Dragon Ball NG: New Generation
by jjgp1112
Summary: 200 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT, a new adventure begins. Now that Gosu has finished all of his battles with the Black Tie Army and gathered all seven Dragon Balls, it's now time to fight in the 101st World Martial Arts Tournament!
1. The Adventure Begins

**Note: I originally did this fic last year but became disinterested, but I've decided to restart it. I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL**

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

Preface: This takes place 200 years after GT. Goku lives in other world and stays out of the living world.

It had been a peaceful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and it was all around enjoyable to be out. Oh what am I talking about, this is the Dragon Ball Universe, that's about to be thrown completely out the window. For you see, the local trouble maker had returned to the city, and he was hungry and had no money. And since he just doesn't give a damn, naturally, he's going to steal the food, because legally acquiring stuff is a concept lost on him. The kid had a very unusual appearance compared to the rest of the people in the city. He had crazy hair that made his face resemble a palm tree, and a tail. Oh, why am I beating around the bush – everybody reading this damn story already knows what Goku looks like. So yeah, he looks like him.

The boy with the tail jumped into the street and looked for a restaurant. He was a lot stronger and faster than the average human, which he always used to his advantage in his not-giving-a-damn-ness. Oh, and did I mention that his name is Son Gosu? I figured that must be important to this story. Gosu finally found a restaurant called "Buppy's" and decided to break in. His appearance stood out like a sore thumb, but he didn't really care. That really is a running theme with this kid, isn't it? Gosu zipped past the tables, stealthily jumping over the counter and sneaking into the kitchen. However, the kitchen was filled with chefs, so he had to figure out a way to sneak around without raising any sort of suspicion. He hid behind a counter, but a cook started to approach it. He quickly moved to the other side, and just then, he remembered something.

Fuck, his tail.

Oh, who was he kidding? They wouldn't notice it, right? …right? …**RIGHT?** _No, just stay cool, _he thought. But little did he know, his tail was sticking out clearly. Just then, the chef noticed something odd sticking out from the left edge of the counter. Yup, it was the damn tail. He walked up and lo and behold, there was a kid.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" he asked.

_Shit._

It was crunch time now. Gosu decided that the only way he was gonna get his food was by fighting. He jumped up and punched the cook in the face, almost immediately creating a frenzy. All of the other chefs went after him, and one by one, they fell. Gosu was throwing whatever offense he could throw, and the chaos of course spread throughout the restaurant. Gosu grabbed a sack out of his pocket and started stuffing whatever food he could find in it until he had enough to feed an elephant. Security guard and employees went into the kitchen, followed by the outraged manager. Gosu kicked a hole in the window and jumped out, leaving his mark on the restaurant. The angry manager jumped out of the window.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" He yelled.

Gosu continued running and turned around to flip them off. "You can't catch me, bitch!" What a way with words. Gosu ran until he was miles away from the restaurant and completely lost them. He was in a wasteland with a single house in the middle of nowhere. He emptied the bag, revealing piles upon piles of food - ribs, pizza, pasta, whatever food you could think of. Gosu looked like a kid in a candy store. His eyes widened and his mouth was watering. He couldn't wait to devour all of this food. He dug in, and in superhuman time, finished it all. And yet, he wasn't even full. Quite the contrary – he was _still hungry._ Yes, Virginia, even after all that, he still needed food.

"Damn, I should've got more food." He said. Then he saw the house. "Hmm…maybe this guy has some food." Oh come on Gosu, don't just barge in the guy's house. I mean, if he's living in the middle of nowhere all by himself, he must dislike company. Ah, but let's not forget his running theme – he doesn't give a damn. Gosu opened the door, and then all of a sudden a foot burst up from the floor and kicked him in the nuts.

"OW, SHIT!" He screamed in pain. An old man was sitting in the middle of the floor with a goofy smile on his face. "Heheh, you really shouldn't have come here unannounced." He joked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gosu complained. "Who do you think you are?"

"My, my, that is some mouth." The old man joked. "You really need to learn to be less hostile."

Gosu had all he could taken all he could take at this point. Not even thinking about the fact that this was a frail old man, Gosu lifted him up by the collar. And yet, the old man was unfazed. In fact, he noticed something interesting around Gosu's neck. It was a necklace, and attached to it was an orange ball with four stars.

"Could it be?" The old man pondered. Gosu noticed his change in expression and decided to let go. The old man grabbed the ball and observed the item closely.

"Hey, hands off!" Gosu said, hastily.

"My word, it is!" The old man said. "A Dragon Ball!"

"What the hell is that?" Gosu asked. He caught his interest.

"According to legend, there are seven magic balls, and if you gather all seven, a dragon will appear and grant any two wishes. It can be anything that you desire." He explained.

"_Anything?"_ Gosu was genuinely intrigued. He knew there was something special about that ball. Sometimes when he would go off stealing stuff, he would notice that the ball would glow. "You better not be bullshittin' me, gramps!" Gosu quickly ran out of the house.

"That boy really needs to stop being hasty." The old man observed.

Gosu thought about it. _Anything he wanted_. There was a world of possibilities! He could have all the food in the world. Eh, then again, stealing stuff _was_ fun. He could get food whenever he wanted. Then he thought about it – his mom. His mom had died when he was 6 years old. She was all he had growing up, since his father left them when he was still a baby. Maybe if he got the Dragon Balls, he could wish her back to life! The thought of that motivated him to try as hard as possible to find the Dragon Balls.

"But shit, how am I gonna actually find them?" Gosu now hit a brick wall. He didn't think about that part. They could be anywhere in the world. And they're just little orange balls, so they wouldn't be out in the open either. In his confusion, he just began running endlessly, trying to think of an answer. He had to have been running for hours, because it was night time, now. He was exhausted now, until he found an _enormous_ mansion. _Hey, these guys are probably rich, they might be able to help me!_, he thought. Gosu ran down the hill leading to the mansion and he walked to the side end of it. He found what appeared to be a ranch. There were horses and other animals everywhere. He knew he'd be in hella trouble if they found him, so he decided to hide in the bushes. _I'll just wait until the morning…_ Gosu decided to go to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, the horses were outside again. Just then, someone walked into the area. It was a girl wearing a black gown who looked to be about his age. She was the hottest girl he'd ever seen in his short life. _Holy shit, she's hot!_ But no, Gosu had other stuff to worry about. The girl put all of the horses back inside. Gosu decided to get a good look at her without blowing his cover. But just then, a squirrel decided to start bothering him. _Dammit, get out of here!_ He thought. He kicked it away, but this little shit was persistent. He climbed into Gosu's pants and bit his…I don't think I need elaborate any further than this. Needless to say, Gosu was in extreme pain. So much so that he jumped up from the bushes screaming, blowing his cover in the process. He dug his hand down his pants and pulled the squirrel out and threw the squirrel into the distance. He forgot about the girl. She was standing there, horrified. Then, she pulled a gun out and started shooting at him. Gosu managed to dodge most of the shots, but still.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed. Then her parents ran out from the mansion.

"What is going on here!" her mother yelled. Their bodyguard quickly followed.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in an intimidating voice.

Gosu was impressed, but not intimidated. He had fought plenty of guys his size before. Gosu got into a fighting stance, ready to fight.

"Heh, cocky little shit. Apparently you need someone to show you your place." The bodyguard said.

"Fuck you! I know exactly where I am! I'll show you!" Gosu ran at him, but tripped over an acorn. That damn squirrel. Gosu tripped and fell on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"What a fool." The body guard joked. The girl's father lifted Gosu up.

"Chitsu, I'll leave this kid in your room. Look after him and make sure he doesn't do anything funny. We'll figure this whole mess out." Her father said.

Back in her room, the girl, apparently named Chitsu, was sitting there bored looking after Gosu, who was lying in her bed. Her father walked in. "Man this kid is an interesting case." Just then, he noticed the orange ball attached to his necklace. He ripped it off and observed it.

"You don't have to take his stuff, dad!" Chitsu protested.

"Silence! I can make a lot of money off of this." Her father said as he went downstairs.

Chitsu shrugged as she looked down at Gosu. She never saw anyone with hair like his. But that wasn't the weirdest part – what was he doing with a tail? That immediately caught her eye. Out of curiosity, she grabbed it, and at that moment, Gosu was awoken and jumped up in pain.

"OW! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GRAB MY TAIL?" But then he came to his senses. He saw the girl there and decided that this was the time to explain himself. "Well, this is awkward. I'm sorry for causing such a commotion."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Chitsu said. "I was just startled, that's all."

Gosu was relieved and angry at the same time. "Man, if only I hadn't slipped. I would've kicked that guy's ass!"

"Hey don't worry about it! My family can be jerks sometimes." She said. "Anyway, what are you doing here anyway?"

Gosu realized this was the time to explain himself. "Well, see, I'm looking for these things called Dragon Balls. I saw this place and figured you guys would help me."

"Dragon balls?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're these seven magic balls that when you collect them all, grant you any two wishes you desire! See, look, I have one righ-" Wait a damn minute. Gosu grabbed his necklace to point out the four star ball, when he realized it was gone. "WHERE IS IT? MY DRAGON BALL IS GONE!"

"Oh, my father took it." Chitsu explained. "I told him not to, but…" Gosu was hearing none of that. "I'm gonna kill him!" He said. He ran downstairs and Chitsu ran after him.

Her father was downstairs showing off the Dragon ball to a group of visitors. Just then, Gosu jumped at him and tackled him down. He started frantically punching in the face and snatched the Dragon Ball. He ran for the door, and it was then that he ran into the bodyguard.

"You again?" Gosu said.

"You have a lot of nerve. I'll tell you what - I challenge you to a fight. You have 10 minutes to get ready. If I win, we get the ball."

Gosu was unfazed. "Bring it on, bitch!" The bodyguard left. Chitsu walked up to Goku.

"Are you sure you wanna fight him?" She asked.

"Of course! I have something to prove. Besides, he's nothing, trust me!" Gosu declared.

10 minutes later, the scene was set. They were out on the field. Gosu was on one side, the body guard was on the other. Between them was Chitsu's father. Chitsu's father gave him some brass knuckles and armor.

"Wait a minute, that's not fair!" Gosu protested.

"My house, my rules." Her father proclaimed.

Well, this changed things. Gosu was now nervous. His chances were substantially reduced now. Reluctantly, he got into the stance, and just then, a motorcycle zipped by. "Hey monkey boy!" It was Chitsu. "Hop on!"

Chitsu's parents were outraged. "What are you doing?" Her father yelled.

Hey, Gosu just found himself a big break. "Screw this!" he yelled before flipping them off. Then he ran and hopped on Chitsu's motorcycle while continuing to flip them off in creative ways. They rode off leaving and never turning back.

"Wow, I never knew you had it in you, girl!" Gosu said.

"You caught my interest with the whole Dragon ball stuff. I decided to go with you to find them!"

The stage was set. Gosu got to go on an adventure with a hot girl? Who could ask for better? What will this new adventure bring to our new characters? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	2. A House Coming From A Tiny Object?

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 2: A House Coming From A Tiny Object? Get The Hell Outta Here!**

Gosu was relieved. He was put at an unfair advantage thanks to that bodyguard and he surely would've lost the fight. Him and Chitsu zipped by in her motorcycle.

"Thanks! You really saved my ass!" He said. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Don't worry, we're going far away from there!" Chitsu assured him. "I hated it there. My parents are so spoiled and stuck up, like they have their heads shoved up their asses!"

Chitsu continued driving until she was sure she was as far away from her house as possible. They eventually drove into the forest, where Chitsu decided to stop.

"Okay, this should be a good location." She said. "Now get a load of this!" Chitsu pulled out a capsule from her pocket and tossed it at the ground, and a house came out. Needless to say, Gosu was in shock.

"Woah, how'd you get a whole house to come out of that little thing?" Gosu asked.

"It's a capsule, silly. You can store almost anything in it." Chitsu explained.

"Damn, why'd I never think to steal one of those?' Gosu said.

Chitsu opened the door and Gosu followed. While they were walking, Gosu took it upon himself to grab her ass. Chitsu responded by slapping him six ways from Sunday.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She demanded, her face red and her eyes ready to pop out of her skull.

Gosu, who had a big red mark on his face said, "Oh 'com, I was just havin' a little fun!" Gosu was exhausted and decided to have a seet at the kitchen table. "Wow, I can't believe I never asked after all this time – what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Chitsu." She replied.

Gosu chuckled. "Heh, I may not be the smartest person, but I know what _that _means (Chitsu =vagina in Japanese)."

"Oh, shut up." Chitsu said. That wasn't the first time she heard a joke about her name. "I bet your name isn't any better!"

"I'm Gosu – Son Gosu!" He replied.

"_Son _Gosu?" Chitsu asked. "Where have I heard that name before? That's right! You're related to Son Goku, aren't you? The guy who won one of the martial arts tournaments and has a statue at the arena? I should've recognized you by your hair!"

"Uh…I guess so. I'm really far removed from my family." Gosu said.

"Oh, why's that?" Chitsu inquired.

"I don't even have a home. My mother died when I was a little kid and my father abandoned me when I was still a baby." Gosu said in a serious tone.

Chitsu was surprised. No wonder he just showed up at her house like that. "So I make my living by stealing stuff."

"That's not good. But whatever gets you by I guess." Chitsu said.

"And if anyone ever puts up a fight, I'll take 'em! It's like it's in my blood! The more I fight, the stronger I get!" Goku said, proudly. He had a mile wide smile on his face.

Chitsu got up to get some food. She grabbed whatever she could find and laid it on the table. She went back to the refridgerator to get a drink and when she returned the table, to her surprise, all of the food was gone!

"What…the…hell?" She said, surprised. Gosu was sitting at the table, his belly full, and he let out a huge burp. "Oh man, that was some good eatin'!"

"H-how…could you eat all of that so quickly?" She was stull in a state of shock.

"You ask too many questions." Goku said, bluntly.

"And what if I do? I'm the one who saved your ass and gave you a house to live in!" She retorted. "And not only that, but you didn't even leave me any food! Shit, you needed parents to teach you some good ol' fashioned manners!"

"Oh shut up…"Gosu said nonchalantly. "If you weren't hot I wouldn't pay any attetnion to you."

The nerve! It took everything Chitsu had not to throw him out the house. Then, Gosu got up and sat on the couch. "Hmm…I wonder what's on TV?" Gosu asked as he grabbed the remote. He turned it on and surfed through the channels.

"_They see me rollin…" _Click.

"_BAH GAWD KING THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! RING THE DAMN BELL" _Click.

"_I got in one little fight and my mom got scared…" _Click.

"Shit, there's nothing good on." Gosu hopped off the couch and went back to the table. "Hey, do you have any more food?"

Chitsu couldn't believe it. "How could you still be hungry after you've eaten half of the refigerator?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't have enough food for me." Gosu snapped back. "Jeez, stop being such a bitch…"

That was it. "Listen, you little son of a-" Chitsu dropped the jar of mayonaise she forgot was in her hands. Just as it was about to hit the ground, Gosu caught it with his tail. She had been meaning to ask him about that.

"Wow, that's so odd…" She pondered. "How do you have a tail?"

"I dunno." He said. "It's just been there since I was born, I guess."

"You're one weird kid." Chitsu said.

"There are a lot of weird things about me, I've noticed. Like, whenever there's a full moon I black out and when I wake up all my clothes are gone! That's really fucking annoying, too." Yup, that is strange, indeed.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot – why are you collecting the Dragon balls in the first place?" Chitsu asked. "What are you gonna wish for?"

"Well like I said before, my mom died, so hopefully when I get the Dragon Balls, I'll be able to wish her back to life!" Gosu said. "Why do you want the Dragon Balls, Chitsu?"

"Y'know, to be honest…I really don't know. The adventure just sounds exciting, is all." Chitsu replied.

"The only problem is, I don't know how to find them. They can be anywhere in the world." Gosu said. That was a problem. But Chitsu already knew an easy solution.

"I'll just look it up!" She said. This couldn't be that easy. Well, I hould be shutting the hell up right now, because it is, as Chitsu pulled a cell phone from her pocket and opened it up. She went to a website and typed in "Dragon balls" and, indeed, some info popped up. The search led her to the home page of Capsule Corporation, which had a little tidbit about the Dragon Radar.

"There it is! The Dragon Radar is located at the Capsule Corporation!" Chitsu said.

"Wow, I really need to get caught up in techonology!" Gosu said in amazement. "So, when are we going?"

"We'll go tommorow. I need to get some sleep." Chitsu said.

"Where am_ I_ gonna sleep?" Gosu asked. Chitsu hadn't thought about that. This house only had one room.

"Fine, you can sleep in my room. But don't get any funny ideas – you'll be in a sleeping bag." Chitsu said. "And if you try to go anywhere past that, you'll be in a body bag next!" Then, Chitsu got a whiff of Gosu's stench. "Oh man, you could use a bath!"

Just then, a lightbulb went off in Gosu's head. "Well, uh, as you can probably tell, it's been a while since I've taken a bath – to be honest, I don't even remember what to do!"

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me._ Chitsu thought. "Fine, follow me." Chitsu walked over to the bathroom and Gosu followed. Chitsu turned the water on and tossed the brush to Gosu, and then waited for him to move. Gosu looked at her like she was insane.

"Well?" he asked.

"Look, I'm not stupid." Chitsu said. "I'm pretty sure you know what to do from here."

Busted. He wasnted to have Chitsu give him the bath herself. "Fine." Gosu said as he grabbed the brush. He took his clothes off and stepped into the tub. "…bitch."

"Chitsu ignored him and left with her head held high as if that last exchange was something to be proud of. But she couldn't help but look back. That tail was unusual. It really was attached to his back. She watched hims crub himself with his tail, and it was such an odd sight. Chitsu grabbed Gosu's clothes and put them in the washing machine. A few minutes later, Gosu got out of the shower, and of course, he had some complaints.

"Hey! Where the hell are my clothes!" he said. He stepped out of the bathroom, fully nude.

"Hey, do you have _any _manners? Put a towel on!" Chitsu complained. "Your clothes are being washed."

"Why did you mess with 'em?" He asked.

"Because you can't go around wearing the same smelly clothes!" Chitsu said. Chitsu grabbed a pair of foot pajamas with spaceship designs on them "Here, put these on instead." Chitsu couldn't help but chuckle.

"You've got to eb fucking kidding me! There's no way I'm wearing this!" Gosu protested.

"Well, there's nothing else!" Chitsu said, playfully.

"Fine." Gosu conceded. He grabbed the pajamas and slowly put them on. Chitsu was till giggling. Truthfully, she actually had some plad pajamas for him, but this was just funnier. Gosu finally put them on. He looked like a 6 year old.

"Aww, how cute!"

Gosu wanted to strangle her. "Hey, shut the hell up!

As if Gosu wasn't already embarassed, Chitsu decided to play with him some more. "Now I'm gonna take a shower." She said in a seductive manner. "Don't try anything funny." She walked to the bathroom, swinging her hips so Gosu could notice. That bitch had the nerve to try and arouse him! Gosu decided it was payback time. He waited a few minutes, until finally bursting through the bathroom door unannounced while Chitsu was in the bath. Gosu had the silliest look on his face while Chitsu was ready to kill him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!"

Gosu ran out of the bathroom with that same stupid look on his face. Chitsu jumped up without even realizing that she was naked. Now Gosu was _really _laughing. Chitsu tried to play it off.

"Fine." Chitsu said in a fake composed voice. "_That was the best thing you'll ever see in your life…_"

Hey, it wasn't a bad night for Gosu after all. On that note, Gosu decided to hit the sack. He went in the room, and indeed, all he had was a sleeping bag. Chitsu, who was blushing at this point, laid down in her bed and decided to sleep too. They had a long adventure ahead of them. What other crazy stuff will head their way? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	3. All These Damn Disruptions

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 3: All These Damn Disruptions**

It had been an exhausting night. It was only a few hours and Gosu was already pushing Chitsu to her wit's end. Gosu was already awake by the time Chitsu woke up, so she went in to kitchen…to find Gosu sitting at the table with a ton of empty cereal boxes either piled up on the table or on the floor.

"Are you ever _not_ hungry?" Chitsu asked.

"You sure do have a lot of crappy cereal…" Gosu remarked. "It took me a while to find anything good. And I'm tired of wearing these stupid feet pajamas. I feel like a little kid."

"Well, you look like one." Chitsu taunted.

"Hey, don't say that, I'm 14!" Gosu said.

"Woah…you're _my age_?" Chitsu asked.

Gosu got that silly look on his face. "Well, now, I guess that wouldn't make _certain_ things weird now, would they?"

Chitsu just blew him off. "Oh please, don't get any ideas, pal."

"You really need to get a sense of humor." Gosu pointed out. "Anyway, where are my clothes? Are they still being washed?"

"They should be ready," Chitsu said, "but you can't get them until you clean this mess up!" Chitsu demanded.

"Oh, c'mon! It's not like I'm hurting anything!" Gosu complained.

"Well, where I'm from, we clean up after ourselves." Chitsu said, feeling victorious.

"Fine." Gosu said, mumbling some less than favorable words about her. Chitsu left to get dressed and put on some clothes and do her hair. She decided to wear a blue jacket and cargo shorts. When she left her room, she was surprised to see that the kitchen was clean. Gosu had outdone himself!

"Wow, so you _are_ capable of being clean." Chitsu said.

"Oh, shut up." Gosu didn't want to be viewed as a goody-goody.

Chitsu went to the laundry room and tossed Gosu his clothes. Little did she know, all of the cereal boxes were piled up behind the house. Gosu came out of the laundry room, and Chitsu couldn't help but notice that he had no shoes. "Do you always go barefooted?"

"I guess." Gosu said. "It doesn't really bother me."

"You can't go to public places barefoot, you know." Chitsu said. She looked in her closet and searched for some shoes. She found some blue boots to match his blue pants. "Here, try these on." She said as she tossed them over to Gosu. Gosu put them on and they fit perfectly.

"Hey, I really like these!" He said. "Makes me feel like a real fighter!" He had a huge grin on his face. "Now, time for me to go look for a _real_ breakfast." He said in a snide voice. Gosu left the house and went into the woods, searching for the biggest animal he could find. A saber tooth tiger suddenly ran up to him and tried to jump at him, so Gosu ducked and kicked him square in the head. "Man, I'm getting tired of eating these…" Gosu said, "Oh well, it'll do for now." Just as Gosu was about to pick it up and bring it back to the house, a frog walked up to him. Gosu wanted to avoid stepping on it so he lightly kicked it away. But it came back, this time hopping on his foot. Gosu picked the frog up and said, "Hey, do you want to be an appetizer or something?" Suddenly, the frog got a funny look on its face. Either Gosu was going crazy or this frog was actually _smirking_ at him. As if things couldn't get any weirder, the frog fired a blast from its mouth that hit Gosu's mouth. A bright flash appeared and when it faded, for some reason, Gosu was in a grip and when he looked up, he saw…_himself?_

Oh, lord.

Gosu looked down. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Because when he looked down, he could've sworn he had the body of a frog. No, he was just imagining things, right? He looked up at himself, and he had an evil smile on his face. He started laughing, and that was definitely a different voice coming from his body. _Wait a minute, am _I _the frog now?_ He thought. Before he knew it, he was tossed to the ground.

"The time has finally come!" Whoever it was that was in his body said. He started doing a bunch of ridiculous poses. "The great Captain Ginyu has finally returned!" You've got to be fucking kidding me. The things I come up with. _Captain Ginyu?_ Gosu thought. He couldn't believe it. How the hell did a fucking frog switch bodies with him?

Chitsu went outside to check on Gosu. Things did look odd, after all.

"Ah, so you have a friend with you!" Captain Ginyu said.

Wait a minute. Chitsu was confused. Why was Gosu acting so differently now? And why was there a different voice coming from him? "Uh…Gosu, are you okay?"

"I am not this Gosu fellow – I AM CAPTAIN GINYU!" He said with another one of his ridiculous poses. "And how convenient it is that I'm reclaiming my greatness through the body of a descendant of the man who left me in that frog for all those years! I will take revenge for both myself and Lord Frieza!"

Chitsu was completely lost. What did this guy do with Gosu? "Look, I don't know who you or this Frieza guy are, and I don't care!" A frog kept bugging her. Gosu was trying to get through to her. "Just tell me what you did with Gosu!"

"Oh, he's right in front of you!" Ginyu said. What did he mean? She didn't see anyone nearby. Then, the frog from before kept jumping up and trying to draw attention to himself. _No way._ Chitsu thought. She lifted the frog up. "If you really are Gosu, nod." She said. Gosu nodded. _Woah, that's so weird._

"You two have nowhere left to go! I am going to defeat the both of you!" Ginyu said.

Well, this certainly was a predicament. Chitsu couldn't really fight, so what was she going to do? Gosu knew exactly what Chitsu needed to do, but, well, it wasn't like he could talk to her or anything. _Dammit, think, stupid!_ He thought. _Remember when you grabbed my tail?_ He decided to make a gesture with his hands as best as he could. He spread his hands out to sort of visualize a tail and then made a pulling motion.

"What is he trying to say?" Chitsu asked. Gosu started pulling more frantically.

"Prepare yourself!" Captain Ginyu said.

Gosu realized he wasn't getting through, so now he pointed at Ginyu and did the tail pulling motion.

"That's it!" Chitsu said. Gosu was relieved. Now all she had to do was make a plan. "Well, I guess I have no choice. I'm just gonna have to fight you." Now Gosu's joy changed to fear. Maybe she hadn't figured out what he was trying to say. Chitsu set Gosu down as he was incredibly nervous. Then, Chitsu ran towards Ginyu and then ran behind him, and then, she grabbed his tail! Gosu was once againstruck with relief.

"DAMMIT!" Ginyu yelled. "You Saiyans and your stupid weaknesses!"

"I've got you now!" Chitsu said. Ginyu was virtually paralyzed. Then, Chitsu decided to add even more pain. She kicked him squarely in the balls! And then she did it again, and again, and again! Gosu was impressed. _Heh, I knew that chick was rough!_

"Now give up!" Chitsu said. "Let Gosu back in his body now!"

Ginyu was basically cornered now. What was he gonna do? He was in so much pain, after all. But then, he saw a huge bear walk by. _Now's my chance! _With what little strength he had left, he spread his arms out. Chitsu caught on quickly. She let go of Ginyu and grabbed Gosu.

"CHANGE…NOW!" Ginyu yelled. A beam shot out of his mouth, and then Chitsu ran and tossed Gosu in the way. There was a huge flash, and when it faded, Gosu's body and the frog were both standing there. Gosu looked down, and saw his own hands again, and his pants, and his shirt. The plan worked! He was back in his old body!

"YES!" Gosu exclaimed. Chitsu was equally relieved. "I'm back in my old body! Oh man, I owe you one, Chitsu! You're tougher than I thought!"

"Yeah, I can be pretty rough when I need to be." Chitsu said. "So, are you ready to leave yet?"

"No, I'm still hungry." Of course.

Meanwhile, in a tower far away from there…

In a room, there was huge map laid out over what appeared to be radar. One area in the map appeared to be blinking.

"There, in range 5113." Said a short, stubby man. He was red and wore long robe that had a kanji symbol written on it. "That's where the four star ball is." He said to his three servants. One was a girl with long blonde hair, the other was a goofy looking anthropomorphic Cat, and the other, who was far more "normal" and serious looking compared to the other two, was a young man with spiky black hair and two bangs in front of his face. He was wearing a black overcoat. "I want you, to get it, Retasu!" he said to the spiky haired kid.

"Yes, sir." He said. He left, displaying tremendous speed. Just then, the short red guy sneezed very loudly, causing snot to fly all over the place. His two servants were disgusted. "Quick, Bobo, get me the extra soft tissue!" Bobo, the cat ran frantically and found the tissue box. "Here, Lord Teba!" Lord Teba grabbed the tissue and blew his nose obnoxiously. "Um, can you at least leave the room?" Bobo asked. Teba looked at him like he was insane. "Oh, sorry sir! I didn't mean to question your actions!"

"You better be sorry." He said. "But no matter, the important task at hand is to retrieve those Dragon balls, Now I have a plan laid out an-" His stomach growled loudly. "Oh man, I shouldn't have eaten all of those spices!" He said, wincing. "Oh God, I have a case of the…loose stools!" Oh lord. "Quick, Reina, direct me to the bathrooms!"

"Um…sir, you built this place, shouldn't you know where your own bathrooms are?" She said.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST TELL ME, DAMMIT!" Teba said, holding his ass to hold it in as best as he can. He was frantically running in paces, too. Reina pulled out a map of the tower. "Um, it's all the way on the fifth floor, sir."

"WHAT?" Teba didn't even care anymore. He ran to the elevator. But oddly, after a couple of minutes he came back, even though the trip should've taken about 5 minutes longer than that. He came back in the room looking relieved. "Ah, I feel five pounds lighter." The stench was unbelievable.

"Holy shit!" Bobo said.

"Was that a joke?" Teba demanded. "How dare you say such crude jokes in my presence!"

"Sorry, sir!" Teba said. "It was just your smell, sir-"

"Are you trying to suggest that my smell was anything but delightful?" He asked.

"Um, no sir. It's usually very pleasant, but after your bodily func-"

"SILENCE! We are being distracted from our quest. Don't forget, we need to get all seven Dragon balls so I can make my wish." Teba declared.

"You still haven't even told us what you want to wish for." Reina pointed out.

"That should not matter to you." Teba remarked. "Retasu is being brave and getting the four star ball for us, I suppose we ought to follow him and help him if he needs any." Teba left, and Reina and Bobo followed him. Suddenly, Teba stepped back, directing Reina to open the elevevator. Reina opened it, and was revolted by the horrifying sight she saw.

"Oh God, it's everywhere!" If you thought Teba smelled bad, just wait until you smelled the elevator. Teba had an embarrassed look on his face. "Lord Teba, don't tell me…"

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go!" He said. _Disgusting_. Excuse me while I throw up. "Now clean this up." He had some nerve. Bobo and Reina grabbed some gas masks and pooper scoopers. They cleaned everything up and then sprayed some fresh Febreze in the elevator. But they kept their gas masks on just in case. When they left the tower, Teba pulled a capsule from his pocket and tossed it to the ground, revealing a Jet plane. "Alright, let's go." Teba directed. They hopped in the plane, and teba pressed the control button and flew off.

Back at the forest, Gosu was getting the fire ready to cook his saber tooth tiger. He couldn't wait to eat this. But then, all of a sudden, he felt the ground shaking, and he heard a deep voice say, "Yummy, that smells delicious!" From the forest came a huge, gold Bear with an axe and clothes on. "Do you mind if I eat it?"

Gosu flipped him off. "Get your own!"

"Do you really wanna talk like that to someone my size?" the bear asked. Chitsu didn't even have to ask questions. She ran into the house in horror. _Dammit, Gosu, why do you have to pick a fight with this guy of all people?_

"Bing it on, bitch!" Gosu yelled. The bear tried to strike him with his axe, but Gosu ducked, leaving a huge split in the ground.

"You can't be serious, I'll squash you like a bug!" The bear lifted his hands up and was ready to crush Gosu. However, right before he was about to hammer down, a boy came in and kicked him in the head, sending him into a cliff. The body dropped down to the ground – it was Retasu.

Chitsu saw him from the window, and it was like love at first sight. "Wow, he's a hunk!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gosu asked. "And why are you here?"

Retasu had no time for talk. "I have no interest in you. Just give me your Dragon Ball."

Gosu wasn't surprised. "So you're going wish hunting, too? Well too bad!" Gosu flipped him off and stuck his tongue out at him. "You're gonna have to fight me for it!" Retasu wasn't intimidated.

Meanwhile, Teba and co. were flying to that exact location. But just then, the plane started crapping out.

"Hey, why is it slowing down?" Teba demanded. "Bobo, did you fill up the tank like I asked?"

"Yes sir." Bobo said nervously. "I grabbed that purple bottle and-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Teba yelled. "That wasn't the bottle of gas, that was my Purple Kool-Aid! I was wondering why it was gone, too!"

"We've been running on _Kool-Aid_?" Reina remarked. And right then, they nosedived. The plane came crashing down to the ground.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Bobo was thinking more clearly than Teba, though, and quickly grabbed the parachutes.

"Quick, put these on!" he said. He gave Reina and Teba each a bag. They all jumped out and pulled on the rip-chords as they watched the plane crash into the ground. Teba grabbed his walkie-talkie. "We have to tell Retasu!"

Back at the forest, Retasu was ready to fight, but then his walkie-talkie went off. "_#Retasu, alert! We need you, now! Forget about the Dragon balls for now and help us!#_" Teba said. "Yes sir." Retasu replied.

"You're lucky, for now." Retasu said, pointing at Gosu. He ran off into the woods.

"Yeah, you better run." Chitsu went back outside.

"Man that was close." She said. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll meet again." Gosu said. "He wanted my Dragon ball."

"Really?" Chitsu asked. "We oughta stay on our toes, then."

"Yeah." Gosu said. But then his expression suddenly changed. "Well, this food isn't gonna eat itself!"

How could he be so carefree? But that's not important. Who is this Lord Teba, and what will he bring in store for Gosu and Chitsu? Found out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	4. Bonnie & Clyde 2

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 4: Bonnie & Clyde 2.0**

Retasu was running back to see what Lord Teba needed, and he couldn't help but be distraught by something.

_That kid…I could've sworn he had a tail._ He was trying to remember the short encounter he had with him as vividly as he could. _I'm sure of it! But that's impossible! I thought I was the only person in this world with a tail..._

Retasu regained his focus and was subsequently surprised by what he saw. Well, not really. He saw a demolished plane near the ground and Lord Teba, Bobo, and Reina landing near it. Unlike his two colleagues, he always had a large dislike for Teba's incompetence and was far more unruly than Bobo and Reina. Little did any of them know, though, Retasu was planning on using the Dragon Balls for himself, and just saw these three as a necessary evil for getting to them.

_Fools…_

"Oh good, you're here, Retasu." Lord Teba said. "Do you still have that spare Capsule with you?"

"Did you really send me here just because you couldn't fly the plane correctly?" Retasu snapped. "The Dragon Ball was in my grasp!"

"LOOK!" Teba snapped back. "I've had it up to here with your attitude! We needed your help – we can't get anywhere without any transportation!"

Retasu wanted so badly to tell him what was really on his mind, but he knew that wouldn't be smart. As much as he wanted to, he didn't have the resources that Lord Teba had. Sure, he didn't have a problem with finding the balls on foot if he had to, but Teba had radar – without that it would probably take years to find the Dragon Balls. Retasu pulled the capsule out of his pocket and tossed it, revealing a spare Jet. Just as Teba was about to step into the plane, he was overcome with motion sickness.

"Oh man, excuse me-" He quickly ran into a bush and threw up. Retasu was incredibly annoyed with his shenanigans and was tempted to just operate the plane and desert them. Meanwhile, little did Teba know, he had thrown up all over a bear, and now he was running away from the bushes like a little bitch as the bear emerged.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed in fear. Bobo and Reina were also scared, although Retasu remained composed.

"Look, I'm sorry Mr. Bear, I didn't realize you were there an-" Then he saw a flash, and then the bear's head fell off of its neck, and when he turned, he saw Retasu behind his body. "See, that's why I'm willing to put up with your attitude, Retasu. You always get the job done and are more than willing to the messy stuff." Retasu just shrugged.

"Dammit, Teba, thanks to your little dilemma we probably could be losing that kid now!" Retasu said.

"Hey, don't speak to me that way! You are to address me as LORD Teba, got it?" Teba demanded. "Gosh, it's always one step forward, two steps back with you. Now, excuse me while I change my clothes."

Dammit, this search was going to take too long for Retasu.

Back at the forest…

Gosu finished eating the tiger, and _now_ he was ready to leave. "Alright Chitsu, we can leave now. We're going to where, again?"

"The Capsule Corporation in West City." Chitsu said as she was preparing the motorcycle. "That's preeeeety far from here. We're probably gonna have to stop to get gas at some point." Chitsu got on the bike. "Hop on!"

Gosu just stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Pre-trip quickie?" He asked with that dumb look on his face.

Chitsu had already heard enough of his humor. "Just get on, idiot."Gosu got on the motorcycle. Just as Chitsu was getting ready to leave, she felt something weird. Yup, Gosu was grabbing both of her boobs. Steam was practically shooting from her ears.

'YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" She screamed. Gosu quickly let got off. Lord knows he didn't want to incur her wrath again.

"Well, apparently I'm gonna have to set some ground rules – you can grab my waist to hold on, but if your hands even _slightly_ slip above that, consider yourself thrown off this thing, got it?" She demanded.

"Okay, okay." Gosu said, trying to hold back laughter.

Chitsu almost forgot – the house. She quickly got off the bike and pressed a button on the side of the house to return it to Capsule form. "Phew, that was a close one." And _now_, they were off. They zipped away from the forest and headed to Capsule Corp.

Meanwhile, Lord Teba had finally finished applying his lotions and colognes and was ready to leave. "Alright, we're going to range 5113." He said as he was getting into the plane. Retasu, Bobo, and Reina all stepped into the plane as it shot up in the air. Teba quickly flew to the range and landed to find…nothing.

"GODDAMMIT!" He cursed. "Where are they? Retasu, you shouldn't have left!"

And _now, _Retasu was thoroughly angry. "What the hell are you talking about? _You_ were the one that told me to leave because you can't even operate a damn plane correctly! And now you're getting mad at _me _for simply following orders?"

Retasu was fuming. Reina and Bobo were scared, and so was Lord Teba. Even though he had a massive superiority complex, he knew that Retasu could snap him like the twig he is. "Okay, maybe I was out of line." He said in an unusually subdued voice for him. "I'm sorry." Retasu, Reina, and Bobo were all dumbfounded. Lord Teba, admitting he was wrong? And _apologizing?_ Hell had frozen over!

"Okay, now it's time to – Oh crap, I forgot the radar!" Reina and Bobo fainted while Retasu shook his head. Shit, he'd probably have better luck going along with that kid with the tail.

Speaking of which, Gosu and Chitsu were zipping past all sorts of locations on the way to Capsule Corp. "So, how long do you think it'll take to get there?" Gosu asked.

"It might just take a couple of days…" Chitsu said. "But don't worry, I know your appetite. We'll stop a couple of times for food."

"Oh man, you shouldn't have mentioned food. I'm hungry already…"Gosu groaned. Chitsu would've fainted if she wasn't driving the motorcycle. Just as she was driving, the bike came to a screeching halt. Chitsu nearly flew off.

"What's going on?" Chitsu asked. Then she looked at the Gas meter and it was empty. "But how? I thought there was more than that!"

"Damn, we're out of gas?" Gosu was dumbfounded. "Why the hell didn't you fill it up?"

"I didn't realize it was this low you idiot!" Chitsu retorted. "Damn, now we're stuck here. We don't have any gas OR money."

Gosu realized something – they were near a village. "Hmm…I know how we can fix our money problem…" Gosu said. He pointed at the village and Chitsu immediately knew what he was planning to do.

"Look, if you think we're gonna steal from there, you're crazy." Chitsu said.

"Well, what else do you have in mind?" Gosu asked. "Well, then again, I suppose some men in the village could use some…_favors._"

Chitsu winced. That was enough to convince her to go along with his plan. "Fine, but you better make sure you know what you're doing, got it?"

"I'm gonna have to find a way to sneak around. There are a lot of people there, after all." Gosu thought about it, and then turned to Chitsu. "How good are you at faking seizures?"

Chitsu was revolted. "Now look, I don't want to have anything to do with this! I'm not gonna embarrass myself out there!"

"Well, would you rather do the other option?" Gosu asked.

Chitsu realized there was no use in arguing. "Fine, I'll do it."

Gosu and Chitsu ran towards the village and walked into the center of the street. All of a sudden, Chitsu dropped to the ground and started shaking and screaming.

"HEY! THIS GIRL NEEDS HELP!" Gosu yelled. Everyone in the village turned their attention to them. People ran up to Chitsu trying to help, and then Gosu ran away from the commotion and pick-pocketed some people on the way out. He looked around and found the town bank. People were leaving because they heard that a girl was having a seizure, and just to make sure even the employees would leave, Gosu yelled, "HEY, A GIRL OUTSIDE IS HAVING A SEIZURE! DON'T BE ASSHOLES, GO OUT THERE AND HELP HER!"

All of the bank tellers left and then Gosu jumped behind the counter and went into the back. He kicked open the door to the safe and found a room filled with money. Gosu pulled his bag out the pocket and poured tons of Zeni bills into it. He quickly left the room, and little did he know someone was still there.

"STOP, THIEF!" He yelled.

_Shit! _Gosu thought as he ran out of the bank. The man pulled down an alarm and chased after Gosu. Gosu busted through the doors, tossed the bag into the air and kicked the man into the door. He ran away, and now he was the center of attention. The man who he kicked managed to gather his strength to get up and pointed at him. "That kid stole money from the bank, get him!" Everybody in the town chased after Gosu. He caught the bag in the air and jumped over everyone. Then, he grabbed Chitsu and carried her on his shoulder and high-tailed (no pun intended) it out of there. Gosu ran as fast as he possibly could to the motorcycle and tossed Chitsu and the bag of money on there. And then, using all of his strength he pushed the motorcycle forward. He actually managed to move it pretty fast, too.

"Where's the gas station?" Gosu asked.

Chitsu looked at her GPS. "Let's see…just keep going straight ahead." Gosu pushed as hard as he could, and after a few minutes, he successfully pushed the bicycle to the gas station. Chitsu filled the tank with gas and to make sure Gosu didn't try anything silly, she paid for it, too. When she turned around, Gosu was gone. He was in the store, buying a bunch of junk food.

"…figures." Chitsu said. "Is there ever a time when you're _not_ hungry?"

"Nope, ever since I've been a kid I've always had to have food." Gosu said. "I'm surprised I'm not a fat pig by now."

"You must have high metabolism." Chitsu said.

"What's that?"

"…never mind." Chitsu said, shaking her head. When she thought about it, she wasn't particularly surprised that he didn't know what metabolism was. She sat down on the motorcycle and motioned for Gosu to get on, too. Gosu was busy eating chips. "GET IN!" Gosu almost dropped his bag of chips.

"Alright, alright! Shit!" Gosu complained. He got on the motorcycle, and they both took off.

Meanwhile, in the village, the citizens were in disbelief. They had never had someone rob a place that easily before. They knew that those guys had to pay for their actions, but how?

"Leave it to me!" Said a guy with long hair. A short kid who also had long hair followed him.

Just then, all of the girls lost their minds. "Kansho, I knew you'd be there to help us!" is what came from the mouths of most of them.

"I assure you, I'll make sure those two give us our money back." Kansho said sternly. "I'll pound them to a pulp and take all of their possessions." Kansho pulled a capsule out and released a car from it. "Alright, they were on a motorcycle, right?" Kansho pressed a button to activate a tracking system that would track down specific engines of certain vehicle types. He entered in a code for motorcycles and saw a red dot moving at a fast pace. "Over there!" he said. "Come on, Yakimo, I want you to watch this so you can learn some techniques!" Yakimo, the little kid, hopped in the car.

"Good luck, Kansho!"

"I love you, Kansho!"

"Come back safely!"

"Don't worry, I will." Kansho flashed the peace sign as he took off.

By this point, Lord Teba and co. and flown back to his tower. They were observing the location of the Dragon Balls, and saw that the four star ball was now moving at a fast pace.

"Hmmm…" Lord Teba thought. "That one is moving really fast. I suppose we should forget about that one and focus on the ones that are in a stable location."

_We'd already have it if it weren't for you, idiot._ Retasu thought. He was still hung up on what happened earlier.

"Sir, might I suggest that we get a few cans of gas?" Bobo asked.

"That would be a good idea. Just make sure you don't fill the tank with my Kool-Aid this time!" Teba said. "And that reminds me, I ran out because of that little incident. Retasu, do you mind getting me a carton of Purple Kool-Aid?"

Retasu was shocked. He was being relegated to fetching his _Kool-Aid_? That was a task for his two other, incompetent little monkeys. But he knew there was no use in protesting, so he just accepted it. "Yes, sir." Retasu said, reluctantly.

"I'm only giving you this silly task so you can learn not to get fresh with me again." figures. Secretly, he just didn't want to get all sacred again. Retasu left the tower and paced towards the grocery store.

Teba was still feeling kinda scared. Reina decided to ease the tension. "So man, Dragon _Balls_. Who came up with that name? I feel bad for whatever Dragon they subjected that to!" Huh? Everyone stood in the room in silence.

"I don't get it." Lord Teba said. Bobo went up to him and whispered the meaning in his ear.

"Oh." Lord Teba said. "I guess that's amusing." He had to feign apathy, for he ran into the corner and got his laughs out. I guess it really was funny to him. He walked from the corner and regained his composure.

"Okay, after I get a nice glass of Kool-Aid, we'll head towards the other Dragon Balls." He said.

Meanwhile, Kansho was driving, dead set on his task on finding our two little thieves – Gosu and Chitsu. He was looking intently at the radar as he was driving.

"Mark my words, I'll find you." He said. "You won't even see it coming."

Gosu and Chitsu were driving quickly to Capsule Corp. They had no idea about what was going on behind the scenes. Whether it was Kansho closing in on them, or Lord Teba trying to get the other Dragon balls that they were also looking for, it looked like the shit was about to hit the fan. How will these events unfold? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	5. Okay, NOW the Adventure REALLY Begins

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 5: Okay, NOW the Adventure REALLY Begins.**

Gosu and Chitsu were strolling along in the newly-filled motorcycle, getting closer and closer to their destination. Little did they know, they were being followed by Kansho, the hero of the village that they robbed. Kansho had his eye on the radar. Since he tries to follow the law, he was driving at a normal speed, whereas Gosu and Chitsu were driving as fast as they possibly could, so it would take a while to catch them. But hey, they're gonna have to stop eventually, and all that matters is catching them and getting the money back, not beating them in a race.

While Chitsu was trying to drive, Gosu was bitching about being hungry again. Despite the fact that he just ate a ton of food, the son of a bitch was _still_ hungry. Chitsu decided to ease her nerves and stopped.

"Hey, where're we going?" Gosu asked.

"You're hungry, so we'll go to the Pizza place to get some food." Chitsu said. Chitsu pressed a button to put the Motorcycle back into a capsule. Back in Kansho's car, all of a sudden the red dot disappeared.

"What the hell?" He asked, surprised. "The dot is just gone now…"

"Where do you think they could've gone?" Yakimo asked.

"They're probably using capsules." Kansho explained. "It looks like we're gonna have to wait."

There was something peculiar about Kansho's car. Hanging from his mirror was a fuzzy die and a…Dragon Ball? It had to be. It had six stars on it. Was Kansho aware that it was a Dragon Ball, or was it just a cool looking decoration to him?

Either way, what he didn't know was that he had a giant bull's eye on his back. And that he would inevitably encounter Gosu.

Back at the Pizza shop, Gosu was getting impatient. Naturally, he ordered a whole pie instead of a slice, which meant he would have to wait a very long time to get his Pizza.

"Goddammit, how long is this gonna fucking take?" Gosu said, not even caring about the fact that he was in a public place or that there were kids inside. Chitsu was tempted to yell out that she didn't know him. A waiter walked up to Gosu.

"Um, excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to watch your language." He said.

"Fuck off." Gosu responded. He just had to get the last word.

"Please, I'm asking y-"

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. I don't see the big deal!" Gosu proclaimed.

"Gosu, stop being an idiot!" Chitsu said. She knew that Gosu's mouth was gonna get them in trouble eventually.

"We have kids in here!" The waiter said.

"Who gives a shit?" Now he was just swearing on purpose to have fun. "I bet half of these little fuckers hear these words at school every day! We all know the seven dirty words: shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, and tits!" He had a mile-wide grin on his face. Several parents were either in shock, covering their kids ears, or leaving. The kids themselves were laughing. Chitsu couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fuck that! I came here to eat some pizza, and goddammit, I'm gonna eat me some fuckin' pizza!" Gosu proclaimed. He jumped over the counter, and at that exact second Chitsu ran out and threw the capsule out and prepped the motorcycle. She knew that Gosu was going to get himself in deep trouble. Gosu took out the security, the chef, and then stole about 10 boxes of pizza and escaped the store. He hopped on Chitsu's motorcycle and she took off.

"Gosh, I feel like your little accomplice!" She said. "You really need to learn some self control!"

"Heh, please!" Gosu retorted. "I do whatever the hell I want!" His mouth was stuffed with Pizza. Chitsu rolled her eyes.

"Since I'm sure they probably have the cops after us, I've got no choice but to drive even faster!" Chitsu said. She pressed harder on the gas pedal. They left nothing in their path.

Meanwhile, at Lord Teba's castle, Retasu had just returned with the purple Kool-Aid. He was still sickened that he of all people was tasked with retrieving it. He handed the carton to Teba and then he poured the powder into a big ass jug of water. Teba took a good chug at it.

"Ah…nothing is more refreshing than Kool-Aid." He said with a smile on his face. "Do you want some, Retasu?" Retasu shrugged. "Oh come on, stop acting like you're all grown up. You're still a teenager, after all." This made Retasu even angrier. He despised how Teba would constantly remind him of his old age as if it was something to look down at him for. After all, he was only 14, but he felt like he deserved a lot more respect than he got from Teba.

"Um, sire, don't you think we should be looking for the Dragon Balls right about now? Bobo asked.

"Now, Bobo, we can't go searching on an empty stomach." Teba said, still drinking the Kool-Aid. "C'mon, get a bite to eat!" Reina came out of the kitchen with a tray.

"Dinner's ready!" She laid down the food on the table. Both Bobo's and Teba's eyes lit up at the sight. They dug in and ate the food like their life depended on it. Although Retasu sometimes had an unusual appetite, he had learned to control his urges. He wasn't particularly hungry at the moment. All he could think of was the Dragon Balls. But there was something else bothering him, too. It was that kid. There was something about him. He seemed like he was a capable fighter. He was the first person not to back down from his challenge after all. And not only that, but he had a tail. Retasu found that especially peculiar. Even among his family, he was the only person with a tail. So naturally, he assumed he was the only person in the world with a tail. So how could that kid have one, too? It was all confusing to him. But he realized it wasn't important. Besides, he had cut his tail off a long time ago because it had become a bit of a nuisance. But still, it couldn't help but creep up in the back of his mind.

Bobo and Teba were still eating like pigs. That was about to change.

"Man, this food is so goo-" All of a sudden, Teba's stomach felt weird. At almost the exact same moment, Bobo also felt a weird pain in his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Teba said, wincing in pain. Bobo fell out of his chair and was kneeling on the floor. Yup, food poisoning.

"Oh my God, Reina, what did you put in this food?" Teba asked, using all of the strength he could possibly muster.

"All I did was just use some new spices, that's all!" Reina said nervously.

Teba and Bobo were both vomiting all over the floor. And violently, too. "Oh man, we're gonna have to postpone the search until tomorrow!" Lord Teba said, panting. He threw up again.

_Unbelievable._ Retasu thought. How long were they going to have to wait to get these damn balls? He still couldn't believe he was stuck with these incompetent nuts. I mean, come on, isn't there _anyone_ else in the world searching for the Dragon Balls besides these guys?

"I've got to get the Dragon ball from that kid." Retasu said. "He was unusually defensive of the Dragon Ball – he must be searching for them, too!" He knew time was running out.

It was starting to get late, but Chitsu knew it was no time to fall asleep, although Gosu didn't quite agree. But rather than protest about wanting to stop to sleep, he fell on Chitsu's shoulder and slept instead. Chitsu actually smiled. At least he was quiet, now. Gosu was certainly the most unique person she had met in her life, whether it is for better or worse.

Kansho fell asleep in his car and had been sleeping for a while, now. He knew he had nothing to do after the red dot disappeared. His brother, Yakimo, was training. He saw all of the fame Kansho had in the village and wanted the same thing for himself. He knew that the only way to get to his level was by training.

At Lord Teba's castle, he and Bobo were still sick, so they decided to sleep through their virus. Retasu did what he does every night – train. He knew that if he wanted to get that specific Four-Star Ball, it would most likely come down to a fight. After all, if that kid had a tail, there must be other things about him, right? He wasn't hesitant to put up a fight against Retasu, so perhaps he had a little bit of fighting finesse. Retasu knew all too well that you have to always be prepared, because you never know when the next fight will come.

While Retasu was training, Lord Teba was sleeping…_with a teddy bear_…with a weird smile on his face.

"_Dragon balls…Dragon balls…"_ He said in his sleep.

He was having a dream. In his dream, he was sitting on a throne with a crowd of people in front of him. So global conquest was his goal after all.

"People of earth, rejoice! I am your new leader, Lord Teba!" He declared. Everyone in the crowd bowed down to him and cheered. "However, world rule under me won't just be a walk in the park. That's why I will be assigning everyone in the world specific jobs. I have a list of everyone in the world and have determined which jobs are fit for each person."

The people in attendance were unhappy with this decision.

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, no!"

"OH YEAH!" The Kool-Aid Man burst through the wall. Oh lord. Lord Teba's face lit up with glee. Lord Teba ran over to the Kool-Aid man like a fucking five year old and danced with him. This was just getting trippy.

"I'm here to be your personal assistant!" The Kool-Aid Man said. "I'm gonna be here to always provide you with some refreshing glasses of KOOL-AID!" Lord Teba was giddy. He was drooling in his sleep.

Retasu decided that it was time to get some rest. Hopefully, tomorrow, they would finally get around to searching for the Dragon Balls. Not only would he be closer to his goal, but he would also be prepared to fight that kid.

Speaking of that kid, he was still sleeping while Chitsu continued driving, fighting through her urge to sleep. She checked her GPS – they were getting closer and closer to Capsule Corp. She knew they would be there by the morning. Now comforted by this, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to get some rest. She stopped the motorcycle and restored it to capsule form. She pulled out a blanket, and realized that Gosu was still there sleeping. She couldn't just let Gosu sleep in the cold, so she decided to let Gosu share the blanket with her. I mean, he was sleeping, he couldn't try anything now, right? _He looks so harmless when he's sleeping. _Chitsu thought. _He's not a bad kid…just misguided, I guess._ Chitsu lay down and went to sleep. The hours went by…

It was now morning. Chitsu woke up and yawned loudly. She looked down and Gosu was gone. "Where'd he go?" Just then, Gosu zipped by.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was just doing my morning exercise." Gosu said. "I couldn't find any food, though. How close are we to Capsule Corp, anyway?"

"Not too far, now. It should only be about an hour and a half away, now." Chitsu said.

"Great!" Gosu said, excited.

Chitsu released the motorcycle from the Capsule. She and Gosu got on and took off.

Meanwhile, Kansho was awake now, too. He looked down and saw that red dot moving fast. "Oh, shit!" He yelled. He had forgotten about them! Yakimo was startled and woke up, too. "Crap, they're so far away from us, now! We've got to hurry!" Kansho stepped on the pedal, but the car wouldn't start – it was on the whole time!

"No, we're out of gas!" He said. Some luck. "Yakimo, can you go and fetch some gas?" He asked. "Here," he said, giving him some money. Yakimo took the money and ran, looking for the nearest gas station.

Lord Teba had also woken up. He was in a good mood thanks to that dream he had last night. He went into one of the technical rooms and pressed a button. Then, a loud, blaring horn went off, waking everyone else up. It had especially startled Bobo, who fell out of his bed. Retasu awoke, ready for what was ahead of him. As long as Teba's usual incompetence didn't screw something else, today should go very well for him. Lord Teba put his usual clothes on and took a good look at the radar. The four star ball was still moving rapidly, while there were still 6 other balls on the map, perfectly still. Lord Teba decided that his first target would be the six star Dragon ball – the one Kansho had! Bobo, Reina, and Retasu reported to Lord Teba's room.

"Today, we will go for the six-star ball first!" Teba announced.

"Don't forget to bring the radar with you!" Reina said.

"Of course." Lord Teba said. They left the room and the tower and went into the plane. Lord Teba pressed a few buttons, and they took off.

Chitsu was driving, and then, she finally saw a sign that said "Welcome to West City". They made it!

"We're here!" Chitsu yelled.

"It's about fucking time!" Gosu said in relief. _Finally! Now the adventure really begins!_ They drove into the town and decided the first thing to do was get a bite to eat. They stopped at McDaniel's, a fast food restaurant. Chitsu knew it was best not let Gosu in the store.

"You wait here." Chitsu demanded.

"Oh c'mon!" Gosu complained.

"It's too risky to let you in." Chitsu said.

"I won't do anything this time!" Gosu said. Chitsu didn't trust him. She pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket, grabbed his hand and cuffed him to a pole.

"Hey, what the hell is this for?" Gosu protested.

"Like I said, you're too risky." Chitsu explained. "You'll probably do something stupid out here, too, if you're left unchecked." Chitsu left.

"…Bitch." Gosu wasn't completely useless now, though. He decided to have fun by tripping pedestrians that walked by.

Meanwhile, Yakimo was still running toward the gas station when he saw a plane hover over him. The plane lowered in front of him, blocking his way.

"Who are these guys?" He asked. Out from the plane were Lord Teba, Reina, Bobo, and Retasu. Yakimo stepped back, ready to fight. He wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Look, kid, we don't want any trouble." Lord Teba said. "It's just that there's something we're looking for in this area and we want to know if you know where it is. It's a Dragon ball."

"Look, I don't know what any Dragon Ball is, so you need to get out of here!" he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Are you lying?" Lord Teba asked. "After all, a liar has to swallow one thousand needles!"

"Look, pal, I don't know anything about any Dragon Balls, so get out of here!" Yakimo said.

"But that's impossible!" Lord Teba said. Oh God, he couldn't be this stupid, could he? Teba went to the radar. "Quick, Bobo, check the calibration on the radar!" Bobo examined the radar and pressed a few buttons.

"It seems to be working properly, sir." Bobo said.

"We're gonna have to look further, then." Teba deduced.

Yakimo was still mad that they interrupted him. He pulled a dart out of his pocket and, out of revenge, shot a dart at the tire. Lord Teba was in shock!

"What was that for, kid?" He asked.

"Up yours!" Yakimo said. He ran away. After all, he had gas to get.

Retasu just shook his head. What else could go wrong today?

Back in West City, Chitsu left McDaniel's with a ton of food in her bag. She unlocked Gosu's handcuffs.

"Now were you a good wittle boy while I was gone?" She said in a mocking, playful tone.

"Oh, shut up." Gosu said. They both sat down on the bench. Gosu ate a bunch of fries and burgers. Gosu was like an interesting study to Chitsu. He was so unusual. He wasn't bad, just misunderstood. After all, he didn't have anyone in his life for so long. "I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to your mother?"

This was a touchy subject for Gosu. He even put his food down.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about, I understand." Chitsu said.

"Don't worry." Gosu assured her, "I'm over it now. It happened when I was a kid. She caught some illness – I don't know where it came from or how she got it, but she did. The disease was rare, so the doctors needed a lot of money to perform an operation. Me and my mom didn't have a lot of money, so I started stealing to get the money for her. But it was so much. By the time I got enough money, it was too late. She died. This four star ball is my last memory of her. She gave it to me when I was four. We saw it in the ocean and she let me keep it."

Chitsu felt bad. This was the first time he ever opened up to her. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's no big deal now. But I'll never forget her…" Gosu said. "Well, this food isn't gonna eat itself!"

Chitsu smiled. Even when talking about touchy subjects, he was still carefree. Gosu chomped down on his food and threw in the street, not even caring that he was littering. He hopped on the motorcycle.

"Well? Let's go to Capsule Corp!" Chitsu excitedly got up and commandeered the motorcycle. She stepped on the gas pedal, and they were off! They zipped past other cars until they saw a huge, yellow, circular building.

"Here we are! Capsule Corporation!" Chitsu exclaimed. It was so huge. Gosu stared in amazement as he stepped off the motorcycle. Chitsu returned the bike to capsule form and walked up to the door, with Gosu following her. She rang the doorbell.

A blue haired girl walked up to the door and looked out of the side. She saw Gosu, and she recognized the hair style. They had to be friendly, in that case. The girl opened the door. "Welcome, to Capsule Corporation! I'm Bulma, first daughter of Capsule Corporation! (She's just named after the Bulma we all know and love. Calm down, fanboys.)"

"Hello, Bulma." Chitsu greeted.

"Hiya!" Gosu said.

"Hey, are you related to the Son family?" Bulma asked. "Only one family has people with hair like that!"

"Um, I guess so. I'm Son Gosu!"

"Wow, it's great to have a family friend visit here!" Bulma said. "Come on in."

How convenient was this? Capsule Corporation already knew most of Gosu's family!

"So, what are you here for?" Bulma asked.

"We're looking for the Dragon Balls." Gosu said. "And we can't find them unless we have the Dragon Radar, so we're here to ask for it."

"Sure, you can have it!" Bulma said. "I figured that would probably be the reason you're here. Oh, and I have a question – do you like to fight?"

"Hell yeah!" Gosu said. "I live for fighting!"

"Oh man, you should come visit after you get the Dragon Balls! My brother, Trunks, likes to fight, too. As a matter of fact, he's out training with one of _your_ family members!" Bulma said.

Gosu's face lit up. "I knew the rest of my family loved fighting. To be honest, I've never met anyone else in my family."

"I also have another brother, but the less said about him, the better." Bulma said. "He ran away a long time ago, and who knows what kind of stuff he's up to now." Bulma walked over to a room and searched through the drawers. She looked hard, and found the radar!

"Is this what you're looking for?" Bulma held the radar up. Chitsu and Gosu were both giddy with excitement!

"Thank you so much!" Chitsu said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Gosu said. "I'll make sure to come visit here one of these days!" Gosu said as he left.

"Bye-bye!" Bulma yelled out. Gosu was more excited than ever. He felt like he had a new friend.

"Can you believe it?" Chitsu asked. "They know your family!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to come back here!" Gosu said. "I want to see how strong her brother is! And my cousins!"

Chitsu looked at the Dragon Radar. "Okay, the next Dragon Ball is reeeeaaaally far south. That's the closest one."

Gosu was way ahead of her. He was already on the motorcycle. "You sure are eager!" Chitsu said.

"You bet your ass I am! Let's go!" Chitsu hopped on and drove away.

And _now _the adventure begins. What will the search for the next Dragon Ball bring for our heroes? And will Lord Teba, Retasu and co. catch up on them? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	6. There are a lot of Talking Animals, huh?

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 6: This World Sure Does Have A Lot of Talking Animals, doesn't it?**

Now that Gosu and Chitsu had the Dragon Radar, it was time for the adventure to really begin. The radar indicated that the first Dragon Ball was located south, so Chitsu and Gosu headed over to there. They stopped at the gas station and bought a carton of gas so they could avoid having to make any stops.

"We have to be quick. That guy who tried to fight me before was after the Dragon Balls, so we have to be quick." Gosu said.

"Oh yeah, I know." Chitsu said. "But we have to think ahead. We don't want to run out of gas again because then he'll really gain on us."

Gosu kicked a vending machine and a can of soda fell out. Gosu popped the can open and took a long sip before tossing it in the trash and getting on the motorcycle. They took off.

Meanwhile, Kansho saw the red dot on his radar going further and further. "Damn, what's Yakimo doing? I'll never get to those two at this rate!"

Yakimo was running back from the gas station. Before he completed his trip, he stopped by to the now-stranded Lord Teba and pulled his eyelid out at him to taunt him for what happened earlier. Teba shook his fist at him. Yakimo ran off.

"Damn that kid, he was completely out of line!" Lord Teba said. "Bobo, you still have that pump?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bobo said. He went into the plane and pulled out the pump and stuck it in the tire. He started pushing up and down as fast as he can. The tire was expanding, making Teba's smile wider. However, he was pushing a little too hard, because now the tire was expanding past its normal size. Bobo was getting too pumped up (no pun intended) from doing this.

"Bobo, calm down!" Lord Teba yelled. But Bobo heard nothing. He kept pushing down until the tire exploded. Teba was beyond angry.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Teba yelled.

Bobo was giving an embarrassed smile and had his hand on the back of his head. "Uh, I got carried away."

Teba punched him in the head. "Look at what you did! Now we're gonna have to find a place that sells tires – and not just normal tires, AIRPLANE TIRES! I'm sure it will cost a ton. And I'm already in enough debt as it is!"

"Aren't you still in that financial peace class?" Reina asked.

"Yes, I am, but I'm still learning. The class is far from complete." Lord Teba answered.

"You're gonna have to stop spending money you don't have." Bobo said. "You get too carried away with those credit cards."

"Hey, I don't need a lecture on how to spend my money!" Lord Teba barked. "There are more important manners at hand. How are we going to get plane tires?"

"How about we stop standing around and talking and actually _look_ for a place that sells them?" Retasu suggested.

"Y'know, every now and then you say something useful, even if you're still a smart ass about it." Lord Teba remarked. "Let's go!" Lord Teba walked away and Retasu, Reina, and Bobo followed.

Kansho was sitting in the car, tracking the direction of the motorcycle. He saw someone running, and as he came closer, he saw Yakimo, and he had a can of gas in his hand.

"Good, he's back." Kansho said, relieved. "What took you so long?" Yakimo asked.

"I ran into this weird group of guys." Yakimo replied. "They asked me about some weird thing called a Dragon Ball. They bothered me so I threw a dart at their tire."

"You shouldn't cause so many conflicts with people." Kansho said. "But what's a Dragon ball? Eh, it's not important." IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU FUCKING IDI- oh, screw it, it's not like he can hear me. "We have to find those guys. We've already got a long way to get to them." He said as he stepped out of the car and filled it with gas. After he filled it up, he stepped back into the car. "Now, let's go." He said as he drove off.

Gosu and Chitsu were driving closer and closer to their destination. They started to see what appeared to be a village. "That must mean we're close." Chitsu said.

"If it's a hostile village I'm ready to fight!" Gosu said.

"Oh, calm down." Chitsu said. "You don't always have to fight."

"What kind of life is that? Fighting is the best!" Gosu replied.

"Whatever." Chitsu surrendered. Nothing was gonna change his opinion on fighting. Chitsu continued to drive, but then, a dear ran in front of the way.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gosu yelled. Chitsu swerved but still wound up hitting the deer. The window and the front of the car were smashed and then the bike spun into a tree. Gosu and Chitsu both fell to the ground hard. Their motorcycle was totaled. The deer was lying down on the side of the road.

"Damn." Gosu complained. "Stupid fucking deer – look what he did to our motorcycle."

"At least we're still alive. That thing came out of nowhere." Chitsu said. Then, she heard people. She figured that the crash would cause a bunch of commotion. However, she couldn't help but laugh at what emerged from the village. It was a group of anthropomorphic animals wearing army fatigues and holding weapons.

"What the hell is going on here?" Said the main guy. He was a bear.

"Arepo!"A rabbit yelled. He ran up to the deer and tried to tend to him. "Are you okay?" He wouldn't answer. He checked the deer's pulse. "Okay, he still alive. Thank goodness."

"You're gonna pay for attacking someone in our village!" The bear said."I, Calzone, will tear you apart!"

Gosu burst out laughing. "You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me! A bunch of cute little animals think they can beat _me _up? Please!"

Chitsu knew that the best option wasn't to act hostile. "Look, we mean no harm. We came here because something we're looking for happens to be in this location. We didn't think anybody would be here. Now, if you guys actually own this item, then we'd like to kindly ask for it."

Calzone, the bear, wasn't quite ready to believe them. "Oh really? And how are we supposed to trust you? For all we know you're here to raid us!"

"We would never do that!" Chitsu answered. "Look, we'll prove it – we'll help your friend out. It's the least we can do."

Gosu grabbed the deer and lifted him on his shoulder. "You guys have a doctor? I'll carry him there."

The villagers were mostly relieved. "Maybe these guys aren't so bad after all!" A few of them remarked. Gosu and Chitsu followed the villagers into the town. The pair were both dumbfounded. The population consisted entirely of animals.

"So all of the animals hang out here, huh?" Gosu asked.

"I guess so." Calzone said. "Most of our families have lived here for several generations." They looked around, and even though the people were certainly different, it looked like this was a regular town. "Here's the hospital." Calzone directed. They all walked in and a nurse walked up to them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Croisante, he'll be okay." Calzone replied. Gosu handed the deer over to the nurse.

"We ran him over on accident. We'll pay for his bills if you want." Chitsu offered.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Calzone said. "You weren't here to attack us so we won't force that on you. Now, what are you here for, anyway?"

"We're looking for these things called Dragon Balls, see? She pointed at Gosu's four-star ball.

Calzone recognized it. "Oh, that? We have one of those, too, except ours has two stars on it instead of four."

"Perfect!" Gosu said.

"…but, I'm afraid we won't hand it over so easily. That ball has been in this village for 100 years now. It is the only thing protecting us from the Gurushimi monster! He's been after it for years and if we remove it from the temple, he'll be sure to go after it! And if you leave with it, he'll kill us because we'll be so useful to him" Calzone said.

"A monster?" Gosu asked.

"Yes. He's been terrorizing our village since before I was born. Ever since he first saw that ball, he's wanted it for himself and countlessly attacked us for it. The only way we could keep it away from him is if we locked it away."

"Heh, don't worry about that – I'll fight him for you." Gosu assured.

Chitsu knew as soon as she heard the word monster that Gosu was excited.

"But it's suicide! Nobody can defeat him! His fire can melt steel!" Calzone warned.

"I don't care." Gosu said. "No fire is gonna scare me!"

At this point, several villagers had gathered around him. Just the mere mention of Gurushimi caught most of their attention. One of the older villagers, a raccoon, emerged from the crowd. "Actually, given a few factors, he possibly _could_ defeat him."

"How?" Calzone asked.

"He needs to put on the Lutetium metal armor." He said.

"The what?" Gosu asked. He was completely lost.

"Lutetium is, as far as I can tell, the hardest metal known to man." The old man said. "If he wore that armor, he could withstand Gurushimi's fire."

"But where is this armor?" Calzone asked.

"I believe I actually saw it in Panko's Thrift shop." He replied. "But we all know him – he probably has it at a ridiculously high price."

Just then, a white Labrador retriever with a big, black nose came out. "Hey, who's leg am I gonna have to hump to get a good deal around here?"

"There he is." Calzone pointed out. "That's Panko!" Panko turned around. The first thing he saw was Chitsu. He started drooling while his tail was wagging. He ran over to her and started…_humping her leg_. He didn't even care if she was gonna give him a good deal. Chitsu angrily kicked him off.

"Looks like Panko here is a perv!" Chitsu said. The rest of the villagers were embarrassed.

"Hey, it's not my problem that a hot piece of ass came all the way over here!" Panko said. "Not too many humans ever visit." He was even cruder than Gosu. "What do you need me for, anyway?"

"Do you have the Lutetium armor?' The old raccoon asked.

"Oh, you mean that metal contraption? Yeah, why?" Panko asked.

"Because I want to wear it so I can fight this monster!" Gosu said.

"Well you sure are the spirited one, palm-tree head." Panku said. "He'll probably crush you. I'd run if I were you."

"Please! I'm Son Gosu – I don't run from anything!"

"Besides, the armor will cost 10,000 zeni." Panko said.

Calzone was shocked. "Come on, do you always have to be so cheap? He's here to save us."

"Hey, I'll have you know that armor was hard to find! I had to dig through so many rocks to get it. And not only that, but that was back when I still had worms!" Panko snapped back.

"Oh, don't worry, I have lots of money!" Gosu was still loaded from the little village raid. Leave it to him to take more money than needed. Gosu pulled a bunch of money from his pocket, more than impressing the villages. Even Panko was shocked. He pulled out a pen.

"I'm gonna have to make sure these are real." He marked one of the dollars, and the ink remained brown. "Well, what do you know, it's real. Gimme a sec." Panko went into his store and came back with the armor. It was shiny and looked like something a knight would wear.

"Do I really have to wear that goofy shit?" Gosu asked. He really couldn't see himself wearing that. It looked completely ridiculous.

"It's the only way you'll withstand his flames!" Calzone warned.

Gosu had to suck it up. "Alright, alright, I'll wear the stupid thing." Gosu put it on, and he looked as dumb as feared.

"Oh look, it's Gosu The Great!" Chitsu joked.

"Oh, shut up." Gosu replied.

"Good, it fits." Panko said as he walked back in the store. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a store to run."

"Okay, now where's the Dragon Ball?" Gosu asked.

"I'll show you." Calzone said. "Follow me!" Gosu and Calzone walked off.

"I hope Gosu's okay." Chitsu said. "Is that monster really that strong?"

"Yeah." One of the villagers said. "Nobody has ever tried fighting him for the past few decades. I hope your friend comes out in one piece.

"Thanks!" Chitsu said.

Meanwhile, Kansho was driving, and the red dot on the radar disappeared yet again.

"What are those guys doing? Do they make a career out of robbing villages or something?" Kansho complained. "I'm almost ready to give up!"

"Don't worry, we'll find those guys!" Yakimo offered his words of encouragement. "They probably just stopped; they won't be there for too long."

"I sure hope so…" Kansho said. They kept driving.

Back at the village, Calzone and Gosu walked over to a temple. "Here it is." Calzone said. "The Dragon Ball-thing is inside." Gosu walked in and a door was in front of him. It was split down the middle, so Gosu pushed the two blocks apart. He found a stand, and sitting on top of it, there it was – the two-star Dragon Ball. It was sealed up in a case. Gosu pressed the button on the case, and it made a loud noise that could be heard from outside.

"Oh, no, it's the siren!" One of the villagers said. "That's gonna let Gurushimi know!"

"Hey, why'd a siren go off?" Gosu asked.

"It's so that just in case Gurushimi tries to break in and steal it, we'll know." Calzone said. "The only problem is, he's gotten used to the sound, so he'll surely come here. We have to get out of here quickly, before he attacks the people!"

Gosu grabbed the two-star ball and he and Calzone ran outside. Gosu looked around, looking for any signal of this monster's appearance."I wonder where he is." Calzone said.

Gosu looked up and saw something flying towards them. "There he is!" Gosu pointed out.

"Whoa, how could you see that far?" Calzone asked in amazement. Sure enough, a hideous Dragon-like creature flew to the ground. Calzone and the rest of the villagers cowered in fear.

"Oh man, that thing is hideous!" Chitsu said, disgusted. She hid behind a tree.

Panko saw him from the window. "Oh crap. I knew I should've listened to those contractors and had an apocalypse shelter built."

Gosu was the only person not scared. I mean, he was certainly intimidated, but he stood his ground. _I can take him,_ he thought.

"So I see you finally let the orb out!" The monster said in a deep, gravelly voice. "And you have a new victim out to try and fight me, how cute!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Gosu said. "Hell, the only thing scary about you is that mug of yours! Yuck!"

"WHAT? How dare you insult me!" Gurushimi was angry. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I dunno." Gosu taunted.

"You insolate brat! How about I show you!" Gurushimi lifted his foot up and tried to stomp on him, but Gosu moved out the way, jumped off of his arm and kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground!

"Whoa, I've never seen anyone do that to him!" Calzone said in awe. "This kid really is the real deal! The villagers were equally impressed.

_Wow, Gosu really is a good fighter_, Chitsu thought.

Whaddaya have to say now, punk?" Gosu taunted.

Gurushimi was holding his cheek. "I-I don't believe it! He's just a kid, he shouldn't be hurting me like this!" He couldn't understand how this little kid could inflict so much damage on him. It had to be luck. On that thought, he regained composure.

"It was a lucky shot, I had my guard down." He proclaimed. "You won't be so lucky this time."

Gosu was unphased. "Yeah, sure, that's what they all say." Gosu said nonchalantly. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Gurushimi jumped at him and threw a punch, but Gosu dodged and punched him in the stomach, hard. The monster doubled over, holding his stomach, and screamed in pain. The villagers were cheering now.

"DAMN YOU!" Gurushimi yelled. "I won't take this anymore, you're dead, kid!" Gurushimi lifted his fists up, and began to inhale.

"Oh no, this it!" Calzone said in fear. "I hope Gosu can survive!"

Gosu lowered his mask. He knew what was coming. Gurushimi shot a huge wave of fire from his mouth and it directly hit Gosu. Calzone and the rest of the villagers stood up and wanted to see if Gosu could withstand the fire. The temperature was scorching for Gosu. However, that old guy wasn't lying – the armor did work! I mean, he wasn't melting, so he had to be alive. But still he was under a _metal_ suit getting blasted by fire. Needless to say, it was _hot. _Gurushimi ended his assault and stopped breathing fire.

"There, you're gone!" When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Gosu was still there!

"IT WORKED!" Calzone yelled. The rest of the villagers were yelling and cheering in celebration.

"Well whaddaya know, it worked." The old raccoon said. "I was just speaking from petty optimism when I suggested that he wear the armor. I didn't think it'd actually work, heheh."

"What? That's impossible! You should be fried by now!" Gurushimi was in both amazement and horror.

Gosu raised the hood of the armor and flipped him off. "Looks like your little fire didn't work. Well, looks like it's over for you, now!" Gosu jumped up at him and kicked him in the face. He punched him several times, and then kicked him in the air. He jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, and then punched him down to the ground. Gosu raised his thumb.

"Sorry I had to do that, but you can't attack these villagers like this." Gosu said. But he still wasn't done. The monster, struggle though he may, rose to his feet.

"Why, you…" He said. "I'm going to destroy you! You'll regret the day you messed with the GREAT GIRUSHIMI!" He powered up and breathed in even more heavily than he was before. He gathered all of the power in his body, and then spat out a _massive_ fireball from his mouth that flew out in lightning speed. As soon as it hit the ground, it created a huge explosion. The heat released was incredible. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a crater. Gosu was nowhere to be found.

"Ha! That's what you get!" Gurushimi flipped the bird to the crater. "I told you you'd regret messing with me."

All hope was lost. Calzone couldn't believe it. Despite how good of a fight Gosu put up, it still wasn't enough. Chitsu was in even greater horror.

"No, h-he can't be dead…" She said, almost crying.

"That kid tried, but oh well." Panko said, still inside the store.

"Now, just give me the orb, and nobody gets hurt!" Girushimi demanded. The villagers all stepped back, but then, a fox pointed at the sky.

"Hey, look!" He yelled. Everybody looked up at the sky. Gurushimi didn't even bother. They were probably just clinging to some feeble hope, he thought. But little did he know, Gosu was flying towards him from the sky! Chitsu and Calzone both lit up in glee and relief. Gosu did a cannonball and then delivered a hard dropkick to the back of Gurushimi's neck! Gosu jumped down to the ground and looked at Gurushimi. He was still standing, but he was gasping. Something weird was happening. He noticed his skin cracking. More and more cracks appeared in the monster's skin, until it burst into pieces, revealing a tiny gremlin-looking creature.

"Oh crap!" He said in a squeaky voice. The villagers were simultaneously dumbfounded and relieved. Was _this_ tiny little guy the true identity of the monster that had been terrorizing them for years? Gosu couldn't help but laugh. He lifted the little thing up.

"Well, well, you're really just a little punk!" Gosu said. Gosu turned around. Now, say you're sorry to the villagers." The little thing hesitated, but he managed to squeak out an "I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'll show you mercy." Gosu said. But then he thought for a second. "No, just kidding!" Gosu threw him up in the air, sending him hundreds of miles away. The entire village gave him a round of applause. Calzone walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much!" He said. "You saved our village!"

"No problem!" Gosu said as he took the armor off. "Here, something to remember me by."

"This will forever be a symbol of your courage." Calzone declared.

The raccoon walked up to Gosu. "Job well done, kid."

Calzone handed him the Dragon Ball. "Here, you more than deserve it!"

Gosu gladly accepted it. "Thank you!" Chitsu snatched it out of his hand.

"Wow, the two-star ball! Thank you so much, you guys!" She said.

"Oh man, he really did a number on this place." Gosu said, looking at the crater. "Tell you what, here," Gosu took some money out of his pocket, "use this to fix your village!"

"Wow, thank you!" Calzone took the money. "We'll never forget you!"

Just as Gosu and Chitsu were about to leave, Chitsu remembered – their motorcycle! "Crap, we need a car!"

Calzone remembered. "Hmm…that is a problem. Wait, I think Panko has one!"

Gosu walked up to the store and knocked on the door. Panko opened up. "What the hell d'you want now? You already defeated that monster, what could you possibly need now?"

"A car." Gosu said.

"A car? Please! My only car is my most prized possession. Only 10 of it exist in this world." He said.

Gosu knew exactly how to solve this predicament. He bent down and whispered, "Hey, tell you what, if you give me the car, I'll let you smell Chitsu's panties." Panko's face lit up. Chitsu could only imagine what he promised him.

"Shit, for that I want to come with you!" Panko said. "I've been wanting to leave this place for a while!"

"Sure, you can come." Gosu said. "We could use someone else to lighten this trip up!"

Chitsu wasn't quite on board. "You better not try anything got it?" Panko smiled mischievously. Now she had two perverts with her. Just great.

Panko went to the back and came out with the car. It was pretty spiffy. "Nice, ain't it?"

"Wow, awesome!" Gosu said. He hopped in the back seat. Chitsu sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey, this is my car!" Panko protested. "I should drive!"

Chitsu shrugged. "Considering what Gosu most likely offered you, I'm pretty sure this is a good cost for it."

Panko gave up. "Fine." He sat in the passenger seat. "You sure are feisty."

"You can say that again!" Gosu joked.

"Oh, shut up." Chitsu replied.

"Well, where's the closets Dragon ball?" Gosu asked. Chitsu looked at the radar. "Hmm…looks like the closest one is headed west. Let's go." They drove off while the villagers waved at them.

Meanwhile, Kansho was looking at the radar. The dot was still gone. "I give up. We'll never find them. Let's turn back."

Even Yakimo knew they had no chance of finding them. "I guess…" Kansho turned around and drove back towards the village.

Little did he know, the people he were looking for were coming to _him_. He had the Dragon Ball that Gosu and Chitsu were looking for. What's going to happen when their paths finally cross? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	7. Gosu & Panko's Excellent Adventure

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 7: Gosu & Panko's Excellent Adventure**

Gosu, Chitsu, and their new companion Panko, a dog, were driving along, with their sights set on the Dragon Balls.

"What are these Dragon Balls, anyway?" Panko asked.

"There these 7 balls, and when you get them together you can get two wishes granted!" Gosu said.

"Hmm. Dragon _Balls._ Heh, poor Dragon." Panko joked. He and Gosu both laughed, while Chitsu shrugged. Now she had two crude jokers along with her on this trip.

"Ugh, you guys are both so immature!" Chitsu complained.

"Oh, get off your high horse." Panko said. "People like you always hate having a little fun. Oh well, at least you've got a nice rack, so who am I to complain?"

"You can say that again!" Gosu joked.

Chitsu was about ready to chop their heads off. "You sure don't have much tact, do you?"

"Hey, don't get mad because I call everything like I see it." Panko retorted.

Just as she was driving, Chitsu felt a sensation hit her. She had to go to the bathroom. "Uh…guys, I have to stop for a second."

"Why, need to change your tampon?" Panko joked. Him and Gosu exchanged a high five.

"No, you idiot! I have to pee!" Chitsu said as she stopped the car and stepped out.

"Eh, close enough…" Panko said.

Chitsu went to the bushes. When she finished her, ahem, business, she turned around and saw a bunch of smoke coming from the same area as the car.

"What's going on?" She asked. She was afraid that something happened to the car. She stepped out the bushes to see what was happening.

"Hey, is everything oka-" Chitsu was certainly startled by what she saw. The car was there, but Gosu and Panko were sitting on it, smoking a joint in rotation.

"Are you two kidding me?" Chitsu said. "You're carrying weed with you? Do you have _any_ idea what would happen if we got caught with that.

Panko was giggling. "H-hey, y-you need to s-stop talking…so loud, man…"

"Oh man, this is some GOOD SHIT, man…" Gosu said. "I forgot how this felt."

"You do this too, Gosu?" Chitsu asked.

"Of course! What else am I gonna do when I'm bored and not hungry? Read? Please." Gosu answered.

"Oh, who cares?" Chitsu decided. "Your weed habit isn't important now, we have to worry about the Dragon Balls. Let's get in the car."

Well, Panko and Gosu certainly attempted to get in the car. But they had temporarily lost the ability to open a car.

"Uh, dude, something's wrong with the handle." Gosu said. He was pushing instead of pulling it.

"Yeah, man…" Panko was in a similar predicament.

Chitsu shook her head and shrugged. She opened both of their doors. "There, you idiots! Now get i-" All of a sudden, a huge bird, that seemed to be a Pterodactyl flew by and grabbed her. It continued flying in the air as Chitsu screamed for help. Gosu and Panko looked up, trying to make out the situation.

"Hey, w-was that a bird?" Gosu asked.

"I-I think it is, man." Panko answered.

"Whoa, that was a big bird." Gosu said in amazement. "Hey man, do you think there are other big birds like that? Like, I bet if we followed that, there'd be some big ORGANIZATION of big birds, man."

"Y-yeah, I know what you're saying. I think it's some big conspiracy from the government. They did some experiment on the birds that went terribly wrong, and now they're trying to hiding it from us." They were true philosophers. "Dude, we're the only ones that know about this! We gotta find out more about this and tell everyone!"

"Yeah man, let's go!" Gosu said. "Wait a minute, where's Chitsu?"

The two of them looked around and Chitsu wasn't in sight.

"Dude, I think that bird took her." Panko said.

"Oh man, we have to warn her about the big bird organization!" Gosu warned. "They might try to turn her into one of them, man!"

"Oh crap, that might be the next step of the government's plan – to turn the entire population into giant birds!" Panko said. "We have to stop them!"

"Let's go!" Gosu said. He grabbed the Dragon Radar to track Chitsu's location as they left.

I think my IQ dropped after writing that.

Meanwhile, Lord Teba, Retasu, Bobo, and Reina were all walking around looking for a place that sells tires.

"Damn that kid for making us do this." Lord Teba complained. "He threw are search off substantially."

"I think I found what appears to be a gas station." Retasu said.

Lord Teba and the rest of the gang tried to look as closely as they could. "How the hell can you see that far? Oh well, who cares, let's go!" They all walked to the gas station and eventually, they found another place next to it called, "Mack's Big Ass Tires."

"Hey, look, a tire place!" Lord Teba pointed out. They all ran in.

"Welcome to Mack's Big Ass Tires!" A man with a bandana and red flannel vest said. "We have all of your tire needs – trucks, wagons, you name it!"

"Um, do you have wheels for planes?" Lord Teba asked.

"Plane wheels?" The man asked, dumbfounded. "I mean, we have them, but…"

"Just give them to us!" Lord Teba demanded.

"You're gonna need show me a pilot's license to buy one." The man explained.

"What kind of crap is that? You don't do that with car tires, so why do you that for this?" Lord Teba protested.

"Well, it's not every day that someone comes in and asks for airplane tires." He said.

Bobo decided to step in. He had what he thought was the perfect plan. "Look, sir, we don't have problems, but you leave us no choice." Bobo said, digging in his pocket. Even Lord Teba was intrigued. He didn't know what Bobo was thinking of doing. Bobo pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground, revealing a huge battle robot. Both Retasu and Lord Teba's expressions changed from intrigue to severe disappointment.

"Bobo, are you seriously retarded?" Lord Teba asked. "Why didn't you bring that out in the first place? We could've all went in it and found the Dragon Balls from there without having to go through all of this!"

"Sorry, sir , I didn't think about that." Bobo said.

"You don't seem to think about anything, do you?" Retasu insulted. He was just as frustrated as Teba.

"Well, I don't want to feel like I came here for nothing, so give us the tires man." Lord Teba said.

"Look, like I already told you, you're gonna need a license." The man responded.

Lord Teba stepped inside the robot. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

The owner knew that even though he had rules to uphold, that didn't mean anything in the face of the threat just posed to him.

"Okay, okay, you made your point." The owner said. "I'll get them from the back."

"See? Things get done so quicker once you're willing to cooperate!" Lord Teba said as he stepped out of the mech.

"But again, I have to ask you, Bobo: why the hell didn't you bring that out in the first place? Now who knows what happened to the rest of the Dragon Balls!"

"I'm sorry sir, I was just so worried that it slipped my mind." Bobo explained. "But once this situation came up, the convenience brought it back to my head."

"See, you've got to learn to be able to think on your head in times of crisis." Lord Teba explained. "It's how I've gotten to the prestigious position I'm in now."

Reina objected to that notion. "Um, sir, need I remind you that you were working at a fast food restaurant while living in a cheap apartment on a four-figure income before this and only got the tower and all of the technology through inheritance?"

"That's not important!" Lord Teba snapped back, quickly trying to stray away from the conversation. Conveniently for him, the man came out rolling an airplane tire. It was huge.

"Here, take it. Now please leave." The owner said. Retasu grabbed the tire and in an amazing display of strength, lifted it up over his head. Lord Teba left and the other three followed suit. The owner was impressed by Retasu's strength.

"Wow, they didn't even need to bring the mech out." He remarked.

They all walked ahead, eventually making it to the plane. Bobo pulled a tire jack from the back of the plane and attached the tire to the plane. Lord Teba was still impressed by Retasu's display of strength.

"Wow, Retasu, you sure have gotten stronger in the last few months. I'm impressed." Lord Teba commented. Retasu didn't say anything he just sort of nodded. That was the first genuine compliment Lord Teba had ever given him, although he didn't think much of it. Anyway, the tire was fully attached to the plane. Lord Teba checked the radar.

"Crap, the Dragon Ball in this area is gone! It's completely out of this area!" He said.

"Do you think that kid was lying, then?" Reina asked.

"Gee, didn't think of that." Teba said in a sarcastic tone. "No matter, that's not the only Dragon Ball to find. Let's go." They all entered the plane and flew off.

Back at the woods, Chitsu was dropped into a nest that was filled with baby Pterodactyls. She was scared out of her life. What did they want with her?

"Look, Mister or Misses, I don't know why you brought me here, but I want to go back, so if you'll excuse me…" Chitsu tried to leave, but the pterodactyl dropped a huge, slimy worm into the nest. It was a truly disgusting site, and Chitsu almost threw up in her mouth for a second. She tried to get out, but then she saw the steep way down. She couldn't believe that she was stuck up here. And the worst part is that Gosu and Pankio were baked out of their minds, so she wasn't even sure they were even aware she was gone.

"GOSU! TALKING DOG! PUT THE WEED DOWN AND RESCUE ME YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Gosu and Panko, who were both heading to that location, heard her yell.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Gosu asked.

"Yeah, I think it was the girl with the boobs." Panko said.

"So they haven't turned her into a bird yet!" Gosu said in baked relief. "Unless…THEY'RE TURNING THEM INTO GIANT, _**TALKING**_BIRDS…!"

Panko was panicking. "Oh crap, I never thought about that! The Government isn't playing around this time, we've gotta hurry, man!" In case you haven't figured it out yet, these guys were practically on Mars at this point.

Panko just sort of walked, but he still noticed that Gosu wasn't following him. He turned around and saw Gosu just staring at a deer.

"Wha-What are you doing?" He asked.

"Man, I've got the munchies!" Gosu said.

"Don't worry about that! Do you want the government to turn us into a bunch of giant, talking birds? If you don't then we've gotta hurry!" Panko said. Gosu walked up to him and they both stared at each other. Panko was seeing in triple, and imagined Gosu as a big three-headed Dragon, while Gosu imagined Panko's head moving to his crotch. They were both laughing and pointing at each other. Panko quickly snapped out of it.

"C'mon, let's hurry!" He said. Gosu was drooling now. Panko pulled him. Gosu eventually got with the program and pulled away from Panko and started walking on his own. Gosu pulled out the Dragon Radar and looked at the red dot and saw they were getting closer to Chitsu. However, he didn't _quite _realize how truly close he was, because he walked straight into the tree that was holding the nest Chitsu was trapped in. He hadn't clued into the fact that he was right there and continued making the walking motion with his feet even though he was stuck.

"How come I'm not moving?" Gosu asked.

"You hit the tree, dumbass." Panko, who was already climbing said. The high was obviously fading away from him, although it didn't quite leave Gosu, obviously. "I don't feel like climbing on my own, so carry me on your back." Gosu grabbed him and put him on his back as he climbed up.

"Man, do you think the secret service is up there?" Gosu asked.

"I'm starting to think that we were talking crazy back there, kid." Panko pointed out.

"Are you trying to back out on this, now?" Gosu accused, "Are _you_ part of this conspiracy, huh Panko?"

"No, of course not!" Panko said. "I'm just saying, don't you think we just going a _little bit_ over the top in our conversation?"

"Look, I don't know about you, but _I_ don't want to be turned into a bird. So we need to shut the fuck up and hurry before they turn Chitsu into one." Gosu concluded. He hurried up.

By this point, Chitsu could hear Gosu and Panko's conversation. She was relieved. But to make sure, she asked, "Hey, is that you guys? Are you here to rescue me?"

Gosu heard her question. "Hey, Chitsu, is that you?" He asked. "Did they turn you into a bird yet?"

Chitsu had no idea what the hell they were talking about. "Umm…no? Just hurry up and get up here!" Gosu climbed into the nest. He ran up to Chitsu and hugged her. Chitsu quickly pushed him off.

"Thank goodness, you're still a human- OH NO!" Gosu saw all of the baby pterodactyls. "Shit! It's already begun!"

Chitsu was completely confused by what was going on.

"Don't worry guys, we'll have you returned to your human forms soon, I promise!" Gosu said to the baby pterodactyls. They just stared at him. "But first, we have to put this government operation to rest!"

"What the _hell_ is he talking about?" Chitsu asked Panko.

Panko would rather forget it. "…don't ask."

"That most have been some potent pot." Chitsu remarked.

"You said it…" Panko said.

"Well, the big pterodactyl left, but I'm sure she'll be back." Chitsu said. Just then, she saw the giant bird return to the nest. It descended, landing hard on the nest. Gosu was in awe and fear.

"I-I can't believe it. We've got to stop them, the government is going out of control!" Gosu said. "Don't worry, I'll save you, too! I know you're angry about being turned into a bird, but be patient! I'll take care of this!"

Panko face palmed. Chitsu couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Gosu and smacked the shit out of him. "SNAP OUT OF IT, DUMBASS!"

That was all it took to bring Gosu back to reality. "Okay, so, uh, we have to save you, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Chitsu said, tired.

"Alright, this should be quick." Gosu said. He jumped up to the bird and kicked in the face. Then he grabbed Chitsu and Panko and jumped off the nest, landing safely on the ground.

"Well damn, that was anticlimactic." Panko pointed out. "All you did was kick it."

"Who cares, I'm back! Now let's hurry up, get in the car, and get that Dragon ball!" Chitsu said. They all went in the car and drove off. Chitsu was looking at the Dragon Radar to make sure she was driving in the right location.

"Say, what are you going to wish for on the Dragon Balls, anyway?" Panko asked.

"Well, for the first wish, I want to bring my mom back to life. I don't really know what I want to do with the second wish." Gosu replied.

"Hey, can you let me have the second wish then?" Panko asked.

"Hold it! The second wish is for me, got it?" Chitsu said. "You'll probably wish for something disgusting anyway."

"Hey, don't accuse me of that. I actually want to have a huge mansion filled with all of the girls and money in the world!" Panko said.

"See what I mean?" Chitsu said.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll let you visit, too." Panko said.

"I don't think I'd want to visit, buddy." Chitsu replied.

"Say, I wonder whatever happened to that village we robbed. They didn't seem to happy about what we did. D'ya think they sent somebody after us?" Gosu asked.

"Eh, I doubt it." Chitsu answered. "Besides, we're so far from that village, anyway. But to get off that subject, I've been noticing that this Dragon Ball we're going after now is moving!"

"That means someone has it. We might have to fight them for it!" Gosu said.

"You're always too eager to fight." Chitsu said.

"Hey, if you do plan on fighting, you better leave me out of it." Panko announced.

"Please, I wouldn't bother asking you to fight." Chitsu replied.

"I'm actually very talented, you know!" Panko snapped back. "I just don't like doing stuff."

"Riiiiight." Chitsu said, sarcastically. "Anyway, we oughta drive faster so we can catch up with this Dragon Ball." Chitsu accelerated, and the faster she drove, the closer she got to the Dragon Ball.

Meanwhile, Kansho was driving with Yakimo back to his village. He had a long way to go, but he wanted to make sure he made it. Although he was scared to have to break the news to his people that he wasn't able to catch those two thieves. He'd long since given up chasing after them after their motorcycle disappeared from the radar entirely. But, he couldn't help but notice a car coming towards him in his rearview mirror. Wait, there couldn't be anyone else here. This was a barren wasteland, after all. He stopped his car to see what it was. The only problem was that he did it too suddenly while the car was getting closer and closer. The car drove up to them and suddenly stopped, nearly crashing.

"Who's there?" Kansho said aggressively.

It was Gosu and Chitsu.

"Phew, that was close!" Chitsu said. "Why did that guy stop short?"

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Gosu said. He stepped out of the car. Kansho was startled – the hair, the clothes – it was the kid who robbed the village! He came to him!

"Hey, who do you think you are? We could've crashed, you know!" Gosu said.

"It's you!" Kansho exclaimed.

"What?" Gosu asked. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You were the guy who robbed my village! Well, I'm going to make you pay – give us our money back!" Kansho proclaimed.

"Oh, so I was right. They _did_ send someone after us. Well, sorry about the money, I've already spent it all." Gosu said.

"How dare you! Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to send you and your friend back to our village whether you're conscious or not." Kansho said.

"Look, I really don't want trouble." Gosu said. "I just want your Dragon Ball."

"Dragon ball?" Kansho asked.

Yakimo was intrigued. He stepped out the car. "You're the second person to ask me about these Dragon-whatever-balls. What are they?"

Gosu pointed at the orange ball with six stars hanging from Kansho's rearview mirror.

"Oh, so it _is_ that." Yakimo said. "Why do you want it?"

"If you have to ask, you'll never know." Gosu said with a smirk on his face. Yakimo was so angered at his attitude that he ran up to Gosu and kicked him in the shin.

Gosu bent down to hold his leg. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

Yakimo stuck his tongue out at Gosu. Gosu was pissed, and he got all up in Yakimo's face. Their foreheads and noses were touching and they were both grating their teeth. Chitsu stepped out the car.

"Guys, guys, don't you think you should all turn the aggression down?" She said.

Kansho was surprised. He had forgotten that the second person was a girl. And she was cute, too. _Oh, who cares_, he quickly thought.

"Look, I don't care about these Dragon Balls or whatever. But, that doesn't mean that I'll actually give it to you. Prepare to fight, if you don't want to get hurt." Kansho said as he got into a fighting stance.

Gosu responded in kind. "Heh, you think you can scare me? I live for this shit!"

"You're making a big mistake, kid." Kansho said.

"Is that all you men think about – fighting?" Chitsu complained. "Geez, these things would blow over so much quicker if you just _talked it out_!"

"Oh, stop bitchi-" Before he could even finish the sentence, Kansho ran towards him and punched him in the face. Gosu was rubbing his cheeks. "Hey, that wasn't fair!" He did get caught off guard, after all.

"There's no such thing as fair in a fight, kid!" Kansho said.

Gosu smirked. "Well, now that we've established the 'rules,'" Gosu ran at him and poked him in the eye, and then punched him in the nose. Kansho wailed like a little girl.

"OWWWWWWW!" He screamed. "YOU COULD'VE BROKEN MY NOSE!" He let go of his nose, which was beet red at this point. His expression changed from one of pain to one of anger. "That's it, the gloves are off now!" Kansho got into a fighting pose and yelled, "HAWK'S CLAW!" (As you can already tell, I have trouble coming with attack names. Anybody have any suggestions?) Kansho charged at him with an open palm with his fingers bent, and then struck Gosu in the stomach, clawing his hands into his stomach. The pain jolted from Gosu's stomach to the rest of his body, causing him to double over. Then, while he was down, Kansho hit him with a rapid-fire barrage of punches, finishing it off with an open palm strike to the face, sending Gosu flying into the hood of the car. Panko decided it was the best to get out.

"Gosu!" Chitsu yelled.

"See? That was all too easy." Kansho bragged. Then, he turned his attention to Chitsu. "Don't worry, girl, I won't bring you any harm, as long as you do one thing…"

Kansho suddenly got nervous and struggled to speak.

"Well?" Chitsu asked.

"Will…you…go out…on a…date…with me?" He said, practically sounding like a little kid.

"Are you serious?" Chitsu said. "Here you are trying to act like some badass and now you're doing this!"

Yakimo was embarrassed. "Dammit, Kansho' why do you always do this?"

"You desperate little fucker!" Gosu said out of nowhere. He got up and kicked Kansho in the face. "That was some attack you had there, you almost knocked me out! But now it's time for me to take care of this little game!" Gosu ran at Kansho and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Then, he gave him an uppercut and an elbow to the face. Then, Gosu choked him with his tail and used it to swing around him and kicked him in the face, sending him into a rock.

"Hey, that's not fair you used your tail!" Kansho complained. "Wait a minute, you have a tail?"

"Hey, I thought you said there's no rules." Gosu taunted.

Kansho got to his feet. "You're some kind of freak!"

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Gosu said. "This is getting dull."

Kansho was out of ideas. Then, he eyed Yakimo. He had a cheap idea in hand. Yakimo eyed back and then jumped on Gosu. Gosu was so surprised he didn't know how to react and then Yakimo held him down.

"Get 'im bro!" He yelled. Kansho walked up and started punching Gosu in the face. Gosu wanted to spit on him.

"You're just a punk!" Chitsu said. "I would never go out with you!"

Kansho was devastated. But he didn't let that get in the way of his assault. He continued punching Gosu. Panko realized this was a sticky situation, so he did the only thing he thought it would work. He jumped on Kansho and started licking his face like a true dog.

"Quick, Gosu, get the Dragon ball!" He yelled. Gosu kicked Yakimo in the nuts, jumped in the car and took the Dragon Ball from the rearview mirror. Kansho threw Panko off him.

"Dammit! You cheated!" He complained.

"_I_ cheated?" Gosu replied. "Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black, huh?"

"I'll send you back to my village one way or another!" Kansho said.

"Oh really?" Gosu pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. "I took your keys, too! You're stuck here!" Chitsu stuck her tongue out at them and stepped into the car.

"I'd like to sit here and chat, but I've got Dragon Balls to collect!" Gosu said as him and Panko stepped into the car. Chitsu turned the car around, and then Gosu peered out of the window and flipped them off as they drove off. However, Yakimo looked to get the last laugh. He pulled out another dart from his pocket and threw it at their tire, making a direct hit. Chitsu kept driving, but then the car stopped and started spinning around.

"What the hell just happened?" She yelled. Gosu stepped out of the car and examined it. He found the offender of this situation – a flat tire. He saw the dart and pulled it out.

"That little fuckboy threw a dart at our tire!" Gosu said.

Chitsu and Panko stepped out the car. "Are you serious?" Chitsu said.

"Hey, you're gonna have to pay for this!" Panko said. "You messed up my fuckin' car you little shit!"

"Hey, I'm not a fuckboy!" Yakimo snapped back.

"Calm down, little brother." Kansho said. "That was smart thinking on your part, though. Now you guys are stuck here, too!"

Gosu was pissed. "Goddammit, we always have to have _something_ interrupting this fucking search! Oh well, it's not like I'm giving you guys your keys back. You're still stuck here with us!"

This was a delicate situation. Now, Gosu, Chitsu, and Panko were stuck in the wasteland with their newfound rivals. But Gosu knew that he was going to make those two regret the day they decided to mess with them. Gosu grabbed a twig and drew a line in the ground.

"I just drew a line. You two have that side, we have this side." He declared.

"And what will you do if I step over the line?" Kansho inquired.

"Well, I'll kick your ass again." Gosu said dryly.

"You wish!" Yakimo said.

"Hey, I just remembered, you still have the house capsule, right Chitsu?" Gosu asked.

"Wow, I almost completely forgot!" Chitsu pulled the capsule from her pocket. "Yup, here it is!" She threw it to the ground, and indeed, a House came from it. Kansho and Yakimo were dumbfounded.

"Well, screw you guys, I'm going home!" Gosu said as he stepped into the house, flipping them off.

"Crap, those guys have a house? We'll get them for that!" Yakimo said.

"They won't be in there forever. They'll try to leave eventually." Kansho said. "And I'm interested in these Dragon ball things they're talking about."

Things had now gotten tense. Gosu, Chitsu, Panko, Yakimo, and Kansho were all stuck in the wasteland. How were they going to stand each other? The tension will HAVE to explode eventually. And what about Lord Teba and the gang? Don't miss the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	8. Complete King Elefonto's Castle

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 8: Complete King Elefonto's Castle**

Gosu, Chitsu, and Panko were in the house enjoyingthe shelter they were provided, while Kansho and Yakimo were stuck with a car for shelter. There was nothing fair about their predicament - they knew there was some way they had to get in the house. Not only would it be a relief over their current setting, but it would certainly get those guys riled up and angry for breaking into their house. Kansho creeped up to the window and looked through, seeing Gosu watching TV with a breadth of food laid out on the table. Panko was sitting in a corner smoking a cigarette while Chitsu was nowhere to be found.

In the house, Gosu was devouring all of the food on the table. Chitsu came out of her room to make sure everyone was in the clear. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower. The two of you perverts better not do anything funny!" She didn't realize that she made certain things more convenient now. Chitsu went in the bathroom. Panko put his cigarette in the ashtray and walked up to Gosu. He had a brilliant idea.

"Alright, now it's time for you to make good on your _promise_." Panko said,

"What?" Gosu asked.

"Remember? The girl's panties?" Panko reminded him.

"Oh yeah, _that._" Gosu said with a mischievous smile on his face. "There's probably some in her room" They walked in her room and looked around. The room was filled with posters and a bunch of other silly decorations. Gosu turned the light on and went in the drawer. Indeed, the top drawer was filled with panties –laced, white, black, blue, even thongs! Both of their faces lit up. Even though Gosu didn't have any requirements to look at them – who cares? They're there! They both grabbed whatever they could and got good whiffs of all them. They were in heaven. But they were so caught up in their little escapade that they didn't realize that Chitsu was standing at the doorway, giving them a melting glare. Gosu immediately noticed, although panko wasn't so lucky.

"Oh…shit." Gosu said. He tried to get Panko's attention, but he was in his own world. Gosu punched him in the back of the head, and when panko looked up, he was struck with fear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled with the fury of the devil himself.

Gosu was nervous. He quickly scrambled out an answer. "Um…this isn't what it looks like!" Yeah, good explanation, dumbass.

Chitsu pulled a shotgun and let off a relentless amount of shots at them. Gosu managed to dodge most of them but Panko got hit with a good amount of shots. They were both laying on the floor with smoke coming from them.

"Now, we're all going to pretend that this never happened. Understood?" She said.

"Yes ma'am." Gosu and Panko said in unison.

Kansho and Yakimo overheard the gunshots outside. "I wonder what's going in there." Kansho asked. He decided to go back to the house to take a look, and Yakimo followed suit. He looked outside the kitchen window and saw a battle-worn Gosu and Panko walking towards that direction. Kansho and his brother ducked down. They had to change their plan.

"Okay, we're gonna have to find some way to sneak in." Kansho said.

Yakimo looked around the structure and saw a chimney at the top. Kansho hadn't quite noticed it, though. "Hey, do you still have that ladder?

"Oh yeah, I left in the capsule, why?" Kansho asked. Yakimo ran to their car and pulled a capsule out. He tossed it to the ground, not even knowing if it was the right one. A box came out of the capsule, so Yakimo opened it to see if it was a portable ladder or something. However, he was shocked to find what was in the box – dirty magazines. Yakimo didn't even want to think about what Kansho was doing with those so he quickly pressed the button to put it back in the capsule. He grabbed another one and threw it, and indeed it was the ladder. Yakimo grabbed it and ran back to the house.

Kansho was confused. "What are we gonna do with that?" He asked.

"We're gonna get in through the chimney, dumbass!" Yakimo insulted him.

"Wait, but to get to the Chimney, you have to…climb…the…roof…" Kansho said nervously.

"Oh come on, are you _still_ afraid of heights? You're five years older than me, come on!" Yakimo said, ashamed.

Kansho decided to suck it up and climbed up the ladder, and Yakimo followed. As he got closer and closer to the top, he became more and more nervous. He looked down, and that just made it worse. It was a long way down. He was sweating bullets. Yakimo just shook his head. They continued climbing, eventually making it to the top. As soon as Kansho stood up, he started shaking. He wanted to get down as soon as possible, but he knew that the fall might even be worse.

"Oh come on, grow some balls!" Yakimo taunted. Kansho knew he had to man up if his younger brother was making fun of him. They walked up to the Chimney, and then they both climbed in and made a huge plunge. Kansho realized if they fell in the fire place, their cover would be blown, so thinking quickly, he grabbed what looked to be a platform on the way down, and then Yakimo managed to break his fall by grabbing on to his brother's foot. Kansho realized that this platform was really the opening to the vent, so he crawled in. He and Yakimo crawled around the vent, until they saw an opening. Kansho looked down, and he saw a room. Then, someone came in. Kansho moved back so he couldn't be seen. It was Chitsu who entered the room. She was wearing nothing but a towel. She looked in her mirror and checked her hair, and then she took her towel off, revealing her whole body. Needless to say, Kansho got _really_ nervous now.

"Oh my god!" he whispered. This was the first time he ever saw a naked girl that wasn't in a magazine. It was glorious. Kansho tried his best not make a sound. Yakimo couldn't help but giggle at Kansho's nervous expression. Chitsu put on a gown. At least the worst was over for Kansho. He decided it was best to leave that area before all of the blood left his head and crawled over to the next opening. He looked down and Gosu and Panko were sitting in the table talking.

"So, what are these Dragon ball thingies again?" Panko asked.

"Like I said before, they're 7 magic balls that can grant any two wishes you desire!" Gosu said.

Kansho definitely heard that. He moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Panko said.

"So far, we have the four star ball, the two star ball, and we just took the six star ball from that punk from before." Gosu explained.

Kansho wanted to rip his head off after hearing that. But that wasn't important. "So they can grant any wish…"

"Well no wonder he and those weird guys from before wanted our ball." Yakimo said. "Maybe we oughta get them all, what do you say, Kansho?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Kansho said.

"Well, what will you wish for?" Yakimo asked.

"First, I'd wish for 100 million zeni. We'd be made for life!" Saying the next wish was a little bit harder. "A-and then, for my second wish, I'll wish…for...A GIRLFRIEND!"

Yakimo shook his head again. "You're pathetic."

"I mean, I have plenty of girls back at the village, but I really want to settle down, y'know?" Kansho explained, with a goofy smile on his face.

"…Whatever."

Gosu and Panko were still talking. "Hey, maybe with our second wish we can ask for Chitsu to stop being such a bitch." Panko joked.

Gosu laughed. "Oh yeah, I heard that!"

"And so did I" Chitsu said, standing at the door, with a smirk. Gosu and Panko froze up. But they couldn't help but notice that black gown she was wearing. It was skimpy and tight, really showing off her body. It certainly caught their attention.

"You know, the two of you are lucky to have a girl that looks like me with you." Chitsu bragged.

"Yeah, but I didn't know she'd have such a mouth…" Panko mumbled.

"What was that?" Chitsu asked.

"…nothing." Chitsu walked over to the refrigerator and bent over to get some food. Gosu and Panko instantly got up to get a better view. And then I mention than Kansho was really sweaty in the vent? Some of his sweat was dripping down into the kitchen.

"Okay, you _had_ to have been doing that to get our attention." Gosu said.

Chitsu grabbed a Popsicle and started sucking on it. "And what if I am?" Gosu and Panko had instantly lost awareness of whatever world they were in and were both locked on Chitsu. They were drooling as Chitsu slowly sucked on the Popsicle with a smirk on her face. Now she was _licking_ it. Kansho was losing control of himself, too. Gosu's tail was unusually straight.

Chitsu laughed. "You men turn into a bunch of monkeys when a hot girl is around." She threw the Popsicle in the trash and went into her room. Gosu and Panko regained their consciousness.

"Oh man, I'm so glad I came along with you." Panko said. Gosu was still trying to make sense of what he just witnessed.

"Damn, she knew exactly what she was doing." Gosu said. "…and I loved it!"

"I wish she would do that every night." Panko said.

Okay, now the worst was over for Kansho. Or at least he hoped so. "That was…amazing." He said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "It almost made me forget about those Dragon balls."

"How do you suppose we steal them?" Yakimo asked.

"We'll wait until they go to sleep. Then we'll jump in and steal them." Kansho explained.

Gosu grabbed a bowl and a box of ice cream. He started scooping up chunks of Ice Cream until it reached the top of the ceiling.

Panko looked up at the Ice Cream tower in amazement. "How the hell are you gonna eat that?" He asked.

"Just watch!" Gosu said. He jumped up to the top and started devouring the ice cream. Gosu ate the ice cream as he gradually descended down to the table. By the time he was back on the floor, the ice cream was completely gone. Panko couldn't believe it.

"You have a crazy appetite, kid." He said.

"Alright, now I'm ready to sleep." Gosu said as he walked over to Chitsu's door. "Hey, can you let us in, Chitsu?"

"Holy crap, we get to sleep in her room?" panko asked.

"Yup. Awesome, isn't it?" Gosu replied.

"You guys are sleeping on the couch tonight!" Chitsu yelled from the other side.

"Oh come on, stop being such a bitch! Let us in!" Gosu complained.

"No, I'm sure you guys are still worked up from before. I don't want you trying anything while I'm sleeping! Now leave me alone." And that was that. Gosu admitted defeat and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I guess we oughta sleep." He said. Chitsu quickly opened the door and tossed two sleeping bags out before closing it back again. Gosu laid out his sleeping bag on the floor while Panko laid his out on the couch. Gosu turned the lights off and went to sleep.

Kansho waited a few minutes until he was sure that everyone was asleep. "Alright, Yakimo, let's go." Kansho unscrewed the vent opening and dropped down to the floor, creating a loud thud. He wasn't sure if the little stunt woke anyone up so he looked around just to make sure they were sleeping. Kansho looked around for any orange balls. Yakimo looked around as well, and then walked towards Gosu. He noticed the necklace he was wearing and walked closer towards him to get a better look at it, and he found it – a Dragon Ball!

"Hey, Kansho, look!" He whispered. Kansho heard him and walked over.

"The dragon ball! Good find, Yakimo!" Kansho said. "But how are we gonna get it off without waking him up?"

"Good question." Yakimo said. But then, Kansho heard something. Then he saw the knob of one of the doors turning. Thinking quickly, Kansho grabbed Yakimo and jumped behind the couch. Chitsu came out of the door and looked around. She could've sworn she heard something. _I must've been hearing things,_ she thought. But while she was at it, she got a glass of water. After drinking it, she put the cup in the sink and went back to her room.

"Man, that was close!" Kansho whispered. "We're gonna have to be more careful."

"How do we know if the Dragon balls aren't in the girl's room?" Yakimo asked.

That would mean having to break into her room unnoticed. He knew the risk he was running by doing that, and if she caught him, she would've certainly screamed and woke Gosu up. And then, who knows what would happen then. Kansho looked over and found his brother sleeping. How did he fall asleep so quickly? Kansho could've sworn he was just talking to him. Now he had to find a way to get Yakimo out of there. He tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy. This wasn't a couple of years ago when Yakimo was still a little kid. He was growing up, so naturally it was harder to carry him around. He tried to pick him up again, but Yakimo fell on top of him, flat on his face, knocking him out. Sleepy time!

When Kansho woke up, it was the morning. Oh crap! What if everyone woke up? He would be screwed. He realized he had to move quickly, so instead of hiding behind the couch, he hid under the table. Yeah, brilliant. Then, Yakimo woke up, so Kansho whispered to him to call him. Yakimo was still tired and wasn't quite aware of what was going on. But then he looked around and realized they were still in those guys' house. He quickly ran towards Kansho and crouched under the table.

"What the hell? You couldn't stay awake and get us out of here?" Yakimo asked.

"It's a long story." Yeah, right. "Let's not worry about it! We've gotta get out of here!" He heard a yawn. Kansho froze and looked up to see who it was – it was Gosu!

_Shit! _Kansho thought. Gosu walked up to the refrigerator.

"Damn, there's nothing in here. I wonder if there are any animals around here?" Gosu said to himself. He left the house to go looking around for any sign of potential food. Kansho didn't want to risk anything, so he stayed under the table. Then he heard a door creep open. He couldn't be back already, could he? Kansho looked up and saw Chitsu leaving her room. Oh, great, just what he needed. Chitsu walked up to the stove and turned on the kettle to prepare some coffee. After it was finished, she sat down at the table. It was a big table, so it was easy for Kansho and Yakimo to go unnoticed. As soon as Kansho looked up, he hit the jackpot. Chitsu was sitting with her legs spread, so he could see her panties. Now, he was sweating and stammering. Chitsu heard something, and wondered what it was. She looked under the table, and as soon as she saw Kansho, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gosu was outside stalking a Lion, when he heard Chitsu's scream. "What's going on?" Gosu asked as he ran to the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Chitsu yelled. All of the commotion woke Panko up.

"No, look, it's not what you thi-" Kansho stopped as Gosu opened the door. Kansho's stomach dropped. The situation just went from bad to worse.

"What the hell are _you _doing in here? Tell me!" Gosu demanded.

"Look, I'm not here to bring any harm." Kansho said.

"Oh really? So then why _are_ you in here?" Gosu asked.

The jig was up. "Okay, I actually came here for the Dragon balls." Kansho said.

"Oh really? Are you still bitter over me taking yours?" Gosu joked.

"That ball was mine, not yours, and I'll fight you for it!" Kansho said.

"You want to cross that road again? Fine, then, we'll take this outside." Gosu said.

"My brother can beat you up any day of the week!" Yakimo declared.

"Oh, shut up." Gosu dismissed. He left the house and Kansho followed.

"Man, that guy doesn't quit." Panko said, speaking about Kansho.

Gosu got into a fighting stance and Kansho followed suit. He immediately went all-out.

"HAWK'S CLAW!" Kansho charged at him and tried to strike him in the stomach, but Gosu was keen to the attack now and jumped up to dodge it, and then kicked him in the face, sending him into the car. Then, Gosu grabbed both of Kansho's arms and placed his foot on the back of his head. He appeared to be positioning himself to curb stomp him.

"Say you give up! Or I'll curve stomp your head into the fuckin' ground!" Gosu threatened.

Kansho knew he'd be in for a world of pain if that happened. "Okay, okay, I quit!" He said frantically. And indeed, Gosu let go of his grip.

"Now, leave us alone." Gosu said.

Kansho was stuck between a rock and a hard place now. Gosu was too strong for him. Kansho decided the best way to steal the Dragon balls was through deception.

"Wow, you're pretty strong, kid." Kansho said. "Look, I'm sorry for all of the crap I've given you for the past 24 hours. You really are too much for me."

"Apology accepted." Gosu said.

"But man, hunting for those Dragon Balls sounds fun. I want to join you guys!" Kansho said.

"Well, your brother kinda flattened one of our tires." Gosu said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You guys can use my car!" Kansho said.

Gosu thought about it. "It's a deal!" He extended his hand out to Kansho. Kansho smiled and shook his hand. Gosu walked back to the house. Yakimo was confused.

"Kansho, what are you doing?" He asked.

"We're gonna help them find all of the Dragon Balls and then steal them!" Kansho said.

"Oh, of course. Brlliant, big bro!" Yakimo said.

Gosu walked up to Chitsu. "Hey, we can resume our search now. That guy's gonna help us and give us his car!"

"Oh really? What a relief." Chitsu said. Gosu looked in his pocket and remembered he still had Kansho's keys.

"HEY!" Gosu yelled. Kansho looked at Gosu and Gosu threw his keys to him. Kansho caught them and yelled thanks.

"Well, let me get dressed." Chitsu said. "Then we'll leave."

A few minutes later, Chitsu came out dressed. "Okay guys, let's go!" Panko put on his collar, and him and Gosu followed her out.

"Hey, Panko, can you get the Dragon radar out of your car?" Chitsu asked.

"Why don't you go get it yourself?" Panko replied.

Chitsu was frustrated, but she knew exactly how to get her way. She bent down and started petting Panko. "Come on, who's a good boy?" She said in a playful voice. She continued petting him. Panko tried to resist, but after all, he was still a dog, right.

"No, no!" Panko said as Chitsu continued petting him "Dammit, stop!" Chitsu threw a Frisbee out towards the car. Panko tried to pretend that he had no desire to run and get it, but he was only fooling himself.

"You bitch." Panko said dryly. He ran out and grabbed the Frisbee with his mouth, and then got the Dragon radar from the car. He walked back and Chitsu tossed him a doggy bone. Panko gladly grabbed it.

"That was completely degrading." Panko said. "Just because I'm different from you doesn't mean I'm still not a person, dammit!"

"See what happens when you're a good boy?" Chitsu said. Panko hated being treated like a regular dog, but he had to admit, it was pretty sweet coming from her of all people. Chitsu pressed a button to revert the house back to capsule form. The gang walked up to Kansho's car and hopped in the back. Kansho sat in the driver's seat and Yakimo sat in the passenger's seat.

"Alright, you lead the way." Kansho said.

"The closest Dragon ball is headed east." Chitsu said, looking at the radar. Kansho turned, and they drove off.

"By the way, I never asked. Why did you guys rob the village?" Kansho asked.

"We didn't mean to." Gosu said. "But we ran out of gas and that was the easiest way to get money."

"Ah, okay." I understand. "Oh, and what are your names, anyway?"

"I'm Chitsu!"

"I'm Panko."

"And I'm Son Gosu!"

"_Son?_ Where have I heard that family name before?" Kansho thought about it. "Oh wait, one your ancestors was a legend of martial arts, right? Well then no wonder you're so strong!"

"I guess so." Gosu said nonchalantly. "I keep hearing about him, but I have no idea about most of my family, though." The group continued driving until they were at almost the exact location of the Dragon ball. Chitsu directed Kansho to stop. They all stepped out of the car and saw a half-complete castle.

"The Dragon ball should be somewhere around here." Chitsu said. They all started looking around, and Gosu couldn't help but notice something strange. He heard the bushes shaking, and then looked even further and saw a little boy walking towards the car. Then, the boy jumped inside the car and drove off!

"HEY!" Gosu yelled. Everyone turned their attention to what Gosu was yelling at. They saw the car driving off.

"My car!" Kansho yelled out.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Gosu yelled. He sprinted off, catching up to the car in no time. Gosu ran to the side of it, and the kid moved to the side to knock Gosu down. Gosu was frustrated, and he ran even faster, now. He once again caught up to the car and moved to the side, and then ran in front of it. The Kid swerved to the left and Gosu continued chasing after it, once again making into the front, except this time he jumped on top of the hood. Except this time, he jumped on top of the hood. The kid came to a sudden stop and then ran out the car. Gosu jumped off and hopped on his back, pinning him down to the floor. The kid quickly slid out of Gosu grip, and Gosu quickly made it his feet. Then, the kid spat some odd substance at Gosu's face, burning it. Gosu yelled out in pain and grabbed his face as the kid ran off to the castle. Kansho and the gang ran up to Gosu to check on him.

"Who the hell was that kid?" Chitsu asked.

Gosu was pissed. His face started feeling better. He had a cold look on his face. "I'm gonna kill that little son of a bitch!" He ran to the castle, to hopefully find the kid. He tried walking around the castle.

"Where are you? Come out so I can kick your fuckin' ass!" Gosu threatened.

"What is going on here?" Said, a deep, thunderous voice. Gosu froze. Then a HUGE man came out from the forest with the kid leading his way. The man was literally the size of a house. Gosu's stomach dropped. Kansho and the others saw the guy and were all equally scared.

"Hey, you don't think that big guy is the little kid's dad, do you?" Panko asked.

"I-I hope not!" Chitsu said, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you want with my son?" The _beast_ said.

Gosu overcame his fear and spoke up. "L-look, I don't want to start anything with you. But this kid tried to steal our car and spat some weird shit, er, _stuff_ at my face!"

"Is this true, Koji?" The man asked.

"I-I'm sorry dad." The kid said. "I thought he was trying to attack us."

"What are you here for, kid?" The huge man asked.

"Um, we're here to find this thing called a Dragon Ball, sir." Gosu explained.

"Dragon ball? We were hoping to find all of those for ourselves." He replied.

"Really? Why? Gosu asked.

"You see, I'm King Elefonto. My original castle is very old, so the members of my kingdom have been working to build a new castle. However, the substance we use to attach the bricks together ran out, and the only way to get it is from releasing it from the Hakuzaisetcha plant. But we can't get it out of there, so we were hoping to get the Dragon balls to wish for the substance to be released." The King explained.

"I see." Gosu said. "Well, is there any other way to get it out of this plant?"

"Well, there's actually someone who knows the spell to get rid of it. But I know she won't do it." King Elefonto said.

"Why not?" Gosu asked.

"She's my ex-wife." The King said nervously. Gosu fainted.

"Oh man, girl trouble. Is she still bitter?" Gosu asked.

"Yeah, of course. I kinda had an affair with another woman, so she left me and never wants to see me again."

"Hmm…I'm sure I can convince her to do it for you!" Gosu offered.

"Oh no, trust me, nothing will convince that woman to do anything to help me." King Elefonto said.

"Oh come on, it's worth a try! Just tell me where she lives." Gosu said.

"You're wasting your time, but whatever. She actually doesn't live very far. It's only a 10 or 15 minute walk." He explained.

"Really? In what direction?"

"To the west. It's a relatively big castle." He said.

"Oh, alright, I'll head over there." Gosu said.

"Good luck, kid. You'll need it." Gosu ran off.

"I wonder where he's going." Kansho asked.

"Hey, are you guys with him?" King Elefonto asked. The group froze. What did he want with them?

"Um…yes?" Chitsu replied.

"Oh, okay, good! Come on in, I won't bite!" the King said. "And I'm sorry for what my kid did earlier."

"So you're working on a castle, eh?" Panko asked. "Got any good food?"

"Panko, don't impose!" Chitsu complained.

"Oh, of course! I have the best gourmet chefs in the area! Let me show you to the restaurant!" King Elefonto said. He was really harmless.

Meanwhile, Gosu continued running until he found a palace. He looked at it, and figured this must be it. It had "Princess Mebana" written on it. Gosu opened the door and found a room.

"WHO'S THERE?" A loud, shrill voice yelled out. Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing a huge woman. She was almost the size of King Elefonto. "What do you want, kid."

She was almost as intimidating, too. "Um, ma'am, I'd like to make a request." Gosu said, politely. "You see, King Elefonto-"

The lady quickly interrupted him. "If it has to do with him, then I don't want to hear it! Go away!"

"Please listen! I need you to release this substance from a flower an-"

"GO!" She yelled, damn near blowing him away.

"Dammit, come on, let go of the past and help us!" Gosu demanded.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed out. Gosu felt himself being pulled towards her, and then all of a sudden, he was sucked up into the women's mouth! He plunged down her throat and eventually made it to her stomach. He avoided touching her digestive fluids, or else he would be a goner. He was inside her body!

"This is disgusting! Hey, let me out!" Gosu yelled out.

"My, my, this kid is persistent." Mebana said.

Gosu decided if she wouldn't let him out, he would have to force her. Gosu punched the inside of her stomach as hard as he can. Mebana felt a pain in her stomach.

"LET ME OUT OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Gosu yelled out. He grabbed what appeared to be an organ and twisted it around several times. Princess Mebana was in extreme pain.

"Stop it!" She demanded.

"Not unless you let me out and help the King!" Gosu said, as he started twisting even harder.

"Okay, okay! Just let go, you little bastard!" She yelled. Gosu let go of the organ. Then, the Princess gathered her energy, and spat Gosu out. Gosu was covered in fluids, so Mebana blew them off.

"Thanks, now let's go." Gosu said. Mebana grabbed him and flew out of the castle.

Back at King Elefonto's castle, he had a huge dinner set up for Kansho and the gang. Then, he heard a huge thud. Princess Mebana arrived. He couldn't believe it.

"Well, I'll be…that kid actually did it." King Elefonto said. He walked up to her.

"Oh, it's _you_." She said, rolling her eyes. "I supposed you've been out screwing more girls?" She said as she let Gosu down.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"I don't care; just give me that stupid flower." Princess Mebana said impatiently. King Elefonto left and brought the huge plant to her. Princess Mebana extended her hands out, and recited an odd spell. After she finished…nothing happened.

"Is it out?" Elefonto asked.

"Don't be such a moron - you have to squeeze it out. I just untapped it." Mebana said.

"Great!" Gosu said. "See, I told you could get it out! And, hey, girl, I think King Elefonto is genuinely sorry about what he did. You two should work your problems out!"

Mebana just shrugged and looked at Elefonto, who was laughing goofily. "Here, kid, you can have that Dragon Ball." He pulled it out of his pocket. It was pretty much an ant in his hand. Gosu took it.

"Thanks!"

"But wait, don't leave without eating first!" Elefonto said.

Gosu's face lit up. "Really? Awesome!" Gosu followed Elefonto to the restaurant. He saw the dinner laid out on the table and ate a ton of food, almost ignoring his friends.

"Wow, you have a bigger appetite than me!" Elefonto said. Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Gosu and the others left the restaurant and prepared to leave.

"Thank you very much for helping us getting the substance out! I'm forever indebted to you!" Elefonto said.

"Oh no, thank you!" Gosu said. "Bye!" They all went in the car and drove off. They now had the five-star ball.

Now they had three Dragon Balls left. Little did they know, the other three balls had been retrieved by their unknowing rival in this quest – Lord Teba! What will happen when Gosu and the gang run into Lord Teba? Don't miss the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	9. Circuses & Video Games

**Chapter 9: Circuses and Video Games**

Our heroes now had the four star ball, the two star ball, the six star ball, and the three star ball. That left only three more Dragon Balls! However, while the group was bickering among each other and fighting, Lord Teba and his crew had lied and cheated their way to the three Dragon balls that the good guys needed. Lord Teba was elated. He only needed four more Dragon Balls now. At this moment, he was back in his tower with his henchmen. He was looking at the radar, and knew that there was a bit of a predicament.

"Hmmm…it appears that the remaining four Dragon Balls are in the same spot and moving." Lord Teba deduced. "Then that must mean that someone else _is_ after it."

Retasu grew suspicious. He knew that if the Dragon balls were all gathered together, then it must mean that kid that he tried to take the four star ball from had caught up. Retasu knew that the inevitable fight with him was drawing near.

"Sir, we should take precautions. I have a feeling that it won't be so easy to get the remaining Dragon Balls from them." Retasu said.

"Oh, come on, let's not be so hasty, now. If these guys are after the Dragon Balls and have managed to collect four, then that means they have radar – so we won't have to take any action to get them! They'll come to us!" Lord Teba concluded.

"That is true." Retasu said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to train." Now Retasu _knew_ he was going to have to fight that kid. He left Lord Teba's room and went to his usual training room. Even if the kid turned out to be weak, when he encountered him before, he was prepared to fight to keep his Dragon Ball. For all he knew, he could have been in over his head, but there was always the chance that the kid actually was going to put up a good fight, and he'd be a fool to ignore a true possibility.

"Man, that guy has been tenser than usual." Bobo said.

"Do you think he knows something we don't?" Reina asked.

"No, he's just weird." Teba dismissed. "Now, we wait. Go make me a sandwich, Bobo."

"But, I'm not very good at putting one together!" Bobo said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lord Teba exclaimed. "Just make it, dammit!"

Bobo quickly ran into the kitchen.

"And you better not forget my Kool-Aid!" Saying that triggered another daydream. Teba was drooling as he thought of the Kool-Aid man pouring him endless glasses of delicious drinks. Those Dragon Balls couldn't come soon enough!

Gosu, Kansho and the gang continued their quest for the Dragon Balls. Chitsu was now taking over the driving duties, but she wasn't driving in the direction of the Dragon Balls. She looked at her GPS and was heading into the direction of a clothes store.

"Ugh, Chitsu, what the hell are you doing?" Gosu asked.

"Well, if you have to ask, I'm getting some new clothes!" Chitsu said.

Gosu, Panko, Kansho, and Yakimo collectively groaned. "Oh come on, can you control your little teenage hormones for one second?" Panko protested.

"Well would you rather me walk around naked?" Just as Gosu and all of them were about to say yes, Chitsu quickly took that back. "Okay, bad question. I just need clothes, 'kay?" They finally made it into the city, and Chitsu stepped out the car. "Now be good, boys." She said in a condescending voice.

"Man, she sure is something." Kansho said.

"The worst part is she _knows_ she's hot, so she uses that to get her way." Gosu said.

"…and it works." Panko said, lighting a cigarette. Gosu and the rest of the guys stepped out the car and looked for a place to eat at. Panko was busy checking out the girls.

"Man, city chicks are the best!" Panko said.

"You can say that again!" Kansho replied.

Gosu found a fast-food restaurant. "Hey, let's go in here. Hopefully, by the time we're done Chitsu will be finished shopping."

"You must not hang out with girls that much." Kansho said. "She'll be in there for hours."

"Well then we'll just have to get a lot of food!" Gosu replied. They all stepped in. Panko, Yakimo, and Kansho all had a good idea of what they wanted to order, while Gosu was staring at the menu. Almost everything he came across to was added to what he wanted to order. After a few minutes, their orders were finished. Kansho and the rest had sat together while Gosu had to sit at a different table because of how huge his order. Kansho, Panko, and Yakimo just got the standard amount of food, while Gosu ordered practically the entire fucking menu. Gosu devoured his food as everyone else looked on in awe. Gosu finished eating the food in record time, wiping some food off his lip, and then let out a huge burp.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go!" Gosu said.

"Unbelievable." Kansho said as they walked out. Gosu looked into the car window and noticed something weird – the Dragon balls were gone!

"What the hell happened to them?" Gosu asked. He grabbed the radar from the car to track the location. It was still in the area. Gosu and the others walked in the direction of the balls until eventually running into a…circus?

"What would a bunch of clowns want with Dragon balls?" Panko asked.

"Bigger noses, maybe?" Yakimo said.

Gosu marched into the circus tent. "Alright, which one of you motherfuckers has my dragon balls?" Gosu yelled.

"Geez, Gosu, are you _trying_ to make a scene?" Panko asked. Several of the circus freaks looked up, startled by Gosu's intrusion.

"Well, anyone want to speak up?" Gosu asked. Kansho looked around, and then he found the Dragon Balls on display.

"Hey, Gosu, look!" Kansho pointed to a huge pedestal that had the three Dragon Balls at the top.

Gosu was relieved. "Heh, you guys got lucky!" Gosu climbed up the pole, but then a man walked up to him, grabbed him, and dragged him off.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Gosu asked. He looked up and saw a man in a suit and slick, gray hair. "Who are you?"

"I am Lance McPherson, and I run this circus." He replied. "Do you have any idea what you were about to do?"

"You're damn right I did! I was taking back what you stole!" Gosu answered back.

"My, my, how do I know it was yours? I just saw it lying in a car." Mr. McPherson said.

"Don't play dumb. You stole it!" Kansho said.

Mr. McPherson couldn't help but notice Gosu's tail. "Wow, that's peculiar…a tail. Hey, I'll tell you what, kid – I'll give you back your little orange balls if you decide to become a performer for me."

"You've got to be kidding!" Gosu said. "I'm not going to look like an idiot!"

"Come on! I'll dub you, 'The Monkey Boy!' I'm sure you'll be a hit!" Mr. McPherson said.

"Like I said – NO!" That was Gosu's answer and he wasn't going to say otherwise.

"Well then, I guess you don't want your toys back, then." Mr. McPherson said.

"Come on, Gosu, just do it." Kansho encouraged. "It's the only way. Don't worry, you'll live."

Gosu thought about it, and as much as he hated to go along with it, Kansho was right. That was the only way he'd get the Dragon Balls back.

"Alright, fine, I'll do your stupid show." Gosu said.

"Excellent! Now, come with me. I'll show you your outfit and where you need to go." Mr. McPherson said.

_Outfit?_ Gosu thought. He already knew that whatever this performance was, it was going to make him look stupid enough, so having to do it in what was undoubtedly going to be a stupid outfit was pouring salt in the wound. Gosu looked around backstage and saw all kinds of freaks – people with three arms, one eye, animals with human faces; just about any weird shit you can imagine was in the this circus. Gosu didn't want to be grouped among these freaks. But he had to swallow his pride and get his Dragon balls back. Gosu was directed to a dressing room, where he saw the ridiculous clothes he had to wear. He had to wear a red cap, a yellow tie, a red shirt, and green pants, and had to wear a sheet of tiger fur around his waist. Gosu finished putting it on and looked in the mirror. It actually wasn't half bad. In fact, it was actually kinda cool.

"Eh, I guess it's not too bad." Gosu said.

Panko and the other two were leaving. "Oh man, this gonna be hilarious." Panko said.

Chitsu had finished shopping. She came out the mall in a new outfit. She now had a black mini-skirt, a white shirt that had "Hottie" written on it, and a black jacket. Panko, Kansho and Yakimo walked up to her.

"You've got to see this!" Panko said. "Gosu's in the circus!"

Chitsu was lost. "For what?" Chitsu asked.

"This dirtbag took the Dragon balls and the only way he'll give him back is if Gosu does a show for him." Kansho said.

Despite the fact that the Dragon balls were temporarily out of her grasp, this was something she had to see for herself. "Oh boy, that sounds ridiculous. I guess I oughta see it!" They all left and returned to the circus. Gosu's show was about to begin. They went into an auditorium with a bunch of seats set up. They decided to sit in the front row. There was a curtain covering most of the stage. Then, the lights went out. Mr. McPherson walked onto the stage with a microphone.

"Welcome, everyone! Thank you for coming to McPherson's Grand Circus! Today, we have an awesome show for you all – I'm sure if you've been to the jungle you've seen plenty of monkeys running around. Well, today, we'll be bringing the jungle to YOU!" McPherson walked off the stage, and the curtain rose, revealing a jungle. It was pretty realistic looking, with trees, grasses, and even sounds. Then, the sounds of a monkey could be heard. Out of nowhere, a boy with a tail – Gosu – swung in on a branch and jumped to the ground. Gosu looked completely uninterested. But he had a job to do. Gosu walked about with all of the mannerisms of your typical monkey. He was scratching himself all over the place and pounding his chest. He walked up to all of the other real monkeys and they all started jumping around and screaming.

Panko, Chitsu, Kansho, and Yakimo were trying their best not to laugh. Gosu saw the four of them trying to hold back their laughter, and it sunk in how embarrassing this was. Gosu remembered the next part of the act. A Lion's roar shook through the auditorium, and indeed a lion showed up. Gosu decided to take the gloves off and go all out on the lion. He ran up to it and kicked it in the face and jumped on it, scratching it up. Gosu then stomped his foot on the lion and raised his fist up while screeching. Mr. McPherson was confused. The crowd didn't know what to make of it initially, but their confusion turned into applause. The curtain descended while Mr. McPherson was outraged.

"Hey, kid, that wasn't in the act!" He said.

"I don't care! This whole thing was ridiculous!" Gosu said, throwing his clothes down. "I did what you asked - now give me back the Dragon balls."

"You can forget it, you didn't do what I told you to! Forget the 'Dragon balls,' hell, forget the circus – YOOUUUUUUUUU'RRRRREEE FIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEED!"

Gosu decided to take manners in his own hand. Gosu jumped up and kicked Mr. McPherson in the face. Then he ran out and jumped up to the top of the pedestal and took the three Dragon balls back. Now he had the three balls and the one around his neck again. Gosu ran out and saw Chitsu and the gang.

"Come on, let's go!" Gosu yelled. They all followed and ran with him.

"So, he gave it back?" Kansho asked.

"Uhhhh…yeah!" Gosu said. Hey, he didn't _have_ to tell anyone he stole them back, did he? Gosu jumped back in the car and the rest of the crew followed.

"Oh man, that was some performance, Gosu!" Chitsu said, mockingly.

"Yeah, good job, monkey boy!" Kansho joked.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Gosu said in shame. "Anyway, NO MORE STOPS, CHITSU!"

"Okay, okay, damn." Chitsu said as she drove off. She looked at the Dragon radar. "It's odd – the last three Dragon balls are all gathered in one spot."

"You think someone else is collecting the Dragon Balls?" Kansho asked.

"I know exactly who it is. That guy who came to us before we left, Chitsu." Gosu said.

"Oh, that hunk of a guy? I don't think he meant any trouble…"

"Dammit, Chitsu, he told me he would fight me for the Dragon ball!" Gosu said.

"Well maybe if you weren't so aggressive of all the fucking time, he wouldn't have told you he would fight you!" Chitsu snapped back.

"I need popcorn for this." Panko said. Kansho tossed him some. Hey, this is a gag story, after all, so he can just come up with random objects whenever it's convenient, right?

"Well maybe _you_ should stop drooling over every guy you see!" Gosu said. Chitsu remained silent.

"Oh come on, that was boring!" Panko said, eating some popcorn.

"I agree, very anticlimactic, I'd have to give it a thumbs down." Kansho joked.

"Shut up." Gosu and Chitsu said in unison. They continued driving to their destination.

Lord Teba was in the control room of his tower, looking at the radar.

"Yes, they're coming closer! Reina, get the maze ready!" Teba said.

"Right!" Reina left the room. Lord Teba went to the intercom.

"Retasu, they're coming!" He announced.

Retasu heard him on the intercom. The time had come. He was prepared to fight this kid, if it's him and if he's as good he seemed to demonstrate. Retasu put his coat back on and stepped out of the room. He went to Lord Teba's throne room. "Sir, if it's who I think it is, let me fight him."

"You take yourself way too seriously. Having you just fight whoever this is won't be any fun!" Lord Teba said. "How about this, we put him through this maze, and if he wins, he'll fight you. Got it?"

Retasu should've figured that Teba would try something as silly as this. There was no use trying to get to him. "Very well."

Meanwhile, Gosu and the gang were drawing closer. Gosu, with his freakish eyesight, saw their destination.

"I see a huge tower!" Gosu said.

"These guys must have the Dragon balls, then." Chitsu said.

"If they're in a tower, they must have some sort of elaborate plan." Kansho said.

"If that's the case, I wouldn't mind giving them a good pounding for it!" Gosu said.

Chitsu just shook her head. At this point, she could see the tower, too. "Alright, let's get ready." Chitsu stopped the car. They all stepped up and looked at the tower. It was impossibly huge. Gosu put the Dragon balls in his pocket and looked around.

"Who the hell builds a tower this big in the middle of nowhere?" Gosu asked.

"Who cares, maybe he wants privacy." Yakimo said.

"Hey, if you have somethin' to say to me…" Gosu and Yakimo once again walked up to each other and stared each other down.

"Calm down, boys." Chitsu said. "You can kill each other after we get the Dragon balls." They all walked up to the tower, and then Gosu knocked on the door. It opened on its own.

"That's strange." Gosu said. They stepped in, and then the door closed on its own.

"Oh no, guys – do you think this is a haunted mansion?" Chitsu asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe." Kansho said. They both smiled at each other.

"Hey! Is anybody there? We don't wanna hurt you guys, we just want these Dragon Ball thingies!" Gosu explained.

"I'm afraid I can't let you have them." A voice said on the intercom. It was Lord Teba.

"Who's there?" Gosu asked.

"I'm Lord Teba. I own this tower. If you want the Dragon Balls, you have to go through this complex maze!" Lord Teba flicked a switch. In the bottom level, the lights turned on. The place resembled an arcade. There was a lit up sign that said, "Human Pac-Man."

"You're all going to have to complete this maze – HUMAN PAC-MAN!" Teba declared.

"Uh…what's Pac-Man?" Gosu asked.

Lord Teba was outraged. "Are you serious? Have you been living under a rock? It's only of the most iconic video games in history! My, I've never seen such an uncultured – urgh, that's not the matter at hand. I didn't expect to have to explain the rules. Retasu, hand me the Pac-Man manual." Retasu left and came back with a Pac-Man booklet. Retasu looked at the video screen and saw a group of five – and the one in the middle was him – the kid, Gosu! Retasu's eyes widened. It truly was time.

"Alright, the rules are as follows. All five of you will wear wrist bands that signify your lives. You have three lives in the game. You have to run through the maze and retrieve all of the "Pac-Dots" in order to win and advance to the next level. Once you complete all two levels, you will be given the Dragon balls! However, it won't be so easy – you have ghosts chasing after you. If you get hit by the ghosts, you lose a life. When you lose all three lives, you will be sucked into a jail cell! But, you do have a bit of an advantage – because on the four corners of the maze, you have "Power Pellets" and if you grab one, you'll be able to temporarily shield yourselves from the ghosts and kill them! But if all of you lose, then I get your Dragon Balls! Now get ready!"

"This is ridiculous." Gosu said.

"Well, whatever gets us the Dragon Balls." Chitsu said. Then, five wrists bands dropped from the ceiling. They all put them on.

"Well, let's do it, I guess." Gosu said. He walked up to the Pac-Man sign and pressed the start button. The Pac-Man jingle played and four ghosts appeared – one red, one pink, one blue, and one orange. The maze was filled with blocks and other obstacles. They all took deep breaths and ran into the maze.

They all ran around grabbing as many Pac-Dots as they could. Gosu in particular was running extremely fast and getting a plethora of dots and dodging the ghosts. Chitsu was helpless, but she was trying as best as she could. Kansho saw here and grabbed her and decided to carry her through the maze. He ran towards one of the corners and grabbed a Power Pellet. A shield was put around him and kicked the red ghost and continued retrieving dots. Yakimo wasn't paying attention, however, and ran into a corner that didn't have a pellet. He tried to run, but the sections of the maze were so narrow. He was cornered by the blue ghost, and the blue ghost hit him. Yakimo was now down to two lives. Gosu was cornered by a ghost, and being hasty and battle-ready, he kicked it and lost a life.

"You idiot!" Chitsu yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know that just touching them would hurt you!" Gosu yelled while running. He grabbed a power pellet and decided to take revenge. He ran up to the orange ghost that cornered him and kicked the shit out of him. The red Ghost had returned and gone after Yakimo. Kansho saw this and tried to run after him to save him, but then the Blue Ghost appeared and hit him, bringing him down to two lives. Yakimo was attacked by yet another ghost, now having only one life left. Gosu, whose Power Pellet shield was still activated, kicked the ghost. Then, another ghost ran towards him. Gosu, thinking hastily, ran into the other direction and ran through a chamber that sent him to the other side of the room! This was an interesting discovery, as it gave him somewhat of an advantage. Panko was toughing it out as best as he could, but he only had one life left. But then, he managed to grab the third pellet and kicked the Ghosts away from him. Gosu went after a few more Pac-Dots, but Yakimo was once again the prey of two ghosts Yakimo tried to run the other way, but there was a ghost on both sides. Gosu ran as fast as he could, but he was too late – Yakimo got hit by both ghosts. He was out of lives.

"Yakimo!" Kansho yelled.

"Well, that's too bad!" Lord Teba said through the intercom. "I'm afraid you have to go to jail now!" A hole opened in the ceiling and sucked Yakimo up. The ceiling closed, with no sign of him.

"Dammit!" Kansho yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll get us through this." Gosu said. He grabbed the last pellet and kicked the pink ghost, and then grabbed the last few dots, advancing them to stage two!

"Well, well, you guys are better than I thought! On to stage two!" Lord Teba announced. A door opened with a sign that said "Stage Two" on it. Gosu, Kansho & Chitsu, and Panko walked in. Stage two was almost the same as stage one.

"Oh come on, you've got to be better than this!" Gosu taunted.

"Oh, don't get cocky now. The ghosts are much faster this time around, and you'll have the same number of lives you had at the end of the last game!" Teba said.

"That's not fair!" Chitsu yelled.

"Well, that's the rules." Gosu said. "No problem! Start the game!"

As you wish…" Lord Teba said. The jingle came on, and the game began. Gosu once again retrieved the dots, but the ghosts were indeed faster. Gosu ran at full speed and even dodged some of the ghosts. Panko however, didn't have much luck against these faster ghosts, and got hit, losing his last life. Now he got sucked in through the ceiling.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Gosu yelled. Gosu grabbed one of the power pellets and kicked two of the Ghosts. One of the ghosts attacked Kansho, leaving him with one life.

"Kansho, stay on your toes!" Gosu advised. "These guys are tough!" Gosu said as he kicked another ghost. However, his shield was down, so he lost a life, leaving him with one as well. "Shit!"

Kansho decided the best thing to do was to work with Gosu. He ran up to him. "Okay, I'll follow you, got it?"

"Right!" Gosu answered. They both ran through the maze, grabbing as much dots as they could. Gosu grabbed a power pellet and kicked any ghost that got in his way. However, one of the previous ghosts returned and attacked Kansho! He lost his last life! The ceiling once again opened and sucked Kansho _and_ Chitsu in!

"Well, well, it would appear that you're the only one left!" Lord Teba said. "And with only a single life left, I doubt that you can make it!"

"I'll show you!" Gosu said. He ran immediately to the power pellet and kicked the red Ghost that took Kansho out. Then he caught up to the pink ghost and kicked him, too. Gosu had only a few power pellets left, and they were all in one section. Gosu ran around the maze, trying to get to it, but a ghost ran in his way. Gosu had to turn to the left, and stayed in the corner. However, the orange ghost ran up to him. Gosu remembered the opening from before. Gosu turned around and ran, but he the opening closed and he ran into the wall! Then, to finish him off, the orange ghost hit him, taking his final life!

"HAHAHA! You lose!" The Dragon Balls are mine!" Lord Teba yelled. "Quick, Reina, get down there!" Reina grabbed a mech and jumped down to the Pac-Man floor. Gosu was pissed. He was cheated by Lord Teba. The mech came down, and Gosu, broken, handed the four Dragon balls to her. Then, the ceiling sucked him up.

Gosu flew up to a room and then the floor closed. He looked up, and Kansho, Chitsu, Panko, and Yakimo were there with him. They were in a jail cell. Gosu felt so guilty. He could barely even look them in the eye.

"I'm sorry, guys. I failed you." He said. Chitsu felt sorry for Gosu for feeling guilty. She didn't want to see the usually cheery and rambunctious Gosu down like that.

"Don't worry, Gosu, you tried as hard as you could." Chitsu said, trying to encourage him.

"Dammit, now we're stuck here, and we don't have the Dragon balls!" Gosu said. "This has all been pointless! I dragged you all along with me for nothing!"

Kansho realized that they weren't enemies anymore. Both of their objectives were gone, after all. "It wasn't all pointless." He said. "Even if I came kinda late for the party, it was pretty fun driving along with you, and I found someone who's stronger than me."

Panko was disgusted with all of this sentimental bullshit. "I can't take this anymore. Can you idiots shut the hell up? I have a plan, y'know."

"Then why didn't you speak up earlier?" Chitsu yelled.

"I was waiting until everyone was here!"

"So you had no confidence in us?" Chitsu asked.

"No, it's not that – I just figured that the guy would do something screwy." Panko replied.

"So, what do you have planned?" Gosu asked.

"Well…"

Meanwhile, Lord Teba was elated. He finally had all seven Dragon Balls! "This day is glorious! Retasu, looks like you weren't needed after all."

Retasu didn't share the same sentiments. He was looking into the monitor and overheard what the group was talking about. Reina came up with the four balls. Teba was so happy, he kissed her!

"Uh, sir, don't get carried away…" She said, nervously. Hell, he even kissed _Bobo_ on the cheek!

"I'm just so happy! I finally have all seven Dragon balls! A LIFETIME'S SUPPLY OF KOOL-AID, HERE I COME!"

Retasu snapped. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that this was all for _Kool-Aid?"_

"…In addition to world domination, genius!" Lord Teba quickly responded. Retasu shrugged. He was still an idiot.

Back in the cell…

"I may act like a human, but I'm still a dog." Panko said. "Haven't you noticed that the floor is just sand?"

"So what are you gonna do?" Gosu asked.

"Dig deep enough into the ground that I can slip under this cell. It's clumsily made, after all – the bottom of the bars are above the floor." Panko said. He bent down and started digging quickly. He eventually dug enough sand out that he was able to make a good opening in the cell!

"So you weren't so useless after all!" Chitsu said.

"Thanks!" Gosu said.

Panko slipped under the opening and unlocked the cell. "C'mon, let's go!"

Retasu saw everything that happened. "Lord Teba, they've escaped!"

His celebration was now cut short. "What?"

"The dog dug them out. They're headed to our level!" He explained.

"Crap! Well, Retasu, you're going to have to fight him off." Lord Teba said. It was time.

"Leave the Dragon balls here." Retasu said.

"But-"

"Just leave them!" Retasu commanded. "This might get messy, so you get out of here. If you have the Dragon balls, they'll go after you. At least I can efficiently keep them guarded."

"Yes, g-good thinking, Retasu." Lord Teba said. He left the room.

Gosu and the gang ran up the tower and eventually made it to the control room, where the Dragon balls were. Gosu kicked the door open and saw Retasu standing there.

"It's you!" Gosu said. He instantly recognized him from before.

"And so we meet again." Retasu said, smirking. "I'm assuming you want the Dragon balls?"

"That's right! Now hand them over, or I'll fight you for it!" Gosu said.

"Are you sure you're willing to do that?" Retasu asked.

"Damn right!" Gosu said.

"Well, that leaves us no choice." Retasu said. He took his coat off, revealing a blue tank top and puffy black pants. "I'll indeed fight you. If you beat me, you get the Dragon balls."

Gosu was confident. "I'll kick your ass, kid!"

And so the fight begins. Will Gosu be able to defeat Retasu or will he be overtaken? You don't want to miss the next Dragon Ball NG!


	10. The Great Ape Attacks!

**Chapter 10: The Great Ape Attacks!**

The fight was about to begin. Gosu and Retasu both got into fighting stances.

"It _is _that guy from before!" Chitsu said. "Gosu was right. He must work for that Teba guy! Gosu, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm more than sure! I'll take him down!" Gosu said with his thumbs up.

"Yeah, Gosu, knock 'im out!" Panko yelled.

Retasu laughed. "You sure seem to be confident. I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

"I can say the same thing to you." Gosu said. The two of them stared each other down, waiting for one to make the first move. Gosu decided it was now or never, and ran at Retasu, he went for a punch, but then Retasu side-stepped and went for a kick, but Gosu blocked the kick and threw a punch, which Retasu blocked. He threw several punches at Gosu, all of them being dodged. Gosu managed to jump behind Retasu and went for a punch to the back, but Retasu managed to grab his fist and then slammed the back of his head into Gosu's face. Gosu stepped back, holding his nose. Then, Retasu jumped at him and punched him in the face, sending him into the wall.

Retasu smirked. "You've had enough yet?"

Gosu knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Even though Retasu was a challenge, that made it exciting. He hadn't been in a fight like this in a while. Gosu brushed the punches off and got to his feet. "You've got to be kidding! I'm just getting started!"

"Wow, both of them are good." Kansho said. "I wouldn't stand a chance against either of them."

Lord Teba, Reina, and Bobo were watching from another room.

"Yeah, go Retasu!" He said.

"So _now_ you like him." Reina said.

"Now sure, Retasu might have an attitude problem, but there's no doubt that he gets the job done." Lord Teba replied. "The Dragon Balls are safe as long as he's guarding them."

"Time for me to break out an old trick." Gosu said to himself. He ran towards Retasu and yelled, "JANKEN!"

Gosu jumped in front of him and yelled "ROCK!" but instead poked him in the eyes. Then he yelled paper and indeed slapped him in the face. But then, he yelled "Scissors!" and punched him in the face! It was a direct hit that sent Retasu to the ground!

"He got him!" Chitsu said.

Retasu quickly got to his feet. "That was pretty clever for a childish trick."

"Whatever gets the job done." Gosu said. Gosu jumped up and went for a kick, but Retasu moved out the way and they started exchanging attacks. Some connected, some were ducked. Gosu managed to land a flurry of punches and attempted to finish it off with an elbow, but Retasu blocked it and elbowed him in the head. Then he kicked Gosu up in the air, jumped up, and struck him down to the ground. Retasu jumped down and tried to land on Gosu's face, but Gosu moved out the way, and while Retasu was trying to maintain his balance, Gosu kicked him straight into the control deck!

Lord Teba was worried now. He grabbed a microphone and spoke through the intercom. "Retasu, you've got to do better than that!" He yelled.

Retasu was surprised, but at the same time, he wasn't. He was right in that this kid wasn't going to be a pushover. Retasu slowly made it to his feet. "Alright, kid, no more playing around." Retasu crouched and gathered his energy. Then he raised his fist up, and it started to glow red. Then he got into a stance.

"FIST OF THE DEVIL!" He yelled. And then he disappeared! Gosu had no idea where Retasu went. He and his friends started looking around, trying to get a clue of where he might be. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Gosu yelled. Almost answering the call, Retasu appeared right in front of him and gave him a thunderous punch to the face, sending him into the door! Retasu laughed. Gosu was laying down on the ground with his back resting on the door, and he appeared to be unconscious.

"That was even easier than I thought!" Retasu taunted. "Nobody's ever gotten up from that attack."

The situation seemed to be hopeless. Chitsu ran up to Gosu and tried to check on him. She snapped her fingers, clapped, whatever she could do to wake him up.

"Gosu, please, you've got to get up!" She said. "C'mon!" She grabbed him and started shaking him. Then, she felt a hand grab hers. She looked down, and it was Gosu's! Gosu's eyes quickly opened. Gosu got up to his feet and had blood coming from his mouth. Retasu was in shock.

"But that's impossible!" He said. "Y-you should have been…!"

"I admit, that had my head spinning for a sec." Gosu said. "I'm still kinda dizzy from it."

Retasu chuckled. "I've got to hand it to you – you're pretty good. Even tougher than I thought. But you're not tough enough, you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure. But your fancy tricks won't work anymore!" Gosu ran up to Retasu and head-butted him. And then in almost an instant, he appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Gosu tried to hit him on the way down, but Retasu ducked and tripped him. Gosu fell, but he sprung up from the ground, backflipped, and sprung off the wall, heading head first into Retasu's chest! Gosu raised the peace sign to taunt him. Retasu's chest was read now, but he managed to get up through the pain.

"D-damn you kid!" He said as he got up. Gosu wasn't letting up his assault, either. He ran up to Retasu and sent a series of punches and kicks his way. Retasu did his best to dodge the attacks, but that blow to the chest was making it difficult to breathe. Retasu stopped to catch his breath, leaving himself open. Gosu capitalize and chopped him in the side, and then punched him straight in the face. Gosu punched him in the face several times, and then finished the sequence by uppercutting him, punching him again, and then elbowing him in the face. Retasu now had a cut on his face, but managed to keep himself from falling from the floor. He was thoroughly angry at this point. How could he let this kid show him up like this? Retasu flashed him a deadly glare and charged at him while screaming. He struck Gosu with a blow to the chest and gave him an unrelenting assault, finishing it off with two swift kicks to the face. He kicked Gosu into the air and in breath taking speed, flew up to him and elbowed him in the stomach. Then he chopped Gosu in the neck to send him headfirst to the ground. Retasu jumped down to the floor with him and used that as his chance to catch his breath.

"Man, this fight is completely even!" Yakimo said. "I don't know who's going to win!"

Lord Teba, on the other hand, was panicking. "No, I can feel it – Retasu is slipping!"

"What do you think we should do?" Bobo asked.

Lord Teba thought about it. What should he use in a worst-case scenario? Then he remembered – the mechs! "Reina, Bobo, get the giant mechs ready, just in case!"

Retasu was panting and wiped sweat off his forehead. Gosu, staggering, made it to his face. "Man, you just won't give up. We're almost equal!" Gosu got into the fighting stance again. "But I'm not going to stop until I've taken you down!" Gosu ran at Retasu and went for another punch, but Retasu ducked. But he was too slow in getting back to his feet, and Gosu managed to catch him with a chop to the neck anyway. Then Gosu kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the head. Retasu was crutching his stomach and spat out blood. _T-this can't be happening. He's just as strong as me, but he's somehow got more stamina. I'm going to burn myself out at this point! There's got to be something I can do!_ Retasu thought. Just as he looked up, Gosu was right in front of him. Retasu quickly stood up and went for a punch, but Gosu ducked and punched him in the stomach. Gosu went for a punch to the face but Retasu jumped out the way and kicked him in the face, sending him into a wall. Retasu stopped to breathe, and then ran at him and went for another punch, but Gosu moved out the way and Retasu hit the wall! He yelled in pain and quickly grabbed his hand. It was beet red, and his knuckles were bleeding. But he didn't let that faze him. Retasu still had the speed advantage, after all. Retasu zipped in front of Gosu and went for a kick, but Gosu grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground! However, Retasu managed to kick his way out of Gosu's grip. Retasu stood up and held his hand, which was still stinging. Gosu elbowed him in the face, and then pushed Retasu into the wall. He was now cornered. Gosu went for a straight punch, but Retasu managed to duck. Now Gosu was the one grabbing his hand in pain. Retasu moved to the side and hit Gosu in the side of the head. Retasu charged at Gosu and went for a punch, but Gosu grabbed his hand. They were now in a struggle, as Gosu still had Retasu in his grip. Gosu decided to headbutt Gosu to get Retasu out of his grip.

Retasu now had a cut on his forehead. He couldn't let this fight go on any longer. He could feel the advantage gradually leaving him. He decided that he had to try his attack again – the Fist of the Devil. After all, Gosu appeared to be exhausted, too, so this time the move might knock him out. Gosu ran at him and went for another kick, but Retasu ducked and kicked him back. Then, he gathered his energy into his fist, giving it the red glow again. Gosu, know knowing what he was planning, prepared himself. Jumped in the air and disappeared. Gosu looked around, but this time he concentrated on his movement harder. After all, he was most likely moving very quickly, instead of disappearing altogether. He looked around, and focused as hard as he could. Then, he saw Retasu's body quickly flash by. Then he saw it again in another location. Then, he saw Retasu approach closer to him, so he held his arm up. Retasu appeared right in front of him and went for a punch, but Gosu blocked it. Retasu was amazed. Gosu's forearm was in pain, but he managed to absorb the blow.

Retasu tried force Gosu's arm down, but Gosu kept fighting out of it. He knew that if Retasu connected, it would be lights out. Gosu hadn't quite gotten a grasp of using energy, but he knew that if he wanted to win this struggle he would have to. Gosu closed his eyes and screamed as he tried as hard as he could to, first of all, gather the energy inside of him. Retasu could feel the power gathering in Gosu as well. But he didn't let that get in the way of his attack. He continued pushing out energy to try and overpower Gosu. Gosu continued struggling, trying to fully tap into the power within himself. He always had a habit of figuring techniques just from looking at them. He saw how Retasu gathered the energy within _him_self, so he knew he could do it too. Gosu concentrated as hard as he can, and then it happened – he felt all of the energy in his body surging within him. Retasu almost stepped back while Gosu began to focus the energy into his arm. With the newfound power, he forced his arm forward, pushing Retasu off him! Retasu was in sheer disbelief. Then, Gosu decided to give Retasu a taste of his own medicine. As exhausted as he was, he knew he could muster one last attack. With a red, sweaty face and almost bloodshot eyes, Gosu jumped into the air, appeared right in front of Retasu, and gave him a monstrous punch to the face! Retasu was knocked down to the floor, almost lifeless.

Kansho, Yakimo, Chitsu, and Panko were overcome with joy. "He did it!" Chitsu yelled.

"I always knew you could do it, kid!" Panko said.

Lord Teba was horrified. Was this really it? He was about ready to get into a mech of his own and go to the upper level.

However, Gosu wasn't as quick to celebrate and take any further action. His technique, while powerful, wasn't nearly as refined as the more experience Retasu. He was probably down more because of the shock rather than the strength of the attack. Gosu looked down at Retasu's body. Slowly, but surely, he it appeared that he was regaining his consciousness. His eyes twitched and then slowly opened back up. Retasu struggled to his feet.

He simply couldn't believe it. That kid had learned _his_ technique, and to make matters worse, he almost _defeated _him with it. Gosu was damn near putting Retasu to shame in this fight, and he couldn't stand for it anymore. But he didn't have any other sort of technique that would work at this point. But he still thought hard. There had to be _some_ way for him to bring this fight back in his favor. Retasu looked him down, and then realized that the key to winning was right in front of his face – Gosu's tail! If Gosu was anything like him, then that would mean that his tail was his weakness. Now it was time to exploit it.

Retasu knew exactly what to do. He stood straight, seemingly letting his guard down. "Coma at me! Hit me with your best shot!"

Gosu was confused. Why was he just leaving himself open like that? Had he given up? He had to have known that he was almost completely out of it after that punch. "Well, you asked for it! Here I come!" Gosu charged at him and went for a punch, and then Retasu jumped up in the air and landed behind him. Then, he grabbed Gosu's tail. Gosu froze as his face contorted in pain. "I've got you now!"

"What's he doing?" Kansho asked.

Gosu kneeled down to the ground, panting and staggering. Retasu tightened his grip around Gosu's tail. "G-goddammit, h-how did you know tha-that was my weak point?" Gosu asked weakly.

"You see, I myself use to have a tail!" Retasu revealed. "So I know all of its disadvantages! When someone would grab onto my tail, it left me in pain! You were stupid not to have cut your tail off or at least toughen it up!"

Chitsu was shocked. "You mean there are _more_ people like Gosu?"

"Man, that's weird. A tail…" Kansho said.

"You might have gotten the best of me, but I'm the victor in the end!" Retasu bragged. Gosu was in severe pain. The tighter Retasu grabbed his tail, the more it hurt. He was powerless to do anything. His tail had been his weak point for as long as he could remember. Gosu tried to stand up, but the pain was too much. He was already getting light headed. If Retasu squeezed any harder, he would pass out from the pain. But he couldn't lose. He came too far to lose this fight and the Dragon Balls. Gosu tried as hard as he could to stay awake, even punching at the ground. Retasu laughed as he felt victory coming closer and closer to him. He decided to put Gosu out of his misery and kicked him down to the ground, letting go of his tail before he passed out..

"Time to finish you off!" He said. Retasu jumped up in the air and flipped. He jumped back down and then landed straight on Gosu's knee, crushing it! Gosu screamed out in pain.

"GOSU!" Chitsu yelled.

"You cheating bastard!" Kansho yelled.

Lord Teba was elated. "Good job, Retasu!" He said through the intercom. "I was smart in keeping you after all!"

Retasu laughed. "It's all over for you, now! I doubt that any of the rest of you could stand a chance against me, so just give up!"

Gosu couldn't believe it. It was all over. No more Dragon Balls, no more anything. All this adventure had given him was a broken leg. He was never going to see his mother again. Gosu felt like he had completely failed. His knee was in extreme pain. When Retasu jumped down on it, he felt his bones almost crush to pieces. All Gosu could do now was lay down and look out the window. It was night at this point. Gosu looked at the stars and then looked up further. The full moon was out. Gosu stared at it – it had been the first full moon for a while. Gosu continued looking at because let's face it – that was the only distraction from how horrible things had turned out. Retasu grabbed the Dragon balls and walked forward, stopping to taunt Gosu. But then, something happened. Gosu's eyes widened and he had a blank stare. His pupils turned pink and his body started shaking. Retasu and the others had taken notice to this.

"What's happening to Gosu?" Kansho asked. "Did you do something to him?"

Retasu had no idea what was happening. "Of course not, I'm as confused as you!"

Gosu's shirt burst open and his pants ripped as well. Gosu's body began expanding in size and was growing fur. His face began to morph and now he was growing fangs! Lord Teba had noticed what was happening on the video screen. As Gosu continued growing, he realized that he was probably goin g to destroy the entire castle at this point! Thinking quickly, he grabbed one of the mechs.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He yelled to Bobo and Reina. They flew _through _ the wall and outside.

Meanwhile, Kansho and the others also realized what was happening. They all ran downstairs as fast as possible, eventually leaving the building.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Panko asked.

"I always thought he was strange!" Chitsu said in horror.

Retasu looked on in complete shock. Gosu grew to a bigger size and broke through the entire room. His increasing mass crushed the floor all the way to the ground and smashed through the room, smacking Retasu down all the way to the ground in the process. The tower was completely demolished. Gosu stopped growing, as he had completed his transformation into the Giant Ape!

Lord Teba almost shit himself. Even in the mech, he felt complete powerless. "We've got to get the Dragon Balls!"

Gosu stood up and he was completely out of control. In his Great Ape form, he had no reasoning at all. He started pounding on his chest and destroying whatever was in his path. He took out what was left of the tower while Lord Teba tried his best to avoid running into the ape. He saw the dragon balls and quickly tossed them into the mech suit. Then, he saw the ape turn his attention to him. Lord Teba screamed in horror and flew away. But who cares, Gosu was an ape! Gosu chased after Teba and smacked his mech down to the ground, and he fell into Bobo and Reina in the process, destroying their mechs in a small explosion.

Kansho, Chitsu, Panko, and Yakimo couldn't believe what was happening.

"Gosu's completely lost it!" Kansho said. "There's got to be a way to bring him back to normal!"

Kansho figured that the transformation had to be solely because of his tail. After all, Retasu once had a tail and he didn't transform either, so he knew that he had to get rid of his tail.

Retasu got to his feet and looked on at the ape in simultaneous awe and horror. He couldn't understand how Gosu transformed into this beast. Had _he_ transformed into this back when he had a tail as well? If he did, he certainly wasn't aware of it. However, before he could gather his thoughts, the ape turned towards _him_. Retasu was horrified as Gosu ran towards him and raised his foot up. The ape let his foot down and Retasu grabbed it. He put all of his power into keeping his foot from coming down and smashing him. However, it was just too much. This ape's power was exponentially greater than his original self's. Retasu tried as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough. The ape's foot crushed him, killing him in the process. Retasu's body laid their lifeless. Kansho and the rest of them saw the whole thing.

"H-he actually killed him…" Yakimo said.

"That guy's gone _completely_ mad!" Panko said.

Lord Teba felt all of his hopes and aspirations going away. The realization came that he very well might die tonight. Kansho tried to get the ape's attention.

"Gosu, it's us! You've got to be in there somewhere!" He yelled. Gosu let out a huge roar and chased after him. Kansho managed to run a circle around him and get behind him in the process. He grabbed onto Gosu's tail, but it was so huge that he was swung off of it. Kansho fell hard onto the ground. Now, the ape turned to Yakimo, Panko, and Chitsu. All panko could do was scream while Yakimo gave up. He knew that nothing would get through to him. Chitsu didn't give up, though.

"Come on, Gosu, snap out of it!" Chitsu yelled. "I _know_ you're still there!" Gosu just roared and kicked more debris. Chitsu realized there was probably only one way to truly get Gosu under control.

_I _really_ don't want to do this, but it's the only way!_ She thought. Oh, Jesus. "HERE GOES NOTHING!" She yelled before lifting her shirt up and flashing Gosu! Panko, Yakimo, and Kansho stared in complete amazement while Chitsu held back her urge to kill them. Gosu continued destroying things, but then he stopped and saw the show Chitsu was putting on. He was staring blankly. Did it work? After all, the ape now appeared to be…drooling.

Chitsu's shirt was still raised up. "Okay, Gosu, if you're aware of who we are, raise your arm!" The ape raised his arm up.

"Perfect!" Chitsu said.

"I can't believe it." Kansho said. "Boobs really _are_ mind control devices!"

Panko was too busy staring at Chitsu's chest to care about anything that was happening at the moment.

"This is both the best and worst day of my life." Panko said.

Kansho saw Lord Teba and the others staring in horror. He ran up to them.

"Give us _all_ of the Dragon Balls!" He demanded.

"No, finders keepers!" Teba said, sticking his tongue out.

Kansho smirked. "I was hoping you would say that." He said. "Hey, Gosu!" The ape turned towards him. "It's the guys who stole the Dragon Balls! Get him!" Gosu roared and then ran at them. The trio screamed in horror as Bobo quickly threw a capsule to the ground, revealing a plane. They all jumped in and before even closing it, they flew off as fast as they could, leaving the Dragon balls behind. They were all glowing, ready to be activated.

"Okay, you can stop!" Kansho said. He stopped. "Okay, Gosu, I'm gonna need you to be a good boy and stay there. We're gonna try and bring you back to normal!" Kansho ran up to Yakimo.

"Hey, get your sword from the car!" He said. Yakimo ran to the car and dug through the trunk, and indeed, he found a sword. Kansho grabbed it and walked up to Gosu and more specifically, he walked up to his tail. Retasu lifted the sword up, and then taking a good swing, chopped the tail completely off! The Ape screamed loudly, and then slowly, he started to regress. He began shrinking as his fur started to leave his body as well. Eventually, Gosu shrunk back into his regular size, being completely back to normal. Gosu fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Wow, at least it's over." Kansho said.

"Yeah, and something _reeeeaaally _good came out of it." Panko said while looking at Chitsu.

"Look, I did what I had to do." Chitsu said. "But that's nothing to worry about. I can't believe Gosu can turn into a giant ape. I knew there was something unusual about him."

"Well, at least he won't be transforming again, since we removed his tail." Kansho said.

"Well, hey, at least we got the Dragon Balls!" Chitsu said.

That's right – the Dragon Balls! Kansho remembered his plan. But, he couldn't do it now. Even though he was planning on stealing the balls from them, after all the stuff they went through in the last two days, he would feel horrible. They became his friends.

"I think we should wait until the little guy wakes up." Kansho said.

The adventure is finally complete – our heroes finally got all seven Dragon Balls! Don't miss the next Dragon Ball NG!

**Yeah, I know, I updated two chapters within a day of each other. But today I had to work and writing this was the easiest way to kill time, and I have a bad habit of wanting to show off my work after I finish it. So there!**


	11. Gosu's Wish

**Chapter 11: Gosu's Wish**

The adventure was over. Chitsu and the rest of the gang finally found all seven Dragon balls. Sure, they got stolen at one point and Gosu nearly killed everyone, but still, it was a relief to have the Dragon balls again. Gosu was still lying on the ground, naked and unconscious. Chitsu used her vest to cover him up.

"Well, this was some night." She said.

"You said it." Kansho replied.

"I'm gonna sleep. We'll make the wish tomorrow." Chitsu decided. She couldn't be bothered to get the capsule out. She just fell asleep on the floor. Kansho, Panko, and Yakimo all decided to sleep in the car.

Finally, the sun arose. Chitsu was the first to wake up. She looked around just to make sure nothing strange happened. Gosu was still sleeping, and the Dragon balls were still there, glowing. Chitsu woke everyone up.

"Come on, it's time to make the wishes!" Chitsu said. Panko, Kansho, and Yakimo all woke up. Then, Gosu woke up. He looked all around him, and was dumbfounded by the sight.

"Oh man, what happened…" He said. "I don't remember anything. I just remember Retasu breaking my knee, and that was it. And yet now, all of a sudden my knee is perfectly fine." Gosu said. "And speaking of him, what happened?"

Chitsu and the others were confused. He wasn't even aware of what he did, even after Chitsu managed to gain his control.

"He's over there." Chitsu said, pointing at Retasu's corpse.

Gosu couldn't believe it. He was about to remember until he remembered that he didn't have any clothes. "Uh, guys, what happened to my clothes?"

"It's a long story." Kansho said. "Hey, Yakimo, do you have any spare clothes?" Yakimo went to the trunk of Kansho's car and found an outfit. "Here' see if this fits." He tossed the clothes over to Gosu. Gosu tried them on.

"Well, this is kinda goofy, but it'll do, at least until I get my old outfit remade." Gosu said. After that, he ran up to Retasu's body.

"How could this happen? Who did this to him?" He asked.

"He really doesn't know what happened?" Chitsu asked Kansho.

"I know, it's so bizarre." He replied.

Then, Gosu remembered the Dragon Balls. "Oh yeah, that's right – where are the Dragon Balls?"

"They're right here, silly!" Chitsu said.

Gosu ran over to them. Indeed, it was all seven Dragon Balls, gathered together. "Well whaddaya know? You managed to get ours back and steal the others from those three guys!"

"Yup, and since you're the one who started this journey, you should be the one who makes the wish!" Chitsu said.

Gosu stared at the Dragon balls. He had no idea what to do. "Well, do I just say my wishes or something?"

"No, you have to summon the Dragon." Chitsu said. "Just call it forth, it should be simple."

"Okay then." Gosu said. Then, he raised his hands over the Dragon Balls. "Come forth, Dragon, and grant me my wish!" The Dragon Balls were glowing bright yellow, and then the sky became dark. Then, a huge beam of light shot up from the Dragon Balls, eventually manifesting itself into the Eternal Dragon!

Panko was scared to death. "Oh my God! I-is that thing gonna eat us or something?"

Chitsu was intimidated as well. "Uh, I hope it's a nice Dragon!"

Kansho was more amazed than anything. "Man, that thing is huge."

Gosu shared similar sentiments. But he knew it was time for business.

"What have you summoned me for?" The Dragon said, in its deep, commanding voice.

"Oh God, he talks, too!" Panko said.

"I shall grant you any two wishes that you desire. What are they?" He asked.

Gosu gained the confidence to speak. "DRAGON! My mother died many years ago! I wish for you to bring her back to life!" Yes, the time had come. He would finally see his mother again! After so many years of living on his own, longing for her to somehow come back, she was here.

Or so he had thought. "That is impossible." The dragon said. "I cannot bring back someone who has been dead for over a year's time."

Gosu's stomach dropped. His hopes had been raised, only to be completely shot down. It had now dawned on him that any chances of ever seeing his mother again were gone. Chitsu couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Gosu just stood there in shock. But then, he realized that perhaps it's for the best. Yes, indeed – this realization has actually helped him rather than hurt him – now he can come to grips with the fact that his mother is dead and won't be coming back. Potentially, some of the resentment he had harbored for so long may fade away.

"Look, Gosu…" Chitsu began.

Gosu turned around, flashing a huge grin. "It's no big deal! Maybe it just wasn't meant to be!" Chitsu was relieved to know that Gosu wasn't completely broken over this and was still his normal self.

"Do you have any more wishes?" The Dragon asked.

Gosu thought about it. There had to be something else he wanted. A lifetime's supply of food? Eh, that's what stealing's for. A nude clone of Chitsu? Nah, she'd probably be just as bitchy. Then, he looked over at Retasu. Even if Retasu was an asshole, he was a great fighter. He was the first true legitimate challenge he ever faced. He was the only person who he could safely say was his equal – hell' perhaps he was even better. Gosu couldn't deny it – he wanted another crack at him. He would get stronger, of course, and take him down. Gosu had made up his mind.

"Alright, I know what my wish will be!" Gosu yelled. "You see that Retasu guy over there? I want you to bring him back to life!"

Both Chitsu and Panko had to do a double take. Had he gone insane?

"Gosu, what the fuck are you doing?" Chitsu exclaimed. "This is the dirtbag that _broke your knee!_"

"Yeah, I know." Gosu said. "And that's what's exciting to me."

The Dragon spoke. "It shall be done." The Dragon's eyes glowed. It seemed like nothing happened, at first. "Your wish has been granted." Gosu turned to Retasu. Retasu's eyes started twitching and eventually opened. He was incredibly confused. How was he awake? He was sure he was killed by the kid when he turned into an ape. He looked up and saw that the sky was dark, and then looked even further to find a huge Dragon! _Is this it?_ He thought, _The Dragon?_ He looked over to see Gosu looking back at him smirking. He pieced two and two together. That kid wished him back to life. Retasu simply snarled, grabbed his overcoat that he saw lying on the floor, and ran off. Gosu knew he didn't need to hear any affirmation. Retasu was alive again, and this probably wasn't going to be the last time he'd see him.

"I don't get it. Why would you wish him back to life after him and his leader tried to steal the Dragon Balls from us?" Chitsu asked.

Kansho, however, understood the ways of a fighter. "He doesn't need to explain himself." He said. "He wants another chance at fighting him, am I right, Gosu?"

"Yup!" Gosu said. "I'm gonna train as hard as I can to kick his ass!"

"Well that's certainly idealistic." Panko said sarcastically.

"What is your second wish? Speak, now." The Dragon said.

Well, now they were stumped. Chitsu still never really decided on what she wanted. She initially wanted a dream mansion, but she would be all alone and bored anyway. Gosu once again pondered on the idea of food. But before anybody could take any further action, Panko blurted his wish out.

"I WANT THE MOST EXPENSIVE CAR EVER CREATED!"

"It shall be done." Shenron's eyes glowed and then an extremely snazzy looking black sports car dropped from the sky.

"Seriously, you wasted the last wish on a car?" Chitsu asked.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell." The Dragon disappeared and the Dragon Balls rose up into the air and scattered across the globe. The sky cleared up. Panko was too busy fawning over the car to care.

"What happened?" Gosu asked.

"I read that the Dragon balls scatter across the world after they're used and turn to stone for a year." Chitsu said.

"Really?" Gosu asked. "So I won't be able to find the four-star ball for a whole year? Damn…so what am I gonna do…"

"Wait, remember what I said about the World Martial Arts Tournament before?" Chitsu asked. "Well, a while ago I saw a commercial for it where they said that 100th Tournament was in 3 months. It'd be awesome if you entered it!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Gosu said. "I would kick ass in that tournament!"

"Oh, that's great!" Kansho said. "I've actually been training for the tournament."

"You're really gonna be entering, Kansho?" Gosu asked. "Can I train with you?"

"Sure, but I doubt _I'd_ be able to keep up with you, Gosu." Kansho said.

"Don't worry about that. You _are_ really strong. You'd make a great sparring partner!" Gosu said.

Kansho thought about it. "You know what? It's a deal!"

"But, um, I don't think the people in our village would be eager to welcome Gosu, remember?" Yakimo interjected.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Kansho said. "Oh, who cares, we'll just convince them that you're a good person."

"I can't wait to train with you." Gosu said.

"We're both going to make sure we're in top form for the Martial Arts Tournament." Kansho said.

"So…I guess this is goodbye?" Chitsu asked.

"Well, not goodbye, just see ya later!" Gosu said. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Tell you what, I'll be there to cheer you two on at the tournament!" She said.

"That's great!" Gosu said. "See ya in three months!" Gosu said as he stepped in Kansho's car.

"Bye, Gosu!" Chitsu yelled. Chitsu poked Panko to snap him out of it. "Hey, do you mind giving me a ride to West City? I need to return the Dragon Radar."

"Fine, as long as we don't get into any shit." Panko said. He opened the door and took the keys out. "Come in." He said. Chitsu followed, and they drove off.

Kansho and Yakimo stepped into their car, with Gosu in the passenger's seat, and they drove off as well. They had a lot to do. Now, it was time to train for the World Martial Arts Tournament. What lies ahead for Gosu and Kansho? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!

**Short & Sweet. I had to wrap things up!**


	12. Gosu Gets a Job

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 12: Gosu Gets a Job**

Gosu had decided to go train with Kansho for the next three months so he could fight in the 100th World Martial Arts Tournament. He wanted to make sure he was in tip-top shape so he could kick ass. He, Kansho, and Yakimo were driving back to the village in Kansho's car. The only thing Gosu was weary about was how the village would react to him. He figured that they wouldn't take too kindly to him after robbing their bank.

"Hey, Gosu, if you're worried about the villagers being hostile towards you, don't. I'll tell them why you robbed the bank and how we're friends now." Kansho said.

"Oh, that's cool thanks." Gosu said.

"Y'know, the crazy thing is, I should've known not to fight you." Kansho said. "Considering how dedicated I've been in my training for the tournament, I should've instantly realized that you looked exactly like the legendary Son Goku."

"That's the second time I've heard about him. I don't know who he is because of how far removed I am from the rest of my family." Gosu said.

"He's a legend of martial arts. He won the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament and amazed the fans with his superhuman strength. He's been immortalized with his statue that's present at the Tournament Arena. Considering that you have his blood flowing through his veins, it's only natural that you were so strong." Kansho explained.

This more than motivated Gosu. "I have a lot to live up to. I want to be as much of a legend as he was!" Gosu said.

"And speaking of which, a lot of your relatives have been making names for themselves at the last few tournaments. This might be your way to meet your family." Kansho said.

"Heh, they're probably gonna be surprised to know that there's another family member that's a fighting freak!" Gosu remarked.

Meanwhile, Chitsu and Panko had made it to Capsule Corp through a short cut to West City that Panko knew of. Chitsu went to the building and knocked on the door. Bulma opened it up with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you're back!" Bulma said. "Did you find the Dragon Balls?"

"Yeah! But it was close – we almost got the Dragon Balls stolen by some short red guy in a castle, and then Gosu had to fight some kid named…Retasu, I think?" Chitsu said.

Bulma gasped when she heard that name mentioned. _It couldn't be, could it?_ She thought.

"What's wrong?" Chitsu asked.

"Oh, nothing. You can continue." Bulma said.

"Well, anyway, long story short, Gosu managed to get the Dragon Balls back for us, but we found out that he couldn't bring his mom back to life because she was dead for more than a year." Chitsu explained.

"Wow, that's bad." Bulma said.

"So Gosu instead used his wish to bring the Retasu guy back to life so he could fight him again. And then my companion over here used the second wish to get this car." Chitsu said.

"Where's Gosu?" Bulma asked.

"He's gone off to train for the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Chitsu said.

"Really? My brother and his friends are training for that now!" Bulma said.

"That's great. Here's your Dragon Radar!" Chitsu said, handing her the radar.

"Thanks! Bye!" Bulma said.

Chitsu waved back and went in Panko's car and drove off.

Gosu and Kansho were close to the village. "So, what kind of training do you do there?" Gosu asked.

"I mostly just spend my time perfecting my techniques and do a lot of running. Sometimes I fight training dummies, but it's just not the same as having a sparring partner." Kansho said.

"Hey, you have me, too!" Yakimo said.

"Yeah, but you're still young." Kansho said. "I need someone at my level if I want to really get better."

They now arrived at Kansho's village. Kansho stopped the car as a stampede of people ran up to him.

"Kansho, did you get hi-" The woman stopped when she saw Gosu in the car. "GET HIM!" The huge crowd of people ran towards Gosu as he stood up, ready to fight whoever came to him. But then, Kansho ran in Gosu's way.

"Don't do it!" Kansho yelled. "He's not as bad as we all thought!"

"What do you mean? This is the guy who robbed our town; he's not a good person!" A man said.

"He didn't rob us for the sake of getting money. He and his friend needed gas money, and this was the only way to get it." Kansho said. "The two of us our friends now!"

Gosu decided to explain himself to the people. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to hurt any of you guys. Is there any way for me to make it up to you guys?"

"We lost a good amount of money from your little robbery, so you're gonna work at Daichi's restaurant to make the money back." An elderly woman said.

"What? B-but, I'm here to train with Kansho!" Gosu protested.

"Well, if you do the crime, you do the time!" A woman said. "I'm Daichi, your new boss."

"C'mon, there's got to be some other way to go about this." Gosu said. He _really_ didn't want to do this. He never had a job in his life, after all – he made all of his money and got all of his food from stealing. This would certainly be a boring experience. And to make matters worse, it was going to cut into his training. What was gonna happen? Would he become a weak pacifist? He had a tournament to prepare for!

"Hey, look, Gosu here is really strong and he's going to compete in the Martial Arts Tournament. If he wins, then he'll give you the prize money!" Kansho said.

"No way! I'd rather use that money for myself." Gosu said.

"Dammit, Gosu, I was trying to help you!" Kansho said.

"I'll tell you what – I'll give Gosu a job that will _help_ his training – he'll be the delivery boy. He'll also do some construction related tasks." Daichi said.

Gosu was somewhat relieved. "Well, at least I'll be active. And I _will_ be delivering on foot, right?" He asked.

"Of course. You're not gonna get any stronger if you just drove, after all." Daichi said.

"Will Gosu and I still get chances to train together?" Kansho asked.

"Yes. When Gosu isn't working, then you two are free to train." Daichi replied.

"So when do I start working?" Gosu asked.

"Hmm…tomorrow is good, I suppose." She said.

"Well, Gosu, what do you say we begin our training now?" Kansho asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gosu said. "Where do we go?" Gosu asked.

"Just follow me." Kansho said. He walked off and Gosu followed him. Kansho led the way to his house, and when he go there, a bunch of girls ran in front of the house and crowded around him.

"You're back, Kansho!"

"We missed you!"

"I love you, Kansho!"

Kansho blushed while Gosu chuckled.

"You sure do have a lot of fans, huh?" Gosu said.

"I try." Kansho said jokingly.

One of the girls walked up to Kansho. "We need you to help us out! Chuki went to the store a few hours ago, even though she said she'd only be out for a few minutes. We've been calling her cell phone and she hasn't answered." She explained. "Can you please help us find her?"

"And who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Gosu. He's my training partner for the World Martial Arts Tournament." Kansho replied.

"Oh really? Are you gonna be big & strong like Kansho?"

Gosu's expression went blank. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm just as old as Kansho, here." He said dryly.

"Well, I'm Priscilla. But everyone just calls me Peaches." She said.

"Oh, glad to meet you." Gosu said.

"Say, Gosu, how about you help me find Chuki?" Kansho asked.

"You didn't even have to ask." Gosu said. They both got into Kansho's car and drove off.

"So, where are we going again?" Gosu asked.

"To the supermarket." Kansho replied. "We'll see if she's just taking a long time and then we'll take further action if she's not there."

"Man, you have all of these hot chicks around you, yet you still got nervous around Chitsu." Gosu commented.

"What do you mean?" Kansho asked.

"I saw you blushing around her and getting nervous. Suuuure does make me suspicious." Gosu joked.

"Hey, look, none of the girls ever put themselves out there as much as Chitsu does, that's all." Kansho replied.

"Yeah, that's true. You should've been here this one time when me and Panko were in the house. You'd be amazed by what she could do with a Popsicle." Gosu said. Oh, he knew alright. Kansho found a spot in the parking lot for Fenc-Mart.

"This is the biggest supermarket in the town. It's run almost all of the other stores out of business." Kansho explained.

"Damn, that sucks." Gosu replied.

Gosu and Kansho walked into the store as they looked around. "So, what does this girl look like?"

"She has red hair and big, uh, you-knows…" Kansho explained.

Gosu got a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh, really? This might work out better than I thought."

Gosu walked around the store and quickly got off task. He was confused by some of the useless supplies that were being sold. Toothpicks? Lifetime supply of nail clippers? Master Roshi Grill? But hey, there had to be _someone_ out there who could use these, right? Gosu looked around for any sign of red hair, and just for the hell of it, big tits. Gosu realized how futile this search was and just decide to look at more stuff. Gosu saw a video game demo and snatched the controller from the kid who was playing it. It was a first-person shooter. Gosu was kinda confused by the controls at first, but he quickly got used to it. He was shooting any sort of enemy he could find and getting higher and higher scores. But it quickly got old. He went to the demo menu screen and found a fighting game. Now this was something he could get into. He picked his fighter, and the other kid grabbed a controller and picked an opponent. The match began, and Gosu tapped as many buttons as he could. He was pretty good at this. He managed to get a lot of good shots in and eventually won both rounds, even getting a flawless victory in the second.

Gosu slammed the controller down and said, "Yeah, I won! Now give me your money!" The kid looked confused, but then Gosu slowly walked closer to him. The kid realized he was serious and ran away. Gosu chased after him. "Hey, kid! You can't avoid me forever!" The kid ran out the door and Gosu chuckled. "Heh, stupid kid." He remarked. Gosu walked back in the store. "Oh yeah, that girl," he said.

Kansho walked up to Gosu. "I can't find her. We're gonna have to search for her somewhere else." The two of them left the store but saw a fancy black mini-limo drive up to the store. A group of big guys with shades and suits on came out the car. They all had big guns. Then, a _red-haired_ girl stepped out the car. She had a black suit on as well, and shades. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" She yelled. Of course, Gosu and Kansho stayed up. The girl turned her attention to them and realized that the long haired guy was Kansho. But she was going to act like she didn't know them. "Hey, you two, what are you doing? Do you want to get shot up?"

Gosu smirked. "If it comes to it, then sure. But we don't back down easily." Kansho looked closely at the girl – it was Chuki! The red hair, the big, er…_balloons_, everything. So what was she doing with the mob? Gosu prepared himself for any sort of attack. The group of thugs raised their guns up, so Gosu ran at them and in the blink of an eye, swiped all of their guns from them. Gosu held all of the shotguns in his hand and made sure to empty the bullets from them. Chuki and the thugs were amazed by how fast he was.

Chuki decided the best thing to do was to attack them directly. "GET THEM!" She yelled. The thugs ran towards Gosu and Kansho, and not being intimidated, the pair stood side to side and jumped up into the air. They dropped down and knocked ever big guy out one by one, leaving them in a pile of bodies on the ground. Chuki was scared now.

Kansho decided that the best thing to do was to try and snap Chuki out of it. "Hey, Chuki!" He yelled. Chuki just whistled and pretended she didn't know Kansho. "You can't hide from me!" He said.

Chuki took her glasses of. "Okay, fine, you caught me."

"Why are you doing this? And for how long?" He asked.

"It's fun and I make a lot of money. I've been in the mob for about a year now." Chuki replied.

"Heh, that sounds like a good idea." Gosu said.

"Dammit Gosu, you're supposed to _dis_courage her!" Kansho complained.

"Well, I mean, I don't blame her. It's an easy way to make fast money." Gosu said.

"This kid knows what's up." Chuki said.

"Look, I don't think you should get involved in organized crime. It'll just end up turning into a big mess." Kansho said.

"Well, I _was_ planning on getting all of the money and taking it for myself, but I guess I have enough money now." Chuki said. "I guess I'll go back. Wait a sec." Chuki walked to the limo and grabbed all of the weapons from it. "Okay, we can go now."

They all walked in Kansho's car and drove off. Gosu grabbed one of the guns. "Damn, these things are big. Let me see how these work…" Gosu opened one of the windows and fired a gunshot from the car.

"MY LEG!" A civilian yelled.

"SORRY!" Gosu yelled out the window.

"Dammit, Gosu, be careful! You could've killed him." Kansho complained.

Gosu smiled. "Whoops, I forgot how deadly these things are."

Kansho stopped once he got to the village. He, Gosu, and Chuki stepped out the car and Peaches ran up to them. "Chuki, I'm glad you're okay! Where were you?" She asked.

"None of your business." Chuki replied as she walked off.

"Ugh, she's always had an attitude problem." Peaches said. "So what are you guys gonna do?"

"Train." Gosu said. "I'm gonna do as much as I can before I start working tomorrow."

"Okay. You two just call me if you need anything." She said as she walked away.

"Heh, she's just as hot as Chitsu with the bonus of actually _not_ being bitchy!" Gosu said. "We sure lucked out, eh Kansho?"

"Yeah, she's nice. She cooks, cleans, anything you ask for." Kansho said.

"And to think I was actually starting to miss Chitsu…" Gosu said.

They stepped into the house and Kansho turned the lights on. The two walked down to the basement and found a complete fighting dojo.

"Man, this place is perfect. We can get a lot of training done here." Gosu said.

"Yup. Alright then – let's fight!" Kansho exclaimed.

"I won't hold back, you know!" Gosu said.

"Good, me neither." Kansho said. They both charged at each other and exchanged blows. They spent the rest of the day fighting. By the end of the day, they were both beat up – cuts, bruises, torn up shirts, and they even damaged some parts of the room. Kansho had a black eye.

"Man, that was intense." Kansho said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You don't know when to quit."

"Of course, why do you think I'm so strong?" Gosu said while drinking a bottle of water. "Now let's eat!" Gosu and Kansho walked upstairs and out of the house.

"Hey, Peaches, can you cook us some dinner?" Kansho asked.

Peaches stepped out of a building. "Yeah, sure! Anything you want!"

"You're gonna have to have an extra workload. Gosu's appetite is larger than the average person's." Kansho said.

"No problem, I can spend the whole day cooking if I wanted!" She said. She got the pots and pans out and turned the oven on. Then, she got a bunch of spices, plants, breads, and other sorts of ingredients out. After a few hours, the food was ready. Gosu immediately ran up to the table and devoured all of the food.

"My, my, you really do have a big appetite. I mean, you have to save some for Kansho, too!" Peaches remarked.

Gosu finished his food in record time. "Man, it's good to be filled up! I can rest easy now!"

"You must have a pretty high metabolism to be able to eat all of that food and still be in shape." Peaches said.

"You know, that's the second time someone's said that to me, and I still have no idea what that word means." Gosu said. "Oh, fuck it, I'm going to bed." Gosu walked upstairs and Kansho followed. Gosu looked for another room and stepped in, and just as he was going into his room, he saw Kansho go into his room with Peaches following him. "Heh, you sly bastard." Gosu said as he closed his door and went to sleep.

The next day, Gosu woke up and stepped outside, ready for his first day at work. But before he would begin, he looked for a tailor. He wanted to wear his old clothes again instead of the stuff Yakimo lent him. Gosu found a store and stepped in. "Hey, do you guys make clothes?" He asked the old lady that was sitting at a booth.

"Yes, what do you need?" The old lady asked.

"Just some blue pants and a white sleeveless shirt." Gosu said.

"Well, that's rather generic. I already have a big supply of outfits like that!" The old lady said.

"Oh, good." Gosu said. The lady went into the back and came out with an exact match of his old outfit.

"Thanks!" Gosu said.

"That'll be 100 zeni." She said.

Gosu almost forgot. But then, he remembered that stack of bills he stole from Chuki while he was still in her car. He went unnoticed, after all, so she probably didn't know. He pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to the lady, and in exchange she gave him the outfit. "Thanks!" He said as he left. Gosu walked over to Daichi's Restaurant. She was already out and waiting for him.

"Well, you're early." She said. "You should make that a habit."

"Of course." Gosu said. "Do you have any jobs for me to do?"

"Yes. We've been meaning to do renovations and need some wood to build the ceiling. So I need you to collect at least 50 trees." She explained.

50 trees? Well, it wasn't gonna be easy. And whatever would get him stronger.

"Alright, sure." Gosu said. He went to the woods and found a plethora of trees.

"OH, AND WE'LL NEED FISH, TOO!" Daichi yelled from the village. Now that would be easy. Gosu had killed plenty of fish in the past. Gosu kicked down as many trees as he could find and stacked them all together. He did his best to tie them up into a pile. Then, he took his shirt off and dove into the river. He swam around in search for the biggest fish he could find. This river seemed to be devoid of any fish, period. Gosu was ready to leave the river, until a huge shadow came above him. Gosu looked up, and the biggest fish he had ever seen was looking at him. The fish tried to hit him with his fin, but Gosu swam up and managed to kick the fish in the face. Gosu grabbed the fish and managed to pull it out of the ocean. Then, he added the fish to the pile of wood and tied it to his back. He had a massive amount of weight on his back. But he knew that he was going to push himself to his limits to advance his training. Struggle though he may, he knew it was worth it. Gosu slowly walked away from the woods using as much effort as he could. By the time he made it back to the village, he was drenched in sweat. He untied the wood and fish from his back and immediately fell to the ground. His shoulders, arms, and back felt like someone had put the hottest metal in the world on them. He was already twice as exhausted as he was from his sparring with Kansho yesterday, and it wasn't even afternoon yet!

Raichi saw him lying down on the ground, panting. "My, my, excellent job. It was smart to hire you after all!" Gosu struggled to his feet and had to catch his breath.

"Oh man, I feel like my body's going to fall apart." Gosu said.

"I'm guessing you don't want to hear that I'm making you build the roof, right?" Raichi said.

Gosu just fainted. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

"And I'm doubly sure you don't want to hear that you'll probably be doing this every day until you have enough money to pay off the money." She said.

"FUCK!" Gosu yelled with his face in the ground. He managed to stand up, with his shoulders still on fire. "Alright, alright." He said. "Do you have a ladder?"

"No, silly, you'll have to climb up there yourself!" Raichi said.

"You're almost like my trainer." Gosu joked.

"Well you _do _want to get stronger, after all. I'm just helping you!" She said.

Gosu slowly walked up to the restaurant and looked up at the wall. It was high up. Gosu grabbed the edge of the wall and climbed up. With each climb, he felt like he was slipping. But he had a job to do. H made it up to the top and sat on the edge, since there was a big hole in the top. Raichi pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground, revealing a construction truck. She stepped in the truck and began operating it, grabbing the blocks of wood and passing them over to Gosu. The first block damn near hit Gosu in the face. He managed to grab it and laid it down. Raichi tossed up a capsule to him.

"Those are your power tools!" She yelled. Gosu opened the capsule and indeed had a set of tools. He stuck a nail into the block of wood and used the drill to drill it into the edge. He walked over to the end and did the same. Raichi passed another block of wood over to Gosu and the process repeated until the entire ceiling was covered. Gosu was completely exhausted. The humidity wasn't helping either.

"Please tell me where done." Gosu asked.

"Done? We're just getting started!" Raichi yelled out. "Now we actually have to _build_ the roof!"

Gosu screamed into the air. After a few hours, the triangular roof was complete. Gosu damn near fell of the roof when climbing down. He was coughing and panting, relieved that the worst was over. He took a little rest and when he woke up, he asked, "Am I done now?"

"No, the store wasn't even open during all that! We're ready to open now though, so the day has truly begun now!" Daichi said. "While you were resting, we got a few orders from people all over the town. Your job is to deliver the food to them."

Gosu was ready to faint again. But after all of that work, he just wanted to get this shit done with. "Whatever, just give me the food and tell me where to go."

Hey, at least he wasn't complaining. "That's the spirit!" Raichi said sarcastically. She went in the store and had a few boxes of food. "You'll wear these boxes on your back while you read this list of directions." She said as she handed it over to Gosu. Gosu tied the boxes to his back and ran off. After all that work, these boxes felt like they weighed a ton. Gosu followed the directions and ran all around town looking for the first house. He eventually found the address and walked up the driveway, ringing the bell when he walked up to the door. A man came out. Gosu grabbed one of the boxes off his back and opened it. The box contained some rice, rolls, and spaghetti.

"This is your order, right?" Gosu asked. The man looked into the box and gave him a thumbs up. Gosu retied the boxes to his back and left, looking for the next location. He had four boxes to deliver, so he figured that once he's halfway finished, he oughta treat himself to a break. Gosu delivered the next box of food and stopped at the local deli. He found a table and dropped the box of food on it. Gosu walked to the line and waited for his turn. "Can I get some water and a slice of pizza?" The cashier pulled a pizza slice from the back and gave it to him as Gosu paid the amount of money needed. Gosu went to his table and…the boxes were gone! He could've possibly taken them? Gosu ran around the area looking for anyone who looked suspicious. Gosu walked into the street and saw a peculiar looking man. Gosu waited for him to turn around, and indeed found the boxes.

"HEY, YOU!" Gosu yelled out. The man ran away. Gosu tried to run after him, but he was so exhausted that he could barely even do it. He saw a kid on his bike and pushed him off it. "Sorry, kid, I just have a job to get done!" Gosu said as he hopped on the bike. He pedaled away while the man ran faster and faster. However, he tripped on a bunch of garbage cans and Gosu ran him over. Gosu jumped off the bike, jumped on top of him and punched him in the face several times. "Now, if you ate any of the food, I'm going to send you to the hospital." Gosu looked in the boxes, and the food was intact. He figured he might as well give him an extra beating, anyway. Gosu retied the boxes to his back as he finished off the pizza. Gosu delivered the remaining boxes, with both customers complaining about him being late. Gosu took it with a grain of salt as he walked back to Daichi's restaurant.

"It took you long enough." She said.

"Well, someone stole the food and I had to get it back." Gosu said.

"Well then you should be more careful." She said.

Kansho and Peaches came up to them. "Oh man, Gosu, you look like you've been in a war."

"Has Gosu been working hard?" Peaches asked.

"Yup, he may complain a lot, but he gets the job done, eh Gosu?" She patted Gosu on the back and he collapsed. The three of them exchanged a laugh.

Well, Gosu finished his first day of work. Whether or not he finished it in one piece is debatable, but hey, he made it! What else lies ahead for Gosu? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	13. One Week until the Tournament

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 13: One Week until the Tournament!**

When we last caught up with Gosu, he was training with Kansho in his village and had to work at Daichi's Restaurant in order to pay back the money he and Chitsu stole. His job required him to do so much hard work that it was training in itself. Over the next 2 ½ months, he worked endlessly every day while Kansho trained for the tournament. Even though they weren't getting the one on one sparring that Kansho desired, they were still increasing their strength and endurance regardless. Gosu had to get his outfit remade pretty much every week, giving the tailor a workload, too! Now, after all of that, there was only a week left until the tournament would begin. Gosu almost had enough money to pay off the money, which would mean that he would have the rest of the week to train with Kansho once he gets off the hook. Although the work was initially a burden, after he got used to it being his daily routine, it all became second nature to him. Carrying all of those trees and giant fish had strengthened him up considerably, and having to do it in that intense heat helped his endurance as well. He still delivered food as well, with varying results.

On Kansho's side of things, the last 2 ½ months have been training, training, and more training. When he wasn't training, he would be observing the work that Gosu was doing. He saw how much he was improving from having to carry so much weight, so he decided to add that dynamic to his training as well. His daily warm-up jog was now augmented by him wearing a 10 pound weight on his back, increasing as he goes. At this point, he was now running with a _50_ pound weight. He would also train in weighted clothes, and after convincing Gosu, he managed to get him to wear weighted clothes as well. He still didn't get to spar with Gosu, though, because he was always so tired (and hungry) from working all day. Hey, it pretty much _was_ his training, he didn't need him. Although he felt that he needed to work on his senses and with this next week, hopefully he would indeed get the sparring sessions with Gosu and be able to study his movements.

Now it was Monday morning. One more week to go. Per usual, Gosu was up early so he could get ready for work. One thing he had added to his daily routine was waking up early enough so he could go hunt some food for breakfast. Gosu ran through the woods to search for his prey. He saw a wolf passing by and followed it. Doing this hunting had actually improved his senses, as he had picked up on the strategies of hunters. He knew that the trick to getting the prey was sneaking around and following the animal's movements. He wouldn't come to you, so you had to come to him. Of course, if you come to him in a sloppy and obvious manner, then all you're going to be left with is an empty stomach. Gosu continued tracking the wolf's movements, climbing up a tree to get a better view. This wolf was quick. It had considerably jumping ability and would be able to get out of his grasp fairly quickly, so Gosu realized that the best method was to be more direct. Since he knew the wolf's movement and running patterns, he jumped down from the tree and followed it, matching its movement almost to the exact second. Gosu manage to catch up to the wolf, but decided to stop once he saw the wolf's destination. The wolf ran towards another smaller wolf that appeared to be wounded. Gosu concluded that it must have been this wolf's child. He couldn't hurt him now. As much as he hated to admit, he did have sympathy, especially for animals.

The wolf was trying to tend to his wounded child, and Gosu decided that it would be good for him to help out. Gosu looked at the kid wolf and saw that it had a branch stuck in its leg. Gosu signaled to the other wolf to stay back and remain calm. He grabbed the end of the branch, and slowly pulled it from his leg. The wolf howled in pain, but Gosu knew it would be okay.

"Don't worry, kid, I know the perfect way to fix that up." Gosu said. "Follow me!" He said to the adult wolf. Since the forest was nothing but trees, he had to climb up one to retrieve any leaves. He climbed up and pulled a branch off and then grabbed one of the leaves and showed it to the wolf. Then, he struck the tree trunk. Some maple poured out of it and Gosu put some of it on the leaf. He and the wolf ran back to the kid. "Okay, this is gonna sting a little, but it'll be alright." Gosu said as he gently placed the leaf on the wounded leg. The wolf winced in pain, but after a few seconds, it calmed down. The kid wolf slowly stood up, and he was all better! He had a slight limp, but it was nothing that wouldn't fix itself after a couple of days. The adult wolf was happy and jumped up to Gosu while licking his face. Gosu giggled while trying to get him off of him. But then, he heard growling. He turned around and saw an angry looking wolf. The other wolf dropped to the ground and they both sized each other up. Gosu saw that this had the potential to get ugly and kicked this new wolf in the neck, killing it. Gosu now had some breakfast! Gosu waved at the other two wolves as he ran off. He kicked a few trees down for firewood and carried it on his back as he dragged the wolf's dead carcass with him. He started a fire and cooked the wolf on him as Daichi came out.

"Up early as usual?" She asked.

"Yup, of course, I have to get my breakfast!" Gosu replied.

"Well, I checked your wages, and thanks to that double duty you did last week, you have just enough money to pay off the stolen money!" She said.

Gosu leaped up in excitement. "Really? Sweet!"

"So you're free to go. But I have one last favor? I'm interviewing applicants today, so I would appreciate it if you watch and help me pick a great replacement for you." Daichi said.

"Sure, just as soon as I finish eating this." He replied.

Gosu grabbed the wolf and ate the meat right off the bone. Gosu got up and walked in the restaurant, which had a "HELP WANTED" sign on the door. There was already a line of employee hopefuls waiting to be interviewed. Gosu and Daichi walked into a room and awaited the first person to walk in. The first applicant was a fox.

"Hi, how are you today?" Daichi asked.

"To be honest, I'm only here because I hear employees get free food." The fox said.

"NEXT." Gosu said.

The next interviewee had some mental problems. His eyes were wide open as Gosu and Daichi clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Please hire me! My wife of 15 years left me and I didn't get a pre-nup, so she took the kids, my house, and I now I owe her 15 million zeni! Please, please, PLEASE hire me!" He yelled.

"Well, uh…do you have any qualifications?" Daichi asked.

"Qualifications! WHY DO YOU WANT SO MUCH FROM ME? Martha used to nag all the time. She wasn't even good in bed!" He ranted. "But…she was still _my _Martha." Well, this was weird. The loony's eyes were filled with tears as he looked out the window. He was overcome with emotion as he grabbed on to the window to keep from falling. "MARTHA, WHY DID YOU LEEEEEEEAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!" He fell to the floor and was crying like a little girl.

"Uh…next?" Gosu said.

"Next? NEXT? NO!" The guy pulled out a knife and ran at Gosu. Daichi moved out the way while Gosu stood up. He swung the knife, but Gosu easily dodged him and kicked him through the window, sending him flying through the air.

"Whoops. Will I have to pay for that?" Gosu asked.

Daichi sighed in relief. "Don't worry, it's no big deal."

The next applicant went through the door. She was a beautiful young girl with long, wavy black hair and a short skirt. Her blouse was unbuttoned to show off her cleavage. Daichi shook her head while Gosu stood up drooling. "YOU'RE HIRED!" He screamed.

"Wait, wait." Daichi said.

The girl moved close to Gosu, with her chest in his face.

"I happen to be very…qualified, if you know what I mean." She said. "Do you know what I'll give you if you hire me?"

Gosu was speechless. He just nodded "yes." Daichi had a different idea, though.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Get out of here, skank." She grabbed the girl and threw her out the window.

The girl shrugged. "Hmph, I could get a boyfriend with more money than this." She said as she walked away.

The next applicant was a short fat guy who was barely clothed. "Oh wait, this isn't the porno audition?"

"NEXT!"

Daichi was reading the next guy's resume. "Let me get this straight Mr…Snagglepuss? You have no work experience and live in a cave?"

The applicant was a pink cat with a collar and a bowtie. "I can't find a single job, even! It's a shame, a disgrace, a travesty, even!"

"Uh…so you have no qualifications. Will you be willing to take even the lowest job we offer?" Daichi asked.

"Yes. I'll even take the busboy, even!" Snagglepuss replied.

"And you'll clean the tables thoroughly?"

"I'll wipe the forks and knives, even!" He replied.

"Okay, okay, I can't stand this guy's fucking voice! NEXT!" Gosu exclaimed.

"But that's not even fair, even! I was gonna be the busboy, even!" Snagglepuss protested.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Gosu demanded.

"Fine. I'll find a better job at the flea market, even." Snagglepuss said as he left the room.

"Well that guy was certainly odd." Daichi said.

"All of these applicants have been nutjobs." Gosu commented.

"Well, we'll find a diamond in the rough at some time." Daichi replied.

Just then, a big scary looking guy with glasses came in.

"Uh…good afternoon." Gosu said.

"Good afternoon. My name is Steven J. McSnack. I have been taught at 19 different culinary arts schools, have won several cooking competitions all over the world, and have even served at the President's annual banquet. I have been looking for a more small-town job as I am conducting research for a new project." The man said in a deep, monotone voice.

"Well, I may have to hire you right now." Daichi said.

"Hmm…I'm not so sure. If you're really that good, why don't you cook something right now?" Gosu said.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said. He took out a grill and laid out a bunch of ingredients, and in almost no time, he cooked a full course meal!

"Holy shit!" Gosu jumped up and devoured the food in seconds. "You're hired!"

"Welcome to the restaurant!" Daichi said as she shook his hand.

"Thank you. It is an honor to cook at this restaurant." He replied.

Daichi walked out of the room and broke the news to the line of still waiting applicants. "Sorry guys, we're no longer hiring!"

"Oh come on!"

"That's two hours of my life I'm never getting back!"

"I WENT TO COLLEGE!"

"Oh, stop bitching and moaning, you should've gotten here earlier." Daichi said. "Now go."

"Whew, today was interesting." Gosu said. "Now I know where to go when I'm hungry!" Gosu left the restaurant, but before he left, he thanked Daichi for helping him in his training. As he stepped outside, he couldn't help but feel like he had a weight lifted off of his shoulder. Now he had the rest of the week to train with Kansho. Gosu walked up to Kansho's house and knocked on the door. As usual, Peaches answered.

"Hey, Gosu, did you get off early today?" She asked.

"Nope, I don't need to work anymore. I paid off all of my debts!" Gosu replied.

"Really? That's fantastic!" She said. "Will you be training with Kansho, then?"

"Of course!" Gosu said.

Gosu went downstairs to Panko's sparring room and found it to be complete trashed. Kansho was standing in the middle of the room panting. He had staying there day and night perfecting his Hawk's Claw. He saw how Retasu relied so much on speed for his technique and knew that was the way to go.

"Heh, you've torn this place apart, haven't you, Kansho?" Gosu asked. Kansho looked at him with an intense look in his eyes. Gosu was wondering what was wrong with him, but then he realized that he just had the look of a true fighter. Gosu smirked, but then all of a sudden Kansho appeared right in front of him and struck him right in the stomach! Then he gave him several strikes to the face! His arms were moving so fast that they could barely even be seen! Then, he struck Gosu in his pressure points – his ribs, areas on his arm, his neck, and his head! Then, he finished it with a spinning kick, sending him into the wall! Gosu lay there stunned.

Kansho smirked. "So, how was that?"

Gosu was in disbelief. He was caught completely off-guard by that attack. Kansho certainly was improving. That Hawk's Claw was potentially deadly. But that gave him a new objective. During this next week he was going to learn his movements during that attack and come up with the perfect counter. He looked up and saw Kansho's hand extended out to him. Gosu grabbed it and Kansho lifted him up.

"Holy shit, that was painful." Gosu said. Even now, the pain still hadn't gone away. "Is this all you've been doing?"

"Yup, I've been perfecting that attack and added to it. It's unstoppable now! You might have to watch out at the tournament." Kansho said.

"That's where you're wrong. During this next week, I'm going to figure out a way to counter this attack!" Gosu said.

Kansho was excited at the challenge. "Alright then. But it very well may be impossible."

"Heh, you haven't seen some of the practice I've been doing while I've been working. You just caught me off guard." Gosu said.

"Well, we'll see about that." Kansho said. "So, then, you want to spar tonight?"

"Of course." Gosu replied.

"Okay, I just have to rest for a little bit." Kansho said. He went upstairs. Gosu looked around the room. Just from looking at it, you could see Kansho's dedication. There were holes in the wall, broken chairs, blood stains, and more. It was a testament to how much he worked on that technique. Gosu sat down in the middle of the room and took some time to think. Now he was able to clear his mind and replay that attack in his head to get a clearer picture of it in his head. He was obviously familiar with the initial part of the attack, where he struck his stomach and sent several blows to his face. The problem was, he did it so quickly now, that he couldn't even detect them or know when to dodge. And that wasn't even the worst part. He hit him in several of his pressure points, and in lightning speed. Just one hit would stun him, let alone 5 or 10 more hits, so he knew the key was stopping him from landing the first hit.

Just as he was getting a better picture in his head, Kansho came back, with new clothes. He was better already? Or had had Gosu been thinking for longer than he realized? "Alright, let's do this!" Kansho got into a stance and Gosu stood up. They both sized each other up, waiting for someone to land the first attack. Gosu went for a punch, but Kansho blocked it. Gosu responded by punching his arm down and then punching him in the face. He ran up to Kansho and delivered a kick to the stomach, and then elbowed him in the face! Kansho fell on the floor and quickly hopped up, and went for a kick, but Gosu ducked and tripped him. Kansho leaped up off the ground but landed straight into Gosu's fist. Gosu delivered several strikes to his face and kicked him in the chin, sending him into the ceiling! Kansho hit the ceiling head first and fell right down to the floor, holding his head in pain.

"Alright, time to get serious." Kansho said.

Kansho got up and was moving considerably faster. He went for several punches, and though Gosu managed to dodge them, it was getting harder to keep up. Gosu blocked a kick and went for a punch, but then Kansho caught him in the side and elbowed him in the nose. Then he sent several punches to Gosu while pushing him in the wall. Gosu was cornered, and he decided to slip from under Kansho and kick him into the wall. Kansho turned around and Gosu chuckled. But he shouldn't have gotten confident, because Kansho almost instantly moved behind him and hit him in the top of his head. Gosu bent down and clenched his head in pain. Kansho grabbed him by his crazy hair and tossed him into the wall, and finished it off with a jumping kick to the stomach! Gosu decided that two could play at that game. Gosu decided to use a technique that he learned years ago but just recently learned to use effectively – the after-image technique. Gosu ran around and soon had made multiple images of himself while smirking. Kansho was confused. Which one was the real him? Kansho took a chance and tried to punch one of the images, but it disappeared. Gosu appeared behind him. "I'M HERE!" Gosu kicked him in the back of the head and punched him down to the floor. Kansho bounced off of the ground and Gosu kicked him in the stomach.

Kansho realized it was time to use the technique. He got into a stance and focused his energy. Gosu knew what he was doing, but decided to take a chance. Kansho ran at him and yelled, "HAWK'S CLAW!" But rather than running at him, he disappeared! Had he taken a page out of Retasu's book? Before Gosu had time to gather his thoughts, Kansho struck him in the stomach and did the usual sequence of the attack, finishing him off by hitting him in five of his pressure points. Gosu fell down to the ground, nearly unconscious.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't figure it out." Kansho said. "Now, will we do this again tomorrow and then the rest of the week?"

Gosu weakly nodded up and down.

"Alright then." Kansho said as he left.

As painful as that attack was, Gosu realized that Kansho had given the attack away. It was the same technique Retasu used on him, which he had long since figured out. And unlike Retasu's move, where he put all of strength into one single blow, Kansho spread it out to different attacks, which would mean that the initial strike was the easiest to dodge. He decided that tomorrow, he would test out this initial plan and then see how to overcome the other parts of the attack just in case the first part doesn't work out. On that thought, Gosu went to bed.

The next day, Gosu and Retasu once again sparred, and this time, Gosu let Kansho use the Hawk's Claw again. Kansho disappeared, and Gosu focused and paid close attention to his movements. He was able to make out Kansho's body and saw him running towards him. Kansho appeared in front of him and struck, but Gosu grabbed his hand!

"Gotcha!" Gosu said. Kansho's jaw dropped as Gosu punched him squarely in the face, sending him into the wall. Kansho couldn't believe that he blocked it. Gosu smirked. "Now, will we do this again tomorrow and then the rest of the week?" He said, mocking Kansho and his dismissive statement from yesterday. Gosu left the room. "Oh, Peaches, is dinner ready?" He said. Kansho just shook his head and decided to call it a day.

Over the next four days, Gosu and Kansho resumed their sparring sessions, with Gosu gradually figuring out all of the steps of the Hawk's Claw Technique. He knew Kansho's exact movements and how to dodge and counter every single part. Hell, he had even learned how to recover from getting struck in a pressure point so he could dodge the next part. Now, it was Sunday, and the tournament was tomorrow. They decided to rest so they could be in tip-top shape for the tournament. Gosu, Kansho, Yakimo, and Peaches all sat down at the table and ate dinner.

"So, are you guys ready for the big tournament?" Yakimo asked.

"Of course!" Gosu said. "Kansho here has really turned into a tough SOB!"

"Heh, and just a few months ago Gosu embarrassed you!" Yakimo said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But over the past few days, we've been completely even, right Gosu?" Kansho asked.

"Yup, but it will be a different story at the tournament! If we fight in the final round, be prepared, because I won't be holding back!" Gosu proclaimed.

"Likewise." Kansho responded.

They both stared at each other, smirking. Peaches stood up. "Well, it would appear that the tension is getting too thick for me, so, um, I gotta go!"

Gosu quickly broke the staring contest and chased after Peaches. "Hey, what about desert?"

"man, how can that kid be so carefree?" Kansho asked. "I've been working my ass off trying to get stronger, and yet he can get a step ahead of me while still being so laid back."

Kansho certainly was right. But he thought that there _had_ to be a method to his madness. I mean surely, he had his ways, right? Or maybe he was just odd, or born with a gift. And I'm assuming everyone that's reading this knows enough about Dragon Ball to know what that gift is. Am I right?

Kansho and Gosu both got a good night's sleep. The next morning, they both got up extra early as Kansho prepared the plane to go to Papaya Island. Gosu got up and got something to eat. Peaches and Yakimo decided to go with them.

"Hey, Gosu, are you ready yet?" Kansho yelled out.

Gosu came out the house with a bone in his hand. "Uh, yeah, sure, let me just finish this!" He ate all of the meat off of the bone. "Okay, I'm ready now." He, Kansho, Peaches, and Yakimo all stepped in the plane and flew off to Papaya Island.

They were now closer to the World Martial Arts Tournament. And of course, fighters all over the world have prepared just as hard as they have for this day! Will Gosu and Kansho be prepared for the fighters that come their way? Don't miss the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	14. The Tournament Prelims

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 14: The Tournament Prelims**

Gosu, Kansho, Peaches, and Yakimo were flying to Papaya Island to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gosu and Kansho felt that they were ready, but this was a competition featuring fighters from all across the globe were coming to fight after all. Some were probably just as prepared as these two.

"Hmm…so when I was working, I heard that there was some stupid Jr. Division tournament for kids under 15? Is this true, and will I have to compete in _that?_" Gosu asked. He certainly didn't want to be stuck fighting kids that he knew he was way beyond the league of. He came here to get _real_ challenges, not just win.

"Oh, don't worry about that. With the 100th Tournament, the committee has decided to bring the Tournament back to its roots. They felt the tournament had become too much of a spectacle, focusing more on the show rather than the fights." Kansho explained. "So the arena has been downscaled, the Jr. Division has been done away with, and the preliminaries are once again fighting instead of punching a machine."

"Oh, great, that's fantastic!" Gosu replied.

The group finally landed on Papaya Island. They were one of seemingly a thousand planes to land on the island. This was the 100th tournament after all. People wanted to be a part of, and witness, history. Gosu looked around and was excited to be in an environment filed with people who love fighting just as much as he did. This was truly his element.

"Hey, what do you say we get something to eat again? Check-out time doesn't end for a couple of hours, so let's go." Kansho said.

"Okay, sure!" Gosu replied.

Meanwhile, Chitsu and Panko had also decided to come and watch the tournament so they could see Gosu and Kansho.

"Now, we better hurry up so we can get some good seats!" Chitsu said.

"We don't have to yet, geez. The tournament starts with the preliminary rounds, which takes place in a different building. Keep your shirt on…or not…" Panko joked.

"This isn't the time for your stupid jokes." Chitsu said. She just remembered that she was gonna have to prepare for about twice as many now that she'd be around Gosu again. Well, such is life. Chitsu and Panko were walking down the street and Chitsu was observing all of the different buildings around. This was a big city, but it pretty much revolved around the tournament since it was the main attraction. There were giant TV screens everywhere so that people who weren't fortunate enough to see it in the arena could get a chance to watch it on television. However, in her sight-seeing, Chitsu ran into a huge man. She fell down to the ground hard as the large guy looked at her.

"Hey, bimbo, watch where you're going!" He said.

"Hey, you should have been watching where you were going, buffoon!" Chitsu replied as she got up.

"Fool! How dare you talk to me like that! I am going to win the World Martial Arts Tournament!" The man said.

"Look, I don't care what you're gonna do," Chitsu began, "You have to be more polite, idiot!"

"I won't take this! I will give you the distinction of being the first one to feel my strength!" He said as he raised his fist.

Chitsu's throat went into a knot while Panko decided that he might as well _try_ to protect Chitsu. He walked in front of Chitsu and said, "Hey, don't you think you're kinda going overboard, here? I mean, she _is_ just a girl. Save your strength for the tournament!"

"Oh you want some, too?" The man said. He was just about to bring his fist down when someone kicked him in the face and sent him flying into a building. The culprit jumped down, and he was wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and a hairstyle resembling all of the palm trees in this area. Yup, it was Gosu. Chitsu was elated to see him.

"Heh, I've barely seen you for 5 seconds and I'm already saving you again!" Gosu joked. He had his signature smile on his face.

"Gosu!" Chitsu yelled. She ran over to him and hugged him. Gosu felt her chest press against his. Chitsu couldn't help but notice how Gosu had gotten slightly taller. Before he was actually shorter than her, but now he was her height.

"Wow, you've grown, Gosu." Chitsu remarked.

Gosu was busy staring at her chest. "Heh, I can say the same thing about you!"

Chitsu punched him in the head. "You may be bigger, but you still have a lot of growing up to do!"

Gosu laughed. "Oh, c'mon, I was just joking around!"

"Say, where's Kansho? Did he come with you?" Chitsu asked.

"I'm right here!" Kansho said. He was behind her.

"Oh, great! Glad to see you again!" Chitsu said. But then, Peaches jumped in between the two of them before they could get a chance to hug.

"Hey, before you do anything, let me lay down some ground rules. You won't be trying anything with _MY_ Kansho, got it?" Peaches demanded.

Kansho felt silly. They weren't even together, for crying out loud! She was just among one of his many obsessed girls.

"And what if I do?" Chitsu asked. She wasn't even interested in Kansho. She was just appalled that anyone would have the nerve to speak to her like that. They both gave each other death glares.

"Hey, hey calm down." Kansho of all people said.

"Yeah, if you really want to settle this, we could always do a mud wrestling fight." Gosu joked. Both of them shot him a glare. "Or oil soaked in bikinis, whatever suits you!" They both slapped him hard in the face. "Geez, you guys are gonna give the fighters an advantage!" Gosu said with two hand imprints on his cheeks.

"Alright, alright, let's forget about this. How about we go eat breakfast?" Kansho said. He was really trying to ease the tension so he wouldn't be the center of it. They all ate breakfast in a restaurant called WE-JUMP and per usual, Gosu was demolishing his massive meal, continuing to eat it long after everyone else was finished. The entire restaurant had turned their attention to Gosu's eating spectacle. It really was amazing how he was able to eat so much food. Gosu finally finished the last thing on his plate as he burped incredibly loudly.

"Ah, now I'm full! I'm ready to fight!" Gosu said. The others just sighed as they headed out.

They returned to the arena, and check out time was almost over. This was convenient, though, since there was no more line. Kansho signed his name in first. Then Gosu walked up to the guy and immediately caught his attention. He looked just like the legendary Son Goku after all. "I'm Son Gosu." He said.

"Another Son, eh? They must all be trying to continue the family legacy, I see." The check-in guy said.

Gosu was confused, but then he remembered. His family members were also crazy about fighting and knew more about Goku than he ever did. So they entered the tournament after all! Gosu was more than excited to get to the tournament now. Then, he heard an announcement on the intercom.

"Hello, folks! The preliminaries for the World Martial Arts Tournament will begin in five minutes, so fighters, make sure you get there fast!"

"Well, guess that's our cue." Kansho said.

"Yup, let's go!" Gosu said.

"Good luck, guys!" Chitsu yelled.

Peaches glared at Chitsu again. "I wish you even better luck!" Chitsu and Peaches were staring at each other again, ready to rip each other apart. Panko and Yakimo both rolled their eyes.

Gosu and Kansho walked up to the preliminary room. There were fighters of all shapes and sizes in there. A man walked in front of them.

"Hi, and welcome! Draw a number from over there to determine which preliminary block you're in." The main said, pointing to the right.

Gosu and Kansho ran up to the booth and picked their numbers. Kansho drew number #16, putting him in block 1, tier 1. Gosu drew #169, putting him in block 4, tier 2.

"Good, we're not fighting each other! Good luck in the preliminaries!" Gosu said.

"You too!" Kansho replied.

A man walked to the center stage and grabbed a microphone. "Welcome, competitors, to the 100th Annual World Martial Arts Tournament! We have an incredible number of 192 fighters entering the tournament this year! For the preliminary rounds, each fighter will be in four different blocks divided into two 24-fighter tiers. The winners of the rounds in each tier will determine the eight competitors in the tournament. Remember the rules – you win by either ring out, or knocking your opponent out. Begin!"

Gosu walked up to his ring. Since he drew #169, that put him in the first fight. Gosu stepped up to the ring. He felt like a small fish in a big pond. Everyone around the ring were snickering. He was still a 14 year old kid after all. Then, his opponent walked in to the ring. It was the huge guy who tried to attack Chitsu from before! He had bandages around his head. Gosu was certainly startled, but he wasn't scared.

"Oh, so it's you again! You caught me off guard in the city – I won't be holding back now! Prepare to be squashed!"

"Oh man, that little kid doesn't stand a chance." One of the guys said.

"I dunno, just look at him – he's a descendant of Son Goku after all – just look at him." One of the guys said.

"Begin!" The referee said.

Gosu got into a fighting stance with a smirk on his face. The giant decided to make the first move. He marched towards Gosu, and Gosu jumped up and went for a kick. However, the giant grabbed him and locked him into his grip. The man tightened his grip around Gosu's comparatively tiny body and tried to squeeze the life out of him. Gosu struggled to escape. This guy's hands were huge. Trying to escape from them was going to be a hell of a task. Gosu decided to get out of this the dirty way and sunk his teeth into the guy's finger. He wailed in pain and let go of Gosu in the process. Gosu jumped off the guy's hand and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. The man held his nose as Gosu kicked him in the face, sending him flying through the wall and into an ice cream stand!

"And your winner is #169!" The referee yelled as he raised Gosu's arm. Most of the guys cheered while some groaned.

"Man, those Son family jerks have another one out to ruin it for all of us! I'm about ready to pack my bags and go!" Someone complained.

Two guys in the crowd had become almost enamored with Gosu. One had long, spiky, and shaggy hair, similar to Kansho's, while the other one had short purple hair. Gosu looked at the two as he walked off to Block 1 to watch Kansho's fight. Kansho stepped into the ring and a man with a similar build to him stepped in as well. The guy had short hair and a look of confidence on his face.

"I'm sorry, guy, but this is the end of the road for you. It's a shame that you had to go out in the preliminaries!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kansho said. "Let's just fight.

"BEGIN!"

His opponent immediately jumped in and went for a kick, but Kansho easily jumped out of the way, smiling the whole time. The other guy immediately lost his composure and went for a rapid fire of punches, all of which were dodged by Kansho easily. Kansho decided it was fun to toy with him. Kansho hopped around the ring as his opponent continually went for punches. Kansho decided to end the little game and punched him in the stomach. The guy wailed out in pain like a little girl and ran out the ring crying. Everyone in the crowd was dumbfounded.

"Well, uh, contestant #16 wins?" The referee said in similar confusion. Kansho stepped out of the ring and walked up to Gosu.

"Man, that guy was a little bitch." Gosu joked.

"Yup. I'm sure the actual tournament will provide a better challenge. We have to get all of the joke fighters out of the way, after all." Kansho said.

Gosu and Kansho decided to check out the other fights while round 1 of the prelims were still underway. In Block 3 tier 1, they witnessed a massacre. A guy with a blue gi and puffy blue pants with shoulder length hair beat a guy to a complete pulp, leaving him a bag of broken bones in the middle of the ring.

"Contestant #110 wins!"

Gosu smiled. There were all sorts of great fighters here.

Chitsu felt left out by not being able to see the preliminaries. She wanted to see how Gosu and Kansho were doing. She walked up to the building, but the window was way too high up.

"Damn, we have to find some way to look at it." Chitsu said to Panko and Peaches. She found a considerable tall person and figured he'd be good enough.

"Hey, can you lift us up and give us a view of the fight?" Chitsu asked him.

"Please. Buzz off, tart." He said.

"Ugh, some nerve!" Chitsu complained.

Peaches had a better idea. She walked up to the guy. "Hey, I know how to make you give us a look." She grabbed his hand and directed him to the bathroom and followed him in.

"You don't think…?" Chitsu asked.

"I don't know about you, but I really wish I was tall right about now!" Panko said.

"Oh shut up!" Chitsu said.

Five minutes later, Peaches finished her, well, _services, _and came out with the tall guy. He looked pretty _satisfied_ as Peaches was wiping her mouth.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you see." He said. He lifted Chitsu, Panko, Yakimo, and Peaches on his shoulders to see the fights. At this point, round 2 had begun, and Gosu had just got done taking out another fighter, kicking him hard in the face and knocking him out.

"#169 wins!"

"Yeah, go Gosu!" Chitsu yelled.

"Oh come on, these are the preliminaries. Gosu is stronger than most normal people, so what's the point in seeing him squash a bunch of nothings?" Panko asked.

"How about you stop complaining and enjoy the show that are guy here so graciously offered?" Peaches yelled.

Normally, Chitsu would be the one bitching at Panko, but because Peaches had decided to do it instead, she defended him just to spite her. "Hey, don't talk to him like that! He did nothing bad to you!"

"Well it's not my fault he's a noisy little canine." Peaches said.

Panko felt kinda cool right about now. "Heh, I didn't know you felt so strongly about me, Chitsu."

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Chitsu yelled. Well that ended quickly.

"Look, look, I understand that you like Kansho and wish he would give you all of his attention, but you have to realize that he likes _me_, not you!" Peaches said.

"Will, you shut the hell up about that? I don't care about him at all! You're just insecure!" Chitsu yelled.

"Sure you are." Peaches joked.

"All of this fighting is getting annoying. Leave it to the martial artists." Panko said.

Gosu and Kansho had breezed through the preliminaries, making winning their tiers easily. The other winners had emerged as well. Among them were the two guys that were eyeing Gosu before, the guy in the blue gi who tore that person apart in the first round, and some weird guy in a hat and overcoat. Gosu was excited to the other 6 guys come out on top. He knew that they all had something special and could potentially be great opponents. They walked out of the room as someone directed them to the tournament grounds.

"Okay, now that you all have been distinguished and lucky enough to make it pass the preliminaries, it's time for the real tournament to begin." He said.

The eight fighters walked inside the building. Gosu looked at all of the different rooms in there. This place really was perfect for fighters. He continued looking around, and then two guys walked up to him. It was the long-haired guy and the purple haired guy from before.

"Uh, what do you two want?" Gosu asked.

The long haired guy spoke up. "Nice to meet you. This is a little awkward, but you're actually a family member of mine. I'm Son Goshen."

"Really? How do you know without even knowing my name?" Gosu asked.

"The hair is a dead giveaway. That hairstyle is a distinct feature of our family." He replied.

"Oh, that's great! I'm Gosu!" Gosu said.

"And I'm Trunks Jr., a friend of the family." The purple haired one said.

"Oh…you must have been the guys that Bulma girl was talking about." Gosu said.

"You know my sister?" Trunks asked. "How?"

"I came over there to get the Dragon Radar before and she told me about you." Gosu said.

"The Dragon Radar? You were searching for the Dragon Balls?" Goshen asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to bring my mother back to life." Gosu said.

"Oh, I know who you are now. I was sad to hear that she died. Then I heard that her son ran off and was never heard from again. That's you right? That would explain why I've never seen you before." Goshen said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know about most of my family until a few months ago." Gosu replied.

Meanwhile, people were filling up the arena. Since they got rid of the huge bleachers from before, it was a little bit more difficult to find a seat. Panko decided to play the rabid dog angle to get he and his group a front row seat. On each side of the arena, there were statues. One was of Son Goku, and the other was of Mr. Satan.

"Man, that Goku guy is an icon. Gosu has a lot to live up to." Panko said.

Pretty soon, the arena was all filled up. Backstage, a brown-haired guy in a black suit and glasses walked up to the eight competitors.

"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament, guys! I'm going to be your announcer and referee. Before this show starts, I'd like to go over the rules. Remember: You lose if you get knocked out the ring or if you get knocked out and stay down after a ten-count. You will be disqualified if you hit below the belt, or kill your opponent." The announcer explained.

"How do you know these rules? You're just an announcer." Gosu asked.

"Hey! I happen to come from a long line of announcers! Ever oldest male in my family for the past 250 years has announced at this very tournament, so learn some respect, got it?" The Announcer said.

"Alright, alright, sorry. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Gosu said.

_This guy is a fool._ The guy in the blue gi said.

"Alright, we will now begin drawing numbers for the first round." The Announcer said. "First up, Contestant…Shoop Da Whoop?"

The man in the brown overcoat walked up and dug his hand into the box. He drew #6, putting him in Match 3. The announcer wrote his name on the chart.

"Now, contestant Kansho."

Kansho pulled out #4, putting him in Match 2. Next up was Kyushu, a guy with short, straight hair and a football jersey. He drew #7, putting him in Match 4. Goshen drew #5, putting him up against the mysterious Shoop Da Whoop. Trunks drew #1, followed by Nagasay, a bulky Native American, who drew #2, putting them against each other in Match 1. Gosu drew #8, putting him up against Kyushu. Finally, Junsei, the guy in the blue gi, was named #3, putting him against Kansho.

"Alright, then,the fights are as follows. In Match 1, we have Trunks vs. Nagasay! Then for Match 2, it's Junsei vs. Kansho! Then, we have Son Goshen vs. Shoop Da Whoop in Match 3! And finally, for Match 4, it's Kyushu vs. Son Gosu! We are ready to begin the tournament!" The Announcer said.

Well, the matches have been decided. Will Gosu and Kansho, as well as their two new friends, Goshen and Trunks, be able to make it pass the first round? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	15. The Incredible Junsei

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 15: The Incredible Junsei**

The fights had been decided. The first match was going to be Trunks vs. Nagasay. Nagasay was an Indian who had been training for the past three years for the tournament. He was stoic and kept to himself, not saying so much as a word to Trunks or any of the other competitors. Trunks was sure of himself and maintained his composure.

The arena was all filled up by now. Chitsu and the others had front row seats. A group of people walked up to them, and among them was Bulma. "Hey, Chitsu!"

"Hey, Bulma!" Chitsu replied.

"I'm glad you made it to the tournament! Are you to see Gosu?" Bulma asked.

"Of course! Is your brother competing in the tournament?" Chitsu asked.

"Yup. I can't wait to see him fight!" Chitsu replied.

"Gosu?" One of the guys in Bulma's group asked. He had black hair, and it was styled similarly to Gosu's, just not nearly as big and it didn't have as much spikes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Gosu is related to you guys. His mom died and he went off on his own, so it's probably not surprising that you've never heard of them." Bulma explained.

"Oh, that's nice." He said. "It's good to know that there are more family members who love fighting as much as we do. I guess it really is in our blood."

A horn blasted off and then the tournament announcer stepped into the ring. "Welcome, fans, to the 100th Annual World Martial Arts Tournament! For the past 100 tournaments, we've given you some of the most breathtaking fights you can imagine! At the end, a winner will be crowned the strongest fighter in the world and win a prize of 1 million zeni! And of course, the most notable fighters are the two men who will be forever engraved in this arena – Son Goku and Mr. Satan!" The announcer pointed to the statues of the two fighters as the crowd cheered. "And I promise you that this year's tournament will be just as action packed, fun, and exciting as every tournament that preceded it! Let the games begin!"

Trunks realized that was his cue. He took of his purple jacket and stepped up to the doorway. Nagasay followed him.

"I wish you good luck in our fight." Nagasay said.

"Yeah, you too. I'm going to try my best." Trunks replied.

"And now it's time to kick off the first fight! Competing in this match are Trunks and Nagasay!" The announcer said. The two walked down to the ring as the announcer explained their history. "Trunk has made a name for himself in the Junior Divisions of the last few tournaments, as he was the runner up in the last tournament and won the previous two. And now that the Junior Division is abolished, he's ready to fight with the big boys! And then, there's Nagasay, who made it to the semi-finals at the last tournament and is looking to redeem himself!"

Trunks and Nagasay stepped in to the ring. The announcer yelled, "Begin!" and the fight was on. Trunks stared Nagasay down, and was surprised. Nagasay was composed the entire time. Trunks decided to do a head on attack, throwing a punch, although Ngasay blocked it. He fired more attacks his way, all of which were blocked. Nagasay used his burly chest to push Trunks off him, and then rammed him with his shoulder. Trunks hopped back up and attempted a dropkick, but Nagasay moved out of the way.

"Trunks is trying his best to attack Nagasay, but he's being easily brushed off!" The announcer declared.

"This Nagasay guy is so composed," Gosu said, "He's dodging Trunks' attacks without even breaking a sweat!"

_Don't lose focus, Trunks,_ Goshen thought.

Trunks figured that he was probably faster than Nagasay and decided to take advantage of it. He zipped behind Nagasay, but he was able to read his actions. Nagasay saw how quickly Trunks moved behind him and precisely read his movements. He saw the kick that Trunks was going for, and countered by grabbing his leg. He slammed Trunks hard down to the ground and then tossed him into the air. If Trunks let himself fall, he'd lose the match, as he was beyond the ring at this point.

"Oh man, Trunks has been thrown out the ring! He better find a way to keep himself from hitting the ground or else this match will be over quickly!"

Bulma was worried. She didn't want to see her brother lose in the first round. Gosu was surprised by how easily this was for Nagasay. He was ready to dismiss the fight. Goshen didn't appear worried at all.

Trunks decided to take matters into his own hands. He controlled his energy, and managed to stop himself mid-air. Then, he flew down to the ring, amazing Nagasay and everyone else in the arena.

"Either I'm seeing things or Trunks just flew down to the ring!" The announcer said.

Gosu was amazed. "Holy shit, he can _fly?_" He asked.

"Oh man, this is gonna be harder than I thought!" Kansho said. "Who knew he could fly!"

Goshen chuckled. "Yup, and so can I!"

"Well, that's good news." Gosu said sarcastically.

Junsei walked up to the group. Even he was surprised. "What technique do you use?Is it energy manipulation?" He asked.

"Yeah," Goshen replied, "Can you fly, too?"

"No, but I know of some of the different energy techniques out there. You guys must be well trained." Junsei replied.

"Thanks." Goshen replied.

"I can't believe it – Trunks can actually fly!" The announcer said.

"Well, this changes things." Nagasay said.

Trunks smirked. He flew up to Nagasay and threw a few more punches, and Nagasay dodged them. He went for a kick, but Nagasay grabbed his leg, so trunks used his other leg to stomp on his forehead. Nagasay held his head in pain, and then Trunks capitalized and punched him in the stomach. Then he used his energy to perform a kiai yell, the impact of which sent Nagasay into the one of the stone statues. Trunks took a breath. Nagasay got up; his back had a huge red mark on it.

"Well, Trunks sure has advanced his skills in the past three years, as he's managed to take the composed Nagasay down!" The announcer said.

"Gee, and I thought Gosu was the only crazy bastard out there!" Panko said. "There are even more people as strong as him!

Gosu was in complete shock. "Man, I have a long way to go. I mean, I know how to use energy, but not like _that_!"

"It takes time, but as long as you have and understanding of it, you can master energy control easily." Goshen said.

"Alright then, time to get serious." Nagasay said. But Trunks wouldn't even give him a chance. Trunks flew at him and they both exchanged attacks. They were fighting at an incredible pace, amazing everyone in the crowd. Trunks dodged a punch, jumped up, and hit Nagasay in the head. Then he turned to his back side and kicked him, sending Nagasay to the edge of the ring. Trunks quickly flew towards him and threw several punches at Nagasay to throw off his balance. Nagasay was doing his best to block Trunks' punches, but he just wouldn't let up his assault. Trunks went for a punch, but Nagasay grabbed his fist. Trunks went for a punch with the other hand, but was met with the same result. Trunks attempted to push Nagasay forward, but Nagasay was using his strength to counter Trunks' force. They were in a power struggle, and neither one of them was willing to let go. Trunks pushed forward as hard as he can, and Nagasay realized that he was defending himself. So he kneed Trunks in the stomach, completely breaking his efforts. He used his energy to push Trunks off of him, and figured it was time to use his special technique. He extended his arm out, and then flew at Trunks, hitting him with a spear-like blow to the stomach. Trunks' eyes damn near popped out of his head from the shock and he fell down to the ground hard.

"Amazing! Nagasay used his special spear attack to knock Trunks down! I'm not so sure if Trunks will be able to get up! Time to begin the count!"

"Man, that was one helluva attack!" Gosu said.

"_I _definitely wouldn't like to get hit by that." Kansho remarked.

The announcer started counting. "1! 2! 3!..."

With each passing count, Goshen got more worried. That attack was fierce, and he was starting to question whether he could get up. Bulma expressed similar concern for her brother.

"5!"

"Get up, Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"6, 7!"

Just then, Trunks regained consciousness. He jumped back to his feet, but held his stomach. Nagasay was sure that would end the match. Trunks weakly laughed.

"Boy, that was some attack! I almost thought I was a goner for a sec." He said. Trunks let go of his stomach and charged at Nagasay, hitting him in the face. Nagasay brushed it off and punched Trunks comparatively smaller body in the weakened stomach, and then punched him in the head on the way down. He kicked Trunks off the ground and charged at him, going for another spear. But this time, Trunks saw grabbed his arm and flipped, managing to toss him forward! Trunks fired another Kiai blast at Nagasay, and if he were higher up in the air, it would have sent him out of the ring. Instead, he hit the edge of it, almost lipping off. Nagasay held on to the edge of the ring as hard as he could. Trunks ran up to the struggling Nagasay so he could kick his hand off the edge, but Nagasay had a different plan. He used his hand as a catapult to the launched himself head-first, hitting Trunks directly in the head! Then he sent a rapid fire of punches to Trunks' face and finished it with a hard kick to the stomach! Trunks got knocked into one of the stone platforms, smashing it into pieces!

"Oh no, Trunks!" Goshen yelled out.

"Nagasay has once again managed to knock Trunks down! But this time, he sent him into the stone platform. This doesn't look good for Trunks! 1!"

Nagasay was confident that he finally took Trunks out. The announcer continued his ten-count. When he reached eight, Trunks still hadn't gotten up. It appeared that this was over for Nagasay. But when the announcer got to nine, Trunks emerged from the rubble! His face looked battered, but he didn't worry about that. He had a smirk on his face.

"This is incredible! Even after being knocked down by that headbutt, Trunks has still managed to narrowly make it to his feet! You've got to admire his heart!"

"Dammit, this kid has a lot of drive!" Nagasay said. "He's managing to get up from all of my attacks!"

Trunks flew up into the air and then made a fast plunge down to the ground. Nagasay figured he would try to hit him head on. His attack was too obvious. But he was wrong. Trunks flew past him, completely throwing off his plan. Nagasay turned around, and then Trunks fired an energy blast at the ground, and used the backward momentum to fly straight into Nagasay, landing a direct hit. Nagasay got knocked down to the ground, and then slid off the edge of the ring and to the ground! Trunks won!

"Trunks is the winner by ringout! What a match!" The crowd cheered and applauded the two for putting on that exciting show of strength and technique.

Bulma cheered for her brother. "Yeah, that's right, Trunks! You're the man!"

"Congratulations!" Chitsu said. "Your brother is strong!"

"Hey, is your brother single?" Peaches asked Bulma.

"You just have to spread your legs for everyone, huh?" Chitsu said. The two stared each other down again.

"Geez, we're gonna need a Women's division for these two." Panko said.

Trunks took a second to catch his breath. He walked up to the edge and helped Nagasay up. "Good fight. You pushed me to my limits!"

"You took me by surprise, Trunks." Nagasay replied. "You're an incredible kid."

"Thank you!" Trunks replied.

"Trunks advances to the semi-finals! What a way to kick off the tournament! How about we show these two another round of applause?"

The crowd let out a huge roar, cheering the names of both fighters. They walked to the back.

"Good job, Trunks!" Goshen said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Gosu said. "I wish I could do shit like that!"

In the audience, a short old man with dots on his forehead was observing the fight, grabbing his beard. "Heh, these younger guys are giving me flashbacks to the good ol' days. I'm gonna have to train some of them." He had a familiar voice.

"Up next is Junsei vs. Kansho!" The announcer said.

"Well, I guess I'm up!" Kansho said.

"Good luck!" Gosu said.

Junsei stepped out, keeping the same expression on his face.

"Hmm…I wonder how strong Kansho's gotten." Chitsu said.

"_I_ know all about Kansho strength!" Peaches replied.

Chitsu just ignored her.

"My brother is way stronger now! Just watch, he's gonna kick ass." Yakimo said.

"Both fighters here are newcomers. Kansho is a hero of his village, while Junsei is said to be a skilled young upstart." The announcer explained.

"I LOVE YOU KANSHO!" Peaches yelled out. "COME TO MY HOTEL ROOM AFTER YOU WIN, I'LL HAVE A 'TREAT' FOR YOU!"

Chitsu was ready to punch Peaches in the face. Bulma and her friends looked at Peaches awkwardly.

Kansho tried his best to ignore her as he and Junsei walked to the ring. Junsei looked like he was ready to stare a hole into Kansho.

"MATCH 2, BEGIN!"

Almost the second the announcer yelled this, Junsei disappeared. Kansho was looking all around the arena to look for Junsei's movements, but to no avail. Then, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, and Junsei was behind him, smirking. Kansho went for a punch, but then he felt the force of about 10 punches hit him in the face, sending him back. But…he didn't see Junseis' arms move at all! Was he this fast?

"Uh…I have no idea what just happened. Junsei's arms didn't move at all, yet Kansho looks like he was just on the receiving end of a flurry of punches!" The announcer said in confusion.

Gosu and all of the other fighters were equally amazed. Not even Gosu saw his arms moved.

"So…fast!" Gosu said. He was barely able to speak, he was so amazed.

"B-but how?" Kansho was saying to himself. "How could he be that fast?"

Junsei was smiling. He zipped up to Kansho, moving so fast that he practically teleported. Kansho was still so shocked from those punches that all he could do was step back in intimidation. Junsei punched him hard in the stomach. Junsei then kicked Kansho in the air and jumped up at him. He knocked Kansho into a corner, and then, amazing, caught up to Kansho and knocked him into one corner, and then, the next one, until he knocked him around all four corners of the ring!

"This…is…just…I don't even know how to describe it! In my few years as an announcer, I've never seen anyone move that fast!"

"Shit, no wonder he doesn't know how to fly – he doesn't _need_ to with his kind of speed!" Gosu said.

"Crap, Kansho better find a way to win because I don't look forward to fighting this guy in the semi-finals!" Trunks said.

"Poor bastard." Gosu joked.

Gosu turned around and looked at Shoop Da Whoop.

"So, guy, what do you think of this?" He asked. Shoop Da Whoop just stood there. Gosu couldn't tell if he was staring at him or the fight because his jacket completely covered his face.

"…weird." Gosu commented. He turned his attention back to the fight.

Kansho was slowly making it back to his feet. Again, he didn't see Junsei moving at all. _C'mon, Kansho, think. Don't let this guy get to you,_ Kansho thought to himself. But before he could finish that thought, Junsei appeared in front of him. Kansho decided it was time to get on the offensive. He fired several punches at Junsei, and Junsei dodged them all effortlessly. No, seriously, it looked he wasn't making any sort of effort to dodge his attacks at all. It was almost like breathing to him. Kansho was trying to wrap his head around how refined Junsei's technique was. His movements were flawless. He was focused without even trying. Kansho went for a kick, but Junsei grabbed his foot and used it to spin him around, and then elbowed Kansho straight in the nose. He sent a rapid fire of punches to Kansho's face, once again almost appearing to not have moved his arms at all.

"I would just like to reiterate that Junsei's speed is amazing." The announcer said.

Junsei went for another punch, but Kansho decided to trip Junsei to knock off his balance. Junsei almost fell to the floor, but Kansho broke his fall with a punch to the face. He sent Junsei back, ran at him, and elbowed him in the face! He punched him several times, kicked him into the air, jumped up, and knocked him down to the ground!

"Well, Kansho has managed to regain his composure and as a result, he stopped Junsei's speedy assault and sent him into the ground!" The announcer said.

"Yeah, attaboy, Kansho!" Gosu yelled out. "Keep it up!"

"Good job, Kansho!" Chitsu yelled out. Peaches leapfrogged off of Chitsu's head and called out Kansho's name.

"And just when I thought the son of a bitch didn't have a chance…" Panko said.

Kansho smirked. "This fight isn't gonna be as easy as you thought it would be."

Junsei stood back up. "I won't let you catch me like that agai-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kansho kicked him in the face. Junsei fell down to the ground, and then Kansho followed it up by jumping into the air, somersaulting, and driving his feet straight into Junsei's stomach!

"The tables have turned in this match! Junsei is down! 1! 2!"

Kansho was relieved. Junsei had nearly stole his ability to speak at the beginning, but he managed to turn the fight around.

The announcer continued counting, reaching 9. Just as Kansho was ready to walk away from the ring, Junsei got up and kneed Kansho in the back of the neck! Kansho fell face first into the ground!

Gosu thought it was all over for Kansho. But he wasn't ready to give up on him yet. "Dammit, Kansho, get up!"

"Man, this Junsei guy is amazing!" Goshen said.

"1!"

Kansho was still down…

"2!"

…it didn't appear that he was getting up at all…

"3!"

…Junsei had a grin on his face…

"4!"

…Panko retracted his last statement…

"5!"

…Yakimo was ready to jump in there…

"6!"

…Peaches was already looking for a new guy to, er…_service_…

"7!"

…Kansho _still_ wasn't getting up…

"8!"

…Gosu's look went from suspense to disappointment…

"9!"

…okay, I'm the fucking author, and even _I'm_ just about to give up on him…

"Te-"

Wait a minute! Kansho managed to get back up! Junsei and everyone else in the arena were amazed! That was supposed to be a critical hit! Kansho was barely able to stand up, but dammit, he was still in this fight! Junsei had hit him directly in the back of the neck. Even if he was up, he had to at least have had a bruised spinal cord.

"Well, you're more persistent than I thought." Junsei said.

The adrenaline was starting to set in for Kansho. He was ready for anything. He quickly charged at Junsei and sent several hits his way. The two of them went into an exchange of punches and kicks, some connecting, some missing. Kansho was obviously more exhausted then Junsei, and his assault was getting sloppier by the second. Junsei went for a punch, but Kansho grabbed his fist and punched him in the face. He sent lefts and rights to him, clubbing him in the head to finish it off. Junsei got right back up like it was nothing and kicked Kansho in the face, but Kansho landed on his feet. It was time. The only way to end this was with the Hawk's Claw. He got into the stance.

"What are you doing?" Junsei asked.

Kansho ran forward and yelled out, "HAWK'S CLAW!" He jumped up in the air, practically disappearing. This was it. Gosu felt this attack first hand. He was confident that Kansho was going to end this. It was over, he thought.

Wrong.

Junsei read Kansho's movements almost the exact second he disappeared. Junsei followed him in the air quickly, practically disappearing as well. He got to Kansho's exact position and gave him the hardest kick he could muster, hitting him directly to the chin. Kansho was completely devastated by the attack, falling to the ground. The crowd didn't see the exchange. As soon as the two became visible again, all they saw was Kansho falling and Junsei with his leg up. They were all completely speechless. Not even the announcer knew what to make of it.

Gosu was in shock. Even though being able to actually read his movements wasn't the biggest feat in the world, being able to _counter_ it almost to the exact second was amazing. This Junsei truly was a gifted fighter.

Kansho was completely knocked out. One of the referees checked on Kansho and knew good and well that he wasn't going to continue. He flashed an X symbol to the announcer, and he knew what that meant.

"Well, whatever just happened, it doesn't matter, because Junsei is your winner by knock-out!"

The crowd was silent at first, but then they broke out into cheers. Chitsu, Panko, and Yakimo were all disappointed.

"Big Brother…I can't believe he lost…damn…" Yakimo said.

"Wow, that Junsei guy is ridiculous." Panko said. "Poor bastard didn't stand a chance." Chitsu glared at him, since he didn't seem to regard Yakimo at all.

Peaches was heartbroken. "KANSHO, NO!" She drew attention to everyone around her. Chitsu, Bulma, and Panko face palmed.

Gosu was still in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Kansho was out in the first round. He was the strongest person he knew, besides maybe Retasu. He couldn't believe that he was beaten so swiftly by this Junsei guy. Where did he come from? What sort of training did he undergo? How was he so fast? How was he so strong?

"Heh, good luck with him, Trunks." Goshen joked.

Trunks was shaking in his boots. He had to fight him in next round! Junsei walked back to the room as the doctors tended to Kansho. Junsei felt the need to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to your friend, Gosu." He said.

"Don't worry about it. A fight is a fight. You were amazing!" Gosu said.

"Thank you." Junsei said as he went to the back.

Unbelievable! Junsei had effectively beaten Kansho in the first round! Just how strong is he, and will he advance even further into the tournament? And what about Gosu? There are two more matches in the first round, and you don't want to miss them! See you next time on Dragon Ball NG!


	16. IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZERS

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 16: IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZERS**

Kansho had been utterly beaten by Junsei. He was no match for his incredible speed. A few minutes after his defeat, Kansho woke up from his unconsciousness and was being attended to by some of the EMTs. Kansho got up and was applauded by everyone in the audience for his display of courage. Kansho waved at the audience and walked to the back. The first person to step up to him was Junsei.

"I admire your effort. You had a lot of heart – you wouldn't quit." He said.

Kansho smiled. "Thank you. But I just couldn't keep up with your speed. You're incredible!"

Junsei chuckled and they both shook hands. Gosu, Goshen, and Trunks also congratulated Kansho for his efforts.

"Dammit, now I have to fight him in the semi-finals!" Trunks complained.

"Oh, don't worry, you can do one thing he can't – fly!" Gosu said.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but he could probably zip up to me in an instant!" Trunks said.

"Like I said, don't worry. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll be prepared." Gosu advised.

"I hope you're right…" Trunks groaned.

"Well, I guess I'm up." Goshen said. His mysterious opponent, Shoop Da Whoop, followed him. His appearance and identity was a complete mystery – he was wearing a big overcoat for some reason and his hat covered his face.

"Any word on this Shoop Da Whoop guy?" Gosu asked.

"Nope, never heard of him." Trunks replied.

"What a weird ass name…" Gosu commented.

Goshen and Shoop Da Whoop walked down to the ring.

"And our next match pits Tournament Mainstay Son Goshen against the unknown Shoop Da Whoop!" The announcer explained. "Son Goshen has been making a name for himself at these tournaments since he was only 5 years old, and won the Junior Division at the last tournament! He is continuing the legacy of the Son family!"

"Wow, he really does look like Gosu." Chitsu said. "His hair's longer, and he has those weird looking eyes."

"At least he doesn't have a tail." Panko said.

Goshen and Shoop Da Whoop stepped into the ring and the announcer declared the match to begin. Goshen didn't know what to make of his opponent. He was a complete mystery. Shoop Da Whoop just stared at him. He was almost completely unaware that he was fighting, it seemed. Goshen tried to gather his thoughts. He honestly had no idea how the hell he should go about fighting him. The crowd was starting to get restless, as all they were doing were just staring at each other.

"Uhh, guys, you _do_ remember you're in a fight, right? Someone throw a punch or something!" The announcer said.

"I wonder why Goshen hasn't attacked yet." Gosu said.

"This Shoop Da Whoop guy seems to be displaying no fighting style at all." Junsei said. "Goshen probably has no idea what to do."

Goshen realized he was angering the crowd, so he just decided it was best not to overthink it and went for an attack. Who knows, maybe this guy was just a total clown who made it through the preliminaries through pure luck. Goshen charged at him and punched him, and Shoop Da Whoop made no attempted to dodge at all. Goshen hit him and the stomach and felt…nothing. What the hell was going on? Either his jacket was considerably large or something fishy was going on. Goshen threw several more punches, and again, he felt nothing. Goshen did a backflip, and then gave him a powerful kick, causing him to go inward!

"I…just don't get it. Who-No, _what_ are you?" Goshen asked.

Shoop Da Whoop stood there, not saying a thing. The crowd and the announcer were completely confused.

"Goshen's punches seem to be having no effect on Shoop Da Whoop! It's as if he was made of nothing!" The announcer said.

Gosu and the other fighters were also confused.

"Okay, now I have no idea what's going on." Junsei said.

"Where the hell did this guy come from?" Gosu asked. "Is he from space or something?"

Goshen figured that even though Shoop Da Whoop didn't have a body, he had to have had a face. I mean, that hat wasn't just floating, or was it? Goshen took a chance and kicked Shoop Da Whoop directly in the head, and indeed, he felt it this time. Shoop's head moved to the side, swinging so quickly that his hat flew off, revealing…a black head? He had huge eyes and big red lips. No, it's not Mister Popo, readers.

"Uh…what?" Goshen asked. He didn't know what to make of this.

"Okay, this is really freaky." Trunks said.

Even the announcer was speechless. Shoop Da Whoop stared at Goshen with those huge, creepy eyes. Goshen was almost shaking. But, he still appeared to be motionless. So Goshen jumped up and gave him a huge flurry of punches to the face, and then kicked him, managing to send him back! However, Shoop Da Whoop got up fairly quickly. But he didn't even bother making a counter-attack. Goshen figured that he might as well get him out of the ring to win since he doesn't appear to be making an attempt to fight at all.

"This is strange! Shoop Da Whoop isn't even attempting to fight back! Is this some sort of strategy, or is he just plain weird?" The announcer said.

"Where do these crazy ass people come from?" Panko asked.

"I don't know, but this guy is giving me the creeps!" Chitsu replied. She was actually shaking in fear, even though this guy appeared to be harmless. But he was chillingly harmless.

Goshen flew up to him and punched him in the face, rocking it back. But he didn't appear to be hurt at all. He punched him a couple of more times, all having the same effect. Goshen flew up in the air, and then quickly flew back down, clubbing him in the head hard. Shoop's actually folded in like an accordion, until popping back up into place. Goshen's eyes almost popped out of their head when he saw this.

"Okay, this guy is definitely not human!" Trunks said.

Goshen just had to find out something about this guy. "Okay, say something! You're weirding me out, here!"

Finally, Shoop Da Whoop appeared to be ready to talk. However, it was incredibly weird. "IMMA CHARGIN' MAH LAZER!"

Goshen was dumbfounded. "Wait, wha-" Before he could finish his question, Shoop Da Whoop fired a huge energy blast _from his mouth_! Goshen had no idea what to make of it, but he was still smart enough to know to dodge it. Goshen jumped out of the way and the blast hit one of the tournament decorations, vaporizing it in the process.

"Uh, I think my eyes are going crazy. Shoop Da Whoop finally mad an attack, and it was a big one! He fired a blast from his _MOUTH!_ How could he even muster that?"

After the attack, Shoop went back to his previous state. He just stood there. Goshen knew what this guy was capable of, now. He slowly walked up to him. You never know, he might just randomly fire another blast at him. Goshen was directly in front of him, and Shoop Da Whoop was actually looking down at him this time. Gosu stared at him, and then punched him in the jaw. Shoop Da Whoop's head bounced up before coming back down again. He resumed looking down at Goshen. At this point, Goshen was fed up. He fired a blast of his own at Shoop Da Whoop's face! The force of the blast sent Shoop Da Whoop out of the ring! But…he was floating, preventing him from hitting the ground! Shoop Da Whoop levitated back in the ring. Before Goshen had a chance to even get angry, Shoop Da Whoop fired another mouth blast at him! Goshen quickly jumped out of the way. The blast hit one of the tables out of the ring. Goshen flew up in the air, and this time, Shoop Da Whoop went for a more active assault, constantly firing energy blasts at Goshen. Goshen dodged all of them, but they were gradually increasing in frequency. Eventually, it seemed like he was firing three blasts a second! It was almost impossible to keep up with the blasts now. Goshen stopped to catch his breath, and then Shoop Da Whoop fired another blast, hitting him directly! The crowd collectively gasped as Goshen hit the ground hard.

"In what can only be described as unconventional, Shoop Da Whoop's assault has taken Goshen down! 1! 2! 3!"

"Come on, Goshen get up!" Bulma and Goshen's family members yelled.

"Shit, he got all of that blast! Fight it, Goshen!" Gosu yelled.

"I'm sure you've been hit by worse, Goshen! You can get up from this!" Trunks encouraged.

The announcers count reached 7, and Goshen's legs started moving. Goshen slowly made it to his feet, coughing every now and then. Goshen decided it was time to get serious. He flew at Shoop Da Whoop while gathering energy into his fist. He gave him a thunderous punch in the face, but he was once again unaffected. Goshen tried all of the punches and kicks he could muster, but it was doing nothing. All it did was waste his energy. Was there really _any _way to win? This guy seemed to be invincible!

Goshen was finding this to be incredibly frustrating now. "Dammit, can you _actually_ do something? All you do is blast!"

Shoop Da Whoop responded by…firing another blast. This time, Goshen decided to gamble on a technique he had been practicing for the past couple of months, but hadn't really mastered. He extended his hands out, and managed to catch the blast with his hands! But that wasn't the crux of the technique. The real hard part was about to begin. Goshen focused his energy, holding the blast in place. He seemed to be trying to push the blast back. Goshen was struggling. The blast now appeared to be moving upwards. Was this part of his plan? Goshen let out a yell, and then the blast was repelled and hit Shoop Da Whoop directly! When the smoke cleared, Shoop Da Whoop was gone! Did he disappear? Or was he destroyed? The events seemed to be unclear. Goshen looked around, but his search was interrupted by a young girl pointing at the ring and shrieking. Several other people caught sight of what she was looking at and had similar reactions. Goshen looked down to find Shoop Da Whoop's head in a pile of liquid on the ground!

"Wait, what?" was all Goshen could say.

"What the fuck?" Gosu yelled.

"Okay, this guy's just a freak!" Kansho yelled out.

The announcer had no idea what was going on. "Well, Goshen repelled Shoop Da Whoop's blast," He began, in a very subdued voice, "AND NOW HE'S IN A PILE OF GUTS ON THE FLOOR!"

"This tournament has turned into a complete freak show!" Panko said.

"Somebody get him out of here!" Chitsu demanded.

"Is he alive?" The announcer asked. Goshen looked over at Shoop Da Whoop and he was still blinking. The announcer verified that Shoop Da Whoop was alive. Just to make sure any other weird shit wouldn't happen, Goshen kicked Shoop Da Whoop, or what was left of him, at least, out of the ring.

"Well, I guess that makes Son Goshen the winner…" The announcer said, confused.

Goshen walked off and wanted to block that fight out of his memory. Gosu was first person to ask him about it.

"Man, that was w-"

Goshen quickly cut him off. For the love of Kami, please don't even remind me of that. Let's just pretend it never happened!"

"Yeah, that would be the best, huh? I want to forget about that, too." Kansho said.

"And now it's time for the final match of the first round, Son Gosu vs. Kyushu!" The announcer declared.

"Well, that's me!" Gosu said.

"Watch out for Kyushu, Gosu. He's a professional football player and his kicks are deadly." Trunks advised. "I hear he once kicked a guy in the balls so hard, he turned into a woman."

Gosu shriveled up. That bad, huh? But then Gosu remembered the rules. "Oh, there's nothing to worry about! He'll get disqualified if he kicks me there!" Gosu left the room and walked to the ring, and Kyushu followed.

"This is Kyushu's second appearance in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Kyushu actually made it to the finals of the last tournament but came just short of winning the whole thing!" The announcer explained. "Son Gosu on the other hand is a newcomer and is the latest member of the Son family to try his hand at the tournament. And his resemblance to Son Goku is uncanny!"

"Wow, he really does look like him." One of Goshen's family members said.

"Get 'im Gosu!" Chitsu yelled out. "Kick his ass!"

Peaches decided it was time to pester Chitsu. "Gee, you were getting on me for acting like Kansho's cheerleader, yet you do the same thing for Gosu!"

"At least I'm not all over him and 'Open for business" 24/7 like you!" Chitsu retorted. Peaches tried to slap her and Chitsu was prepared to fight back, but Bulma held Peaches back and Panko grabbed Chitsu, planting his face on her ass in the process. Chitsu turned around and punched Panko in the face. Well, hey, at least somebody got hit in all this.

Gosu looked at the crowd. This was the first time he had fought in front of this many people before.

"Heh, kid, are ya nervous?" Kyushu asked. "Well, don't be, 'cause I'm gonna end this for you quickly, so you never have to experience stage fright again!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Gosu said.

"What? How dare you, I can crush you!" Kyushu threatened.

"BEGIN!"

Kyushu quickly ran up to Gosu and tried to attack. Gosu easily brushed him off, making this fight look easy. Kyushu was getting frustrated pretty quickly, and decided to break out the kicks. Gosu blocked his first kick and punched him in the stomach. Kyushu went for another kick, but Gosu ducked and upper-cutted him. "Now here's how you really kick!" Gosu dove at him and gave him a fierce kick to the face, sending him to the ground.

"Well, Gosu once again proves that fighting just runs in the family, as the fight has just barely begun and he's already knocked the formidable Kyushu down!"

Kyushu stood back up and wiped the blood from his lip. He wanted to rip Gosu's head off. "How dare you mock me! I'll show you!" Kyushu went for more kicks, but Gosu dodged them all.

"This guy's kicks may be strong, but he can't keep up with Gosu's speed." Kansho remarked.

Gosu kept dodging his kicks, and even yawned to taunt him. Kyushu was fed up, so he decided to use cheap tactics. He poked Gosu in the eye, and then hit him with a hard kick to the face. Gosu's head jerked back as he hit the ground.

"Although he had to rely on a cheap trick, Kyushu managed to land one of his fierce kicks right on Gosu's cranium! 1!"

Gosu got up at 4. "Damn, those kicks are hard as hell! My ears are ringing!"

"Good. Do you want another?" Kyushu taunted.

"Bitch, please. You were only able to get me that one time because you poked me in the eyes! I won't fall for your tricks again!" Gosu said.

"Oh, we'll see." Kyushu replied.

Kyushu charged at Gosu, and Gosu prepared for a strike. However, Kansho instead rammed Gosu with his shoulder, and hit him with a hard kick to the face, sending him in the air! Kyushu jumped up and hit him with several fierce punches, increasing in speed with each one. He then hit him with a punch and kick combo that left Gosu rocking, and then finished by kicking Gosu to the ground!

"Oh, man! Kyushu used his football experience to catch Gosu off-guard and once again leave him open for his vicious kicking assault!" The announcer said.

"Oh, crap, this guy really is good!" Kansho said.

"Like I said, the power is all in the kicks." Trunks said. "They're deadly."

The announcer once again counted down, and Gosu got up at six. He was slightly staggering, and took the time to collect himself. "Well, damn. You're definitely better than I thought. Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious."

"Serious? HA! Don't make me laugh! You don't stand a chance, kid!" Kyushu said.

"See, you're way too cocky. Sure, I'm pretty confident myself, but at least I'm not deluded about it. Nothing pleases me more than knocking a cocky son of a bitch like you off his perch!" Gosu said. "Now get ready!"

In almost the blink of an eye, Gosu appeared directly in front of Kyushu. Kyushu's eyes widened and Gosu gave him a hard punch to the stomach and then jumped up and kicked him in the face. Gosu then delivered a punch-and-kick combo similar to the one Kyushu gave him earlier. Kyushu managed to dodge one of Gosu's punches and went for one of his own, but Gosu grabbed his fist and punched him in the nose. Kyushu moved back and grabbed his nose, and Gosu used the opening to kick Kyushu in the chin and send him in the air.

"Now it's time to show my new attack." Gosu said. Gosu curled up into a ball and started spinning. Then, he yelled, "PINBALL ATTACK!" and launched himself in the air like a cannonball. He flew and hit Kyushu directly in the stomach! Then while still spinning in a ball, he moved to the side, and then zipped up to Kyusu and rammed into him again, and again, and again, until he sent Kyushu crashing back down to the ring. But Gosu wasn't done yet, as he zipped down to ground, still curled up into a ball, and rammed himself straight into Kyushu's stomach, almost crushing it! Gosu jumped up and was standing straight again.

"That's my Gosu!" Chitsu yelled.

"Wow, Gosu's managed to come up with creative new attacks." Kansho said.

"He certainly is a good fighter. After all, he comes from _my_ family!" Goshen said.

"Oh, shut up." Trunks replied.

"Yes, that was both impressive and creative." Junsei commented.

"That was amazing! Gosu shot up like a pinball and managed to thoroughly pound Kyushu into the ground! 1!"

Gosu smirked. "See, I told you not to get so cocky!"

"2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! Ni-"Kyushu somehow managed to get back up! He was dizzy, though, and had bruises all over his face. He was fuming, too.

"DAMMIT! That's it, kid, it's over!" Kyushu said. "I wasn't planning on doing this, but for you, I'll make an exception, you cocky little shit!"

"What does Kyushu plan on doing now? Did he learn any special techniques in the last three years?" The announcer asked.

Kyushu extended his arms out. "This is where it ends, kid!"

"I don't think you're gonna beat me by stretching your arms." Gosu joked.

"You're not gonna be joking in a second." Kyushu said. His body was glowing now. Now, Gosu was confused, along with everyone else in the arena. After a few seconds, Kyushu stopped. "It's done. Now come at me!"

"Well, you asked for it!" Gosu tried to leap forward, but there was one problem – he couldn't get off the ground! He couldn't move!

"What the fuck is going on? I can't move a muscle!" Gosu struggled to say. "What did you do?"

"Easy, I used psychic powers to paralyze you! Now you can't do anything, which means that my victory now is just a formality!" Kyushu said.

"Oh come on, you know you couldn't win if you didn't cheat!" Chitsu yelled out. "Let him go and fight him like a man!"

"Oh, be quiet and stay in the stands, cheerleader!" Kyushu yelled.

Chitsu flipped him off. But of course, Peaches had to be a thorn in her side. "Yes, I agree with Kyushu here. And besides, what he did was perfectly fair."

"Oh, please, if he did this to Kansho you would've been jumping into the ring by now!" Chitsu yelled.

"I have no time for your belligerence." Peaches replied.

Gosu tried as hard as he could, but it was no use; he was paralyzed.

"My, how the tables have turned!" The announcer said. "Kyushu, using some strange technique, has rendered Gosu unable to move!"

Kyushu walked up to Gosu and laughed. Gosu wanted to rip his vocal cords out of his throat. Kyushu mockingly slapped Gosu in the face. He even spat on him. That was the ultimate form of disrespect to Gosu, and if he could move, he would be sending Kyushu to the hospital right about now. Kyushu endlessly punched Gosu in the face. Then he headbutted him a few times before stepping back.

"And now, you will feel the full force of my tornado kick!" Kyushu declared. He began to spin while quickly moving forward at the same time before swinging into a thunderous kick to Gosu's face, knocking him to the ground. Gosu was almost complete incapacitated. The announcer began to count, but before he could finish, Kyushu lifted Gosu up. He wanted to get revenge for Gosu showing him up. He once again laughed at Gosu and kicked him in the stomach. He punched Gosu some more and stepped back again. "Well, well, you're not spouting that smart mouth off anymore, are you? And that's because you know you've lost!"

It really was hopeless for Gosu. Was this really as far as he was going to get in this tournament? There was going to be so much he was missing out on, just because of one cheap trick. But then, he remembered!

"_I hear he once kicked a guy in the balls so hard, he turned him into a woman."_

That was it! His plan was set. "I dare you!" Gosu said, weakly.

"What?" Kyushu asked.

"I've heard about how you kicked a guy in the nuts pretty hard before! I want to see if the rumors are true!" Gosu said.

"What, don't be ridiculous!" Kyushu dismissed.

"Oh come on. Are you scared? I thought you were supposed to be this skilled kicker!" Gosu taunted. "You should be up for anything and prove how good you are!"

"No, I see through your plan!" Kyushu said. "Now shut up!"

"Gosu's crazy!" Kansho said.

"No way, don't tell me he's willing to give up his masculinity to win a fight!" Trunks said.

"Do you really believe that part of the rumor, do you?" Goshen asked.

"Well, it's not like there's any proof that goes against it!" Trunks replied.

"Other than it being completely ridiculous?" Junsei aked.

"Oh man, you try to act so hard, but I've got you figured it out! You're nothing but a weak, punk ass little _**bitch!**_" Gosu taunted.

Now he went too far. Kyushu couldn't tolerate Gosu's insolence any further. "THAT'S IT! YOU WANT TO FEEL THE KICK? WELL YOU'VE GOT IT!"

Gosu smirked and close his eyes. Kyushu pulled his right foot back, and was about to unleash the mother of all kicks. "TAKE THIS!"

He swung his foot forward, and delivered the most painful kick one could imagine, directly to Gosu's balls! Gosu's eyes shot red and damn near flew out of his head! His groin area felt like it was about to explode! Gosu collapsed to the ground and was temporarily out of this dimension.

"Oh God, not again!" A woman in the audience said, with a strangely deep voice. Well I'll be damned.

"He's a crazy son of a bitch!" Goshen yelled. He couldn't believe that Gosu was willing to take the kick. He was the definition of tough.

"Well, due to a violation of the rules, Kyushu is disqualified, making Gosu the winner." The announcer declared.

Kyushu looked down. He gave in to his anger. In shame, he released Gosu from his spell as Trunks, Goshen, Kansho, and Junsei all ran to the ring to check on the unconscious Gosu.

"Well, he certainly _looks_ like he's still a man." Trunks said.

"Will you shut the hell up and stop believing every ridiculous thing you hear?" Goshen yelled. Oh, you have no idea.

"Let's take him to the back." Kansho said.

"Well, Gosu certainly has a lot of balls, or at least he _used_ to." Panko joked.

"What an idiot! Why the hell would he do that?" Chitsu complained.

"And why are _you_ so mad? Is it because now your dreams of having his children are shot?" Peaches asked.

"If you say one more thing, I'm going to rip your vocal cords out of that overly occupied thing you call a throat!" Chitsu threatened. Peaches just shrugged her off.

"Well, fans, the first round is over, and we will now head into the semi-finals after a one hour intermission!" The announcer declared. "But man, what a first round that was! You've got to give it up to the competitors, especially the four men who have advanced to the next one! I mean, the older guys are gonna have to take notes from these young guys for the next tournament!"

"Let's go check on Gosu." Chitsu said. She, Panko, Peaches, Bulma, and the rest of the group went to the main room to congratulate everyone.

Bulma ran up to Trunks and Goshen. "Congratulations, you two, you did great!"

"Thanks!" They both replied.

"Sorry you didn't make it." Chitsu said to Kansho.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Junsei is a spectacular fighter." Kansho replied.

After a few minutes, Gosu managed to get back up. "Oh man, that was probably the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. And I thought Retasu breaking my knee was bad!"

"Wait a minute, did you just say Retasu?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gosu replied.

"Tell me – did he have spiky black hair and an attitude problem?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Why do you want to know? Do you know him or something?" Gosu asked.

"He's my brother!" Trunks said.

Gosu, Kansho, Panko, Chitsu, and Yakimo all collectively gasped.

"Are you serious? Are you telling me that asshole was actually your brother?" Kansho asked.

"Yup, it's the truth." Trunks replied.

"Well, it's no wonder you were acting so weird when I mentioned that name a few months ago, Bulma." Chitsu said.

"You guys don't even look alike, though." Gosu said. "Retasu has black hair, and you guys all have blue or purple hair!"

"Yeah, it's a recessive thing. He's a year younger than me." Trunks replied. "How did you meet him?"

"Well, he was working for this short, red motherfucker that tried to steal the Dragon Balls from us. I fought him for it, and I'll tell you, he is _strong_. He got the best of me and broke my knee!" Gosu said. "But wait, how come Retasu doesn't live with you guys?"

"Well, Retasu, has always been, should I say, socially maladjusted. He never got along with any of us, and finally, when he was 9, he just went off and left and I haven't seen him in the five years since." Trunks said. "It's interesting that you of all people met him."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Retasu will be back to fight me some day, and I'll be prepared." Gosu said.

One of Goshen, and thus, Gosu's family members walked up to Gosu. "Hello, glad to meet you. I'm Gohan."

"Oh, hey, nice to meet you, too!" Gosu replied.

"You're certainly a very gifted fighter. You wouldn't have had to have won by disqualification if that guy hadn't used that trick." Gohan said.

"You said it. Thanks!" Gosu replied.

While everyone else was talking among themselves, Trunks had shifted his attention to Junsei. He was his next opponent. After seeing how he beat Kansho, Trunks knew good and well that Junsei was going to be a challenge. The semi-finals were about to begin; who's gonna come out on top? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	17. Trunks Vs Junsei

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 17: Trunks vs. Junsei  
**

The hour long break was almost over. Trunks was sitting in a corner, trying to clear his mind for his match. Junsei wasn't going to be an easy opponent, as demonstrated by his swift beating of Kansho. He was going to have to pull out all of the stops for this fight.

However, Junsei was just as weary of the fight as Trunks. Judging from his ability to fly, Trunks had a good grasp of energy and used it to defeat Nagasay. Trunks' flying ability was an obstacle, and maybe his speed wasn't going to be enough. Junsei figured that the only way to fight in this match was to try and finish Trunks off as soon as possible, before he even had a chance to fly or do something perhaps even more dangerous.

Meanwhile, Gosu was almost oblivious of the fact that he'd be facing Goshen. He was sitting down with an ice pack on his groin, as it was still burning from Kyushu's kick. Gosu figured that he and Goshen had similar strength, so the fight could go either way. It's best not to worry about it and wait until the fight actually happens to see how it will go.

Chitsu and the others were returning to the arena, but Panko interrupted them. "Crap, I knew I should've gone to the bathroom!" Panko ran off.

"Uhh…the bathrooms are right here, aren't they?" Bulma asked.

"Ehh, let's just ignore him." Chitsu said.

Panko was running around the entire area. "There's gotta be a friggin' fire hydrant around here _somewhere_!" Well, he still is a dog, after all. A girl and her mother walked over to Panko.

"Hey, mommy, look at that cute doggie!" The girl said.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that, dammit!" Panko was insecure about the fact that he was just a dog.

Her mother knew that it was best to stay away. "Um, honey, I think we should leave him alone."

"C'mon mom, I want to keep him!" The girl said.

"Listen to you mother you little tart!" Panko yelled.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that or else I'll call animal patrol." The lady said as she walked off.

"Well fuck you too!" Panko yelled.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the tournament staff members said. "Are you lost? Allow me to show you where to go. Just bark when you see your owners." He said as he grabbed Panko's arm.

"Goddammit, I'm fully aware of where to go! I just need to go to the bathroom!" Panko said.

"Now, now, don't be restless. I'll bring you back to your owners soon enough." The man said.

"Are you retarded or something? I already told you, I know where to go!" Panko yelled. He figured that if this guy was gonna treat him like a regular dog, he might as well act like one. Panko viciously bit the man's hand, pissed on his shoe, and ran off to his seat in the arena.

"My, dogs these days are just getting stranger." The staff member said.

The arena appeared to be filled back up again. The announcer entered the ring. "Ladies & gentleman, it is now time to begin the semi-finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament! Our first match will pit Trunks against the incredibly fast Junsei!"

Junsei and Trunks got up from their respective corners and stared each other down before walking down to the ring.

"Just to recap the first round, Trunks defeated Nagasay. Although he certainly wasn't a pushover, Trunks managed to overcome the challenge with his flying ability. Junsei defeated Kansho and left everyone in the arena with his incredible speed! Both of these guys are amazing fighters, and now, they're gonna have to go all out, because only one of these men will be able to advance to the finals!"

Junsei and Trunks were both in the ring, and got into their respective stances. The announcer gave his cue, and the match was on. Trunks stared Junsei down, wondering who was going to make the first move. He knew he couldn't let Junsei used those quick legs of his. Junsei smirked, knowing exactly what Trunks was thinking. Their thoughts almost seemed uniform, because they both ran towards each other and exchanged in an incredible burst of punches and kicks. Neither were giving way to the other. Trunks went for a kick, but Junsei quickly moved out of the way and went for a forearm strike, but Trunks grabbed his arm before he could connect. They both smirked at each other, and then Trunks went for a punch to the stomach with his unoccupied arm. Junsei moved at angle to evade the punch, but almost as soon as he got back into position, Trunks went for a knee to the jaw, but Junsei did a bridge to dodge. The abruptness of the move sent Trunks flying off of him, but he managed to land on his feet. As soon as he got back to the floor, he zipped up to Junsei and they once again exchanged attack, all of which were blocked or dodged. Junsei jumped up into the air and went for a spinning kick, but Trunks moved out the way, and when Junsei hit the ground he made a crack in the ring. As soon as he turned around, Trunks hit him with a kiai blast to knock off his footing. Then, he flew up to Junsei and elbowed him in the face, sending him to the ground. Junsei bounced off the ground from the impact, so Trunks went for a kick on the rebound, but Junsei moved out the way, almost teleporting, and appeared behind Trunks. Trunks' eyes widened as he turned around and was met with a sharp kick to the face. Trunks did a handspring backflip to prevent himself from falling. The two were at a standoff.

"That…was…awesome!" The announcer said. The crowd was cheering. "Both of these guys have shown that their not your average fighters!"

"Trunks really is holding his own. We'll see how the fight will go once they _really_ get started." Gosu said.

Junsei laughed. "Well, you're definitely good. But I know that you're only warming up."

"Heh, I can say the same thing to you." Trunks replied. Immediately, Trunks flew up to Junsei and went for a kick, but Junsei blocked it and went for a punch, although Trunks evaded it. Junsei sent out a flurry of punches, but Trunks was dodging them all. However, it was difficult for Trunks to keep up with the speed of the punches. Junsei threw out a kick as sort of a monkey wrench, but Trunks was able to avoid it, jumping up in the air. He came down with the attention of delivering a knee attack to the head, but Junsei saw it coming and moved his arms up to block it. Trunks jumped off of Junsei's arm and got back on his feet, but Junsei ran up to him and went for a kick. Trunks grabbed his leg, however, and kneed him in the stomach. Trunks went for a punch, but Junsei ducked it. He tried again, but was met with the same results. Junsei went for a fast punch of his own, but Trunks managed to dodge it as well, although he was dizzy. He moved unnaturally fast to avoid that attack. He managed to recover, however, and sent several blows to Junsei's stomach. He went for an uppercut, but Junsei backflipped to dodge it, and went for an elbow to the face. Trunks blocked it and pushed Junsei off of him and went for a set of punches and kicks. Junsei managed to dodge them all and responded in kind, but had the same success as Trunks. Trunks got cocky, thinking he had Junsei on the ropes, so he went for a lower punch. However, Junsei leaped up, and then kneed him in the face, knocking Trunks down to the ground! Junsei leaped up and tried to stomp on Trunks, but he rolled out of the way. Junsei went for it again and again, but Trunks kept rolling out of the way. Junsei went for it one more time, and this time, trunks grabbed his feet and used it to launch Junsei in the air. Junsei did a backflip to regain control of himself, however, and flew back at Trunks, but this time, Trunks interrupted him with a spinning kick to the side of the head, knocking Junsei down to the ground!

"Incredible! Trunks has proven himself to be Junsei's equal, delivering a brutal kick to send Junsei down!"

"Yeah, give it to him, Trunks!" Goshen cheered on.

"I wouldn't get so confident yet. Junsei still hasn't gotten serious yet." Gosu said.

"I know, but if Trunks stays consistent, he'll be able to win this one. I know it!" Goshen replied.

Junsei got back up, and spat blood out from the side of his lip. "Well, you're a lot better than I expect. I'm gonna have to get serious!"

"Don't hold back on my part!" Trunks replied. "I want to beat you at your best!"

"Alright, then." Junsei got into a fighting stance, and Trunks did the same thing. They both got charged at each other, and once again went into an incredible burst of attacks at a staggering pace, making the previous exchange look like child's play. Junsei went for a kick that pretty much escaped Trunks' eyesight, hitting him in the jaw and sending him straight in the air. Junsei jumped up incredibly fast and was now above Trunks, ready to attack him on the way up. Junsei positioned his arm for a punch, but Trunks managed to sense his movements. He dodged the attack, shocking Junsei in the process. They once again went into a burst of attacks, but this one was more impressive because they were in the air this time. The fans and the announcer were completely dumbfounded by the level of skill these guys were showing. They were certainly no amateurs. Neither were going to let the other get any sort of advantage. Junsei quickly dodged one of Trunks' punches and delivered a hard two-handed punch to the head, sending Trunks to the ground! Junsei descended to the ground, but before he could even recollect his energy, Trunks flew back up in the air and hit him hard in the stomach. Then he moved up, and hit Junsei in the back, sending him headfirst into the ground! Trunks stayed in the air as the announcer began counting.

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

"Man, Trunks is really smacking Junsei around!" Gosu said.

"He is, but I don't think Junsei has really begun to utilize his speed." Kansho said.

"You're right." Goshen replied. "We're just gonna have to wait and see until Junsei really gets serious."

The announcer made it to 6 until Junsei managed to get back up. He now had a bruise on his forehead. He looked up in the sky, remembering that Trunks had the advantage in that he could fly. "Dammit, I almost forgot he could do that! I'm gonna have to find some way to get around that!"

"Had enough, yet?" Trunks yelled down.

"No, I'm just getting started! Now get down here!" Junsei yelled.

"Alright, then. You asked for it!" Trunks speedily flew back down to the ground and appeared right behind Junsei. Junsei was flustered at first, but then he smiled. Junsei damn near teleported out of the way and was on the other side of the ring. Trunks didn't even see him move. Before he could even finish thinking, Junsei appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Junsei went for a kick, but Trunks leaped back. They went into another burst exchange of punches, but this time it was almost impossible for Trunks to keep up Junsei's attacks. Junsei landed a punch, and then delivered several more to Trunks' body. Trunks sloppily went for a punch of his own, but Junsei dodged it, zipped behind him, and kicked him in the back. While Trunks flew forward from the force of the kick, Junsei punched him in the shin to cause Trunks to fall backward. Before he could hit the ground, Junsei kicked him hard in the back to send him in the air. He followed by almost vanishing into thin air and appearing right above Trunks and then punched him down to the ground. Trunks bounced off of it, and then Junsei, once again appearing to almost teleport, followed up and kicked Trunks down to the ground. Trunks leaped up off the ground and flew backwards, but it was no use. Junsei appeared behind him. Trunks managed to doge his first punch, but Junsei was just too fast for him to completely recover, as he was met with a kick to the face. Junsei gave him a staggering assault of punches and kicks. Then, he hit Trunks in his side, his chest, his jaw, and then his forehead, sending him flying into the air. Then, he flew up and did multiple somersaults to get above him, and then kicked him on the way down from the last somersault. Trunks landed headfirst into the ground.

"These two are simply amazing! However, Junsei managed to get the best of Trunks and has knocked him down in the process! But is Trunks knocked down for good? Let's see if he can beat the ten count!"

The announcer began his count as even Bulma was having doubts if he could get up from that.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!"

"Damn, I don't think Trunks will be getting up this time." Gosu said. Goshen stayed silent, but he knew there was a chance that his friend wouldn't be getting up from that fierce assault.

"7! 8! Ni-" NO! Amazingly, Trunks managed to get back up, although his face was covered in bruises. Junsei smirked. "Well, I've got to applaud your threshold for pain. Most men wouldn't get up from that attack!"

"Well I'm not a normal man. You can hit me with your best shot and I still won't go down!" Trunks said, panting. "I'm going to take you out, just watch!" Trunks flew forward and went for a kick, but Junsei grabbed his foot. However, Trunk s continued to move forward, and Junsei wasn't prepared for that. Trunks began focusing his energy. That was what he was using to move forward. Trunks' power was too much for Junsei to manage at this point, so he let go, with the intention to follow up with an attack. However, Trunks managed to kick him with his other leg and send Junsei down to the floor. Junsei got up and paced towards Trunks with both of his arms out. Trunks extended his arms out and caught Junsei's fists. They were both standing in the middle of the ring in a power struggle. Everyone in the crowd was on the edge of their seat. This was what fighting was all about. Neither men were willing to give an inch. They were both trying to push the other forward. However, this was where Trunks' advantage was. He used his energy to try and push Junsei off and attack. Junsei tried his best to compete, but it was no use. He felt his grip loosening. He decided to use a desperate measure, headbutting Trunks to break his fight! Junsei kicked Trunks in the air and flew up to him and went for another punch to send him down, but Trunks moved out the way and flew down to the ground. Junsei floated down to follow him, but noticed that Trunks was doing something strange. His arms were extended out in the air. Trunks began gathering all of the energy in his body to his hands. He knew that Junsei had a long way down.

"What the hell is he doing?" Junsei asked himself. It was certainly odd.

Trunks felt his energy surging. He knew it was time. He smirked at Junsei and was ready to launch the attack.

"FINISH BUSTER!"

Suddenly, a huge energy blast shot from his hands, flying directly at Junsei! The blast was emitting a blinding light, and it was impossible for Junsei to get out the way! Junsei realized that the only measure to take at this point was blocking it directly. He crossed his arms in front of his face, and then the blast hit, causing a big explosion in the process! The fans in the audience were in sheer amazement. Gosu and Kansho were similarly amazed, although Goshen wasn't. He had seen this attack many times in the past 3 years. When the smoke cleared, Junsei could be seen falling down to the ground. He hit the floor hard.

"I can't believe it! Trunks managed to fire an incredible energy wave and has managed knock Junsei down and possibly out of the fight!" The announcer began to count down…

"1!"

Junsei didn't appear to move.

"2!"

Trunks was panting hard, trying to regain his energy.

"3!"

The crowd was cheering, ready to see the match end.

"4!"

"Unbelievable, Trunks managed to defeat Junsei!" Kansho said…

"5!"

…however, Gosu wasn't so sure…

"6!"

Almost immediately after the announcer counted 6, Junsei got back up, shocking Trunks and everyone else in the arena (besides Gosu)!

"Unbelievable! Even after getting hit by that huge blast, Junsei has managed to get back up! Will _anything_ take him down?" The announcer said.

"I wasn't hit directly." Junsei replied to the announcer. "I blocked the attack to absorb it's impact and fall straight down. If I hadn't have blocked, I would've been knocked straight out of the ring. I still got hit, but I'm sure it wasn't in the way Trunks would like it."

Trunks was at his wit's end. If the Finisher Buster wouldn't beat him, what would? He sure was wishing he could use his sword right now.

"That certainly was an incredible technique. But now, allow me to use one of my own. I've been practicing it for a while, but it's untested. I'm not even sure it'll work properly, but it's worth a try." Junsei said. "See, I'm not as adept at using my energy like you are, Trunks. Otherwise, I'd be flying around this ring just like you are. Here goes nothing!" Junsei lifted one of his arms up as the Trunks and the crowd looked on in curiosity. Junsei tried as best as he could to concentrate his energy to his hand. An energy ball began to form above him, growing in size. Eventually, it's size had become considerable, so now Junsei saw fit to launch it.

"Sorry for not having a fancy name for it." Junsei joked. Junsei fired the blast…in the air?

"What are you doing? I can dodge that easily!" Trunks said.

Junsei smirked. He extended his arm out in the direction of the blast, and then screamed. The blast exploded into a shower of smaller, incredibly fast blasts. "You might want to run out of the ring!" Junsei said to the announcer.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He replied as he ran out to avoid getting hit by the blasts. Trunks was trying to dodge the blasts, but they were all too fast to be able to consistently dodge. Trunks tried his best, though, although it wasn't enough. He figured that it was best to fly up into the air. However, the blasts followed him on the way up! Junsei was able to control the blasts! Instead of them all hitting him, however, Junsei stopped the blasts and made a formation out of them. They were all surrounding Trunks, with no way for him to escape. Trunks looked down in horror while Junsei laughed. He made a swinging motion with his arms, and all of the blasts collided into Trunks, causing a big explosion in the air!

"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled out.

"Damn, Junsei's smart." Goshen said. "Trunks didn't even stand a chance against that attack."

"This guy is just too much!" Gosu said.

There was a big ball of smoke in the air, and from it, Trunks fell down, hitting the ground hard. This had to be it. No way would he still be conscious after that. Junsei now turned his back.

"Well, looks like the technique worked after all. I'm afraid he won't be getting back up form that." Junsei said.

"Well, whatever Junsei did, he's successfully taken Trunks down with it! This just might be the end! 1!"

Trunks was laid out on the ground.

"2!"

Everyone was ready to give up on him.

"3!"

Junsei was ready to leave the ring.

"4!"

Trunks hadn't even moved an inch.

"5!"

The crowd was now sure it was over.

"6!"

"I'm sorry, Goshen, looks like he's not getting up." Gosu said.

"7!"

"Yeah, I know." Goshen accepted. "It's over…"

"8!"

Junsei smirked.

"9!"

Wait, was Trunks…

"Te-"

…moving? Trunks, slowly, but surely, got back up to his feet. Junsei turned around. He was sure that that attack was going to take him down. Trunks was smiling and panting.

"I can't even believe it! We were all sure Trunks was defeated, yet he's amazingly managed to get back up!" The announcer said.

"Damn, that was one crazy attack. You almost got me there." Trunks said,

"How were you even able to get up from that?" Junsei asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't even begin to tell you." Trunks joked.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Junsei said as he got into a fighting stance. "Because I'm going to end this now!"

Trunks let his arm out. "Wait." He said. Junsei stopped whatever he was doing to listen to what Trunks had to say. "Who am I kidding? I'm in no condition to fight after getting hit by that attack…I only got up out of pure luck. You win. I can't defeat you." Trunks was giving up? Junsei realized what he was saying. I was over. He won.

"Trunks has given up! That makes Junsei the winner!" The announcer declared. The crowd cheered for him. "However, you've got to give it up to trunks for putting up an incredible fight!"

"Damn, he had enough." Goshen said.

"I almost thought he was about to kick his ass there!" Gosu said.

Junsei had to give Trunks his due. "You're certainly a great fighter, Trunks. You pushed me to my limits."

"Thanks, man, but you're on a whole different level." Trunks said. They both shook hands as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"That's what fighting is all about folks – respect! And Trunks and Junsei have certainly gained a lot for each other!" The two walked to the back.

"Sorry, Bulma, for your brother. But still, he kicked ass! You oughta be proud!" Chitsu encouraged.

"He did indeed." Bulma replied. "I'm definitely not ashamed to call him my brother!"

Trunks and Junsei walked back in the room as Gosu, Goshen, and Kansho congratulated the two.

"Oh man, that was one helluva fight! You both did awesome!" Gosu said.

"Yeah, man, you guys are both great fighters." Goshen said.

"Thanks." Junsei and Trunks both replied.

"Hopefully, you two will have just as good of a fight." Junsei said to Goshen and Gosu. "Go kick ass out there."

It was now time for the second match of the semi-finals. This time, two kids from the same family will pull out all of the stops against each other! Who will come out on top? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	18. Gosu vs Goshen

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 18: Gosu vs. Goshen**

Junsei did it again. His attacks proved to be too much for Trunks, who smartly gave up before setting himself up for any more pain. But now, it was time for the next match. Gosu was going to have to face his cousin, Goshen.

The crowd was still hot off of the exciting bout between Trunks and Junsei. Chitsu and Bulma's party weren't sure who to root for. Chitsu was obviously in Gosu's favor, but Gosu and Goshen's family weren't quite sure. I mean, Gosu _is_ family, but they barely even know him. It's best to cheer for Goshen, probably.

"Fans, if you thought that last fight was exciting, I guarantee that the next fight will be as well. Contestants, come to the ring!" The announcer said.

Gosu and Goshen both shook each other's hands and walked to the ring.

"Man, this is gonna be some battle, huh?" Junsei said.

"Yeah, I can't wait. This is the first time I've seen Gosu in a real fight since our training. Kyushu doesn't count." Kansho said.

"Our next match pits family against family! Son Gosu is a relative unknown who was actually far removed from his family. Today is the first time he's even met his cousin. But like I said before, he bears a strong resemblance to Son Goku and is sure to honor his legacy!" The announcer explained. "Goshen on the other hand, is well known here in the tournament and won two Junior Division tournaments! Let's see what happens when these two family members clash!"

Gosu was more excited than he had been in a long time. He knew that Goshen was just as adept of a fighter as he was. It was in their blood, he knew it. For the first time since Retasu, he would have a true challenge – somebody of his kind. The announcer gave the cue, and the match was on. Gosu stared Goshen down, and then, Goshen flew into the air!

"Dammit, I should've known he'd take advantage of that!" Gosu complained.

Goshen stayed in the air and wondered what he should do first. "How about I put on a bit of a show?" Goshen flew back to the ring and then flew around the area very rapidly, as if he was trying to confuse Gosu. He was flying at all sorts of directions. Gosu was ready for when Goshen would strike. But that was the question – when? And how? His strategy was too unpredictable. Suddenly, Goshen flew straight at him. Gosu put his arm up, but then Goshen flew above him again! Then, he circled behind him, and gave him a hard punch to the jaw, sending Gosu crashing into the tournament gate! Gosu hit the brick hard and fell to the floor. The announcer was ready to count, but Gosu quickly got back up.

"Well, you're a pretty strong son of a bitch." Gosu said. "That punch packed a wallop!"

"And that's just the beginning, Gosu." Goshen said. He started gathering the energy in his body and created an aura. The aura was surging around his body. Gosu, the announcer, and the fans were observing Goshen in awe.

"Son Goshen is emitting a strong blue aura!" The announcer said. "What could he be planning to do?"

"Heh, show off." Trunks said. "He's planning on doing it already."

"Doing what?" Kansho asked.

"You'll see." Trunks replied.

The power from Goshen's aura was causing a strong breeze as well, a breeze that was more than enough to annoy Panko. "Goddammit, can this guy cut the shenanigans out?"

"Oh, quit complaining, doggy!" Peaches said.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Chitsu replied. "It is pretty breezy, you know!"

"Oh, you're just mad because your boyfriend is about to get his ass handed to him!" Peaches said.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Chitsu retorted.

"Alright, I'm interested." Gosu said. "What the hell are you about to do?"

Goshen smirked. Then, he cuffed his hands together. "Here we go! Ka…Me…"

"What's this…?" Gosu asked.

"Oh, I see what he's doing now!" Kansho said. "I've heard plenty about this technique!"

"Ha…Me…"

"Any time now!" Gosu yelled.

Here it comes…

"HA!"

A huge energy wave shot from Goshen's hands. It was headed directly towards Gosu. _Heh, that idiot! I can dodge that easily!_ Even though the technique was amazing, Gosu was smart enough to see the flaw in the technique. He jumped up to dodge it and was sure he was in the clear. However, the blast shot up and followed him!

"OH SHI-" Before he could even finish the sentence, the blast hit him directly, causing an explosion! Everyone in the arena was gasping in shock. When the smoke cleared, Gosu fell to the ring, hard.

"Amazing! Less than five minutes into the fight, Goshen has unleashed the legendary Kamehameha wave!" The announcer said.

"Kamehameha? That's a pretty stupid name for an attack." Panko said.

The old bald man with six dots on his head smirked. "Heh, that sly devil. He must have spent the two years after my training perfecting that move. Excellent." Yes, readers, this bald guy is exactly who you think it is.

The announcer began his count. "1…2…3…4…"

"Don't tell me it's over already!" Chitsu said.

"5…" Gosu got up! He staggered to his feet and was panting hard. "W-well…that was one helluva attack…" He said weakly. "I didn't count on it following me. But why would you do it so early?"

"That was just a warning shot, I guess." Goshen replied. "That blast was weak compared to what I can really do!"

"Oh great, just what I wanted to hear." Gosu replied. "But that's not gonna stop me from kickin' your ass!"

"Heh, maybe I oughta try it again…" Goshen said.

"Oh no you don't!" Gosu yelled. He charged at Goshen and fired a rapid volley of punches his way. Goshen managed to block them all, but still. The speed of the punches was staggering. Just catching them was hurting. Goshen leaped back to avoid the assault, but Gosu appeared right behind him and once again fired punches his way. Gosu was tenacious, no doubt about that. It was all Goshen could manage to block his attacks. The two were moving all over the ring, and extremely fast, I should mention.

"Well, fans, if you guys can't see what's going on, well…don't count on me, because these guys are escaping my eyes, too!" The announcer said.

"Well, Junsei, it looks like these guys can actually compete with your speed!" Kansho said.

"Perhaps…" Junsei replied.

"These guys are makin' my eyes spin!" Panko said.

Gosu's punches were finally starting to get the best of Goshen. Gosu stopped and then punched Goshen in the stomach! Gosu followed up with a kick to the face that sent Goshen back. Gosu tried to follow it up with another punch, but Goshen flew in the air to avoid it!

"Dammit, can you cut that flyin' shit out already?" Gosu yelled out, flustered.

"Gosu just might have the ground advantage, but Goshen's flying ability might get the best of him." Trunks commented.

"Goshen once again takes flight, this time to avoid Gosu's staggering assault!" The announcer said.

"Crap, Gosu's a Wildman." Goshen said. "I can't stay up in the air forever, I'm gonna have to find a way to get to him!"

"Well, if you're gonna fly, I guess I better find a way to get around it!" Gosu said. He got in the crouching position, and then cuffed his hands together. Wait, he didn't plan on using _that_, did he?

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Goshen asked. There was no way. "Don't tell me you're actually gonna fire a Kamehameha wave, are you? You don't have near the experience to be able to do it!"

Gosu chuckled. He focused all of the energy in his body. That fight with Retasu taught him just how to use his energy and he had spent the past 3 months practicing energy attacks. Now it was time to see if he could do anything advanced. He decided to give it his best shot. "Ka…Me…"

"What's this? Gosu plans on using a Kamehameha of his own! But can he…?"

"No way!" Trunks yelled. "He's crazy if he thinks he can do a Kamehameha!"

"Ha…Me…"

"You can't…!" Goshen yelled.

"HA!" Gosu fired the blast! It wasn't quite as large as Goshen's, but it was still a considerable blast! Goshen was startled. He couldn't believe it - the bastard actually did it, and on his first try!

"Alright, if that's how you want it…!" Goshen yelled. He let his arm out and caught the blast! Then, he used his own energy to deflect the blast back at Gosu!

"Yikes!" Gosu yelled. He quickly jumped out the way, although the blast managed to graze him! Gosu fell to the floor, but then rolled around to get back up.

"Shit, that was close!" Gosu said. He exhaled and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Well, Gosu might have been able to fire a Kamehameha, but it wasn't enough to handle Goshen's experience! He managed to deflect the blast, and Gosu just narrowly escaped!"

"Well, at least I tried!" Gosu joked.

Junsei flew back down to the ring.

"Man, that attack sure does use up a lot of energy! I'm gonna have to practice that after this is over!" Gosu said.

_This guy's a freak!_ Goshen thought to himself. _He managed to imitate the Kamehameha just by looking at it!_

"It appears that Gosu has a knack for learning attacks on the spot." Junsei said. "That's definitely going to be a problem against fighters."

"Wow, Gosu is getting stronger and stronger!" Chitsu said. "And to think, he was just some weird kid that showed up at my house one day!"

"It looks like you have a natural gift for learning attacks." Goshen said. "Just like me. I've gotta give you my respect, Gosu."

_Damn, I should've waited to use that Kamehameha. I'm almost drained. I've got to stall to try and regain some of my energy._ Gosu thought. Goshen charged at him and went for a kick, but Gosu dodged it. Goshen delivered a rapid fire of punches and kicks, and now it was Gosu who had to defend himself. He did as best as he could to dodge the attacks. Goshen went for a punch, but Gosu jumped up to dodge it and kicked him in the head. Then he followed it up by punching him in the face several times. Gosu quickly ran to a corner so he could regain some of his energy. However, Goshen was no amateur, as he got up fairly quickly. Gosu saw Goshen getting up and charged back at him and went for a flurry of punches, but Goshen dodged them all and grabbed his fist, and used it to swing Gosu in the air! Goshen flew at Gosu and delivered a blow to the stomach, and then drove him down to the ground like a javelin! The announcer started the count, although Gosu got up at 4.

Gosu was coughing as he got up. "Agh, dammit, that stupid blast drained me!"

"That's what you get for using a technique like the Kamehameha without any experience." Goshen said.

"You're not making this any easier, ya know!" Gosu replied.

"Heh, I know what will throw you off." Goshen said. "JANKEN!" Goshen ran at Gosu and yelled, "ROCK!"

_Oh, please!_ Gosu thought. Goshen tried to poke Gosu in the eye, but Gosu grabbed Goshen's fingers and squeezed them.

"But…how?" Goshen asked.

"C'mon, you're lookin' at the master of that technique!" Gosu said. He let Goshen go and yelled, "SCISSORS!" Naturally, Goshen was expecting a slap, but instead, he was met with a solid punch to the face! Goshen got back up, holding his nose.

"Dammit, how'd you learn that technique?" Goshen asked while still holding his nose.

"My mom taught it to me! Must be a family staple!" Gosu replied.

"Well…" Goshen once again charged at Gosu and tried to use the expectations trick as well. "ROCK!" He threw an actual punch, but Gosu caught it with his fist!

"Paper…" Gosu began.

Gosu kicked him in the jaw, sending him in the air. "…Covers…"

Gosu jumped at him and yelled "…ROCK!" before punching him to the ground!

Goshen got back up and coughed up spit. "Man, those punches'll be the death of me."

"I'm not finished yet!" Gosu said as he charged at Goshen. He yelled, "PAPER!" and attempted to poke Goshen's eyes, but Goshen countered by punching his fingers! Gosu wailed like a little schoolgirl.

"Heh, you should know that rock smashes scissors!" Goshen joked.

"Oh, my! Both of these guys have turned the children's game into a deadly series of assaults, leaving Gosu with possibly broken fingers!"

Gosu ran to a corner with a tear coming from his eye and blew on his fingers, which were beet red.

"Aww, did I break your wittle finger?" Goshen asked in a mocking tone.

This was more than enough to set Gosu off. "You'll pay for that!" Gosu did a blind charge at Goshen, which was exactly what he wanted. Goshen jumped over Gosu and kicked him in the back of the head! Gosu hit the ground face first. All that mad rush left Gosu with was a face in the ground. And his fingers still hurt like hell.

"You can tell those two are having the time of their lives out there." Junsei said. "They're perfectly matched opponents!"

"They never even met each other before today, yet they have that perfect family chemistry." Trunks said.

Gosu managed to get back up, and he was incredibly flustered. But the last thing he wanted to do was let his rage overcome his strategy. "Alright, you succeeded in riling me up. But I'm not gonna fall for that again, you hear me?"

"Fine. Let's get serious!" Goshen replied. The two of them charged at each other, and in a flash, they both appeared on opposite sides of the ring! Gosu was staggering, and then Goshen fell down.

"What the…? Even _I_ didn't see that!" Junsei said.

"Can anybody fill me in on what just happened?" Chitsu asked.

"Well, uh, I guess I should start counting! 1…2…3…4…"

Gosu turned around and smiled. The announcer continued his count, until Goshen got back up at 8.

"Whatever just went down, it left Goshen knocked down! Can you two care to explain what happened?" The announcer asked.

Gosu and Goshen both nodded at each other, and Gosu said, "Oh, what the hell, we might as well show ya!"

"Okay, so basically, me and Goshen jumped at each other…" Gosu and Goshen both walked closely to each other.

"And then I tried to punch him…" Goshen said as he made a punching motion. "But Gosu blocked the punch."

"And then I pointed to the audience and said, 'Hey, look, somebody's giving away free hotdogs!'" Gosu said, making a pointing motion.

"Of course, I wasn't one to fall for such silly tricks, so I went for a kick while he was pointing at the crowd…Hey, can you give me a lift here?" The announcer picked Goshen up and he made a kicking motion.

"…but little did Goshen know, I was counting on him seeing through my plan! So I grabbed his leg…" Gosu grabbed his leg, "And used it to pull him to me. Then I punched him in the face and elbowed him in the back of the head…"

"…and here we are now!" Goshen finished.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to describe that. But what I can say is that these two are both amazingly fast and it's a wonder that they were capable of doing all that in the blink of an eye!"

"Now, let's resume this fight!" Gosu said.

Gosu and Goshen ran up to each other and both went for punches and were at a stalemate. Both were struggling to knock the other down. They broke away from each other, and then went for strikes again and were in the same predicament. Goshen tried to kick Gosu to throw him off, but Gosu sidestepped, tripped Goshen, and finished it off with a clothesline! The attack sent Goshen flying, and then Gosu charged at Goshen to try and follow up. However, Goshen appeared behind Gosu. But, Gosu was keen on this move, so when Goshen tried to attack him from behind, Gosu teleported behind _him_. Gosu went for a punch, but Goshen turned around and tried to attack Gosu directly. They both went into an incredible burst of attacks, moving all around the ring. Some were blocked, some were dodged, and some connected. They were both pummeling each other. Junsei, Trunks, and Kansho were all struggling to keep up with them. Most of the audience besides a few people were completely lost. The two had each other's offense down perfectly. Gosu tried to kick Goshen, but Goshen flew up in the air. Gosu jumped to follow them, and now they did the fighting burst in the air. Goshen managed to knock Gosu down to the ground, but Gosu landed on his feet. Goshen stayed in the air, so Gosu decided to break out the attack he used earlier. He curled up into a ball and started spinning…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu launched himself into the air. However, Goshen wasn't going to sit (or float) there and let him connect. Hell, he wasn't even going to dodge. No, he was going to counter it! Goshen curled up into a ball himself and launched himself at Gosu! The two young fighters collided into each other head-on and went crashing into the ground!

"Just like how Gosu did earlier in this fight, Goshen mimicked Gosu's attack and in the process, our fighters both took each other out! It looks like I'm going to have to do a double count! 1…2…3…4"

"This fight is amazing." Kansho said. "They barely even know each other, yet it's like they've been fighting for years!"

"It doesn't matter who ends up winning…either way, I'm in for one hell of a challenge!" Junsei said.

"5…6…7…8-" Gosu and Goshen both slowly got to their feet. But they were both dizzy. It took them a while to get themselves back to normal. Gosu smirked at his cousin. He was delighted that he found someone who was this much of a challenge.

"I guess I deserved that after stealing your Kamehameha, huh?" Gosu said. Goshen was still slightly dizzy. "And just like me, you're suffering from the effects of being inexperienced with the technique! You got hurt a lot worse than I did!"

"Heh, ya got me." Goshen said weakly. "But you're crazy if you think that's all I've got left in the tank!"

"I can say the same thing to you!" Gosu said. Before he could prepare himself, Goshen appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back of the neck! The force of the attack sent Gosu crashing down to the ground!

"Goshen struck Gosu in the back of the _neck!_ This might be the end of the road for Gosu! 1…2…3…4…5"

"C'mon, Gosu, don't get beaten so easily!" Chitsu yelled out.

"Stop cheering for him. You're still gonna give him some after the fight either way, except it'll be sympathetic if he loses!" Peaches joked.

"You really need to work on that." Panko said to Peaches.

"I would kill you if we weren't in a crowded spot!" Chitsu said.

"7…8…Ni-" Gosu hopped back up and gave Goshen an explosive kick to the face! Now it was Goshen who was down on the ground!

"Please, did you really think I was gonna get defeated by that? Now get up, because if you're anything like me, then _that_ won't take _you_ out, either!" Gosu said.

Goshen slowly got up to his feet. He had a cut on his forehead. "Damn, it's like you're made of stone or something!"

Gosu got into a pose. "C'mon, let's go!" Goshen jumped at him and went for a spinning kick. Gosu did the same, and both of their kicks collided with each other. They jumped up and both went for punches, and now their fists clashed. They were both going for similar moves, causing them to clash each time. Gosu went for a punch, Goshen went for a punch. Gosu tried to punch Goshen with his other arm, but Goshen caught it. They were now in a cross-armed power struggle. They both head-butted each other, as they once again had a similar idea. They did it again, and again, and again, until they damn near bashed each other's brain's in. They both fell down, but Gosu's head was in better shape than Goshen's so he was able to regain his balance and then elbowed Goshen in the side of the head! Gosu kicked Goshen in the air once again and jumped after him, but Goshen flew down to the ground. Then, he raised his arm.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Goshen fired the Kamehameha to the ground so that he could launch himself at Gosu with an extra push. Gosu tried to counter the attack head-on, Goshen hit him directly in the jaw before he could he even manage anything! Then, Goshen grabbed his leg, spun him around, and tossed him to the ground!

"My, my, Gosu's been knocked down again! 1…!"

Gosu was definitely more hurt than usual…

"2…"

"Damn, he didn't stand a chance against that attack." Trunks said.

"3…"

"Yeah, it was smart of Goshen to use the Kamehameha as a launch pad." Kansho replied.

"4…"

"Oh, c'mon Gosu! Get up and kick his ass again!" Chitsu yelled.

"5…"

However…

"6…"

Goshen was sure…

"7…"

…that Gosu would be able to get up from that

"Eigh-"

Gosu got up! He barely managed to stand, but dammit, he was up. "Shit, that was some move you did there. I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much."

"The Kamehameha can be used in different ways!" Goshen said.

"Yeah, you're right." Gosu said weakly. "Fire the strongest Kamehameha you can muster at me!"

"WHAT?" Goshen replied. Was Gosu serious? Surely, he knew that it would be the end of the match if he allowed himself to get hit by a full-powered Kamehameha!

"What is going on? Gosu just _asked_ his opponent to hit with the Kamehameha! Does he _want_ to lose, now?"

"Gosu's gone mad!" Kansho said. "He's got to be crazy if he thinks he can take a full-powered Kamehameha!"

"Yeah, Goshen's 'warning shot' damn near took him out at the beginning!" Junsei replied. "If he lets himself get hit, especially in the condition he's in now, he's sure to be defeated!"

"Heh, maybe he wants to get taken out of misery…" Trunks added.

"Whelp, looks like Gosu's done for." Panko said.

"But why would Gosu justs it there and ask for it?" Chitsu asked.

"Simple: he's a quitter!" Peaches replied. "I guess it's only natural that you fuck losers!"

"Look who's talking? _Your_ man got taken out in the first round!" Chitsu snapped back.

"So do you admit that Gosu's 'Your man', Chitsu?" Panko interjected.

"Shut up, Panko!" Chitsu yelled.

Goshen was still shocked that Gosu would dare him to fire a full-on Kamehameha at him.

"Well, what're you staring at me for? Do it, already!" Gosu demanded.

Yup, that was it. Gosu _wanted_ to lose. But whatever, a win's a win, regardless of if his opponent willfully brought it on himself.

"Well, you asked for it!" Goshen replied. He cuffed his hands together and gathered every bit of energy left in his body. Gosu asked for the strongest Kamehameha he could fire, and dammit, he was gonna give it to him.

"Ka…"

Gosu smirked.

"Me…Ha…Me…"

"Dammit, Gosu, you've got to rethink this!" Kansho yelled out.

"HA!"

Goshen fired out a massive Kamehameha wave, outdoing his and Gosu's waves earlier on in the match entirely. Gosu smirked and ran away. The blast followed him.

"Are you stupid? You know that the blast will follow you!" Goshen yelled as he followed Gosu's movements so that the blast could continue going after him. But it was strange. Gosu was running in a circle. And now, he was running straight towards Goshen!

"What are you doing?" Goshen asked.

Gosu was almost right in front of him, and he…stopped? Everyone who could see what was going on were all thinking the same thing: What the fuck is Gosu doing? The blast was headed right at him…and it went _through _him! Goshen was utterly shocked, but before he could even take in what just happened, the blast hit him directly, and sent him flying out of the ring and into the barricade! Gosu was on the other side of the ring. The crowd had no idea what to make of it, but whatever just happened, it didn't matter, because Goshen lost!

"Amazing! Gosu managed to turn Goshen's attack against him and knocked him out of the ring in the process, proving that sometimes, it doesn't matter who's the strongest – sometimes you have to outsmart your opponent! Your winner by ring-out, Son Gosu!"

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Yeah, that's my Gosu!" Chitsu yelled.

"That clever bastard." Panko said.

"Well, what do you know, Gosu had a plan after all." Kansho said.

"I knew he would come through." Kansho said.

"Well, fans, our final match has been decided! Gosu is going to take on Junsei in the finals! Get ready, fans, for one explosive matchup!"

Gosu walked out of the ring and helped Goshen up.

"Wow…how did you do that?" Goshen asked. "I was sure I had you!"

"It was the after-image technique. As soon as I got in front of you, I moved to the side so quickly that I left an after-image of myself to fool you into thinking you had me!" Gosu explained.

"Indeed. That was brilliant. You're an awesome fighter, man." Goshen said.

"You too. That Kamehameha packs a wallop!" Gosu said. "I'm gonna practice that move as much as I can, now!" They both shook hands and walked off to the back. Gosu and Junsei stared each other down.

Now that the semi-finals are over, it's time for the final match of the World Martial Arts Tournament! Who is going to win and take home the gold? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	19. The Final Round Pt 1

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 19: The Final Round**

There was a one hour intermission before the finals began. After all, those two semi-final matches were very intense, so our two finalists were going to need a break to recover. Trunks, Goshen, and Kansho all gathered with Chitsu and the gang and let Gosu have time to himself to prepare for the fight.

"That was a great fight you had with Gosu there, kid!" Chitsu said. "I thought you were gonna win for a second!"

"Thanks," Goshen replied, "Gosu was just too tenacious though. I could've done 20 Kamehamehas and he still would've gotten up!"

"Yeah, that's true. He may not be quite the strongest, but he's definitely got the most heart." Kansho said.

Panko was standing in a corner smoking a cigarette. Some girl walked by and she was walking her dog. Suddenly, the dog broke loose from his leach and ran at Panko.

"Oh, for the love of Go-" The dog jumped at Panko and started licking.

"Dammit, get off me! I'm not that kind of dog! Somebody get him off me!" Panko yelled frantically, among other exclamations.

"Rex calm down!" The woman yelled. "Sorry, he just gets like that when he sees other dogs."

Panko managed to break loose and he and the other dog were growling at each other.

"Gee, we need a dogfighting tournament!" Kansho joked.

"Dammit, I've said it time and time again – just because I _am_ a dog doesn't mean I act like your usual dog!" Panko began. "You know, I'm going to create a group of anthropomorphic dogs – no, anthropomorphic _animals_ in general! I know I'm not the only one of us that's tired of being treated like crap by society!"

"Oh, cry somewhere else." Peaches said.

"Hey, even though Panko can be an insensitive, perverted, jerk, you have no right to talk to him like that!" Chitsu said.

"I'm not going to take moral advice from a girl named 'Vagina.'" Peaches dismissed.

"And speaking of that, I bet your-" Before she could finish what would've undoubtedly been a crude joke, Kansho covered her mouth.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down! Let's try not to rip each other's heads off until the tournament is over!" He said.

"Fine." Peaches grabbed Kansho's arm and dragged him with her. "We don't need these losers anyway." Kansho tried to break away from her grip, but it was no use.

"Yeah, you better walk away, bitch!" Chitsu yelled.

"I'll never understand women…" Panko said,

Trunks and Goshen witness the whole exchange and had no idea what to make of it.

"Well…that was 'interesting,' I guess." Goshen said.

"I wonder where Gosu is. The finals begin in five minutes, so you'd think he'd be here by now." Trunks said.

"Oh, don't worry; he's probably just getting his mind prepared for the fight. He'll know when to come back." Goshen replied.

Junsei had been endlessly practicing that energy ball technique he had used on Trunks. He was genuinely surprised at how successful the attack was. That was the first time he really used it before, yet it worked exactly how he wanted it to. Perhaps he truly was getting the hang of energy control. But then, so was Gosu. Hell, perhaps even more so with him. He was able to replicate Goshen's Kamehameha wave with ease. And not only that, but he was more clever than your average fighter and probably had a breadth of more tricks up his sleeve. And his body was seemingly made of steel. He was still walking after taking Kyushu's kicks, brushed off Goshen's more efficient Kamehameha, and was generally less worn out than he was in the fight. Regardless of how prepared he was, he was in for some challenge. But he wasn't going to let Gosu get in the way of what he had been training 3 years for. Gosu may have some tricks up his sleeve, but then, he does too.

It was just about that time. Everyone was back in their seats in the arena and Trunks, Goshen, and Kansho were backstage. Junsei walked out to the ring.

"Good luck, man." Kansho said.

"Yeah, I expect an awesome fight!" Goshen said.

"Thanks." Junsei said as he left.

"Ladies & gentleman, the time has finally come for the 100th Annual World Martial Arts Tournament's Finals!" The crowd erupted into cheers. People all over the crowd were debating over who was gonna win. Opinions were divided. There were hardcore Gosu fans, but there were also hardcore Junsei fans that were goading them.

"Junsei here will compete against Son Gosu! Speaking of him, where is he?" The announcer asked.

"That idiot!" Chitsu complained. "He always has to be so carefree!"

"Ugh, where did Gosu go off to? Doesn't he realize he has a fight to compete in?" Kansho asked.

"Gosu, come back to the ring or else you will be disqualified." The announcer said.

"Guys, let's look for him." Goshen said. He, Trunks, and Kansho searched all over the arena for Gosu. They checked the food stands, bathrooms, everywhere.

"Where did that idiot go?" Kansho asked. He tried opening all of the doors he could find in the area. There was no sign of him anywhere. Trunks and Goshen were having no luck either. But then, Kansho opened one last door to find…Gosu. _Smoking weed._ Ugh.

"Gosu, what the hell are you doing?" Kansho asked. "Is that weed?"

Goshen and Trunks overheard Kansho and ran over to the room.

"Are you kidding me? How can you be smoking at a time like this?" Goshen asked,

Gosu was gone at this point. His eyes were bloodshot. "Uh…wha…?"

"Whatever, I'm not gonna get to you at this point! Just come with me!" Kansho grabbed Gosu by his massive pile of hair and dragged him to the arena.

"Uh, Gosu, this is your last call! Come to the ring immediately!"

"That guy's just a spineless coward!" Someone in the audience yelled.

"Yeah, he probably chickened out!" Another man said. "He musta figured Junsei would kick his ass and dipped!"

Kansho walked back to the ring with Gosu in his hands, relieving everyone in the arena.

"Well, it looks like Gosu is back!" Gosu almost tripped when he entered the ring. "Uh, where were you?"

Gosu stared at him before asking, "Do you have any pot?"

The announcer, and everyone else in the arena, fainted. Was he serious? Well, at least he cleared his mind.

"Was he really about to miss the fight just so he can smoke weed?" Chitsu asked. "That idiot hasn't changed at all! Panko, this is your fault!"

"What do you mean, my fault? He said he was already smoking before I gave him some of my pot!" Panko retorted.

"Uh, I'm just gonna ignore that." The announcer said. "Are you prepared for your fight?"

"Oh yeah, the fight!" Gosu said. "Well…uh…I'm prepared and stuff…damn, I've got the munchies! Can I get some food be-before this fight?"

The crowd was entertained by Gosu's behavior. "Uh…that's what you had the intermission for, Gosu!" The announcer replied.

The crowd may have been entertained, but Junsei was confused. _Is he that confident in himself, or is he just a fool?_

"Ugh, I can't take any more of this!" Chitsu hopped over the barricade, went into the ring, and slapped Gosu in the face.

"You have a match, you idiot!" She yelled while slapping him a bit more. That was more than enough to snap him out of his high.

"Oh, yeah, right. I need to get serious, don't I?" Gosu replied.

"Of course. Now kick some ass, Gosu!" Chitsu said as she went back in the crowd.

"Wow, Chitsu, you really could be his girlfriend!" Bulma said.

"You think so?" Chitsu said while blushing.

Kansho, Trunks, and Goshen all face palmed. But hey, he's Gosu!

Junsei and Gosu stared each other down. The drummers were gradually banging on the drums to build up the fight. Gosu and Junsei's eyes remained locked on each other. The drums stopped, the announcer yelled, "Let the final match BEGIN!" and it was on. Junsei immediately started zipping quickly around the ring to try and confuse Gosu. It was the same strategy that Goshen used against him, but it was 10 times harder to follow. _Alright, Gosu, focus._ He thought to himself. It was time to truly put that 3 months of training to the test. He spent so many days tracking people's movement so he could know their precise step. He tried to take in everything he could - his smell, his energy, everything. He looked closely, and managed to see Junsei! Junsei suddenly appeared in front of him and went for a punch, but Gosu blocked it! Gosu smirked because Junsei's plan failed, but it was Junsei who really had a reason to smile. With Gosu occupied with Junsei's right arm, he used his left arm to punch Gosu in the stomach! Gosu was sent flying from the force, and then Junsei jumped up and punched him down to the ground.

"How was that punch so strong?" Kansho asked.

"Because he didn't just punch Gosu once," Trunks began, "He punched him ten times!"

"Are you serious? I couldn't even see it!" Goshen said.

"I know, it's amazing. Junsei is able to take advantage of his speed perfectly." Trunks replied.

"I just couldn't see Junsei's movements at all! But regardless, he's managed to knock Gosu down with an incredible punch!"

"I didn't just punch him once," Junsei began, "I gave him ten punches, actually."

"Well, fans, you heard it straight from the horse's mouth! Junsei hit Gosu _ten times_, completely escaping our eyes!"

Junsei looked down at Gosu. "Don't tell me you're done already!"

Gosu leaped back up. "Oh please, this fight has just begun!" He said as he threw punch after punch at Junsei. However, Junsei managed to easily dodge his punches, showing almost no effort at all. Junsei was circling all around him and he was doing his best to keep up. Gosu continued throwing punches with no success at all. _Dammit, stop moving so fast!_ Gosu thought. Junsei jumped behind him and went for an elbow to the back of the head, but Gosu turned around and blocked it. However, Junsei quickly took advantage of Gosu's defenselessness and gave him a hard punch to the face! Then he gave him a few punches, having the opposite results that Gosu had just moments ago. Gosu stepped back and swore under his breath, and then charged at Junsei and went for more punches. But Junsei just kept dodging them! But then, Gosu decided to change his order and delivered an uppercut, hitting Junsei straight in the jaw! Junsei fell to the floor, but almost the instant he fell, he disappeared! Gosu looked around, and Junsei was right in front of him before he knew it. Junsei kicked him hard in the side, sending him into the tournament gate and breaking it! Gosu was buried beneath a pile of rubble.

"Junsei's speed is proving to be far too much for Gosu! Will he be able to get up from this? One…two…three…"

"C'mon, Gosu, I know you have more in you than this!" Chitsu yelled out.

"Junsei is making this look effortless. His speed is completely ahead of Gosu's." Goshen said.

While the announcer was counting, Junsei gathered his energy and formed the energy ball and shot it into the air.

"He's using that again. It must be his insurance." Trunks said.

"Seven…eight…nine…!" Gosu jumped up from the rubble and back into the middle of the ring.

"Holy shit, good thing I blocked that at the last second!" Gosu said while he was stretching.

"I see…he actually was able to see that kick." Goshen said.

"So do you think that Gosu's been holding back this whole time?" Kansho asked.

"Perhaps…" Goshen replied.

"Amazingly, Gosu's managed to get back up from Junsei's assault, once again showing his tenacity!"

"Well, time to kick this up a notch." Gosu said. He turned around and cuffed his hands together, gathering his energy the whole time. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" He fired a huge Kamehameha straight at the tournament house, blowing up a good chunk of it!

"Yup, that was perfect!" Gosu said, smiling.

"That Kamehameha he fired just now was considerable. Unbelievable," Goshen said, "In just an hour he's managed to strengthen up that move to almost _my_ level! What kind of person is he?"

"But why would he fire it here?" Trunks asked.

"Explain!" Junsei commanded. "Why didn't you fire that at me just now?"

"I wanted to show you something cool!" Gosu replied. "You didn't think that all I was doing during the intermission was getting high, did you?"

"Heh, you sure are confident." Junsei said.

"And don't worry. That was just the tip of the iceberg!" Gosu said.

"I'll just have to take you out before you can fire a really strong one!" Junsei said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Gosu said before zipping right in front of him and punching him hard in the stomach! Gosu followed it up with a flurry of punches that all connected. It was certainly satisfying to be smacking Junsei around after how easily he was dodging his attacks before. Gosu kicked Junsei in the air and followed him, but Junsei appeared behind him and kicked him down to the ground. Gosu landed on his feet, and Junsei tried to continue the attack with a kick, but Gosu dodged it instantly and tried to punch Junsei from behind. Junsei grabbed his arm, however, spun him around, and threw him! However, Gosu backflipped in mid-air to prevent from falling out of the ring and landed on the ground. Then he flew towards Junsei, and Junsei flew at him, and now they were throwing punches and kicks at each other all over the place! They were moving all around the ring at breathtaking speed!

"Well, it looks like Gosu has managed to match Junsei in speed!" The announcer said.

"Yeah, Gosu, rip him a new one!" Chitsu cheered on.

They both collided into each other and jumped back, and then charged at each other again. They continued their bursts of attacks, robbing everyone in the crowd of their ability to speak. Junsei managed to catch Gosu with a solid kick to the gut and went for a punch, but Gosu disappeared to behind him and knocked him down to the ground. Then he flew at him and went for a flurry of punches, which Junsei did his best to defend himself against. Junsei backflipped from a kick and then headbutted Gosu hard, and then punched him several times in the stomach. Then, he punched Gosu in the head, sending him to the ground. The announcer began counting.

"One…two…three…four…"

Gosu got up at four. He stretched before standing straight again. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"With pleasure." Junsei replied. He jumped at Gosu and went for a kick…but it went _through _him!

"What?" Junsei asked to himself. Then, he felt someone tap him. He turned around and was met with a thunderous punch to the face! Junsei held his nose while Gosu laughed.

"Surprised? That was my afterimage technique!" Gosu bragged.

"That was the same thing he used to beat me!" Goshen said.

Junsei recovered from the hit. "Heh…clever trick! But it won't happen again!" He said as he charged at him for a kick. Gosu moved to the side to dodge it and went for a punch…but now his punch went through Junsei! Junsei appeared behind him and tried to punch Gosu, but he couldn't trick Gosu with his own technique. The punch went through Gosu and he appeared to the side of Junsei and went for a kick, but the image of Junsei faded away and he appeared behind Gosu and knocked him straight down to the ground!

"Junsei managed to one-up Gosu's afterimage technique and now Gosu is down! 1…"

Gosu got back up at 2. "Heh, nice one. But don't think I don't know about double afterimages! I just didn't think you'd be smart enough to do it!"

"Don't underestimate me! I can pick up attacks just as quickly as you can. Like so!" Junsei cuffed his hands together.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gosu said. He knew what was coming next.

"Ka…Me..."

"Don't tell me he can do it too, now!" Goshen said.

"Ha…Me…"

"You're bluffing!" Gosu said.

"HA!"

Junsei fired a huge Kamehameha at Gosu! However, Gosu countered with a Kamehameha of his own! The two blasts collided with each other and exploded on impact!

"That was unbelievable! Not only did Junsei learn the Kamehameha wave, but Gosu managed to counter it and give us one entertaining sight!"

Gosu and Junsei both smirked at each other.

"Well, I see you weren't bluffing after all. That was amazing." Gosu said. "But you're still not gonna win." Gosu suddenly split into eight! "I bet you didn't count on this version of the afterimage technique!" All of the afterimages starting shifting around in an effort to confuse Junsei. "Well, can you figure out which one is the real me?"

Junsei was truly in a predicament. He couldn't tell which Gosu was the real one. He couldn't do this game of trial and error, because he would catch the real Gosu eventually. Well, it looked like it was time to finally unveil a technique he had been working on for a while.

"Alright, then! You leave me with no choice!" Junsei got into a crouching position and focused his energy. He looked to be in a struggle, trying to force something out.

"Are you taking the incredible dump of death or something?" Gosu joked.

Junsei, who was sweating bullets now, temporarily turned his attention to Gosu. "No, of course not, idiot!" Junsei continued to struggle, until finally, something strange seemed to happen. A body jumped out from Junsei! And then another, then another, and another, until there were _eight Junseis!_

"Is this the afterimage technique?" The announcer asked.

The eight Junseis smirked before jumping up and attacking all eight of Gosu's after images, and of course, the actual Gosu was hit in the process! Gosu fell hard to the ground as the eight after images disappeared!

"Wait a minute, did Junsei just do what I think he did?" Goshen asked to himself.

"Indeed! He split into eight people!" Kansho replied.

"What the hell did you just do?" Gosu asked as he got back up. "Do you have seven brothers or something?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" They all said. Then, one decided to speak. "I split into eight!"

"What? Fans, did you hear that? Junsei has split into eight different fighters!"

"This just got creepy." Panko said.

"What's Gosu supposed to do against eight of him?" Chitsu said. "Hey, announcer guy, that's cheating, isn't it?"

"Actually, It isn't, since the eight fighters were all formed from Junsei himself. So it's perfectly fair!" The announcer replied.

All eight Junseis laughed. "Well, this just got interesting." Gosu said to himself.

The eight Junseis circled around Gosu. Gosu tried to stand his ground, but face it, this was nigh-hopeless. The eight fighters all jumped at Gosu and delivered a staggering amount of attacks. Gosu was trying his best to doge all of them, but trying to keep up with every single fighter was pretty much sucking the energy from him. He took quite a few hits before finding an opening and running away. The eight Junseis followed him like a vulture. Gosu kicked one of the Junseis out of the way before running around the ring again.

"All Gosu can do to defend himself against his seven new opponents is run!"

One of the Junseis jumped in front of Gosu! Gosu tried to turn around, but the seven other men were right in front of him, ready to tear him apart. Gosu had no other choice but to attack them head on. Gosu screamed at the top of his lungs and charged at them all. He managed to land a good amount of attacks on the fighters, but the every time he knocked one of them down, another one was there to pick up the slack. The original Junsei kicked Gosu in the air, and then the other ones followed. One kicked Gosu hard in the face, another punched Gosu in the stomach, another one kicked him in the head, then the next one kicked him in the stomach, then the next punched him in the side, then another headbutted him, and then finally, the last one gave Gosu a staggering tornado kick, sending Gosu flying away from the arena! The eight Junseis jumped back to the ring!

"Junsei's multi-form technique proved too much for Gosu, and now he's away from the arena!"

"Damn, it's over!" Chitsu said.

"Well, he gave it his best shot." Panko said.

"That multi-form sure was something." Goshen said.

"I can't believe it's over already." Kansho said.

Gosu was flying fast towards a building. _I'm not out of this yet, just watch!_ Gosu cuffed his hands together and gathered his energy. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAAAA!" Gosu fired a Kamehameha at the ground to send himself backwards and back to the ring!

"Well, Gosu looks to be nowhere in sight, so our winner by ringout is…" Before he could finish talking, someone in the arena pointed to the air.

"Hey, look!" He said. Everyone looked up to see Gosu moving backward on the force of the Kamehameha wave! Gosu stopped once he was above the middle of the ring, and then dropped back down to the ring!

"Yes, he's back!" Chitsu said in relief.

"I thought he was a goner for sure." Panko said.

"Gosu is incredible! From the looks of it, he used his Kamehameha to send him back to the ring! This fight will resume!"

"Heh, you certainly are crafty!" Junsei said. "But you're still screwed! There's eight of us, and only one of you!"

"You may be right, but after taking all of those punches, I've discovered the weakness of that technique!" Gosu said.

"Oh, really? Now I know you're bluffing!" Junsei replied. "GO!" The eight fighters charged at Gosu, who split into eight after-images that shuffled around.

"You fool!" Junsei yelled out. The eight fighters jumped at the afterimages, and at the last second, the real Gosu jumped up and punched one of the Junseis down to the ground! The other Junseis were too distracted – Gosu's movement was precise! He kicked another Junsei down and the others jumped at him. They all threw several attacks at Gosu, but it was just an afterimage! Gosu jumped down and gradually knocked every single Junsei down to the ground, and as each Junsei fell, they disappeared. Evetually, there was only one Junsei left, and he was lying on the ground. Gosu jumped down and then stomped on Junsei's stomach hard!

"Gosu has managed to knock every single Junsei out! One…two…"

"Gosu is a fighting genius!" Goshen said. "I was sure he wouldn't be able to overcome that challenge."

"Everything that Gosu does is unbelievable!" Trunks said. "He has unlimited potential!"

"Five…six…seven…eight!" Junsei managed to get back to his feet. He was exhausted and panting.

"Well, that was impressive. Now what was my weakness, huh?" Junsei asked.

"When those seven duplicates of you punched me, they were all a lot weaker than your punches by yourself!" Gosu began. "By doing that multi-form thing, you divided your strength in the process. You oughta practice that technique so you can reproduce your strength instead of splitting it!"

"I see," Junsei replied, "It's merely a temporary advantage, I guess."

Gosu got into a fighting stance. "You're gonna have to come up with something better than that!"

"Just because you took out the dopplegangers doesn't mean you've won this! This fight is far from over!" Junsei said as he charged at Gosu. Gosu flipped up in the air to avoid the attack, and then kicked Junsei in the back. Then, he grabbed Junsei's legs, spun him around, and tossed him away! However, Junsei managed to do a hand spring to keep himself from falling out of the ring, and then he backflipped directly into Gosu to knock him down! Then he delivered rights and left to Gosu before grabbing his head and kneeing him in the face. Then, he tossed the stun Gosu to the ground and kneed him in the stomach on the way down!

The announcer began the count. "1…2…3…4…"

"Gosu may have the smarts, but Junsei's technique is flawless." Goshen said.

Gosu got up at six and jumped at Junsei like he hadn't missed a beat. Junsei punched him and tried to follow it up with another, but Gosu punched him instead. Then he ran up to Junsei, kicked him in the jaw, flipped up, and kicked him back down to the ground. He jumped back down and zipped up to him and went for a punch, but Junsei blocked it. They were struggling to overtake each other, with neither person giving an inch. They both jumped back and went into another fighting burst. Junsei kicked Gosu back, somersaulted over to him, and gave him a hard dropkick. Gosu landed on his feet and sprung back up and went for a kick, but Junsei swayed out the way and punched him to the ground. Junsei followed him down and Gosu tried to go for punch after punch, but Junse kept jumping to get out the way. Junsei played around and jumped off of Gosu's fist and went for a kick. However, Gosu grabbed his foot and slammed him down to the ground! Then, he swung Junsei like a lasso and tossed him up in the air. Then, Gosu curled up into a ball and spun. It was time for that attack again…

"PIBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu launched in the air and headed straight towards Junsei. However, he had seen this attack twice already, plus the added bonus of being adept at reading movements. Junsei moved to the side and kicked Gosu hard. Now, he had an idea.

"How about this? VOLLEYBALL ATTACK!" Junsei yelled.

With Gosu still as a ball, Junsei went under Gosu and smacked him up, and then leaped up and spiked him straight to the ground, leaving a bit of a crater in the ring! Junsei jumped to the ground and folded his arms while chuckling.

"Junsei knocked Gosu down to the ground like a volleyball to counter the Pinball Attack! 1…"

"2…"

"Damn, that was smart thinking by Junsei." Kansho said.

"3…"

"I don't think Gosu's getting up from that." Trunks said.

"4…"

"Yeah, that spike was brutal" Goshen replied.

"5…"

"Wow, Gosu might not get up from that…" Chitsu said.

"6…"

There was no sign of movement from Gosu…

"7…"

Junsei was ready to leave the ring…

"8…"

"Well, at least he made it to the finals." Panko said. "Don't they have a second place prize?"

"9…"

Junsei laughed…

"Te-" Gosu leaped up from the crater! The crowd cheered Gosu for his persistence!

"We all may have thought Gosu was done for, but he's once again defied all expectations and got back up from that brutal attack!"

Gosu wiped a cut on his forehead. "Oh man, I wasn't counting on that. Fucking brilliant."

"I'm not just your average fighter, Gosu!" Junsei said. "I'm going to push you to your absolute limit!"

"You sure are doing a good job of it so far," Gosu said, "But I'm sure I'm doing the same with you!"

"You're right, but the difference between you and me is that _I'm_ going to be the victor of this battle!" Junsei replied.

"We'll see about that! I have a helluva lot more left in the tank!" Gosu said.

"As do I."

The fight between Gosu and Junsei has been explosive thus far! Both men have been giving each other their absolute best! But who is going to come out on top? Will it be Gosu, or will it be Junsei? The fight comes to its climactic conclusion in the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	20. The Final Round Pt 2

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 20: The Final Round Pt. 2**

The sun was starting to set. Gosu and Junsei had both thrown everything they had at each other, but they still had a lot of fight left. Gosu and Junsei both got into a fighting stance and jumped at each other. Gosu went for a jumping kick, but Junsei blocked it with his arms. Gosu tried to counter with a spinning kick, but Junsei ducked and tried to punch Gosu, but Gosu grabbed his arm and smashed it with his elbow. Junsei grabbed his arm in pain and Gosu used that as an opening to punch Junsei in the jaw. Junsei flew to the edge of the ring and Gosu ran up to him to try and kick him out, but Junsei jumped out of the way and tried to knock Gosu out of bounds. However, Gosu jumped out the way. Junsei went for another punch but Gosu backflipped to get out of the way. He leaped over to another side of the ring and Junsei kept going after him, but Gosu kept jumping back. He was chasing him all around the ring. Junsei kicked his speed up and now the two were in a burst of attacks and still zipping all across the ring. They were barely visible. Even the people who were more adept at tracking people could only see lines running around.

"Don't worry fans, you're not alone in your inability to watch these two fighting!" The announcer said. "These two are moving at speeds I can't even begin to explain!"

Gosu leaped back and Junsei punched him. Gosu managed to block the punch, but the force of it was still enough to send Gosu moving backwards. Gosu was trying his best to fight against Junsei's strength, and then Junsei threw him off with an uppercut to the jaw! Then, he delivered a staggering amount of punches to Gosu's face! He went for a punch with his left hand, but Gosu bent down backwards to dodge it, and then dropkicked Junsei into the air! Gosu jumped up and tried to follow it up with a kick, but Junsei dodged it and was behind him now. He tried to strike Gosu down to the ground, but Gosu dodged him and went for a punch, but Junsei once again evaded him. They both were trying to land attacks on each other but they were both managing to thwart each other's efforts. Gosu managed to kick Junsei in the stomach and tried to follow it up with a punch, but Junsei dodged it and punched him down! Gosu was headed towards the ground, but he managed to catch himself in mid-air and delivered a tornado kick straight to Junsei's face! He went for another kick, but Junsei leaped above him and grabbed him. Then, he flipped upside down with him still in his grip and they spiraled straight down to the ground. Of course, Junsei let go as soon as they were close to the ring and did a backflip so he could land on his feet, whereas Gosu hit the ground headfirst.

"Oh, no! Junsei managed to get the upper hand and has tossed Gosu straight down to the ground! 1…2…3…"

Junsei smirked at Gosu. The announcer continued his count as the crowd watched closely. Gosu managed to get back up at 8 and headed straight back at Junsei. Junsei jumped backwards towards the edge of the ring and Gosu tried to punch him out of the ring, but Junsei moved out of the way and jumped behind Gosu. Gosu almost fell out of the ring but managed to hang on with his feet. He turned around and Junsei started throwing punches at him. Gosu did his best to dodge them, but it was hard to do that while trying to maintain his balance. Gosu shoved Junsei back and then jumped to the side, but Junsei headed at him and tried to kick him again. Gosu flipped over him, landed behind him, and then kicked him in the back. The force of it could've sent Junsei out of the ring, but he kept his feet on the ground and merely slid to the very edge of the ring. He jumped at Gosu zipped behind him and tried to kick him, but Gosu blocked it with his shoulder and tried to give him a kick of his own. However, Junsei jumped to evade it and tried to kick Gosu. Gosu went for another kick, and the two fightes' kicks both hit each other directly. The force of the kicks sent them both to opposite sides of the ring.

"This fight is nothing sort of incredible, fans!"

"They're both evenly matched!" Trunks said.

"Actually, I think that Junsei is a bit more exhausted," Kansho replied, "He hasn't been the same since that multi-form technique."

"That's true, but Gosu's used the Kamehameha three times in this match already." Goshen said. "He's bound to run out of energy eventually."

"Both of them are going to get desperate eventually." Trunks said. "This fight has to end somehow."

Junsei and Gosu were both panting. But they weren't going to throw in the towel any time soon. They both charged at each other with their arms sticking out and exchanged in a knuckle-lock. Junsei tried to force Gosu forward, but Gosu jumped up and dropkicked Junsei off of him! Then, he backflipped and used the momentum to head straight toward Junsei and elbow him in the jaw. He delivered a rapid fire of punches to Junsei and watched the blood fly, and then he jumped behind Junsei and chopped him in the back of the neck. As if that wasn't enough, he jumped up and kicked him hard in the same spot, knocking him straight down to the floor. Junsei looked like he wasn't getting up any time soon, so the announcer began the count.

"1…2…3…4…"

"Yeah, Gosu, you get him!" Chitsu cheered on.

"5…6…7…8…9…te-" Junsei managed to get back up, and he looked furious.

"You persistent little…" He began. "Let's end this, now!"

"Alright, then" Gosu responded. "What did you have in mind?"

Junsei smirked and raised his arm in the air. He formed that ball of energy from before. But this time, rather than splitting it into a shower of energy blasts, he tossed at right at Gosu! Gosu jumped out of the way, but the blast followed him!

"What, how did you even do that?" Gosu asked in amazement. "It's not even an energy _wave_!"

"I can control it enough so that I can even manipulate my blasts to follow you around wherever you go!" Junsei replied. "There's no use in running, just give up!"

Gosu tried to use the same strategy he used against Goshen. He ran up Junsei and tried to use the after image technique, but when the blast flew through Gosu, Junsei jumped out of the way!

"You didn't really think I'd fall for that, did you?" Junsei asked. "You're gonna have to revise your strategy, Gosu!"

Junsei moved his arm around to control the blast's movement. Gosu tried running in every direction he could think of, but it was no use. He was stuck in a trap with no way to get out…or was he? Gosu stopped running and stared at the blast as it was coming to him. After all, it wasn't a heat-seeking blast, or at least he thought it wasn't. Junsei was controlling it himself. So if Junsei couldn't see him, he wouldn't be able to follow him. Gosu zipped out of the way of the blast and ran around as fast as he could, escaping Junsei's eyes.

"Dammit, I didn't count on you moving so fast!" Junsei yelled. He tried to track down Gosu's movement. He focused hard on his surroundings, and was eventually able to pin-point Gosu's location.

_Alright, please let this work!_ Gosu thought. Was he counting on Junsei tracking him down? Perhaps he used the running strategy to temporarily throw Junsei off while he was gathering his energy. Gosu stopped and let the blast come to him. Gosu focused all of the energy in his body and stuck his chest out. The blast hit him directly…yet it didn't hurt him. However, the force of the blast was still enough to send Gosu flying back. However, he was counting on this. Junsei was in sheer shock that the blast didn't explode on impact. But he didn't realize that Gosu was heading straight towards him! He got into a fighting stance to counter Gosu's attack, but he truly had no idea what Gosu was planning on doing. Gosu cuffed his hands together while flying towards Junsei.

"Ka…Me…"

Junsei stopped what he was doing. _He can't..!_ He thought to himself.

"Ha…Me…"

Oh…

"HA!"

…Shit.

Gosu fired the blast straight at Junsei! As a last second save, Junsei directed his blast back to Gosu and headed straight at him. Junsei got hit directly by the blast, causing an explosion on impact. Before Gosu could even get back to his feet, Junsei's blast hit _him_, exploding in the process! Both guys were hit by each other's blasts! All that was left in the ring was a huge cloud of smoke…

The announcer was coughing. The crowd couldn't even believe what they saw.

"Did…Gosu win?" Chitsu asked.

"I dunno, we'll have to see what happens when the smoke clears!" Panko replied.

"I can't believe it!" Goshen said. "This fight might possibly end in a double KO!"

"Shit, we're all the winners for getting to see this fight up close!" Kansho said.

"I can't even believe what I just saw! Junsei and Gosu both hit each other with their energy blasts, taking each other out!"

The smoke finally cleared, revealing Gosu and Junsei lying down on the ring's surface. Junsei was on his back, Gosu was on his stomach.

"Well…I'm going to have to begin the count!"

"1…"

"C'mon, Gosu, I know you can get up from that!" Chitsu yelled.

"2…"

"That was smart thinking on both of their parts." Trunks said.

"3…"

"I don't know who'll get up first. I mean, Junsei took the Kamehameha head on." Kansho said.

"4…"

"That's true, but who knows how strong Junsei's blast was." Goshen replied.

"5…"

The crowd was on the edge of their seats now. They had been treated to a fantastic match.

"6…"

"We came all this way…"

"7…"

"…for a double knockout?" Panko asked.

"8…"

"Oh, shut up, Panko…"

"9…"

"…we're lucky to even see this!" Chitsu retorted. But little did they know, Gosu and Junsei were beginning to move…

"Te-"

They both amazingly stood up! Gosu's pants and shirt were ripped up, and he was barely able to stand. Junsei's entire gi was blown off.

"This match is simply amazing! Even after taking each other's signature moves, they're _still_ standing! Is this fight ever going to end?"

"That's my Gosu!" Chitsu cheered on.

"W-why, I don't believe it…!" Goshen said in amazement. "What are these two made of?"

"I'm pretty sure their energy is spent, now." Trunks said. "One of them is gonna have to bow out."

Gosu and Junsei both looked at each other. They had given each other everything they had in their reserves, yet here they are, still in the ring, without a decision being made. They both had no idea where to go from here. All they could do…was laugh. They were both cracking up! This was the best fight either had been in. They felt like they had known each other for years now. And it was true, nobody knew these two better than they did right now. That was beauty of this fight. They might be nearly fighting to the death, but through the fight, they've become…friends. They continued laughing, confusing everyone in the audience.

"Oh, come on! Less laughing, more fighting!" Someone in the crowd said.

Junsei stopped laughing and regained focus. "Are you as exhausted as I am?" He asked.

"O-of course I am…" Gosu replied. "I really shouldn't have used that Kamehameha so much. I've got a lot to learn." Gosu pointed to Goshen. "Isn't that right?"

Goshen laughed. Gosu turned back to Junsei. "Well, one of us is gonna have to win."

"You're right…" Junsei replied. "So, what do you say to this – no fancy moves, no energy attacks, because you and I both know we're in no condition to be doing that. Just a good ol' fashioned brawl. The last man standing is the winner."

"Sure, I like that." Gosu said. "Let's go!" The two smirked at each other, and then exchanged in a close combat. Gosu and Junsei were both trying to throw strikes at each other, dodging as best as they could.

"With no energy left, Gosu and Junsei have decided to conclude this fight with hand-to-hand combat! Who is going to win?"

Junsei managed to punch Gosu in the chest. Gosu stepped back and ran back at him, continuing to throw everything he had at Junsei. They were both throwing punches and kicks at each other with mixed results. Junsei went for a kick, but Gosu rolled over to the side, flipped up, and kicked Junsei in the face! Junsei managed to keep his balance and stayed on the ground and threw more punches at Gosu. Gosu managed to dodge them all and went for a punch of his own, but Junsei managed to block it. Gosu, however, was nothing if not tenacious, and managed to land a kick to the stomach. Junsei quickly recovered and punched Gosu in the face, but then Gosu one upped him with a punch of his own. Before he could resume, Junsei kicked him in the face! The two had cuts and bruises all over their face.

_Dammit, what am I gonna do? I'm too exhausted to do anything else…! _Junsei thought. Then, he looked up high in the sky, and saw something familiar. _That's it!_

"Gosu, what do you say? One last charge!" Junsei weakly proposed.

"Fine, but you'll regret it!" Gosu replied. They both jumped up at each other. Junsei went for a flying punch, Gosu went for a flying kick. They both hit each other hard, with the forces of the hits sending them plunging to the floor…

_Now! _Junsei thought. Just before the two hit the floor and just before Junsei slipped out of consciousness, he had a shower of energy blasts come down to the sky and hit Gosu directly, sending him flying out of the ring! Junsei hit the surface hard, while Gosu fell to the grass! The winner had been decided! The crowd erupted in cheers!

"The match has finally reached its conclusion! Junsei was somehow able to summon a last round of blasts from the sky and fired them straight at Gosu, and the force of them sent Gosu out of the ring, making Junsei the winner by ring-out!" The announcer declared.

"Oh, damn." Chitsu said, discouraged.

"Oh, don't get said, Chitsu," Bulma said, "Gosu still gave us an amazing show!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Chitsu replied. "I'm proud of him either way!"

"Give a round of applause to the new champion of the world, Junsei!" The crowd gave him a standing ovation. "And as soon as he regains consciousness, we'll award him with the prize money!"

"Heh, Junsei had it planned from the beginning!" Goshen said.

"What do you mean?" Kansho asked. Trunks was equally interested.

"For all of the praise we gave to Gosu's fighting intuition, Junsei thought a step ahead," Goshen explained, "Remember the beginning of the match, when Junsei knocked Gosu into the gate?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kansho replied. "He fired that energy blast to the sky!"

"Exactly!" Goshen replied. "He used that as his insurance and launched the attack at Gosu at the end! It was brilliant!"

Junsei woke up. He heard everyone in the arena chanting his name, so he figured that his plan worked!

"Let's give another round of applause to our winner, Junsei!"

"**JUN-SEI! JUN-SEI! JUN-SEI!"**

Junsei smiled. "And as your award for winning the tournament, you will be given 1 million zeni!" The announcer handed him an envelope. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Gosu was lying down near Chitsu's side of the bleachers. He woke up and looked up at her. "Did I lose?" He asked.

"Yeah, buddy." Chitsu replied. "I'm sorry."

Gosu stood up. "Oh, damn…Oh well! I'm just glad I got to the end!" Gosu jumped into the ring and walked up to Junsei.

"Oh man, I didn't see that coming at all! I guess you _did_ have one last fancy trick in the end!" Gosu said.

"Heh, yeah." Junsei replied. "But to be honest, I didn't even notice it until I just so happened to look up. I would've been done for if I didn't use it!"

"Don't say that. You were a lot smarter than me for thinking ahead! You deserve this win!" Gosu replied.

"Thank you very much. I'm very privileged to have fought you!" Junsei said.

"Likewise. But I'm gonna train as hard as I can for the next three years, so when we meet again in the tournament, I'll win!" Gosu replied.

The announcer presented Gosu with an envelope. "Don't forget, you get a second place prize of 500,000 zeni! And for that fight you gave us, you deserve it! Fans, give both of these guys one last cheer!"

The crowd gave them both a round of applause as they walked to the back. Kansho, Goshen and Trunks congratulated them.

"Man, that was an awesome fight! I wasn't sure who was even gonna win!" Trunks said.

"Yeah, you two really raised the bar." Goshen said.

"The fighters are gonna have a helluva lot to live up to at the next tournament!" Kansho said. They all walked to the tournament entrance, where Chitsu, Bulma, and the rest were there to greet them.

"Congratulations, boys! You put on an awesome fight!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, Gosu, you were killing it out there!" Panko said.

"Thanks." Gosu replied.

"Now what do you say we have some dinner?" Chitsu proposed.

Gosu's face lit up. "REALLY? COME ON LET'S GO!" Gosu ran straight to the first restaurant he saw.

"Uh…well…" Chitsu said.

"Oh man, and I thought _we_ had a big appetite." Goshen said to Trunks.

"Hey, Junsei, want to come with us?" Kansho asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Junsei replied. He followed the group to the restaurant.

There, Gosu was destroying their dinner. Sure, Goshen and Trunks finished their meals easily, too, but they couldn't help but be just as amazed as the rest of the table at Gosu's display of eating. He was devouring every dish presented to him. The chefs were having a rough time keeping up with his appetite.

"Okay, sir, you just had _one hundred courses_. I think you've had enough, now." The waiter said.

Gosu let out a massive burp. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't wanna get fat!" Everyone at the table laughed. After a few minutes, they left the restaurant.

"Oh man, I've got all of my energy back! I'm ready to kick ass again!" Gosu said.

"Save that for the next tournament, Gosu!" Kansho said.

"Yeah, I should! I want to be in tip-top shape three years from now!" Gosu said.

"You're right about that." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Gosu asked. He and the rest of the group turned to the side and saw a short, bald man with six dots on his head. He had an orange gi and a _huge _beard.

"Hey, Master Krillin!" Goshen said as he and Trunks ran up to him.

"Did you see us fight?" Goshen asked him.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing. Even if you two didn't win, I'm still amazed at how much skill you two have shown." Krillin replied.

"Wait, are you _the_ Master Krillin?" Kansho asked.

"Here in the flesh!" Krillin replied.

"I've heard so much about you." Junsei replied. "It's a true honor to meet you!"

"Are you kidding me, I'm honored to meet _you!_ That fight you and Gosu here had was the best fight I've seen in years!" Krillin said.

"Thanks, man. It's an honor to get a compliment from a martial arts master!" Gosu said. "Even if I never heard of you." Everyone fell to the floor upon hearing Gosu's remarked.

Krillin got back up. "Uh…whatever. Anyway, I've taken a huge liking to you two! What do you say, do you want to come to my island and receive a year of training from me?"

"Are you kidding? OF COURSE!" Gosu replied.

"Yes, indeed." Junsei said. "It'd be an honor."

"Well, it's settled. I'm going to bring you two to your utmost potential!" Master Krillin said.

"Oh man, yu two are in for some intense training!" Goshen said.

"Oh please, I'm sure I can handle it!" Gosu said. "Now let's go!"

Chitsu walked up to Gosu. "So, I guess this is goodbye?" She asked.

"Nope, just see ya later! After I'm done training, I'm gonna go look for the four star ball again, and I'd love to take you along again!" Gosu replied.

"Really? Well, I'll see you in a year!" Chitsu replied.

"It was nice meeting you." Goshen said. "We'll all meet up in the next tournament three years from now."

"Yeah, I look forward to seeing you fight again." Trunks said.

"See ya later, Gosu!" Kansho said. "And you too, Junsei! Both of you make sure you get stronger, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, I promise we will!" Gosu said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Krillin said.

"I can't wait for this!" Junsei said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hell yeah! Let's go and get stronger!" Gosu said.

Well, it's been settled. Gosu and Junsei are going to receive training from the great Master Krillin! What will this training bring to them? Just wait for the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	21. Time to Start Training!

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 21: Time to Start Training!**

Gosu and Junsei made the decision to start training with the great Master Krillin. Gosu especially was looking forward to the training that was in store, both to get stronger and learn new things, as well as train with Junsei, who he was determine to defeat now. Krillin had decided they would head out after a night of rest.

The next day, the trio met at the coastline.

"So, uh, where are we headed, Krillin?" Gosu asked.

"Gosu, don't talk to him like that! Call him _Master_ Krillin!" Junsei remarked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have a feeling he's as unsophisticated as an old friend of mine…" Krillin replied.

"Yeah, that's right, I get special privileges!" Gosu said.

"Hey, if you think this is going to be a cakewalk, then you've got another thing coming!" Krillin replied.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Krillin." Gosu said.

"That's _Master_ Krillin to you!" Krillin harshly responded.

"But you said not to worry about it…" Gosu replied.

"Oh, shut up!"

Junsei was utterly confused. Maybe age was catching up to Krillin?

"…anyway, we'll be headed to my island, which is approximately 3,000 miles away from here." _Master_ Krillin said.

"3000 miles?" Gosu and Junsei said in unison.

"Damn, how did you get here, then?" Gosu asked.

"I used the ocean!" Krillin replied. Gosu and Junsei's jaws dropped.

"Wait a minute, you swam that many miles across the sea?" Junsei asked. "That's insane."

"I didn't swim – I walked." Krillin explained.

"Are you serious?" Gosu asked in complete amazement.

"Wait a minute, do you mean to tell me that you walked on water? Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible!" Junsei said.

"Just watch." Krillin said. He jumped up and down to the ocean and landed perfectly on the water. Then he started walking around in circles!

"Unbelievable!" Junsei said.

"I don't know why, but I somehow get the feeling that this is blasphemous." Gosu pointed out.

Krillin hopped back onto the surface. "See, I told you!"

"Th-that was amazing!" Junsei said.

"This will be your first training lesson. If you can't learn to walk on water and get to my island, then you aren't worth training." Krillin explained.

"What? How do you expect us to _walk on water_?" Gosu protested. "I've never even heard of anyone doing it until today!"

"It's not impossible." Krillin began. "People are able to get stuff like jet skis, certain shoes, and other objects to repel the water to keep them from falling into the sea. And _we_ will do it using our own natural feet!"

"But I don't understand…how would we able to get our feet to do it?" Gosu asked.

"Our energy; or rather, our _Ki._" Krillin said. "You have to channel your Ki to your feet to keep the water from sucking you in – that's the only way you can do it successfully. You two have both shown that you at least know how to channel your Ki to produce attacks. But that's not the only way to use Ki. You're going to learn how to channel the ki to your feet to use it to repel the ocean."

"Channeling the energy into our feet, eh? At least it doesn't have some silly name like Chakra or something." Gosu joked.

"Hey, you will respect the works of other writers, especially since this training liberally rips off of them!" Master Krillin retorted.

"Wait a minute, what?" Junsei asked.

"I don't get it." Gosu said.

"Moving on…let's begin. I'll jump on the water first, and you two will follow my lead." Krillin hopped on to the water and was floating on top of it. Gosu and Junsei both concentrated hard and channeled their energy to their feet. Before they realized it, they were making cracks in the ground. They both slowly stepped onto the ocean…and quickly fell through it.

"Focus!" Krillin directed. "If you don't think you can walk on it, you won't. If you go into a task thinking it can never be achieved, then you'll never get anywhere!"

Gosu and Junsei both responded with, "Right!" and jumped back up from the river and hopped on top of it.

"You have to constantly put out Ki from your feet in order to hold off water. It's a relatively small amount, but you have to constantly focus. Eventually, you'll get to the point where it's second nature. But for now, just maintain it as best as you can." Krillin explained.

Gosu and Junsei continued pumping out energy through their feet, and indeed, they were floating on the ocean. They tried to maintain their energy pattern as much as they possibly could, and slowly began taking steps. Krillin started walking and the two trainees followed him, struggle though they may. Junsei seemed to be having an easier time of it than Gosu. After all, he had been training his Ki attacks for three years and could manipulate them easily, whereas Gosu just learned stuff like the Kamehameha on the spot.

"So, how long have the two of you been training?" Krillin asked.

Junsei and Gosu were both struggling. They knew that Krillin was messing around by trying to spark up a conversation. "U-uh, Master, I don't th-think this is the best time…!" Junsei said.

"C'mon, I just want to know!" Krillin said. He couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Y-you're not making this any easier!" Gosu said. He almost fell through the river.

"Watch your step, Gosu!" Krillin said.

"You're in front of us, you couldn't have seen that! I-it was Junsei anyway!" Gosu lied.

"Hey, who do you think-" before he could finish that, he almost fell into the river but frantically managed to get himself back up. Gosu laughed at him. Junsei was determined to outdo Gosu. He was gradually getting a better grasp of it and was more or less walking normally at this point, whereas Gosu was still having to strain himself to continue walking. Krillin upped his speed and Junsei did the same thing. All this managed to do was frustrate Gosu, as he still couldn't really make any progress.

"H-hey, don't try to show off! I-I can do it, too, just watch!" Gosu tried to increase his walking speed but quickly lost control and fell in the ocean and continued sinking down.

"Hey, Gosu fell in the river! Should we go and help him out?" Junsei asked.

"Nah, let's keep going. If he's worth anything he'll figure his way out." Krillin replied. Junsei and Krillin moved along. Junsei couldn't help but feel sorry for Gosu.

Gosu sunk down further to the ocean. If he could actually talk, he'd be cursing up a storm right now. He tried to swim back up to the surface but he was _drained._ He tried to _aqua_ire a clear mind so he could get his way out of here, but he just couldn't _sea_ a way out at the level he was at. He saw some fish, which made him want some _marine_-ated meat of some sort. He just wanted to _drown_ in the deliciousness of the food, too. And he…

Hey, King Kai, give me back my computer.

…anyway, Gosu tried to swim his way back to the surface until he saw a huge shadow tower above him. Gosu turned around to find an enormous barracuda staring him down, ready to tear him apart. Gosu almost froze in fear as the monster opened up its huge mouth and sucked Gosu into it! Gosu plunged down the inside of this disgusting creature's stomach and screamed in fear once he saw the digestive acids. It was only a year and he had been in the belly of a massive creature twice! Gosu figured that there was only one way to get out of this. He cuffed his hands together and gathered his energy for what was sure to be his signature attack at this point.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAA!"

Gosu fired the energy wave directly at the body of acid and used it to send himself backwards. However, he ran straight into the "ceiling" of the creature's insides. He came crashing back down to the acid. Gosu saw what looked like a bar and decided there was another measure to take. He fired a Kamehameha at the upper surface, which went straight through the monster's back! Then, Gosu grabbed onto the bar-like thing, swung on it, and then jumped off of it to fly straight out of the newly formed hole in the beat's back. Just to make sure it was dead, Gosu kicked it hard. Gosu grabbed the dead fish and started swimming. _Screw walking on water, I'm gonna swim to the island!_ Gosu swam away as the hours passed by. Junsei and Krillin had made it to the island.

"Excellent work, Junsei. You managed to successfully walk across the sea." Master Krillin complemented.

"Thank you, master." Junsei replied.

Master Krillin sensed Gosu's Ki. "Heh, he's coming." Gosu indeed swam up to the land with the barracuda in hand.

"I finally made, Krillin!" Gosu said.

"No you didn't." Krillin quickly dismissed.

"What do you mean? I'm here!" Gosu replied.

"The task was for you to walk on water!" Krillin yelled. He fired a kiai blast at Gosu to send him all the way back to the ocean!

"Well, at least he brought some lunch." Junsei joked.

"Eh, I'll let him have that. He actually earned it." Krillin replied. "And I decided to be nice and send him back to the point where he fell originally instead of sending him all the way back to the beginning."

Gosu rose out of the ocean. "Goddammit, I should've known he'd do some shit like that!" Gosu focused his Ki back to his feet and tried to stay on the water again. _I'll show them!_ He thought. Gosu pumped energy out of his feet and absolutely wasn't going to move until he got a perfect grasp of it. The water was bubbling beneath him. Gosu finally felt comfortable standing on the water. He stood firmly and looked up. "ALRIGHT, I'M COMIN'!" he yelled before running straight towards Krillin's island. Gosu was storming towards the island as Junsei and Krillin saw him approaching the surface.

"Oh, my." Krillin said. "He might have outdone you, here, Junsei!"

Junsei just rubbed the back of his head and laughed. All that comment managed to do was remind him of the fact that Gosu probably would've won if it weren't for that blast at the end. Gosu ran and made it to the island, but he was running so fast that he lost control of himself and ran straight into a tree.

"Gee, you got a little too excited there, Gosu!" Krillin said.

Gosu jumped back up. "I told you I'd do it!" Gosu said.

"Well, I suppose we should eat that big fish, eh?" Krillin asked.

"Of course!" Gosu said.

Krillin fired a huge blast at the barracuda, instantly roasting it. Gosu and Junsei looked in awe. But for Gosu, hunger comes before awe, and before Junsei even had a chance to even touch it, Gosu devoured the whole fish.

"Oh man, you're just like Goku!" Krillin said.

"Goku? You knew him? I hear so much about him!" Gosu said.

"Knew him? I was his best friend! As a matter of fact, I trained with him on this very island 250 years ago!" Krillin said.

"Really? Well damn, you're old!" Gosu said.

"Gee, thanks." Krillin said.

"KRILLIN!" a voice yelled from the pink house in the background. A beautiful young woman with blonde hair and a black tank-top and blue jeans came from the house. Gosu's and Junsei's jaws dropped.

"Holy shit, she's hot!" Gosu said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to her! Gosu and Junsei, this is #18, my wife!"

"WHAT?" Gosu and Junsei said in unison. This was the biggest bomb dropped on them all day! Their jaws were practically sunk into the ground!

"Woah woah woah woah, how the fuck did an old geezer like you sport a hot babe like this?" Gosu was the first to ask it.

"Hey, I'll have you know she's just as old as me." Krillin replied. "However, she is an Android that is based of a human girl, and the scientist that made her just took her body and added mechanical parts to her."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense." Junsei said.

"And she's incredibly strong! Hell, she's probably about a thousand times stronger than _me!"_ Krillin pointed out.

"WHAT?" Gosu asked.

"Are you serious?" Junsei asked.

"Shit, I want to be trained by her!" Gosu said.

#18 just rolled her eyes. "Look, Krillin, next time you bring more little punks to train, tell them not to fawn over me, got it?"

"Sure, honey." Krillin replied. "And guys, you'll be trained by me. #18 may be a great deal stronger than me, but she has next to no interest in martial arts anymore, and she's not as adept at it as me, anyway. Plus, she doesn't actually have Ki since she's an android, so she can't teach you about that anyway!"

"Well, that was blunt." #18 said. "And kids – you heard the man. I'm a thousand time stronger than him. If I catch you two going through my underwear…let's just the say the consequences won't be pleasant."

_Damn_. Gosu thought. Well, it was a fun dream while it lasted.

#18 went back in the house. "Damn, how did you two end up together?" Gosu asked.

"It's a looooooooooooooong story. " Krillin replied. "We'll save it for another day. Anyway, we've got a lot to do. The first thing we've got to do is move to another island."

"Are you gonna make us walk to it?" Gosu asked.

"No." Krillin replied.

"Thank goodness." Junsei said.

"Don't be relieved yet – you're actually gonna _fly_ to it!" Master Krillin said. Gosu and Junsei both stumbled to the ground.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! It relies on the same principles as walking on water!" Krillin said. "The fact that you were able to manipulate your energy to float on top of water already puts you a bit ahead. Don't tell Goshen and Trunks this, but I never taught them how to do that."

"Well, it certainly sounds easy." Gosu said.

"Just focus your Ki and use it as sort of a flotation device to make yourself levitate off of the ground. It's basically like jumping, but manipulating your Ki to make you _stay _in the air. They key is just learning to control your body in the air, really – using your ki to defy the laws of physics!"

As soon as Krillin finished that explanation, he looked up and saw Gosu already floating in the air easily. "Well, fuck, that was just as easy as it sounded!"

Junsei and Krillin both fell to the floor upon seeing this. Gosu was flying all around the Island like he had been doing it for years. This was more than enough to make Junsei jealous.

"Oh, don't sweat it, some people are just faster learners, that's all!" Krillin said. But that wasn't enough for Junsei. Dammit, he wanted to fly, too!

"Oh man, Junsei, you should try this, the air's great up here!" Gosu yelled.

"Shut up, Gosu!" Junsei said. He was trying to concentrate his Ki to use it as a launching pad.

"You're doing it all wrong, Junsei! You've got to relax! Just release your Ki!" Krillin explained.

Junsei took Krillin's advice and calmed down. He focused his energy as he did in battle, except now he used it as a means of advancing into the air. He used all of his force to move upwards while putting out Ki. Junsei closed his eyes, and when he opened them up again, he looked down to see that his feet were off the ground! He was floating!

"See? You did it!" Krillin said.

Junsei floated higher into the air and moved around the sky. He was finally flying. Gosu zipped past him, so Junsei went after him.

"You wanna race?" Gosu challeneged.

Junsei took him up on his challenge and tried to catch up to him. Gosu kept changing his direction to throw him off and managed to beat him back to the island.

"Alright, boys, that's good. Now, let's head to the new Island." Krillin said. Android 18 left the house and pushed a button to put it in capsule form. She picked up the capsule and flew off at a staggering speed.

Krillin sighed. "Always in a hurry…"

"Woah, I wanna fly like _her!_" Gosu said.

"You will in time." Krillin encouraged. "Now follow me!"

Krillin flew off and the newly airborne Gosu and Junsei followed him. The two were having so much fun flying around in the air. Not only was it enjoyable flying around, but it would enhance their fighting strategies considerably. There was a whole new world of possibility! Krillin made it to the island, where Android 18 was already at. The Island was big, and they had plenty of neighbors. 18 already had the house set back up as Krillin got a watch out of it.

"Alright, now I'm sure you two think you're pretty fast, right?" Krillin asked.

"I know I am!" Junsei said.

"I'm pretty fast myself." Gosu said.

"Well, like I said, you guys _think_ you're fast." Krillin said. He pointed west. "How fast can you run a mile?"

"A mile?" Gosu asked.

"I'm sure I could run through a mile easily." Junsei said.

"Sure, you're able to. Let's see how fast you can do it and come back. Gosu, you go first." Krillin pressed a few buttons on the stop watch. Gosu prepared himself. "Ready…set…GO!" Gosu ran down the path. A few moments later, Gosu returned.

"Alright, two minutes and 52.3 seconds; pretty good, I must say." Krillin said.

"I'd like to see you beat that!" Gosu bragged to Junsei.

"Oh, please." Junsei responded.

"Alright, Junsei! Ready, set, Go!" Junsei ran down the path and return a few moments later.

"Wow, two minutes flat." Krillin said.

"What was that you said earlier?" Junsei taunted Gosu.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Gosu replied.

"Now, sure, you two definitely ran through that mile a lot quicker than the average person. But you can't do it as fast…" Krillin vanished and reappeared a split-second later. "…as this."

Gosu and Junsei's jaws made their way to the ground.

"N-no fucking way!" Gosu said in amazement.

"I-I can't even fathom how that's possible!" Junsei said.

"Since you two are older and more skilled than Goshen & Trunks were when they started training with me, I'm going to push you guys a lot harder than I did with them." Krillin explained. "Moving on, look at these rocks. Try to use your Ki attacks on them."

"Alright, sure." Gosu said. He cuffed his hands together. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" The blast demolished the rock, leaving it in little pebbles. Junsei fired his blast at another rock to the same results.

"Excellent. Now look at THIS rock." Krillin pointed to a massive rock that was almost the size of a cliff. "Now watch this!" Krillin cuffed his hands together. "Ka…Me…"

"He can do it too?" Gosu asked

"Who do you think taught it to Goshen and Trunks? Ha…Me…HA!" Krillin fired a massive Kamehameha at the boulder, causing a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, the boulder was completely vaporized, as well as about five hundred feet of land after it.

"Holy…" Junsei said.

"…shit." Gosu continued.

"Now you two try." Krillin pointed to two similarly sized cliff-like boulders. Junsei fired his blast at one of the boulders and all that was left was a crack. Then, Gosu fired a Kamehameha at it, leaving nothing.

"Dammit!" Gosu said.

"Oh, don't worry, that's what training's for! Now let's go." Krillin said.

Gosu and Junsei left. When they were gone, the boulder that Gosu blasted started to crack and crumbled up a little. Guess he wasn't so weak after all!

Gosu and Junsei walked back to the island, and a turtle and an old man with glasses who looked to be even older than Krillin arrived on the island.

"Krillin, you should've told us that you were moving the island!" He said. He looked over at Gosu and Junsei. "Where did you get the mini-Goku from?"

"Those are my new pupils, Master Roshi!" Krillin replied.

"Wait a minute, _you're_ Master Roshi?" Junsei asked.

"In the flesh!" Master Roshi replied.

"Who are you?" Gosu asked.

"This is Master Roshi, the creator of the Kamehameha wave, and to my understanding, you were Krillin's master weren't you?" Junsei said.

"Yup. It's great to see that Krillin has become my successor. I can live on in peace." Roshi said. Master Roshi went back inside the house. Just before Krillin was about to tell Gosu and Junsei what was in store for tomorrow, he couldn't help but notice that Junsei was looking strangely at Gosu.

"Is that a tail sticking from your back, Gosu?" Junsei asked.

Gosu looked down and found his tail. "Hey, look, it finally grew back!"

Krillin froze up. _A tail?_ He thought. He had bad memories of when Goku turned into an ape at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, when Vegeta turned into one and nearly killed Goku, and when Gohan turned into one. He looked at the sky and it was evening. _Oh, crap!_

"Excuse me for a minute!" Krillin said. He ran back in the house and looked at the calendar. He looked at today's date and it said "Full Moon."

"OH NO!" Krillin exclaimed. He absolutely had to make sure Gosu didn't see the full moon. He ran to the drawer and found exactly what he needed. Moments later…

"What the fuck is this?" Gosu asked.

"They're blindfolds." Krillin replied.

"What will we need them for?" Junsei asked.

"Uh, well…they're for…" _Think, Krillin, think!_ "…your senses! Yeah, that's it! You have to learn to be aware of your surroundings, so that even if you can't see, you won't be totally lost!"

Gosu and Junsei put their blindfolds on. "Uh, how long are we gonna have to wear these?" Gosu asked.

"For the whole night, even when you're sleeping!" Krillin replied.

"But that's ridiculous!" Gosu said.

"Don't question me! You absolutely must wear them!" Krillin commanded.

"Alright, alright, geez. No need to sound so urgent!" Gosu said as he attempted to walk in the house. He and Junsei bumped into each other a few times. Gosu wound up running into the trees, a rock, and the side of the house before making it to the door. Then, he and Junsei made their best attempt to find the doorknob. Gosu knew the kind of feeling steel had and had a good idea of the placement of the doorknob. He successfully grabbed it and opened the door, entering the house.

_Krillin, you're a genius! You come up with training methods on the fly, even if it's just to keep yourself from getting squashed!_ Krillin thought to himself.

Gosu and Junsei continued bumping into everything possible, even breaking a few appliances. This more than pissed of #18.

"Hey, Krillin, if you're gonna do your little training then keep it out of the house!" She yelled.

Krillin ran up to her. "I'm doing this to keep Gosu from transforming at the full moon. His tail grew back." He whispered.

"Oh, I see." #18 replied.

"What about moons and tails?" Gosu asked.

"Crap, these Saiyans and their hearing!" Krillin whispered to himself.

"What did you say you were saying?" Gosu asked.

"Nothing!" Krillin replied. Gosu managed to find the stairs and tripped over them. Meanwhile, Junsei had run into the back door about 5 times, prompting #18 to grab him and toss him upstairs.

"Hey, Gosu, Junsei! You're gonna go to one of the rooms on the left, okay?" Krillin directed.

Gosu at least had a good grasp of his left and right. He turned to the left and ran into a wall, so he walked further and turned into what seemed like a room.

"And remember – don't take the blindfolds off under _**any **_circumstance, got it?" Krillin yelled out. "Well, you know what…?" Krillin went to a closet and found a bunch of boards. He boarded up every single window in the house, including Gosu's room. "Tell ya what, you can take them off if you want, now!"

"Geez, thanks!" Gosu said. He went to bed. Junsei did the same thing.

Well, the first day of training was finished! It didn't go exactly as planned, but that's for tomorrow! What lies ahead for our two young warriors? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	22. Chasing the Dragon

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 22: Chasing the Dragon**

Gosu was still confused by that whole blindfold thing, but whatever. He was happy to have his tail back because he always felt his balance was off without it. He and Junsei got a good night's sleep, but they were abruptly woken up by Krillin.

"Alright guys, you have a long day ahead of you, so hurry up and get some breakfast." Krillin said. Gosu and Junsei ran downstairs and #18 had some food prepared for them. They both immediately jumped to eating as Krillin had some news to break to them.

"You guys better savor this meal, because it will be your last for a while." He explained.

"What?" Gosu and Junsei asked.

"You two will be fasting for a whole month to build up your stamina." Krillin replied.

"N-no…y-you're joking right…?" Gosu was devastated by the news. A whole MONTH without food? That was madness!

"The only food you'll have during this month are these things called Senzu beans, because you still have to have _something _to replenish your energy." Krillin explained.

"What's a senzu bean?" Gosu asked.

"They're beans that restore your Ki and heal wounds as well. You won't be hungry for a whole ten days, but I'm sure _your_ appetite will prevent that from happening, anyway." Krillin joked. "But that's ALL you'll be having, and only at the end of the day."

"A whole month without food…? I don't think I can manage that!" Gosu complained.

"Well, you'll have to." Krillin said.

"Heh, Krillin, you're way harsher than I was when I trained you and Goku!" Master Roshi commented.

"Also, you two will be wearing weighted clothing from now on. If you can get used to having a lot more weight on you and eventually be able to access your normal level of speed, there's no telling how fast you'll be once the weights come off!" Krillin said.

"Well, I _guess_ that's reasonable." Junsei replied.

Krillin went upstairs and got the weighted clothes. "You'll wear the blue shirt under your normal shirt."

Gosu picked up the shirt and was startled by the weight. He initially couldn't even lift it up! "Goddamn, how much does this shirt weigh?"

"200 pounds." Krillin replied.

"TWO HUNDRED POUNDS?" Junsei and Gosu asked in disbelief.

"The boots are both 100 pounds. And your wristbands are 50 pounds each."

"That's five hundred pounds! Are you insane?" Gosu said.

"Well, if you want to get as fast as me, you're gonna have to do it." Krillin replied.

"I guess you're right." Gosu said.

Gosu and Junsei put the weighted clothes on. It was all they could manage just to walk. Just one step took almost every ounce of strength they had.

"Now follow me outside." Krillin said. He walked out of the door and Gosu and Junsei did their best to follow him. Krillin handed them what looked like ankle braces.

"Here, put these on." Krillin said. He tossed them the braces, which made them fall to the floor. They put them around their ankles.

"W-what's this for?" Gosu asked.

"Since I know you two will probably be sneaky and try to eat something anyway, this is my way of managing it. If you let any sort of food touch your mouth, that brace will give you a 1000 volt shock." Krillin explained. Gosu and Junsei both gulped. Whelp, there goes that plan.

Krillin went to the back and brought a weird looking lizard-like animal from there. "Now, guys, this is Suta, my pet dragon. Suta, show these guys how fast you are!"

The little dragon zipped all around the island at a staggering amount of speed. Needless to say, Gosu and Junsei were both impressed.

"Whoa, where'd you get that thing from?" Gosu asked.

"Well, uh…from an old friend. Yeah. He is _extremely_ fast." Krillin said. "Which brings me to your task. SUTA!" The Dragon heard Krillin's call and ran back to him. They all walked towards a jungle.

"Now, here is where your task lies. You two will have to chase this dragon all over the jungle, and the first one to catch it gets to rest for the whole day, while the other has to do 1,000 pushups." Krillin explained.

"Are you serious? Look at how the two of us are now! We can barely walk! Yet you expect us to catch that _thing?_" Junsei complained.

"I can do it." Gosu said. Junsei was startled by Gosu's confidence.

"See, that's the spirit! Just remember, you guys – I'm not doing this just to torture you two. I'm doing this so your bodies can adapt to harsh conditions. It may be difficult at first, but eventually stuff like this will be a cinch! So for now, just go with the flow, okay?" Krillin said.

Gosu stared intently at the dragon. He had a task to fulfill, and dammit, he'd do it.

"Alright…GO!" The dragon ran in the jungle and Gosu and Junsei both went after him. Gosu fell on his face as soon as he moved his feet, while Junsei was practically marching. Hey, at least he was ahead of Gosu.

"Damn, I should've taught them how to walk on trees before this. Oh well, that'll just give them more incentive to try and improve." Krillin remarked.

Gosu struggled back to his feet and did what could be politely described as running to get back in the jungle. "Dammit, Junsei, you're not gonna get him first!"

"Oh, and feel free to rough each other up!" Krillin called out. "Ah, reminds me of me and Goku…" Krillin had flashbacks of when he and Goku had to look for Master Roshi's rock on this very island, and how he cheated Goku in order to win and get dinner. Those were the days.

Gosu grabbed Junsei and tossed him back and continued "running" while the Suta was climbing and jumping off trees and all around having a good time provoking these two. Junsei got back up and grabbed Gosu's legs, and then tripped him over and went after Suta. He tried jumping up to get him since he was hanging on a tree branch, but he could barely get any height. The weights were holding back a great deal of his Ki as well, so thanks to all of the strain brought on by them, he could barely even fly. But he still attempted to, and fell flat on the ground in the process. Gosu was back up, and he elbowed Junsei while he was still laid out so he could stay there for a while. Suta jumped back down to the ground and taunted Gosu.

"That's it, you little son of a bitch! Come here!" Gosu ran after him, but it was no use. But dammit, he was going to keep running anyway so he could get more adjusted to the weight. Before he could continue anything, a monkey started pestering him. Gosu tried his best to brush the monkey off, but he kept going after him. Then, he grabbed his tail. Gosu froze and fell to the ground, which was enough to clue the primate in to the fact that he just did something bad. He let go of Gosu's tail and ran off. However, Gosu was still weakened and laying on the ground, and that's when Junsei walked up to him.

"Heh, heh, look who's on the ground now!" Junsei taunted while running off after Suta.

"Fuck you too, Junsei!" Gosu yelled out. He tried getting up, but he was still so weak.

Suta climbed another tree and Junsei tried to climb up after him, but he kept falling down. Suta was dancing on top of a branch. He was having the time of his life making these two feel like hell.

"You damn lizard!" Junsei was through with getting toyed with by this dragon. From the strength of his frustration, he managed to climb up the tree and made it to the branch! Suta shrieked and jumped off of it, leaving Junsei stuck.

"Dammit, I can't get down!" Junsei complained. As soon as he finished the sentence, Gosu tossed a rock at the branch to snap it in two, taking Junsei down to the ground!

"You're welcome!" Gosu taunted. He ran off after the dragon again. He could feel himself getting more used to the weighted clothing. It was a little bit easier to move around, now. The dragon upped his speed and Gosu did his best to run faster after him. Suta jumped into a lake, leaving Gosu in a predicament. He decided to jump in the lake and swam after him. However, thanks to his weight, he sunk all the way down to the bottom. Suta stuck his tongue out at Gosu before jumping back to land. Gosu was ready to swear, because now he was stuck at the bottom. Gosu could feel his breath leaving him. He had to think fast. Then he remembered – the Kamehameha! He fired the blast at the ground to send himself flying out of the lake. As soon as he was at a high enough altitude in the air, he fell straight down to the ground. Gosu tried to get up, but he felt something grabbing his leg. He turned around and saw Junsei smirking. Gosu got up and bit Junsei's hand and kicked him in the nuts. He got back up to his feet.

"Now where's that damn dragon?" Gosu said. He resumed running, but then he got hit in the back of a head by a rock! Junsei, the culprit, was back up and laughing. He thought he had this in the bag, now. Junsei creeped into a dark area and heard a strange noise. He ignored it and looked around for any sign of Suta. But then, he felt something grab his shoulder. He turned around and it was a ferocious bear!

"Oh…crap."

The bear roared and was ready to tear him apart.

"Uh, look, Mr. Bear, I didn't mean to offend you or anything…"

Too late. Let's just say that what happens next is too gruesome for me to go into detail in a T-rated fanfic. A couple of minutes later, Junsei emerged from the bushes, with cuts and scratches all over his face and his clothes torn up. The worst wasn't over for him either, because his first sight after escaping the bear's attack was Gosu. And boy, was he pissed.

"You son of a bitch!" Gosu said as he methodically walked up to Junsei.

"Uh, Gosu, look I-" it was no use. Nothing was stopping Gosu from getting his payback. Thinking quickly, Junsei pointed to the left and said, "Oh shit, it's a pack of wolves and the mean business!" Gosu naturally turned to the left while Junsei ran off. Gosu caught on to this and ran after him.

"Hey, you can't escape from me!" Gosu yelled while running after Junsei. He almost forgot who he was supposed to be going after! Junsei ran to the opposite side of a tree. Gosu moved to the left, Junsei moved to the right. Gosu quickly ran to the right and chased after Junsei.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Master Roshi were sitting on beach chairs at the island. Master Roshi was reading his usual magazines while Krillin was having a drink.

"Heh, hopefully those two did something that made them want to tear each other apart so they can chase each other and get even more accustomed to the weight." Krillin said.

"What a coincidence that the Goku look-alike would end up here, too." Master Roshi said.

"Yeah, Goku told me telepathically that Gosu was the one person here who reminded him of himself when he was a kid, and when he told me he'd be at the tournament, I knew I just had to go to see him fight." Krillin said.

"Oh, so Goku's been following that kid's adventures?" Master Roshi asked.

"Yup. He expects great things out of him, so I feel it's my duty to train him and help him live up to his potential." Krillin replied.

"Goku, that crazy guy! Even now, he's finding some way to influence the next generation of fighters!" Master Roshi said.

"Goku also told me that Vegeta was tracking the adventures of one of his grandkids now, but Goku said he has an attitude just as bad as Vegeta used to, so I'm staying away from him for now." Krillin said.

Meanwhile, Gosu and Junsei were still chasing after each other. Suta figured this was his time to take a break. He grabbed a magazine and smoothy and drank it while reading (come on, it's a gag fic, he can generate whatever items he wants when it's convenient!).

"You can't escape me, bastard!" Gosu yelled.

"Gosu, I think we can just talk this out!" Junsei yelled.

"Oh, no, we threw that talkin' shit out the window a while ago!" Gosu replied.

Junsei grabbed a coconut and tried to throw it at Gosu, but Gosu chopped it in half while still running. _This guy doesn't know how to quit!_ Junsei thought. He continued chasing him around the jungle while Suta resumed reading his magazine. Junsei saw a tree and decided to chop it down, hoping it would fall on Gosu. Gosu stopped and screamed as it fell. Junsei hid behind a bush.

"Good, I think it hit him." Junsei said. He sighed. Finally, peace and quiet. He took a minute to catch his breath. "I'll wait a little before going after the dragon again." He laid back and rested until he felt something step in front of him. He looked up and his look of wonder turned to horror as none other than Gosu was in front of him. He had a sadistic smile on his face, too. Junsei was trapped with nowhere to go. He tried to run through the bushes, but Gosu grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled him back in. Gosu pounded his fists together. All Junsei could do now was accept his fate. Gosu utterly pummeled him. All that was left of Junsei's face were bruises. Gosu triumphantly came out from the bushes.

"Alright, you little dragon, now that I'm done with my distractions, it's time to get you! C'mere!" Gosu yelled out.

Upon hearing this, Suta shrieked and jumped up in fear. He threw the magazine away and jumped off the tree. Thanks to chasing Junsei around, Gosu had gotten a lot more adjusted to the weighted clothing and was able to run around freely. He could smell the dragon's scent, too, so he knew exactly where to find him. Gosu finally saw Suta trying to run away and jumped after it. Suta jumped up to dodge him, causing Gosu to fall flat on the ground. But that wasn't enough to keep him down. Gosu got right back up and chased after him. He was just inches away from his tail. Gosu reached out to grab it, and Suta noticed him. He ran faster, bust so did Gosu.

Meanwhile, Junsei had gotten back up from his pounding. "Wait a minute, why did I let Gosu kick my ass like that? I'm Junsei, the winner of the 100th World Martial Arts Tournament, dammit! And more importantly, I beat Gosu to do it! Ready or not Gosu, here I come!"

Gosu continued to catch up to Suta, coming closer and closer to catching him. Suta tripped on a tree branch, and now Gosu saw his golden opportunity. He jumped up, ready to catch Suta right in his arms, until Junsei came out of nowhere and kicked him!

"Dammit, what the fuck are you doing?" Gosu said.

"I'm not gonna let you just beat me up! C'mon, let's really settle this!" Junsei said.

Suta wiped his forehead and sat behind a tree. Gosu and Junsei fighting each other just meant another break for him.

"Alright, if you want to get beat up again, then fine!" Gosu said. He and Junsei charged at each other and exchanged punches and kicks. Junsei tried to punch Gosu, but he ducked and punched Junsei in the stomach. Gosu sent him a flurry of punches to the face, but Junsei managed to block the last punch and kicked Gosu in the stomach. Then, he punched him into a tree. Junsei ran at Gosu and tried to follow it up with another punch, but Gosu moved out the way and caused Junsei to drive his fist straight into the wood. Junsei screamed like a girl while clutching his hand while Gosu grabbed him and tossed him in the air. Gosu turned around and looked for Suta, but little did he know, Junsei landed on a tree. Junsei jumped off and hit Gosu in the back of the head. Gosu turned around and they were both throwing and landing punches and kicks at each other. While this was happening, Suta saw this as an opportunity to get the fuck out of there. Suta inched away from the tree. However, just the slightest movement was enough to catch Gosu and Junsei's attention. They both halted their fight as they saw Suta trying to walk away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" They both yelled while going after Suta again. Suta, while scared, managed to jump out of the way, causing Gosu and Junsei to collide head first. They were both dizzy on the ground while Suta lay back down on the tree. At this point, he was just as tired as Gosu and Junsei. The exhausted trainees got back up and were too busy panting to try and fight each other.

"So…hungry…" Gosu said.

That's when Junsei discovered a plan. He saw what looked to be an apple tree and kicked it down. "C'mon, Gosu, let's eat. This is so exhausting."

"But we can't eat…" Gosu replied.

"Come on, I won't tell Master Krillin. It'd be fair if we both got replenished and went after Suta." Junsei said. _Please, let Gosu not remember the braces!_

The apples were practically calling Gosu. He couldn't stop the drool from falling out of his mouth. He jumped into the pile of apples and ate them all…before getting electrocuted by his ankle brace! Gosu was completely knocked out and had smoke coming out of his back. Junsei maniacally smiled at Suta. Suta looked horrified as Junsei ran at him. Suta got back up and ran off, but Junsei chased after him. Suta kept running and turned around to find that Junsei's was gone. He stopped running and took a breather. Hey, maybe Junsei gave up! He bent down and started panting. Boy, was he wrong to get relieved. Junsei jumped out from a tree that was directly in front of Suta with his arms out. Suta had no time to even move! Junsei grabbed him with both hands – he caught him! He won! Suta was both mad that he got caught and relieved that the hell was over. Junsei tossed Suta in the air out of joy and carried him back to Master Krillin's house. Gosu was still KO'd.

"I won, I won!" Junsei said as he went back.

"Ah, he's here." Krillin said. Junsei walked up to Krillin's chair with Suta in his hands.

"I did it, sir, I-I found him! " Junsei said. He collapsed to the ground.

"That's certainly impressive. And it only took you _three and a half hours!_" Krillin said.

Junsei laughed. Hey, at least he found him. "So where's Gosu?" Krillin asked.

"He's knocked out. I had to trick him into eating so he could get electrocuted." Junsei replied.

"You sly little devil. Brilliant thinking; taking advantage of his weakness, I see." Krillin replied. He dug in his pocket and threw him a Senzu bean. "Eat it. You're done for the day."

Junsei ate the senzu bean and felt all of his Ki being brought back to him. All of the cuts and bruises on him were gone, too!

"Wow, these things are the real deal!" Junsei said.

Gosu slowly walked back to the island. His hair was frizzier than usual and smoke was coming out of it. He looked like a complete mess.

"Gosu, what did I tell you about eating?" Krillin asked.

"I know, I know, but I was just so hungry, I forgot!" Gosu replied.

"You've got to get over your weaknesses." Krillin advised. "Or at least control them to make them less exploitable. Like your tail, here."

"How did you know my tail was a weakness?" Gosu asked.

"Goku had a tail just like yours and he would freeze up when someone grabbed it, too." He replied. "Starting tomorrow, I want you to go back to the forest after we're done training and hang out with the monkeys and try to toughen that tail up."

"Right!" Gosu replied.

"Now, you know what's next. 1,000 pushups." Krillin said.

"Can I at least take a break?" Gosu complained.

"NOW!" Krillin commanded.

Gosu dropped down to the ground and did his pushups and counted along. He tried to be sneaky and skip numbers. Krillin smacked him upside the head.

"Don't try to pull a fast one on me! Start over!" He said.

"Oh, c'mon!" Gosu complained.

"Do you want me to force you to do it?" Krillin asked.

"Okay, okay. 1…2…3…4"

Krillin laughed and stayed in his chair while Gosu continued doing pushups. Junsei was sitting in the house watching TV.

Well, the second day of training was finished! Gosu and Junsei still had a lot of interesting quests ahead of them, which you'll see on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	23. The Beast Below

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 23: The Beast Below**

Gosu was exhausted from those 1,000 pushups and made sure to get a good sleep that night. Who knew what was in store for him and Junsei today? The two woke up and stepped outside where Master Krillin was waiting for them.

"Alright, today, you'll be starting a routine that you'll be doing for the next year - delivering milk." Krillin explained.

"Ha, that's no problem! I worked as a delivery boy when training for the tournament!" Gosu replied.

Oh, really? Well, I doubt you did it with all this weight on you." Master Krillin replied.

"I did have a lot of stuff tied around my back, but it was nothing like these clothes!" Gosu said.

"Alright, now follow me." Krillin said. They walked over to a village and Master Krillin knocked on someone's door. A goat answered.

"Ah, Krillin. Are you here to bring more delivery boys?" He asked.

"Yup! And I promise, these two will get the job done." Krillin replied.

The goat gave Gosu and Junsei a couple of boxes of milk cartons.

"You two will delivery all of these milk cartons to Roumei Valley, located east of here." The goat explained. "Here are your directions."

Junsei grabbed the paper and studied the directions listed. "Okay, sure. We'll have these delivered in no time."

"We'll you be coming with us, Master Krillin?" Gosu asked.

"Nah, you two will do this on your own." Krillin replied.

"Oh, okay. See ya!" Gosu said as he and Junsei left.

"So, that is the right place, right?" Krillin asked the goat.

"Indeed." The goat replied.

"Heh, those two have a lot more in store than they ever would've guessed." Krillin said.

Gosu and Junsei ran off to their destination. "How long does it say it'll take?" Gosu asked.

"About 3 hours, but with our speed it should be a lot shorter." Junsei replied.

The two speeded towards their destination until they felt a strong wind. The sky was getting cloudier, too.

"Dammit, Krillin, you should've checked today's forecast before making us doing this!" Junsei said.

"Knowing him, he probably did that on purpose." Gosu said.

The wind was getting stronger and was starting to push them back now. "H-hey Gosu, do you think we should go back?" Junsei asked.

"N-no way! If we turn back, Krillin'll let us have it for sure!" Gosu replied. "Let's tough It out as best as we can!"

Gosu and Junsei marched towards the village, but the storm was starting to become too much. With every step they took, the wind became stronger. "Maybe it'd be a better idea to fl-" Before Junsei could even finish his sentence, the wind lifted him up and blew him away. Gosu grabbed his foot to try and save him, but he wound up being pulled in, too. They were screaming at the top of their lungs as they got sucked into a hole in the ground. Gosu and Junsei plunged underground and hit the floor hard.

"Goddammit, now we're completely off course! How are we gonna get out of here?" Gosu asked.

"Let's just a blow a hole through here." Junsei suggested.

"**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" **A deep, powerful voice said.

Gosu and Junsei froze up. Junsei was the first to ask, "Wh-who's there?"

"ME!" From the shadows came a giant…bear…thingy…with an axe in his hand.

"Oh shit." Gosu said plainly. He was too scared to express any sort of emotion at the moment.

"Ohoho, you two are my first visitors in years! As a reward, I will make sure you two will be the tastiest dinner I can make!" The beast said.

Dinner? Well, shit, they certainly had to prevent _that_ from happening.

"Uh, look, guy, I'm sure we're not all that tasty…" Gosu said nervously.

"SILENCE! Now, sit back and accept your fate!" The beast said. He swung his axe at Gosu and Junsei and they both dodged it. He continued swinging his axe and Gosu and Junsei did their best to try and stop him from hitting them.

"Okay, children, apparently you want to do this the hard way!" The beast punched Gosu down, and then grabbed Junsei and headbutted him! Thanks to his immense size, he wrecked their whole bodies with those attacks.

"Alright, looks like we're gonna have to get serious about this!" Gosu said.

"Right!" Junsei replied.

Gosu and Junsei jumped up and kicked the monster in the stomach. However, all that did was suck them in!

"Heh, fools, your bodies are so much smaller compared to mine! A kick like that is nothing!" The beast bragged.

Gosu and Junsei managed to squeeze their legs out of his stomach. They flew at his head, now, and tried to punch it. Their punches were connecting, but they were having no effect.

"I could let you two do this all day, but unfortunately for you, I'm very hungry!" The monster said before grabbing Gosu and attempting to eat him. He put Gosu in his mouth and clamped it down.

"Gosu!" Junsei said.

Gosu wasn't out of this yet. He managed to lift the monster's mouth up by holding on to his teeth. It was a struggle, no doubt, but he was able to muster up the strength to do it.

"Quick, Junsei, grab my legs!" Gosu yelled. Junsei grabbed his legs and used it to pull Gosu from the monster's jaws.

"You persistent fools! You **will** be my dinner!" He said. Then, he unleashed a thunderous roar, sending Gosu and Junsei crashing into the wall. Junsei slowly got up and helped Gosu up, too.

"This monster's serious about eating us! We've got to find a way to beat him!" Junsei said.

"I know the perfect way." Gosu said before cuffing his hands together and gathering some Ki. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Gosu fired a Kamehameha straight at the monster. He was sure that would be enough to take him out. However, the monster _ate_ it!

"WHAT?" Gosu screamed.

"Yum, that was tasty!" He said while patting his stomach. "You have any more of that?"

"What the hell is this thing?" Junsei asked.

"He must've been sent straight from hell!" Gosu replied.

"At this point I wouldn't doubt it!" Junsei said.

"Now, it's about time we stopped this little game. It's time for me to eat!" The beast grabbed the two fighters in each of his hand and pulled them towards his mouth. Thinking quickly, Gosu and Junsei bit his fingers. The monster let go and screamed in pain as Gosu and Junsei dropped back down to the floor. Gosu stepped on the monster's foot and then tried to grab him. They managed to get a good grip around his legs and tried to toss him up, but it was no use. He tossed them off his feet and laughed. Gosu tried to do one of his cheaper tricks. He jumped up to the monster and kicked him in the groin! With the monster doubled over in pain, Gosu managed to land a nice kick to the face! The monster fell into a pile of rocks.

"Good work, Gosu! Now let's get out of this dump!" Junsei said. They both flew up and were ready to blast a hole to get an opening out of that place. However, the beast was still up and more than pumped up. He grabbed Gosu's leg and slammed him straight into the ground!

"Oh, no!" Junsei yelled.

"You damned brat! You're gonna pay for that! I'll flatten you!" He stomped on Gosu and created a huge crater in the ground! Gosu wasn't anywhere in sight!

"GOSU!" Junsei yelled out.

"Aw, did I kill your friend?" The beast taunted.

"You'll pay for that!" Junsei yelled. He flew at the beast but he knocked him to the floor. He tried to flatten Junsei, but he managed to dodge his steps. Junsei couldn't keep this up forever, though. He gathered his Ki for his blast attack, but the monster kicked him before he could get anything going. Junsei was knocked into a pile of rocks and the monster tried to crush him with his fist. Junsei managed to jump out of the way.

"This running game is getting dull! Just give up already!" The beast yelled.

_Dammit, I'm not gonna be able to keep this up! There's got to be something I can do!_ Junsei thought. He tried to remember some sort of clever trick. Then, he thought of his fight with Gosu at the tournament – he figured out what to do!

"Fine, I give up." Junsei said.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" The beast said. He threw one last punch at Junsei, but it went through him!

"What?"

Junsei appeared to the side of him and kicked him in the side of the head! Then, he used another trick that Gosu did at the tournament. "JANKEN!"

"What? Why would you want to play that at a time like this?" The beast was confused.

"ROCK!" Junsei, of course, poked him in the eye.

"SCISSORS!" He slapped him in the face.

"PAPER!" He gave him a solid punch to the face.

The beast was enraged. He did a mad charged at Junsei, who managed to jump out of the way. However, he was still grazed by it pretty bad.

"You insolent brat! I'll kill you!" He let out another thunderous roar that sent Junsei crashing into a rock. The beast was ready to crush Junsei into a billion pieces.

"Crap, this is it!" Junsei said. But then, he saw someone jump from the ground behind the monster. It was Gosu! He had his hands cuffed and a ball of Ki in them!

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gosu fired the blast straight into the back of the beast's head, knocking it clean off!

"Now let's get the fuck outta here!" Gosu yelled. He fired another blast at the ceiling, creating a hole in it. He flew through and Junsei followed. The two were a bruised mess. But they were relieved to have gotten out of their alive.

"I thought you were a goner, Gosu!" Junsei said.

"I managed to borough underground right before he stepped on me. While you were fighting him, I was gathering my Ki." Gosu replied.

"Excellent!" Junsei said. "Now, let's deliver this milk!" Junsei said. He grabbed the boxes of cartons on his way out of the hole. Gosu and Junsei ran towards their location and delivered the milk safely. Then, they returned to Master Krillin's island. Krillin took note of their scars and torn clothing.

"Ah, so I see you two managed to beat that monster. Good work." Krillin said.

Gosu and Junsei were shocked upon hearing this. "Wait a minute, you mean you knew about that thing?" Gosu asked.

"Of course! That was the reason I sent you two there in the first place! Nobody would dare trying to go to that village thanks to that monster and the terrible weather!" Krillin replied.

Gosu and Junsei fainted. Krillin had a good laugh at this.

Over the next year, Gosu and Junsei continued their training routine. They would deliver milk in the morning, which got them more accustomed to their weighted clothes. Krillin had them do all sorts of crazy activities. He tied them to a rope and hung them over a lake filled with hungry sharks and of course dropped them in as part of survival training. He had them mediate while sitting on top of a bed of nails. In between all this, Gosu would hang out with the monkeys and toughening up his tail, and of course every 28 days Krillin would do the "blind sense training" to keep Gosu from looking at the moon. Surprisingly, it became very useful, as Gosu and Junsei learned a lot more about sensing your opponents and taking in all of your surroundings. Every month, Krillin would spar with them to measure their progress. Oh, and there were pushups and sit-ups too. A lot of them. They would do 10,000 of each every day.

Finally, the last day of training came. "Well, boys, I'm extremely proud of you. You've worked your asses off for the past year, and it's showed."

Gosu and Junsei were a little bit taller, and they buffed up a little, too. "Thanks, master!" They both replied.

"Now, it's time to see the results of your training. First, the mile run." Gosu went first. He vanished and then reappeared a few seconds later. "Incredible! It only took you 2.5 seconds!"

Then, Junsei went. He did it just as easily and quickly as Gosu.

"Now, the two boulders." Krillin directed them to two rocks that were as big as the one Krillin destroyed a year ago. Gosu fired his Kamehameha, which completely demolished the boulder. Junsei vaporized the boulder with his blast.

"Now, you'll both try to catch Suta." Roshi called Suta out and he jumped in and ran into the jungle. Gosu zipped after him and came out with him about 3 seconds later. Junsei had the same results.

"Truly amazing. You boys have made some incredible progress. You're leagues stronger than you were when you first came here. Now, use what you've learned to go out in the world. Continue honing your skill until you've become the absolute best fighters you can be!"

"Right!" Gosu and Junsei replied.

They went back to Krillin's house, where he had something to give them. He gave Junsei and Gosu their regular clothes, but they had a new aspect to them – the "栗" symbol. On Junsei's gi, it was a small symbol on the left side of it, while for Gosu's shirt, it was a big symbol in the center of it.

"Wow, thanks!" Gosu said. He put it on and looked at the symbol. He was proud to wear it.

Master Roshi and #18 came out to say goodbye to Gosu and Junsei. Junsei, however, had different plans.

"Master, I'd like to stay here with you. I want to continue doing my own training and your island would be a perfect place to do it." Junsei said.

"Sure, why not? What about you, Gosu?" Krillin said.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got my own stuff to do. I'm gonna go after the four-star Dragon Ball!" Gosu said.

"Ah, Dragon Balls. Well, good luck on finding them, kid!" Krillin said.

"Thanks! Goodbye!" Gosu said.

"Gosu, wait!" Master Roshi said. He threw Gosu a capsule. He opened it up and it was a box. He opened the box to find a stash of dirty magazines. He and Roshi winked at each other as he flew off and left.

"I have a feeling that guy is gonna do great things." Krillin said. "Now, Junsei, do 10,000 pushups."

"B-but I…"

"NOW! If you're gonna stay on this island, you're gonna do some work!" Krillin said. Junsei groaned and di his pushups while everyone laughed.

Gosu's first task was to fly to Capsule corp. He had a smile on his face the whole time. It was time for a new adventure! What will his hunt for the four star ball bring him? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	24. Everybody Wants Balls

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 24: Everybody Wants Balls**

Gosu flew away from Krillin's island. He was off on an adventure to find the four-star Dragon Ball. The ball was important to him since it was the last remnant of his mother. His first order of business was getting the Dragon Radar from Capsule Corp. He flew in the direction of West City and located the big yellow building. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Bulma answered.

"Oh, hey, Gosu! It's nice to see you again after a year! How was the training?" Bulma said.

"It was great! I learned so many things and have gotten a lot stronger!" Gosu replied. "Anyway, I was wondering, can I borrow the Dragon radar again? I'm looking for the four star ball."

"Oh, sure. Just follow me." Bulma replied. She went to a room, unlocked the door, and retrieved the radar. She tossed it over to Gosu.

"Thanks! Oh, and by the way, do you know where Chitsu is? I was thinking of taking her along with me." Gosu asked.

"Oh, I think she said her and the talking dog were living with that Kansho guy." Bulma said.

"Oh, really? Oh well, she would've gotten in the way, anyway. Bye!" Gosu flew off.

"Bye, Gosu!" Bulma said.

Gosu looked at the location of the first Dragon Ball. It was about 3000 miles west of the city. Little did he know, he was about to get tangled up in what could've been called an arms race…

Meanwhile, in a place not too far from there, a large, floating dome had been finished being built. Something of that size had to have been made for a devious scheme of some sort. The guy responsible for creating the dome had one goal – the Dragon Balls. Well, I guess that's really seven goals, but who gives a shit. Who could be responsible for an evil plan that would potentially attempt to thwart Gosu's quest for just one Dragon ball? Why, it was everybody's favorite incompetent red midget, Lord Teba! And with him were his two even more incompetent henchmen, Reina and Bobo!

"At last, the Teba dome has finally been completed! At last, I will finally collect the Dragon Balls, and this time, no kid with crazy hair and the ability to transform into a gorilla will get in my way!" Lord Teba said while laughing maniacally.

"And world domination will be yours!" Reina said.

"World domination _and_ Kool-Aid!" Lord Teba corrected.

"Yes, you're right, how could I forget?" Reina replied.

They all got into the dome and flew off to find the Dragon Balls. Of course, they didn't know that not only was Gosu about to interfere with their plans, but also, another group – or rather, organization – that had a lot more firepower and resources than anybody could possibly have…

Meanwhile, in a small town, there was a restaurant. There were a few people in there having some meals and watching the news. The bartender turned it off.

"Man, those Black Tie Army guys have gone mad! They're gonna destroy this whole motherfuckin' town, and nobody even knows what their after!" He said.

A young red-haired girl with a revealing red blouse and tan shorts got up. "Well if this town's gonna go, then I'm gonna get rich!" She pulled out two machine guns. "Now gimme all of your fuckin' money!"

Everyone in the restaurant was smart enough to get the hell out of there. "No, have you gone crazy?" The bartender replied.

"You better gimme ya loot or else I'll below more holes in ya than the president's promises!" The girl threatened.

"Fine! Just get the fuck outta here!" The bartender threw all of his money out of the cash register at her.

The girl picked up the cash and said, "Pleasure doin' business with ya, sir!" She got on her motorcycle outside and drove off.

The bartender called 911. "Hey, cops! This crazy redhead bitch is ridin' around here on a motorcycle with a lot of money – which she stole from me – going God knows where! Get her and get my money back!"

Meanwhile, Gosu had just arrived in the area, which just so happened to be same place as the bar. He was so busy looking at the Dragon Radar that he didn't notice that a girl was just about to crash into her.

"Hey, you! Get outta the fuckin' way!" She yelled. It was the red-haired girl. When Gosu still wouldn't move, she went to a screeching halt, pulled her machine gun out, and shot at Gosu! Gosu managed to catch all of the bullets, however, leaving her in shock and awe.

"Fuck! How come every hot girl I meet always tries to shoot at me?" Gosu complained.

Before she could say anything, a cop car crashed straight into her motorcycle, knocking her off!

"Hey, why did you do that?" Gosu asked.

A cop came out of the car. "This is none of your business, kid! This girl is under arrest for armed robbery!"

"I don't care what she did! You had no right to do that to her!"

"Look, kid, unless you want to join her, I suggest you stay out of this and get far away from here!"

"Maybe I _do _want to join her!" Gosu challenged. He aimed his gun at Gosu, but Gosu grabbed and squeezed it into pieces. _What's with this kid?_ The red haired girl thought. The cop said something to his walkie talkie.

"Hey, kid, you're one strong motherfucker!" The red haired girl yelled.

Gosu smiled at her, but before he could do anything else, a huge group of cop cars came flying straight towards him! Gosu jumped out of the way but still wound up getting hit in the leg. He got up and was fuming.

"That's it, these guys are dead!" Gosu said.

"You two are under arrest! Put your hands up!" One of the cops said.

"You're gonna get us both in trouble, man! Just give up!" The red haired girl said.

"Oh, please, this isn't a problem." Gosu replied.

"I don't think you can handle this many cops. Just give up before you do somethin' that'll get us into deeper shit!" The girl replied.

"Alright, fine." Gosu replied. He and the girl put their hands up and the cops put them in cuffs. They put them in a car and drove off to the town jail.

Meanwhile, Lord Teba had just arrived in that same town. Surely, this place had a Dragon Ball.

"Yup, this is definitely the place. According to the radar, the Dragon Ball is located in this store." Lord Teba said.

"Goddammit, what the hell is going on now?" The bartender said. He saw the huge dome arrive to the town. Lord Teba, Reina, and Bobo left the dome and walked into the store.

"Hello, sir, we're here because you have something I want – a Dragon ball." Lord Teba said.

The bartender was startled. "Look, I don't know what this Dragon Ball thing is! Just get out of here, now!"

"It's an orange ball with stars on it! I _know _it's here!" Teba said.

"Oh, that thing? I'm selling that for 10,000 zeni, so unless you got the money, just get out of here." The bartender replied.

"I don't think you understand us." Lord Teba said. Bobo and Reina pulled out capsule, revealing large mechs. The two stepped inside and aimed the guns attached at him. "Is this a little bit clearer?"

Well, he was certainly in a predicament now.

Meanwhile, Gosu and the redhead were tossed into a jail cell. A security guard was closely watching them.

"So, why did you try to help me back there?" She asked.

"I thought it was pretty fucked up how they ran you over like that. And plus, it was the cops. You had to have done something bad. I'm a little bit of a troublemaker myself." Gosu replied.

"Heh, my favorite kind of guy. Maybe if we can get out of here we can be partners in crime. I'm Tori, by the way!" She said.

"And I'm Gosu. Anyway, I can't join you for now. I'm looking for these things called Dragon Balls. Well, just one of them."

"A Dragon Ball? I think I've heard of somethin' like that before? Seven of them? Can grant any wish?" Tori asked.

"Exactly. I'm just looking for the one with four stars, but if I find the rest of them on the way, I'll make my wish. You can get two wishes from them." Gosu replied.

"That sounds pretty cool." Tori said. "Hey, guard dude, can we smoke in here?"

"Yeah, whatever." The security guard replied.

Tori pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Hey, Gosu, you smoke?"

"Sure, give me one." Gosu replied. Tori passed him a cigarette and they both lit them up.

"I may be too young to smoke 'em, but I don't give a shit." Tori said.

"Same here." Gosu replied.

"Heh, kid, I like ya. We need more people like us in this world." Tori said.

"You said it. I didn't have a mom or dad growing up, so I just steal to survive." Gosu said.

"Same here! Well, my parents kicked me out, but still. Living by myself has its perks. I do what I want, when I want!" Tori said.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, the bartender gave up. He pulled out the Dragon Ball, which had five stars on it, and gave it to Lord Teba. "Here, just take it. Now leave me alone!"

"Thank you, sir!" Lord Teba said.

He wasn't gonna be able to savor that victory, because a huge group of troops were in the process of invading the area. They were all wearing camouflage and also had one more common aspect of their appearance – they were all wearing black ties that had the letter "B" on them. Their leader was the only one not wearing the common attire. He had a black leather jacket and matching black pants, and blonde hair. He was also wearing a black tie. Among their group were tanks and other weapons, such as rocket launchers.

"Now, are you sure this is the area?" The leader asked.

"Yes, Colonel Rogers. According to my radar, the Dragon Ball is located about 300 feet south of here." One of his assistants explained.

"Excellent. Now, move, troops!" Colonel Rogers said. They marched towards the Dragon ball and found Lord Teba and his cronies getting into his dome.

"That's the group! They have the Dragon Ball!" The assistant said.

"Alright, men, go after them! We can't let them get away with that ball!" Colonel Rogers directed. The troops all prepared their weapons and aimed them at the dome.

Lord Teba wasn't aware of what was about to happen, but Reina had taken notice. "Lord Teba, look outside!"

Lord Teba looked out the window and saw the huge group of troops that were looking to destroy them. He was ready to piss himself. "Quick, Reina, get us out of here, fast!" Reina stepped on the accelerator and the dome flew off, fast.

"FIRE!" Colonel Rogers commanded. One of the men fired a huge rocket at them!

Lord Teba saw the rocket heading straight to him. "Reina, move to the left! Hurry!" She moved the airborne dome to the left, narrowly avoiding the rocket in the process.

"We won't be able to get them from here! Quick, men, get the fighter jets ready!" All of the troops pulled out capsules that were housing jet planes. They all got inside, and Colonel Rogers commandeered the largest of them. They flew after the dome.

"Yes, we lost them!" Lord Teba said in relief.

"Uh, sir, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bobo replied. He pointed out the window to the group of planes that were flying at them.

"Dammit, they won't quit!" Lord Teba said.

Colonel Rogers flew his plane up to the dome and his assistant pulled a rocket launcher out and aimed it straight at them. Colonel Rogers grabbed a megaphone. "Give us the Dragon Ball or else we'll blow this entire structure to bits!"

The trio all froze in fear. "Uh, Lord Teba, I think they mean business!" Bobo said.

"Crap, we have to find some way to get out of this! Uh…think Teba, think!" Lord Teba said. "Hey, Reina, do you have any paint or something?"

"Yeah, why?" Reina asked.

"Find a sphere and paint it orange and stick four red stars on it!" He directed.

"Yes sir!" Reina replied.; She ran to the back and grabbed a jar of orange paint and a brush, then she found a pack of stickers. She ran to the hallway and looked for whatever orb she could find.

Lord Teba needed to save his ass, and quick. He grabbed his intercom. "Hey, guys, we surrender!" He even had Bobo raise a white flag just to show how serious they were. "We'll have the Dragon Ball prepared for you shortly!"

"Perfect!" Colonel Rogers said.

Lord Teba let go of the intercom. "Ha, those simple minded fools! Hurry up, Reina!"

Reina had just finished painting a ball that she found. She went into to the control room and handed the decoy ball to Lord Teba. Teba showed the ball to Colonel Rogers. "Just come closer, I'll hand it to you!"

Colonel Rogers stood on top of the wings of the plane and extended his arm out. Lord Teba opened the window and handed the fake Dragon Ball over to Rogers. "Yes, it's in our hands!" Colonel Rogers said. He stepped back into the plane.

"Excellent work, sir!" His assistant said. He tossed the radar in the back.

"Suckers!" Lord Teba said.

"Now let's bring this headquarters." Colonel Rogers said. He spoke into a walkie talkie, which relayed his message to all of the other planes.

"Alright, men, we will now return to the Black Tie Army HQ!" Colonel Rogers commanded. He flew to the left and all of the other planes followed him.

"That was great thinking, Lord Teba!" Bobo said.

"Why thank you!" Lord Teba replied.

"Here's a complimentary Kool-Aid!" Reina handed a glass of fresh Kool-Aid to Teba. Teba's face lit up and he snatched the glass out of Reina's hands.

Meanwhile, in jail, Gosu and Tori had smoked the entire pack of cigarettes. They sat back, bored and waiting to get out of there. The security guard went off to do something.

"Well, that's my cue." Gosu said. Tori was intrigued by what Gosu was about to do. Gosu stood up and smashed the bars down!

"Holy shit, are you some kind of freak?" Tori said in amazement.

"Nope, just super strong!" Gosu said.

"Ah, I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You won second place in the World Martial Arts Tournament last year, didn't you?" Tori asked.

"Yup, that's me!" Gosu said. "Now let's get outta here before the guard gets back!" He kicked a hole in the wall, grabbed Tori's hand, and jumped through it. He looked at the Dragon Radar. "Dammit, somebody took the ball! Let's go!" He and Tori ran off in the direction of the ball.

Meanwhile, the security guard, who had a fresh donut and coffee, walked back to the cell and saw the bars all over the floor and the hole in the wall. And most importantly, the prisoners were gone. "Aw, son of a bitch. Oh well, I got some food!" The guard sat back down and ate his donut.

Gosu looked at the Radar and saw that the balls were in the air. "Well, looks like it's time to fly! You might want to hold on tight!" Tori wrapped her arms around Gosu's neck and he flew in the sky.

"Damn, you can fly, too?" Tori asked. "You're awesome!"

Gosu smiled and flew closer to the Dragon Ball. As he got closer to the ball, he saw the image of a huge orb in the sky.

"Damn, looks like somebody's got some pretty elaborate scheme with these things, huh?" Gosu said. "Oh well, that's nothin' to me!" Gosu sped up and now the dome was clear in sight. He flew up to the top of the dome and stepped onto the roof. Then, he kicked a hole in it and jumped down into the huge structure. They took a long fall to the floor.

"Damn, you're good at this." Tori said.

Gosu was focused on the radar. "Okay, let's go!" He grabbed Tori and ran to the location of the Dragon Ball.

"It looks like we have an intruder!" Reina said.

"Where is he?" Lord Teba asked.

"It looks like there's two of them. They're in the right wing of the dome." Reina replied.

"Show them on the camera." Lord Teba commanded.

Reina pressed a button and a screen popped out from the wall. The screen showed the two intruders, and as soon as Lord Teba got a good look at one of them, it was as if his worst nightmare had come true. He dropped his glass of Kool-Aid.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lord Teba yelled in horror.

"Oh crap, it's _him!_" Reina said.

"How did he even get in here?" Bobo asked.

All Lord Teba could think of was how that kid destroyed his castle, squashed Retasu, and almost killed him, too, if it weren't for him having to give up the Dragon Balls and run away.

Teba was hysterical. "No, NO! It can't be happening! H-He's not gonna ruin my plans again! Reina prepare a trap!"

"Right!" Reina pressed a button. While Gosu was running, he saw a huge anvil drop from the ceiling. Gosu was able to lock on to the anvil's motion.

"Move outta the way, Gosu!" Tori said.

Gosu smirked. He fired a blast at the anvil that vaporized it!

Lord Teba's jaw dropped. "He-he's gotten stronger, I see." He couldn't even show emotions anymore. He saw his plans being flushed down the toilet again. "Reina, Bobo, get the mechs and GO AFTER HIM!"

Bobo and Reina commandeered their mechs and flew to Gosu's location. Gosu was storming through the dome and breaking all of the doors down. Before he knew it, a missile flew through the ceiling. He stopped and looked up at the newly formed hole.

"What the fuck was that?" Gosu asked.

"I think these guys are pretty prepared for us!" Tori asked.

Bobo and Reina's mechs jumped down from the ceiling. Gosu recognized the two people controlling the mechs.

"Oh, hey, it's you two! Is that red motherfucker with you, too?" Gosu asked.

"That doesn't matter, because you're gonna die here!" Bobo said.

"Hide back there." Gosu said to Tori. She ran behind a box to stay away from any potential crossfire. Bobo fired a missile at Gosu, but he dodged it easily. Reina ran up to Gosu and punched him in the face, and with the force of the mech, it sent Gosu flying into the wall.

"Gosu!" Tori yelled.

"Excellent work, you two!" Lord Teba said from the control room.

Their celebration was interrupted, however, because Gosu jumped back up with a mile wide grin on his face and looked unscathed. "Oh man, that was pretty cool! I wasn't expecting to get knocked back like that!"

Bobo and Reina were scared, but maintained their attack. They fired missiles at Gosu, but he managed to slice every single one of them in half!

"Oh…shit." Bobo said.

Gosu smirked. "Well, guys, looks like I'm gonna have to take care of ya!" Gosu kicked Reina's mech into the wall, breaking it, and then he punched Bobo's so hard it exploded!

"DAMMIT!" Lord Teba yelled.

Tori came back out. "Shit, no wonder you were among the best in the World Martial Arts Tournament! You really are strong!"

"Thanks!" Gosu said. He grabbed Reina and flew up the hole in the ceiling, which brought him straight to the door to the control room. Gosu kicked the door down and Lord Teba jumped back in fear.

"Ah, it's you again! Too bad there's no 'Human Pac-Man' this time!" Gosu said. Lord Teba was cowering in fear and was struggling to even speak. "Now just give me the Dragon Ball so I won't have to kick your ass!"

"NO!" Lord Teba pressed a button, which caused Gosu and Tori to fall through the floor! They were ejected from the dome and were plunging to the ground! Tori was scared, but Gosu was completely composed.

"Heh, I was hoping he'd do that. Grab my neck so I can do this right." Gosu said.

Lord Teba grabbed the Dragon Ball and held it tightly.

Gosu cuffed his hands together. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Gosu fired a Kamehameha at the dome, blowing it to pieces! Lord Teba and his cronies fell from the cloud of smoke and Gosu managed to catch Lord Teba. "Now do you want to hand it over?" Lord Teba was crying. It was all over for him. He hesitantly passed the ball to Gosu. Gosu looked at the ball, and it had five stars on it instead of four. "Well, it looks like you don't have what I was looking for. You're gonna have to go now!" Gosu tossed Lord Teba to the ground!

"That was just incredible!" Tori said. "You're a unique son of a bitch!"

Gosu flew down to a nearby jungle. He set Tori down and looked at the Radar. "Damn, this isn't the right Dragon Ball. Looks like I'm gonna have to look for the next one."

"You mean that thing doesn't show you how many stars the balls has on it?" Tori asked. "Piece of shit."

"I'll take a break before finding it, I guess…" Gosu said.

"But still, at least you managed to get at least _one_ of the balls. And I think that's a cause for us to _celebrate_." Tori said in a low voice.

Gosu was confused. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Tori pushed Gosu down to the ground and sat on top of him. _Now_ Gosu knew what she meant. He had a huge grin on his face. Looks like he finally met someone better than Chitsu! Well, uh…I can't say what happens next since this fic is only rated T, so let's just go over to Colonel Rogers and his troops…

Colonel Rogers flew over to a huge military base. The Black Tie Army HQ. He was happy with his work and was sure he'd get a huge bonus for presenting the Dragon Ball to his leader, Commander Black. Colonel Rogers landed the plane and went inside the main building. He walked into the hallway and over to the door that had "Commander Black" written on it.

Commander Black had been expecting him. He was a tall man, wearing a rather loud red suit and of course, a black tie. He had a scar running down his left eye and jet black hair that looked like it had at least 50,000 sprays and oils in it. "Is he here?" He asked his second-in-command, General Johnson.

"Yes, he's here." General Johnson replied.

"Alright, bring him in." Commander Black said. Two security guards opened the door and escorted Colonel Rogers in.

"Sir, I have excellent news – I have retrieved the five star Dragon Ball!" Colonel Rogers. He pulled out the ball from, his pocket and presented it to Commander Black.

"Oh, really?" Commander Black asked. Colonel Rogers passed the ball over to Black. Black looked at it and then promptly ripped one of the stars off.

"Fool! Whoever gave you this thing gave you a fake! You've been tricked!" Commander Black said.

Colonel Rogers was shocked. "B-but, I don't understand…!"

"I knew it was a fake the moment you gave it to me! The map showed that the Dragon Ball was still moving while you were flying here in the opposite direction of the ball! I knew you failed!"

"Sir, I'm sorry!" Colonel Rogers said.

"Save it! You better get the _real_ ball or else you'll be sorry! Now get out of my sight!" Commander Black demanded.

Colonel Rogers nodded and left the room. "Those bastards tricked me!" He said. "Mark my words, I will get that ball! Men!" Rogers' troops ran back into their planes. Colonel Rogers got back into the main plane and made sure he had the radar with him. He was going to make sure he had that Dragon Ball, because he knew it was his head if he didn't get it back.

Sure, Gosu and his new friend may be, ahem, _celebrating_, but he better get ready fast because Colonel Rogers of the Black Tie Army is heading straight for him! Will Gosu be able to fight Colonel Rogers off? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	25. Tori Gets Kidnapped!

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 25: Tori Gets Kidnapped!**

Colonel Rogers felt like a fool for taking that fake Dragon Ball. And more importantly, he was angry that he disappointed Commander Black. He had spent years working his way up the ranks of the Black Tie Army and felt very accomplished for acquiring the rank of a colonel. He had to get the real version of the Dragon Ball, and he was going to stop at nothing to get it. He had his entire company of troops with him to make sure he would make a thorough job. His radar showed that the five star Dragon Ball was located somewhere in the forest. He flew towards that location at high speed.

Meanwhile, Gosu and Tori had just finished, er…doing the nasty. Yeah. Anyway, Gosu put his pants back on and grabbed his Dragon Radar.

"Man, that was great…" Tori said while putting her shirt back on. "We should that again some time."

Gosu chuckled. Well, he definitely felt more like a man than he already thought he did. But still, the important thing was getting the four star Dragon Ball.

"And consider that my 'thank you' for breaking me out of jail, too." Tori said.

"Well you're certainly welcome. But now, I have to look for the next ball." Gosu said. He was about to get ready to leave, until he saw a slew of planes land in the area. They caught his interest.

"Who're these guys?" Gosu asked.

It was Colonel Rogers and his troops. "Alright men, the Dragon Balls are somewhere in this area. Search the place out!" The troops ran around the forest, kicking down and searching trees, shooting down bushes, whatever they could to find the ball. Gosu could hear the gunshots. He wasn't going to leave until he knew exactly who was in the area. A group of men suddenly came to where he and Tori were at.

"Uh…what are you two doing here?" One of the troops asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Gosu replied.

One of the men caught on to the orange ball in Gosu's hand. He quickly realized what it was. "Th-that's it! The Dragon Ball!"

The rest of the group turned their attention to Gosu. "You better hand that ball over, kid!"

"Shit, I pick the worst times to go after the Dragon Balls! Now, I really don't need this particular one, but since you guys didn't ask nicely, I'm not giving it up!" Gosu said.

"Well, then we'll have to take it by force!" One of the men said.

"Ugh, I hate having to take out idiots. Let me show you what happens when you try _that_ method on me!" Gosu challenged.

"Alright then, men, go after the two!" They all charged at Gosu. Gosu tossed the Dragon ball in the air, and then took out the group of troops one by one - punches, kicks, headbutts, anything that would put these guys in extreme pain. He grabbed one guy and smashed his face into a tree! Most of the guys were knocked out, but the remaining troop spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"C-Colonel Rogers…! W-we found it! The Dragon Balls!" He said.

Colonel Rogers heard the news clear and directed all of his men to follow him to the location of the ball. He shot a tree down that was in his way and was shocked by what he saw – several of his troops were laid out, with a boy and a red-haired girl in the center of it all.

"What's this?" He said.

"Oh, these are your guys? Sorry about that, they tried to fight me and I had no choice but to take them out." Gosu said.

"So you have the Dragon Ball? How did you get it?" Colonel Rogers asked.

"From some red motherfucker in a big flying dome thingy in the sky." Gosu replied.

"Okay, so we're dealing with a strong kid here. Don't take him lightly, men!" Colonel Rogers directed.

"I'll take the girl first!" One of the troops jumped up to Tori, but she dodged him, pushed him forward, and then shot him up with her machine gun!

Colonel Rogers gasped. "So they're armed! Go after them, now!" The men charged at Gosu and Tori. Gosu beat the shit out of all of them and Tori held her own too. The bodies of the troops piled up while Colonel Rogers looked on in horror.

"Now who else wants some?" Gosu yelled.

The remaining troops stopped running, and then ran away screaming like cowards.

"Ha! Those little punks!" Tori said.

"Damn them…! They were nothing but spineless cowards!" Colonel Rogers said.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you." Gosu said.

"Don't take me lightly. They were just fodder. I am their leader!" Colonel Rogers said. He took off his jacket and put on some wristbands. "You won't get past me!"

Gosu could feel his Ki. _This guy _is _pretty strong…_ Gosu thought. He got into a fighting stance.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, kid!" Colonel Rogers warned.

"Oh please, I'm not scared! Bring it on!" Gosu challenged.

Rogers charged at him and tried to punch him, but Gosu blocked it. Gosu responded with a kick, which was met with the same defense from Rogers. Rogers grabbed his leg and tried to throw him into a tree, but Gosu bounced off of it and headbutted him! Rogers fell to the floor, but he wasn't out yet. He got back up, holding his forehead. He looked at his palm and it had blood on it. _That kid made me bleed? Unacceptable!_ He suddenly appeared behind Gosu, who wasn't expecting something like that at all. Before Gosu could even respond, Rogers punched him in the head and kicked him into a tree!

"Now do you see? Give me the Dragon Ball or else I'll have to do something worse!" Rogers warned.

Gosu got back up and cracked his neck. "I see, you really _are _good. I'm gonna have to get somewhat serious."

"Somewhat? You're gonna have to give everything you've got to defeat me!" Colonel Rogers focused his Ki and charged at Gosu and went for a hard punch. Gosu blocked it, but he was taken aback by the surprising amount of force behind the punch. Colonel Rogers wasn't just an average fighter, as he was realizing. Gosu managed to push Rogers off of him, but he managed to punch him in the stomach with his left hand and then punched him in the face! Gosu fell to the ground hard.

"Gosu! Let me try to help!" Tori said.

"N-no! Stay back!" Gosu said, as he slowly got up.

"Alright then, time to kick this up a notch! Come at me!" Gosu challenged.

"With pleasure!" Colonel Rogers replied. He tried to kick Gosu, but it went through him. He was using the afterimage technique. Gosu was behind Rogers now, and tapped him on the shoulder. Rogers turned around and was met with a rough punch to the face!

"Yeah, Gosu, way to go!" Tori cheered on.

Rogers got back up, but Gosu gave him another punch and then kicked him down to the ground. Rogers was frustrated, but he had a plan. He placed something on the ground and got back up. "C'mon, kid, I'm not done yet! You can't beat me that easily!" Gosu jumped at him and tried to punch him, but Rogers jumped back to dodge it. Gosu stepped back down on the ground, and he felt something sharp clamp his ankle! It was a bear trap! Gosu winced from the pain, as the claws from the trap dug into his leg. Rogers laughed.

"D-dammit…! What a cheap trick!" Gosu said.

"It's all over for you now! You shouldn't have tried to fight me! You may have the edge in strength, but that means nothing if you can't outsmart me! Gosu tried to break out of the trap, but just moving his leg put him in pain.

"Dammit, you forced me to do this…!" Gosu said.

"Do what? You're stuck!" Rogers joked.

Gosu cuffed his hands together. "K-Ka…Me…"

"What's this?"

"Ha…Me…HA!"

Gosu fired a Kamehameha wave, which successfully hit Colonel Rogers! The blast sent him flying into a tree hundreds of feet away, knocking him out!

"That's what you get for tryin' to fuck with me!" Gosu said weakly.

Tori grabbed the Dragon Ball and the Dragon Radar and pulled out a capsule. She threw a capsule containing a motorcycle out and sat down on it, ready to…leave?

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Gosu asked.

"I'm a thief, Gosu! I thought those Dragon Ball things were just a fable, but all of this shit has shown that they're the real thing! So I'm gonna get them for myself. Sorry, Gosu." Tori replied.

"N-no…!" Gosu said, reaching his arm out.

"It was nice knowin' ya for a short time, and the sex was great! But I've gotta go! Maybe if you don't try to stop me, I'll let you have the second wish!" Tori said. She drove off on her motorcycle.

"You bitch!" Gosu yelled. Now he _had_ to get out of the trap. Not just because he needed the radar, but because Tori was putting herself in danger. He had a feeling that Colonel Rogers was part of a larger plan to get the Dragon Balls.

Tori drove off looking at the location of the next Dragon Ball. "Sorry I did that Gosu. But you know how this game is, every person for themselves! Maybe I'll see you some time later and we'll fuck again so I can make it up to you, but for now, I've gotta help myself."

She drove to the west at high speed. Meanwhile, at the Black Tie HQ…

"I'm getting no signal from Colonel Rogers or the men who went with him." Commander Black said. "Has he failed? And more importantly, the Dragon Ball he went after is going in another direction! That's the same direction as the Labyrinth Tower. Hey, General Johnson! Alert General Anderson that someone with a Dragon Ball is headed in his direction! Send someone after him!"

"Yes sir!" General Johnson replied. He ran to a microphone and alerted the men at the tower.

Gosu was still trying to break out of the trap. He could blast it off, but that would probably end up messing his foot up even worse. Those claws were sunk into his leg and he could see blood running down to his shoe.

"Damn, why did that bitch Tori have to be so smart? Now I'm stuck here with nowhere to go!" Gosu said.

Tori continued driving to the next Dragon Ball, until she saw a plane fly over her. "What the hell is that?"

The plane landed to the ground. It was green and had the Black Tie insignia on it. A bunch of masked men came out of the plane.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Tori asked.

"Just give us the Dragon Ball, girl." One of them said.

"Fuck off! I'm not handin' this over for nothing!" She said. She pulled out a machine gun and tried to shoot at them, but one of the guys used a telekinetic power to twist the gun into a knot.

"What? How did you…?" Tori asked. She was scared for her life. Her journey was going to be over before it could even begin.

"You'll be coming with us." The masked man said. They all grabbed her and pulled her to the plane. Tori did her best to try and fight them off, but it was no use. Their grip was too strong. Tori screamed at the top of her lungs, yelling for help, until one of the men put tape on her mouth. They threw her into the plane.

Gosu was able to hear the scream even from there.

"That was Tori! She's in trouble!" Gosu tried to get out of the trap again, but he fell down. On the ground, he saw something between the blades of grass. It was a key!

"This must be the key to the trap!" Gosu grabbed the key and stood back up and looked for keyhole in the trap. He found a small black one, stuck the key in it, and unlocked it! The trap was released, but the pain from the blades coming out of his skin managed to double him over. His leg was injured, that was for sure. He looked up and saw a plane flying in the air.

"Th-that must be where she's in…! I've got to go after her!" Gosu yelled. After his you-know-what with her, he could recognize her Ki pretty well. He knew exactly what to go after. Gosu flew up, but his injured leg left him considerably slowed down. He was flying at half-speed towards wherever the hell Tori was at. He figured that these guys were associated with those guys who tried to steal the Dragon Ball from him. He knew that Tori shouldn't have gotten herself tangled up in all of this mess by herself, but he also knew he had to save her anyway, because not only did she have his Dragon Radar, but she gave him some sex! And it was _good_, too. He wasn't just gonna hit and quit it, even if he really felt like it after she had the nerve to steal his shit.

"Dammit, that stupid trap! It's gonna take me forever to get there!" Gosu complained.

He fought through the pain and continued flying. However, it was starting to drain his energy. He eventually saw a huge tower through the fog and was relieved that he was finished having to fly. The image of the tower became clearer, as he could now see a label on it. It had a red banner wrapped around the top with the image of the black tie on it. Gosu flew to the ground and was now faced with a huge metal door.

"Th-this oughta be no problem…!" Gosu said. He tried to kick the door down with his left leg, but it just wasn't strong enough to kick it down. He lost too much strength from his injury. And not only that, but this place was unbearably hot. His face was already drenched with sweat and he hadn't even been there for more than a minute. Gosu tried to tackle the door down, but with his injured leg, he wasn't able to use as much force as he would normally be able to. The door still wouldn't break. Gosu tried to break the door down with a Kamehameha, but not even that worked.

"Dammit! How the fuck am I gonna get in here?" Gosu said. He was incredibly weak now; the intense heat combined with his leg injury was lethal. Gosu turned around and saw what looked to be a village.

"M-maybe these guys can help me…" He said weakly. Gosu limped to the village. Every step felt painful to him. He could feel his energy gradually leaving him. If he didn't get water soon he would pass out. His white shirt was drenched in his sweat. The bottom of his pants had a huge dark spot on them thanks to his blood. He had now entered the village and walked up to the first house he saw. He could feel his consciousness giving way to the heat. He knocked on the door, and a little girl who looked to be about 10 years old answered.

"I…need…wa..ter…" Gosu said before passing out on the doorstep.

"Oh, my!" The little girl said.

Gosu woke up a few hours later. He was laying down on a bed and had bandages around his ankle and a cup of water on the counter next to him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

The girl that answered the door ran up to him. "See, mom? I knew he'd wake up!"

Her mother walked in the room. "Thank goodness."

Gosu was confused. All he remembered was passing out on the floor. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Nyoka." The little girl replied.

"And I'm her mother, Netsu. You were dehydrated and passed out on our doorstep." Netsu said.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I'm Son Gosu." Gosu said.

"And your leg was bleeding, too! What happened to you?" Nyoka asked.

"Well, uh, I was looking for this thing called a Dragon Ball, and…"

Nyoka cut him off. "Dragon Ball? Don't tell me you're part of the Black Tie Army!"

"Are you going to try and hurt our village like they did?" Netsu asked.

"The Black Tie Army? Those must be those guys that tried to fight me earlier." Gosu said.

"So you're not with them?" Netsu asked.

"Nope. But since they're here, then that must mean that there's a Dragon Ball here, too. Am I right?" Gosu asked.

"You're right. But unfortunately, these men in the army have seized the village in attempt to steal the ball from us. They invaded our water tower and took it over, depriving us of our only source of water in an attempt to blackmail the village chief, Shogen, into giving up the Dragon Ball to them. Without water, it's becoming increasingly difficult to survive in this extreme heat, as it hasn't rained here in months, either. The villagers are having to ration what's left of their own water supplies." Netsu explained.

"That's terrible. But why won't the village chief give it up?" Gosu asked.

"Shogen is well aware of the power of the Dragon Balls and refuses to let them fall into the hands of evil." Netsu said. "And how do you know about the Dragon Balls, anyway?"

"Well, I first discovered them over a year ago. The only ball that I'm actually looking for is the four star ball. I had it for years, and then one day I met this old man who told me the whole legend of the balls. I went after them and met a couple of friends on the way, but then these three guys stole the Dragon Balls from us. We managed to get them back, though." Gosu explained.

"Oh, did you make a wish?" Nyoka asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to wish my mother back to life, but since she was dead for more than a year, I couldn't so instead I wished a rival who _recently_ died back. And then one of my friends wished for a sports car." Gosu replied.

"You sound like a great kid." Netsu said.

"Thanks. I ended up here because one of my friends went off with my Dragon Ball and got kidnapped by those Black Tie Army guys! I'm pretty sure they're holding her in the tower, but the only problem is that I can't break that damn door down!" Gosu said.

"Nobody can. Shogen was so broken from having that sacred tower being taken over that he took the Dragon Ball and has been locked in his home ever since. The steel that was used for the door was made from a very rare and strong alloy that can be found only in this village. There is a way to break it, but Shogen doesn't want to give it to anyone because he feels that he would just be sending them to their deaths." Netsu explained.

"What can break them?" Gosu asked.

"The Shogen Gauntlet. It's made out of an even rarer and harder material. It was the only thing created from it, in fact." Netsu said.

"Well then I'm going to get it and break the door down!" Gosu said.

"But it's impossible! Shogen won't give it to anybody. And even if he has a change of heart, you'll be killed." Netsu said.

"I don't care. I have a friend to save! I'll prove it to this Shogen guy that I can take these guys down! Now take me to wherever he lives!" Gosu stood up from his bed, but thanks to his leg injury, he stumbled face first to the floor. Netsu face palmed and Nyoka laughed.

"Can you get me a cane or a stick or something?" Gosu asked with his face still in the floor.

Gosu, now with a wooden stick to assist his movement, went with Netsu and Nyoka to Shogen's house to ask for the gauntlets. Shogen's house was larger than the rest of the homes in the village. Netsu knocked on the door and a guard answered, letting them in since at least 2 of them were part of the town. Gosu followed them to a room upstairs, where he saw the man he was looking for. He had a large physique and long black hair with a matching goatee.

"What has brought you here?" Shogun asked.

Gosu stepped up. "I want to use your gauntlets so I can break the tower's doors down."

"Labyrinth Tower? Are you serious?" Shogun asked.

"Yes. Please, let me use them so I can rescue my friend and restore your village's water supply. And also, if I do it, I ask that you let me have your Dragon Ball, please." Gosu requested.

"Don't be absurd. From what I see, you barely even have two legs to stand on. What makes you think you can defeat those monsters in the Black Tie Army? And besides, why would you want the Dragon ball, anyway?" Shogun said.

"I promise, I won't let it fall in evil hands! Just give me a chance!" Gosu retorted.

"I can't. I don't want to be responsible for another man's death. Those guys came in and nearly almost slaughtered our village, you know!" Shogun replied.

"Dammit," Gosu punched a pillar in frustration smashing it to pieces in the process, "Listen to me! Give me a chance to take those bastards down!"

"Gosu, calm down." Netsu advised.

Shogen was startled. Just from that punch, he got a feeling of Gosu's strength. Now it was time to test it. Shogen gave two of his guards a signal, and they both jumped at Gosu, prepared to attack. Gosu sensed their movements instantly and turned around to face them. He knocked both men out just with simple strikes!

"My word…! Those were my two best guards!" Shogen said. "I see, you _are _strong!"

"So will you let me use the gauntlet?" Gosu asked.

"Yes, indeed." Shogen got of his chair and went to an area behind it. Netsu and Nyoka let out a cheer.

Shogen came back and presented Gosu with the gauntlet. It looked like it was made of solid gold. "Here it is, kid. Use it wisely, and be careful when you get in there, got it?"

"Got it! I promise, I'll take care of these guys for you!" Gosu said. Gosu, Nyoka, Netsu left.

"Good luck, Gosu!" Nyoka said.

"Yeah, make sure you defeat them!" Netsu encouraged.

"Of course!" Gosu put the gauntlet on, walked to the tower and tossed his cane to the side. He was determined, and he wasn't going to let his stupid leg injury get in the way of rescuing Tori and getting both of the Dragon Balls and his radar. Gosu was once again faced with the steel door. He unleashed a fierce punch with the gauntlet, which was indeed strong enough to break the door down.

"It really did work!" Gosu said. As soon as the door was knocked down, a siren went off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

General Anderson, a short, middle aged looking man with blackish hair took immediate notice of this.

"What the hell is going on? How did somebody manage to break in?" He asked.

One of his assistants, a young man who looked like he was a fighter, answered, "It must be one of the fools from the village!"

Tori was locked behind a door that was in that very room. She overheard what they were saying. "Is that Gosu? Is he really crazy enough to try and fight these guys? He should've just stayed in that jungle!"

"Men, go after him!" He yelled through an intercom. Dozens of troops stormed down to the lowest floor and surrounded Gosu.

"So you guys are the first victims, eh? Sorry I have to do this, but you all are in the way, you see." Gosu said.

"FIRE!" One of the men yelled. All of the soldiers unloaded on Gosu with their machine guns, but strangely, the bullets all went through Gosu!

"Wait a minute, what the hell is this kid doing?" One of them asked.

Gosu suddenly formed a dozen after-images. The soldiers were completely confused and just decided to shoot more bullets at them. The images disappeared one by one until the real Gosu zipped up and punched one of the guys in the stomach, knocking him out. The rest of the men jumped at Gosu, but he made quick and easy work out of all them. Gosu watched the bodies stack and slapped his hands together.

"Man, that was too easy!" Gosu said.

"What? Who is this kid?" Anderson said. "He took all of them out! Fine then, just go to the second level. You'll find out why this is called the 'Labyrinth Tower!'" He pressed a button.

On Gosu's floor, a sign lowered from the ceiling and showed an arrow pointing to the left.

"Ha, these guys are practically inviting me up!" Gosu ran in that direction and found a flight of stairs. He ran up them and found a door that said "2" on it. "Hmm…this must be the second floor."

Gosu opened the door to find…a small, blank, room? "What the fuck is this?"

General Anderson laughed. "You're not gonna make it out of the block maze alive, kid!"

What is this? Gosu has invaded the Labyrinth Castle in an attempt to save Tori, but has now found himself in a blank room! What sort of puzzle could possibly be in here that could potentially thwart Gosu's rescue mission? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	26. This Is a Very Unlikeable Angry Guy

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 26: This Is a Very Unlikeable Angry Guy**

Gosu had no idea what to do. The room was completely blank; nothing but tiled walls.

"What is this place? Do I just sit in here and wait or something?" Gosu asked. He sat down and tried to think. There had to be some way to get out of here, but what was it?

"Ha! That kid has no idea what's coming to him next! This is the end of the line!" General Anderson said. Then he pressed a button.

Gosu heard something and turned around to find an opening!

"There it is!" Gosu said excitedly. He flew up to the hole, but before he could get there, a block suddenly dropped down from the ceiling! Gosu quickly moved out the way and flew towards the opening again, but then a block flew from the wall! Gosu wasn't expecting that at all, and he wound up getting hit in the side by it, knocking him down to the floor.

"Dammit, what kind of room is this?" Gosu asked. Before he could gather his thoughts, another block dropped down from the ceiling. Gosu jumped out the way, but as soon as he landed back on the floor, another block dropped down on the spot he was at. Gosu jumped out the way, but wherever he moved to, another block dropped down on it. It was an endless pattern. Gosu once again tried to fly to the hole in the wall, but more blocks fell. They were now starting to stack on top of each other. Gosu jumped on top of one of the block stacks, but once again a black attempted to crush him. Gosu tried to understand the movement of the blocks. Were they heat seeking? Gosu moved to the side and…there was no drop.

"That's odd." Gosu said.

"Stupid kid, _I'm_ the one that's controlling these blocks! You've got no chance of getting out of there! As long as I can see you, there's no escaping!" General Anderson said.

Gosu jumped up to the wall and tried running across it. General Anderson was in shock. How could this kid run on walls? Gosu dashed towards the exit, but another block flew from the wall on the opposite end. Then, another block fell from the ceiling and hit Gosu, although he managed to slide off of it to keep from getting crushed. However, the endless brigade of blocks was starting to become overwhelming. Gosu stopped to catch his breath, until another block dropped down! Gosu was unprepared for this one, as this time, the block seemed to fall directly on him! Was he crushed?

General Anderson and his fighter assistant both had a good laugh. "Take that, kid! Now you're dead! That's what you get for foolishly invading this tower!"

"Wait a minute!" The fighter said. "General, take a good look at the screen!"

Anderson paid close attention and saw that the block seemed to not actually be on the floor. Indeed, it was a few feet above the blocks that were at its level. He looked more closely, and saw that Gosu was lifting the block up!

"But how? He shouldn't be able to lift those blocks up!" Anderson said in wide-eyed shock.

Gosu mustered up enough strength to toss the block up off of him. Sure, he might have saved himself, but that still didn't help his problem of getting the fuck out of the room. Every time he made a good move, another block would thwart his attempt to escape.

"That's it!" Gosu said. "If they can't see me, then they can't drop down on me!"

Gosu tested his plan out by dashing all around the room with unpredictable speed. He was almost completely invisible.

"Wait a minute, where did he go?" Anderson yelled in confusion.

Of course, his assistant, being a fighter, wasn't going to be fooled by Gosu's trick. "I know what he's doing, let me control the blocks." He said.

"You better be right…" General Anderson replied. He moved to the side and let the fighter take control.

The man studied Gosu's movements. He was able to get a good look at where Gosu was moving around.

"There he is…" He said.

Gosu was pretty sure that his plan worked. He headed for the exit, until another block dropped down on him.

"What…? But how did they…" Gosu was in disbelief. Were they really able to read his movement? Gosu jumped up to the wall at top speed and another block dropped down on him and hit him. Gosu was starting to get worn out from taking hits from these blocks.

General Anderson was more than satisfied by this turn of events. "Excellent work, Sergeant Bakachu! I knew I could rely on your excellent fighting sense!"

"Dammit, I'm gonna have to try something else…" Gosu thought of another plan. "Oh, of course! Why didn't I do that from the beginning?"

Gosu moved to the side and another block dropped down. Gosu didn't attempt to move out of the way, either, because the block dropped through him! Ah, the afterimage technique.

"Wait a minute, what the hell just happened? Do you know of this technique, Bakachu?" General Anderson asked.

"I'm just as lost as you." Bakachu replied.

Gosu was now on the wall.

"There he is! Drop another block!" Anderson ordered.

Another block dropped down. The afterimage disappeared once the block hit him, and the real Gosu was on the opposite wall.

"Dammit, I have no idea what he's doing. He just keeps disappearing!" General Anderson complained.

Another block flew at Gosu and he once again used the afterimage technique to his advantage. He was now on one of the blocks near the exit. One last block dropped on the afterimage he created at that spot, and now Gosu was at the actual opening. He flipped the bird at the room and ran off! He beat the maze!

"No!" General Anderson yelled.

"Ah, I see, this kid is smart." Bakachu said.

"But he's not off the hook yet! Now he has to face _him_!" General Anderson replied.

"Ah yes…" Bakachu smirked. "Sergeant Brute!"

Gosu ran up the stairs to the third floor. "I hope I don't get any stupid ass maze like _that_ again!"

Gosu opened up the door that had "3" written on it. The room was a large, blue room with windows in it. Gosu sighed. "Spoke too soon, I guess." Gosu was sure that he had another dumb maze that he had to get through, so he just sat down and waited for it.

General Anderson laughed maniacally and spoke into an intercom. "Sergeant Brute, you can come out now!"

Gosu sat down and whistled what sounded suspiciously like Mystical Adventure. Before he could finish whistling, however, a _huge_ monster-like figure smashed through the wall and into the room! Gosu jumped up and looked at the monster in fear and amazement. The monster actually looked like a normal man…if a normal man was about eight feet tall, ridiculously muscular and huge, blue, and had black, ripped up shorts. All Gosu could say was, "Wh-who a-are you…?"

"Ah, Sergeant Brute, a good example of a freak accident working in our favor." Bakachu said. He remembered Sergeant Brute in his original incarnation, Sergeant Wayne Washington. He had brown hair and had the stature of your average guy. He worked his way up through the Black Tie Army ranks, eventually becoming a sergeant. He was known for the harsh training regimens he administered on rookies, which bordered on torture at times. One day, Sergeant Washington and his troops had gone exploring a wasteland that was considered to be extremely dangerous, to the point where most organizations banned people from going anywhere near it. This was because there was a chest located in the land that contained some sort of nuclear power in it. Washington decided to go after it and after spending several hours searching, he found the chest. He and his troops slowly opened it up, unleashing an incredible nuclear power that killed every single troop, besides General Washington. However, his body had an unusual reaction to the radiation. It transformed him into the huge _hulk_ing (harr harr) monster that appeared before Gosu now. The army discovered General Washington when they went after him and the troops after it was taking suspiciously long for Washington and his men to return to HQ. They managed to capture and seize what Washington had become and locked him away in Labyrinth Tower once they took it over. He is now Sergeant Brute, the monster of the third floor.

"This is the end of the line for that kid." Bakachu said.

The Brute let out a large scream and rammed himself into Gosu. Gosu hit the wall hard. He was so scared of this guy, he had no idea what the hell he was going to do.

"BRUTE SMASH!"

The Brute tried to clobber Gosu with his fist, but Gosu managed to get out of the way. _Hey, this guy is pretty big, so he should be pretty easy to avoid._ Gosu thought. And just then, the monster suddenly dashed at Gosu at a staggering speed and kicked Gosu into a pile of boxes.

"Whelp, looks like I was wrong about that!" Gosu said. He got up and figured that the only way to get rid of this guys was by actually attempting to put up a fight. Gosu tried to kick him, but he grabbed his leg and tossed him like a lasso into the window. And just when Gosu thought that he was done with that, The Brute ran into Gosu and smashed him against the wall. Gosu tried to get back up and walk forward, but crumbled to the floor instead. He got back up and saw The Brute jump up in the air. He came crashing down, heading straight towards Gosu, although he was smart enough to dodge. Gosu saw the deep crater he made in the floor, realizing that could have been _him_. Gosu knew that he was going to have to beat this guy's ass. Gosu flew at him and tried to punch him, but The Brute grabbed his comparatively tiny fist and punched him hard to in the stomach and clubbed him to the floor. Gosu bounced off the floor from the impact, so The Brute punted Gosu like a football into the wall. Gosu spat up blood and as soon as he looked up, The Brute was running straight into him. Gosu rolled out of the way and The Brute ran straight into the wall in the process. He fell down hard to the ground, which gave Gosu a bit of a relief. Maybe the dumb lug knocked himself out? Gosu gave him a light tap with the foot to make sure. Bad idea. The Brute's eyes opened and he grabbed Gosu by the leg again. He slammed Gosu into the floor, and then did it again, and again, and again.

"God…"

SMASH!

"…dammit."

General Anderson was having a field day watching this assault. "That's what that stupid kid gets!"

It was night outside. Nyoka and Netsu were still sitting in their house. Just then, a man opened the door. He was middle aged and had a big mustache. It was Netsu's husband, who arrived with a big carton of water.

"Daddy, you're back!" Nyoka ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ah, you brought back water!" Netsu said,

"Yup." He replied. "Anyway, I heard a rumor that Shogen gave his gauntlet to some kid and he's now invading Labyrinth Tower. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, and it's true!" Nyoka replied. "His name is Gosu, and he's going there to rescue a friend of his and so he can get the Dragon Ball!"

"Dragon Ball? Does he not realize he's going to be a target if he gets a hold of one of those things? Those Black Tie Army guys are ruthless. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already dead!" He said.

"Don't say that, daddy! He _will_ beat those jerks!" Nyoka said.

Netsu looked out the window at the tower. _I hope…_ She thought.

Gosu continued being slammed to the floor. His face was a mess at this point. He was getting sick of being smashed, so the next time The Brute lifted him up, he fired a blast at his face! The monster let go of Gosu and tended to his face, so Gosu used this as an opportunity to catch this breath. Gosu stretched a little bit and wiped the blood off his face. His recuperation session was cut to a halt when he heard the Brute let out a ferocious roar. "Oh, great."

"These muscles ain't just for show!" Oh great, he can talk. "All I gotta do is spring up and just keep goin'!"

"Uh, did General Washington use to read comic books or something?" Sergeant Bakachu asked. Hey, shut up!

"What do you mean?" General Anderson asked.

"…Nothing." Bakachu replied. Yeah, you better stop talking!

"Why am I suddenly even more scared?" Gosu asked.

The Brute slammed his fists into the ground, causing a huge shockwave. Gosu managed to jump out of the way, although he still got grazed by it, causing his shirt to get torn. "Son of a bitch!" Gosu yelled.

"What did I tell you?" The Brute asked. He slammed his fists to the ground again, and this time Gosu jumped up in the air. However, The Brute jumped up at him and rammed him into the top of the wall. Gosu fell to the floor, although The Brute caught him on the way down. He grabbed him by his huge, spiky hair and punched him in the face. And considering the size of his fist, he wound up smashing Gosu's entire head in the process. Then, he tossed Gosu to the floor.

"When will this end?" Gosu asked himself.

General Anderson laughed again. "It's all over for you, kid! Just give up!"

Tori was still locked up in the room. She could hear what General Anderson was saying. "Is Gosu in trouble? That idiot! He can't beat everything!" She was mad at him, but truthfully, she wanted Gosu to beat these guys so she could finally get out of this mess.

Gosu sneezed. He slowly got back up to his feet and figured it was time to break out his tried and true trick. "Hey, you know what Rock-Paper-Scissors is, right?"

"Yes, why?" The Brute replied

"Perfect! JANKEN!"

Gosu jumped at him and yelled, "ROCK!", of course poking him in the eyes instead.

"SCISSORS" a slap to the face, and…

"PAPER!" He gave The Brute a solid punch to the face! The Brute was falling to the floor, so Gosu decided it was a perfect time to finish off the assault.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gosu fired a Kamehameha wave at The Brute, causing an explosion on impact!

"Ah, works every time!" Gosu said in relief. He sat down and caught his breath. When the smoke cleared, Brute was laying down on the floor, confirming Gosu's relief.

"Phew! I oughta get out of here before he wakes…" Before he could finish that, the Brute jumped right back up.

"…up." Gosu said. "Dammit, what are you made of? You should think about competing in the next World Martial Arts Tournament!"

The Brute was fuming. He was even larger than before! He was now surging with energy; a bright, blue aura was glowing around him. Then, he spread his arms out.

"What the fuck is he about to do?" Gosu said.

He made a loud clap, causing a huge, blue blast to fly straight at Gosu!

"HOLY SHIT!"

The blast hit and caused a huge explosion in the process! When the smoke cleared, Gosu wasn't anywhere in sight! The only trace left from the explosion was the huge hole in the wall.

General Anderson was overwhelmed with joy. "Yes, he's finally gone! That blast vaporized him!"

"Wow, we were keeping _this_ kind of person in this tower? That kid never stood a chance!" Bakachu said in amazement.

"No, Gosu…" Tori said.

Nyoka suddenly felt a shock.

"What's wrong, honey?" Netsu asked.

"It's…Gosu. Something happened to him, I know it!" She replied.

"Do you think he's…?" Netsu asked.

"No, he can't be!" Nyoka said.

There wasn't a trace of Gosu in sight, it seemed. The Brute flashed a piece sign at the camera in the corner of the room.

"Yes, excellent work, Sgt. Brute!" General Anderson said. "Too bad you had to blow him to bits; I was planning on putting his corpse on display as an example for any other fool that dares to try and invade this tower in the future!"

However, little did any of them know, Gosu was hiding behind a pillar. He had narrowly dodged the blast and was waiting for the right moment to come back out. But what was he going to do? This guy seemed to be invincible. He hopped right back up and assaulted him like a madman no matter what he did! It seemed like nothing could take him out. Gosu inched his head over and looked at Brute, who was still waving to the camera.

_Hmm…this guy seems like he's just man who was mutated from an experiment or something. After all, he _can _talk like a regular person instead of just randomly yelling gibberish or yelling out the name of some guy who made him angry in the past. So maybe he reacts to stuff just like a human would._

Gosu decided to put his plan to the test. Using his near lightning fast speed, he zipped up behind The Brute and kicked him squarely in the balls!

"WHAT? How did that kid survive?" General Anderson asked.

"Gosu!" Tori said in relief.

Indeed, The Brute was human, because he let out a huge wail in pain and grabbed his nuts. It seemed to have an especially weird effect on him, too. He walked to the center of the room and bent down to the ground, still wailing and holding his crotch. Gosu let out a huge breath of relief. Something weird seemed to be happening to The Brute, though. His body was shrinking! His muscles were becoming less defined, and his skin was changing color, too. Gosu looked on in curiosity, until The Brute changed back into a normal man!

"Whoa…" was all Gosu could say.

General Anderson and Sgt. Bakachu were utterly shocked.

"I-is that…General Washington?" General Anderson asked.

"The shock from the kick must have sent him back to normal!" Bakachu said.

General Washington was more confused than anyone else was, though. I mean, as far as he could tell, he had no idea how he got here, or where he was in the first place! All he saw was a kid with a head that looked like a palm tree and a tail, and a battered up room. And for some reason, all he was wearing were torn up shorts.

"Where am I? What is this?" He said in horror. "THIS IS COMPLETE MADNESS!"

"Well, uhh…" Gosu tried to explain the situation to him, but it was no use. General Washington went completely mad.

"I CAN'T TAKE THE CONFUSION ANYMORE!" He jumped out of the hole in the wall! That had to be at least a 500 foot fall! Gosu looked out at the hole and didn't see him at all. Well, that was that.

Anderson and Bakachu had no idea what to make of this situation.

"I guess…he defeated him?" Bakachu asked.

"I guess so. Which means, now it's your turn!" Anderson replied.

Bakachu smiled. "Ah, yes! I promise, I won't disappoint you!"

Gosu opened the door and headed to the next level. Gosu had managed to solve the puzzle and defeat The Brute. But, who is this Sgt. Bakachu, and will Gosu be able to defeat him and get to General Anderson's floor? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon ball NG!


	27. Deadly or Just Plain Stupid?

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 27: Deadly or Just Plain Stupid?**

Gosu advanced to the fourth floor. He was exhausted from his fight with The Brute, but he was going to brush it off. Gosu was sure he'd have to fight someone again, so he had to keep himself prepared for anything.

Meanwhile, Bakachu headed down to the fourth floor so he could take Gosu out. Although the Brute was defeated, General Anderson had full confidence that Sgt. Bakachu would get the job done. Before joining the Black Tie Army, Bakachu was an infamous ninja who made a name for himself winning tournaments all around the world. He was well known for his illusion techniques and other sorts of moves that seemed to work off of magic. He caught the eye of the Black Tie Army after winning one particular competition that Commander Black hosted himself. Bakachu swept through the entire tournament, easily winning the crown. Just to test Bakachu's abilities, he sicced a bunch of his soldiers on him, all of whom he easily defeated with some sort of duplication technique.

"That kid is dead meat for sure this time. He is no match for Bakachu's techniques!" General Anderson said.

Gosu opened the door to the fourth floor and looked around. Was he going crazy or was this a regular forest within the tower. Gosu grabbed some of the trees and make no mistake, this was a real forest! How the hell did they manage to grow all of these trees inside of here? Gosu was sure this was some sort of trap. He looked around, prepared for any little thing that would come his way. Something falling from the sky, perhaps? A flying monkey jumps on his face, maybe? A tree randomly falls and lands on his head? He was ready for it all.

"This place is strange…." Gosu said. "I wonder if there's anybody here." Gosu heard a bush make a sound. He turned to it and remained prepared for an attack. Another bush started shaking, and another, and another.

"Okay, who's there? Show yourself!" Gosu demanded.

"You can't see me but I can see you…you can't see me, but I can see you…" A mysterious voice said.

Gosu was confused. Where was this voice coming from? Gosu couldn't sense anything. He was moving around way too much. The voice continued saying, "You can't see me, but I can see you…" The situation was certainly becoming a lot more eerie. Gosu tried to get grasp of whoever this was' location, but it was almost impossible.

"This is getting downright creepy." Gosu said. "Just come out, dammit!"

"You can't see me, but I can see you…you can't see me, but I can see you…you can't see me, but I can see you…Wondering who I am? I~'m…" A mysterious man jumped from the bushes. "…BAKACHU!" He landed on the ground and did an absurd pose. All Gosu could do was look at him like an idiot. Bakachu was as confused as Gosu. Why was he looking at him so strangely? That entrance was pure Gold!

Meanwhile, General Anderson was face palming. He was already more familiar with Sgt. Bakachu's absurd behavior than he ever wanted to be.

"…what's the problem?" Bakachu asked.

"Why did you do all of those dramatics for something so stupid?" Gosu asked.

"_**STUPID?**_" Bakachu was genuinely offended. "Insolent brat, how dare you? I'll have you know that I spent months practicing that routine! It was brilliant, a work of genius that only a man of my intellect and finesse could think of. I guess I was just overly optimistic in thinking that an uncivilized git like you would fail to grasp the brilliance of my entrance."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that was really stupid." Gosu dryly responded.

"I…I don't believe it! Have you never seen Kung-Fu movies? Have you never been exposed to 'The arts?'" Bakachu asked.

"I don't think I need to have seen a movie to know how dumb that was." Gosu replied.

Bakachu was at his wit's end. "That's it…you're just a lost cause, I'm sure of it! I guess the only thing left is for me to get rid of you pointless existence."

"It's not my fault you come up with such stupid stuff." Gosu replied.

"That's enough! Prepare to die!" Bakachu disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Gosu asked.

Bakachu suddenly appeared behind Gosu from another smoke cloud. And did I mention he now had a huge battle axe in his hand? He swung the axe at Gosu, looking to kill him. However, the axe sliced through the image of Gosu.

_It's that trick again! _Bakachu thought.

Gosu appeared to the side of Bakachu and tried to punch him, but he backflipped to escape. He spun the axe around as if it was a drill and charged at Gosu. Gosu once again used the afterimage technique to his advantage, however, and appeared behind Bakachu and punched him in the back, causing Bakachu and his axe to run straight into a tree. The axe cut through the tree and was stuck in it. Bakachu tried to pull it out, but the tree suddenly fell! Bakachu screamed at the top of his lungs as the tree slammed into the ground. Bakachu was nowhere to be found. Did he get squished? Gosu was actually pretty sure of this.

"Wow, that guy was an idiot. I guess I should be going, now." Gosu said.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY INTELLIGENCE!" Bakachu yelled. He jumped up from the ground with a huge bush on top of his head.

"Well you sure are giving me a lot of reasons." Gosu replied.

"You will learn how foolish it is to treat me like an idiot! I'll show you! I won't even fight you to kill you!" Bakachu said.

"And how are you gonna do _that?"_ Gosu asked.

Bakachu crossed his hands together and gathered his Ki. "FEAR NO JUTSU!"

"…what?" Gosu asked. That certainly was an absurd attack name. Bakachu aimed his hands at Gosu and suddenly someone appeared, at least to Gosu, that is. At first, it was just a silhouette, but it eventually formed into a body. It was…Chitsu?

Gosu was dumbfounded. "CHITSU? When the hell did you get here?"

Bakachu laughed. "I'm assuming Chitsu is some horrible monster that once tried to kill you?" He asked.

"I know what you did, Gosu! You went to get the Dragon Balls without me!" Chitsu said.

"Wh-what…? How did you know…" Gosu was trying to make sense of what the hell was happening.

"And what's this? You took another girl with you and had sex with her?" Chitsu asked.

"Hey, look, I can explain! I rescued her, and…!" Gosu tried to reply.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Chitsu yelled.

"Dammit Chitsu, you're as bitchy as ever! And how the hell did you even find out about all this? Have you been stalking me or something?" Gosu asked.

To Bakachu, it just looked like Gosu was talking to himself. He was confused, however. It seemed like Gosu was instead getting into argument with a girl, rather than imagining himself getting brutally murdered by a horrible monster or something. "I-is that your girlfriend or something?"

"HELL NO!" Gosu replied.

"Hey! Don't try to avoid me, I'm not done with you, yet!" Chitsu yelled.

"B-but, that guy asked me a question!" Gosu replied.

"What guy? Stop trying to make stuff to distract me!" Chitsu replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about? There's a ninja dude right there!" Gosu pointed at Bakachu, who was too busy picking his nose, now.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm done with you Gosu!" She suddenly pulled out a chainsaw!

"Chitsu, can't we just talk this out?" Gosu was scared for his life. What the hell was wrong with Chitsu?

"I won't have you lying to me anymore, Gosu!" Chitsu swung the Chainsaw at Gosu, who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It worked!" Bakachu said. Gosu was standing there, squirming around as if he were getting mutilated. He wasn't dead, but he sure thought, and wished, he was right about now. Bakachu jumped at Gosu and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him into a tree! Gosu slowly got up, and he was utterly confused. Chitsu was gone!

"Wait…what the hell just happened?" Gosu asked.

Bakachu laughed. "That was one of my _Gen-jutsu _techniques!"

"_Gen-jutsu?_" Gosu asked. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's one of the many ninja techniques! That particular move was the Fear technique. It displays your worst fear and causes you to be frozen, imagining your most horrid fear being displayed before your eyes." Bakachu explained.

"Wait a minute, when did Ninjas become magicians?" Gosu asked.

"I dunno." Bakachu plainly replied.

"I mean, seriously, why the fuck would you teach Ninjas magic techniques? They might as well just teach them how to pull a rabbit out of a hat or something." Gosu said.

"Why are you asking me these questions? It's not like I decide what they decide to teach ninjas, I just go along with it!" Bakachu replied.

"I'm just saying." Gosu said. "There's a difference between magicians and Ninjas. Either give people who combine the two a different name or not call them ninjas! It's not that hard!"

Okay, Gosu, that's enough poorly disguised Naruto bashing from you. "Oh come on, I was having fun!" No, that's enough! The fourth wall has already been mangled enough throughout this fic! Now let's resume the goddamn fight!

"That's enough from you!" Bakachu yelled. He crossed his hands together again. "TOASTER JUTSU!" A cloud of smoke appeared and from it came…a toaster. Yeah.

"What the fuck?" Gosu asked. Just as it couldn't get any more absurd, waffles came out of it.

"WAFFLES!" Gosu yelled. He jumped to the toaster, grabbed the waffles and ate them…and got electrocuted! Bakachu laughed maniacally. Gosu was laid out on the ground with smoke coming from his back.

"Who's an idiot now?" Bakachu mockingly asked. "Now you're dead!"

Bakachu flashed a peace sign at the camera in the corner.

"As absurd as all of that was…he did it." General Anderson said. "Excellent work, Bakachu!"

"That wasn't very nice!" Gosu yelled.

Bakachu and General Anderson were both in shock. Bakachu turned around, and Gosu was back up, with the second waffle in hand, too.

"That was a dirty trick, you know!" Gosu tossed the waffle at Bakachu. That was the exploding waffle, too, rather than just an electrocuting one. How was he going to avoid hitting it? Simple, he caught it with his mouth. The waffle exploded. Yeah.

Gosu almost felt insulted having to fight this moron. General Anderson was ashamed.

Miraculously, however, Bakachu survived! Although, he was missing a lot of teeth. But don't worry, Bakachu, it's just gag teeth! They'll be back the next time you open your mouth!

"Dammit, why didn't I think about that?" Bakachu asked.

"I don't think you were thinking anything." Gosu replied.

"What?"

"…nothing."

Bakachu had to figure out a way to distract Gosu. "Well, considering how quick you jumped to eat that waffle, I know the perfect thing to take you out!"

"I'm interested." Gosu replied.

Bakachu used another one of his techniques. This time, Gosu was seeing what appeared to be a huge harem of barely clothed women!

_No, this is just an illusion, Gosu!_ Gosu thought. But, they were serving tons of delicious food! His rationality was slowly giving way to his hunger. His nose was bleeding, too. All of the girls surrounded him.

"Hey, Gosu, want some food?"

"I'll gladly _serve_ you, Gosu!"

"You want some of these delicious melons?"

Let's just say Gosu was completely out of it now. Gosu thought he was in heaven. They served him all of the food he could imagine, and it was actually _real_! Shit, Gosu wanted to thank Bakachu at this point! Of course, he was so busy enjoying this rather delicious heaven that he didn't notice Bakachu jump in front of him and kick him in the face! All of the girls disappeared in smoke clouds, too. Gosu was sad to be back in the regular world.

"That wasn't an illusion, you know! All of those girls were real – they were created by me!" Bakachu revealed.

"BRING THEM BACK!" Gosu protested.

"NO!" Bakachu replied. "Anyway, it's time to stop showing off. I'm going to get serious, now."

"It's about time!" Gosu replied.

"Now, excuse me for a sec." Bakachu said. He ran back to the house that was in the forest. He looked around and found a space heater. "Dammit, it's not wireless. Good thing General Anderson gave it those extra-long wires!" Bakachu grabbed the heater and dragged it outside. Gosu thought this was even more ridiculous.

"A space heater? I thought you said you were getting serious!" Gosu complained.

"Ah, this attack…" General Anderson said. "That kid's got no chance, now!"

"Quiet, boy! Observe!" Bakachu turned the heater on and set it to the highest temperature. He extended his hands out and used them to sort of absorb the heat that was being given off by the heater.

"What's he doing?" Gosu wondered.

Bakachu was absorbing the heat energy and mixing it with his Ki! He was forming a red-orange aura that was flowing around his entire body. Gosu could feel his Ki getting stronger and stronger. Bakachu finished the process and turned towards Gosu. His body was glowing orange!

"What the hell did you just do?" Gosu asked.

Bakachu laughed. He dashed at Gosu, leaving a trail of fire in the process! He punched Gosu hard in the face! The pain Gosu received from that punch was unusual. It wasn't necessarily because of the force, either. His fist was scorching hot! Gosu got back up but was met with a kick to the stomach. Again, the heat he was giving off was intense. Bakachu threw several punches at Gosu, although he managed to dodge them all. Gosu jumped up behind Bakachu and punched him in the face when he turned around. However, it wound up hurting Gosu a lot more than he did Bakachu! Touching Bakachu's face burned his fist! Gosu grabbed his hand while wincing in pain.

"Damn, his whole body feels like it's 100 degrees or something! I can't even touch him!" Gosu said.

Bakachu laughed. "I merged the heat with my own Ki! It's a part of me, now! It's a good thing we're not fighting out there in that desert, or else I would've roasted you!"

"I'll have to try a Kamehameha! Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Gosu fired a Kamehameha wave at Bakachu' although he caught it with his hand! Upon touching the Kamehameha, Bakachu turned the Ki wave into a wave of fire instead! He aimed it back at Gosu, although he jumped out of the way. The fire wound up melting a tree.

"Shit, he can burn a Ki blast?" Gosu asked.

Meanwhile, Nyoka had an uneasy feeling about Gosu. She couldn't even sleep. She couldn't help but think that Gosu was in some kind of trouble. It had been a few hours since he went to the tower and yet he still wasn't showing any sign of returning. "I hope he's okay…"

Gosu tried to think of a way to combat Bakachu's new technique. Even trying to attack him would come back to _burn_ him. He would have to keep himself from trying to attack him in the _heat_ of the moment or else. He would have to find some way to prevent himself from getting hurt from Bakachu's heat while attacking him so he could take him down, rescue Tori, and go out with a _blaze _of glory, and…

Excuse me while I go kick King Kai's ass for stealing my computer again.

And we're back. Bakachu charged at Gosu, although he jumped on a tree to doge a kick. Bakachu kicked the tree down, so Gosu kicked Bakachu in the face on the way down. Gosu could see a hole in his shoe, undoubtedly as a result of being burned. Gosu ran into the house that Bakachu found the space heater from. He looked for anything that would help him. He looked at a drawer and found a pair of gloves.

"Maybe these are thermal gloves!" Gosu said. He took a chance and put them on. He ran back outside, ready to fight. "Come at me!" Gosu challenged.

"You fool! I guess you have a death wish!" Bakachu dashed to Gosu and Gosu caught him with a hard punch to the face. Gosu caught him with several more punches and then gave him a huge uppercut! He jumped up behind him, and then punched him down to the ground!

Bakachu was confused. "How are you doing this? You should get burned just from touching me!"

Gosu flipped Bakachu off, showing his gloves off in the process.

"Ah, you sneaky little bastard. In that case, I'm going to have to use my secret technique…" Bakachu crossed his arms together and gathered his Ki. "DUPLICATION JUTSU!"

"What?"

Suddenly, Bakachu spawned four copies of himself! "Now, there's five of me!" They all said in unison. They surrounded Gosu.

"Oh yes, this kid has reached the end of the road!" General Anderson said.

Gosu tried to fly in the air to avoid them, but they all jumped up and each gave Gosu scorching hits, with the last one giving Gosu a flaming tornado kick, sending him to the ground! Gosu felt like he was on fire. He struggled back to his feet, though.

"What the hell, they felt as strong as he was before he split up! Shouldn't your power have been divided up into fifths?" Gosu asked.

The five Bakachus just laughed. "Oh, please, my technique is far more advanced than that multi-form bullshit! I created four exact duplicates of myself – they're all just as strong as I am! And now…"

…"Prepare…"

"…To…"

"…Be…"

"…Killed,"

"…KID!"

Gosu temporarily dropped his fear to comment on that. "Wow, all five of you are equally lame. You could've just said, "Prepare to die!" and left it at that."

"SHUT UP!" They all gathered their Ki, and formed fireballs in their hands. "TAKE THIS!" They all shot out waves of fire at Gosu! Gosu had no idea what to do!

"Dammit!" Gosu yelled.

All five waves connected! All that was left was a cloud of smoke.

"And now, you're dead!" The main Bakachu said. However, when the smoke cleared, Gosu was still there, with what looked to be a force field around him. He looked like he was struggling to maintain it though, and it was burning up his Ki fast. Gosu lowered the shield and dropped back down to the ground.

"Shit, I was lucky I remembered that at the last minute! That was still hot as hell, though!" Gosu said.

"You're one crafty kid! However, craftiness…"

"Only…"

"Gets you…"

"So…"

"Far!"

Gosu stared at them plainly. "You guys really need to stop doing that."

"I…"

"Won't…"

"Tolerate…"

"This…"

"Any more!"

"Okay, now you're just being stupid." Gosu commented.

"ATTACK!" They all jumped at Gosu. Gosu had no idea what to do next. He stepped back and almost fell into…a lake! That was it. Gosu gathered up his Ki. He used what little Ki he had left thanks to that shield to fly out of the way, causing all five Bakachus to fall into the lake! He heard a sizzling sound, which confirmed it – the water put out Bakachu's fire! The five Bakachus got up from the fire, and they were no longer orange!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" They all screamed.

"Looks like I put the flames out!" Gosu said.

"Damn you!" Bakachu yelled.

Gosu turned and saw the space heater, which of course was plugged into an electrical outlet. "Now look at what we have here…" Gosu walked over and grabbed the heater. Bakachu knew exactly what he had planned.

"No, please, don't do it!" Bakachu pleaded.

Gosu laughed. He flipped him off, and then tossed the heater into the lake, electrocuting all five Bakachus! They weren't moving at all. They were all burnt up, compete with smoke coming from them.

"NO! Don't tell me that fool lost!" General Anderson said in disbelief. How could this kid defeat Bakachu? More importantly, how was he able to get through this Tower? He should've been killed on the first floor!

"Well I guess that's that." Gosu said. He walked to the end of the forest and saw the stairway to the next floor.

"Don't get cocky, kid! There's one last floor before this one, and I highly doubt you'll be able to escape it!" General Anderson asked.

Gosu has amazingly defeated Bakachu, managing to outsmart him! Now, he heads towards General Anderson's room, although there's still one floor waiting for him! What trials will the fifth floor bring him? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	28. The End of Labyrinth Tower

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 28: The End of Labyrinth Tower**

Gosu was exhausted from the two previous fights he was in. He spent so much of his Ki, and his leg wasn't 100%. He wanted to just lie down and rest, but there was no time. He had to get to the main room so he could rescue Tori and get back his Dragon Ball and the Radar. He walked up the stairs and opened the door that said, "5" on it. He was completely thrown off by what he saw – a complex maze of stairways!

"What the hell?" Gosu asked himself.

Gosu heard laughter on the intercom. "I have to hand it to you, kid, you've done a good job of infiltrating this castle, but I'm afraid that you won't be making it past this room. This is the one room that lies between you and me! But it'll be impossible to find the right door! Tough luck!"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get through this, and when I do, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Gosu threatened.

"Sure…" General Anderson replied.

Still, this maze was crazy. The stairways were all over the place. Some were sideways, some were upside down, and some seemed to lead to nowhere.

"How am I supposed to figure out where I'm supposed to go?" Gosu asked.

"You'll know when you find the door that's labeled '6!'" General Anderson replied.

Gosu decided to go through with the maze and walked up the first stairway. That segued into another case that went sideways and led to nothing more than a wall. Gosu jumped over to the closest stairways and walked up and found a door…but it was blank. However, the staircase did lead to another vertical one, which Gosu walked up. This one was very high up, but what Gosu didn't notice was the hole in it. He continued running up until he fell through the hole! However, he held on to one of the adjacent staircases and jumped back in. He climbed back up and found that this stairway led to another one that went into the left direction. He walked all the way up, but all he was brought to was the ceiling. However, he found a upside down stairway and made his best attempt to walk downwards. However, he wound up falling down into one of the lower stairways that headed into the west direction.

"Dammit, all of these stairways just lead to nowhere!" Gosu complained.

Gosu just decided to walk down this stairway and see where it took him. He actually found a door, but it was once again a blank one. Gosu opened it out of curiosity and found a key on the floor. What could this possibly be for? Gosu picked it up and examined it. It didn't look like it could be used for anything. Gosu looked over to the next stairway, which was pointing to the opposite direction. Gosu was about to jump up to it, until he saw what looked like a keyhole! Gosu took a chance and stuck the key in it, and it actually fit! Gosu turned the key, and the stairway shifted up. Perhaps this would lead him to the fifth floor? The key shot back at him and Gosu caught it. Then he jumped up to the stairway and ran up it and made it to the next stairway. He stuck the key inside that one and it turned towards the direction facing him. Gosu ran up that one and did the same thing for the next staircase, and the next one, and the next one, until he found a door that said "6" on it!

"I did it! Don't worry Tori, I'm on my way!" Gosu said.

He opened the door and found nothing but darkness. Then, the door closed automatically. Maybe there was a light to be turned on? Gosu looked around and saw…nothing.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Gosu asked.

General Anderson was having a good laugh from all of this. "That fool! He went into the room with the red 6! The door with the number 6 written in _gold_ is the one that leads to this room! You're gonna be stuck in there for eternity!"

Gosu looked around and there was nothing but darkness. "Hello, is anybody there? This better not be one of your tricks!" Gosu tried to see if there was any trace of light, but there was nothing. Had he been fooled? Was going to this tower a futile task all along? After all, this place seemed to be completely empty. He doubted he would get anywhere in here. Gosu sat down and tried to think, but the more he thought, the more he realized how hopeless this situation had turned out. Was he going to be stuck in here forever? And what was going to happen to Tori? Were they going to kill her? Gosu didn't even want to think of the worst. He sat down and tried to clear his mind. But just as he was doing that, he felt something touch him. Gosu was so startled he jumped up.

"Who's there?" Gosu asked.

Suddenly, the light turned on and Gosu was ready to piss himself when he saw the man that was now in front of him. He was wearing dirty jeans, a tattered up unbuttoned shirt with a sweater under it, and a hockey mask. Gosu was scared out of his wits. Was this guy sent there to kill him? All Gosu could do was twitch in fear.

"Please help me." He said.

Well that was a relief. Gosu was sure that he was going to tear him apart or something. "What's wrong?"

"These two wires on back are disconnect, and I'm going to die if they aren't reconnected soon." The masked man turned around, showing a two loose cords. "Just plug them in."

Gosu plugged the wires in and the man started to glow. "Ah, thanks."

"Are you a machine or something?" Gosu asked.

"That's correct. I'm an Android. Android #5, to be exact." He replied.

"And I'm Son Gosu. How'd you get here?" Gosu asked.

"I was created by these guys in the Black Tie Army for the purpose of killing all of the villagers near this tower. However, I found that goal to be horrible and senseless, so I refused. They declared me a defective model and left me down here. I've been here for weeks." Android 5 replied.

"These guys are nasty." Gosu replied.

"How'd you end up here?" Android 5 asked.

"These guys actually kidnapped one of my friends, so I went in here to go after them. I made it through all of the floors, but then I wound up getting stuck in this maze." Gosu explained.

"Amazing; you were really able to defeat the guys in this tower?" Android 5 asked.

"Yup. I was about to go the last floor, but this maze meesed me up. I made it to the door that said #6 on it, but I wound up in here." Gosu said.

"I see. Well, this is actually the decoy room. The real door to the sixth floor has #6 written in gold." Android 5 explained.

"Do you know your way around this place?" Gosu asked.

"Of course. I was input with instructions of how to get around every part of the tower." Android 5 explained.

"Perfect! Can you help me get to the sixth floor?" Gosu asked.

"Gladly." Android 5 replied.

Android 5 and Gosu walked up to the door, and #5 pulled out a key and used it to unlock it.

"So, why didn't you get out of here before?" Gosu asked.

"Well, because of those unplugged circuits, my movement was severely limited. I had actually been walking towards the door for weeks and just so happened to run into you." Android 5 replied.

"Good thing you found me, or else you would've never made it out of here!" Gosu said.

They opened the door and observed the setup of the maze.

"Alright, I know exactly how to get around this." Android 5 said.

General Anderson was shocked. "What the hell? That traitor! How could he possibly still be working?"

Android 5 unlocked several specific stairways to create a path to the actual entrance to the sixth floor. They walked up the trail and indeed found a door with the number six written in Gold. Gosu kicked the door open and walked down the hallway. While he was walking, he found a huge tank of water. Gosu stopped to look at the tank. "This must be it! The water supply!"

"Water supply? What's it for?" Android 5 asked.

"One of the girls in the village told me that those Black Tie Army guys actually stole this tower from them and blocked off their water supply." Gosu explained. "Because of that, everyone has to survive on their own limited water supply."

"That's a shame…" Android 5 replied. "I can't believe I was created by these guys."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make these guys pay!" Gosu said. He walked over to the room, which said "General Anderson" on it. Gosu kicked the door open and General Anderson turned around.

"So you must be the guy behind all this!" Gosu said.

"And what if I am?" General Anderson replied.

Tori overheard what was going on. "That voice!" She said. "Is that Gosu?"

"You're gonna pay for everything you've done - Harming these villagers, and kidnapping my friend!" Gosu declared.

"Oh, you mean the red haired girl in the room over there?" General Anderson asked, pointing to the door.

Gosu looked over to it. "Tori, don't worry, we're gonna get you out of there!"

"I see you had some help here. Android 5, you traitor!" General Anderson said.

"Who are you to call me a traitor? I never went against you, General! I didn't agree with your methods, and then _you_ turned on me!" Android 5 replied.

"You know, it takes a lot of balls to go in open treason against the Black Tie Army. Good thing I always had _this_ prepared just in case!" General Anderson said as he pulled out a remote.

"What is that?" Android 5 asked.

"I had a bomb built inside your body and had this controller made so that it can detonate at the push of a button!" General Anderson explained.

"What?" Gosu exclaimed.

"You wouldn't…!" Android 5 said.

"Oh, yes! Now, kill this stupid kid or else I'll press it!" General Anderson said.

Android 5 was in a dilemma. He didn't want to kill anybody, especially not Gosu, as he helped him in that room. But if he didn't, he was going to be blown up. He made his choice. "I…can't. I'm not going to kill anyone!"

"You fool! Well, say goodb-" before he could press the button, Gosu suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked it out of his hand! Gosu ran after the remote, but General Anderson kicked him in his hurt leg! Gosu fell down to the floor and tried to crawl to the remote, but it was no use. General Anderson walked in front of him and picked the remote up. However, Gosu was able to get back up and tackle him to the floor! He tried to get the remote, but General Anderson raised his arm up. Gosu grabbed his arm and swung it, causing the remote to fly out of his hands! Gosu crawled after it, but General Anderson grabbed his leg. Gosu wasn't going to let that stop him, however, as he continued crawling to the remote. Gosu kicked him in the face with his other leg and grabbed the remote! He got back up and then stepped on it!

"N-no!" General Anderson exclaimed.

Android 5 was both shocked and happy. Gosu went out of his way to help him. "Thank you, Gosu."

"No problem." Gosu replied. He turned his attention back to General Anderson. raised his fist up, showing he was ready to command him by force if necessary. General Anderson slowly got back up.

"I'll fight you, kid!" General Anderson said. He took off his jacket, revealing a tank top. "Try to come at me!"

Gosu jumped up to him and kicked him in the face! General Anderson got back up, but then Gosu punched him. He went for another punch, but General Anderson managed to grab his fist. Then, he kicked Gosu in the stomach. Gosu doubled over, but he wasn't out just yet. General Anderson tried to punch him while he was down, but Gosu leaped back up and headbutted him! Gosu grabbed General Anderson and then slammed his head into the wall! He tossed him to the other side of the room, ran at him, and then rammed him with his shoulder! Anderson collapsed to the floor, although Gosu wasn't done with him yet. He kicked him in the stomach multiple times, and then stomped on his back. Then, he lifted him up, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and landed several punches to his face before tossing him back down to the floor.

"Now unlock Tori, you son of a bitch!" Gosu commanded.

General Anderson slowly got back to his feet. He was battered from Gosu's assault. "Okay, fine!" He said. He opened the door and let Tori out of the room.

"Gosu!" She yelled. She was about to run to him, until General Anderson grabbed her by the hair. Then, he pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at her head!

"Don't move an inch or else your friend's brains are gonna be splattered all over the floor!" General Anderson directed.

"General Anderson, you have no honor!" Android 5 said.

Gosu had no idea what to do now. If he tried to fight General Anderson, Tori would die.

"Gosu!" Tori yelled. "D-don't worry about me, just kick this guy's ass!"

"But, I can't!" Gosu said. "I'm not gonna sit here and let you die!"

"Oh c'mon, you're makin' me sick now! Cut out all of that sentimental shit! Just take this guy out! Whatever happens, happens!" Tori said.

Well, Tori was definitely a lot easy going about this than Gosu was. "I'm sorry, but I just can't." Gosu declared.

"Dammit, Gosu, grow some balls!" Tori said.

General Anderson just laughed. "Foolish boy, don't you know that nice guys finish last? Oh well, I guess this is it for you. Now stay there."

Gosu was almost ashamed of himself It really was over. General Anderson was able to outsmart him. Anderson snickered, and then he shot Gosu in his injured leg! Gosu let out a loud scream and fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding leg!

"Gosu!" Tori exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Android 5 said. He knew he had to do something now. Gosu helped him live and he was going to return the favor no matter what.

"Oh really, and what are you gonna do?" General Anderson asked. He aimed his gun at him, now. Before #5 could do anything, General Anderson shot him in the chest…but it bounced off!

General Anderson as horrified! He was frozen in shock as Android 5 dashed up to him and crushed his gun! Then, #5 kicked Anderson off of Tori!

"You…are going to pay!" Android 5 said. He stomped on General Anderson's chest _hard_. Then, he grabbed him by the leg and slammed him like a ragdoll into a pillar! Then, he through the window! General Anderson flew off into the distance!

Android 5 was shocked at his own strength. "I…I did it."

"Oh man, you did a number on that bastard!" Tori said. She walked up to the fallen Gosu, who was still clutching his leg. "Don't worry, man, it's over."

Gosu weakly laughed. "So, do you have the Dragon Ball?" Gosu asked.

"Nope, they actually flew it over to some headquarters." Tori replied. "But I _do_ have your radar." She took it out of her pocket. "The reason I was being held hostage was because I wouldn't give it up to them."

Android 5 grabbed Gosu. "Don't worry, Gosu, I'll get you some help. Let's get out of here."

"Say, can you pick up that water tank, too, while you're at it?" Gosu asked.

"Sure." Android 5 replied. They all walked back to the hallway and #5 picked up the tank and carried that on his shoulder. They walked out of the tower and back to the village. Android 5 set Gosu down.

"Hold on a second." Android 5 said. He aimed his hand at the tower, and then fired a huge blast at it, blowing it to pieces!

"Holy shit!" Tori said.

"Now that tower is gone!" #5 said.

He picked Gosu and the Tank back up.

"Wow, you're so strong…" Gosu said.

The explosion startled everyone in the village. They all ran out of their houses to see what the commotion was all about. Nyoka and Netsu left their house as well.

"Hey look, Labyrinth Tower is destroyed!" One of them said.

"Does that mean…?" Nyoka asked.

Netsu looked closely and saw 2 people coming to them. One was a girl, and the other was a masked man with a tank and a person on his shoulders. The two walked up to them to see what happened.

"Gosu!" Nyoka yelled.

"Who are you?" Netsu asked.

"I'm Android 5. I helped this boy defeat those Black Tie Army guys for you!" He explained.

Gosu looked up and weakly laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

Netsu looked at Gosu's leg. "What happened? Did you hurt it again?"

"Wow, he really defeated those guys?"

"He's so strong!"

"Thank you, sir!"

The villagers were certainly relieved to finally be free of those guys.

Netsu looked at the tank. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's the water tank." Gosu replied. "Android 5 took it from the tower."

"Thank you!" Netsu said.

"It appears that you all don't have a lake. Perhaps I can create one for you so that nothing like this happens again." Android 5 said.

"Can you really do that?" Nyoka asked.

"Sure, just watch me!" Android 5 replied. "Now where's a good place for me to create this lake at?"

Netsu decided to direct Android 5 to a proper location while the villagers followed him. Tori carried Gosu on her back. Android 5 blasted a huge hole in the ground to the awe of all of the villagers. Then, he opened up the tank and poured all of the water into the newly formed crater!

"Wow, that's amazing!" One of the villagers said.

In the midst of all this, Shogen came to the scene. "Why I'd never…"

Everyone turned their attention to Shogen. He walked up to Tori, Gosu, and Android 5.

"Did you all really defeat those evil troops?" He asked.

Gosu spoke up. "This guy blew up the whole tower! I can't really take the credit."

"Don't say that! You were brave enough to infiltrate the tower and fight those guys in the first place." Shogen said.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here!" Android 5 said.

"Here, Gosu," Shogen presented Gosu with the Dragon Ball! Gosu picked it up and looked at the ball, which only had two stars.

"Aw, this wasn't the one I was looking for. But thanks, anyway!" Gosu said.

"You mean you weren't after all seven?" Shogen asked.

"I'm just looking for the one with four stars on it." Gosu explained.

"Oh, I see. Well sorry for not having what you were looking for." Shogen said.

"Don't sweat it! I'll keep this Dragon Ball and make sure nobody else takes it." Gosu replied. They all walked back to Netsu's house, where Netsu applied more tape to Gosu's leg.

Tori handed Gosu the Dragon Radar. "Here, man. I'm sorry I stole it from you and brought you so much trouble."

"It's no big deal…" Gosu replied, smiling.

Shogen presented Android 5 with an offer. "Sir, you were a great asset in saving our village! How would you like to stay here and continue helping us?"

Android 5 thought about it. There was nothing he wanted more than to distance himself from the Black Tie Army and help people. "Thank you very much! It'd be an honor to live here and serve you all!"

Tori walked up to Shogen. "Uh, sir, can I ask you something?" Gosu and everyone else were curious to see what she was going to ask. "Can I stay here, too?"

"Oh, really? Why?" Shogen asked.

"Well, the past day helped me realize that my ol' life of crime just isn't gonna cut it anymore. I might end up getting in the same predicament I was in again." Tori explained. "You guys all look like a nice bunch of people, and I want to live around you all. Maybe your good ways'll rub off on my, y'know?"

"Sure!" Shogen replied. "I'd be glad to help out someone in need."

Nyoka looked outside and saw the sky getting darker. Then, she saw a drop of water fall from the sky. And then, another, and another!

"Guys, look outside! It's raining!" Nyoka yelled.

Everybody left the house (Gosu with the help of a wheelchair) and looked outside. It was indeed drizzling. Everybody else in the village left their houses as the rain became stronger and stronger. It was really happening! It was raining for the first time in years!

"I can't believe it!" Shogen said. "This is nothing short of a miracle!"

Everyone in the village was cheering loudly. They didn't care if they were going to get soaking wet. It was great to finally have all of this water back.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you guys." Gosu said. "I guess I should be going, now. But dammit, how am I gonna do it with this wheelchair?"

Shogen had the perfect solution. "I know exactly what will help you!" He looked up at the sky. "FLYING NIMBUS!" A yellow cloud flew up to their house.

"What's this thing?" Gosu asked.

"The flying nimbus. Only those with a pure heart can ride it. I'm sure it'll assist you in your journey." Shogen explained.

Gosu struggled out of his wheelchair and climbed up to the cloud. He didn't fall through! _Wow, _I'm _pure hearted? Well, then again, I _did_ do all of that stealing and fighting for a good cause! This thing is a good judge of character!_ "Thanks, Shogen! And thanks, Netsu and Nyoka, for helping me out!"

"No problem!" Nyoka said.

"Good luck, Gosu!" Netsu said.

"See ya, Tori, Android 5!" Gosu said.

"Bye, Gosu!" They both replied.

"I'll go to Master Krillin's house and see if it has some Senzu beans. You hear that, Nimbus? To Krillin's house!" Gosu and the flying Nimbus flew off.

Gosu, with help from Android 5, has defeated General Anderson and has gotten the two star Dragon Ball! However, he hasn't taken out the whole Black Tie Army, and with that two star Dragon Ball, he is sure to be a target! What's going to happen next? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!

**A/N: It's going to take a while for the next update. College is about start, so I have to get all of that taken care of. But don't worry, once I'm settled in, I'll try my best to resume updating!**


	29. A Secret Cave

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 29: A Secret Cave**

Gosu, now with his new flying nimbus, flew over to Master Krillin's house to get some senzu beans so he could heal his injured leg. He now had the two star Dragon Ball, which has made him a new target to the Black Tie Army. At the HQ…

General Johnson stormed into Commander Black's office. "Sir, we have terrible news – General Anderson has been defeated and Labyrinth Tower has been destroyed!"

Commander Black spat his drink out. "WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"They were taken out by a young man. To make matters worse, we believe he took the Dragon Ball that Anderson was after. He may also be the same person that defeated Colonel Rogers." General Johnson explained. "Luckily, General Anderson seemed to have foresight, as when the boy invaded the tower and defeated his soldiers, he placed a tracking bug on him."

"I see…pull up the information from the bug." Commander Black said.

"Yes sir." General Johnson said. He went to the control deck and pressed a few buttons to gain connectivity to one of the tracking bugs. The screen pulled up a picture of Gosu and images of his fights with Sgt. Brute and Sgt. Bakachu.

"He's just a little kid! How was he able to defeat General Anderson?" Commander Black asked. "You know what? Send the information to Doctor Miro! He can create something to combat that boy as a bit of back up. For now, we have to send General Williams after the next Dragon Ball before this kid gets it!"

"Yes sir!" General Johnson said.

Commander Black got out of his seat and went to the hallway. He looked out the window and saw General Williams training rookies. They were all jogging through the forest while being led by Williams. Black opened the window and was about to call General Williams to his room.

Williams was having the troops follow his every command and recite whatever he said. General Williams was young, with red hair and a lean physique. "Say it with me! I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD!"

"**I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD!"**

"WE ALL KNOW WHERE BLACK'S WIFE IS SOLD!"

"**WE ALL KNOW WHERE BLACK'S WIFE IS SOLD!"**

Naturally, Commander Black took offense to that. "WATCH IT!" He yelled out the window.

General Williams stopped and looked up at Commander Black. "Whassup, boss?"

"General Williams, come up here! I have an important task for you!" Commander Black said.

"Alright!" Williams replied. "Take five, men!"

General Williams wiped the sweat off his face and walked in the tower and upstairs to Commander Black's room.

"Sir?"

"Ah, yes. General Williams, I am sending you over to find the next Dragon Ball. It is located in a cave somewhere 10,000 miles west of this location. Can you handle that?" Commander Black said.

"Yes, sir." General Williams replied.

"And another thing…" Commander Black pulled up an image of Gosu. "If you see this boy, take him **very** seriously. He defeated both Colonel Rogers and General Anderson, along with Sergeants Brute and Bakachu. He also possesses one of the Dragon Balls!"

"Ah, I see." General Williams replied. "I won't let you down!"

"You better not! I've already had two of my men fail on me! If you do the same, the consequences will be dire. Do I make myself clear?" Commander Black asked.

"Crystal." General Williams replied.

Meanwhile, Gosu was closer to Master Krillin's house, which was back in its original location. Gosu flew to the house, where Junsei was outside training while Krillin was sitting in a chair. Krillin got up when he saw Gosu.

"We'll I'll be, a flying nimbus!" Krillin said.

"You know about this?" Gosu asked.

"Of course! Goku rode one just like this, and he got it from Master Roshi!" Krillin replied.

"Oh, really? That's great!" Gosu said.

"Anyway, it's only been a day since you left, what brings you back here? And what happened to your clothes, and your leg?" Krillin asked.

"Weren't you going after the four star Dragon Ball?" Junsei asked.

"It's a long story…" Gosu said. "Basically, I ran into a bunch of bad guys, but managed to get the two star ball. Of course, since my leg is messed up, I can't really do anything, so I was wondering – do you have any Senzu beans?"

"Yup. I got a new batch from Korin yesterday." Krillin replied. He took a bean from his pocket and tossed it to Gosu. Gosu ate it and felt all of his exhaustion, and more importantly, his leg injury, leave him.

"Perfect!" Gosu exclaimed. "And do you have any new clothes?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Krillin said as he walked back in the house.

"So, you said bad guys went after the Dragon Ball?" Junsei asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, they're this group of guys called the Black Tie Army." Gosu replied.

"The Black Tie Army? How in the world did you get _those_ guys after you?" Junsei asked.

"So you know about them?" Gosu asked. "What are they, exactly?"

"They're only the most evil organization on the planet!" Junsei replied.

"Oh really? Well, I managed to beat up a few guys who were all after the Dragon Balls, and-"

"Did you say you beat them up? Do you not realize that you're a target, now? You better get off this island or else you'll bring them after _us,_ too!" Junsei said.

Krillin came back with a white shirt and a pair of dark blue pants in the same style that Gosu usually wore.

"Hey, Master, did you hear? Gosu has the _Black Tie Army _after him!" Junsei said.

"The Black Tie Army? They're the most evil organization in the world!" Krillin said.

"I said the same thing!" Junsei replied.

"Do you know anything more about, them, Master Krillin?" Gosu asked as he replaced his clothes.

"They are an evil organization that rose from the ashes of another similar organization – The Red Ribbon Army." Krillin explained.

"Those guys sure do like colors!" Gosu joked.

"Anyway, the Red Ribbon Army was also after the Dragon Balls, and in fact, me, Goku, and our friends actually got tangled up with them in a situation that almost mirrors your own!" Krillin said.

"Oh, wow! So what happened, did Goku defeat them?" Gosu asked.

"Defeat them? He annihilated them! He infiltrated their main base and defeated every single soldier!" Krillin replied.

"That's amazing! I'm proud to say that I come from this Goku guy!" Gosu replied.

"However, the army wasn't completely wiped out. Dr. Gero, one of the scientists of the army, returned several years later and tried to take revenge. First, he turned himself into an Android as well as created a lackey. And then, he unleashed two other Androids – Androids 17 & 18." Krillin explained.

"Wait a minute, Android 18? So your saying your wife was created by that guy?" Junsei asked.

"Exactly. Well, not created, just 'operated on.' Dr. Gero took her and her brother, Android 17, and added robotic parts to them. Like I said before, they have infinite energy, which is why #18 hasn't aged a bit." Krillin continued. "These two were nothing but unruly, however, and they wound up _killing _Dr. Gero! They put up a pretty devastating fight against us, although they spared our lives. After that, another Android, named Cell, absorbed Androids 17 & 18 and transformed into his 'Perfect Form.' Of course, Goku's son was able to kill him, and thus, the Red Ribbon Army was completely gone."

"So how was this Black Tie Army made?" Junsei asked.

"I don't know the specifics, but apparently Commander Red, the leader of the Red Ribbon Army, had a son who wanted to continue his legacy and spent many years building up an army, although he died before he could see its completion. _His_ son, and in turn his children, spent all of their lifetimes building up the army until the most recent child, Commander Black, finally completed it and turned it into the force it is today." Krillin explained.

"Well that was a slightly boring story." Gosu said.

"SHUT UP!" Krillin replied.

"Alright, I'm all set. It's time to go after the next Dragon Ball." Gosu pulled out the Dragon Radar. "The closest one is located all the way over here." Gosu said, pointing at the ball on the radar.

Krillin took a look. "Ah, I know where that is. It's an abandoned cave. Many men have gone there to explore the artifacts left there, and none of them have made it out alive."

"Wait, I know of that location, too." Junsei said. "I trained near there, once."

"Well then, you should assist Gosu in his search!" Krillin commanded.

"But, Master, I'm training h-"

"As your Master, that is my order! And if I'm right, then the Black Tie Army is probably also gonna show up there, and it's best if Gosu has some assistance!" Master Krillin said.

Junsei groaned. "Alright, alright."

Gosu patted him on the back. "Oh, c'mon Junsei, it won't be that bad!"

"Well, you two boys should go off! I'll keep the Nimbus cloud here." Krillin said.

"Alright, see ya Krillin!" Gosu said as he and Junsei flew off.

"That's Master Krillin to you!" Krillin yelled out. "Eh, those crazy kids. They remind me so much of me and Goku."

Gosu and Junsei sped toward their destination.

"So, how's your search been so far?" Junsei asked.

"Well, I met this girl there, and let's just say she gave me a lot of thanks for saving her from the cops!" Gosu replied.

"No way!" Junsei said.

"I'm not making it up! But anyway, we have to get these balls and beat up the Black Tie Army guys! I'm feeling so much stronger after eating those Dragon Balls!" Gosu said.

Meanwhile, General Williams had gathered up a group of troops to go after the next Dragon Ball. He put on some gloves just in case he had to fight, and also got a bunch of thermal wear ready, too, as he was told that the location of the next Dragon Ball had harshly cold temperatures. He grabbed a bottle of whisky and commandeered a plane. Gee, that's a good idea. "Alright, men! We can't disappoint Commander Black! Let's make sure we get the next Dragon Ball!"

Commander Black had one last thing to say to General Williams. He grabbed his walkie talkie. "And General Williams, _when _you get the Dragon Ball, go after the kid, as he has what I believe is the two star Dragon Ball!"

"Yes, sir!" General Williams replied. "Now let's go!"

"Do you think General Williams will get the job done?" General Johnson asked Commander Black.

"He better." Commander Black replied. "But in the chance that he doesn't, I have Dr. Miro working on a cyborg that will be sure to do good work. It should be completed in a couple of days."

"I see. Always thinking ahead, huh? You're brilliant!" General Johnson said.

"Sucking up won't increase your paycheck! You still owe me for that pack of cigars!" Commander Black replied.

Gosu and Junsei continued flying, although Gosu had to stop. "Dammit, I'm…so…hungry!"

"But you had a Senzu bean! You should be good for a whole ten days!" Junsei said.

"I know, but still! I'm hungry as hell!" Gosu flew down to the city.

"Ugh, he has the worst appetite…" Junsei said. He followed him down.

Gosu ran to the nearest restaurant ordered everything on the menu. Junsei just had a glass of soda. Gosu dragged all of his food to the table.

"So, do you still have the prize money from the tournament?" Gosu asked.

"Yeah. You probably still do, too. Master Krillin opened up checking accounts for us, remember? I have my debit card right here." Junsei pulled his card out of his pocket.

"I probably lost mine…" Gosu replied. "To be honest, I was planning on just pulling a dine 'n dash."

"A what?" Junsei asked.

"Walking out on the paycheck, stupid!" Gosu replied.

"You're as reckless as ever." Junsei said. "But I'm curious – what's your secret?"

"My secret? What do you mean?" Gosu asked.

"How you always get so much stronger after recovering from injuries. Every time Krillin gives us Senzu beans, I feel your Ki grow significantly." Junsei said.

"Y'know, I've always wondered that myself." Gosu said. "It's been like that for as long as I remember. Maybe it's just a weird trait. But that's not important; it's time to finish all of this food!"

Gosu ate up all of the meals on the table within seconds while Junsei looked on in disgust. "Alright, let's go!" Gosu stormed out of the restaurant while Junsei paid the bill. Once he was finished, they both flew off.

Of course, thanks to that pit stop, General Williams gained the upper hand on Gosu. He and his troops had already landed near the cave. It was as cold as he had heard it was. It was snowing pretty hard, and the snow on the ground went up to their knees. The troops were all sneezing and drinking soup. Some even brought heaters. They all looked like a bunch of mounties. Of course, the cold temperature really wasn't enough to faze General Williams. Sure, he was cold, too, but he had a job to get done. He didn't want to be grouped in with General Anderson and Colonel Rogers as failures. He took a quick shot of his bottle of whiskey and decided he was fed up with his soldiers' rather pathetic behavior.

"Alright, men, enough bitching about the cold! This is nothing! We all know what you're here for!" General Williams commanded.

"YES SIR!" They all yelled.

"Company A, you'll all follow me into the cave and try to find this Dragon Ball!" General Williams directed. "Company B, you all keep a look out for any intruders. I've equipped you all with strong mechs, so don't hesitate to kill them! Now let's go, Company A!" He marched off into the cave and the company followed him. "I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD!"

"**I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD!"**

"I'M GONNA FREEZE, IT'S SO DAMN COLD!"

"**I'M GONNA FREEZE, IT'S SO DAMN COLD!"**

"WE'RE HERE TO GET THE DRAGON BALL!"

"**WE'RE HERE TO GET THE DRAGON BALL!"**

"SO CRYING IS AGAINST THE LAW!"

"**SO CRYING IS AGAINST THE LAW!"**

"SOUND OFF!"

"**ONE, TWO!"**

"SOUND OFF!"

"**THREE, FOUR!"**

They continued chanting as they walked into the cave.

Gosu and Junsei were close to the cave now. They were taken back by the extreme cold.

"Goddamn, I'm gonna freeze my ass off down here!" Gosu said.

"Yeah, the cold weather down here is bad." Junsei said.

"So then why didn't you bring a jacket or something?" Gosu asked.

"I forgot!" Junsei replied as they flew down to the ground.

Gosu sneezed loudly as he took a look at the radar. He and Junsei walked further north until they made it to the cave, where they were met by the Black Tie Army Troops!

"Son of a bitch!" Gosu exclaimed.

The men got up and got their guns ready. One of them took out a picture from their pocket. He took a good look and instantly recognized Gosu. "It's him…! The one that defeated Colonel Rogers and General Anderson!"

"Men, get the mechs ready!" Another soldier said.

"It looks like you're already famous, Gosu." Junsei joked.

"Looks like we'll have to take these guys out." Gosu said.

The soldiers all released the mechs from their capsules and commandeered them.

"You've got nowhere to run!" One of them said.

"Alright, this'll be easy!" Gosu ran up to one of the mechs and kicked it, but it had no effect! "Shit, these ones are stronger!"

They all surrounded Gosu and Junsei.

"I suppose we oughta think of a plan B?" Junsei asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Gosu replied.

Before they could do anything, however, a mysterious person came in and gradually destroyed every mech one by one! He was wearing a hood and demonstrated great speed in his attacks. All Gosu and Junsei could see were black lines as each mech exploded.

"Whoa, who the hell is this guy?" Gosu asked.

The man jumped in front of the two. "I can't believe I would end up running into _you_ all the way out here." He said to Gosu. His voice was somewhat familiar. He took his hood off, revealing the face of…

"RETASU?" Gosu exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked, smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gosu asked.

"In case you're wondering, I'm _not_ here to help you. In fact, I've spent the last year training in preparation to fight you. I heard all about your showing in the tournament, and I know you're the one responsible for me coming back to life." Retasu said.

"Wait, what's the history between you two?" Junsei asked.

"Ah, so you must be the one who actually managed to defeat Gosu with pure luck. I suppose I might fight you next." Retasu said.

"Junsei, remember Trunks, who you beat in the second round? Believe it or not, this guy is his brother." Gosu said.

"Oh, really? Well then I'll beat you just like I beat him!" Junsei said.

"Seeing as how you both were about to be destroyed by those guys I easily took care of, I doubt it." Retasu said.

"How about we see right now!" Junsei challenged.

"Guys, guys, calm down." Gosu said. "So what brings you here, anyway?"

"I was training here on this island, and then these guys showed up. They attacked me by surprise, so I followed them here to take them out as revenge. I didn't think _you_ would show up." Retasu explained.

"Well, we're here to get the Dragon Ball that's in that cave." Gosu said.

"Dragon Ball? Ha, I can't believe you're going after those things again." Retasu said.

"What, you want to fight me for it again?" Gosu asked.

"Shut up. Anyway, I know there are more of these guys. I intend to kill them all." Retasu said.

"Well, if I'm right, they're after the Dragon Ball, too, so they're probably in this cave." Gosu replied.

"Interesting. I suppose I'll follow you two in there, but _only_ so I can get to the rest of them. Got it?" Retasu explained.

"Sure, sure. Let's just go in there and kick some ass!" Gosu said. The trio walked into the cave.

What an interesting twist! Retasu, albeit with differing motives, has joined forces with Gosu and Junsei! Will they be able to fight off General Washington and his crew? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!

**I was able to squeeze one last chapter out! I had to give you guys a good surprise to send you off on! But don't worry, I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	30. That Guy in the Cave is a Dickhead

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 30: That Guy in the Cave is a Dickhead**

Gosu, Junsei, and their surprising new ally Retasu all stepped in the cave and looked around. Gosu and Junsei were still freezing cold, although Retasu had the aid of his long cloak-like jacket.

"Now, I could care less if you get that stupid Dragon Ball. As soon as I get to kill those goons, I'm out of here. Who were they, anyway?" Retasu asked.

"They're from this thing called the Black Tie Army, it looks like." Gosu replied.

"Black Tie Army? I heard they're the most evil organization in the world." Retasu said.

"Does everybody say that when they first hear about them or something?" Gosu asked.

Retasu chuckled. "So if I kill those guys, I might gain some notoriety. Perfect."

"If you wanted notoriety, why didn't you compete in the tournament?" Junsei asked.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament? Don't make me laugh. You actually get disqualified for taking your opponent's life. When I fight, I always go for the kill." Retasu replied.

"…eerie." Junsei replied.

"Have you really been training just so you could defeat me?" Gosu asked. "You broke my friggin' leg the last time we fought!"

"Well, 1) you would've defeated me anyway if it hadn't been for me knowing about your tail. I can't allow myself to go on knowing that I can be defeated, and 2) I know that the only reason you wished me back to life is so you could fight me again anyway. So I wanted to be prepared for whenever that moment would come." Retasu said.

"Speaking of tails, it's strange that you had one. What happened to yours?" Gosu asked.

"I discovered that I would lose my power when it's squeezed, plus, strange things would happen to me sometimes. And when I saw what y-" Junsei grabbed Retasu and dragged him into a corner far away from Gosu.

"Whatever you do, **do not** tell Gosu what happens when he looks at a full moon! Got it?" Junsei whispered.

"Whatever…" Retasu replied. They both walked back to Gosu.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing at all!" Junsei quickly replied.

"Anyway, all of that shit's not important right now. Let's just find the Dragon Ball." Gosu said.

"And kill those Black Tie Army soldiers." Retasu said.

"You're just dead set on that, aren't you?" Junsei asked.

Meanwhile, General Williams and his men were looking through the cave an trying to find where the Dragon Ball was. His radar was a bit weaker than Gosu's in that it only gave the general location rather than the exact one. However, one of his assistants had noticed that there appeared to be a _second_ Dragon Ball in the area.

"Sir, look at this! There seem to be two Dragon Balls here!" he said.

"What?" General Anderson replied. He snatched the radar out of the guy's hand and took a good look at it. "Then, it must be that kid! How did he get past the other guys! Men, I want you all to go and seek out where this kid is, understand? I'll stay here and continue searching. You better not disappoint me!"

"Yes, sir!" They all said as they ran off…

…unfortunately they all ran into some sort of monster that killed them all. Yeah.

Gosu, Junsei, and Retasu continued trying to gain their bearings in this cave. "How will we know how to get out of here once we get the Dragon Ball?" Gosu asked.

"We'll just blow the place up and go from there." Retasu suggested.

"Good plan." Junsei sarcastically replied.

Gosu and the other two continued walking and found a rock that was blocking off the direction that the Dragon Ball was in. None of them moved, but the rock broke to pieces anyway.

"Damn, Retasu, you might be faster than Junsei!" Gosu said. Retasu smirked.

"Wait, what just happened?" Junsei asked.

"What do you think? I ran up to the rock and destroyed it." Retasu replied.

"Hey, don't think you're the only one who can show off! Look at this!" Junsei looked for another rock. Then, he raised his arm in the air and focused his Ki. He formed what appeared to be a disc.

"KIENZAN!" He yelled. He fired the disc at the rock, which sliced it clean in half.

"Now what do you have to say about _that_?" Junsei asked with an over-the-top smirk on his face.

"Well, that was pointless." Was all Retasu could say.

"Hey, unless you want me to try the attack on you, I suggest you shut that smart mouth of yours!" Junsei warned.

"I'd like to see you try." Retasu said.

"You asked for it!" Junsei lifted his arm up, but Gosu grabbed it.

"Calm down, children." He said condescendingly. "If you guys wanna fight, do it after you we get out of here."

The trio walked over into the part that was previously blocked off by the rock. As they walked deeper into the area, they noticed something strange – there were corpses scattered around everywhere!

"What the hell happened here?" Gosu asked.

Retasu took a good look at their uniforms; they were all wearing black ties. "Dammit, someone got to these guys before I got a chance!"

"Who do you think it was?" Gosu asked.

"There's no doubt about it – someone or some_thing_ strange is in here. Do you think we should leave?" Junsei asked.

"Only a coward leaves." Retasu said. "We will find whatever this thing is and kill it."

"**Are there more intruders that dare break into my cave?" **A deep voice asked.

"Where did that come from?" Junsei asked.

"Let's see!" Retasu said.

"It came from _**me!**_" The monster broke through the wall. However scary he might have been was completely negated by his appearance, however. You see, he was indeed a monster, but…his head and body made him look like a giant penis. Yeah. I actually come up with stuff like this. As soon as Gosu and Junsei feasted their eyes on him, they nearly blew up their ribs from laughing so hard.

"IT'S A GIANT PENIS!" Gosu yelled while laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe I was scared of _that!_" Junsei said.

Retasu wasn't particularly amused, however. "You two are both idiots."

The monster was furious and confused. "What did you say?" Through gag physics, he magically produced a mirror to look at his appearance. "Oh, Kami, it's true! I _do_ look like a penis!"

"I bet you feel like a real _dickhead_ right now!" Gosu remarked while laughing even harder than before. Junsei was about to pass out from laughing. Retasu was annoyed that they actually found all of this funny.

"No…NO! I've had enough of you two!" He fired a blast. But it wasn't an ordinary blast. It was a blast that shot from the top of his head. And it was white. Do the math.

Gosu and Junsei halted their laughter and dodged the blast, which made a huge hole in the wall. Upon realization of the attack they just dodged, they laughed even _harder_.

"HE ALMOST HIT US WITH THE MONEY SHOT!" Junsei said. Gosu exploded with laughter.

"I can't take this anymore!" Retasu remarked.

"Oh come on, grow a sense of humor! This is _hilarious!_" Gosu said while continuing to laugh.

"I'm going to kill you now to put a stop to this absurd laughter." Retasu said.

"I'd like to see you try!" The phallic-shaped monster yelled.

Retasu jumped up to him and punched him into the wall, then he kicked him to the ground and punched him to the ceiling.

"Hey, Junsei, look! Retasu is _beating the dick!"_ Gosu joked. Junsei shrieked from laughing so hard.

Retasu was particularly annoyed by that one and turned his attention to the immature pair. "Don't make me slit your throat!"

While he was distracted, the monster rammed into Retasu.

"Retasu just got rammed by the dick!" Junsei joked. Gosu and Junsei were really in no condition to fight thanks to all of the laughing they were doing.

Retasu took his cloak off. "Alright, then, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Even Retasu's telling jokes now!" Gosu joked. They would be dumb enough to pick up on that.

The monster started to power up, and his body began to harden, as if it were turning into steel.

"Oh boy, Retasu, this dude's getting' hard, you better watch out!" Junsei yelled.

"Yeah, you're giving him a hard-on!" Gosu yelled. Retasu had enough of these two. He grabbed them and slammed their heads into each other so they could be unconscious for a while. The monster continued powering up until his entire body had a steel layer around it.

"Now you've got no chance!" He proclaimed.

Retasu jumped up and tried to kick the monster, but because of the steel shell, it didn't do anything but hurt Retasu's leg. The monster rammed his fist into the ground, causing Retasu to jump up. Then, he flew at Retasu and knocked him to the ground. He tried to dive headfirst into him, but Retasu jumped out of the way, causing his head to get stuck in the ground. Retasu kicked him in the stomach while he was stuck there, which managed to have an effect since he was weakened. Retasu grabbed his legs to pull him out of the ground, and then tossed straight into the wall. Then, he dashed at him at full force and elbowed him in the head, which managed to knock him down hard. The impact he made when he fell to the ground caused the entire cave to shake.

General Williams felt the shaking and halted his search. "What in the world was that? Eh, it's best to ignore it, probably some animal or something outside." Williams continued looking around, but he couldn't help but think of what was happening at the moment. "It _is _peculiar how my crew isn't back yet. Perhaps they ran into something? Whatever. I can replace them all if need be. I just have to get this Dragon Ball for Commander Black." Just then, a bat flew it at him. It kept getting in his way, so the General swiped him down to the floor. However, the bat flew back up and then grew in size exponentially!

"What in the world…? This isn't an ordinary cave!" General Williams exclaimed.

The bat grew even bigger than him! His face was horrifying. He was destroying every rock in his path and let out a loud roar. General Williams realized he was about to have to fight for his life. He took a drink out of his bottle of whiskey, and got prepared for battle.

Meanwhile, Retasu continued his fight with the other monster. He leaped back up and tried to ram his elbow into Retasu, but he leaped off of his arm, jumped up, and tried to kick him, but the monster grabbed Retasu by his leg and slammed him into the ground. He tried to stomp on him, but Retasu rolled out of the way to dodge it. Retasu jumped out and went for a Ki-charged kick, but the monster let out a huge scream to blow Retasu back. Retasu stood his ground, and dashed up to the monster and tried to punch him in the stomach. However, the hard layer of steel hurt his fist. Retasu grabbed his tended to his hand, giving him the beast a chance to drill Retasu with his head! Retasu was drilled into the wall, and then the monster clubbed him down to the floor. Then, he stomped on him! Retasu was now buried beneath the ground. The giant phallus-like monster turned his attention to the unconscious Gosu and Junsei.

"You two will pay for all of those jokes you made about me!" He raised his arm in preparation to smash them with it, when Retasu jumped up from the ground and onto his head. Retasu gathered all of his Ki and focused it into his hand. Then, he stabbed the monster in the head using just his hand! Retasu jumped off of the monster's head and back to the ground. The monster collapsed and appeared to be knocked out.

"I suppose I should wake these two idiots up." Retasu said. He grabbed Junsei and Gosu and slapped them both to wake them up.

"Oh, damn, were we really knocked out?" Junsei asked.

"So I see you took care of Captain Dickhead, here." Gosu said, pointing at the monster's laid out body.

Retasu grabbed his cloak while Gosu and Junsei got ready to leave. However…

"**FOOLS!" **The monster yelled. He was back up.

"Son of a bitch…" Gosu said.

"Did you think I would really I would be defeated by just that?" He asked. He was struggling to walk, however.

"Hey look, now he's a limp dick!" Gosu joked.

"Stop with the absurd jokes or I'll _kill_ you this time!" Retasu threatened. Gosu and Junsei zipped their mouths shut.

"All three of you are going to be one of a the thousands of men who have come to this cave and didn't make it out!" The monster declared.

"So what do you think we should all do?" Gosu asked.

"_You_ two will stay out of this while _I_ finish what I started." Retasu said.

"C'mon, Retasu, this guy has been trouble for you so far! Let us help you out!" Gosu said.

"Stay out of this." Retasu replied.

"So which one of you wants to die first?" The monster asked.

"See? He's gonna kill us anyway, so we all might as well stop together so we can all save our asses." Gosu said.

"Fine, then, but just remember that this doesn't make us allies in any way, shape, or form." Retasu said.

"Right, right." Gosu replied.

"Well, since you guys don't want to step up, I suppose I'll choose for you!" The monster said.

The trio jumped at the monster and kicked him at the same time. It wound up hurting them all, but the force of the three kicks was enough to be effective anyway.

"Damn, is this guy made out of steel or something?" Gosu asked.

"Apparently." Retasu replied. "I've been having trouble hitting him this whole time."

"Well, we're just gonna have to blast him!" Gosu said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Retasu replied.

"Alright then, let's all blast him at once!" Junsei yelled. Gosu cuffed his hands together while Junsei and Retasu extended their arms out.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Gosu fired a Kamehameha while Junsei and Retasu fired blasts of their own. The monster managed to hold the blasts back, however, so the three put their full power in the attack, which managed to take the beast down. He hit the ground and his steel shell was shattered to pieces. He lay there lifeless.

"Looks like we managed to take care of him once and for all!" Gosu said.

Meanwhile, General Williams still had to fight this giant bat. He didn't have much luck so far, as it kept flying around. He tore a piece of General Williams' shirt off, too. Williams jumped up and kicked him in the face and managed to knock him down in the process. Williams took another drink, charged at the bat, and punched him in the stomach. However, this had almost no affect, as the bat showed its fangs and intended to eat General Williams. He grabbed Williams with his two huge arms and drove him closer to his mouth, but Williams pulled a gun out of his pocket and managed to shoot the bat in the face! The bat dropped Williams out of his grip while he recuperated. However, all he managed to do was anger the bat, as he let out a forceful yell. Williams was knocked back by the power of the wind released by the yell, and then the bat grabbed him with his arm again! However, General Williams was sick of this fight, so he gathered up all of strength and grabbed the bat's arm. Then, he managed to rip it off! Blood spilled from where the bat's arm used to be, and then Williams threw the arm like a spear directly at the bat's chest, piercing through it! The bat fell to the floor and lay in a pool of its own blood.

General Williams drank out of his bottle of whiskey again. "Phew. I sure hope I don't run into anything like _that_ again."

Gosu and Junsei walked off while Retasu put his cloak back on and followed. However, to his surprise, he felt something latch onto his foot. When he turned around, he discovered that it was the monster! He wasn't done for yet!

"Dammit, this thing needs to learn how to stay down!" He complained.

"I…will…never…die!" The monster declared.

Gosu and Junsei turned around. "Dammit, he's up again?" Gosu asked. "At this rate we'll be old by the time we get a chance to find the Dragon Ball!"

"You know what, you two go ahead and find that Dragon Ball. I'll finish this guy off in the meantime!" Retasu ordered.

"B-but.." Gosu said.

"Just do it!" Retasu demanded.

"Alright…" Gosu replied. He and Junsei ran after the Dragon Ball.

What a situation this has turned out to be. While Retasu tried to finally kill off this persistent monster, Gosu and Junsei try to go after the Dragon Ball. General Williams is also after the ball and has demonstrated his impressive strength, too! What will happen when they finally encounter each other? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	31. Gosu vs General Williams

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 31: Gosu vs. General Williams**

Gosu and Junsei ran off to find the Dragon Ball while Retasu tried to once and for all defeat this monster. Gosu followed the Dragon Radar and continued running through the cave.

"Do you think Retasu will defeat that guy?" Gosu asked.

"Don't worry about him, it's not like he's here to help us anyway." Junsei dismissed.

"I know, but still. If he takes out Retasu, do you think he'll go after us next?" Gosu asked.

"That's true. But whatever happens, happens." Junsei replied.

Gosu and Junsei walked until they found a fork in the cave. It led to two different pathways. According to the Dragon Radar, the Dragon Ball was located somewhere behind the pathway. Perhaps one of them had some sort of obstacle to go through that would make their search more difficult?

"So which way do you think we should go? Either way, we'll still get the Dragon Ball." Gosu said.

"That's true, but how do we know whether or not one of them has some kind of trap?" Junsei asked.

"That's true…" Gosu replied. "Now, let's see…eeny, meeny, miney, moe…"

"You can't be serious!" Junsei said.

"…Junsei needs to shut his hole; if he doesn't, let him go, eeny meeny, miney moe…" Gosu continued.

"Oh, shut up."

"My mother told me the very best path and you…are…it…" Gosu was pointing at the left path…

"…TUH!" He had to put emphasis on the last "T," which thusly sent him to the path at the right. "Well, right it is! Let's go!"

Gosu and Junsei walked down the right path. Meanwhile, Retasu was prepared to fight the monster one last time.

"What's gonna keep this bastard down?" Retasu asked himself.

The monster slowly got back up and was panting. "I told you – I'll never die! And now, you're by yourself again, without your little friends!"

"Yeah, but without your silly armor, I can kill you easily." Retasu replied.

"Quite the contrary. You see…" The monster regrew his steel shell! "…I can grow another quite easily!"

"Dammit!" Retasu said.

The monster jumped up in the air. Retasu threw his cloak back off and was ready for whatever this beast had prepared. However, instead of plunging at Retasu, he instead dove underground! Retasu couldn't see him anywhere, and had no idea where and when he was going to jump back up. Then, he felt a crack in the ground below him. As soon as he looked down, the monster shot up. Retasu narrowly avoided his attack. The beast was now spinning like a top, and he once again drove himself straight down – but this time he was aiming straight at Retasu! Retasu jumped out of the way and the monster went through the ground again. It was starting to become an unpredictable cycle, now. The monster rose from the ground again and tried to attack Retasu, but he once again avoided the attack. He dove down to try and impale Retasu again, and this time, Retasu kicked him! However, because of his steel body and how fast he was falling to the ground, Retasu wound up hurting his leg. He fell to the floor and clutched his leg while the monster drove himself back in the ground. While Retasu was still tending to his leg, he forgot about how the thing was going to fly back up from underground. As soon as Retasu felt the crack, though, he remembered, and frantically rolled out the way while the monster shot back up. However, Retasu was too slow, and wound up getting grazed by the attack anyway. He went back underground…

"Dammit! I can't do this forever!" Retasu exclaimed.

He had a plan, though. He flew up to the top of the cave and waited for the monster to come back up. When he did, he went straight for Retasu. Retasu smirked and gathered his Ki. Then, he fired a Ki blast at the monster…except he drilled through it!

"WHAT?" Retasu exclaimed.

The monster gored Retasu! Retasu crashed into the ceiling and fell to the floor! He was clutching his stomach and spat out blood. The monster once again burrowed underground.

"D-dammit…this thing won't stop!" Retasu exclaimed.

He shot up from the ground once again, and Retasu weakly dodged him.

"He may have stopped my blast from the front, but he's still vulnerable from the back!" He exclaimed.

While the monster was flying up, Retasu fired another Ki blast, which sent the monster flying head-first into the ceiling! His head was stuck in there! Then, Retasu grabbed him by the legs and slammed him to the ground! Retasu gathered all of his Ki, and then fired a barrage of blasts at him! Retasu was sure that the beast was done for now. He jumped back down to the ground, but when the smoke cleared, he could see the beast struggling to his feet!

"Son of a…!"

The Beast laughed at him. "Is that the best you've got?"

"He just keeps coming back for more!" Retasu exclaimed.

Gosu and Junsei ran down that path. Nothing peculiar seemed to be happening so far. They walked along to the Dragon Ball. However, just then, a huge swarm of frosty white bugs flew at them!

"What the hell are these things?" Gosu asked while trying to swipe them away.

"Dammit, this cave is just weird!" Junsei said.

The two managed to kill most of the flies, though. Gosu got bitten by one, though, as well as Junsei, but it wasn't any big deal to them.

"Gee, I guess that eeny meeny miney moe crap didn't work after all." Junsei remarked.

"Oh, shut up." Gosu replied. "We're still alive, aren't we? Now let's just get this damn Dragon Ball and get the hell outta here!"

The duo walked into a room that they were sure housed the Dragon Ball. The room was very eerie, though. There were frozen bodies, for one thing. There were broken pieces of ice as well, and they looked to people remains of people's arms, legs, head, etc.

"I already don't like where we're going." Junsei said.

"Let's just deal with it." Gosu said. "Now, according to the Radar, the Ball is definitely here, but it must be blocked off or something."

Gosu walked over to a frozen body and examined it. He looked down and saw what looked to be an orb in his hand. Perhaps it was the dragon ball? Gosu ripped his arm off and looked, and nope, it wasn't it. It was just a deformed hand. Junsei looked over at a block of ice and looked closely at it.

"Hey, Gosu, do you think this is it?" Junsei asked.

Gosu walked over to him and looked the ice. The orb was glowing. Gosu looked at the Dragon Ball in his pocket and that was glowing as well. "Yup, that's the Dragon Ball. They glow when they're in a close distance from each other."

"Now, how will we get it out of there?" Junsei asked.

"Let's just slowly melt this ice block. We can't blast it or else we might destroy the ball." Gosu replied.

They both fired light energy beams at the piece of ice as it slowly melted. They didn't care how long it took, since they figured they had nothing to worry about. They were wrong.

General Williams was still walking around the cave. Now, he was getting suspicious of his soldiers' absence. He grabbed his walkie talkie. "Is anybody there? Hello!" All he could hear were what sounded like a fight. "They must be fighting something! I _should_ go after them and help them. Then again, they're soldiers – they're easily replaceable. Getting the Dragon Ball is what matters. Besides, if they're worth anything, they'll be able to defeat who they're fighting anyway." General Williams ran into a couple of enemies in his search, but they were mostly just weak animals, not transforming bats. All he had to do was shoot them down. He kept walking until he found a room…which had two people.

"Well look what we have here!" General Williams said.

Gosu and Junsei quickly turned their attention to General Williams. Williams got a good look at Gosu and then checked the picture he was given by Commander Black. "It's him! The one with the palm tree shaped head!"

"Got something to say to me?" Gosu asked.

"You…you have the Dragon Ball! And you defeated the likes of General Anderson and Colonel Rogers!" General Williams said.

"Oh, so you're one of those guys, aren't you! Well, sorry, you can't get it!" Gosu said.

"You must have been the one who defeated my soldiers!" General Williams said.

"Nah, one of our partners defeated the guys outside! Then some monster killed the other guys!" Gosu explained. "Now, can you excuse us? We're trying to get this other Dragon Ball out of the ice."

"Another Dragon Ball?" General Williams pulled out his gun and aimed it at Gosu. "Give me both of the Dragon Balls now, or I'll shoot you!"

Gosu flipped him off with his unoccupied hand. General Williams shot at him, but Gosu caught the bullet! "Oh c'mon, you should've figured out that I'm not an average person!"

By this point, the ice had mostly melted. Gosu was about to grab the Dragon Ball, but General Williams tackled him down. Junsei managed to kick Williams off of him, though. He tried to leap forward to attack him, but he felt something sticking him to the ground. He looked down, and his feet were frozen solid!

"Uh, Gosu, I think we have a problem!" Junsei said. The ice was starting to run up to his legs, now!

"What in the…?" Gosu asked. "Are you turning into ice?"

"Evidently!" Junsei replied. The ice continued to slowly run up his legs.

"None of that matters, just give me the Dragon Balls!" General Williams said.

"You'll have to fight me for it!" Gosu said.

"Gladly." Williams replied.

Williams tried to shot Gosu again, but Gosu hopped in front of him and kicked the gun out of his hands, and then he stepped on it!

"Now you don't have your weapon!" Gosu said.

"No matter…I can still take you on in hand-to-hand combat!" Williams said.

"Oh, please, you can't beat me! You're looking at the runner-up of the 100th Annual World Martial Arts Tournament!" Gosu declared.

"Ahem, I was the winner of that tournament!" Junsei interjected.

"Well, look at you now – you were dumb enough to get yourself stuck to the floor!" Gosu replied.

"You can at least try to help me! It's going up to my knees!" Junsei said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out as soon as I take care of this guy." Gosu replied.

"Don't underestimate me!" General Williams warned. In an instant, he was right in front of Gosu. Gosu wasn't expecting this at all, so he wasn't ready for the punch he would be met with. He got sent straight into the wall. Before he could even recuperate, General Williams dashed in front of him and sent him a flurry of punches to the face! Gosu managed to block a punch, though, and delivered one of his own, getting Williams off of him.

"I see…you're different from those other guys!" Gosu remarked. He jumped at General Williams and went for a kick, but Williams dodged it. They both went into a quick exchange of attacks, ending with Gosu knocking General Williams to the ground. He tried to follow it with a hard stomp, but Williams dodged it. With his foot stuck in the ground, Gosu was open. General Williams capitalized by giving him a solid punch to the face, sending him to the floor. Williams tried to pick Gosu up off of the floor, but Gosu gave him a kick to the face. Then, he leaped back up, dashed forward, and elbowed General Williams in the jaw. He gave Williams a flurry of punches of his own before grabbing him by the arm and swinging him into the wall! Gosu tried to punch him, but General Williams grabbed his arm and, using his size advantage, tossed Gosu up and kneed him in the stomach! Gosu did a back flip and handspring to get back to his feet.

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to get amped up." General Williams grabbed his trusty bottle of whiskey, and this time he drank up the entire bottle. He wiped his mouth and tossed the empty bottle to the side.

"Okay, what are you doing now?" Gosu asked.

"Um, Gosu, can you hurry this up? The ice is starting to get to my hands and stomach!" Junsei said.

"Just give me a chance! We both know that fighting isn't easy!" Gosu replied.

"Ah yes, much better…" General Williams said. He started moving around very loosely and sloppily. Because of his unpredictable pattern, Gosu couldn't quite follow his movement. He walked up to Gosu and continued wiggling around, until he punched him out of nowhere!

"Dammit!" Gosu complained. "I think I know what this is – the Drunken Fist Technique!"

"That's right, my friend!" General Williams said before giving Gosu a rather sloppy looking – but powerful – kick. Gosu hit the ground hard and hurt his shoulder. He looked over at Junsei, who's arms and waist were halfway frozen.

"C'mon, just blow him away or something!" Junsei said.

"Alright, alright!" Gosu cuffed his hands together. "Ka…Me…Ha…" General Williams moved over to the side and sloppily chopped Gosu in the side of the head, cutting him off! Gosu tried to punch Williams, but he punched him in the stomach before it could connect. He gave him an irregular pattern of punches before grabbing his leg, swinging him like a lasso, and slamming him straight into the ground! He went for a backbreaker, but Gosu managed to swing back up and headbutt him. He went for another Kamehameha, but General Williams gave him a strange spinning kick to the face. The ice was getting to Junsei's head.

"Oh, dammit, I give up!" Junsei said. "Gosu, j-" The ice had now gotten to Junsei's lip, which kept him from completing the statement.

"Junsei!" Gosu exclaimed.

"Alright kid, this has been fun, but I'm gonna have to end this!" Williams tried to punch Gosu, but Gosu grabbed his arm and smashed it with his elbow. Gosu tried to follow the attack up, until he noticed something strange about his arm – it was starting to freeze, just like Junsei! He could see the ice creeping up his arm.

"I don't get it – what's going on?" Gosu asked. Before he could do anything else, though, General Williams punched him to the ground. Gosu got back up and headbutted him before kicking him in the face. He poked Williams in the eye with his good arm and kicked him in the balls for good measure. Gosu sent him a flurry of punches with his good arm, and gave him a hard kick to the ground. Gosu jumped back down and tried to move forward, but his feet were stuck! The ice was spreading in two locations, now!

"Why is this happening?" Gosu asked. Then he remembered. "It must've been those stupid bugs! I guess when they bite someone, they slowly freeze! I've gotta hurry! I can still sense Junsei's Ki! He's trying to fight through it!"

General Williams tried to punch Gosu again, but he managed to jerk to the side and elbow him in the face.

"That's it, I've gotta end this now!" Gosu gathered all of his Ki and charged it up to his unfrozen arm. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

General Williams got back up, and the first thing he was met with was a huge Kamehameha, which sent him flying through the wall!

"At least he's gone, now! Now, Retasu needs to hurry the fuck up before I'm a statue!" Gosu said. The ice continued spreading throughout his body.

Retasu was still fighting the monster. He kept getting up from whatever he dished out. However, Retasu had slowly picked up on the weaknesses of this monster. He really wasn't that sturdy. Although the armor was hard, a strong Ki attack could break it. He'd have to first complete break the steel layer, and then continue attacking him until he was vaporized. The only problem was, this beast wasn't giving him the chance. The monster tried to kick Retasu, but Retasu managed to grab his leg and push him into the wall.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" Retasu said. He gathered Ki into both of his arms and spread them out. Then he cuffed his hands together, with his arms sticking straight out. The monster got back up and ran straight at Retasu.

"TAKE THIS!" Retasu fired a huge red blast at the monster! When the smoke cleared, Retasu could see scraps of steel on the ground. The monster's armor was once again destroyed. Then, he got back up to his feet.

"Like I've said time and time again, you can't kill me!" The monster declared.

"Alright, I'm just going to have to try it." Retasu said. "I haven't done this attack very often, and it'll probably wear me out."

Retasu gathered all of his Ki into his fist. Then, he jumped up and disappeared. The monster had no idea where Retasu was. He looked around, but there wasn't a trace of him left.

"He must've realized how futile his resistance was and ran away!" The monster said. "Good, now you know not to mess w-" Before he could complete that statement, he exploded into hundreds of pieces! Retasu jumped back down to the ground.

"Ah, yes, the Fist of The Devil. I've been spending the past year and a half perfecting that attack and enhancing it. It's still quite not how I'd like it, even if I _did_ get him with 666 strikes." Retasu said as he put his cloak back on. "I suppose I should see what those two fools are up to." He ran over to the pathway and just took whatever path he saw fit. Of course, he took the left one instead of the right. He ran over to Gosu and Junsei in the room, and was surprised to see Junsei completely frozen solid and Gosu half frozen.

"It's about time you showed up!" Gosu said.

"What happened to you two?" Retasu asked.

"That doesn't matter." Gosu replied. "I just need you to do me a favor."

"Please, I'm not your little lackey." Retasu replied.

"C'mon, just one little thing!" Gosu said.

"Fine, but this will be the last time!" Retasu replied.

"Alright. Take that Dragon Ball and bring it over to Kansho's house. By my estimation, that should be about 500 miles north of here. At least, that's where his Ki is. Hurry up, and bring them over here! I'm sure Panko or Chitsu knows some sort of high-tech way to unfreeze us in a way that won't be painful." Gosu said.

"How do you know I'll actually go through with this?" Retasu slyly asked.

"Oh, please, stop bullshitting! We all know you're gonna do it anyway!" Gosu said.

"Fine, then." Retasu said. He grabbed the Dragon Ball, blasted a whole through the cave, and flew it out.

Retasu is now headed to Kansho's house. Will he able to make it in time and be able to save Gosu? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	32. Gosu's a Fugitive!

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 32: Gosu…a Fugitive?**

Retasu flew out of the cave while Gosu was completely frozen. He and Junsei's hearts were still beating, though, so at least once the ice was melted off of their bodies, they'd actually be _alive_. It wasn't a short flight. Retasu felt weird, though. What business did he have helping that idiot and his friend? He figured that since Gosu is likely a target of the Black Tie Army, he can follow him along and kill all of their soldiers so he can get both his revenge and his notoriety. For now, he would have to tolerate Gosu and Junsei, even if he didn't want to.

Meanwhile, at the Black Tie Army HQ, Commander Black had just received word that the Dragon Ball was gone.

"Are you kidding me? How did General Anderson fail?" Commander Black yelled. He broke his glass of wine.

"I don't know sir. But apparently, another Dragon ball moved into the cave, so we're all thinking that it was that boy who took the two star ball." General Johnson replied.

"Are you kidding me? Colonel Silver; Sgt. Brute; Sgt. Bakachu; General Anderson; and now, General Williams – they were all defeated by this kid?" Commander Black got out of his seat and ran over to the control panel. "Dr. Miro, how is that cyborg coming along?"

"Good, sir! It should be ready in about two days." Dr. Miro answered.

"Well, I want you to make a few modifications to its appearance…" Commander Black said.

Retasu had landed in the village that he was apparently supposed to go to. He figured that the guy who was with Gosu during their fight would have the strongest Ki, so he just followed that direction. He noticed it was a peaceful village. People were walking around, having fun, visiting stores, etc. Retasu sighed. _How did I end up in this place…?_ He still couldn't believe he was running errands for Gosu.

At Kansho's house, he, Peaches, and Chitsu were all sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee. Panko was smoking a cigar on the couch in the living room.

Kansho sighed. "What am I doing here? I should be training. Who knows how strong Gosu's gotten from that training he did with Krillin."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Gosu, Bulma texted me and told me Gosu came over there yesterday for the Dragon Radar." Chitsu replied. "He must have finished his training, then."

"Ah, that's right, he's going for that four star Dragon Ball." Kansho said. "I wondered if he found it, yet."

"Well he should've brought me with him. He'd probably find it a lot faster!" Chitsu said.

"Oh, please! I'm sure you would've slowed him down." Peaches replied.

"Look, Missy, I'm not in the mood! I have a ton of homework to do for my technology class and the last thing I need is your attitude!" Chitsu snapped back.

Just then, the door knocked. "Ugh, I'll get it." Chitsu said.

She left the kitchen and went to the doorway to answer the door. It kept knocking. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She complained. She opened the door and as soon as she saw who it was her jaw dropped. Retasu just shrugged.

"I-i-i-i-it's…" Chitsu stammered.

"Look…" Retasu tried to say before Chitsu screamed at the top of her lungs. Kansho jumped out of his chair to check to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Chitsu?" Kansho asked before running into the hallway. He, too was shocked by what he saw. "It's you, the guy who was working for that short guy who stole the Dragon Balls and broke Gosu's leg! What are you doing here? How'd you find us?"

Peaches decided to check to see what all of the racket was. Panko was halfway asleep, so he didn't even care to check. When Peaches went to the doorway, her reaction to Retasu was a bit different from Chitsu's and Panko's. For her, it was…love. Ugh.

"Oh my…" Peaches yelled.

"Well, as I was about to say…" Before Retasu could complete his statement, Peaches frantically ran up to Retasu and jumped all over him. Retasu was utterly baffled. Chitsu and Kansho just rolled their eyes.

"Get off me!" Retasu yelled before managing to push her arm from his neck. "ANYWAY, I'm not here to try and attack you fools, as much as would want to. Your little palm tree-haired friend actually sent me here."

"Gosu?" Chitsu asked.

"He's frozen in a cave not too far from here. He told me to give you this." Retasu showed Kansho the Dragon Ball.

"Wait a minute, how do you we know you didn't kill him and take the ball for yourself?" Kansho asked.

"If I would've killed Gosu for the Dragon Ball, I wouldn't be handing it over to you right now, you idiot!" Retasu replied.

"Hey, watch your mouth in _my _house, unless you want to fight me!" Kansho warned.

Retasu laughed. "Oh, please. Judging from your Ki, you wouldn't even be worth my time."

"What was that?" Kansho inched toward Retasu until Chitsu moved in the way.

"Calm down, boys." She said. "I'm confused, how did you run into Gosu and why is he frozen?"

"He just so happened to be in the same area as me and was apparently in competition over the Dragon Ball with these guys who ambushed me. I only helped him so I could get my hands on them. In the midst of all of that, him and his friend managed to get himself frozen. They want me to bring you back here to figure out some way to unfreeze them." Retasu explained.

Chitsu sighed. "That guy has always managed to bring trouble his way…but I know a way to unfreeze him! I was given these heating chambers from Capsule Corp. for my technology class!"

Just hearing that name struck a nerve for Retasu. "Did you say Capsule Corp.?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're Bulma's brother, aren't you?" Chitsu asked.

Retasu didn't answer. He didn't want to be associated with those "worms" at Capsule Corporation.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, I'll get them right now." Chitsu said as she ran upstairs. While she was getting the capsules, Kansho glared at Retasu while Retasu nonchalantly stared back at him. Peaches was fawning over Retasu, however. Chitsu came back down and presented the capsules. "For a human body, I'd say it'd take about 3 days to melt all of the ice off of them."

"Damn, three days? I'd hate that." Kansho said.

"Let's get in the jet and fly over to wherever they're at. Retasu, you give us the directions." Chitsu said.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up." Retasu said. Chitsu opened the capsule and hopped into the jet.

"I'm coming, too!" Peaches said. She clenched her arm to Retasu's while he looked on at her in confusion and disgust. Kansho came with them as well.

"So, where do we go?" Chitsu asked while she sat in the driver's seat.

"About 500 miles south of here." Retasu replied.

"Alright, that shouldn't take too long. Let's go!" Chitsu said. She pressed a button and they flew off.

In the plane, Peaches gazed longingly at Retasu while he did his best to ignore her. Kansho was gazing intently at him, however. _It's been over a year since that day,_ he thought, _He knows that Gosu was the one who killed him and brought him back to life. He's probably been training just as hard as Gosu, and for longer, too. He's probably ten times as strong as he was, then._ Retasu looked back at him, again with a nonchalant look on his face. Kansho intensified his glare while Retasu smirked and turned his head away from Kansho. All this did was make him angrier. _Don't let him get to your head, Kansho!_

After several minutes, Chitsu flew over an island. "Is that the place?"

"Yeah, I think." Retasu replied. "We should hurry up and land; I feel their Ki signals getting weaker."

"What does that mean?" Chitsu asked.

"That means they're dying." Retasu replied bluntly.

"Oh, crap." Chitsu quickly flew downward to the island. They jumped out of the plane and ran to the cave. Chitsu and Kansho stopped and looked at the pile of corpses on the ground.

"Who are these guys?" Chitsu asked.

"Don't ask, just go. These are _your_ friends, aren't they?" Retasu asked.

"Good point. Let's go, Kansho!" Chitsu said. They all ran off. As they ran through the cave, they saw more dead bodies. They stopped when they saw the pathway.

"I guess we should go left." Kansho said. Good choice. They ran down the left path and found the room.

"It's Gosu!" Chitsu exclaimed.

"And Junsei, too!" Kansho said.

"Oh man, they're frozen solid." Chitsu said. "We should hurry up and put them in the chambers." She pulled out the capsules and took out two long pods and opened up the glass casing around them. Kansho and Retasu carefully grabbed their bodies and placed them in the chambers. Chitsu pressed a button, and then put them back in the capsules. They all turned to leave, until Retasu heard a noise from behind. He turned around, and it was General Williams!

"You…guys!" He weakly said. He reached for his gun that was on the floor and grabbed it. He weakly got up and pointed it at the trio. Chitsu was scared, although Kansho was ready to fight.

"Hand…over…the Dragon…Ball!" He weakly said.

Retasu shrugged. He jumped up to General Williams and kicked him in the head so hard, he broke his neck.

"Takes care of him…" Retasu said as he walked off.

"Who was that guy?" Chitsu asked.

"Probably the leader of those dead soldiers." Retasu answered. "And by the way, with those Dragon Balls, you guys are all targets. These guys' little friends will probably be coming by with full intent to kill you for those two Dragon Balls. I'll stay by so that when they come by, _I'll_ kill them."

"That sounds fun." Chitsu said sarcastically.

"Not unless you can get through me, first!" Kansho said.

"You know, for someone who's so weak, it's a bit humoring how so many challenges are coming from you." Retasu replied.

"I've had enough of your mouth! Why don't you back that attitude of yours up?" Kansho challenged.

"I would but I'm sure I'd have to kill this girl to keep her from reporting a murder. And I'd rather not attack girls." Retasu dryly responded. Chitsu gulped. Kansho just decided to ignore him. Besides, he knew deep down inside that he was no match for Retasu. They got back inside the plane and flew back to the village. When they landed back to Kansho's house, Chitsu put Gosu and Junsei's pods in a room. Retasu just sat under a tree outside, because there was no way he was going to associate himself with those weaklings. He was just waiting for the Black Tie Army to show up. Of course, that didn't stop Peaches from constantly delivering food to him, which he let pile up, of course. The days passed by…

Finally, it was the third day. Gosu and Junsei's bodies were ice free at this point, and now all they were doing was sleeping. However, something peculiar was going on. Chitsu was watching the early morning news.

"In other news, there has been reportedly a string of attacks on several cities in the past couple of hours. Buildings have been blown up, people have been attacked. Nobody knows why this menace is doing these deeds." The reporter explained. "Some eyewitnesses from various cities have all reported one common thing, however. Apparently, at the scene of the crime, there was a young man. Here is an artist's depiction of him, going off of what was described to us by the eyewitnesses." On the screen appeared a drawing…of Gosu? "There is a possibility that the attacker is Son Gosu, the runner up of last year's 'World Martial Arts Tournament.' If you know any other information about these attacks, please contact the authorities."

"Gosu?" Chitsu exclaimed. "I don't understand…!" She ran upstairs and Gosu was still lying in his pod. "But he's right there! How could he possibly have attacked those cities?"

Chitsu ran back downstairs. She rewound back to the drawing of Gosu that was shown and paused it. "Hey, Kansho, check this out!"

Kansho walked downstairs and went to the living room. "What is this?"

"Apparently, Gosu's wanted for attacking a bunch of cities!" Chitsu explained.

"But how? I was just walking by and I saw him in his pod, still." Kansho replied.

"That's what I'm saying. He couldn't have attacked those places." Chitsu said.

"None of this is making any sense." Kansho said.

"Oh man, those were some three days, huh?" A familiar voice yelled. It was Gosu. He was walking downstairs. "Never thought I'd be in here again. Oh, hey, Chitsu and Kansho! I haven't seen you guys in a whole year! Thanks for saving me and Junsei!"

They were looking at him strangely.

"What's the problem?" Gosu asked.

"Look at the TV!" Chitsu said.

Gosu turned his head to the TV and saw the drawing of himself. "Well whaddaya know, I'm on TV! I knew I'd be famous!"

"Well at least we know he didn't do it…" Kansho said.

"Gosu, it's _not_ a good thing. You're a wanted criminal!" Chitsu explained.

"Really? I guess all of that stealing finally caught up to me, then." Gosu said.

"It's not that! You're wanted for attacking and terrorizing a bunch of cities!" Chitsu said.

"Really?" Gosu asked. "Aw, it's probably just a mix-up. I was in that pod the whole time, apparently."

"There's not many people that look like you, Gosu. I'd be **very** scared, right now." Chitsu said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. If the police try to find me, I'll just explain myself. Hell, maybe I'll help them catch the real attacker." Gosu said.

"It won't be that easy." Chitsu replied.

"And anyway, I need to go back to Capsule Corp. The Dragon radar doesn't work anymore. The circuits and shit must've been frozen or something. I'm gonna go see if they can fix it." Gosu said.

"I wouldn't go out in the city if I were you." Chitsu warned.

"Like I said, it's no big deal!" Gosu replied. "I'll be off, now." He headed to the door.

"Just be careful." Chitsu said.

Gosu closed the door and left.

"Man, there's just no getting through to that guy." Kansho said.

"Well if he gets arrested and thrown in jail, it's not my fault!" Chitsu said.

Junsei came storming down the stairs. His whole body was red. "DAMMIT, COULDN'T YOU HAVE OPENED THIS UP? OR PUT IT ON A TIMER? **I'M BURNING UP!"**

Chitsu and Kansho had to hold back their laughter.

Gosu stepped outside and looked over at the tree where Retasu was sitting at.

"So I see you're all better." Retasu said. "Where are you going now?"

"To your old house to get the Dragon Radar fixed." Gosu said.

"Don't refer to that putrid place as my old house." Retasu replied.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, anyway, good. If those Black Tie Army guys arrive here, I'll have them all to myself." Retasu said.

"Well, you do that. I'm off." Gosu flew off. He flew to West City and landed in his usual spot. As soon as he landed, everyone looked at him strangely. Gosu just looked back at them. "Gee, when someone on the news makes a mistake, you sure do pay for it!" He said gleefully as he walked over to the yellow Capsule Corp. building and knocked on the door. Trunks answered, but he didn't look friendly.

"Gosu, are the rumors true?" Trunks asked.

"You mean about me destroying the cities? Nope. I honestly have no idea how anybody thought it was me. I've been frozen for the past three days." Gosu replied.

"So I was right. I actually searched for your Ki after I first heard about the attacks yesterday and saw that it was completely inactive. There was no way you could've done all of that." Trunks said.

"Well, it's good to have _someone_ besides Kansho and Chitsu know that it wasn't me." Gosu said.

"So, what brings you here?" Trunks asked.

"Well, while I got bitten by some weird bug when I was looking for the Dragon Ball." Gosu began.

"Oh yeah, how has that gone so far?" Trunks asked.

"I haven't found the four star ball, yet. And these guys called the Black Tie Army are after me!" Gosu said.

"Black Tie Army? They're the most evil organization in the world!" Trunks exclaimed.

"That seems to be what everyone says." Gosu said. "Anyway, the bite from the bug froze me, and the circuits in the Dragon Radar got shut down. Can you guys fix it?"

"Oh, sure, come follow me!" Trunks replied. They walked to a room where Bulma was sitting in working on some stuff. Gosu explained to Bulma what was wrong and handed the radar over to her. She took a look at the wiring and went to work.

"Ah, so it wasn't you who was destroying all of those cities." Bulma said. "That's good to know."

"But I better find out who the real culprit is, or it's my ass!" Gosu said.

Bulma finished fixing it. "It should be all better now. Be careful out there!" Bulma handed the radar over to Gosu. Gosu grabbed it and put in his pocket and left the building.

"See ya later!" Gosu said as he walked off. People kept shooting him dirty looks, but he paid it no mind. He was about to fly away, until he heard an explosion! Gosu was startled by it and ran off to wherever he saw the smoke coming from. People were running for their lives. A building was on fire. A piece of flaming debris was about to fall on a little girl, but Gosu managed to kick it out of the way. Gosu ran over, looking for whoever did this. He looked up, and saw a suspicious looking person there. All he could see was his silhouette. Gosu got a good look at the body, though, and noticed something weird – that silhouette looked like himself! Same body, and of course, the same hair!

"Wh-what the hell?" Gosu asked. "Hey, you!" He called out to the body, but then it suddenly disappeared.

"Dammit, where'd he go?"

Before he could take any further action, however, someone pointed at him and yelled, "IT'S HIM!" to the police.

"Son of a bitch!" Gosu exclaimed. The police charged after him. "Well, I won't be able to explain myself! The only option is for me to get the fuck outta here!" Gosu flew off before the cops could grab him.

"He can fly? After him, men!" The cops got in their cars and did their best to follow Gosu.

Meanwhile, at the Black Tie HQ, Commander Black was speaking into a bluetooth device. "Has the deed been done?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. The cops are after him, too! He won't be getting in your way anymore!" The voice answered.

"Excellent…" Commander Black replied. "Dr. Miro, you've outdone yourself this time!" Commander Black was laughing hysterically, now.

What's going on? Who or what is it that has framed Gosu for this string of attacks? Will Gosu be able to clear his name? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	33. Two Gosus?

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 33: Two Gosus?**

Gosu flew away from the scene of the crime at high speed. He made sure nobody was going after him and flew to an abandoned wasteland. He took a seat on a rock and pulled out a Bluetooth device.

"Commander Black, I'm away from the scene of the crime." He said.

"Perfect. Now, we'll wait!" Commander Black replied.

Yeah, this wasn't Gosu.

"We won't take any further action until we're sure that Gosu has been arrested." Commander Black explained.

"Right!" This Gosu doppelganger replied.

Well, this was an interesting development. Commander Black had a perfect plan – he had the main scientist of the Black Tie Army, Dr. Miro construct an exact copy of Gosu using the cells gathered from General Anderson's tracking robot. He had knowledge of Gosu's techniques, as well as his friends. He knew that if Gosu got sent to prison, he'd be out of his way permanently.

The real Gosu flew back to Kansho's house at high speed. He had to lose the cops after all. He jumped down to the ground and rushed back into the house.

Retasu thought Gosu's franticness was peculiar. "Why was he in such a rush?" He asked.

Gosu kicked the door open and almost fell back in the house, panting.

"What's wrong with you?" Chitsu asked.

"I-I saw who it was…!" Gosu said weakly.

"Saw who? The guy who's been attacking the cities?" Kansho asked.

"Yeah, i-it was…" Before he could finish his explanation, someone smashed the door down! It wasn't just someone, either, it was a group of soldiers! Gosu thought it was the Black Tie Army, but they weren't wearing the usual tie with the letter B on it.

"There he is!" The guy with the battering ram said.

"Who are you guys?" Gosu asked.

"You're under arrest for attacking several cities! We followed you after you destroyed that building in West City!" He replied.

"What?" Chitsu exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, I can explain that! It wasn't me!" Gosu said.

"Don't try to give us a bullshit story! Take him, boys!" The main soldier directed. They all grabbed Gosu, who managed to toss the two star Dragon Ball out of his pocket before getting handcuffed.

"Chitsu, hold on to that!" Gosu yelled. The men tossed him into the back of a jeep and drove off.

Retasu had no idea what was going on, so he decided to go those weaklings to get some answers. "What the hell just happened?" He asked.

"Gosu…got arrested." Chitsu replied.

"What did that idiot do?" Retasu asked.

"He was accused of attacking a bunch of cities, but it was during the time that he was frozen. He was about to tell us that he found out who the real culprit was until the army slammed the door open and arrested him!" Chitsu explained.

"Hmph. Looks like he'll be gone for a while." Retasu nonchalantly replied. "I guess I'll go back to the tree…"

"How could you be making light of this?" Chitsu asked.

"It's not like I'm his ally, like you fools. We just happen to share a common goal. Now mind your own business." He said.

"Some attitude. Eh, I should've expected that. He's still the same guy that tried to kill us and broke Gosu's leg." Chitsu said.

Commander Black was checking the news channels. He checked Coyote News, but they were too busy bitching about King Furry. INN, however, had something interesting news:

"We are receiving word that the military has found and captured Son Gosu. He attacked West City and they chased him back to what appeared to be his house and arrested him there. However, one eye witness says that he actually saved a little girl at the scene, although it's questionable whether it was actually truthful or not."

"Excellent…" Commander Black said. He grabbed his Bluetooth. "Cyber Gosu, your counterpart has been arrested. Go after those two Dragon Balls he left behind!"

"Yes sir!" Cyber Gosu replied.

He flew off. He made sure to avoid any cops or anything like that, so he flew high into the air. He looked down and saw the village the Dragon Balls were located. He jumped down and walked up to the doorway of the house. Now Retasu was _really_ confused. _Wait a minute, didn't he just get arrested?_ He thought. He looked closely at what he was doing as he entered the location of where the door used to be. It was time to Cyber Gosu to prepare his Oscar-worthy performance.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled out.

Chitsu, Kansho, and Junsei ran to the living room and were completely baffled.

"Gosu?" Chitsu yelled. "But you were arrested!"

Cyber Gosu did a quick scan of the girl in front of him and discovered it was Chitsu. "Oh, it's no big deal, Chitsu, I managed to convince those guys that it wasn't actually me, so they let me off!"

"Oh, really? That's great news!" Chitsu replied.

Cyber Gosu did a quick scanning of the data on Gosu to see what his namesake would've done in this situation. "Oh, boy, I'm hungry! Do you have something for me to eat?"

"Oh, sure, just wait a few minutes. I'll cook up something really nice!" Chitsu replied. She went into the kitchen.

Cyber Gosu pulled out his Bluetooth. "Uh, Commander Black, is it possible for me eat in this mechanical body?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I think so. It should convert into fuel." Commander Black replied.

Cyber Gosu didn't realize that Junsei was right next to him. He frantically put the Bluetooth device away.

"Uh, what were you doing? Was that a Bluetooth? When did you get that?" Junsei asked.

"Uh…well, uh, I…gotitfromoneofthosesoldiers!" He quickly blurted out. "Yeah…!"

"Are you okay, Gosu?" Junsei asked.

"Of course I am, uh…" Cyber Gosu did a quick scan. "Junsei! Why would you ever ask that?"

Junsei looked at him strangely. "Well, whatever." He walked into the kitchen.

Cyber Gosu sat down on the couch while waiting for Chitsu to finish cooking lunch. A few minutes later, she came out. "DINNER'S READY!"

Gosu walked into the kitchen and ate, and the meal was awkward for all parties. You see, Gosu wasn't eating in his usual, animal-like manner. He was actually displaying polite table matters and eating all of his food one by one, and at a normal pace. Kansho, Junsei, and Chitsu all looked at him strangely.

"Um, Gosu, are you _sure_ you're alright?" Junsei asked.

"Like I said before, I'm alright! What's the problem?" Gosu asked.

"It's just that…oh, whatever." Chitsu said.

After about 10 minutes longer than it would've taken the actual Gosu to, Cyber Gosu finished his meal. He didn't even burp. He pushed his chair in and walked off. _Why were they looking at me so strangely?_ He thought. He did another scan. _Oh crap, I was supposed to eat like a disgusting pig! If I'm gonna put up this charade for longer, I'm gonna have to get every bit of Gosu's behavior down. Looks like I'm gonna have to do a memory upgrade._

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna take a nap!" Cyber Gosu said. He went upstairs and pressed a button so that he could undergo the update so that the data from Gosu could be instantly programmed into his artificial brain. It took about an hour for the upgrade to complete. When it finished, he woke up and ran downstairs.

"Hey, Chitsu, hurry the fuck up and give me the Dragon Balls!" He yelled. Yup, it worked.

"Dammit, Gosu, you didn't have to ask me like that!" Chitsu replied.

"I guess all Gosu needed was a nap…" Kansho said.

Chitsu grabbed the two star ball and the six star Dragon ball. Cyber Gosu grabbed the Dragon Balls and then took a good look at Chitsu's chest. "Oh man, you've grown even more over the past year!"

"You're such an idiot!" Chitsu yelled before smacking him into the next dimension. Cyber Gosu had a huge red imprint of Chitsu's hand in his face.

"Goddammit, Chitsu, you're as bitchy as ever!" He complained. "Well, see ya later!" He tried to leave, but then Retasu stepped in front of his way.

"Retasu, what the hell are you doing?" Cyber Gosu asked.

"You're not Gosu." Retasu said.

"What are you talking about?" Gosu asked.

"I can't sense any Ki from you at all. In that sort of situation, you'd be either dead or suppressing your Ki. However, I didn't even feel any Ki coming from you when you flew here, so that must mean you're something different." Retasu explained.

Cyber Gosu was getting nervous. "Uh, look, Retasu, maybe your sense is acting up, but I'm the real Gosu! How could their possibly a copy of me running around?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Retasu said.

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on." Chitsu said.

"I knew something was odd about him." Junsei said.

Gosu could see the plan slipping. "Get out of the way, Retasu." He said, sternly.

"You may not be the real Gosu, but I suppose disposing of you would be satisfying, at least." Retasu said.

"Wait, are you completely sure that this is a fake? I mean, he looks real enough." Chitsu said. "We should make sure it's 100% not him before doing anything futher."

"Yeah, I agree-" Gosu tried to say before his Bluetooth went off.

"Cyber Gosu, what are you doing? Stop goofing around and get the Dragon Balls that the real Gosu left behind!" Commander Black yelled. Cyber Gosu squeaked and shut the Bluetooth off. The jig was up now.

"I see…" Chitsu said.

"You've got nowhere to go, now." Retasu said.

"Well that explains why the police thought that Gosu was the culprit behind those attacks." Kansho said. "You framed him!"

"Now, give us the Dragon Balls, or else you'll have to beat them away from you!" Junsei warned.

"No, I'll take him out. I was suppose we should fight out there." Retasu said.

"Alright, then, let's go." Cyber Gosu said.

Retasu and Cyber Gosu walked out to the large area behind Kansho's house.

"Ugh, do you guys have to settle everything with fighting?" Chitsu complained.

Retasu threw his cloak off while Cyber Gosu went into a fighting stance. They stared each other down until they both vanished. Suddenly, they were both in the air exchanging punches and kicks with each other. Gosu went for a punch, but Retasu grabbed his arm and tossed him down to the ground. Retasu jumped down at him and tried to kick him, but Gosu moved out the way and kicked Retasu into a tree. However, Retasu managed to jump off of the trunk and leaped at Gosu. He tried to elbow him in the face, but Gosu countered it. Gosu tried to poke Retasu in the eye, but Retasu grabbed his hand and punched him in the pace. He delivered a fast flurry of punches to Gosu's stomach and kicked him into a tree, snapping it in half. Gosu jumped back up from the rubble and gave Retasu a tornado kick. He cuffed his hands together, but Retasu zipped behind him and kicked him in the back. He tried to cop him in the back of the neck, but Cyber Gosu used the afterimage, which caused Retasu's strike to go through him! Gosu appeared to the side of Retasu and gave him a fierce kick to the head. Retasu flew into Kansho's window and hit it hard.

"Dammit!" Retasu said. Before he could do anything else, Gosu flew at him and tried to punch him. Retasu dodge it, causing Gosu to punch the window instead.

"Hey, that's my house!" Kansho yelled.

Retasu kicked Gosu in the side, flew at him, and headbutted him. He gave Gosu a tornado kick of his own before giving him a rapid fire of punches and kicks. Gosu managed to grab Retasu's leg, however, and slammed him to the ground. He tried to stomp on Retasu's chest, but he rolled out of the way. Retasu leaped back up, kicking Gosu in the process. Gosu jumped at him and they exchanged into another burst of attacks. Some landed, some didn't. Retasu went for a punch, but Gosu grabbed his arm. He tried to punch him with the unoccupied arm, but was met with the same result. Gosu kneed Retasu in the stomach and sent him in the air in the process. Then, he curled up into a ball and spun. Wait, how does he know every single one of Gosu's attacks if Anderson only took data from his attack on Labyrinth Tower? For that manner, how does Cell have perfect knowledge of Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, and the rest of the DBZ cast? It's best to leave that unanswered. A~nyway…

"PINBALLL ATTACK!" He yelled before launching himself at Retasu.

"What's this?" Retasu asked.

Gosu homed into Retasu hard. With his flying ability, he was able to make the pinball attack much more efficient. He kept hitting Retasu in an endless cycle, although this foolishly gave Retasu an opportunity to read his movements and figure out a counter attack. He dodged the ball, and then fired a blast at Gosu, sending him to the ground and causing an explosion!

"Dammit, you guys are gonna wreck my town!" Kansho complained.

When the smoke cleared, Gosu was stuck in the ground. He managed to jump back up and wiped some of the dirt off of his face. Retasu didn't let up his assault for a second, though. He jumped back infront of Gosu and delivered punch after punch. Gosu managed to block them, however. Then, he headbutted Retasu and punched him several times in the face. Retasu bent over backwards and dropkicked Gosu in the air, and then leaped up and elbowed him in the stomach. Then, he grabbed him by the legs, spun him, and tossed him down. Before he landed, Retasu stomped on his stomach and drove him straight into the ground. Cyber Gosu leaped back up and smirked. He yelled "ROCK!" and then poked Retasu in the eye. _Dammit, this trick again!_ "SCISSORS!" Retasu managed to block Gosu's slap while covering his eyes with one hand. While grabbing Gosu's hand, he gave him a side kick to the head. Then, Retasu gathered his Ki into his fist. It was glowing red. He leaped up into the air and disappeared. Cyber Gosu looked around and couldn't even pick up a heat signal. Suddenly, Retasu appeared in front of Gosu and gave him a thunderous punch to the face! Gosu hit the ground hard while Retasu stopped to recuperate. However, Gosu got up fairly quickly. Then, he cuffed his hands together.

"Ka…Me..."

"So you want to play that game, huh?" Retasu said. He stuck his arms straight out and cuffed his hands together, too, while gathering his Ki.

"Ha…Me…HA!" Cyber Gosu fired out a huge energy wave while Retasu fired a blast of his own! The two beams collided with each other, causing a struggle of other energy blasts. Gosu and Retasu put all they had into the blast, an wound up putting out such a high level of the strength that the blasts went _through _each other and directly hit the two fighters! This caused a huge explosion and a flash of light, startling the other villagers. When the smoke cleared and the light faded away, Retasu and Cyber Gosu were both laid out on the floor. Retasu managed to struggle back to his feet, as did Gosu, although he looked way less worn out than Retasu. Retasu was panting, while Gosu looked relatively normal.

"You may be strong, but I have the advantage over you. Like you said before, I have no Ki…my energy is infinite! I can keep fighting all day and I won't run out of stamina! You just might be stronger than men, but unless you completely blow me up, you're just gonna burn yourself out!" Cyber Gosu proclaimed.

"Infinite Energy?" Junsei exclaimed. "I think Retasu might lose this one!"

"You don't say…I guess I'm just gonna have to vaporize you, then." Retasu said.

"I doubt you'd be able to do anything in your condition as it is." Cyber Gosu said.

Junsei jumped in. "Let me help you!"

"No, you idiot! Why would I want your help?" Retasu retorted.

"Well, truthfully, I'm only going to help you so I can defeat this guy once you pass out." Junsei said.

"Don't try me or I'll else you'll be wishing you were on his side!" Retasu warned.

"Just cooperate. You and I both know that you won't be able to defeat him if this keeps going on!" Junsei replied.

"Whatever…" Retasu said.

"Wait, I know!" Chitsu yelled. "We'll break Gosu out of prison! After all, if there's anybody who would be able to defeat this guy, it'd be the person he was created off of!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Retasu asked.

"She pulled out a capsule revealing a giant mech. "The old fashioned way!"

"Okay. Now do you have any idea where Gosu is located?" Retasu asked.

"He's likely where all of the big time criminals are – Seltzertraz!" Chitsu replied. "And I know exactly where that is!" Chitsu went inside the mech and pressed the jet button. "It's pretty far from here, so it might take a while. Just hold this guy off until I bring the real Gosu back!" Chitsu flew off.

Meanwhile, at the Seltzertraz prison, Gosu was sitting in his jail cell. He had an orange jumpsuit on and everything.

"Son of a bitch…all because of that stupid Black Tie Army!" Gosu said.

A prison guard walked up to Gosu's cell. "Lunch time, dumbass!"

"Aww, but prison food is nasty! Oh well, I'm hungry." Gosu said. He walked out of the cell and into the cafeteria, where tons of nasty criminals were eating a bunch of nasty looking yams off of dirty trays. Gosu grabbed his lunch tray while looking at the food in a disgusted manner. He grabbed a seat next to a some creepy buff guy.

"I swear to Kami, she told me she was 18!" He yelled.

"Uh…there aren't any cops here…" Gosu said.

"Yes there are – they're right in front of me! Don't you see them?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah…I won't bother you while you explain your story." Gosu got up and moved to another seat. While he was walking to a table, he bumped into some guy and fell down to the floor.

"Hey, watch where the fuck you're going!" Gosu yelled out.

"I can say the same thing you!" He replied. He was an ugly, muscular guy. He recognized Gosu. "Hey, I know you…aren't you that kid from that martial arts tournament?"

"And what if I am?" Gosu asked.

"Hey, look, boys! This guy thinks that because he did good in some fancy little tournament that he's a badass! I wouldn't mind knocking you off your perch!" He challenged.

"Well, I guess we oughta find out!" Gosu said.

"Are you tryin' to fight, me kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, ugly! Are you scared?" Gosu said. All of the guys in the area stood up.

The ugly guy tried to punch Gosu, but Gosu grabbed his fist and punched him so hard in the face, he went flying into the other side of the cafeteria and then through the wall!

"Holy shit!" One of the prisoners yelled.

"That kid's the real deal!"

"And what do we have here?" A guard asked.

Gosu felt a lump in his throat. "Uh, sir, we were just playing around!" He said.

"Oh, please, I saw that with my own two eyes." The guard replied. "We have hard punishment for fights."

"Well your punishments can kiss my ass." Gosu replied.

"Oh, really?" The guard asked. He tried to hit Gosu with his knight stick, but Gosu grabbed and twisted it into a ball and threw it at the lunch guy!

"Oh, that's it!" A bunch of guards came in and grabbed Gosu.

"Hey, where the fuck are you guys takin' me?" He asked. They dragged him to some room. One of the guys grabbed a strait jacket.

"Uh, guys, I don't think there's no need for that!" Gosu frantically said. The forced the jacket onto Gosu and tied it shut. Then, they tossed Gosu into the white, padded room.

"One week in solitary confinement!" A guard said.

"Don't you guys think that's a little extreme?" Gosu asked.

The guard just smirked before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Son of a bitch!" Gosu yelled.

What a turn of events! Gosu has been framed and sent to prison, while Retasu and Junsei attempt to fight the doppelganger responsible for his predicament! Will Chitsu be able to break Gosu out of prison to help our two fighters? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!

**A/N: This site is being glitch as hell and keeps randomly deleting the chapter.**


	34. Jailbreak

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 34: Jailbreak**

Chitsu flew to Seltzertraz Island to break Gosu out of jail while Retasu and Junsei fought his cyborg clone. Retasu and Junsei both gathered their Ki, but the Cyber Gosu had efficient speed, enough to attack both guys before they had a chance to fire any attack. He knocked Retasu into a tree and smacked Junsei down to the ground. He lifted Junsei up by the collar, but Junsei gave him a drop kick to escap, and then punched him into Retasu, who kicked him in the air! Then, Junsei flew up to Cyber Gosu and kicked him down.

"Retasu, now!" Junsei yelled.

"You idiot, why'd you call it? Ugh, whatever!" Retasu fired a Ki wave at Cyber Gosu, and just as he expected, he blocked it.

"Dammit!" Retasu exclaimed.

Junsei flew down to the ground.

"The next time you try to come up with a double team attack, maybe you should _plan_ it first instead of calling every attack out loud." Retasu remarked.

"My bad!" Junsei replied.

Cyber Gosu flew down and smirked. Before Retasu and Junsei could do anything else, he fired a barrage of blasts at them. He kept doing it – after all, he was an Android, so he had no Ki. The duo did their best to block the blasts, although they had to find a way to keep them from hitting anybody. Well, Junsei did, at least.

"Hey, Retasu, we've gotta get this guy away from here! There's a chance these blasts might hit one of the villagers!" Junsei yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Retasu asked.

"C'mon, just cooperate!" Junsei said. "I'll find a way to knock him down, and then we'll get away from here!"

"Fine!" Retasu replied.

Junsei pushed a blast forward and flew at Cyber Gosu. He elbowed him in the face and then flew off. Retasu followed him. Cyber Gosu got back up.

"So it's a chase you want, huh?" He said. He flew after them. When Retasu saw Gosu flying behind him, he turned around and fired a blast at him. Gosu swiped it away and flew at a faster speed. He caught up to Retasu and grabbed his leg. He tried to toss him all the way down to the ground, but Junsei headbutted him before he could do anything. They all flew down to the wasteland below and Retasu and Junsei both jumped at Cyber Gosu. Retasu threw a punch, but Cyber Gosu managed to dodge it, although Junsei was able to catch him with a kick. They both punched Gosu at the same time and then Junsei followed it up with a tornado kick. Gosu hit a cliff and then Retasu threw several punches at him. Gosu kicked Retasu off of him, but then Junsei suddenly appeared to the side and dropkicked him down. Junsei grabbed his legs before he hit the floor and tossed him at Retasu, who knocked him down to the ground. Then, Junsei and Retasu gathered their Ki and both fired huge Ki blasts at Gosu, causing an explosion! When the smoke cleared, Cyber Gosu was lying in a pile of rubble.

"Now let's finish him!" Junsei said. He was about to plunge down to crush Cyber Gosu into pieces, but then Gosu got up incredibly quickly and kicked Junsei in the side of the head, sending him flying down to the ground! Junsei struggled back to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Alright then, I'll just use this!" Junsei said. He raised his arm in the air and formed a ball of Ki. Then, he launched it into the sky.

"KI VOLLEY!"

The ball burst into hundreds of blasts that came down on Cyber Gosu, he managed to dodge them, but they followed him and circled around him!

"What's this?" Cyber Gosu exclaimed. The blasts all hit Gosu!

"That was actually impressive…" Retasu said. He flew down to the ground. "It would appear that you _are _competent."

"Do you want to be next?" Junsei threatened.

Retasu smirked and looked up at the sky as the smoke cleared. There appeared to be what looked like a shield, and it was housing Cyber Gosu!

"Are you serious?" Junsei asked.

"A force field!" Retasu yelled.

Cyber Gosu smirked and looked down at their shocked faces. "This isn't over yet, fools!"

Retasu and Junsei both wondered what they were going to do about this guy. Retasu formed a larger Ki ball.

"Well, those smaller attacks may have been easier for im to block, but I doubt he'll be able to block this!" He fired the blast straight at Cyber Gosu! However, he raised his shield up, allowing him to vaporize the blast.

"Retasu, you shouldn't be wasting your energy like this! Need I remind you that _mine_ is infinite?" Cyber Gosu yelled.

"I'll shut that mouth of yours!" Retasu yelled.

He and Junsei flew at Cyber Gosu and threw several attacks at him. He was managing to dodge them all this time, since Junsei and Retasu were starting to tire themselves out. Cyber Gosu kneed Retasu in the stomach and tried to elbow Junsei in the head, but he blocked it and pushed Cyber Gosu back. Then, he fired a few blasts, which managed to hit the now vulnerable Cyber Gosu.

"Retasu, you jump behind him and kick him forward! I have an idea!" Junsei said.

Retasu jump behind Cyber Gosu and kicked him as directed, and then Junsei followed it up with a punch, which caused him to fly straight at Retasu.

"Hit him again!" Junsei yelled.

"There you again with your stupid call-outs!" Retasu yelled.

He punched Cyber Gosu down, and then Junsei knocked him back at him.

"What is this, ping-pong?" Retasu asked.

"A little bit! Let's see who wins!" Junsei yelled.

"Don't be absurd!" Retasu replied. Retasu kicked Cyber Gosu back at Junsei, who punched him back. They continued this cycle several times, until Retasu got fed up and spiked Gosu down to the ground. Junsei followed him on his way down and gave him an elbow for good measure. Cyber Gosu hit the ground and bounced off from the impact, and then Junsei tried to kick him. However, Cyber Gosu jumped back, did a handspring, and then fired a blast at Junsei, sending him into a cliff! Retasu quickly flew back down and tried to attack Cyber Gosu from behind, but he turned around and blocked the kick he was attempting. Then, Cyber Gosu grabbed his leg, slammed him to the ground, lifted him back up, and spun him around. Then, he tossed him right back at Junsei. The two collided at each other and Retasu wound up hitting him head first!

"Heh, fools! You don't plan on doing this forever, do you?" Cyber Gosu taunted.

Junsei got back up. "He's got a point, y'know!"

"Oh, please. I'm not going to bow out of this fight like a punk. I _will_ beat him, got it?" Retasu said.

"Don't be so sure…" Junsei replied.

"All I need to figure out is how." Retasu said.

Before the idea of a plan could even enter Retasu's head, Cyber Gosu flew at him. Retasu managed to dodge his kick and elbowed him in the side of the head. Junsei punched him several times in the stomach to boot, too. Junsei tried to grab on to Cyber Gosu, but he kicked him in the jaw to escape. Junsei did a backflip and jumped at him, and then Retasu charged at him from the other side. Cyber Gosu jumped back before they could do anything, however, and then smashed their heads into each other. Junsei and Retasu were on the ground yet again.

"Crap! This guy is probably stronger than Gosu!" Junsei remarked.

"I'm tired of hearing about how strong he is. Let's just worry about defeating him." Retasu replied.

"Well, we'll have to do it soon…" Junsei replied.

Meanwhile…

Chitsu continued flying in her mech, which she had formed into a regular plane at the moment. She saw an island that looked nearly like a naval base and touched down on it. She looked at the vast island, and more importantly, the massive prison.

"Well, Chitsu, you gotta do what you gotta do!" She said. _Why didn't I bring Kansho with me?_

She pressed a button, which turned the plane into a mech. She walked up to the door and then blasted it down! Immediately, a bunch of sirens went off.

"Crap! Here we go!" She yelled. A bunch of guards flooded the floor and aimed their guns at Chitsu.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Forgive me for this!" She closed her eyes and then unloaded on them with shots. The guard's tiny guns were no match for the ones from Chitsu's mech. Chitsu opened her eyes up again and saw all of the dead bodies laid out.

"Did I really do that? Wow, that was easier than I thought!" Chitsu said. She looked at the guards closely, though, and saw that they weren't actually humans – they were actually robots. Yeah that's right, I'm going Disney on you guys. You didn't think I'd have a mass murdering spree of cops, did you? "Well that takes the guilt off of me." She stormed through the prison and shot every robot-guard that got in her way. There was another door in her way. She tried to ram it down, but it was a little bit sturdier, so she shot it down with a rocket. Then, Chitsu flew up to the level that the stairs in the next room led too. A bunch of brave cops were waiting for her. She opened the door and saw the swarm of cops who had their guns ready…and then quickly shat themselves once they saw the giant mech.

"Do you guys have a prisoner named Son Gosu in here?" Chitsu asked.

The cops didn't respond. They were scared out of their wits.

"WELL?" She extended the gun from the mech out.

One of the cops spoke up. "Uh…yes! I-I think we do!"

"Well where is he?" She asked.

"Well, um, I-I think he's in solitary confinement! Please don't shoot us…" He answered.

"Well where is he?" Chitsu asked.

"Um, ma'am, don't you think you're asking for a little much, here?" The cop asked.

In response, Chitsu fired a rocket at a huge metal box in the room.

"…okay, I see your point. J-just follow me!" The cop replied. They both left the room and went through a few floors until they made it to a secluded room.

"Okay, I've got nothing to do with this anymore!" The cop yelled before running away. "SOMEBODY HELP ME A CRAZY GIRL JUST BROKE THROUGH THE PRISON!"

Chitsu shrugged. She bust the door down and saw Gosu sitting in a corner, looking like a mental patient. His eyes were wide open and bloodshot and he kept rocking back and forth with a crazy smile on his face.

"Jeez, jail breaks someone down that quick?" Chitsu remarked.

"A…is…for Amy…who fell down the stairs…" Gosu sang in a creepy voice. "B…is…for Basil…assaulted…by bears…C…is…for…Clara…wasted away…D…is…for…Desmond…thrown out of a sleigh…"

"Okay, I can't take this anymore!" Chitsu hopped out of the mech and grabbed Gosu by the collar of his strait jacket and slapped him hard in the face, which was enough to snap him out of it.

"Chitsu?" Gosu asked.

"I'm breaking you out of here! Let's go!" Chitsu said. She untied Gosu from his strait jacket.

"Wow, you really broke in the prison? Did you kill anyone?" Gosu asked.

"Just a few robots is all." Chitsu said. "But c'mon, we have to hurry, there's a lot going on!" Chitsu jumped back in the mech and she and Gosu ran off. They were immediately met with a bunch of cops.

"Freeze!"

"I don't have time for you guys!" Gosu yelled. He dashed forward and promptly knocked all of them out. "There's one last thing I have to do…"

Gosu ran to his jail cell and knocked the bars down. Then, he looked through the drawer and found his old clothes.

"Are you really holding up time just for your clothes?" Chitsu asked.

"Now you know how I felt when we were looking for the Dragon Balls before!" Gosu said.

"Oh, shut up! Just hurry up and get dressed so we can get out of here!" Chitsu yelled.

Gosu squeezed his boots back on and they ran off. They ran down the stairs and beat up whatever cops came their way. They eventually made it back outside, where Chitsu converted the mech into a plane again. "Let's go!" Chitsu yelled. She flew off into the sky and Gosu followed her. They rushed towards Kansho's village and eventually made it back. Chitsu landed and put the plane back in its capsule.

"Where did everybody go?" She asked. She and Gosu walked over to the back where Kansho, Panko, and Yakimo were sitting in the back.

"Kansho, what are you doing back here?" Chitsu asked.

Kansho looked up and saw Gosu. "Gosu! You _are_ the real one, right?"

"What do you mean, real one?" Gosu asked.

"That guy who was attacking the cities was a clone of you!" Kansho replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I saw his silhouette when he attacked West City, and I knew something was odd." Gosu said.

"But why is there a clone of you running around and destroying stuff?" Chitsu asked.

"If I had to guess, he was probably created by the Black Tie Army. They're the guys who've been chasing after me for the Dragon Balls." Gosu replied.

"Black Tie Army? They're the most evil organization in the-"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Gosu replied.

"Geez, you're always managing to get the worst people after you, Gosu." Chitsu said.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know there were a bunch of crazy guys going after the Dragon Balls?" Gosu replied.

"Well maybe if you knew more about the world than fighting, you would've known how big of a threat they are!" Chitsu said.

"They're like an old married couple…" Panko said.

They both shot each other deadly glares and then shrugged.

"Anyway, where's this clone of me?" Gosu asked.

"Retasu and Junsei are fighting him somewhere over there." Kansho said, pointing to the right.

Gosu searched out their Ki. "Ah, yeah, I sense them." Gosu flew to their location.

"Hey, Gosu, wait up!" Chitsu yelled. She ran back in the house and grabbed the Dragon Radar. Then, she hopped back in the plane and followed him.

Meanwhile, Retasu and Junsei continued their fight with Cyber Gosu. Retasu landed a few good hits on him, although he was considerably tired. It was becoming difficult to keep up with his attacks. He went for a kick, but he was too slow and Cyber Gosu caught his leg. He tried to crush Retasu's leg, but Junsei interfered and punched Cyber Gosu in the face. He fired more Ki blasts, but it was no use thanks to that force field. Cyber Gosu appeared to be going for a Kamehameha, but Junsei managed to thwart his attack by teleporting behind him and grabbing him. Cyber Gosu tried to break Junsei off of him, but it was no use. Then, he used his strength to push Junsei into a cliff.

"R-Retasu!" Gosu continued slamming him into the cliff. "Hit him while I still have him gripped. Use your strongest attack!"

"Fine, but if this kills you, too, don't blame it on me!" Retasu said.

"Oh, no, I can handle it! I'll jump in time or something!" Junsei replied.

Cyber Gosu tried to break out of the grip, but then Junsei kneed him in the back and head butted him. Retasu extended his arms out and gathered his Ki.

"Now, this may take a while, so try to hold onto him as long as you can!" Retasu directed.

"HEY!" A voice yelled. Retasu looked up, and it was Gosu!

"What?" Retasu exclaimed.

"Is that Gosu?" Junsei asked.

Gosu flew down to the battle. "Yup, it's the real me! Chitsu managed to break me out of there!"

Cyber Gosu smirked.

"Ah, so you're the guy who was responsible for all this." Gosu said.

Cyber Gosu elbowed Junsei in the stomach, and it was hard enough to break his grip. "Yeah, that's right, and I have your two Dragon Balls!"

"And I'm going to take them from you!" Gosu said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Cyber Gosu replied.

"Well, you asked for it." Gosu said. They both got into fighting stances. But then, Cyber Gosu got an alert. He took out his Bluetooth device.

"Cyber Gosu, what are you doing? You have the Dragon Balls, just go!" Commander Black yelled. "There's another Dragon Ball to get, and it's about 5000 miles east of where you are!"

"Well, then, I guess this is just gonna have to wait! See ya!" Cyber Gosu yelled. He flew off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Gosu yelled. He flew up to Chitsu. "Do you have the Dragon Radar? I need it since I can't sense him!"

"Oh yeah, here." Chitsu said. She handed it over to him.

"Thanks. I'm gonna take this guy out!" Gosu flew after him while paying close attention to his Dragon Radar.

Gosu now chases his evil cybernetic doppelganger in a race for the net Dragon Ball! Who will come out on top? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	35. Race to the Dragon Ball

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 35: Race to the Next Dragon Ball**

Gosu flew after his robotic doppelganger tried to get the upper hand on him to keep him from getting to the next Dragon Ball. Gosu sped up and flew at a quicker pace, but then Cyber Gosu launched accelerators from his feet and blasted off at incredible speed. This prompted Gosu to fly even faster than he already was. Of course, this caused a bit more trouble for Gosu since he was spending more and more Ki. Gosu tried to regain some of his composure, but then Cyber Gosu suddenly turned around and fired a blast at him! Gosu jumped out the way and it hit a mountain instead.

"So you want to play rough, huh?" Gosu yelled. "I can do that, too!"

Gosu cuffed his hands together and gathered his Ki. "Ka…Me..."

However, Cyber Gosu prepared himself for that same attack, going in the same stance as Gosu. "Ka…Me…"

"Ha…Me…" They both said. "HA!" They both fired Kamehameha waves at each other that collided. The blasts were evenly matched, and it seemed like this struggle could go on forever. Cyber Gosu took advantage of this and flew through the blasts, popping out of Gosu's Kamehameha! Gosu was completely startled, which left him open for attack. Cyber Gosu gave the real Gosu a head butt and knocked him all the way down to the ground. Then, he flew to the next Dragon Ball. However, Gosu managed to catch himself before he hit the ground and resumed flying. He was a little bit weak, but regardless, he knew he had a job to do.

"You don't know when to quit, kid!" Cyber Gosu yelled. They continued racing each other and were close to the ball now. Cyber Gosu decided it was time to take the real Gosu out. He turned around and zipped behind Gosu and punched him in the back of the neck, stunning him. Then, he fired a Kamehameha at Gosu that sent him straight into the ground, causing a huge explosion in the process!

"Well then, that's the last I'll be seeing of him. Now it's time to get this Dragon Ball!" Cyber Gosu said.

The people who lived in the neighborhood heard this explosion. A black guy wearing a blue cap and t-shirt, and tan Dickies pants ran up to a small house and knocked on the door.

"Aiyyo Crag, open up, man!" He yelled.

Someone answered, but instead it was an old man. "Man, yo' loud ass needs to stop coming here and knocking on my goddamn door! Craig's in his room, Smokey!"

Did I mention that today was Friday?

Smokey walked into the house, but not without complaining. "Old ass is always yellin' at a nigga!"

"What you need to do is stop smoking' all that…Mary Jane or whatever the hell you kids call it these days and get a job and stop freeloadin' off of us." The old man said.

Smokey ran up to Craig's room.

"Hey, Craig, you seen that shit?" Smokey asked.

Craig came out of his room wearing boxers and a wife beater. "Man, what the hell do you want?"

"You didn't see that explosion?" Smokey asked.

"Hell no, I didn't see it! You must be high or some shit!" Craig replied.

"How did you not see that shit?" Smokey walked in his room and saw a dirty magazine on his bed. "Damn, nigga, what'chu been doin this whole time? Jackin' off? No wonder you ain't see that shit!"

"Shut the fuck up, Smokey." Craig replied.

"I'm tellin' you man, that shit was huge!" Smokey said. "How much you wanna bet it was Deebo?"

"Deebo? Are you stupid? He's in jail!" Craig replied.

"Man, you know his crazy ass probably figured out _some_ way to get outta that shit!" Smokey said.

"Man, you must've been smokin' that extra strong weed. Come back when you sober, okay?" Craig said.

"Don't blame me when ya whole house gets blown up!" Smokey said. "C'mon, just check this shit out!"

"Alright, fine then; since you won't shut the fuck up about it…" Craig said. He grabbed a shirt and some jeans and went in the bathroom. Smokey sat down on Craig's bed and looked at the magazine he had lying down on it.

"Goddamn!" He exclaimed.

Craig's dad walked by. "Man, what the hell are you still doin' here?"

"I'm waiting for Craig to get ready! Damn, get off my back!" Smokey said.

"You better not be smokin' any of that…Gunja! If I see a, uh, Pittsburgh in my house I'ma bust your shit, you hear me?" Craig's dad warned.

Smokey couldn't even take him seriously. He doesn't even know the weed slang properly! "Yeah, whatever."

Craig's dad walked off.

"…old ass nigga." He whispered under his breath.

Craig came out the bathroom, fully clothed. He sighed. "Alright, let's go."

They both walked out the house and walked to wherever that explosion was. They walked down the neighborhood and then saw Ms. Parker doing garden work. Naturally, she was barely clothed, and bending over a lot. This caught their attention.

"Ms. Parker needs a young dude in her life!" Smokey said. Craig laughed. They kept walking until, suddenly, somebody flew up and landed in front of them! It was Cyber Gosu! Craig and Smokey had no idea what was going on.

"I must be high as fuck, 'cause I just saw this palm-tree-lookin'-muthafucka fly in front of us!" Smokey said.

"Shit, I see it, too!" Craig replied.

"Do you guys know where the Dragon Balls are?" Cyber Gosu asked.

"Dragon Balls? What the fuck? Did you cut off a dragon's nuts or some shit?" Smokey asked.

"Look, if you want to fight for it, I'm more than willing." Cyber Gosu replied.

Smokey laughed maniacally. "Oh, I see, this lil' nigga think he's hard! I'll whoop yo' ass!"

Craig held Smokey back. "Smokey, calm down! Look, kid, we don't know about any dragon ball or nothin' like that. Ask somebody else."

"Fine, then." He walked off, but not before calling them idiots.

"That muthafucka's askin' for a beat down…but I'm on probation so I can't do it." Smokey said.

"Sure." Craig sarcastically replied.

Cyber Gosu walked around, but then Ezal the crackhead ran into him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gosu asked.

"Oh, shit, HEY EVERYBODY THERE'S A WHITEBOY IN THE HOOD!" He yelled.

"…what?" Gosu asked.

"Yo man, you got two dollars? I just need to buy some 40s, man." Ezal said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll give them to you later…" Cyber Gosu said uncomfortably before leaving.

"Thanks, man!" Ezal called out.

"Was Commander Black sure this was the right place where the Dragon Ball is located?" Cyber Gosu asked. He walked up to a house and knocked on the door. A black guy wearing a robe came out.

"Uh, hi, I'm Stanley, what do you want?" Stanley said.

"I'm looking for a Dragon Ball. Do you have it?" Gosu asked.

"Well, sir, I'm in the middle of a family dinner." Stanley replied. "Oh, I know! How about you join us and you explain what you're looking for! We might be able to help you."

"Uh, sure, I guess." Cyber Gosu replied.

He walked to the dinner table and ate with the whole family. Compared to the rest of the interesting characters in this neighborhood, these guys were pretty boring. They were all rich and had nothing interesting to talk about.

"So, sir, what is this 'Dragon Ball' you're looking for?" Stanley asked.

"It's this orange orb with red stars on it." Cyber Gosu replied.

"Oh, _that?_ Something like that flew through the roof of my house over a year ago!" Stanley replied.

Stanley left the room and presented the Dragon ball to Cyber Gosu; it had three stars. "Is this it?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Cyber Gosu replied. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile, the real Gosu recovered from that blast he received. He slowly flew up to the sky from the crater. "Damn that guy, he beat me to the ball! According to the radar, the two balls he took from me and the one I was chasing him to are in the same place! There's still time!" Gosu speedily flew to the neighborhood. He flew to the ground, once again landing in front of Craig and Smokey.

"Damn, nigga, you gotta cut that flyin' shit out!" Smokey yelled.

"Uh, what?" Gosu asked.

"Oh, what, you here to actually fight me this time? You ain't gonna run away like you did before!" Smokey yelled.

"Man, Smokey, chill the fuck out!" Craig yelled.

"Man, Craig, I got this!" Smokey replied.

"Uh, look, guy, whatever problem you seem to have with me doesn't matter. I'm in a hurry!" Gosu tried to run, but Smokey blocked his way.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this!" Gosu said. He looked at the Dragon Balls on the radar, which were moving. "Crap!"

Cyber Gosu was walking out of Stanley's house. "Thanks for the Dragon ball!"

"No problem! Come back any time!" Stanley replied.

Gosu yelled, "See ya!" and flew off.

"Wait, did he just _fly?_ What's going on?" Stanley asked.

Gosu saw his clone flying and knew he had to hurry, now. "Shit, I've really got to go!" Gosu flew in the air, but Smokey grabbed his leg before he could get any higher.

"Ay, didn't I already tell you to cut that flyin' shit out?" Smokey said.

"C'mon, Smokey, let the lil' dude go." Craig yelled.

"Alright, whatever." He let Gosu go. "Yeah, you lucky nigga."

"Look, I have no idea why you want to fight me, but for whatever it is, I'm sorry, I guess." Gosu said.

"See? All you had to say was sorry!" Smokey said.

Stanley looked at all of the commotion. "Oh, you're still here! I thought you flew away!"

_Dammit, did he have to talk to everybody here?_ Gosu thought.

"Do you want any more food? Come on in!" Stanley offered.

"Ay, how 'bout you let us in, too!" Smokey yelled out.

"Oh, no, you probably have the munchies or something!" Stanley said.

Well, Gosu couldn't be rude. He obliged to Stanley's offer. "Sure."

Gosu walked in and had a good meal. At least he was refreshed from all of that flying. "Alright, I really have to go now."

"Well, uh, see you later." Stanley said. "…again."

Gosu was about to fly off, but then Ezal stopped him. Smokey and Craig were a little interested in what was about to happen, considering how annoying Ezal was.

"Aiyyo, you got the 2 dollars?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gosu replied, confused.

"Oh, so now you tryna walk out on our deal?" Eval asked.

"Look, I didn't make any deal with you!" Gosu said.

"Oh, you tryin' to play me like I'm dumb, now! I'll knock you out!" Eval swung at Gosu, but Gosu dodged it and punched Eval so hard he flew across the street!

"GODDAMN!" Craig and Smokey yelled.

Smokey ran up to Eval's unconscious body and looked in his face. "YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"

Smokey ran up to Gosu. "Oh shit, you're strong as fuck."

"Heh, thanks." Gosu said. He looked over and saw a blunt in Smokey's hand. "Is that weed?"

Smokey got a mile wide smile on his face. "Oh, you smoke?"

"Hell yeah!" Gosu replied.

"Come smoke with us, then!" Smokey offered. They all walked on Craig's porch and passed the blunt in rotation. They smoked up the whole blunt, until Gosu came to his senses.

"Alright, I gotta go." Gosu said.

"A'ight li'l homie. See ya." Smokey said.

"Shit, do you have anymore weed?" Gosu asked.

Smokey thought for a moment. "Well, I shouldn't be doin' this, but here." Smokey pulled a bag of weed out of his pocket and passed it to Gosu.

"Thanks, man. See ya later!" Gosu flew off.

"What just happened?" Craig asked.

"Look, who gives a fuck? It's Friday, we ain't got no jobs, and we ain't got shit to do." Smokey replied.

Cyber Gosu was flying to Dr. Miro's HQ to report the results of his search. But then, he saw Gosu flying to him.

"He just doesn't know how to stop!" Cyber Gosu said.

"Give me back the Dragon Balls!" Gosu yelled out.

Cyber Gosu has the edge on Gosu, as he has now has three Dragon Balls! Will Gosu be able to get them back? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty short. But don't worry, I have plenty planned for the next chapter!**


	36. Gosu vs Gosu

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 36: Gosu vs. Gosu**

Gosu continued chasing after Cyber Gosu. After all, now he had not only the two balls that Gosu managed to capture before, but he now also had the ball from that neighborhood. Who knows, maybe it was the four star ball? And not only that, but he now knew that letting the Black Tie Army get a hold of the Dragon Balls was potentially disastrous. Gosu fired a Ki blast at Cyber Gosu, which he dodged. Cyber Gosu fired a blast of his own at Gosu, but Gosu deflected it. He fired a volley of blasts at his robot clone, who responded with blasts of his own.

"How long are you gonna keep up this game of cat & mouse?" Cyber Gosu asked.

"As long as it takes!" Gosu replied. He fired an even larger blast that over powered all of the smaller ones. Cyber Gosu managed to block it, but the force of the blast was still enough to send him crashing down to the ground. This triggered an explosion, and then Gosu flew down to the scene to locate his look-alike and get the Dragon Balls. He checked his Dragon Radar and followed the direction it was pointing to, yet he didn't see Cyber Gosu anywhere.

"Where did that guy go?" Gosu asked.

He looked all around the scenery and didn't see a trace of him. "Maybe he's hiding behind a tree…"

Gosu kicked a tree down and didn't see him anywhere. He kept looking around until suddenly, Cyber Gosu popped up from under the ground and elbowed Gosu in the face! He tried to fly away from the scene, but Gosu quickly got back up, flew at his clone, and knocked him to the ground. He followed up by stomping on his chest. Then, he grabbed Cyber Gosu by the leg and tossed him into the air. Gosu curled up into a ball and started spinning, which meant it was time for the…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu launched himself in the air and hit Cyber Gosu head on in the back! Then, he followed it up with more homing attacks, until Cyber Gosu caught on and dodged one. He warped behind Gosu and then spiked him like a volleyball, sending him all the way down below! He followed it up with a blast for good measure.

"Alright, he should be down now. Now it's time to go to Dr. Miro's lab." Cyber Gosu said. He flew off, but before he could even get very far, Gosu suddenly popped up in front of him.

"How do you keep getting back up?" Cyber Gosu asked.

"You can't run away from me forever! I'm not leaving until I get the Dragon Ball, got it?" Gosu proclaimed.

"Fat chance. There's no way you're beating me!" Cyber Gosu replied. "But I guess if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Right when he finished saying this, he jumped in front of Gosu and kicked him down to the ground. Then, he flew in the direction of the lab.

"Just kidding!" He taunted. "I've got no time to waste!"

But Gosu was persistent. He decided to give himself an extra boost by firing a Kamehameha at the ground to launch himself straight into Cyber Gosu. He wound up hitting him head first in the stomach. Then, he let out a huge Kiai yell, which was enough to send Cyber Gosu flying back miles! Gosu flew with him the whole way and then punched him in the face, sending him flying downward. Cyber Gosu flew through a few trees on the way down before hitting the ground hard. He slowly got back up to his feet and took a good look at where he was at. The Laboratory was very close by. He looked up and saw Gosu flying at him. There was no time. He rushed forward as fast he could, with the rocket boosts to boot. Gosu was still able to catch up to him however, and kicked him in the back. Hey, at least it got Cyber Gosu to where he wanted to go. When Cyber Gosu hit the ground, he could see the building. Gosu followed him and got a look at it.

"'Black Tie Laboratory,' huh?" Gosu observed. "This must be where you were created."

"That's right." Cyber Gosu said while slowly getting back. "And this will also be where you die!"

"Alright, let's go!" Gosu challenged.

They both dashed at each other and exchanged into a burst of attacks. They managed to perfectly counter every single one of their punches and kicks. Gosu went for a spinning kick, but Cyber Gosu was able to duck down and trip Gosu. He hit him with a punch on the way down, which sent Gosu in the air. He flew up to Gosu and elbowed in the stomach, and did it a couple of more times, too. Then, he grabbed him by the legs and tossed him to the ground. He curled up into a ball in mid-air and started spinning, which only meant one thing…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

He homed straight into Gosu. Gosu managed to come to just in time and jumped out of the way, causing Cyber Gosu to crash into the ground.

"Heh, dumbass." Gosu dismissed.

He seemed to be stuck underground. Gosu was about ready to call victory until Cyber Gosu jumped up from underground, still in a ball. Gosu's eyes widened.

"Yikes!" He exclaimed.

Cyber Gosu came flying straight to him, so Gosu extended his arms out and caught him, hoping he would stop his spinning as a result. However, the force that his counterpart was flying at still managed to push him back. Gosu flew back-first into a tree, snapping it in half. He still managed to stay on his feet, and tried to concentrate his Ki. This was pretty difficult of course, considering he was already putting enough out already just to hold this bastard still. He focused his Ki into his hands and then let out a Ki wave that sent Cyber Gosu flying back. Cyber Gosu got back up, but he was relieved quite yet. Gosu dashed in front of him and hit him with a brutal front kick to the face. Gosu followed it up with a flurry of punches, although Cyber Gosu mange to duck one punch and caught the real Gosu in the stomach. He followed it up with a spinning kick and then uppercut him straight into the air. Then, he hit Gosu with a powerful energy blast, which caused him to hit the ground pretty hard.

"Have you had enough yet?" Cyber Gosu asked.

Gosu got back up and stretched out his arms and legs. "Actually, I'm just getting started!"

Cyber Gosu tried to kick his living counterpart, but the kick went through him.!

"Dammit, the after-image technique!" Cyber Gosu exclaimed.

Gosu appeared behind him and tried to punch him, but Cyber Gosu one upped him with an after-image of his own! He finally appeared to the side of Gosu and kicked him in the hip! Then, he formed a group of eight after images that circled around Gosu! Gosu looked at all of them, but he couldn't tell which one was the real metal clone. To make matters worse, he didn't have any Ki to seek out either, meaning he would have to rely on trial and error. He went after one of the images, and no dice. He tried another, and another, but alas, they were all fake. Before he could go after another, the real Cyber Gosu jumped up behind Gosu and punched him in the back of the head! Gosu managed to do a handspring off the ground and then leaped up to a tree branch. He stood there, but Cyber Gosu didn't give him a chance to collect his thoughts. He pulled the branch down and punched Gosu straight into the tree trunk! He went for another punch, but Gosu managed to slip under him! Cyber Gosu's fist drove straight into the tree trunk and was stuck there, so Gosu got up and punched Cyber Gosu in the back, and then bashed his head repeatedly against the trunk. Gosu leaped back, and then gathered his Ki.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!"

Gosu fired a Kamehameha, which made a direct hit on Cyber Gosu! The explosion destroyed all of the trees in the vicinity and left nothing but smoke.

"Sorry, forest life, but you know how it is sometimes…" Gosu regretfully said.

However, Cyber Gosu managed to hop back up from the pile of trees!

"You should be more caring towards nature!" He taunted.

"Goddammit!" Gosu exclaimed.

"Face it, you're never going to be able to take me out! Just give up and never get in the Black Tie Army's way again. Maybe I'll put in a good word for you when we finally take over the world." Cyber Gosu taunted.

The real Gosu flipped him off. "Not a chance!"

Meanwhile, at Kansho's house, Retasu was putting his cloak back on while Junsei was drinking a bottle of water.

"This is getting ridiculous." Retasu said. "And it's made worse by the fact that this whole ordeal has forced me to associate myself with you all."

"Look, Retasu, if I didn't come in and help you, you would have probably run out of Ki. And then what would you do?" Junsei said.

"That doesn't matter. In the end, you turned out to be useless and just wasted more of my time." Retasu replied.

"If you really think I'm useless, why don't we find out? You and me, right now!" Junsei challenged.

Retasu laughed. "Well I guess I have nothing better to do. I suppose that this will serve as good practice."

Retasu was about to take off his cloak again until Chitsu interrupted them.

"Guys, how about you save your little conflict for later. Gosu might be in trouble!" Chitsu said.

"And what makes you think I care about that fool's wellbeing, anyway?" Retasu asked.

"Because I know he's your number one target. Am I right?" Chitsu asked.

This definitely caught Retasu's attention. It all came back to him – what he was training for. It was so he could beat that idiot once and for all. No stupid transformations, just a decisive one on one fight. All of these recent events caused him to get involved in stuff that he really had no business getting involved.

"No Gosu, no revenge, am I right? I mean, we're talking about the guy who _killed_ you." Chitsu said. "Sure, he was about 50 times his normal size and wasn't in control of himself, but I'm sure you haven't been able to swallow that down."

Retasu just shrugged. Hey, she _was _right.

"So what do you say? Just come with us and help Gosu out. After all, you'd probably have a better chance beating that robot guy with Gosu instead of Junsei." Chitsu said.

"Hey!" Junsei responded.

"And not only that, but you probably can't stand the fact that there are now _two_ versions of him that have shown you up. I bet it makes your blood boil. You live to fight, don't you?" Chitsu asked.

"Heh, you sure are a sharp one." Retasu said.

"Well, I _was_ the one who journeyed with Gosu for the Dragon Balls. I'm pretty sure I know his type pretty well." Chitsu said.

"Fine, I'll help out your foolish friend. And since you're likely the smartest person here, I'm sure you know not to bother me again after this whole mess is done, right?" Retasu asked.

"Of course!" Chitsu replied. "Now let's get in the plane."

Retasu looked at her like she was stupid.

"…or fly!" Chitsu said.

"Hey, I'll come with you guys." Kansho said.

"Man, that girl is sharp." Junsei said.

"She's the perfect combination – boobs and brains!" Kansho said.

"You can say that again!" Junsei replied.

Retasu rolled his eyes. He already had enough of the immature sense of humor among these guys. Kansho and Chitsu hopped in the plane while Junsei and Retasu flew. Retasu and Junsei made sure to seek out Gosu's Ki, with Junsei telling Chitsu the directions.

Gosu and Cyber Gosu continued their fight. They were once again throwing punches and kicks at each other, although with went nowhere. They blocked every single one of each other's attacks. Gosu decided to throw in a monkey wrench with a headbutt and went for a punch, but Cyber Gosu countered it and they were both in a power struggle. They switched to a knuckle lock, with both guys trying to push each other forward. Gosu was putting out all of hi Ki to push Cyber Gosu back, while Cyber Gosu attempted to trip Gosu. Gosu managed to catch what he was doing and managed to stay on the ground as a result. Then, he did another Kiai yell, which blew Cyber Gosu off of him. He flew up to him and kicked him up in the air. Then, he curled up into a ball and spun. He was trying it again…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

He once again launched into the air, but this time, Cyber Gosu countered with a Pinball attack of his own. They both collided into each other, which brought explosive results. They were both constantly homing at each other in a competition of strength. Gosu decided to one up his Cyborg clone and charged his body up with Ki, which caused him to fly even faster at Cyber Gosu and with more force, which was enough to send him crashing into the ground. Gosu got out of the ball position and looked down at the ground with a smirk on his face. He flew down and looked down at the crater. He saw Cyber Gosu's leg sticking out of the ground and moving around. He grabbed his leg and pulled him out from the ground and stuck his tongue out at him. Then, he tossed Cyber Gosu in the air and fired a Kamehameha wave! However, Cyber Gosu managed to narrowly avoid it. While Gosu was still in the firing position, Cyber Gosu jumped to the side of him and punched him in the face. Gosu managed to stay on his feet.

_Time for the handy old trick!_ Gosu thought. "JANKEN!"

"ROCK!" Of course, he went for a poke to the eye. However, Cyber Gosu grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, I'm a clone of you and have done almost all of your techniques so far. Did you really think I didn't know _this_ either?" Cyber Gosu asked.

"Heh, good point!" Gosu replied. "SCISSORS!

This time, he poked Cyber Gosu with his left hand, knowing that Cyber Gosu probably expected him to try and punch him.

"PAPER!"

Gosu tried to punch Cyber Gosu, but he countered it.

"PAPER COVERS ROCK!" Cyber Gosu yelled. "And now…"

Gosu had no idea what the fuck he was going to do now.

"ROCK!"

Cyber Gosu hit him with an explosive punch to the face. It would've knocked out any normal man. Gosu flew _high_ into the air. Meanwhile, Chitsu and the gang finally made it to the site of the battle. They looked around for Gosu.

"Where is he?" Chitsu asked.

"He's definitely somewhere around here." Junsei said.

Gosu was slowly falling to the ground, and he saw Chitsu's plane directly below him. Considering his position, he knew bad things were going to come from this.

"HEY!" Gosu yelled out.

There he is!" Kansho yelled. They all looked up at the falling Gosu.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" He yelled out. But it was too late. Gosu, with his legs unfortunately spread, landed crotch first on the vertical stabilizer.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed in pain. He slowly fell off the stabilizer and plunged to the ground.

Cyber Gosu laughed at him. "What a fool."

Gosu got back up, holding his crotch. Chitsu and the others flew down to the fight.

"Gee, thanks, Chitsu!" Gosu sarcastically said.

"It's not like we could see you or anything!" Chitsu replied.

"Well you could've listened to me when I said 'Get out of the fucking way.'" Gosu replied.

"Whatever…" Chitsu conceded.

Before Gosu could do anything else, Cyber Gosu flew up to him and kicked him straight in the nuts. Gosu's eyes almost popped out of their socket.

"HEY, THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Gosu yelled. His face was red and he was crying, too.

"This is a battle! Who cares about fairness!" Cyber Gosu said.

"Well then I'll do the same thing!" Gosu elbowed Cyber Gosu in the face and kicked him in the nuts…which did nothing.

"I'm an Android, idiot." Cyber Gosu said.

Retasu, Junsei, Chitsu, and Kansho all face palmed.

"Good point." Gosu replied. He poked him in the eye again.

"Dammit, how could I fall for that shit a second time?" Cyber Gosu exclaimed. Gosu kicked him in the stomach and followed that up with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Gosu, let us help!" Junsei yelled.

"Oh, no, I'm doing this by myself!" Gosu replied.

"Heh, just like me." Retasu said. "I suppose this trip was utterly pointless."

"You guys are so stubborn! We'd get through these things a lot faster if we just lent each other a hand!" Junsei said.

"If I hear you spout anymore of that teamwork bullshit again, I'll rip your vocal cords out of your throat." Retasu said.

"You didn't have amny friends growing up, did you?" Chitsu asked.

Retasu just shrugged.

Gosu and Cyber Gosu collided with each other and once again went into a burst of attacks. It had the same result of all of the other ones. They were evenly matched. They matched and defended against every attack they threw against each other. They both jumped back and got into the Kamehameha position.

"Ka…Me…" They both yelled.

"This is gonna be big!" Junsei said.

"Ha…Me…HA!" They both fired Kamehameha waves at each other, which collided head-on. They were both putting all of their power into it. The real Gosu added in a little bit of boost, using up almost all of his Ki. Cyber Gosu countered with his own little boost, which put out so much energy that the blasts wound up both overpowering each other and exploding! When the smoke cleared, they were standing in the same positions, although Gosu was notably exhausted.

"Man, it's no use; they're both exactly the same!" Kansho said.

"Yeah' you're right." Junsei replied. "Wait a minute…" Junsei thought about how Cyber Gosu still wanted to eat and was swearing at Chitsu and staring at her tits, and then he remembered how the real Gosu acted around Android 18 before she bashed his face in.

Gosu and his Cyber counterpart dashed at each other once again, until Junsei interrupted them.

"HEY, GUYS!" Junsei yelled.

Both fighters stopped to see what Junsei had to say.

"GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Junsei pulled Chitsu's shirt up! Gosu and Cyber Gosu were both left frozen at the sight they saw. Even Retasu looked out of curiosity. Chitsu was outraged, but it's not like she didn't do this before to save herself. With Gosu and his clone mesmerized and possibly catatonic, Junsei raised his arm and gathered his Ki, which he formed into a disc. He made sure to target the Gosu that wasn't emitting any Ki.

"KIENZAN!"

Junsei fired the disc straight at Cyber Gosu, cutting him clean in half!

"It worked!" Junsei yelled.

This was enough to snap Gosu out of it. "Oh wow, you did it, Junsei!"

Chitsu was royally pissed. She shot Junsei a deadly glare.

"Oh, come on, Chitsu, it was to sa-"

That wasn't enough. What happens next is too violent for me to go into detail with. Let's just say it resulted in Junsei's head being stuck up his ass.

"Well what do you know, Chitsu's tits save the day again!" Kansho joked.

"Do you want to end up like him?" Chitsu threatened.

"No, ma'am!" Kansho replied.

Gosu waked up to the scene. "When they save the day before?"

"Don't worry about it." Chitsu replied.

Gosu showed off the three Dragon Balls. "Damn, it wasn't the four star ball."

"Well, there's always next time." Chitsu said.

"Yup. Oh, and you should keep what's left of my clone." Gosu said.

"Why?" Chitsu asked.

"Because when the cops inevitably come after us, we can show the evidence that I didn't do it." Gosu explained.

"Ah, good thinking." Chitsu replied.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said from the building. It was an old man in a lab coat.

"Ugh, and just when I thought this bullshit was finished!" Gosu yelled.

"Well, you must be the guy who's responsible for this big mess that the Black Tie Army has suffered through!" He said. "I guess I should introduce myself – I'm Dr. Miro, the man responsible for that clone of you."

"I should rip you a new one for all of the trouble you've caused me!" Gosu said.

"Well, why don't you try? I have a few bio-mechanical warriors I've been working on lately and you'd be a perfect test for them. So what do you say – if you can beat them, I'll let you have me!" Dr. Miro offered.

"I like the sound of that!" Gosu said. "You've got a deal!"

"Gosu, don't do it; it's pointless." Chitsu said.

"No, I want to make this guy suffer for all of this shit. And it'll be good practice for me." Gosu said.

"Does everything have to be a fight for you?" Chitsu asked.

"Um, yeah?" Gosu dryly replied.

"You're an idiot! This search might actually go smoothly if you don't do this, you know!" Chitsu said.

"WELL MAYBE I WANT TO FIGHT, WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Gosu challenged.

"MAYBE I'LL CUT YOUR LEGS OFF AND FIND THE DRAGON BALLS MYSELF!" Chitsu replied.

"See what I mean? Married couple." Junsei said.

"Uh, Junsei, how did you manage to pull your head out of your ass?" Kansho asked.

"I had to use more strength than I ever planned on using. Let's just leave it at that." Junsei explained. Retasu winced.

"Ahem!" Dr. Miro yelled. "So are you in or are you out?"

Gosu and Chitsu were practically wrestling at this point. Gosu put the scuffle to a halt and pushed Chitsu off of him.

"Alright, let's do this!" Gosu said. He stepped into the laboratory.

"Don't blame me when your stupid ass gets killed!" Chitsu yelled. Gosu flipped her off before walking in the door.

Gosu now faces off against Dr. Miro's bio-warriors. Will he be able to take them out and get his revenge? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	37. Screw the Fourth Wall

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 37: Screw the Fourth Wall**

Gosu stepped inside the lab. He had no idea what to expect. Dr. Miro walked around and Gosu just followed him wherever he went.

"You are quite the crafty young man. You sure have managed to give the Black Tie Army trouble." Dr. Miro said. "Making that robotic clone of you was quite the undertaking."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can pound you to a pulp." Gosu replied.

"My, my, you're very impatient." Dr. Miro remarked. "Come, right this way…"

Dr. Miro and Gosu walked over to a wide window and looked into the room. It was a large area that looked like an arena and there were two strange looking monsters in there. One was blue and had one eye, while the other was red and almost looked like a gargoyle. It also had what looked to be lion's hair.

"Whoa, what the fuck _are_ those things?" Gosu asked.

"They're bio-warriors. A true gift of genetic engineering!" Dr. Miro said.

"Can you say that in English?" Gosu sarcastically replied.

"They are composed of samples of actual humans. Using technology, I was able to modify these DNA samples to extreme degrees. They don't look very pleasant, unfortunately, which is why I had to resort to making an Android from your data." Dr. Miro explained.

"Okay. So can I beat the shit out these guys, now?" Gosu asked.

"Don't be so hasty! Just enjoy the show…" Dr. Miro replied.

"Oh, so they're gonna fight?" Gosu asked.

They Cyclops looking monster got in a crouching position while the gargoyle-like monster let out a loud roar. The Cyclops jumped at the gargoyle and tried to grab him, but the gargoyle aggressively tossed him off of him. He ran at the Cyclops and threw a punch at him, although he grabbed his arm. However, the Gargoyle responded by biting his arm off!

Gosu winced at the level of violence. "Damn, these guys are no joke!"

"Just keep watching!" Dr. Miro replied.

The Cyclops wasn't completely out of this fight, however. He managed to grow a new arm! The gargoyle jumped at him, though, and managed to kick him into a wall. Then, he unleashed a huge wave of fire from his mouth! The Cyclops managed to dodge it. The Cyclops wrapped its legs around the gargoyle's head and attempted to toss him into the wall. The gargoyle countered by powerbombing him! Then, he sat on top of the Cyclops and started aggressively punching him in the face! He even bit off what looked to be a tooth! The Cyclops managed to let out a huge roar to blow the gargoyle off of him, though. He jumped in the air once again wrapped his legs around the gargoyle's, head, and then used them to help him sit on top of the head. Then, he started biting off chunks of the gargoyle's head! The gargoyle gauged his eye out to get him, off of him, however. They both jumped down to the ground, and then the gargoyle stabbed the Cyclops in the stomach with his arm! However, the Cyclops gave him a hard punch to the face, and then ripped the gargoyle's arm off to give him a taste of his own medicine! To add insult to injury, he started beating him around with it! He kicked the gargoyle away and then finally, he stretched his arm out, and shoved it down the gargoyle's throat, and in brutal fashion, ripped his entire skeleton out through his mouth!

"That's fucking insane!" Gosu exclaimed in total shock and awe.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Dr. Miro replied, laughing.

"I have to fight him, don't I?" Gosu asked.

"Correct." Dr. Miro answered.

Gosu gulped. Dr. Miro opened the door.

"Good luck!"

Gosu walked through the door and downstairs into the arena, where the Cyclops was feasting upon his opponent's corpse. Gosu figured that if he didn't want to end up like that thing, he was gonna have to man up.

"Hey, you!" Gosu exclaimed.

The Cyclops turned his attention to Gosu.

"Bring it on!" Gosu challenged, making the hand motion.

The Cyclops roared and jumped at Gosu. He tried to grab him, but Gosu jumped out the way and kicked him in the face. Then, he fired a bunch of Ki blasts at him. The monster managed to get back up almost unscathed. He stretched his arm out and tried to grab Gosu, but Gosu jumped back. Then, the monster shoved its foot into the ground. He stretched it out underground and it popped up beneath Gosu and kicked him straight in the chin. With Gosu in the air, the Cyclops once again stretched his arm out and successfully grabbed Gosu. He opened his mouth and pulled Gosu toward him. He obviously had the intention of eating him. Gosu frantically loosened his grip and then blasted the Cyclops in the face! He let go of Gosu, so he dropped down to the ground and gave the Cyclops a fierce kick to the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall! Gosu let out a sigh of relief, although he knew the battle wasn't over yet.

"Ah yes, this kid certainly is a capable fighter…" Dr. Miro said.

The Cyclops emerged from the rubble and leaped at Gosu again. He punched him in the face and once again tried to eat him. Gosu managed to blast one of his teeth out, however, and then punched him several times in the face. Gosu grabbed the gargoyle's leftover arm and hit him in the head with it. He hit him a couple more times with it and then kicked him the air. He tossed the arm like a javelin at him, but the Cyclops grabbed the arm and ate it in a disgusting fashion! Gosu once again winced, but sucked it up and flew after him. He gave him a tornado kick to send him to the ground. However, before he hit the floor, Gosu grabbed him tossed him high up, almost to the ceiling. Gosu jumped down to the ground, curled up into a ball, and then launched the Pinball Attack. He landed the attack, which had even more impact since they were both pretty much colliding with each other. He then homed at him, but he grabbed Gosu and then grabbed him like a basketball and damn near dunked him into the ground. Gosu managed to slowly get back up, although he was dizzy.

"Man, this thing is insane. This guy just sits in here making crazy ass shit like this?" Gosu said.

Meanwhile, Retasu and the others were still standing outside the lab.

"So what should we do now? Wait for Gosu to come out?" Junsei asked.

"You guys can do that, but I'm leaving." Retasu said.

"But where will you go?" Chitsu asked.

"Normally I'd tell you to shut up and mind your business, but since you actually have a brain I suppose I'll tell you. I'm going to train for a couple of more days and go after the Black Tie Army directly." Retasu said.

"Do you even know where the HQ is?" Chitsu asked.

"I'm sure Son is going to go after them eventually as well. He has that little Dragon Ball locater thing, right? I'll just follow his Ki there." Retasu said. He flew off after that explanation.

"Gosh, he's so anti-social…" Chitsu said.

"Why do you care? Just let that asshole go." Kansho said.

"I'm just saying…" Chitsu replied.

"I agree with Retasu actually – I don't feel like sitting here waiting for him." Junsei said.

"But what if he needs our help?" Chitsu asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Let's get out of here." Junsei said.

Chitsu got back into the plane and they all flew away.

Gosu's fight with the Cyclops raged on. The Cyclops made repeated attempts to eat Gosu, which he was starting to get sick of. Luckily, Gosu's smaller size allowed him to easily escape his attacks. The Cyclops threw punches at Gosu, which he dodged. But then, the Cyclops stretched his arms out and grabbed Gosu by the feet. Then he slammed him onto the floor. He tried to pull Gosu toward him, but Gosu gave him a hard headbutt. Then, Gosu bit both of his arms to break away from his hold. However, the taste was disgusting, and he had to wipe his tongue several times to get it off. The Cyclops jumped on Gosu's back while he was busy, which almost gave him a heart attack. Gosu fired a blast at his face to get him off of him. Then, he cuffed his hands together and gathered his Ki.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!"

Gosu fired the Kamehameha wave at the Cyclops…but he _ate_ it! The Cyclops was now glowing with a blue aura around it. All of a sudden, he bulked up considerably and charged at Gosu with incredible speed. Then, he rammed Gosu into the wall. Before Gosu even had a chance to counter, the beast started landing absolutely brutal punches on him, which continually pressed Gosu against the wall. Then, he jumped back, and tackled Gosu once again, causing him to crash through the wall! An overwhelmed Gosu managed to get back up from the rubble, but then the Cyclops once again stretched his arm out and punched Gosu! He went for another punch, but Gosu actually managed to grab his arm. The Cyclops responded by retracting his arm. However, Gosu had a plan of his own and used the forward momentum to knee him in the jaw hard. He kicked the Cyclops in the face and fired more Ki blasts at him. However, the Cyclops once again ate the blasts, increasing his size once more.

"My, I never counted on the Cyclops actually eating the blast. Perhaps I should look more into this…" Dr. Miro said.

The Cyclops used the new energy to fire a massive mouth blast at Gosu. Gosu managed to grab the blast and tried to hold it in place. The blast pushed Gosu into the wall, but he was going to all of his power to prevent it from actually hitting him. Gosu put some more of his Ki into the attack and managed to repel it! The blast hit the Cyclops head on! When the smoke cleared, the Cyclops was missing a leg. Gosu used this as an opportunity to take the monster out. He warped behind the monster and kicked him in the back. Then, he fired more Ki blasts at him, which actually managed to hurt him. He fired more blasts at him, and then finished it off with a…

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAA!"

Gosu fired the huge blast at the beast, causing a huge explosion! When the smoke cleared, the Cyclops was nowhere to be found. The only trace of him left was blue residue.

"Phew, at least that's over. Now it's time to take care of that Doctor." Gosu said.

"Dammit! This kid is too strong! I'm going to have to unleash _him_ now!" Dr. Miro said. He pressed a button that caused a loud siren to go off in the arena.

"What the hell was that for?" Gosu asked.

A door at the top of the arena opened. From it came an anthropomorphic Tiger that was dressed in a military-like outfit and shades. He looked to be about 10 feet tall.

"Ho~ly shit..." Gosu said in amazement.

"Meet Sgt. Tiger! This is as far as it goes for you!" Dr. Miro yelled.

Sgt. Tiger marched his way down to the floor. He was even bigger in person. His size was more than enough to make Gosu sweat pools. The tiger lifted his arm up and pointed it at Gosu. Then, his arm turned into a gun. A BIG. FUCKING. GUN. Gosu damn near shat himself as the gun gathered power. Gosu was too scared to even move. Sgt. Tiger fired a massive blast from his gun, which was enough to get Gosu out of his frozen state and jump out of the way. The gun created a huge hole in the floor. Gosu looked down at the hole and it almost looked bottomless.

"Holy hell…this thing means business!" Gosu said.

As soon as Gosu finished that statement, Tiger tried to stomp on him! Gosu managed to block his foot from crushing him, although it took all he had to keep his foot from crushing him. Gosu let go of his foot and jumped back. Sgt. Tiger's foot hit the floor, leaving a huge imprint in him. The mere thought of what those last two attacks would have done to him left Gosu a big bag of fear. The Tiger lifted his arms (well, really, arm and BIG FUCKING GUN) up and smashed them down to the ground. Gosu jumped out of the way, but the mere impact was enough to send Gosu flying in the air. With him vulnerable, Sgt. Tiger punched Gosu with his massive fist, which sent Gosu crashing down to the floor. He could barely even stand. Gosu weakly got back up and looked at the beast that was standing before him. How was he ever going to beat this thing?

"I would just give up if I were you!" Dr. Miro said through the intercom.

Gosu jumped up at him, but the monster swiped him away like a fly. Gosu kept flying, though, and managed to get in his face. He was pretty sure this thing didn't know what rock-paper-scissors was, so he just directly poked him the eye. Then, Gosu punched him hard in the stomach and actually managed to kick him in the air! However, Sgt. Tiger managed to regain control of himself in mid-air, and came crashing down to the floor. He grabbed Gosu by the leg, punched him, and then slammed him into the ground. Then he tossed him into a wall! Gosu got up, and then Sgt. Tiger fired another huge blast at him! Gosu once again dodged it, allowing it to blast a massive hole in the wall. The tiger went for another blast, but Gosu jumped out of the way and fired Kamehameha to repel it. Sgt. Tiger charged up for another blast, and it was here where Gosu came up with a plan. He dodged the next blast and then challenged the mutant Tiger.

"Hit me with your strongest blast possible!" Gosu said.

The Tiger complied. He lifted his arm/Big Fucking Gun up and charged up all of its power. With the hole in his arm exposed, Gosu fired a blast of his own. He shot a Kamehameha wave directly into the gun opening, which was enough to blow up Sgt. Tiger's arm! With the Tiger very weak, Gosu jumped up and kicked him hard in the head, which was enough to break his neck! The now dead Tiger hit the floor, leaving a huge impact. Gosu let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the window at Dr. Miro. Dr. Miro squealed in fear as Gosu flew up to the window and kicked it down.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me!" Gosu said.

"N-no!" Dr. Miro kicked a door down and grabbed a huge mech.

"You guys could be a little more creative, you know." Gosu remarked.

Miro commandeered the mech and charged the laser.

"DIE!"

He fired a laser blast at Gosu, which was child's play compared to Sgt. Tiger's. Gosu kicked the mech into a door.

"Oh come on, let's just get this over with! You're not tough at all – you're a complete bitch! Nothing but a lowly scientist!" Gosu said.

"What did you say?" Dr. Miro asked.

"You heard me! You don't have any balls at all!" Gosu said.

"Oh, really? Well allow me to prove you wrong!" Dr. Miro turned to a wall that had the number 4 written on it. He blasted it into pieces. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a black guy in his dorm room typing on his laptop…wait a minute, that's no random person, that's…ME! What the fuck is going on? Dr. Miro suddenly grabbed me from my laptop ! Oh shit, he's holding me hostage!

C'mon man, if you kill me, then this story is over!

"I don't care!" He replied. "I'm willing to do anything to prove Gosu wrong, if it means wiping this universe from existence! Gosu, if you make one move, I'll kill him!"

"Well, that wouldn't be too bad…"

WHAT?

"After all, this whole story is derivative as hell! I'm just an excuse for you to have a character like Yusuke Urameshi being the protagonist of Dragon Ball!" Gosu said.

Oh, come on, it's just harmless fan fiction! Think about it – if you attack, then this whole thing won't even matter because this fanfic will be incomplete – nobody will even know what happens after this!

"Good point. But you know I'll come up with a creative way to get you out of this!"

But how?

"Alright, Miro, shoot me!" Gosu challenged. Dr. Miro fired a blast at Gosu, but it went through him! Ah, the after-image technique! Gosu appeared behind Dr. Miro and kicked one of the mech's arms off, rescuing me from his grip! Then, he fired a Kamehameha at the mech, blowing it to pieces! There wasn't a trace of Dr. Miro left. Thanks, Gosu!

"So, uh, how are we gonna get you back to your world? The fourth wall is kinda destroyed."

Well, I'm the author! I'll just pull some random location of cement and bricks out of my ass. Go look in the closet!

Gosu opened the closet and found the bricks and cement. After a few minutes, the two of us finished up the new fourth wall! Thanks again, Gosu!

"No problem, man."

I walked behind the wall and once again resumed the role of lowly author. Oh, and since I'm the author, I erased that little encounter from Gosu's memory, so all he knows is that he defeated Dr. Miro.

"Alright, that mess is over. Now it's time for me to go after the next Dragon Ball!" Gosu yelled. He blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew off.

Gosu now tries to find the next Dragon Ball in his search. Who will the Black Tie Army send after him to thwart his search this time? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	38. Yes, It's an Acronym for DIE

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 38: Yes, It's an Acronym for DIE**

Gosu flew away from Dr. Miro's laboratory and off to wherever the next Dragon Ball was. He was spending all of this time and getting tangled up in all of this shit, yet he still hasn't found what he was looking for in the first place – the four star Dragon Ball. As long as he continued to go after that, he would remain a target of the Black Tie Army.

At the Black Tie HQ, Commander Black had learned of Cyber Gosu's defeat. He already sent a crew after the next Dragon Ball, but it was truly setting in that this Gosu kid was truly becoming a problem. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so Commander Black was prepared to do whatever was necessary to finally take him out. He made an important call, and was waiting for someone to arrive.

"I still can't believe that a _kid_ has taken out so many of our soldiers and has thrown this scheme into a frenzy." General Johnson remarked.

"QUIET!" Commander Black replied. "This is not the time to start dwelling on the past! We have to focus on what to do next, and that _will_ be killing the kid, and getting all seven Dragon Balls!"

"Uh, yes sir." General Johnson replied.

"Now, the crew that I sent after the other Dragon ball better not screw up!" Commander Black said.

Meanwhile, in a forest-like area that appeared to be a fortress, there were several groups of people doing various jobs around the area. In particular, one enthusiastic little boy was running around bagging different types of plants. A big, bulky man interrupted his work, however.

"Now, Muza, what did I tell you about taking plants? Different animals feed off of them." The man said.

"Oh, c'mon, dad, don't you know how much money you can make off of these things?" Muza replied.

"That's not important. You should try your best to respect the environment and the different creatures that inhabit it. The little animals live here, too." He explained.

"Alright, alright, whatever." He poured the plants out of the bag.

A group of men walked up to the two.

"Hey, Kaiga, how have you been lately?" One of them asked.

"Very well." Kaiga replied. "I've spent the last few months training so that I can finally make it to Basmati's plain."

"You're dead set on that, aren't you? I mean, you realize that…"

"…Nobody has made it to there in 50 years; yeah, I know good and well how difficult it will probably be to make it over there, but I don't care. I will be the first person in 50 years to make it." Kaiga proclaimed.

"Well, I wish you luck. You're more determined than anybody to train." His friend replied.

"My dad will make it, mark my words!" Muza exclaimed. "And when I get older, so will I!"

"Heh, you guys are both dreamers!" The other man said.

Little did they know, their conversation was about to be horribly interrupted. Somewhere in this forest was a Dragon Ball, and the soldiers who Commander Black sent after it were making their way to the forest. Kaiga and the others took notice of the planes that were getting ready to land in the area. Rather than making a normal landing, of course, the Black Tie Soldiers chose to abruptly crash their planes into the area, thus destroying trees.

"Who are these people?" Kaiga asked.

The men came out of the planes, and Kaiga immediately had words for them.

"How dare you destroy the trees! What have you all come here for?" Kaiga asked.

One of his friends noticed the logo that appeared on the plane and the men's suits.

"Wait, th-that's the Black Tie Army!" He exclaimed.

"Black Tie Army? What sort of business do we have with _you_ guys?" Kaiga asked. Muza hid behind his leg.

The leader of the troops smiled. "It is because you all have the Dragon Ball! Hand it over!"

"A Dragon Ball?" Kaiga asked.

Muza had an idea of what he was talking about. "Wait, do you mean this thing?" Muza pulled out an orange ball with four stars on it – the Four Star Dragon Ball!

"That's it! Hand it over, kid!" The soldier demanded.

"No way, I'm planning on selling this!" Muza said.

Before anything else could happen, several men in the area, armed with weapons, ran to the scene.

"What's going on here?" One of them asked. He had a beard, and was well-built.

"Kousho!" Kaiga exclaimed. "What are you all doing here?"

"Yay, uncle Kousho!" Muza yelled.

"We saw these guys crash into the area. We know they're looking for trouble." Kousho explained.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" The Black Tie soldier challenged.

"Kousho, let me help you!" Kaiga offered.

"By all means. What about the rest of you guys?" Kousho asked, pointing at the guys who Kaiga was previously talking to.

"Hell yeah! Let's get them!" One of them said.

"You people are all fools. Let's get them, boys!" The Black Tie Army Soldier said.

Kaiga and his friends and the Black Tie Army soldiers all charged at each other and engaged in an all-out war. There were hand-to-hand fights, shootouts; just about anything you can imagine. Of course, the fight was not without casualties – men from both sides were killed. Kaiga was doing a good job of taking out troops, and Kousho's armed men were certainly doing excellent. They shot down troops one by one. Muza watched on in awe, hoping he would one day be able to engage in this kind of warfare. The situation was starting to get out of control. Kaiga noticed that trees were being destroyed, but he considered it a necessary evil – he could always grow new ones once this threat was taken out. One of the Black Tie Army soldiers managed to sneak back into the plane and looked for better weapons. In his search, he found a rocket launcher! He got a maniacal smile on his face and came roaring out of the plane.

"ALL OF YOU BASTARDS ARE DEAD!" He yelled, laughing maniacally.

Kaiga knew good and well what that could do.

"MUZA! RUN FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" Kaiga exclaimed.

Muza listened and ran away, but far enough so that he could still see what was going on. The Black Tie soldier fired the rocket off. Kaiga and some of the Black Tie soldiers managed to jump into hiding, but everyone else was not so lucky. The rocket created a huge explosion that wiped out almost everything in its line of fire. Kaiga emerged from the bushes and was shocked by the scene. Some people were vaporized, while there were a few corpses scattered as well. What shocked him most was Kousho's laid out body. He ran up to him, and discovered that he was missing a leg!

"Kousho!" Kaiga yelled.

Kousho managed to wake up. It was amazing that he was still alive.

"H-hey, big bro…" He said, coughing up blood. "This day sure did take a turn for the worse, huh?"

"Kousho, get a hold of yourself!" Kaiga yelled.

"Heh, you were lucky. I-I h-had to be an idiot and wait until the last minute to escape…" He said, chuckling weakly.

"You're not gonna die out here, you hear me?" Kaiga said.

"Oh, don't give me that sentimental bullshit…I-I'll li-li-" Before Kousho could finish that statement, a Black Tie Army soldier shot him in the chest! Kousho's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kaiga couldn't believe what just happened; his brother was killed!

"K-KOUSHOOOO!"

Muza ran to the scene. "N-no, Uncle Kousho, you can't be dead!"

The Black Tie Army soldiers were laughing. "I guess it's just you two now, huh?" One of them said.

Kaiga stood up, but something was different about him. His entire body was glowing!

"You bastards…!" He yelled.

"What are you going to do?" One of the Black Tie soldiers taunted.

Kaiga stormed up to the man and punched a hole through him! The remaining soldiers were shocked, but remained put. The started firing bullets, but Kaiga, in his rage, ran through them like they were nothing, withstanding the bullets, and killed each soldier one by one!

"D-Dad…" Muza said. He never saw his father get this angry. Little did he know, however, a Black Tie Army soldier was behind him! He grabbed Muza and pointed a gun at him. Kaiga turned around and had no idea what to do now.

"Don't come any closer or else I'll blow this boy's brains out! You wouldn't want that, would you?" He threatened.

Kaiga had no choice. "N-no, let him go!"

The Black Tie soldier dragged Muza into the plane. Another one of the soldiers retreated to a second plane and flew off…

…However, at that moment, Gosu was just arriving into the area. He saw the smoke and fire coming from there.

"Dammit, it looks like the Black Tie guys already got here! And it looks like they attacked whoever lived here! Shit!" Gosu exclaimed.

The plane flew into the air, and Gosu knew what he had to do. The second plane, which had a kidnapped Muza, quickly followed. Muza was hanging from the bottom.

"They're holding a little kid hostage?" Gosu yelled. He gathered his Ki and cuffed his hands together.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Gosu fired a Kamehameha at the first plane, blowing it to bits. Then, he flew to the second plane. He flew under it and grabbed Muza.

"Don't worry, kid, I'll get you out of here!" Gosu said.

He fired another blast at the second plane, but only so it could blast a hole in it. Gosu flew through the whole in the plane and took out the soldier. Then, he pulled the Dragon Ball from his pocket. With the plane crashing down, Gosu quickly flew out of it. Then, he took a look at the Dragon Ball.

"I finally found it! The four star ball!" He exclaimed. He was relieved. After spending all of that time looking for the four star ball, he finally found it!

"So, kid, where do you live?" Gosu asked.

"J-just fly straight down…" He replied.

Kaiga saw everything that happened. He couldn't believe that the boy was able to destroy those planes so easily. Gosu flew down with Muza and looked at the area. He saw the corpses, the destroyed trees, and everything else that was messed up as a result of the Black Tie Army's raid.

"Wow, what happened here?" Gosu asked.

"Th-that was incredible!" Kaiga said. "Thank you for rescuing my son!"

"No problem! Who are you, anyway?" Gosu asked.

"My name is Kaiga, and this is my son, Muza." Kaiga replied.

"And I'm Son Gosu." Gosu replied.

"You were amazing out there!" Muza said. "You fired a blast out of your hands!"

"Lemme guess, the Black Tie Army came here?" Gosu asked.

"Indeed. They killed all of my friends…" Kaiga replied.

"What were they here for?" Gosu asked.

"This thing called a Dragon Ball." He replied.

Gosu pulled his four Dragon Balls out of his pocket. "You mean these things?"

"My word…what are those things?" Kaiga asked.

"They're Dragon Balls. There are seven in all, and when you get them together, a Dragon comes out and grants you two wishes!" Gosu explained.

"Well then, no wonder such horrible men would want them." Kaiga said. He walked over to the battlefield and took a look at all of the dead bodies. These were his friends, his family, all murdered in one fell swoop.

"I-I can't believe it…all of them gone." Kaiga said.

"A horrible thing happened here. I'm so sorry." Gosu consoled.

"It's not your fault. I am eternally grateful for you at least saving my son." Kaiga replied.

"Hey, how about I help you guys bury your friends? They deserve to be treated with respect." Gosu said.

"Why, thank you." Kaiga replied.

Meanwhile, ath the Black Tie Army HQ, the man who Commander Black was waiting for finally arrived. He was a black man, at least 7 feet tall, bald, and was wearing shades and a black suit. He opened the door to Commander Black's control room.

"Ah…I've been expecting you!" Commander Black replied.

"Please to meet you. I am Darryl Isaiah Evans, the contract killer that you hired." He explained.

"Ah, I've been expecting you!" Commander Black replied.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Darryl asked.

Just then, a man bust through the door – Colonel Rogers!

"Colonel Rogers? What the hell are you doing here?" Commander Black asked.

"S-sir, I-I am sorry, I failed!" Colonel Rogers said. "I was unable to get the Dragon ball!"

"Shove it, I don't want to hear it! I have zero tolerance for failure!" Commander Black said.

"B-but sir, I can make it up to you!" Colonel Rogers offered.

Commander Black took a moment to think. This would be a good way to see if Darryl was worth anything. "I'll tell you what – I'll let you live – _if_ you can defeat this guy!" Commander Black said.

"Alright, then, I'll prove my worth to you, Commander Black!" Rogers proclaimed.

"Oh my,, I didn't think I would be fighting this early." Darryl said. He and Colonel Rogers faced off.

"Um, Mr. Evans, aren't you going to take your suit off?" Commander Black asked.

"No need." Darryl replied.

"Are you trying to mock me? I'll show you!" Colonel Rogers ran after Darryl. However, Darryl seemingly vanished and then appeared behind Rogers! Rogers turned around, and then Commander Black plucked him in the forehead. However, this wasn't an ordinary pluck. As a matter of fact, the force of the pluck was enough to knock off the entire top half of Colonel Rogers' head!

Commander Black lit up. "Oh, my! I see you are _very_ strong! You're more than sufficient for the job I want you to do!"

"Thank you sir. Now what am I really here for?" Darryl asked.

Commander Black handed over a picture of Gosu to him. "You see this kid? You are to kill him and take his Dragon Balls!"

"I recognize this kid. He won second place in the World Martial Arts Tournament. A breeding ground of amateurs!" Darryl remarked.

"I guess he is, by your standards!" Commander Black replied. "Anyway, make sure you take the Dragon Balls he has and bring them here! They are orange orbs with stars on them!"

"I see." Darryl replied.

Commander Black put the map on display. "Do you see where these four Dragon Balls are gathered? Go there!"

"Ah, I know where this is." Darryl replied. "But before I leave, we need to have one important end of the deal worked out – my pay."

"Oh, I'll give you anything you want!" Commander Black replied.

"Excellent. My starting salary is 10 million zeni." Darryl explained.

"Ten…million…zeni?" Commander Black asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, uh, no, I'll have it for you in due time!" Commander Black replied.

"Excellent. I guess I'll be going, now." Darryl said. He lit a cigar and pulled out a black umbrella. Then, he opened up the window and jumped out, using the umbrella as a flying mechanism. He flew over to Gosu's location at high speed.

"He better not fail me…" Commander Black said.

Gosu and Kaiga finished burying all of the bodies. They both gave a moment of silence for the fallen fighters.

"This is so horrible. I promise, I'll avenge your friends!" Gosu said.

"I give you your best wishes – again, thank you for saving Muza." Kaiga said.

Gosu was about to leave, until he sensed a very strong Ki.

"Wait, someone is coming!" Gosu said.

"No, don't tell me another one of those soldiers is coming!" Kaiga said.

Gosu looked in the air and it was a tall man with an umbrella – Darryl! He flew down to the area and got a good look at the three people standing before him.

"Hello, all. My name is Darryl Isaiah Evans. How are you all doing today?" He asked.

"What are you here for? Judging from your Ki, you're not a normal person!" Gosu replied.

"You're right. I am a contract killer hired by the Black Tie Army, and luckily for you, I'm actually here to take you out!" Darryl replied.

"What!" Gosu exclaimed.

"Did I mispronounce a word? I'm here to kill you, my friend." Darryl calmly replied. "Look, it's nothing personal. This is just my job and I am paid very well for it."

"You must be out of your fucking mind!" Gosu replied. "You're not killing anyone! Bring it on!"

"No." Kaiga replied. "Let me fight him."

"But why?" Gosu asked.

"_I_ am going to avenge my fallen friends." Kaiga explained. "Step aside."

"Well, be careful, I guess." Gosu replied.

"Well, well, it looks like I'll be killing two people today." Darryl said.

"That's enough! Prepare for battle!" Kaiga yelled. He ran at Darryl and threw several punches at him. However, Darryl, was dodging them with ease. He jumped behind Kaiga and nonchalantly kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Well, you're certainly an above average fighter. An ordinary person would have lost his head." Darryl commented.

Kaiga got back up. "Why, you…!"

Kaiga once again went on the offensive. He went for a kick, but Darryl blocked it with his finger tip! He then used the force of his finger to send Kaiga flying into a tree!

"Dad!" Muza yelled.

"Kaiga, this guy might be too much for you! Let me help you out!" Gosu yelled.

"No, I'll do this on my own!" Kaiga said, getting back up from push.

"I'll tell you what – how about I fight you using only my left hand?" Darryl offered.

"I don't care how you choose to fight me! Just bring it on!" Kaiga dismissed.

"Left handed it is!" Darryl said.

Kaiga jumped up at him and attempted more punches, but alas, Darryl had no trouble dodging them. He jumped up in the air, and Kaiga followed. He went for another punch, but Darryl jumped down to the ground. Kaiga followed him, although his tenacity was fatal this time. Kaiga was within an inch's distance of Darryl, who extended his left arm out. His hand stabbed straight through Kaiga's chest! And then, to top it off, he ripped his heart out!

"DAD!" Muza yelled.

"That son of a bitch! He killed him!" Gosu exclaimed.

Kaiga fell to the ground, now a lifeless corpse. Muza ran after him.

"Dad, no! I-it can't be…! You can't die!" Muza yelled. He was crying profusely

Darryl sighed. "Alas, such senseless killing. It pains my heart to have taken that man's life."

Gosu was furious. "How dare you! How dare you kill his father!"

"Well, I guess that just leaves you, the main course. I trust that you don't plan on actually trying to fight me, do you?" Darryl asked.

"I'm not going to fight you – I'm going to kill you!" Gosu said.

"Oh boy, you _do_ want to fight. I don't want to brutally kill _another_ person. Oh well." Darryl said.

_Gosu, don't do it!_ Muza thought.

Gosu handed the other three Dragon Balls to Muza. "Keep these. I absolutely have to take care of the four star ball, so I'll keep that with myself." Muza took the three balls.

Gosu immediately went on the attack. He sent a flurry of punches to Darryl, and this time, he had to put some effort into dodging them. Darryl jumped up in the air, and Gosu followed him, managing to catch him with a tornado kick! Darryl fell down and spat out some blood.

"Alright then, this boy actually is tough. I might have to fight somewhat seriously." Darryl said.

Gosu came flying at him and threw several kicks at him. Darryl blocked some of them, but then Gosu came out of nowhere and attempted to punch him. Darryl managed to block it, but Gosu's strength managed to push him back. Darryl let go, allowing Gosu to catch him with a solid punch to the face! Gosu went for a punch to the stomach, but Darryl managed to grab his arm and tossed him into the air. He jumped up at him and kicked him in the face, sending Gosu to the ground. He followed up by stomping on his stomach! He was about to stab Gosu with his arm, but Gosu managed to grab it and dropkicked Darryl into a tree! He flew up to Darryl and then hit him with several punches, although Darryl managed to dodge a kick before jumping up in the air. However, Gosu wasn't done yet. He did the usual stance while gathering his Ki…

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAA!" Gosu fired a large Kamehameha at Darryl! A startled Darryl let his arm out, although the Kamehameha hit him, creating a big explosion! Muza looked on in awe.

"Wow, Gosu, you really are great!" He ran up to Gosu to thank him. "You avenged my dad!"

However, Gosu wasn't so relieved. "This fight's not over yet."

He was right. When the smoke cleared, Darryl was in the air, with his arm still out, although his suit was completely trashed. All that was left was a ripped up shirt and black pants.

"Alright, kid, it's about time I ended this!" Darryl yelled. He flexed his muscles, growing them out to a huge degree. Then, he jumped down to the ground. Gosu jumped at him, but Darryl swatted him like a fly. Then he delivered several explosive punches to Gosu's stomach! He grabbed Gosu like a ragdoll and then tossed him into a tree! He wasn't done just yet, either. He gave Gosu a spinning kick, hitting him several times in succession. Gosu hit the ground hard, and then Darryl stepped on both of his legs! He then grabbed Gosu by the neck and slammed him into the tree several times! Gosu slipped down and was standing on his knees. He was a bloody mess. Darryl gave him several more punches. He looked down at Gosu, who was still alive. He looked up and then spat in Darryl's face! Then, he kicked Darryl back! However, all this did was enrage Darryl. He hit Gosu with a tremendous punch and tossed him to the ground. When Gosu got up, Darryl gathered his Ki and pointed his finger like a gun.

"BAKU BLAST!"

Darryl fired a huge blast that hit Gosu! Gosu was engulfed in the light and screaming at the top of his lungs. It was a direct hit.

"Gosu!" Muza yelled.

Gosu, seemingly lifeless, fell to the ground. He wasn't moving at all.

"Little bastard. He ruined my clothes." Darryl said. "But I suppose the deed is done."

Darryl walked up to Muza. "Now I'll be needing those three 'Dragon Balls.'" Darryl said.

After seeing what he just did to Gosu, all Muza could do was hand them over. Darryl gladly accepted them.

"Thank you, little boy. Now I'll be going." Darryl picked up his umbrella and flew off with the Dragon Balls.

What is this? Gosu has been completely defeated, as the deadly Hitman Darryl managed to overpower him! Is he dead, or alive? Is this the end of Gosu! Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	39. Basmati Mountain

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 39: Basmati Mountain**

Darryl headed back to the Black Tie HQ. He utterly defeated Gosu and retrieved the three Dragon Balls that Commander Black requested. Sure, he was anticipating his paycheck, but Gosu wrecked his suit! He had to get that fixed soon. Darryl landed at the HQ and walked back up to the control room.

"Ah, he's back already?" Commander Black asked. "Let him in!"

One of the guards opened the door and Darryl, wrecked suit and all, came in with the three balls. Commander Black was elated.

"Excellent work, Mr. Evans! You were certainly worth all of that money!" Commander Black said.

"Thank you. Now, about my money – will you be paying upfront, or will I have to set a deadline?" Darryl asked.

"Wait, don't get so hasty yet." Commander Black counted the Dragon Balls. He knew that Gosu previously had three, and he sent his men after a fourth one. So how come he only had three? "There's still one Dragon ball missing. Did you forget about the fourth one?"

"All that kid had was those three." Darryl replied. "Maybe he was hiding it, I don't know…"

"Well, go after it! I want all four!" Commander Black demanded.

"Okay, okay. But just so you know, I like to look nice when I do my jobs. Therefore, that fourth 'Dragon Ball' is going to have to wait until I get a new suit." Darryl said.

"Are you kidding me? Go after it, now!" Commander Black yelled.

"You're not my boss. I can do this task at my discretion. After all, you _do_ want the Dragon Balls in the end, right? Now that the kid's dead, it's not like anyone is in your way, right?" Darryl asked.

Well he certainly made a lot of sense. Even Commander Black had to concede that he was right. "Alright, fine. But don't forget that I'm paying you!"

Darryl opened up his umbrella and flew away to the nearest tailor. He landed in a city and looked around at all of the different stores.

"This place doesn't look all that refined. I certainly wouldn't find a mall where I can just buy a suit. No matter; I always like the finest made ones." Darryl said

Darryl looked around and found a store that had a few suits hanging in the window. He figured he found what he was looking for and entered the store.

"Alright, this looks like it's just the place I need…" Darryl said. He went up to the cash register, although nobody was there. "Hello, anyone there? I am a customer!"

A short, bald man came out. "Oh, well hello there, sir. Welcome!"

"Hello. I'd like to request a suit. Make it all black, and on the back of the blazer, stich the word "DIE" in it." Darryl explained.

"Is that all you'll need, sir?" The tailor asked.

"Yes, sir. How long will it take?" Darryl asked.

"I'd estimate about 2-3 days." He replied.

"3 days? Oh well, I suppose it would take that long to produce a quality suit. I'll see you then." Darryl said. He left the store and looked for a hotel. "I'll need somewhere to stay until then…"

He found a pretty decent looking hotel and got a room set up for him. He sat down on the bed and took his cell phone out and called Commander Black.

"Hello, Commander, are you there?" He asked.

Commander Black answered. "Yes, Darryl. What is it?""

"My suit will be ready in three days. That is when I will give you your Dragon Ball." Darryl explained.

"Three days? You're kidding me!" Commander Black protested.

"Hey, don't hate the player; hate the game." Darryl said before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Junsei, Chitsu, and Kansho decided to go to Master Krillin's island. They also stopped to pick up Panko, as Junsei wanted to introduce Krillin to everyone. They landed on the island, where Krillin was standing, with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, Krillin!" Junsei said as he hopped out of the plane. Krillin didn't reply.

"What's wrong?" Junsei asked.

"It's Gosu. His Ki has practically diminished!" Krillin replied.

"What! Are you serious!" Junsei replied in shock. "What could've happened to him!"

"I don't know, but there's something seriously wrong…" Krillin said.

Chitsu, Panko, and Kansho got out of the plane and walked over to the scene.

"Wait, what about Gosu?" Chitsu asked.

"He's in serious trouble." Krillin said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. Gosu always gets himself out of these bad situations." Chitsu said.

Master Roshi came out of the house. He looked around and the first thing that caught his attention was Chitsu.

"Oh…MY!" Master Roshi ran up to Chitsu and buried his face in her chest! Chitsu responded by slapping the shit out of him.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I kinda lost control o-of myself…" Master Roshi replied.

"Why is ever man around me a pervert?" Chitsu complained.

That was enough to lighten up the situation. They all had a good laugh.

"Heh, Chitsu, this is Master Roshi!" Junsei said.

"Wait, _you're_ Master Roshi? You were the guy that trained Krillin, didn't you?" Kansho asked.

"That's _Master_ Krillin to you, kid!" Krillin retorted.

"Aw, you just don't want to be in my shadow!" Master Roshi teased.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Krillin replied.

While everyone else was laughing, Junsei looked out at the ocean. _Will Gosu be okay?_

Retasu also felt Gosu's drop in Ki. He was training in a wasteland. "Heh, Son's Ki is barely even present. That idiot finally went in over his head. Looks like that rematch may never come…"

Back at the forest, all Muza could do was look on in horror. What a day this turned out to be. Almost everybody he knew was killed. And most importantly, his dad was, too. Everything finally came down on him, and all he could was cry his eyes out. What was he going to do, now? There was nothing left for him, now. While he was sobbing, he heard something. Muza looked around to see what it was, but there was nothing. Maybe someone was coming to take _him_ out? Muza didn't even want to think about that. He looked over at Gosu's body, which he was sure was lifeless, too. However, he took a closer look at him. Was it just him or was Gosu's leg moving? He ran over to look at Gosu's body, and now his arm was starting to move, too.

"Is he alive?" Muza asked.

Finally, Gosu weakly opened his eyes and sat up! He really was alive!

"Gosu!" Muza yelled excitedly.

Gosu was very incredibly weak. He was barely even aware of where he was. "Oh, man, what happened?"

"Don't you remember? That guy came and killed my father! And then he almost killed _you_!" Muza replied.

"That's right! Where is that guy?" Gosu got up, but quickly fell back down thanks to his injuries.

"Oh yeah, and he took those 'Dragon Balls,' or whatever you call it!" Muza explained.

"WHAT! No way!" Gosu checked his pocket. The four star ball was still there. "At least he didn't take the four star ball…"

Muza was still weeping. Gosu looked over at him and felt horrible. He failed to avenge his father and all of his friends. But he wasn't just going to sit there and let Darryl get away with his crimes and his Dragon Balls. He knew he had to make him pay.

"Dammit, he's just too strong! I was no match for him! There has to be some way for me to get stronger and beat him!" Gosu said.

"I-I think I know a way!" Muza said, wiping his tears.

"Really? I have to know!" Gosu said.

"I don't know if it'll work, though…" Muza replied.

"I don't care, just tell me!" Gosu said.

"Well, it's this thing called Basmati's Trail. Y'see, this village is known as the "Basmati Village" and his named after this huge mountain. They say that the person who lies at the top of the mountain is an incredible martial arts master. My father's been training for years so he could climb the mountain. The problem is, the weather is horrible. The temperatures are unbearably cold all year round!" Muza explains.

Gosu thought about it. This was the only way for him to train at the moment. If he sat around and did nothing, then that Darryl guy would go unpunished for killing Kaiga. And not only that, but he wasn't going to let him get away with defeating him in a fight!

"Tell me where this mountain is." Gosu said.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to climb the mountain?" Muza asked.

"Of course I am." Gosu replied.

"But you're so weak!" He said.

"That doesn't matter to me! I have to get stronger, understand?" Gosu said.

"Alright ten, I guess I'll show you the way. Follow me."

The two of them walked over to a darker end of the forest, which got progressively colder. Gosu was visibly weak, which gave Muza some doubts. But he was determined. They eventually made it to a sign, which was close to a house. The mountain was _massive_. It had to have been over 1,000 feet.

"I'll give you a jacket so you can withstand the cold." Muza said. He ran into the house and grabbed a jacket from there and passed it to Gosu.

"Thanks. I'll definitely be needing that." Gosu said as he put it on. It was very large, and furry.

"Alright, I'm off, now." Gosu said.

"Good, luck, Gosu!" Muza yelled.

Gosu walked up to the mountain and waved at Muza.

"I hope he makes it…"

Gosu began climbing and immediately felt the cold. It was overwhelming, especially combined with how weak he was. This was going to be a _very_ long walk, but dammit, he was going to do it for Muza. He climbed up at a fast pace, but not too fast or else he'd burn himself out. Well, _burn_ wouldn't be the appropriate word to use considering this weather, but you get the idea. Gosu climbed and climbed, and of course he didn't see the top of the mountain at all. Considering the size, he figured there were some areas where he could walk freely and lay down if he wanted. But there was no time to worry about that. The wind was starting to push Gosu back, which made climbing all the more difficult. Gosu realized that it probably would've been a good idea to bring water with him. But then again, it probably would've frozen, anyway. Gosu continued the endless climbing. Rocks were starting to fall on him now. Gosu did his best to withstand the shots, though. The snowy weather persisted while Gosu was sneezing. The temperature was definitely somewhere below zero.

_Shit, I should've brought a pen and paper so I can write a journal of this and sell it!_ Gosu thought. Even at a time like this, he was still joking. Gosu climbed up another ridge and found an open trail. At least it was a break from climbing. As soon as Gosu got on the surface he stopped to pant. His arms and legs were already sore. _I should've brought Senzu beans with me…_ He walked down the trail as the blizzard started intensifying. The wind was pushing him back further and further, so he put more strength into his walking. But with each step, it felt like what little energy he had was being sucked away from him. He looked at the path ahead of him, and all he could see was a cliff; which meant more climbing. Gosu sighed and climbed up the structure. He sneezed at least 10 times while he climbed up there. Gosu was once again back on solid ground, but the blizzard was once again overtaking him. The wind was strong enough to damn near shove Gosu, causing him to fall to the ground. On top of that, the cold was making his hands numb. He took his gloves off and rubbed his hands together to build up heat before quickly putting the gloves back on. Gosu walked along even as the wind keep forcing him back. Gosu walked by and heard some sort of wailing.

"What the hell is that?" Gosu asked.

He turned to around and walked over to the sound of the wailing. He saw a shadow lying down on the ground. As it became more clear, he saw what appeared to be a wolf. He looked more closely at it, and it looked to be struck down with an injured leg.

"Oh man, poor guy. He must've been here for a long time." Gosu said.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Maybe if he climbed up to the top, this Basmati guy can heal him?

"Don't worry, I'll get you help!" Gosu picked the wolf up and carried him on his back. Now he had an extra load on his back as he marched. He climbed up another cliff in the mountain, and this one was the steepest one yet. Gosu felt it was his duty to help the poor animal out, and hopefully it would live through this mini-journey. Gosu had to stop to pant again. He climbed up the mountain but a huge gust knocked him back again. This gust was stronger than the previous ones – it caused him to slip down. The wolf started slipping off of Gosu's back. Gosu tried to grab onto the wolf's tail to keep him from falling down, but the gust was too overwhelming. Another strong gust hit him, causing him to let go of the wolf. Gosu's eyes almost popped out of his head. The wolf took the long plunge down, leaving Gosu with a dilemma. He decided to push his journey to Basmati to rescue the wolf. He quickly ran down the mountain and jumped! He saw the wolf and frantically grabbed his leg. Then, he grabbed onto a branch and used it to spring up and grabbed another ridge higher up in the mountain. He kept climbing, and climbing, and climbing. It was night at this point. Gosu's face was red. He had to stop almost every other second to pant or cough. He kept a tight grip on the wolf as he at last walked on another solid trail. This one was unfortunately very short, so he was back to climbing in no time. Gosu felt unbelievably weak. It continued the song and dance for hours. Climb a cliff, walk on solid ground, climb again. The only thing driving him was determination. But his light at the end of the tunnel seemed to be in sight now. He could see what resembled a mountain peak! If he wasn't constantly slipping in and out of consciousness, he would've cheered.

Gosu climbed up the mountain, but his left arm pretty much gave out. Now he was climbing with just one arm and an injured wolf on his back. The end of the mountain was coming closer and closer, but with each climb up, just a little bit more of his strength withered away. He finally made it to the end. However, he couldn't even feel his arms anymore. The last climb was the hardest! Using his last ounce of strength, he was able to climb onto the peak! Gosu immediately fell down and went unconscious. Some man appeared before him…

Gosu has successfully climbed up Basmati Mountain! Is this person or thing really a martial arts master? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	40. Aww, it's a Rabbit!

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 40: Awww, a Rabbit! Oh wait, he's a sage?**

Gosu woke up after passing out from the severe cold. He was under a blanket and looked over and saw a small fire in a wooden room.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked.

"Hey look, he's finally up." A voice said. Gosu turned around and saw what looked to be…a gray rabbit? "I'm amazed you actually managed to climb up the mountain. Nobody's done that in 150 years!"

"Wait, who are you?" Gosu asked.

"I'm Basmati." He replied.

"Wait a minute, _you're_ Basmati, the alleged martial arts master? You're just a little rabbit!" Gosu asked.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover! Just because I look like a cuddly animal doesn't mean I'm weak! I _am_ a martial arts master, as you've heard." Basmati replied.

"You better not be pullin' my leg…" Gosu said. Then he remembered the wolf he rescued. "Wait, what happened to that wolf?"

"Oh, he'll be alright. I taped up his leg wound and he should be fine in a few days." Basmati replied.

"Well, that's good. But what about this training? What are you going to do?" Gosu asked.

"Don't be so hasty, kid. You're in no condition to be doing anything right now. You need to eat something, first." Basmati said.

Gosu lit up. "Really! I haven't eaten in a while!" Gosu exclaimed.

"Follow me." Basmati directed. He walked out of that room and into what looked like a kitchen. He directed Gosu to the table where a plate was waiting for him. Gosu sat down, although all he had was rice.

"Wait, it's just rice? And why is it so long?" Gosu asked.

"Hey, they don't call me Basmati for nothing! Just eat it!" Basmati retorted.

Gosu grabbed the spoon and took a few bites. As soon as the rice fell to his stomach, Gosu felt very different. All of a sudden his strength shot back to him. But not only did he have his normal strength back, but he had…even more power!

"Wow, this is better than a Senzu bean!" Gosu exclaimed in amazement.

"Not really." Basmati replied. "My rice has the same effect as the Senzu beans. You just seem to have some sort of strange trait that makes your strength grow when recovering from an injury."

"Wait, how do you know about Senzu beans?" Gosu asked.

"Well, that's because I'm part of the same race as the man who created them, Korin." Basmati replied. "We all share different recipes and techniques."

"Korin? I remember Master Krillin talked about him before." Gosu said.

"Ah, Master Krillin. You want to know something cool? _He_ was the first and so far only person to climb up this mountain!" Basmati said.

"Really? But I'm sure at that point, he had no use for any further training, right? I mean, couldn't he have just flown up there?" Gosu asked.

"Well, I first came to this planet about 180 years ago. The planet I used to serve in got destroyed by a freak meteor shower, and luckily I had enough foresight to fly over to this planet in time before we all got screwed. I took claim to this mountain and established a set of rules – no flying. It's a test of endurance, to keep any idiot who merely has a basic grasp of Ki from getting here." Basmati explain.

"So then why did Krillin come here, anyway?" Gosu asked.

"He went through two ordeals. The first was the one you're going to experience, and the second was so he could obtain the immortality elixir." Basmati explained.

"Ah, so that's why he's immortal." Gosu said.

"Of course, it's just an immortality elixir, not invulnerability, so he can still get _killed_, he just doesn't die of anything natural." Basmati continued.

"So what's the first ordeal?" Gosu asked. "It has to be quick, because-"

"Yeah I know, that big black guy named Darryl beat the crap out of you in a fight and killed that little kid's father." Basmati interrupted.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Gosu asked. He was amaze at how he knew the details.

"Well, I'm a sage. I watch over the stuff that happens in this world. I already knew you were climbing up this mountain, although I wasn't sure you'd actually make it up." Basmati explained.

"Oh, okay. So anyway, what will I be doing?" Gosu asked.

"It's pretty simple, really." Basmati said. He grabbed raised his arm and formed a ball of Ki. "Here, catch." Basmati tossed the ball over to Gosu.

"I don't get it. What am I supposed to do?" Gosu asked.

Basmati sighed. "Well, first, let's step outside…this may get a little messy, after all."

Basmati left the house and Gosu followed. _Messy? What the fuck is this rabbit planning on doing?_

The outside area was very dark and snowy, although not as cold as the climb up.

"Alright, now place the blast in your stomach." Basmati directed.

"Place in my stomach? You want me to eat it or something?" Gosu asked.

"No, just push it against your stomach." Basmati replied.

Gosu pressed the blast against his stomach, causing the blast to be absorbed into him. Gosu figured something magical would happen, but instead…nothing.

"I don't get it? What's the ordeal?" Gosu asked. "C'mon, this is nothing! Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids!" Gosu joked.

Basmati was unamused. "Y'know, just for that, I'm going to make this twice as bad." Basmati snapped his fingers and turned around…

…and that was when the ball started to take effect. It spread throughout Gosu's body. However, it was an overwhelming amount of Ki. Gosu immediately collapsed to the ground and it felt like all of his bones were about to break. He even felt blood coming from his arms. Basmati went back to the house.

"That technique is usually done to blow a lesser opponent to bits. If Gosu's worth anything, he'll be able to make that Ki his own." Basmati remarked.

Gosu was rolling around on the ground screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain was excruciating. Gosu felt like his whole body was going to explode into thousands of tiny pieces. He at least had a bit of an idea of what was happening. Basmati added a huge amount of Ki to him, and now his job was to withstand the force of the Ki and contain it within his body. But how could he? This was an amount of Ki that he never felt in his life. It was certainly beyond his limits. So how was he going to be able to somehow keep it from destroying him? Gosu continued rolling around in extreme pain as he tried to somehow beat the Ki out. He repeatedly smashed his fist against a rock just so he could have something to keep his body going. He collapsed to his knees and let out a blood curdling scream. Either this was going to be Gosu's end or a new beginning. It was all up to whether he was man enough to withstand all of this power.

Meanwhile, Krillin looked on at the sky. He knew exactly what was going on with Gosu.

"Well I'll be…Basmati's ordeal, eh?" He remarked. "I think it was too easy for him to even consider taking that on…"

Kansho and Chitsu were sitting in Master Roshi's house watching some cartoon.

"This is just a crappy ripoff of Yu Yu Hakusho. Something else must be on." Kansho said before changing the channel.

Uh…

…anyway, Gosu continued trying his damndest to conquer this Ki technique. He knew he _had_ to find a way to beat this. If he died right here, then the whole search for the four-star ball would be for nothing. Sure, the Black Tie Army would never see their goal since they'd still be missing the four star ball, but still. He didn't want to fail Muza, and more importantly, he wanted to get some good old fashioned revenge against Darryl for nearly killing him in the fight. He had to prove to himself that he could defeat him. And if he couldn't handle a measly ball of Ki, then what was he really worth? Sure, he'll be dead is he succumbs to the power, but that would be a horrible way to go out. He tried to find a way to concentrate the Ki, but there was a billion things racing around in his mind – he was in no condition to gather the required amount of focus to even do anything like that. Flashes of Ki were starting to shoot from his body as he continued rolling around and smashing into things. Basmati observed what was going on.

"Let's see if you can prove yourself, kid…" Basmati said. He remembered when Krillin first arrived to his house. Krillin had obviously gone through a lot, but he wanted to get stronger and was dedicated to becoming a martial arts teacher. In fact, he actually didn't have much trouble absorbing the Ki. He just had to clear his mind and focus the Ki throughout his body. Basmati knew that Gosu was going to have a significant amount of difficulty adding that amount of power to his body. But he knew that Gosu was going to have to be able to endure great pains in order to get anywhere, so this was going to be the perfect test for him. The wolf that Gosu brought along with him jumped up to the window and looked along with Basmati.

Gosu's whole body was glowing at this point. He still felt like he was in extreme pain. He crouched down to ground and banged his fist against it. He watched the beads of sweat drop as even his eyes were glowing now. He was leaving huge cracks in the ground and let out another blast of light from his body that completely vaporized a tree. Gosu struggled to his feet before stumbling back down to the ground again. The pain wasn't going away any time soon. Gosu stood back up yet again and flexed his muscles. He could now feel the Ki surging throughout his body. He still felt like a wreck, but this was certainly an improvement. He felt like he had finally found a way of containing this huge amount of Ki. Gosu then let out a huge yell as his whole body glowed with Ki. The glow exploded into a huge burst of light. Basmati knew what that indicated – he did it!

When the flash of light faded, Gosu was standing in the middle of the land, staring at his palms. He was covered in scars, yet he felt stronger than he had ever been.

"I…I did it…" Gosu said before collapsing. Basmati chuckled as he went outside and dragged Gosu back into his house.

"Kid, you're probably gonna be out for a while, so savor this sleep. To be honest, when I first gave you the ball, I thought you couldn't do it. But you've exceeded my expectations, that's for sure." Basmati said.

Gosu slept for the remaining two days while Darryl returned to the tailor to obtain his new suit. He was dressed in casual clothes for now. He walked through the store and to the tailor, who was eagerly awaiting Darryl.

"Ah, pleased to see you again, sir." The tailor brought the suit out from the back. Darryl observed the suit. It had the D.I.E acronym on the back just as requested.

"This is perfect. I am very grateful for this!" Darryl enthusiastically replied.

"That will be 500 zeni." The tailor said.

"Ah, yes, the money. I'm in the middle of doing a job at the moment, and should likely receive my paycheck later today. I'll have the money for you then." Darryl said before leaving. Well, it wasn't like the tailor had time to object. Darryl returned to the hotel and put his new suit on. He grabbed the umbrella, opened it up, and flew off to where he took Gosu out.

Muza sat outside and placed flowers at his father's and uncle's graves. He wondered what happened to Gosu. He had been up there for three days now. What if he didn't make it up? He just hoped he would be to avenge his friends. However, he had no time to think about it, now. Because Darryl was making his way to the land again. Muza saw the umbrella in the air and almost froze in fear. Darryl landed on the ground and approached Muza.

"W-what are you doing here?" Muza asked in fear.

"Well, it would appear that I forgot to get one of those Dragon Ball things. There were supposed to be four Dragon Balls yet I only got three. So I'm here to get it." Darryl explained.

Muza didn't know what to do now…

Meanwhile, Gosu woke up from his rest. He was completely rejuvenated now. And more importantly, he was _stronger_.

"Man, all this power…" Gosu said. He got out of bed and walked back to the kitchen, where Basmati was sitting at the table with the wolf.

"Well, I've got enough rest. I'm ready to fight!" Gosu said.

"Excellent. You know, I'm amazed at how you were able to withstand that Ki. Any average fighter would've burst into pieces." Basmati said.

"Well I'm just tough!" Gosu bragged. He walked up to the wolf and pet him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later! Thanks for everything, Basmati!" Gosu yelled.

"Give him hell, Gosu!" Basmati encouraged. He tossed him his four star ball.

"Right!" Gosu left the house and flew down the mountain at a staggering amount of speed.

Meanwhile, Muza continued looking on at Darryl in fear.

"Look, kid, I don't want to kill you, but if you don't give me the Dragon Ball, I'll be forced to kill you." Darryl grabbed him by the neck. "Catch my drift?"

Before he could do anything else, however, Gosu finished his flight back down to the battlefield. Darryl was so shocked that he dropped Muza.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be dead!" He yelled.

"Nope, I'm alive and well – and you're going down!" Gosu proclaimed.

The rematch begins! With his newfound strength, will Gosu finally be able to defeat Darryl? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	41. DEAD

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 41: D.E.A.D.**

Gosu meant business now. He just gained a massive amount of Ki and was ready to take Darryl out once and for all. Naturally, however, Darryl was unfazed and was ready to laugh.

"So it would appear that you're not dead after all." Darryl remarked. "What brings you back here, and what makes you think you can defeat me after what happened last time?"

"Trust me, I _will_ beat you this time. It's all over!" Gosu challenged.

"Alright then, let's see if you can back up this foolish talk!"

Darryl charged at Gosu and went for a punch, which Gosu easily dodged. Darryl was able to keep good track of Gosu's movements, however, and managed to grab him by the collar. However, Gosu headbutted Darryl and hit him with a barrage of punches. Then, he kicked Darryl straight into a tree! He wasn't done, however. As soon as Darryl got back up, Gosu dropkicked him in the stomach and elbowed him in the side of the head. He went for another kick, but Darryl managed to grab his leg and tossed him into a tree. However, Gosu was able to jump off of the tree and deliver a fierce tornado kick to the jaw. Then he gave him several quick jabs to the stomach and finished it up with an uppercut. Gosu jumped up, but Darryl cleverly grabbed his tail. However, Gosu countered by wrapping his tail around Darryl's neck and using it to spin around and sit on the back of Darryl's neck. Then, he repeatedly punched him in the top of the head! An infuriated Darryl tried to counter by running straight into a tree. Gosu waited before he was incredibly close to the tree to let go of his grip around Darryl's neck, causing him to run straight into the tree! Darryl slipped to the ground, and then Gosu grabbed him by the leg and tossed him in the air! Then, Gosu curled up into a ball and spun, which only meant one thing…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu launched himself in the air and landed a direct hit on Darryl's mid-section! Using his aerial abilities, he homed into Darryl a couple of more times, and then knocked him straight into the ground! He finished it off by slamming down on a grounded Darryl's stomach! Gosu uncurled himself and smirked.

"That was amazing, Gosu!" Muza cheered on. _Maybe he _can_ do it!_

Darryl was fuming. He slowly got back to his feet and caught his breath. He couldn't believe how he was getting smacked around by Gosu right now. Just 3 days ago, Gosu was helpless against him! How could he be losing so easily right now?

"Hey, kid, how the hell did you get so strong in only a couple of days?" Darryl asked.

"That's none of your business! Besides, that won't matter when this fight is over, anyway!" Gosu taunted.

"Oh, so you want to get cheeky, huh? You're going to pay for this…" Darryl threatened. He had to think of a plan, and quick. "Uhh…HEY LOOK A DEER!" Darryl yelled while pointing to the left.

Gosu turned to the left to see what was going on, which gave enough time for Darryl to prepare his Ki attack…

"BAKU BLAST!"

Darryl fired the beam at Gosu, although he quickly realized what was up. Gosu let his arm out and swiped the beam away like it was nothing! The beam hit the ground and withered away. Darryl's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"A-are you kidding me!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, I'd say it's about time to end this!" Gosu said.

"Oh no, not yet!" Darryl bulged his muscles out, like how he did in their first fight, although to an even greater degree.

"YOU'RE…FINISHED!"

Darryl charged at Gosu and rammed him into a tree! He grabbed Gosu and aggressively tossed him in the air, and then he jumped up and hit him with a ferocious punch! He grabbed Gosu by the collar and gave him several more fierce punches to the face! And he gave him a knee to the gut for good measure! He tossed Gosu down and then gave him a vicious dropkick to the stomach and used it to drive Gosu down to the ground! Then he leaped up in the air and crashed straight down onto Gosu's stomach! He did it a couple of more times, and then grabbed him and repeatedly slammed him into the ground like a ragdoll! Finally, he finished it off by throwing Gosu into a tree, snapping it in half!

"GOSU!" Muza yelled.

"We're not done yet, kid!"

Darryl picked Gosu up from the pile of trees and headbutted him. Then, he gave Gosu a bearhug and flew into the air. He started flying upside down and plunged straight down to the ground, letting Gosu go on the way down and causing him to crash straight into the ground! And just to make sure he was done for good, Darryl fired another Baku blast at Gosu!

"That's what you get for thinking you can fight me, you fool!" Darryl taunted.

Darryl walked over to Muza. "Now, I'll be needing that Dragon ball."

Muza trembled in fear. However, this fight wasn't over just yet. Gosu leaped back up from the rubble, seemingly unscathed! Well, he had bruises and his clothes were a little tattered, but he wasn't panting at all. Hell, he was smiling!

"Oh man, what a ride that was!" Gosu joked.

"There's no way! You're barely even hurt!" Darryl yelled.

"That's right! I was just testing that form out." Gosu said.

"A-a test…!" Darryl asked.

"That's right. Now, let's end this!" Gosu challenged.

They both charged at each other and went into a burst of attacks. Some landed, some didn't. Darryl tried to grab Gosu's arm, but Gosu spat in his face and kicked him in the stomach. He revved his arm up and punched him straight in the face! And to add insult to injury, he slapped him silly! Gosu ran at Darryl, but he managed to jump behind Gosu and push him forward. Then, he clutched his fist together and walloped Gosu in the back of the head! Then, he elbowed him at the top of his head. Gosu was a little dizzy, so Darryl spun him around like a top and then punched him in the face a couple of times. He kicked Gosu back and went for another kick, but it went through Gosu this time! Darryl was confused, until Gosu appeared to the side of him! Darryl tried to punch him again, although it had the same outcome – Gosu disappeared again! He looked around, until Gosu tapped him on the shoulder. Darryl turned around and got punched straight in the jaw, causing him to leap into the air. Gosu did a flip and used the momentum to give him a powerful kick to the face! Darryl managed to land on his feet once he hit the ground.

"I've had enough of these childish tricks!" Darryl yelled.

"Oh, then you'll just lo~ove this!" Gosu said sarcastically. He ran up to Darryl and yelled, "ROCK!" and of course poked him in the eyes instead. "SCISSORS!" He slapped Darryl in the face. Then, he rushed forward and yelled…

"ROCK!"

He landed yet another hard punch to the face! By this point, Darryl could tell that the advantage was in Gosu's favor. He had to figure some way to finish Gosu off besides fighting since that clearly wasn't working. He fidgeted around his pockets and found the exact tool he would need. Now all he needed to do was pull a charade. Darryl retracted his muscles down to normal size.

"Alright, it's clear that I can't win. I give up!" Darryl proclaimed.

"Ah, I see! It's about time you realized how much stronger I've gotten!" Gosu said.

"Yes, indeed. I was foolish in my older ways! I promise I will devote my life to cleaning up my image!" Darryl said.

"Well that's great. I guess this fight helped you see the light!" Gosu bragged.

"That was great, Gosu!" Muza yelled.

Gosu turned around and walked up to Muza. This was Darryl's chance. He pulled a needle out of his pocket and ran up to Gosu! He grabbed him by the neck and lifted up his needle-occupied arm!

"You didn't think I would give up now, did you!" Darryl taunted.

"Y-you son of a bitch!" Gosu exclaimed.

"This needle contains a deadly serum! This is the end of the line for you!" Darryl proclaimed.

He drove his arm down to Gosu's neck…but as soon as the needle hit Gosu, he vanished! And that caused Darryl to inject the serum into his_ own_ arm instead! Darryl's eyes almost popped out of his head as his entire body froze and turned blue. All of a sudden hole in his arm burst open and he launched in the air like a popped balloon. A twinkle in the sky indicated that he was nowhere even near that area now.

Gosu was standing on the branch of a tree and grinning. "What a fucking idiot!"

He hopped down from the tree and dusted himself off.

"How did you do that?" Muza asked.

"You mean the disappearing thing? That's the afterimage technique! All there is to it is moving incredibly quickly, really." Gosu replied.

"Oh…well whatever it was, it was awesome. You really kicked butt in that fight!" Muza said.

"Heh, thanks. Basmati's ordeal worked perfectly." Gosu said.

"But still, that doesn't change the fact that everyone in the village is dead!" Muza said. He started to break down and cry. Gosu still felt terrible for what happened. However, he remembered one thing – the Dragon balls! He took the four star ball out of his pocket and took a good look at it.

"There's a way to fix all of this." Gosu said.

"Woah, really? How?" Muza asked.

"If I collect all seven Dragon Balls, I can wish your father and all of the villagers back to life." Gosu explained. "I honestly have no reason to continue fighting the Black Tie Army anymore, since I have the Four Star Ball now, but to help you, I'll do it!"

"You have no idea how grateful I am, Gosu! Thank you very much!" Muza said in excitement.

"Don't worry, I'll bring all of this back to normal! I promise!" Gosu proclaimed.

Gosu looked at the Dragon Radar. He was back to square one as far as he was concerned, since Darryl stole his other three Dragon Balls and he still never got the one that Tori stole back. That one was likely at the Black Tie HQ, too. The Dragon Radar showed the four Dragon Balls gathered in the same place.

"Yup, that's it. Well, I'm off!" Gosu said. He flew off.

"Bye, Gosu! Good luck!" Muza yelled.

Gosu knew without a doubt that those four Dragon Balls were at the Black Tie Army HQ, which would mean he would have to take the army head-on!

Meanwhile, at the HQ, Commander Black and a bunch of the other men were partying. Sure, they didn't have _all_ of the Dragon Balls, but at this point, it was a formality! He had the four Dragon Balls sitting on a pedestal as all of the soldiers were getting drunk, fist pumping, playing cards, and whatever else you could imagine.

"This is fantastic! It's only a matter of time before the world is mine! Life is good!" Commander Black exclaimed.

"You know, I was having my doubts for a second," General Johnson began, "But hiring Mr. Evans was a brilliant idea, Commander!"

"You can't doubt my genius! Even in the face of incompetence, I still come through!" Commander Black bragged.

Of course, what they didn't know was that there was a chance that this was about to come crashing down on them. Not only was Gosu going after the Black Tie HQ, but so was Retasu. In between his training, Retasu also learned of the location of the Black Tie HQ. He returned to the cave where he was initially attacked and broke into one of the planes, which was input with a map containing the exact location of the main HQ. He was planning on getting the sweet taste of disproportionate retribution by taking out the entire Black Tie Army for that sneak attack which not only annoyed him, but forced him to team up with Son and the rest of those fools. And he was sure that Gosu would be going after the Black Tie Army as well. He felt Gosu's Ki flare back up a few hours earlier, so he knew that he was back to 100%. And not only that, but he was stronger. But no matter, for Retasu did his own training as well. He did his usual survival training, fighting all of the various animals of the woods as well as competing in – and of course, winning – local tournaments. He also explored a few caves to find more mysterious powerful monsters like that phallic-shaped one he encountered before. He was pleased with the results and advanced himself fairly well. He was planning on attacking the base today. He always picks the worst times to do things.

Meanwhile, at Master Krillin's, err…Master Roshi's house, the crew was sitting on the couch wondering what to do next. After bugging Bulma three days earlier, Chitsu managed to convince her to create a new Dragon radar, which she made very quickly and delivered to their house yesterday. Chitsu was paying close attention to where one particular ball was going.

"There are four Dragon Balls gathered in one spot, and another Dragon Ball flying towards that cluster…do you think that's Gosu?" She asked.

"It just might be! I felt his Ki flare up immensely today, so he must've recovered from whatever danger he encountered before." Junsei said.

"That group of Dragon Balls must be at the Black Tie Army HQ." Krillin said.

"Wait, you don't think…?" Kansho asked.

"Gosu might be going after the whole Black Tie Army!" Krillin said.

Panko sighed. "That son of a bitch is as crazy as ever. What makes him think he can do _that?_"

"Let's go help him!" Chitsu yelled.

"Are you crazy? We'll be eaten alive!" Kansho protested.

"Well it's better than nothing!" Chitsu replied.

"Well, I'm in." Junsei said.

"Not you too!" Panko yelled.

"C'mon, I want to help Gosu." Junsei said.

"I suppose it'd be cool to see what happens. I'm in, too." Krillin said.

"Well, what do you say, guys? Let's go!" Chitsu said.

They went outside and Krillin took out a capsule containing a large jet cruiser. They all stepped in and flew in the direction of the four Dragon Balls, with Chitsu piloting.

Retasu flew off to the Black Tie HQ as well, while Gosu continued storming to the base. It's crunch time, now!

Will Gosu be able to defeat the Black Tie Army? Or is he in over his head? Find out on the next explosive chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	42. The Black Palm Tree Hair Army

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 42: The Black Palm Tree Hair Army**

It was time. Gosu stormed to the Black Tie HQ to get the four Dragon Balls so he could wish back the slain Kaiga and all of his friends who were killed. What Gosu didn't know was that Retasu was also headed for there, as well as Junsei and the rest of his friends. While Gosu flew toward the base, one of Commander Black's colonels reported to his office. In his hands was the one star Dragon Ball.

"Sir, I successfully retrieved the Dragon Ball." He said.

Commander Black paused the story he was telling to a bunch of soldiers to grab the ball.

"Ah, excellent! It's about time one of the guys I send got something done!" Commander Black said. He placed the Dragon Ball with the other ones and continued the story.

Gosu got was close to the base now. He could see a huge flag pole. Commander Black's men got word of this.

"Sir! That other Dragon Ball is moving towards here!" One of them said.

"That's even better! It must be Mr. Evans! That brings our count to 6!" Commander Black bragged. "Send somebody to greet him!"

"Yes sir!" He replied. Oh boy…

Two martyrs, er…soldiers came out, thinking they were going to meet Darryl. They looked up in the sky and saw a dot getting closer and closer to them. They went into one of the aircrafts and flew towards it.

Gosu saw the plane that was approaching him, and more importantly, he could see the entire base.

"Alright, there it is!" Gosu sped up. "HERE I COME MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Gosu flew at the plane with lightning speed. The two soldiers' nonchalant looks quickly contorted into horror. "Wait a minute, that's not Mr. Evans!"

"Oh crap, that's the kid!" The second soldier exclaimed. Gosu flashed a grin towards them and then a shot a blast at the plane, blowing it to bits!

One of the tech guys at the control deck in Commander Black's room, where the party was still going on, heard everything that happened and knew something was wrong. "Commander Black, I'm getting no response from those two soldiers you sent!"

"What do you mean? Just turn the camera on and see what the hell they're doing!" Commander Back ordered.

The tech guy pressed a button to show the camera close to them on the screen. What they saw caused everyone's jaws to drop in horror.

"I-it's…!"

"SON GOSU!" Commander Black exclaimed.

"Fuckin' idiots! Now it's time to get the rest of 'em!" Gosu said as he flew towards one of the towers.

Commander Black was in disbelief. "B-but how!"

"Did he actually defeat Mr. Evans! But that's impossible!" General Johnson exclaimed.

Commander Black turned his attention to the rest of the guys at the control deck. "Whatever you do, keep Gosu away! He's already broken into Tower 1 on the left wing!"

Indeed he did. Gosu kicked one of the windows open and jumped in. The soldiers who were in there jumped up and took their guns out.

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" Gosu challenged.

One of the soldiers shot a rocket launcher at Gosu. However, he easily dodged it, and then flew up to the shooter and kicked straight through a brick wall! The other soldiers open fire on Gosu, but he used the after-image technique to dodge them all, which also managed to confuse the soldiers. Gosu dashed forward and took each one out, one by one! Gosu checked the Dragon Radar and saw that the Dragon Balls were located east of the tower he was in. Gosu jumped through the hole he made in the wall, which made him visible to the other soldiers. One of them grabbed a turret and shot at Gosu from there. However, he once again dodged the bullets with ease, and for good measure, he kicked the last bullet so hard it flew right back at the shooter, getting him right in the head! A bunch of mini-jets flew at Gosu, firing more bullets at him. Gosu jumped onto one of them, grabbed the pilot, punched him in the face, and tossed him off! Gosu jumped off of that jet, which spiraled out of control and crashed into another one! Gosu jumped down to the ground, but saw one last jet headed toward him. Just to make sure nothing would be going after him, Gosu curled up into a ball and spun…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu launched himself straight at the plane, hitting it so hard it snapped into two! The two halves of the plane plunged to the ground as Gosu flew up to the nearest security camera and flipped it off. He went back to the ground and ran towards the Dragon Ball location.

"Man, this place sure is complex…" Gosu said.

Commander Black and General Johnson couldn't believe what was unfolding right in front of them.

"He's heading into Section B, sir! We might have to tell the soldiers to retreat!" One of the men said.

"Screw that! We have to show this kid who's boss! I put _years_ into putting this army together, and I'm not gonna have it be taken down by some kid!" Commander Black declared.

"I don't know…after all, this kid _did _manage to beat Mr. Evans…" General Johnson pointed out.

"None of that matters! He's still one kid! He's no match for the entire Black Tie Army!

Well, Gosu sure was doing a good job of reaffirming everything General Johnson was saying, as he made quick work of the soldiers that went after him in Section B. A swarm of soldiers formed a huge blockade around the tower.

"Oh boy, they all want to go out, today!" Gosu said. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost daring the soldiers to go after him.

"Well! I'm waiting!" Gosu said with confidence. Like sheep, they all stormed towards Gosu, thinking they stood a chance. Gosu dashed straight toward them and knocked the soldiers around like they were blocks. He kicked them into buildings, towers, pretty much anything within range. Hell, one of the bodies flew into Commander Black's window! Another group of soldiers came roaring out from another small building, but Gosu had a treat for them. He cuffed his hands together and gathered his Ki…

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!"

Gosu fired a huge Kamehameha wave at the hundreds of soldiers, the force of which sent them all flying straight into the building from whence they came, blowing it to bits! However, these soldiers weren't quitting just yet. As Gosu ran towards the tower, one of the guys managed to get to the turret again and fired more shots at Gosu, which actually hit him by surprise!

"Son of a bitch!" Gosu said, hopping around and scratching his back and arms. "That wasn't fair, ya know! At least I do something like this upfront!" Gosu hopped up to the building that the shooter was at, smashed the turret in half, and punched the soldier to Kingdom Come! Things were bordering on drastic for the Black Tie Army.

"Um, Commander Black, we've probably lost about half of our soldiers, maybe it's time to rethink-"

"QUIET!" Commander Black snapped. "I don't want to hear another word from you!"

"But he might be right. This is starting to become more than we can handle!" General Johnson said.

Commander Black was getting incredibly frustrated. His face was turning beet red. "Do I need to remind you of who we are? We are the Black Tie Army! The most evil, ruthless, vile organization in the entire world. We are hailed in infamy for the horrible acts we have committed. We are stronger than every other military force on the globe combined! With our strength, we have taken down everything that has come in our path. And this is only the beginning! For when we get all seven Dragon Balls, the world will be in the palm of our hands! We will have everything! It is the perfect plan, and the plan that my family has been dreaming of for years – _YEARS!_ The key to world domination is in our hands and I'm not going to have it thrown away by some stupid, lowlife, _kid!"_

The yes men starting applauding Commander Black. "Moving speech, sir!"

Meanwhile, Retasu was close to the HQ as well. He saw the explosion that occurred earlier, too.

"Don't tell me that Son already made it here." Retasu said. "Figures…"

"Sir, it appears that another person is headed towards here." One of the guys in the command room said.

"Well, take him out! We're the Black Tie Army!" Commander Black ordered.

From the tower came two huge rocket launchers that fired straight into Retasu's direction! Retasu could see the two rockets flying to him.

"So I see they want to fight. Alright then!" Retasu kicked the first rocket straight into the air, and it eventually spiraled all the way to the ground! The second rocket tried to circle him, but he easily blew it up with a Ki blast.

"These people are ridiculously incompetent." Retasu remarked.

A bunch of the soldiers in other areas of the base knew that this was a lost cause. Some ran away, and some grabbed jets to escape. They all flew away from the area.

"Sir, some soldiers are retreating!" General Johnson said.

"Cowards! We need to teach them what happens to quitters! Fire the rockets!" Commander Black yelled.

Of course, Retasu did some of their job for them. He already took out a couple of the planes that flew at him, and the rockets took out the remaining few. More kept firing, which Retasu dodged. At this point, Junsei, Chitsu, and the others were close to the area now.

"We have to hurry, or else Gosu might be in trouble." Chitsu said.

"I wouldn't worry just yet. I haven't noticed anything off about Gosu's Ki, at least not now." Junsei replied.

"Honestly, I don't why we're doing this. It seems like Gosu's got this down pat." Panko said, while lighting up a cigarette.

"How about _you_ shut that smart mouth of yours?" Chitsu replied.

"Look, here, missy, I 've been dealin' with your crap for the past year now and it's been tiring!" Panko said. Of course, what he and everyone else didn't realize was that a rocket launcher was heading at them.

"Oh, really? Well I'm tired of you having something smart to say about _everything!_" Chitsu snapped back.

Kansho, Junsei, and Krillin all chuckled.

"Well excuse me for having a crappy sense of humor that keeps you from appreciating my great wit! You know what? Quite frankly, you can suck my di-"

Before Panko could finish that statement, though, the rocket hit the left side of the ship! Chitsu screamed at the top of her lungs and Panko jumped up in her arms.

"Oh crap, this thing is going down!" Junsei exclaimed.

Indeed, the plane started spiraling to the ground. However, luckily for them, it was plunging towards a certain anti-social acquaintance. Retasu could see the plane flying at him. He was at first ready to blow it up, but he saw that it was already messed up anyway and figured it wasn't a Black Tie plane. It was about to fall straight on him, however, so he had no choice but to stop it. He extended his right arm out and caught the plane. Junsei looked out the window to see who it was that broke their fall.

"Oh, look, it's Retasu!" He yelled.

Retasu recognized that voice, much to his frustration. _I'm never going to escape these idiots, am I?_

"Retasu?" Krillin asked. _Ah, that must be the guy Vegeta told me about._

Retasu begrudgingly descended to the ground and of course aggressively tossed the plane out of his grip. Junsei, Kansho, Chitsu, Krillin, and Panko all stepped out of the plane and looked on at the tower. Panko realized it was time to suck up. He ran up to Retasu and shook his hand.

"Look, Mr. Scary Spiky Hair Guy, I, unlike the rest of those guys, and very thankful for you rescuing us from that crash! And quite frankly, I don't like them that much either!" Panko said.

Retasu was unamused. He looked at Panko with a deadly glare. "Get your filthy hands off of me."

Well, Panko knew that wasn't gonna get him in Retasu's good graces. "Uh, sorry!" He walked away, scowling. _Geez, what a stiff._

Of course, Chitsu, being her hotheaded self, walked up to Retasu anyway. "Well _I'm_ thankful, too, and I'm actually genuine about it, unlike Panko here. You were at the right place at the right time, eh?"

Retasu wasn't too annoyed. He found Chitsu to be a lot more pleasant than the other guys.

"So, lemme guess, you're here to fight the Black Tie Army, too?" Chitsu asked.

Retasu shrugged.

"That's a yes in your language, right?" She asked.

Well, since she put it that way, he shrugged again.

"Oh, okay, I get it. Now we're on the same page!" Chitsu said. She was getting too comfortable though, because she even playfully punched Retasu in the shoulder.

"Is it me, or are those two actually…kinda…flirting?" Kansho asked in disgust.

"That's just really hard to watch." Junsei said.

Master Krillin walked up to Retasu. "Ah, so you're him."

"And just who are you?" Retasu asked.

"I'm Master Krillin, the guy who's been training Gosu and Junsei! Pleased to meet you!" Krillin extended his hand out. Retasu declined to reply, which Krillin counted on. "Heh, you know something, kid? I know your great-great-great-great-, uh…okay, I give up. Let's just leave it at great-grandfather. His name was Vegeta, and let me tell you, you're a dead ringer for him. He actually tried to kill me, y'know!"

This caught Retasu completely off guard. He knew of a martial arts master named Krillin, but he had no idea he was tied to his family.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try and get you to train with me; I know your type all too well." Krillin said.

Before they could do anything else, though, a storm of retreating Black Tie Army soldiers were headed their way!

"Whoa, they sent the motherload after us!" Junsei yelled. "Alright, let's take them out! You ready, Retasu?"

"Fine, I'll also convene in attacking them, but I'll do it with no assistance from you." Retasu explained.

"yeah, yeah, I know. I'll take one half, you'll take another." Junsei said.

The two both stood straight in the path the soldiers were running down. However, the soldiers were running from danger – they didn't want to fight anyone. When they saw Retasu and Junsei ready to fight, they stopped.

"Uh, look, guys, we're not here for a fight! The entire fucking army is melting down and we're just trying to get the hell outta there so we won't get killed, either!" One of them said.

"Yeah, we come in peace!"

"Well, that's good enough for me." Junsei said. He walked back to the plane. Retasu, however, had other plans. He had a maniacal smile on his face.

"Uh, what's the problem?" The first soldier asked.

"I have been waiting to take you guys out for _days_ now. And even if I can't get the whole army, I'll gladly take what I can get!" He was now glowing with a red aura. The soldiers slowly realized they had another freak on their hands. They didn't even care – they were so scared they all turned around one by one and ran back to Black Tie HQ! However, Retasu wasn't deterred by that. He gathered Ki and focused them into his hands. He extended both of them out, cupped them together, and fired a huge red Ki wave at them, blasting them into oblivion! The only trace left of them were ashes and torn up clothes. Retasu laughed.

"That was satisfying. I guess I'll take more as they come." Retasu said.

"Geez, he's ruthless." Krillin said.

"Hey, whatever gets the job done." Chitsu said.

"Is it just me or does Chitsu have the hots for Retasu?" Junsei whispered to Krillin.

"You're tellin' me!" Krillin replied.

"I HEARD THAT!" Chitsu said.

Meanwhile, Gosu continued taking out any soldier that came his way. He broke down the door to the main tower. Someone pulled the alarm, which let the other soldiers know that Gosu was here. However, Gosu made quick work of them, tossing some out the window and knocking the others out. He ran up the stairs, where more soldiers jumped down to fight him. However, Gosu punted one of them into the crowd of fighters like a football, which knocked all of them down. They all ran at him, so Gosu decided to take them down with a Kamehameha! Commander Black was ready to have a heart attack!

"Th-this is unbelievable!" He said.

"I think it's time to get out of here." General Johnson said. "He's just one floor away from us, now!"

"No! We'll see this to the end!" Commander Black yelled.

Gosu ran around the second to last floor, which seemed to be free of enemies. However, two of them were hiding, and one had a rocket launcher prepared. He fired it at Gosu, who realized what was happening immediately. He caught the rocket with his arm!

"Oh, so you want to play the rocket game again, huh?" Gosu tossed the rocket at the hole that the two soldiers were hiding in, blowing them both straight to hell! Gosu checked out the Dragon Radar.

"They're right above me!" He yelled. Then, he launched himself straight through the ceiling and into the final floor. Waiting for him were even more enemies. The soldiers from the control room came out as well. The guys at the deck were scared out of their lives, though, and two of them jumped out the window. The soldiers tried to jump at Gosu, but he took all of them out with hand-to-hand offense! Then, finally, Gosu ran to Commander Black's door and kicked it down! General Johnson and Commander Black both turned around in utter horror!

"It's him!" General Johnson yelled.

"So you're the guys who are behind this whole operation, huh?" Gosu said.

Oh, it's on, now. Don't miss the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	43. Weed Solves Everything

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 43: Weed Solves Everything**

"So you're the guys behind this whole operation, huh?" Gosu said.

"And you must be the insolent kid who has thwarted every single one of my plans!" Commander Black replied.

"Look, all I want are the Dragon Balls. Just give them to me, and we can all get out of this safely. Deal?" Gosu proposed.

"FUCK YOU! I'll be damned before I surrender to anybody!" Commander Black retorted.

Gosu clenched his fists together. "Y'know, I was sorta hoping you would say that."

General Johnson knew that it was now his turn to step in. He walked in front of Commander Black. "I'm afraid you'll have to get through me, first."

"Heh, no problem!" Gosu replied.

General Johnson took off his blazer and shirt, revealing a muscular physique. Gosu wasn't intimidated, however.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Gosu asked.

"Prepare to fight!" General Johnson yelled.

He threw a punch at Gosu, but Gosu dodged it easily and punched him straight into the control deck! General Johnson knew that this was going to get hectic, so he had to get Commander Black out of there.

"Commander Black! There is a capsule containing a plane at the end of the control panel. Open it, take the Dragon Balls, and get out of here!" General Johnson directed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Gosu yelled. He ran after Commander Black, but General Johnson pulled out a gun and shot Gosu in the back of the head! Gosu stumbled to the ground while Commander Black opened the capsule and hopped in the plane. He made sure the balls were with him. He flew straight through the wall, trying to avoid this mess at all costs.

"Get up, kid. If you can take out so many of our soldiers, I know a simple gunshot won't hurt you." General Johnson said.

Gosu sprang back up as if nothing happened.

"I admit, that hurt a little bit at first, but then after that I was just trying to see how long I could keep the charade going." Gosu said.

"We're going to have to get away from the main base to keep anything else from getting destroyed…" General Johnson said. He went up to the control deck and pressed a button. Outside, the main tower formed into an orb and floated up into the air!

"Whoa, are we flying!" Gosu asked.

"Correct." General Johnson replied.

Meanwhile, Retasu was fighting more Black Tie escapees and of course, he was making easy work of them. Most of the soldiers didn't even want to fight, but that meant nothing to him. He had a huge pile of bodies next to him, too, one that was getting bigger with each passing second. While that was going on, Junsei and the others looked up at the orb in the sky.

"Whoa, what's that?" Junsei asked.

"Do you think Gosu's in there?" Chitsu asked.

"Where are they going?" Kansho asked.

"I hope he's alright. Then again, he has managed to make it _this_ far…" Master Krillin said.

Gosu still wasn't very scared. "Alright then, time to get slightly more serious than I was before…"

"You won't make it out of here alive. And after I defeat you, I'll take your Dragon Ball, and soon, we will at last have all seven Dragon Balls!" General Johnson proclaimed.

"Fat chance. I don't see you being any more effective than the rest of those idiots." Gosu said.

"Enough!" General Johnson ran at Gosu, grabbed him by the collar, and headbutted him! He punched him several more times, and then tossed him in the air! He jumped up and attempted to ram him into the ceiling, but Gosu jumped out the way and kicked him in the jaw, causing General Johnson to fly head first into the ceiling! He fell to the floor, where Gosu followed up by stomping on his chest. Then, he grabbed General Johnson by the legs and attempted to toss him out through the hole in the wall! However, Johnson managed to hang on by the edge, and rolled back into the room. He ran at Gosu and tried to punch him, but Gosu easily blocked him and kicked him in the face. Gosu tossed General Johnson in the air, and then gave him a vicious spinning kick to the face! Gosu gave him a few more punches before knocking him into the control deck once more. He cuffed his hands and prepared for a Kamehameha, but General Johnson managed to sneak behind Gosu at impressive speed and put him in a full nelson. Gosu tried to squirm out of his grip, but Johnson rammed him into a wall! And to make it worse, he did it repeatedly! Gosu's face was starting to get bruised. He went for a good ol' fashioned kick in the nuts, but Johnson was keen on his strategy and used his knee to block Gosu's leg. But, Gosu had an idea. He extended his hands out and cuffed them together.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

"What are you doing?" General Johnson asked.

"HA!" Gosu fired a Kamehameha at the wall, causing them to fly back! The force of the blast hitting the wall sent General Johnson crashing straight into the wall on the opposite end! This caused General Johnson's grip to loosen, so Gosu broke away from him and then kicked him into the wall! Johnson lay on the floor holding his stomach.

"I'd suggest you quit." Gosu warned.

Johnson knew this was going to be quite the challenge. _I need the mech_, he thought. _But how will I be able to sneak in the room?_ Johnson looked over at the control deck and saw a can with the poison symbol on it. He grabbed it, held his nose, and sprayed it in Gosu's face! Gosu screamed in pain and clenched his eyes.

"Goddammit! What the fuck is this!" He wailed.

General Johnson ran into one of the rooms and grabbed the largest mech he could find. This one was almost the size of the entire room and was very elaborate looking. It was black, had silver plates on the shoulder parts, and equipped with two guns on each arm, as well as an additional cannon on each shoulder. Commander Black shelled out a lot of money for this one. He hopped in and came crashing out the room and kneed a weakened Gosu in the face! Needless to say, Gosu was caught completely by surprise. The machine unleashed a relentless assault of punches on Gosu. Gosu tried to counter his attack with a punch, but that wound up being completely useless and hurt his hand in the process. The machine grabbed Gosu and tossed him around like a basketball before shooting its own arm out and hitting Gosu directly! Gosu crumbled down to the ground, feeling like he had been broken in half. Johnson wasn't done yet. As Gosu struggled to his feet, the machine smashed Gosu in the back and started wailing at him like a retarded kid playing dodge ball. Every single time Gosu tried to get up, he got splatted back down. The mech went for another punch, but Gosu amazingly managed to block it! However, Johnson pressed a button, apparently a power booster, which brought the ball back in his side of the court. The force that the machine now moved at sent Gosu crashing into the wall!

"Boy, have the tables turned…" Gosu said, weakly.

"It's time for you to quit." General Johnson proclaimed.

"Fuck you!" Gosu responded before charging at the mech again. However, Johnson once again shot the machine's arm at Gosu, and this time, the arm's hand grabbed Gosu and smashed him into the ceiling! It did this repeated before sending him into the wall, the floor, and pretty much every corner in the room. It did this in an endless cycle while General Johnson was moving a control stick around and laughing. The arm shot out of the hole in the building, trying to drive Gosu all the way down to the ground on earth! Gosu tried to pull the arm off of him, but that wasn't enough! So he did the only plausible thing – he fired a Kamehameha all the way to the ground, which was enough to propel him back into the tower! General Johnson retracted the arm and instead swung Gosu into the wall. He tried to kick Gosu, but this time, Gosu managed to grab his foot! He used it to leap back up and kick the mech into the air! Then, Gosu curled up into a ball and spun, which meant it was time for the…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu shot at General Johnson and landed a direct hit! Then, he came up with an innovative technique. He flew into the wall and used the force to send him flying into the ceiling, and then to the floor, and to the next wall, until he was bouncing all around the room, and at insane speed, too! General Johnson's eyes were spinning, trying to keep up with Gosu. Gosu managed to hit him quite a few times, all the while continuing the cycle. Gosu had a pretty solid plan here. General Johnson tried to get a solid idea of where Gosu was, but it was no use. He was moving way too fast and erratically. Gosu hit him again and again, creating dents in the mech! He just kept coming from all different sides of the room! General Johnson realized there was only one plausible way of combatting this unexpected attack – the guns! There were also a couple of other crafty tricks that he didn't quite realize were there – such as heat seeking vision! He turned that on, and was now able to pinpoint where Gosu was by the heat he was giving off! General Johnson lifted his arm up and aimed, and then fired off at Gosu! The blast connected and created a large explosion in the process! When the smoke cleared, Gosu was nowhere to be found! General Johnson was relieved – he took Gosu out!

"I DID IT!" He yelled. "I have avenged the honor of the Black Tie Army!"

However, he remembered one important thing – the Dragon Ball!

"Wait a minute…if I vaporized the kid, then that means the Dragon Ball is gone!" General Johnson realized. "Curse that kid, he potentially ruined our scheme!" General Johnson looked around the room to no avail. The Dragon Ball was nowhere to be found. However…

"Oh, it's not gone yet!"

General Johnson turned around, and it was…Gosu!

"WHAT!" General Johnson exclaimed. "But how!"

His clothes were torn up, but he was alive and well. Gosu flashed his signature smirk.

"No silly missile's gonna kill me!" Gosu said.

"Maybe not one, but multiple missiles will!" General Johnson yelled.

He fired more missiles at Gosu, but he managed to dodge them! General Johnson charged at Gosu and tried to knock him down, but Gosu kicked the machine to the ground!

"Oh yeah, now I'm feeling it!" Gosu said. He focused his Ki, trying to tap into more of that power he gained from Basmati. He ran at the machine and broke the glass covering General Johnson! He tried to grab Johnson by the neck, but Johnson used the mech's arm to grab Gosu by the leg and toss him into the wall. He tried to ram Gosu back into it, but Gosu pushed him off and managed to kick him in the face! Of course, it didn't send the actual mech back, but it was still good enough. General Johnson yelled in anger and frustration and attempted to fire more bullets at Gosu. However, Gosu managed to pluck almost all of them back and ran at Johnson. Johnson responded in kind, and then Gosu leaped up and managed to grab both of the mech's arms, but more importantly, the guns on them! Gosu placed his legs on the mech's torso for leverage, and it was now clear what he was trying to do – rip the guns off the mech! Using all of his strength, he pulled back, feeling the guns slowly snap off the arms of the giant machine. He pushed back a little further, and, true enough, the guns ripped off! Gosu fell to the ground with both of them in his hands, smiling! Gosu then jumped up, and fiercely kicked the guns atop of its shoulders off as well! General Johnson now had no weapons left! However, there was still one thing he had…

"N-no…" Johnson began. "This kid is…unreal! I…I have to end this now! There's only one way, despite how radical it is!"

"And how's that?" Gosu asked.

General Johnson ran back into the room and found a large black box. He tossed it to the ground and shortened the mech's finger to press the button on it. A clock appeared on the box that said "5:00" on it.

"What's that?" Gosu asked.

"A time bomb!" General Johnson replied. "In five minutes, that thing will explode!"

"What!" Gosu exclaimed. "Then again, that _does_ give us another ten…" Shut the fuck up. "…forget it."

"Just hand over the Dragon Ball and I'll let you die as peacefully as you possibly could in an explosion!" General Johnson said.

"Yeah…not happening. I'll just have to beat you in five minutes!" Gosu said.

"You've sealed your fate." General Johnson said.

Gosu jumped at the machine and knocked it into the wall as the clock ticked. Gosu was more concerned about hitting Johnson himself, though, not the machine. He once again stuck his arm through the broken glass and this time successfully grabbed his throat. He punched him in the face, but Johnson once again used the advantage of those extra arms to grab Gosu, this time by his tail, and smash him into the floor! He jumped p and tried to stomp on Gosu to crush him under the weight of steel, but Gosu zipped out of the way at the last second and dropkicked the mech to the ground. He jumped on top of the torso and then punched General Johnson in the face! Gosu then amazing managed to grab the machine by the leg spin it, and toss it into the wall and followed it up with a kick. There was just a little over 3 minutes left on the clock. Gosu tried to punch the mech, but Johnson moved it to the side and it kicked Gosu into the ceiling, and on the way down, Johnson kicked him! Then, he grabbed Gosu by his large head of hair, stuck his head out of the glass chamber, and personally headbutted Gosu! However, while still in General Johnson's grip, Gosu spat on him! Gosu jumped back, and then got into the usual position…

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!"

Gosu fired a Kamehameha wave at the mech, sending it straight into the wall! Now, there was about a minute and a half left. Gosu could see victory in sight. Johnson got back up and had one final, dirty, plan. He shot the hands off of the arm, straight at Gosu's shoulders, which pushed Gosu straight into the wall! The hands locked their fingers into it, leaving Gosu stuck!

"This is the end of the road!" General Johnson yelled. "There's no way of escaping now!"

"Dammit!" Gosu yelled.

This was quite the twist. Gosu looked begrudgingly at General Johnson.

"Now I'll be taking the Dragon Ball!"

Johnson was about to reach out to grab the four star ball from Gosu's pocket…until Gosu smirked and broke out of the hand's grip!

"WHA!" Johnson's jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on, I'm way stronger than that." Gosu bragged. He then jumped up and delivered a kick to the mech's torso so hard it broke through it, destroying the circuits! The worst part is that since General Johnson placed cuffs around his feet in the machine to keep them in place, there was no way of getting out! And with less than a minute left, the fight was essentially through!

"I don't understand…how were you able to defeat us so badly?" General Johnson asked.

"Basically, it's because I'm just that much stronger than the average guy. Sure, your army has fighters who are good enough to take out people who are extremely high in the realm of _normal_ people. But that's the problem – I'm _not _normal! You guys were doomed the second you crossed my path! I admit, when that Darryl guy came in, you guys almost one, but that just wasn't good enough!"

Gosu walked over to the hole in the wall.

"To summarize: You guys suck, and I'm better than you! Goodbye!" Gosu jumped out the hole and flew into the sky!

General Johnson was thoroughly angry. However, he had no time to care about that because the clock just hit zero. Johnson looked down…

"OH SHI-!"

**KABOOM!**

The tower blew into hundreds of pieces while Gosu triumphantly flew away! He looked back at the explosion…

"Those dumbasses are finally finished! Now, there's one last piece of business…" Gosu checked the Dragon Radar. After all, Commander Black attempted to flee with the other five Dragon Balls.

Meanwhile, Retasu had taken out just about every Black Tie soldier, leaving a massive pile of bodies. He was slowly beating up a particularly aggressive one when he and the others saw the explosion in the sky.

"What the hell was that!" Chitsu yelled.

"That thing that flew into the sky exploded!" Krillin yelled.

"Oh man, what if Gosu's still in there…!" Kansho yelled.

"Heh, it's not like it matters – The Black Tie Army is as good as defeated." Retasu said gleefully. He was proud to be responsible for all of those corpses.

"Killing's the only thing that makes you smile, huh?" Chitsu asked.

Meanwhile, Gosu flew over to the location of the five Dragon Balls. He eventually saw a plane, which was of course being flown by Commander Black.

"General Johnson better have defeated that kid! We're so close! As soon as he comes back with the Dragon Ball, we'll just have to find _one_ _more,_ until the world is ours!" Commander Black was laughing maniacally. However, that joy was about to get cut off, because when he stopped laughing and turned to the side, he could see Gosu slowly creeping up to the window.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" He said in horror.

Gosu smiled at him. "Whassup, man?"

Black realized there was only one course of option. He grabbed a parachute from the back, kicked the door open, pulled the rip cord, and jumped out! Stupid idiot, don't you know that won't do much to thwart Gosu's plan? Gosu slowly flew up to Commander Black, and slowed his speed so that he was descending at the same speed.

"Oh boy, this whole situation must blow, huh?" Gosu playfully said.

Commander Black was too angry to speak.

"Well, guy, I'd like to say thanks for giving me all of those opponents to fight! It suuuuuuuure has been fun!" Gosu said. He was really rubbing it in.

"Go fuck yourself…" Commander Black said.

"Aw, c'mon, you can be a better sport than that!" Gosu encouraged. He looked down , and they were nearing the ground. He could see a pile of bodies.

Junsei looked up. "Hey, look, I think that's Gosu!"

Gosu saw everyone waving at him.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Gosu said. Him and Commander Black hit the ground.

"So you guys came here to help? And you brought Retasu with you, too!" Gosu said.

"I didn't come there with them." Retasu clarified.

"Heh, you sure managed to do the rest of my job, huh?" Gosu joked.

"Wait, is this Commander Black!" Junsei asked, pointing to the pathetic shell of a man who was sulking.

"Yup. And I'd appreciate it if you gave us those Dragon Balls!" Gosu said.

"Not a chance! They're mine! Mine, I tell you!" Commander Black said.

"Oh, boy, this guy's stingy." Chitsu said.

"Hmm…you're still sore from that loss, huh? Well I know something that'll ease you riiiight up!" Gosu said. "Hey, Panko! Did you bring some weed with you?"

"You can't be serious…" Chitsu said.

"Of course!" Panko ran into the plane and got his bag from there.

"And what is _that_ gonna do?" Commander Black asked.

Gosu, Panko, _Retasu_, and…Commander Black…were all sitting in a circle, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Yeah. Gosu, Panko, and Commander Black were laughing like idiots, while Retasu was staring at his hands in a confused manner.

"Oh, man, I see you've b-been ke-keeping up with the weed, huh Panko?" Gosu asked.

"Yeah, dude, this shit is great!" Panko replied.

Retasu was unamused. He continued staring at his hands. "I…I don't get it…what's so great about this stuff? All it does is slow your reflexes!"

However, this was a bit of a life changing experience for Commander Black. "Everything…everything's so clear now! Why didn't I discover this stuff sooner? I never needed that huge army! World domination is silly! And to be honest, I was just doing all of that to compensate for my small penis!"

Gosu and Panko bust out laughing while Retasu continued staring at his hands in a confused manner.

"I know what my goal in life is now! I don't need the globe! All I need…is HAPPINESS!"

"This is fucking ridiculous." Chitsu said.

"Well, it works." Krillin said.

"So, uh…will you be giving us the Dragon Ball now?" Gosu asked.

"Yes, you can take the Dragon Balls! Take them all!" He grabbed his bag and tossed the Dragon Balls out. He then jumped up. "I will now live the rest of my life…FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He stripped nude and ran into the forest.

"…Nobody needs to see that." Gosu said.

"I cannot believe _that_ is how this all ended." Chitsu said.

Gosu hopped back up. "All we needed was some good pot!"

Retasu got back up, continuing to stare at his hands.

"I just don't understand it…" He said.

"Well, guys, it's done! We took care of the Black Tie Army!" Gosu said. "Now, all we need is one last Dragon Ball!

Gosu, with his incredible strength, as utterly defeated the Black Tie Army! Now, he has to get the last Dragon Ball in order to revive Kaiga and the rest of the slaughtered villagers! Don't miss the next Dragon Ball NG!


	44. The Cat Syndicate

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 44: The Cat Syndicate**

With the Black Tie Army defeated and Commander Black possibly becoming a stoner, Gosu now had six Dragon Balls. Now, the only task left was to get the seventh ball to wish back everyone in Muza's village.

"Gosu, did you really take out the entire Black Tie Army?" Chitsu asked.

"Well, most of them, but a lot of them ran away." Gosu said.

"Excellent work, Gosu. You really have progressed, huh?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, they didn't stand a chance!" Gosu said.

"You certainly have improved, Son." Retasu remarked. "But we both know that those fools weren't anywhere near an acceptable test of your newfound strength."

"You're challenging me to a fight aren't you?" Gosu asked.

"That's all you guys live for." Chitsu said.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I haven't done all of that training for nothing." Retasu said.

"Well, the fight's gonna have to wait, because I still have to find the last Dragon Ball. And besides, you don't want to fight me with your slower reflexes!" Gosu joked.

Retasu stared at his hands. He was still seeing double. "Indeed…" He begrudgingly admitted.

"Wait, why are you trying to get all seven? I thought all you were looking for was the four star ball." Chitsu asked.

"Well, yeah, originally. But the Black Tie Army soldiers killed off an entire village of people and I promised the last survivor I would bring them all back with the Dragon Balls." Gosu replied.

"Gosu, doing something admirable? Well I'll be damned!" Chitsu said.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. Anyway, I'm gonna go bring the kid here." Gosu said before flying away.

Retasu turned to the group with an angry and confused look on his face. "What are you guys doing? Are you plotting to kill me or something?"

"The weed must be making him paranoid…" Kansho said.

"What was that?"

Junsei and Chitsu giggled.

Gosu flew over to Muza's village and dropped down to the ground. Muza was surprised to see Gosu back so quickly.

"Gosu! What happened out there?" Muza asked.

"I beat them!" Gosu said.

"The whole army? Are you serious?" Muza asked in astonishment.

"Yup, and I got my Dragon Balls back, too! Now all we need is one more!" Gosu replied.

"You're amazing! That means everyone can be brought back to life!" Muza declared.

"Yup! Now, I want you to meet my friends! Hop on my back and I'll fly you there!" Gosu said.

"Okay!" Muza replied. He jumped on Gosu's back and they flew off.

Meanwhile, Retasu was getting increasingly paranoid. He knew he shouldn't have let curiosity get the best of him by smoking that weed, but it was too late now. He was eyeing the rest of them like a vulture just in case one of them would try to attack. Before he could make any reckless action, though, Gosu flew back with Muza.

"Hey guys, this is Muza, the kid who's friends I'm trying to bring back." Gosu said.

"Hey, kid! Gosu sure is strong, isn't he?" Chitsu asked.

"Whoa, a girl? I haven't seen one of those in a while!" Muza said.

Chitsu was taken aback. "Wait, what? Are you serious? There's not a single girl in your village?"

"Nope. Most of them can't keep up with our fighting lifestyle." Muza explained.

"Gee, Chitsu, you should take a hint." Gosu joked.

Please stand by while Chitsu beats the shit out of Gosu.

…and we're back. Gosu's face looked like it was stuffed with about a billion apples. Regardless, he took a look at the Dragon radar and found the location of the elusive seventh Dragon Ball.

"It's really far west." Gosu said, with his face magically back to normal.

"Alright, that's no problem. Let's go get it!" Junsei said.

"I'll go with you guys." Kansho said.

"You can count me out, I'm getting tired of following you guys." Chitsu said.

"See, I knew you'd figure it out!" Gosu joked again. Chitsu shot him a deadly glare.

Retasu was of course suspicious. "Hey! Why are _you_ _three_ going together? Are you planning on attacking me!"

"Man, that weed has got you going crazy, Retasu!" Gosu remarked.

"I have my eye on you! If you guys are leaving, I'm following you just to insure that you don't have anything funny planned. Got it?" Retasu explained.

"Well, whatever suits you." Junsei said.

"Oh, and Kansho, how will you get there? I thought you couldn't fly?" Gosu asked.

"No problem!" Kansho threw out a capsule, revealing a jetpack. He strapped it down and turned on the engine. "Now let's go!" Muza hopped back on Gosu's back, and they all flew off.

"Bastards!" Retasu flew after them. This guy just won't catch a break from these idiots.

"We better not have to go through any crap to get this ball!" Junsei said.

"Well, it's not like the Black Tie Army will get in our way!" Gosu replied.

"But you remember what happened when we tried to get the balls the first time, Gosu!" Kansho said.

"I'm sure minor stuff won't be that much of a big deal." Gosu said.

Of course, they _did_ have some shit they were gonna have to deal with. It wasn't the Black Tie Army, of course, but it was still bad. The seventh Dragon Ball was located in a town that was under siege. The group that was terrorizing the locals was in the middle of striking again. They were a bunch of men wearing black suits…with cat ears on top of their heads and fake whiskers attached to their face. Yeah. They took out a few enforcement officers while the helpless civilians looked on in horror.

"Eventually, you guys are going to have to give up your riches to the Cat Syndicate!" One of the big guys in the black suits said. "Just give up!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to retreat…" One of the officers said to his partner.

But then, a big man walked into the scene. He had a large black Mohawk, huge muscular arms, and a ripped up black shirt with the sleeves torn off. "What's the problem, here?"

The civilians were happy when the big guy came in the scene. "It's Kito! I knew he'd come to save us!"

"Kick their asses, Kito!"

"Fool, do you think you can take all three of us?" The main guy asked.

"I _know_ I can!" Kito replied.

The big cat guy ran at Kito and tried to throw a punch at him, but Kito blocked it with his massive forearm and walloped him with a punch to the face! The other criminals charged at Kito, and he attempted to fend them off. However, this made it 6 on 1, which was going to be very difficult for Kito. He did his best to fight the thugs, and even managed to take out three of them. However, one of them pulled out a gun and shot him in the leg! Kito clutched his leg and fell to the ground!

"Oh no, Kito!" A little kid yelled.

"Ha! Serves you right!" The big guy said. "Now what about the rest of ya?"

Of course, conveniently for the civilians, Gosu and the others were on their way. They heard the gunshot and flew on in, startling the people.

"What the hell is going on here?" Junsei asked.

"Why are you guys wearing cat ears?" Gosu asked.

"And who are you guys?" The big guy asked.

"You don't need to know. Why'd you shoot that guy?" Gosu asked.

"Oh, so I see you want to end up like him! Get them, boys!" The big guy yelled. Two of the thugs pulled out guns and shot at Gosu and the gang. However, Gosu caught all of the bullets with ease, robbing everyone in the vicinity of their ability to speak!

"What in the…how'd y-"

_Who are these guys?_ Kito thought, still clutching his leg.

"Well, are you guys ready to quit?" Gosu asked.

"GET THEM!" The big guy commanded. They all charged at Gosu, Retasu, Junsei, and Kansho, who were all unfazed by this uprising. Retasu was still angry and paranoid, too, so he was going to have a field day taking these _cats _(GODDAMMIT, KING KAI, STAY AWAY FROM MY FUCKING LAPTOP FOR FUCK'S SAKE) out. And indeed, they did, as the quartet didn't even have to break a sweat to beat up these goons. Gosu finished it up by kicking their leader straight into a wall! The civilians were speechless for a moment, but that speechlessness quickly turned into cheers! They all busted out the buildings and the shadows and started letting out shouts and cheers!

"You guys are awesome!"

"That was unbelievable!"

The main leader of those thugs angrily crawled away from the scene. One of the larger people in the city walked up to Gosu and the gang to congratulate them.

"I haven't seen a quick beating like that in a while! The Cat Syndicate has been terrorizing us for months, now! You guys didn't take out the whole gang, but we finally made a step forward!" He said.

"The Cat Syndicate?" Gosu asked.

"I'm Marth! How about we all celebrate this victory with some beers!" He offered.

Gosu's face lit up. "Beers? OH YEAH!" Gosu and the rest ran into the bar, and the party was on. They were all drinking beer, smoking, throwing shit around, horribly playing pool, jumping off tables; the usual party atmosphere. The party continued on into the night, and by this point, Retasu had sobered up and thus wasn't paranoid of some crazy ass plan that Gosu and the others were boiling up. He was walking out the bar and ready to leave the city until a girl stopped him. She had long black hair with red highlights in them.

"Were you one of the guys who beat up the Cat Syndicate thugs?" She asked.

"Yes. And what's it to you?" Retasu asked.

"Well, the other guys are busy partying, and I thought I should at least thank _one _of them." She replied.

"Well, I don't need, nor want, your thanks." Retasu said.

"Oh, so I see you're the cool guy, huh?" She said.

"I'm not part of them all, actually." Retasu replied.

"Well, regardless, I'm Tamana. And yes, I still give you my thanks." She replied.

"Why do you insist on talking to me?" Retasu asked.

"Well, you see, I'm sorta like the princess of this here town. I'm the reason why the Cat Syndicate is attacking us." Tamana said.

"What makes you think I'm actually interested in all of this? I was already on my way out of this place." Retasu said.

"Look, I can't get answers from your drunken friends, er, associates, so I want to get them from you instead, got it?" Tamana demanded.

"Well, I suppose I will if it means you'll stop bothering me." Retasu said.

"Ohoho, you're trying to offend me, now? How cute. Just follow me to my house, because I'm sure this'll lead to me having to explain my story." Tamana said.

Retasu shrugged and followed her. This was all the fault of that idiot Son, getting him wrapped up in all of this crap. They made it to her house, which was a large mansion. All this did was give Retasu unfortunate memories of his old, over-privileged home at Capsule Corp. Tamana placed her hand on a sensor on the door and walked in. They went to her room all the way upstairs. The thing that stood out to Retasu was the picture at the top of her wall. It was her, as a child, with what he presumed to be her parents.

"So, shoot me. What are you guys doing here?" Tamana inquired.

"Well, those fools who I'm with are looking for these things called Dragon Balls. There are seven in all and they have six, and the last one is here, I guess." Retasu replied.

"Dragon Balls? What are those?" Tamana asked.

"They're orange orbs with red stars on them. When you get all seven of them together, they grant a wish." Retasu said.

Tamana instantly knew what Retasu was talking about, now. The orange ball with seven stars on it. "Oh, I know what that is. It's in this very room."

"Oh, really? Well then, can you just give it to me so I can get out of here and _finally_ disassociate myself from those fools?"

Tamana turned her back to Retasu. _What the hell is she doing now?_ Retasu thought while shrugging. However, his frustration turned to curiosity when he heard what sounded like weeping.

"I…I can't…" Tamana replied.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why not?" Retasu asked, frustratingly.

Tamana turned back around, revealing her tears. "I just can't."

"Dammit, I don't have time to deal with your emotional dilemma." Retasu asked.

"Please, just listen to me. That ball…i-it's very important to me." Tamana said. The tears continued to flow.

"There better not be a sob story to this." Retasu said.

"J-just let me tell you…please. That's the last thing I ask!" Tamana asked.

Retasu was already fed up with this girl. But if it was the last thing she was going to ask him, then he was content with letting her tell her story. "Alright, whatever."

Tamana grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "Well, you see, that 'Dragon Ball' or whatever you call it mysteriously shot into the city over a year ago. My mom picked it up and gave it to me as a birthday present. I know it sounds lame, but it was one of the coolest things I've ever seen…I guess it was because it was so mysterious. I kept it as a symbol of pride and I showed it off to all of my friends, who all thought it was cool, too. I was so thankful for my mom for giving me something that was so cool and made my friends jealous." She chuckled at how silly she sounded. "Everything went well…until sixth months ago. That's when they came…"

"I assume 'they' are those thugs we beat up?" Retasu asked.

"Yes. They're part of a gang called the Cat Syndicate. They're led by a mob boss who goes by the nickname 'The Catman' for his sneakiness and sly business tactics. Him and his huge mob invaded our city to get our riches. And of course…my parents are the king and queen of this place. S-so, the C-catman had his thugs take my parents hostage…" Tamana started to choke up. "They weren't going to leave until they gave up all of their money and jewels. But my dad – he was stern. He wasn't going to bow down to anyone. Those guys tried to kill me first to coerce him into giving up. But my dad knew that he had to protect me at all costs, so he threw me out of the window! I hit the ground hard and had a bad cut on my back, and I still have the scar," Temana turned around and took off her shirt, revealing a pretty bad scar that went all the way across her back. Retasu was intrigued, as he himself actually had a similar scar on his back that dated back to when he used to train under a ruthless martial arts master prior to discovering the ever incompetent Lord Teba. "He knew that even though a dive out of a one story window would hurt…at least I'd be alright. My dad put up a fight, but," she started crying even harder, "They killed him! And then for no reason at all, they shot my mother, too!" Tamana lost her composure and starting crying…on Retasu's shoulder! Retasu shrugged but he wasn't going to be the rude son of a bitch who would push her off. Besides, that was probably the last thing he wanted to do to someone with emotional damage.

Retasu tried to find the words to say as she started dampening up his cloak. "Look, I'm sorry…"

Tamana wiped her tears. "Ever since then, I've stayed inside here and rarely come out. I keep having to get new guards because the thugs keep killing them!"

"I have a question – why do you even stay here? Obviously life has taken a turn for the worse, so why bother? It's just a lost cause." Retasu said.

"Y'know, I ask myself that every day. I guess it's because I don't want to give up on the people. They're just as bad off with these gangsters constantly attacking this city. They insist that I don't give up my family's money, and that one day we'll find a solution to this mess."

Retasu shrugged again.

"There are two things that I keep to remember my parents by – the orange orb, and this." Temana took off her necklace and gave it to Retasu. He looked at it in a confused manner. "Open it." She instructed. Retasu opened up the chain and it was a picture of her when she was very young, no older than ten years old. This really hit close to home for Retasu – his parents gave him a similarly cheesy chain of him and Trunks, although he tossed it aside when he left. Tamana noticed Retasu's change in expression.

"What's wrong? Did that strike a nerve?" Tamana asked.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Oh, c'mon, tell me. If I can tell you about _my parents' death_, you can tell me about how some corny chain makes you act funny." Tamana said.

"I had one myself that I left behind when I ran away from my putrid home." Retasu said nonchalantly.

"You ran away from home? Y'know, the craziest thing is, I actually _did _try to run away at first, until one of my friends stopped me. I was already out the door and everything. She was the one who reminded me that this was my home, and that I can't leave my friends behind when the chips are down." Tamana replied. "Why'd you run away?"

"I had my own reasons. I have no concern for family." Retasu replied.

"You're all about fighting, huh?" Tamana teased. "Well, look. You're friends are likely passed out drunk, because if I know anything about Marth and those guys, it's that they drink like _hell_. You're a lot stronger than my usual guards, so I have a request."

Retasu should've known.

"Can you watch over me to make sure The Catman and his thugs don't try to kill me?" She asked.

Retasu shrugged.

"Please. Look, I know you probably don't care a lick about what happens to me, but I'm sure you have nothing better to do, so why not?"

Well, she had him there. "Fine."

Retasu sat down near the window with his arms folded. Tamana found Retasu's whole demeanor to be interesting. Considering his reactions to her story, she knew he was hiding _something_ about himself. "So now the spotlight's on you. What made you want to be a fighter?" She asked.

Retasu shrugged again. This was going to be a long night.

Begrudgingly, Retasu actually started to explain himself to her. They actually started conversing together, each sharing different experiences. Retasu of course kept the same nonchalant expression, but he actually was interested in how these horrible experiences made her the person she is today. This went on for almost the whole night.

Meanwhile, that ring leader who was beaten down by Gosu crawled his way to some sort of building. He went to the main room, busting the door open.

"C-catman, sir! We have trouble! T-these guys, th-they…!"

The Catman was a tall, tan man with long shaggy hair. He turned to the battered goon. "What happened here?"

"These four guys came in and took everyone out!" He explained.

"WHAT!" The Catman exclaimed.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I-I don't know…!" The goon replied.

"Whoever they are, they better not be some fools who think they can protect this place's fortunes!" The Catman said.

Gosu, Junsei, and Kansho, along with all of the city goers, were laid out all over the bar. The place was a complete mess. However, Gosu and the others had better get up soon, because they're now the #1 arget of the Cat Syndicate! What will happen from here? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	45. The Hangover

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 45: The Hangover**

While the whole Cat Syndicate scheme was boiling under the surface and Retasu was actually engaging in something that wasn't training, Gosu, Junsei, and Kansho were all over knocked out at that bar. Lord knows what the fuck happened and if they even remembered it. The people in this city proved to be too much for these guys. Gosu, of course, was the first person up…and he was hanging by his shirt via a nail on the wall. He looked down and saw Kansho with a penis drawn on his face. Junsei's was littler stuck down the middle of the table with his feet stuck in the ground. Gosu was thoroughly confuzzled.

"What…the…fuck!"

Gosu tried to move, but of course he was stuck to the wall. He was so out of it that he didn't even realize how easy it was to loosen himself from the wall. Conveniently for him, though, Muza and a group of kids barged into the room. They ran to Gosu and kicked him in his legs.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!" One of them yelled.

"Uh…what?" Gosu asked.

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER AND YOU CAN'T BE RESTING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Another one yelled.

"Wait…who are you pipsqueaks?" Gosu asked.

Including Muza, there were four of them. They all lined up to introduce themselves.

"I'M NORIO!" The one with the long, shaggy black hair said.

"I'M WAKA!" The one with the short red hair said.

"I'M MOTO!" The one with the long blonde hair yelled.

"AND INTRODUCING…MUZA!" Norio said.

"…I already know Muza…" Gosu replied.

"Listen, you're gonna have to get off your butt and beat up those Cat Syndicate jerks! Those guys from before aren't the only people you have to fight!" Norio instructed.

"So? No big deal, I could beat those guys in my sleep." Gosu replied.

"Oh really? I doubt you can beat THE CATMAN." Waka said.

"Oh really? A guy named Catman and you say I can't beat him? Bring this asshole out right now, I'm sure I can teach 'im a thing or two!" Gosu said.

"You're crazy, there's no way you can take him!" Moto said.

"I wouldn't doubt him, guys – he beat the whole Black Tie Army!" Muza encouraged.

"BLACK TIE ARMY? THEY'RE THE MOST EVIL ORGANIZATION IN THE WORLD!" All three of them yelled.

"…Is that what everybody says when they first hear about them?" Gosu asked.

"You're lying! You couldn't have defeated them!" Norio said.

"What, do I need a certificate or something?" Gosu asked.

Moto looked at the Dragon Radar that was laying on the floor and picked it up. "Oh, neato!"

"Hey, get your hands off that, I need that, y'know!" Gosu yelled.

"Oh really? Why would you need a something like this? Aren't you a little old for that?" Moto replied.

"Just give it back you stupid little asshole, I seriously need it!" Gosu demanded.

"How dare you call me that!" Moto replied. "Y'know what…I just might not give this back!"

"You stupid son of a…" Gosu began.

"How about this, if you beat up the WHO~LE Cat Syndicate, I'll give it back!" Moto said.

"Oh, you're lucky you're hanging from this wall, or I'd beat your little ass right now!" Gosu threatened.

"You would beat up a kid?" Moto challenged.

"Yeah, if they're stuck up little fucks who take my shit!" Gosu snapped back.

"Okay, Moto, calm down." Norio ordered. "Can somebody give me a most so I can get him off the wall?"

Muza bent down and Waka stood on top of him. Norio climbed up and loosened Gosu's shirt from the nail.

As soon as Gosu hit the ground, he immediately jumped at Moto. Moto moved out the way and zipped out the bar, and of course Gosu chased after him. He chased him around the entire city, actually.

"Oh, man, they'll be gone for a long time." Norio said.

Junsei managed to get back up. Of course, he was startled as hell when he saw a fucking _table_ around his waist.

"What in the…?"

"Oh, hey, you're the other guy who beat the Cat Syndicate guys up!" Norio said.

"I don't even remember what happened yesterday…" Junsei said.

"Well you better get your memory working today because you have jerks to beat up!" Waka said.

"Uh…what?" Junsei said. "And why am I wearing this table like a belt?" Junsei hopped up from the table and got back on his feet. "Now I remember…those thugs, right?"

"Right! And there are more of them!" Norio said.

Moto busted back in the bar, panting. He still had the Dragon Radar in his hands, Gosu bust through the door and Moto jumped out of the way. Gosu couldn't stop his momentum and ran straight into the wall. Norio and the others laughed as Kansho woke back up. Nobody of course bothered to inform him there was a dick on his face.

"What's going on here?" Kansho asked.

"Good, you're all up, now!" Norio said until he looked around and saw all of the other bodies piled up. "…well, everybody who's important."

Gosu detached himself from the wall and went with the rest of them.

"So what's this 'Cat Syndicate?'" Gosu asked.

"It's a gang that's trying to take control of this city! They killed our king and queen and only their daughter is still alive! This has been going on for months, now!" Norio said.

"We've been all trying to form a crew to take them down, but everybody's too scared." Waka said.

"Yeah, so it's great we found you guys!" Moto said.

"Like I said, a group called "The Cat Syndicate" should be easy pickings!" Gosu said.

"Well, we'll see…" Norio said.

Meanwhile, at the Cat Syndicate HQ, the Catman woke up from a nice sleep and stared out at the window.

"Who do these fools think they are? I guess they are the latest people attempting to defeat me. No matter…" He left his room to take a shower. His building was illustrious and was actually in the middle of the city, mainly because it was a former building. It was guarded by all of his goons. When he got out of the shower and got dressed in an expensive suit, he ordered a few of his thugs to his control room.

"As was reported yesterday, a few fools think they can play the hero. They need to be taught a lesson immediately." The Catman ordered.

"Yes sir." One of the many men said.

"Downstairs there's an armory. Pick up the strongest weapons you can find and attack the city. Understand?" The Catman said.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

Just as they turned around, The Catman had one last request. "Terrill, you stay."

The large guy with short black hair turned around. "Why?"

"I think I might go for the root of this little conflict." The Catman said.

The thugs stormed out of the Cat Syndicate building and into the city. An old man got out of his house to do some work outside and saw the legion of men that were coming closer and closer to the city.

"What in tarnation…?"

The gang ignored him and continued into the city. Once they got there, one of them let off a shot to let everyone know they were here. Well, hey, at least they were fair. Gosu and the others heard the shot from the bar.

"What's that?" Gosu asked. All of the other guys in the bar started to wake up thanks to that gunshot.

"Oh no…it's them! They're here for payback!" Norio yelled.

"Time to kick some ass!" Gosu yelled.

All three of them ran outside to take on the impending threat. Gosu smirked as the legion of soldiers came closer to them. They were shooting at buildings, which of course lured the people out. Junsei realized the danger and flew at them, and Gosu and Kansho followed. The trio took out every soldier that came to them, although there were so many, and not only that, but a lot of them were going after civilians, which made going after them all the more difficult. Gosu rescued a few people who were being attacked, but then one of the thugs put him in a full nelson. Another person jumped at Gosu, but he kicked him in the jaw and smashed the back of his head into the guy who was grabbing him. Then he turned around and tossed him into a building. Gosu was about to fire a Kamehameha at all of the gangsters, until he saw one of them aiming their gun at a woman and her son. Gosu knew he couldn't allow that to go on so he put his attack to a halt and kicked the thug in the face.

Meanwhile, Tamana had learned of the attacks. Retasu was still sitting on the window in her room. That conversation they had went for the whole night and well into the afternoon. Retasu had learned a lot about her, and he actually didn't mind talking to her. He never really had any interest in hearing about people's history or telling about his own story, but he had no choice here, and it wasn't too bad. Tamana put their talk to a halt when she saw the gangsters rushing to the city.

"Oh no, they're attacking again!" Tamana yelled. She looked at Retasu. "Can you…?"

"Feh. You told me to stay here to protect you. I'm sure the three fools who are with me will defeat them with no trouble." Retasu said.

"But what about-?"

"And besides, this 'Catman' bastard is probably using that as a way to cause a commotion to distract people while he gets to you, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, huh?" Retasu pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Tamana conceded. "But still, I'm worried about the citizens."

"To hell with that. Your own life should matter more to you to them." Retasu said.

"Heh, always so matter of fact about everything, Retasu." Tamana said. Retasu smirked. "But thanks…"

"…for what?" Retasu asked.

"For actually staying here to protect me." Tamana said.

Retasu shrugged.

Gosu, Junsei, and Kansho kept fighting the thugs one by one. Some of them smartened up by using civilians as shields from their attacks, complicating things for our heroes even further. Gosu decided to bring the afterimage technique into play, and Junsei used his multi-form technique to split into eight. One of the thugs, holding a civilian, aimed his gun at Gosu and threatened to shoot him. Gosu surrendered and the goon shot him, but of course it went through Gosu and he appeared behind the thug. Gosu kicked him in the side of the head. The civilian thanked Gosu, who stuck his thumb up. The eight Junsei's beat up the thugs with great efficiency, and Kansho did his thing, too. Gosu figured that this would be over eventually, although it was getting tiring having to fight this seemingly increasing barrage of thugs. How did this Catman guy even manage to get all of these thugs, anyway? Some of the stronger civilians joined in on the fight as well. They weren't doing as good as Gosu, Junsei, and Kansho, but they were standing their ground. However, everything changed when one of the Cat Syndicate thugs pulled out a rocket launcher.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T SO TOUGH NOW, HUH?" He yelled.

Gosu and everyone else turned their attention to him.

"Hey, put that shit down!" Gosu yelled.

"You guys relinquish your attack or I'll fire this!" He replied.

"Dammit!" Gosu yelled.

The eight Junseis were ready to do something about this.

"And don't you and your clones try anything funny, either, or I'll still let this thing off!" The thug yelled.

"We can't just stop…" Gosu whispered to Junsei.

"I know. How about we use our speed to sneak up behind him?" Junsei suggested.

"Good plan." Gosu replied.

They both looked intently at the armed and extremely dangerous goon. Junsei brought his seven dopplegangers back to make it seem like he quit. But then, he and Gosu disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" The goon exclaimed.

Gosu and Junsei appeared behind him. They tried to attack, but in desperation and confusion, the thug turned to the side and fired his rocket straight at the bar, blowing it up!

"OH NO!" Gosu yelled.

Then again, it couldn't have been too bad, could it? Everybody left, right? Gosu looked around but there was one, no, four, things he didn't see – THE KIDS!

"The kids were still in there!" Gosu yelled.

"He couldn't have…!" Junsei yelled.

Gosu was through the roof, now. He couldn't believe that he killed Muza and the three other kids. Sure, that Moto kid was an annoying fuck, but he didn't deserve to die. And not only that, but the Dragon Radar was gone, too!

"You son of a bitch!" Gosu yelled.

The goon tried to punch Gosu, but he jumped behind him and snapped his neck!

"This is what's gonna happen to any of you bastards who kill any more people here!" Gosu declared.

Meanwhile, the Catman and Terrill had arrived to Tamana's mansion. The Catman rang the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Retasu asked.

"Can you go see who it is?" Tamana asked.

Now, Retasu was her servant boy. "Fine." He said after shrugging. He walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello, is Ms. Tamana there?" The Catman asked.

Shit just got real. What will happen from here? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	46. Retasu's The Hero This Time!

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 46: Retasu's The Hero This Time?**

Retasu instantly knew something was up with the man who was at the door. "And just who are you…?"

"Why, I'm a guest." The Catman said smoothly. He knew this was a new guard and didn't want to appear suspicious.

"Really? What do you need to visit for?" Retasu asked.

"I've been a family 'friend' for years and am simply making a reoccurring visit." The Catman replied.

Tamana came downstairs to see what was going on and instantly froze. She recognized The Catman's face anywhere. She let out a gasp. Retasu turned around and saw the look of horror on her face, which was enough to let him know something was up.

"Okay, who are you _really?_" Retasu asked.

"Like I said, I'm a family friend, isn't that right, Tamana?" The Catman jokingly asked.

Tamana could barely even formulate words. "T-the C-CATMAN!" She yelled in horror.

"The Catman?" Retasu asked. His expression changed into a smirk. Maybe he was going to get a good fight out of this guy? "I see, so you're him."

"Well, my secret's out. I suppose it's time to drop this silly charade and cut right to the chase." The Catman said. "Terrill?"

Terril pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Retasu's head. Tamana's heart skipped a beat.

"RETASU!"

Terrill pulled the trigger, but Retasu caught the bullet with ease!

"That won't work on me." Retasu said.

"Ah, so I see you've finally got yourself a competent guard, eh, Tamana?" The Catman asked.

"Let's get one thing straight – I'm not her guard." Retasu clarified.

"Oh? Then who are you?" The Catman asked.

"Your executioner." Retasu said before taking his cloak off.

"Now, now, don't get hasty. Just because you're an above average fighter doesn't mean you're any match for me or Terrill." The Catman warned.

"Oh, really?" Retasu asked.

"Indeed. Terrill should more than suffice to defeat you." The Catman said.

Terrill stepped up and threw off his shirt. Retasu stepped up as well, unconcerned about the "challenge" before him. However, Tamana still wasn't hip to Retasu's level of strength, so she naturally had concerns. She whispered to Retasu's ear, "Please, be careful."

Retasu shrugged. Why was she so worried about him? No matter, all he had to worry about now was taking these two goofs out. Terrill charged at Retasu, but he jumped out of the way and kicked him in the face. Terrill shrugged it off and tried to punch him, but Retasu blocked it with ease. Hey, he had to have fun with this, first. Terrill threw several more punches at Retasu, which he all dodged. Terrill went for a kick, but Retasu jumped out of the way and landed behind him. Terrill quickly turned around and tried to punch him again, but Retasu grabbed his arm and tossed him into the air, jumped up, and then kicked him to the ground. Retasu followed by stomping on his chest. Terrill got up and growled angrily. Retasu smirked. Terrill stormed at Retasu with rage in his eyes and grabbed him. However, Retasu continued smiling. Frustrated, Terrill decided to ram Retasu into a tree. He ran towards it at high speed, and of course Retasu thwarted his attack by jumping out of his grip and making him run straight into the tree! Retasu jumped back to the ground with his signature arrogant smirk.

The Catman was surprised. "What's this?"

_Wow, he really is good!_ Tamana thought.

Terrill wiped his face and got back up. His face was red from both the pain and the rage. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled. He jumped up in the air and then rolled up into a ball. It looked like a huge boulder formed in the air. He homed down at Retasu, which caused Tamana to gasp in fear. There was no way he'd be able to handle this, right? However, Retasu didn't even bother to move. Instead, he waited until he was within only a couple inches distance from him and then gave him a fierce punt kick! This sent Terrill flying high into the air and he soon after landed back on the ground, and hard. He was knocked out, and quite possibly nothing more than a quivering mass of Jell-O at this point. Retasu turned to the Catman, who was speechless.

_I-I don't get it. Where did this guy come from?_ He thought.

"Wow, Retasu, I guess everything you told me was true!" Tamana said.

"Who the hell are you?" The Catman asked.

"That's none of your concern." Retasu replied. "The only thing you have to be concerned for is yourself, now." Retasu warned.

The Catman regained his composure. So what if this guy was strong? That was only Terrill he beat up, after all. He was the strongest of them all – after all, he was the leader of The Cat Syndicate at the end of the day. So what if this kid can beat up _Terrill?_ He's still no match for The Catman!

"Well, I didn't think I'd have to step in." The Catman said. "This ends here, kid!"

"Whatever…" Retasu said, nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, at the city, Gosu, Kansho, and Junsei continued taking out Cat Syndicate thugs, now fueled by the desire to avenge the deaths of Norio, Waka, and Moto. Gosu fired a Kamehameha at a large swarm of thugs. He knew they were coming from somewhere, so what he was focused on now was going to that particular place to take the thugs out by the root. He kicked one of the Cat thugs in the jaw and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where are you guys coming from?" Gosu asked.

"I won't tell you!" The thug defiantly answered.

"Wrong answer!" Gosu punched him hard in the face to get him talking.

"F-fine…I-I'll tell you…It's a large building north of here…I wouldn't go there if I were you…the rest of us will ki-"

Gosu punched him out to keep him from completing his statement. He tossed him to the ground and helped Kansho and Junsei take out the last of the thugs there. "Alright, guys, let's head west!" Gosu directed.

"Why?" Junsei asked.

"That's where these cat thugs are coming from." Gosu explained.

"Alright then, let's go!" Junsei said.

"Thanks, guys, for clearing these guys out!" One of the civilians said.

"No problem!" Gosu replied. Him, Junsei, and Kansho all flew off. Right after they left, someone came from the rubble from the destroyed bar. In fact, it looked like four people – Norio, Waka, Moto, and Muza!

"Whoa, what happened to this place?" Norio asked.

"Whoa, you're alive?" One of the civilians asked.

"We were in the basement and heard a loud 'BOOM!'" Moto replied. "Where did Gosu and the others go?"

"They went to the Cat Syndicate building to take everybody out!" One of the civilians said.

"Really? We have to check this out!" Waka said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Muza yelled as they all marched off.

As, Goku, Junsei, and Kansho were flying to the building, Kansho's jetpack crapped out and he fell all the way to the ground!

"Should we help him up?" Junsei asked.

"Eh, who cares, he'll get back anyway. Besides, he wouldn't have been _that_ much of a help." Gosu replied. Well, damn.

Meanwhile, Retasu was ready to fight this guy. The Catman took off his long jacket and his white button-up shirt. "Well, if you intend to fight, then fine. You certainly are stronger than any of these other guards."

"For the last time, I'm not a-"

"Yeah, blah blah blah, you're not a guard; I get it. But you're going to end up like the rest of them." The Catman said.

Retasu shrugged. He just wanted to get this stupid crap over with. They both charged at each other and threw a punch, causing their fists to meet. Retasu was immediately taken back by this guy's strength. Perhaps this wasn't going to be all that easy, after all. Retasu staggered back, so The Catman used that as the opportunity to kick Retasu in the face. However, Retasu managed to block his leg. The Catman immediately put his leg down and punched Retasu in the nose! He grabbed him by the collar and repeatedly punched him in the stomach! Then, he tossed him like a ragdoll into a tree! Retasu quickly got back up, but when he opened his eyes, Catman was right in front of him! He attempted to punch Retasu, but Retasu slipped under his legs and tried to attack him from behind. However, The Catman grabbed his arm, jumped up in a swinging motion, and shoved Retasu face first into the tree! Retasu grunted angrily and jumped at him. He went or a punch, but The Catman jumped out of the way and kicked Retasu in the ribs! He followed it up by punching him down to the ground!

"Retasu, no!" Tamana fearfully yelled.

Retasu knew he had to somehow regain his bearings. I mean, this guy should be nothing, right? Retasu weakly got back to his feet and spat out a wad of blood. The Catman jumped at him, but Retasu moved out of the way and managed to punch him in the ribs. He charged at him and went for a kick that likely would've done a heavy amount of damage had the Catman not dodged it. He jumped behind Retasu and knocked his head forward, causing Retasu to get hit by his own kick! Retasu fell to the ground and clutched his face. He had a considerable cut on his forehead. Retasu got back up, even more frustrated than before. The Catman knew he was getting to him and laughed. Retasu ran at him and went for several punches, but The Catman dodged them all. This was beginning to look like Retasu's own fight with Terrill a few minutes ago. The Catman grabbed both of Retasu's fists and heabutted him, which only made the cut worse. Retasu slumped to the ground but quickly got back up when he realized how pathetic he looked. How was he letting himself get abused by this clown so badly? Surely, he couldn't be any stronger than Gosu, could he? If he couldn't take him out, then what did that say about his standing against Gosu? He got back up and wiped the blood off his forehead.

"Ha, I see you're getting heated now!" The Catman taunted.

Retasu didn't even respond. It was time for him to get his head back in the game. The Catman decided to charge at Retasu for another attack, but Retasu dodged it. Surely, he had the edge in speed, which he was going to use to his advantage. Retasu swiftly dodged all of his punches and jumped behind him and quickly dropkicked him the back of the head! The Catman fell face-first to the ground and Retasu kicked him for good measure. The Catman back up and Retasu immediately got back on the attack, hitting him with a rapid fire of punches to the face. He punched him in the jaw not once, but three times, and then kicked him. Before the Catman could hit the ground, Retasu kicked him in the back to send him in the air. The Catman fell down and landed back first on Retasu's knee! The Catman rolled down to the ground and tried to get back to his feet, but Retasu kicked him in the gut.

The Catman chuckled. "Y-yeah, that's more like it!" He said.

He got up and they both jumped at each other, getting into a burst of attacks. They were both throwing punches and kicks at each other, some connecting, some not. Retasu jumped back and gave The Catman a spinning kick to the face! He tried to follow up with a punch, but the Catman moved out of the way and kicked him in the jaw. Retasu flew in the air, but he regained control by flipping and landing on top of the Catman's shoulders, sitting on top of them. He punched him several times in the face, hopped off of his shoulders, and then a fired a Ki attack at him, sending him to the ground! The Catman got back up and jumped at Retasu, and they went into another exchange of attacks. Retasu managed to get the best of The Catman, pushing him back and then kicking him hard in the face! Then, Retasu lifted his arm up and gathered his Ki to his fist, which only meant one thing. His fist started glowing red…

"FIST OF THE DEVIL!"

Retasu jumped up in the air and disappeared. However, little did he know, The Catman's eyes were more advanced than the average human. The Catman was startled at first, but he was able to pinpoint Retasu's exact location. He zipped up in the air, and suddenly grew claws from his fingers! They looked to be about 6 or 7 inches long. He used this new accessory to dig his claws into Retasu's back! Retasu gasped and coughed up blood. The Catman released his claws from Retasu's back. Retasu fell to the ground, appearing to be unconscious. Tamana gasped and looked at Retasu's body in horror. She was almost ready to cry. She felt like she really knew Retasu after their long talk, and she didn't want to see him die.

"Retasu, please wake up! Please!" She pleaded as she shook Retasu's body, and of course she got no response. In her despair, she started sobbing uncontrollably. To top it all off, The Catman hopped back to the ground, with his claws still out. He had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Well, Tamana, I guess that just leaves you and me." He said.

Meanwhile, Gosu and Junsei found the main Cat Syndicate base, where there were a ton of goons coming out ready to attack the city. Gosu and Junsei jumped to the ground, ready to take out more idiots. The goons stormed at them and the duo beat them up with ease. To make things easier, Junsei used his Ki ball shower attack, firing a huge ball in the sky and bursting it into hundreds of Ki blasts, taking out almost all of the soldiers. Gosu did the rest of the work and beat up the remaining guys.

"Well, that was _too _easy." Gosu said. "These guys are a bunch of bitches!"

"I know, can't we just get the last Dragon Ball and get this boredom over with?" Junsei asked.

"Well look at this! Good job, boys!" A voice yelled.

Gosu and Junsei looked up and saw two voluptuous girls wearing bikinis in the window of the building.

"How about you two come up here and _celebrate_ with us?" The second girl asked.

Gosu and Junsei's eyes popped out of their sockets, and like two excited dogs, they ran into the building, ready to claim their prize…

…if only it weren't a trap. The two girls tied them up to a rope that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Now how the fuck did we manage to fall for that?" Gosu asked.

"Yeah, it was way too obvious that those girls were setting us up!" Junsei replied.

"So, uh, how exactly are we gonna get out of this?" Gosu asked. "These ropes are so tight, I can't even gather my Ki correctly!" Gosu said.

"We could try to loosen the string this rope is hanging from." Junsei suggested.

"Yeah, let's just swing around and see what happens." Gosu said. He swung hard to the left, which caused him to hit the ceiling hard, and it caused them to swing all the way to the other side and hit the ceiling again! And then it happened again! It was just an endless cycle!

"Gee, this is-*OUCH!*-great!" Gosu exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Tamana was crying her eyes out. Was it really about to end here?

"Aw, Tamana, dry your tears!" The Catman said. "You don't _have_ to die. Just give me all of your riches, and the house, and it will all be fine."

"N-no, I can't…! I can't sign away this city…!" Tamana said.

The Catman slapped her in the face, which caused her to get scratched by the claws. She now had blood running down her cheeks, which only caused the tears to flow even harder.

"Cut this foolishness out! I really will kill you!" The Catman threatened.

Retasu regained consciousness and weakly opened his eyes. He still couldn't lift his legs up, though. He saw and heard what was happening between The Catman and Tamana, however.

"I'm sorry, I can't! Please, just leave and try to get another city or something!" Tamana pleaded.

"Are you kidding me? You're just like your foolish parents! You're too stubborn to give in! I'm going to give you one last chance, and then it's all over!" The Catman threatened. He yanked the chain off her neck.

"NO!" Tamana yelled.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to go, then!" The Catman yelled. He lifted his arm up, and Tamana shut her eyes. Retasu saw what was going on and something weird happened…he felt a need to actually protect Tamana! He wasn't going to let this Catman guy kill her.

"N-No!" Retasu exclaimed. He leaped to his feet and tackled The Catman to the ground! The Catman and Tamana were both confused. Hell, even Retasu was confused. Why the hell was he suddenly actually trying to save this girl? He stood back up, ignoring the wound in his back.

"You're fighting with _me_, not her!" Was Retasu's flimsy justification.

Tamana's face lit up. "Thank you, Retasu! You saved my life!"

Retasu thought he'd never hear those words. He just shrugged again. The Catman got back up and laughed.

"You people are fools, with your morals! You would live if you just gave up!" The Catman walked up to the chain that was on the floor, and then crushed it to pieces! "FOOLISH, ALL OF IT!"

"No, my locket!" Tamana yelled out. She dove to what was left of the chain and started bawling. Retasu was actually angered by what happened. He couldn't really explain it, but what he did know was that what The Catman did was unforgiveable. Retasu was certainly the farthest from a saint, but he wasn't the type to do such horrible actions without justification. His expression became serious and focused. He felt that this bastard had to pay for what he did. The Catman knew that Retasu wanted a fight, so he jumped at him. However, Retasu sidestepped and punched The Catman hard in the stomach. And then he sidekicked him in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree! Then, he gathered Ki into both of his hands. The Catman jumped back up and went for more punches, but Retasu ducked all of them while still gathering Ki, He kicked The Catman down and then again into a further distance. Retasu waited for The Catman to get back up. He extended his arms out and cuffed his hands together. Then, he fired a huge, red Ki wave! The Catman ran at it and tried to block it. He actually managed to sustain it, but then Retasu put even more of his Ki into it, which caused the blast to overtake him! The blast tore the Catman's shirt to shreds and sent him flying back miles! Retasu couldn't sense his Ki, either. Retasu smirked. Tamana realized what the hell just happened. The Catman was gone! She ran up to Retasu and hugged him, not even caring that he was probably disgusted by this.

"Thank you so much!" She yelled.

Hey, is that a small smile Retasu's cracking?

Meanwhile the four kids were running to the Cat Syndicate building, where they ran into Kansho.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Muza asked.

"My jetpack stopped working." Kansho replied.

"Well, we still have to get to the building to help Gosu! Follow us!" Moto said. They all ran to the building and eventually made it. All that was left was a pile of bodies.

"Wow, Gosu and Junsei seemed to have no problems here." Kansho said.

"They must be in the building." Muza said. "Let's go!"

They all ran in and searched all over the place for Gosu and Junsei, they ran upstairs and found a room, where Gosu and Junsei were both hanging and tied up. They were dizzy as hell from all of those hits against the ceiling.

"Hey, look, I found them!" Norio said.

"Why are they tied up?" Kansho asked. He walked up to them and untied the rope. Gosu and Junsei hit the floor and regained consciousness.

"Wait, what the hell just happened?" Gosu asked.

"You two were tied up!" Kansho said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But now that we're free, let's go kick some ass!" Gosu declared. He walked out to the hallway.

"Now who's ready?" Gosu asked the kids.

Moto was excited. So excited, he grabbed Gosu's tail. "Yea, let's ge 'em!"He then pulled Gosu's tail back. Gosu only trained his tail so that he wouldn't weaken when it was squeezed. Getting it yanked back still hurt like hell. Gosu shot Moto an angry look.

"Uh, Moto, you might want to let go…" Junsei said.

Moto turned to Gosu, whose face was red and PISSED. He let go, and…

Excuse us while Moto gets his ass handed to him.

Moto was basically a pile of bones. Gosu had his Dragon Radar back, too. Norio picked up the slack by carrying Moto with him. Gosu looked at where the seventh Dragon Ball was located and walked in that direction.

Retasu was sitting on the ground, exhausted. Tamana had her arm around him, too. He hated it, but what was he gonna do? He was too tired, anyway. Gosu and the others walked to the scene.

"Ah, so these are your friends, huh?" Tamana asked.

"_Friends?"_ Retasu asked.

"Uh, 'associates?'" Tamana corrected herself.

Retasu shrugged. "Correct."

"Whoa, Retasu, you have the girls all over you now, huh?" Gosu joked.

Retasu shot Gosu a deadly glare. Well, that ended quickly.

"So, uh, what happened here, anyway?" Junsei asked.

"The boss of the Cat Syndicate is done, and it's all thanks to Retasu!" Tamana replied.

"Oh, really? Damn, _I _wanted to fight him!" Gosu said.

"Well, forget about that, what about the Dragon Ball?" Junsei asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" Tamana said.

"Why not?" Gosu asked.

Retasu didn't feel like dealing with his shit anymore. It was time for him to play the mediator. "Look,l the only reason why that stupid ball was important to you was because of the fact that the Catman bastard killed your parents. Now that he's gone, you can finally live in peace knowing that he won't terrorize you anymore and that your town is safe. Your parents can rest in peace. Guess what? That kid right there," Retasu pointed at Muza, "needs the Dragon ball, because his father is dead. You must know how he feels, right? If he gets the Dragon Balls together, he can wish his dad back to life. So give it up."

Well, with that logic, she couldn't say no. "Well, I guess."

She went to the mansion to get the ball.

"Damn, Retasu, I didn't know you had it in you!" Gosu said.

"Shut up." Retasu replied.

"Wow, you're awesome, you really beat The Catman?" Norio asked.

Retasu just looked at him.

"Gee, he isn't very friendly, is he?" Norio asked.

Taman came back with the seven star ball. Gosu took a good look at it. It was exactly what he wanted!

"Yes! I got it! It's finally over! I have all seven dragon balls!" Gosu yelled.

"Thank you!" Junsei said to Tamana.

"Mo problem!" Tamana replied.

"Well, then, now that this stupidity is over with, I'm leaving." Retasu said. He got up and grabbed his cloak. "I no longer have any reason to continue associating myself with you fools." Retasu put his cloak back on.

"Just don't forget, Son – one day, I _will_ come back for a rematch. Be ready." Retasu said.

"Of course!" Gosu replied.

"By, Retasu!" Tamana said.

Retasu turned around and looked at her. Then, he flew off.

"Well, that ends, that! Muza, your father and the rest of your village can finally come back to life!" Gosu said.

"Hooray!" Muza yelled.

What a happy ending. After a long journey, Gosu has finally collected all seven Dragon Balls! What will happen from here? Don't miss the next Dragon Ball NG!


	47. The Dragon Balls Are Stolen!

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 47: The Dragon Balls Are Stolen!**

Now that the Cat Syndicate was wiped out, and Gosu now had all seven Dragon Balls, there was only one task left to do – wish Muza's village back to normal. Gosu was happy that this mess was finally over. To think, all this stemmed just from him looking for one single Dragon Ball. But before he had a chance to make the wish, he of course had to celebrate with this party-happy town.

"THEY'RE FINALLY FINISHED!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"WE'RE FREE!"

"So, guys, you know what this means, right?" One of the civilians asked Gosu.

"But the bar's gone." Gosu said.

"Do you really think _this_ city would only have one bar? We've got a million of these things around here!" He replied.

"Awesome! LET'S GO!" Gosu exclaimed.

And thus, another huge party ensued. There was beer pong, pin the tail on the Kansho, pool, just about anything you could imagine. The party raged on until the wee hours of the morning until everybody got tired of partying and went to sleep. In the bar, of course. Many hours later, Gosu was once again the first to awake, and surprisingly, nothing unusual happen to him and he wasn't in a nearly impossible spot.

"Oh man, shit got hectic yesterday." Gosu said while yawning. "But now it's time to get to important matters…"

Gosu knew that it was now time to get all of the Dragon Balls together. He pulled out the Dragon Radar from his pocket to see where he last had them. However, something was strange…they were nowhere near this city!

"Wait, what the…this isn't right." Gosu said. He pressed the button to zoom in on the specific location of the Dragon Balls and it was true! They were gone! Gosu was just about ready to blow the entire building up…

"**!"**

This was enough to wake up everybody in the bar. Gosu's ears were emitting smoke and his face was completely red. Junsei got up and wiped his eyes.

"Jeez, what's the big idea…?" He asked.

"The Dragon Balls…are gone!" Gosu exclaimed.

"What?" Kansho yelled.

"You can't be serious! Who could've possibly taken them?" Junsei asked.

"How come every time something good happens _someone_ just has to fuck it up?" Gosu complained.

"Well, it's not like you can't actually find them. Let's just follow the radar, beat up whoever took them, and get them back." Junsei said.

"I guess so. But still, somebody's gonna die. I'm tired of this shit!" Gosu replied.

While this was going on, most of the people were leaving the bar. Norio, Waka, Moto, and Muza ran into to see what Gosu and the others are up to.

"Yes, it's time, right guys?" Muza asked.

"It looks we're gonna have a change of plans." Gosu said.

"Why?" Muza asked.

"Because some fuck decided to steal my Dragon Balls!" Gosu replied.

"What? They're gone?" Muza asked.

"Yup, which means I'm gonna have to go on yet another wild goose chase!" Gosu said.

"Do you think someone from Black Tie Army had something to do with this?" Kansho asked.

"They better not have. I'll make sure they go down!" Gosu replied.

Meanwhile, Retasu was in some faraway forest meditating. He was now going to devote all of his time to getting even stronger. Now, he didn't have to worry about any silly distractions…until some bird flew up to him. Retasu opened up one eye to see what the hell this bird was flying up to him for.

"Hello, Retasu, I am here to give you this invitation." The bird said.

Oh great, it can talk.

"For what?" Retasu asked.

"A tournament. It'll feature several mystery fighters, and you've been asked to compete in it. You may be surprised by what you see." The bird explain.

"Really..?" Retasu asked. He was sure this was probably going to be crap.

"I know what you're thinking, 'This will probably be a waste of my time.' But seriously, this tournament will feature not only some of the strongest fighters on earth, but people who are not of this world!" The bird offered.

"Fine, whatever. I suppose there's no harm in sweeping through a tournament." Retasu replied. He grabbed the invitation and looked at the address. The bird flew away.

Meanwhile, Gosu was still cursing up a storm about the Dragon Balls being stolen.

"Alright, Gosu, I think it's time to stop worrying about that and just go after them." Junsei said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Boy, am I gonna kill whoever stole the balls!" Gosu said excitedly.

"Hey, can I go with you guys?" Muza asked.

"Yeah, we want to see this, too!" Norio said.

Gosu sighed. "Okay, whatever. But Kansho, you're gonna be the one that has to carry two of them."

"Oh, come on!" Kansho replied.

"Alright, let's go." Gosu said. Muza hopped on Gosu's back, Norio hopped on Junsei's, and Waka & Moto hopped on Kansho's jetpack. They all flew off.

Gosu checked the radar to make sure they were going to the right place. He eventually found a big palace that looked like it had a ring in the middle.

"I think this is the place!" Gosu yelled. They all flew to the ground and ran up to the door.

"Alright, motherfucker, whoever you are, come out and give me back my Dragon Balls!" Gosu demanded.

"My, my, how rude…" A squeaky old voice said from behind the door. The person opened it, revealing a short, old lady with a black robe, pink hair, and a top hat. She was sitting on top of a crystal ball. Yeah, this could be only one person…

"Hello, I am Fortuneteller Baba, and yes, I do have your Dragon Balls." She said.

"Oh really, an old hag? What makes you think you can go around stealing people's shit, huh?" Gosu asked.

"A fortuneteller? Neat!" Waka said.

"I don't understand; why do you want the Dragon Balls?" Junsei asked.

"Well, an old gal like me could really work wonders with the type of powers the Dragon Balls possess." Baba replied.

"Look here, old lady, do you have any idea what I had to go through to get those Dragon Balls? I have an important wish to make with them!" Gosu said.

"Yes, I do, Gosu." Whoa, she knows his name. "You were originally looking for the four star ball, but were doing it in a trial and error manner. As you were getting whatever Dragon Ball came to you, the Black Tie Army was constantly on your tail to try and get the Dragon Balls for their own devious purposes. But then, when Muza here lost his parents and all of his friends to the organization, you devoted yourself to finding the rest of the balls to undo the tragedy even after finding what you were looking for. Am I right?" Baba asked.

Everyone was speechless.

"Wh-what in the…" Junsei asked.

"How did you know all of that!" Gosu asked.

"Well, like I said – I'm a fortuneteller!" Baba said.

"Well, anyway, none of that's important. Just give me back the Dragon Balls _now!_" Gosu demanded.

"Fine, fine. I'll give them back." Baba replied.

"Looks like you came to your senses, old lady." Gosu replied.

"…for 500,000 Zeni!" Baba added.

"Are you fucking serious?" Gosu asked.

"500,000 Zeni? That's ridiculous!" Kansho said.

"You can't seriously expect us to have that much money, do you?" Junsei asked.

"Well, if you can't pay, there _is _an alternative." Baba said.

"Look, we'll do anything you want, just give us the balls back!" Gosu said.

"You'll have to fight in a tournament. You will all face five fighters, and if you can defeat them all, you will get your Dragon Balls." Baba said.

"Just five fighters? Please, that's a cinch!" Gosu said.

"You'll even have allies. Just follow me…" Baba said. She floated inside the building and Gosu and the others followed. She opened up another door that lead to a room, where a couple more fighters were sitting. But these weren't just random fighters. In fact, Gosu, Junsei, and Kansho knew them quite well. It was Trunks and Goshen!

"Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" Gosu asked.

"Gosu, Junsei? You got invited to this tournament, too?" Goshen asked.

"No, this Baba girl stole our Dragon Balls and is making us fight these five guys for it." Gosu said.

"Oh, the Dragon Balls? So I'm guessing you managed to find all of them?" Trunks asked.

"Yup. And I finally figured out who was causing all of those attacks. But it's all been taken care of now, thankfully." Gosu replied. "Anyway, can we get this fucking tournament over with, already?"

"Watch your language, young man! And no, we still have one ally to wait for. In fact, I think he's here now." Baba said. She left to answer the door. She soon returned with the last fighter. He turned out to be…

"You've got to be kidding me." Retasu said.

"Oh, boy, Retasu, you only had one day of peace, huh?" Gosu jokingly asked.

However, Gosu was the least of Retasu's problems…his brother, Trunks, was here.

"Trunks?" Retasu asked.

"Retasu?" Trunks said in kind.

"Oh boy, you can cut the tension in here with a knife." Junsei said.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that Baba specifically orchestrated all of this." Kansho theorized.

"Maybe…" Baba replied.

Retasu and Trunks stared each other down. They hadn't seen each other in about 5 years.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"For your information, I was invited here. I wouldn't have come if I knew you were here." Retasu said. "As a matter of fact, I think this tournament won't be worth it after all…"

"Running away from things again, huh Retasu?" Trunks asked.

Retasu turned around, but Baba blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Retasu asked.

"Once you're in, you can't leave, unless you pay me 500,000 zeni!" Baba warned.

"Look, I'll blow this entire place up if necessary!" Retasu threatened. "Just get out of my way!"

"You wouldn't want to do that…" Baba shot Retasu a cold stare. Even though she was a frail old woman, she was very mysterious. Something about the stare caused Retasu to actually feel intimidated. Perhaps she had some strange abilities. Retasu shrugged and turn back to the crew of fighters before him. He decided it was best to just get through this quick.

"So, are you all ready to fight?" Baba asked.

They were all kind of unenthusiastic about this. Yes, even Gosu. After all, they were all pretty much doing this against their will.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Gosu said.

"That's the spirit!" Baba sarcastically replied. "Now let's go!"

They all left the room and went to the ring outside. There were no fighters waiting for them.

"So, uh, where are the fighters we were promised?" Goshen asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be here. Well, our first fighter is notorious for being late and is probably having yet another run-in with the police." Baba said.

Just then, some indiscernible yelling could be heard. The yelling was getting louder and louder as whoever was behind it seemed to be getting closer to the arena. Suddenly, some black guy wearing bibg, baggy jeans, and a black hoody with a yellow "W" on it fell face first in the ring. He got up and raised his arms up.

"YOOOO! OSIRIS IS HERE!" He yelled.

"Osiris?" Gosu asked.

"A.K.A DIRT MCGIRT, A.K.A BIG BABY JESUS, A.K.A ASON UNIQUE, A.K.A RUSTY, A.K.A THE OL' DIRTY BASTARD!" He yelled. Oh, boy, are we in for something.

"Uh…what?" Gosu asked.

"A YOU, CAN'T NONE OF Y'ALL FUCK WITH ME! I'M THE LAW OF THE LAND! I GOT THE GOVERNMENT LOST ON GILLIGAN'S ISLAND!" He yelled.

"I don't know what the hell is going on…" Trunks said.

"_This _is our first opponent?" Gosu asked.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll take care of this guy first." Junsei said.

"Why do I have to get tangled up in this stupid crap?" Retasu asked.

Kansho stepped into the ring. ODB wasn't intimidated at all.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH _ME_?" He challenged.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can." Junsei replied.

"SHAME ON YOU WHEN YOU STEP THROUGH TO THE OL' DIRTY BASTARD, STRAIGHT FROM THE BROOKLYN ZOO! BROOKLYYYYYYYYYYN ZOO!"

Yeah, I actually come up with stuff like this. Will Junsei be able to defeat the Ol' Dirty Bastard? And what about the rest of the tournament? Don't miss the next Dragon Ball NG!


	48. SHIMMY SHIMMY YA!

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 48: SHIMMY SHIMMY YA!**

Junsei had no idea what to expect from the Ol' Dirty Bastard. He kept yelling incoherent phrases like a madman. Goshen and Trunks figured he was just an idiot, but Retasu and Gosu felt that his wild behavior could make him a threat. Junsei just wanted to get the fight over with.

"Okay, so can we hurry up and start this thing already?" Junsei asked.

"Alright, alright! Kids these days, always in such a rush." Baba said. "You win either by a knockout or a ringout. No rules, and yes, that means outside assistance is allowed. BEGIN!"

ODB just stared him down. Junsei wasn't intimidated, but he was still unsure of what was about to go down. He charged at ODB and fired a few punches his way. However, ODB dodged them all, shimmying around uncontrollably. Every time Junsei threw a punch, ODB jerked or swayed to the side. Then, all of a sudden he jumped at Junsei and headbutted him! After that, he gave him a fierce amount of punches in an irregular pattern. Junsei managed to block one of them and went for a punch, but ODB jumped back to dodge it. Then he started walking around in a stumbling, woozy manner, which made his movement hard to follow. Who knew when he was going to strike? Out of nowhere, ODB dashed in front of Junsei and punched him in the stomach. However, as Goshen, Trunks, Gosu, and Retasu all noticed, he hit him far more than once! In fact, he actually hit him 10 times, all in rapid succession! Junsei managed to stay on his toes, though, and fired more punches at him. Sure, ODB had the unpredictable drunken style, but Junsei still had the speed, right? ODB was still able to dodge all of the punches, however, and then jumped, nay, flipped, over Junsei and kicked him! Junsei of course turned around before the kick connected, causing him to get hit in the ribs! The kick sent Junsei flying across the ring, and he almost slid off the edge.

"This guy's style is so…unusual." Gosu said.

"YA GODDAMN RIGHT!" Ol Dirty Bastard yelled out.

Gosu just looked confused.

"YOU KNOW WHY THEY CALL ME THE OL' DIRTY BASTARD? 'CAUSE THERE'S NO FATHER TO MY STYLE!" ODB explained.

"Uh…" Was all Gosu could say.

Well, then. Junsei managed to get back, holding his ribs the whole time. "Alright, I'm gonna have to get a bit more serious."

ODB felt a knot in his stomach. "Wait, hol' up!" ODB ran to a corner in the ring and started throwing up! Baba, Gosu, Goshen, Trunks, Kansho, and Junsei all fainted. Even Retasu had to shake his head.

ODB ran back to the center of the ring while wiping his mouth. "Oh man, what a relief…"

_How did I end up in this? I should've never entered that World Martial Arts Tournament last year! _Junsei thought.

"Uh, anyway, I got some craaaaaaaa~zines fo' yo' ass!" ODB drunkedly said.

"And just what is that?" Junsei asked.

ODB cuffed his hands together. Then, an orange Ki ball started to form in his hands!

"What the hell?" Gosu exclaimed.

He fired the blast at Junsei. However, Junsei managed to dodge it. The blast damn near hit Baba but she managed to fly out of the way. As soon as Junsei landed back on the ground, however, ODB jumped at him and gave him some sort of scissor kick straight to the jaw! Then he started flailing his arms around, hitting Junsei every time. He started scratching him with his sharp nails, which probably hadn't been cleaned or clipped in weeks. Junsei did his best to try and fight him off, but his offense was just to erratic. The Dirty One flipped up and then sat on top of Junsei's shoulders before giving him another brutal headbutt! Then, he scratched his face up again. ODB then hopped off of Junsei's shoulder's and kicked him straight in the balls!

"Hey, that's no fair! Disqualify him!" Gosu demanded.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I don't care about all of that crap!" Baba said. "The match will continue!"

While Junsei was doubled over, ODB jumped up and gave him a bunch of forward kicks to skull. Junsei rolled back to his feet, but ODB jumped up to him and gave him a juggling chain of punches and kicks. However, Junsei managed to dodge the last kick and punched ODB across the ring! He wiped the blood from his mouth and zipped up to ODB with rapid speed and gave him a rapid fire of punches, all of which connected.

"That's more like it!" Kansho encouraged.

Junsei grabbed ODB by the arms and tossed him up in the air. He followed him up by giving him a somersault kick, sending him back down to the ring! Junsei stayed in the air, thinking of what to do next.

"Ah…did you and Junsei learn how to fly, Gosu?" Goshen asked.

"Yup!" Gosu replied.

Junsei plunged back down to the ring and managed to hit ODB in the stomach! ODB scrambled to get back on his feet, and when he did, Junsei continued his assault with a dropkick! ODB soon got back up, so Junsei decided it was best to finish this fight before he could do anything else. Junsei raised his arm up and focused his Ki. He eventually formed a disc that was hovering above him.

"Whoa, Master Krillin taught him the Kienzan?" Trunks asked.

"KIENZAN!" Junsei fired the deadly disc at ODB, who didn't even bother to dodge! Did he not realize that he was about to get sliced in two? Of course, ODB didn't dodge because he already knew what he was going to do. ODB let out a yell, and the heat from his fiery, alcohol-ridden breath caused the disc to dissolve!

"SHAME ON YOU WHEN YOU STEP THROUGH TO THE OL' DIRTY BASTARD, STRAIGHT FROM THE BROOKLYN ZOO!"

"Well, I guess his heavy drinking habit really came in handy, huh?" Trunks said.

"This is getting ridiculous. Now his _breath_ is a deadly weapon?" Junsei asked.

The two ran at each other and exchanged punches. Some connected, some missed, and sometimes their fists both collided. ODB managed to land a massive punch to Junsei's face, causing him to slide back. ODB shot a fireball from his breath at Junsei, although Junsei countered with a blast of his own, which managed to go through the fireball! However, the fireball didn't dissolve, as it was still flying straight towards him! Junsei managed to evade the ball, although part of his shirt still ended up being singed. ODB got hit by Junsei's blast, but only in the side. He managed to get back up, and boy was he pissed.

"OOOOOH, SO NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME?" ODB asked. "BITCH, AIN'T NOBODY FUCKIN' WITH ASON JONES!"

He ran at Junsei like a mad bull and gave him a staggering amount of drunken punches. His arms were flying all over the place, almost like a windmill! Junsei zipped out of the way using his superior speed, but everywhere he went, Dirt McGirt followed him and delivered yet another barrage of punches at him. ODB knew no limits, which was what made fighting him so difficult for Junsei. Sure, Junsei may have been more technically proficient, but ODB was the definition of a Wildman. He was firing punches and kicks with no rhyme or reason, and it was that lack of rhythm or cohesion that made dodging his assault a near impossibility. While attacking him, however, ODB once again felt a knot in his stomach.

"WIAT, HOL' UP!" ODB ran in a corner again to throw up, but this time Junsei ran up to him. However, ODB was still aware of the fight, and this time he turned around and spewed vomit all over Junsei's face! Almost everybody at ringside felt sick while Junsei screamed bloody murder yelling "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" The smell was unbearable.

"BABA, CAN I PLEASE LEAVE AND WASH OFF MY FACE?" Junsei yelled in horror.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. If you leave the ring, then you'll be eliminated by ringout!" Baba said.

"That's just gross!" Norio yelled.

"Aww, shit, I had to get that out…" ODB said.

Waka ran into the building and found a bucket and a fountain. He poured water in the bucket and ran back to the ringside.

"Junsei, here!" Waka yelled. Junsei frantically ran to the edge of the ring and poured the bucket of water all over his face. It at least got the vomit off of his face, but it didn't fix the awful smell. Junsei was thoroughly angry. This fight was nothing short of ridiculous.

"I've had it! But there's just no way of keeping up with his offense!" Junsei said.

"Well, you have to fight fire with fire." Gosu said. "Sometimes, to beat the man, you have to _be_ the man!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Junsei asked.

"You have to get as fucked up as he is!" Gosu replied.

"And just how do you think I should do that?"

"Uh…let's see…Panko! And I think Master Roshi has a bunch of beer and shit, too!" Gosu said.

"So are you gonna go over there?" Junsei asked.

"Yeah, just hang on until then." Gosu said.

"Wait!" Junsei yelled out.

"What?" Gosu asked.

"Bring Chitsu with you, too! If I know anything about rappers and stuff, then this guy probably loves white girls!" Junsei said.

"Uh…okay?" Gosu replied. _Is Chitsu even white? _Gosu flew off to Master Roshi's house. He flew at a fast speed to make sure Junsei didn't have to fight for long. He eventually found the island with the familiar pink house and flew up to the door and rang the bell. Chitsu answered.

"Ah, Gosu, what are you doing here? Did you get the last Dragon Ball?" Chitsu asked.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, is Panko here?" Gosu asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chitsu replied.

Gosu ran into the house. "Hey, Panko, you still have your weed?"

Panko hopped off the couch. "Yeah, sure. Ya need it?"

"Yes!" Gosu said. Panko tossed him a bag.

"Roshi, do you have any beer?" Gosu asked.

""It's probably in the fridge." Roshi replied.

"Wait, what's going on?" Master Krillin asked.

"Basically, our Dragon Balls got stolen by some Baba chick and now she's making us fight in a tournament for them!" Gosu explained while tossing all of the beer cans out of the refrigerator and putting them in a bag.

"Wait, did you say Baba?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gosu asked.

"That's my sister!" Master Roshi yelled.

"Whoa, really?" Gosu asked.

"Yeah, Baba made me and Goku fight in one of her tournaments years ago. She's pretty messed up in the head, isn't she?" Krillin replied.

"Well, that's cool and all, but I need to hurry up and get these drinks to Junsei." Gosu said. "Oh, and Chitsu, I need you to come with me!"

"Uh, why?" Chitsu asked.

"Something about white girls, I dunno. Just hop on my back!" Gosu said.

"Uh, okay…?" She got on Gosu's back. Before they left, Krillin stopped them.

"Wait, let me come, too. I want to see how this tournament unfolds." Krillin said.

"Sure. Now let's hurry!" Gosu said. They all flew off.

Meanwhile, Junsei was fighting off ODB as best as he could. His offense was still too unpredictable. Gosu arrived back at the scene in record time.

"Ah, Gosu, that was quick! Now hurry up and give me the drinks!" Junsei said.

"…Krillin?" Baba asked.

"So I see you're at it again, huh Baba?" Krillin asked.

"Master Krillin!" Goshen and Trunks said in unison.

"Ah, Trunks and Goshen, I didn't think you two would be here!" Krillin turned to Baba. "I have a feeling you set this all up, Baba."

Baba just winked at him. Meanwhile, Junsei was chugging all of the beer Gosu had. Chitsu was confused.

"What the hell is going _on?_" Chitsu asked. "What are you all doing here?"

"IS DAT A WHITE GIRL I SEE?" ODB yelled. Ol' Dirty Bastard ran to the side of the ring to flirt with Chitsu.

"Whassup nice lady, I be the Ol' Dirty! How 'bout you meet me in da backseat of my jeep before it gets repossessed?" His breath was repulsive. Chitsu held her nose. Meanwhile, an already drunken Junsei lit up the joint and smoked it up.

"I SMEL HERB!" ODB yelled. "AY, NUGGAH, YOU BETTER HIT ME UP WIT SOME OF DAT!"

Junsei felt the extreme effects of the weed mixed with the alcohol. All of a sudden everything seemed to be closing in on him, and he was ridiculously dizzy. He saw at least six different versions of ODB and was stumbling all over the place.

"Ohhhhh yeah…this is fantastic…" Junsei said.

"I think he went kinda overboard." Trunks said.

ODB and Junsei both stumbled at each other. They were delivering all sorts of unpredictable attacks at each other. Well, at least they were evenly matched, now. Junsei kicked ODB in the air and gave him what could be politely described as a tornado kick to send him back to the ground. Then he followed it up by stomping on both of his shoulders. He lifted ODB up and tossed him across the ring. Then, he ran up to him and delivered a rapid volley of punches. He jumped at ODB and delivered several headbutts, the last of which knocked ODB down to the ground. Junsei kept stumbling and waving around the ring like a weightless doll. He even tripped over his own foot!

"This is just getting absurd." Retasu said.

"Oh, c'mon, Retasu, lighten up!" Gosu said.

"I still don't know what's going on." Chitsu said.

They both got back up. However, ODB caught on to what was unfolding – Junsei was imitating the drunken style. ODB was furious when it finally processed in his head.

"WAIT A SEC…YOU BITIN' MY STYLE, AIN'T YOU?" He asked.

"I'm n-not biting any-thing…" Junsei replied.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, MUTHAFUCKA! YOU JOCKIN' ME! I AIN'T HAVIN THAT!" In an angry, drunken rage, ODB ran at Junsei and unloaded on him with punches. He punched Junsei so hard he spun around! ODB kicked Junsei in the back, sending him face first to the ground.

"BITE MY STYLE, I'LL BITE YA MUTHAFUCKIN' ASS!"

ODB jumped to the fallen Junsei and did exactly what he proclaimed. Yes, he sunk his teeth straight into Junsei's ass cheeks. That was enough to knock Junsei right back into sobriety. He screamed out like a schoolgirl and shot straight up in the sky before falling to the ground outside the ring!

"YOUR WINNER BY RINGOUT, OL' DIRTY BASTARD! JUNSEI IS ELIMINATED!" Baba declared.

"Well, damn." Gosu said.

"I just don't understand." Chitsu said.

"YEAH, NIGGUH! I TOLD YOU I'D TAKE THIS!" ODB yelled.

"So, who's next up to fight him?" Baba asked.

"Well, I guess I'll try." Kansho said.

He stepped in the ring, nervous. He wanted to prove himself with this fight.

"Match 2 BEGIN!" Baba yelled.

However, as soon as the match started, police sirens could be heard. All of a sudden a bunch of police cars came crashing into the ring. One of the cops stepped out of the car.

"We're looking for Russell Jones." He said.

"What for?" Baba asked.

"He's under arrest for…withholding $500,000 in child support money, assaulting his baby's mother's boyfriend with a bottle of alcohol, stealing a gun, assaulting a grocery store cashier, kicking off someone's license plate, and various other crimes." The cop explained.

"Baba, where exactly did you find this guy?" Krillin asked.

"Well, uh, he's strong?" Baba replied.

"OH SHIT, JAKES!" ODB yelled in fear.

"Put your hands up!" The cop demanded.

"Aw, hell naw, y'all muthafuckas ain't takin' me!" ODB jumped out of the ring and ran out of the building! The cop got back in his car and all of the other cars drove after him!

"…what?" Gosu was the first to say.

"Well, um, Kansho wins?" Baba said.

Yeah, what the fuck just happened. Well, regardless, four more opponents remain. Will they be as erratic as Ason Unique? Don't miss the next Dragon Ball NG!


	49. Three Headed Troll Is Three Headed

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 49: Three-Headed Troll Is Three-Headed**

Well, that last fight sure was strange. Kansho didn't even have to fight in order to clinch the victory. But enough of that, because now it was time for the next fight.

"I wonder who Baba's gonna bring out next; I mean, it can't get much weirder than that last guy, right?" Trunks asked.

"Oh no, trust me, Baba has a lot of strange characters around here." Krillin replied.

"Well, I guess we'll see." Gosu said.

"And, now, for the next opponent!" Baba declared.

From the room across the ring came a very oddly formed fighter…when his image became clear, it appeared that he had three heads!

"What in the world is that?" Junsei asked.

"Uh…how are you all of a sudden sober?" Gosu asked.

"I dunno." Junsei replied.

"Why did you bring to this freak show, Gosu? This is givin' me the creeps!" Chitsu complained.

"What…the…hell?" Kansho asked.

"This is absurd." Retasu said.

"His name is simply, Troll." Baba said.

Troll had three very ugly, oddly shaped heads. Thy all had really smug smile on them, too. The whole time, Kansho was looking at them disgustedly.

"Problem?" One of the heads asked.

"You have….three…heads!" Kansho said.

"Yeah, and we're soooooo much better than you!" Another one of the heads said.

"Match, begin!" Baba declared.

Kansho decided to attack first. Might as well go after one of the heads, he figured. Before he could land a blow, however, one of the faces flicked their tongue at Kansho. Kansho jumped back, disgusted.

"Problem?" All three of the heads asked.

Kansho was already starting to get annoyed. To egg him on even further, all three heads laughed at him in an obnoxious, overblown matter.

"Ha, your offense is as ineffective as your stylist!" One of the heads taunted.

"Yeah, why would you even go outside with hair like that?" Another one asked.

"How about you both shut up?" Kansho replied.

"Problem?" The third head asked.

"Will you stop asking that?" Kansho asked.

"Oh, he mad!" One of the heads said.

"Cut it out!" Kansho demanded.

"Oh man, they're getting him bad." Gosu said.

"YOU MAAAAAAD, YOU MAAAAAD!" They all said, pointing at him.

"THAT"S IT!" Kansho yelled. He charged at Troll and tried throwing punches, but he (them?) dodged them all, and then knocked Kansho in the face with one of the heads. Then, the other head drove itself straight at Kansho's jaw and then the main fighter, Troll, unloaded on him with punches and kicks. He kicked Kansho in the air, and then one of the heads looked to be focusing on something.

"IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER!"

Well, that certainly gave Goshen bad memories. "Wait a minute, what?"

He fired a huge blast from his mouth straight at Kansho, but Kansho managed to jump out of the way and landed back down to the ring.

"I don't understand this…thing…at all." Kansho said.

"Problem?"

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING THAT?" Kansho yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, bro." One of the heads suggested.

"Yeah, man, this isn't even that serious." Another head said.

"Is this all a joke to you guys or something?" Kansho asked.

"Uh, yeah." One of the heads dryly replied.

"I know, this fight is nothing." Another head said.

"I'll show you!" Kansho yelled. He leaped behind Troll and kicked him in all three of his heads! He kicked him up into the air, flipped at him, and then knocked him down to the ground! Just to make sure Troll wouldn't get back up and talk more shit, he immediately ran back at Troll and stomped on his back! He kicked him some more, in hopes of causing him to roll off the edge, but Troll managed to leap back up. However, he was met with a punch to (one of) the face(s). One of the other heads reached over to headbutt him, but Kansho kicked that head in the nose! Then he grabbed another head and smashed it into the middle head, causing a domino effect that hurt all three of them! Then, Kansho punched him in the stomach and elbowed him back down to the ground.

"Yeah, Kansho, that's how you do it!" Chitsu encouraged.

Troll got back up and Kansho decided to rub it in his face.

"Problem?" He taunted.

Troll got back up, and one of the faces replied with, "I ain't even mad, though!"

Kansho and Troll both ran at each other and exchanged attacks. Troll spat at Kansho, but Kansho jumped out of the way and kneed him in of the chins. Then, he punched him in the other face. Kansho grabbed him by the legs and then tossed him across the ring. However, Troll managed to do a backflip and use his massive teeth to hold on to the edge of the ring and leap back at Kansho, causing all three of his heads to hit him in the stomach! Kansho fell face first to the ground, so Baba decided to count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!" Eigh-"

Kansho managed to get back up, although he was considerably groggy.

"Problem?"

"Oh man, I like this guy." Gosu said.

"Gee, that'll help Kansho out!" Chitsu complained.

"Well, I mean, I know he's the enemy, but he sure is an expert in how to piss his people off!" Gosu said.

"…Whatever." Chitsu replied.

Kansho tried to kick Troll, but he jumped out of the way and punched him in the face. _Okay, this is just getting ridiculous_. Kansho thought. _I've got to find a way to get rid of this guy, or these guys, and quick!_ These three heads seemed to have a big ego. Perhaps he should turn them against each other?

"You know, I think you guys are nothing without the middle head!" Kansho yelled.

"What are you talking about?" One of the heads asked.

"Y'know, he does have a point." The middle head said. "I do all of the taunting, you're just in the background!"

"Are you kidding me? You should blame it on the head on the other side! _He_ doesn't do anything!" The other head retorted.

"What was that?"

Now they were all bickering and headbutting each other. While they were doing this, Kansho harged at them!

"HAWK'S CLAW!"

Kansho disappeared and then hit them with in all of their pressure points, and then knocked them out of the ring!

"KANSHO WINS!"

"I did it!" Kansho yelled.

"Wow, that really sucked." Gosu said.

"Watch your mouth!" Baba yelled.

"Hopefully the next fighter is better than that." Gosu said. "He better not have a stupid gimmick."

"Oh, you'll see." Baba replied.

Stupid gimmick is right. Who will be the next opponent? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!

**Sorry for the delay, and also sorry for this chapter being a piece of shit. I've had finals so I'm really dry on creativity. But don't worry, I have some good stuff planned for the next three opponents!**


	50. The Brothers Team Up

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 50: The Brothers Team Up**

Well, after that troll was defeated, Gosu and the others had no idea what to expect. Kansho was fine with whatever opponent would come up, as long as he wasn't as annoying as Troll.

"Okay, you guys have obviously shown that you're a bunch of competent fighters. But your opponents are about to get much more difficult." Baba said.

"I wonder who Baba has under wraps now…" Krillin asked.

"Well, back when you were in this tournament, who came up in the third round?" Gosu asked.

"It was this crazy mummy. He was very hard to defeat, too." Krillin said.

"Now, allow me to go to the back to make sure your next opponent is ready." Baba said. She went to one of the buildings. The group stood outside waiting anxiously for whatever opponent would come out next.

"Gosu, when are you gonna step up and fight?" Chitsu asked.

"Well, whenever somebody gets eliminated. I just want to get the Dragon Balls back." Gosu replied.

Just then, an explosion could be heard from the room Baba went into.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?" Goshen asked.

Baba came back to the arena wiping herself off. "Well, y'see…there's a bit of a problem with your next opponent…he exploded."

"What?" Kansho asked.

"He was supposed to be a zombie, but as soon as I opened his cage, he just blew up!" Baba explained.

"So what do we do now?" Gosu asked.

"Well, we'll just skip to opponent four!" Baba declared. "NOW COME ON OUT!"

"Already? Whatever…" A voice said from the room.

"This guy must be even scarier…" Trunks said.

The man came out…and h was actually relatively normal looking. He was wearing a mask that was wrapped around his face, though…and was that a halo above his head? He had a pretty muscular build, too. The masked fighter stepped into the ring.

"You can just call me Mask #1, I guess." The fighter said.

Although everyone else was indifferent to his voice, Krillin was startled. It was a deep, raspy voice that could only belong to one person he knew. There was something about his Ki, too.

_No way…_ Krillin thought.

"But, I just have one condition, Baba." Mask #1 said. "I don't want to fight this guy."

"What?" Kansho asked.

"Ha, too bad Kansho!" Gosu said.

Even Retasu smirked off of that one.

"B-but why?" Kansho asked.

"Don't ask questions! Just hurry up and get out of the ring!" Mask 1 barked.

Kansho put his head down and left the ring in shame.

"Instead…I won't to fight these two!" Mask said, pointing at Trunks and Retasu.

"What?" The brothers asked simultaneously.

"You heard me!" Mask 1 replied.

"You've got to be kidding me! The last thing I want to do is team up with Retasu!" Trunks retorted.

"Indeed. For once, this guy is right." Retasu added.

That was still enough to anger Trunks. He glared at Retasu, who responded in kind.

"Look, unless you guys want to forfeit, I suggest you two get in the ring, now!" Mask 1 said.

"I didn't even want to be in this silly tournament!" Retasu said. "Taking a forfeit is the best way to go, actually."

"Dammit, Retasu, just fight so I can get the Dragon Balls back." Gosu said.

"Do you really think that would actually matter to me?" Retasu asked.

Gosu knew there was no use arguing. This _was_ Retasu we were talking about. He was still their enemy, and was only allied with them for as long as he was because of a common enemy and simple circumstance.

"I see we have a quitter on our hands. Well that's too bad, I guess all of us can't be strong. I suppose we should get rid of the weak filth early, anyway." Mask said.

That comment really got to Retasu; and Mask knew it. Retasu shot Mask a deadly glare.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Retasu asked.

"Oh, I see, so now you're actually getting belligerent since I surely hurt your pride. So let's see – are you truly weak, or will you actually prove it?" Mask asked.

His egging was truly getting to Retasu. He knew he was anything but weak, and that this Mask guy was full of shit. Mask already knew what Retasu was thinking, too, so to get his blood really boiling, he decided to show off his Ki. He powered up a little bit, revealing a very large Ki. Retasu immediately turned to the ring. That was one of the largest powers he'd ever felt in his life. There was something to this guy, and his power stung Retasu even worse. Now he _had_ to prove himself.

"Whoa, this guy is stronger than the other opponents." Gosu said.

"Yes, indeed." Krillin said. This guy was definitely who he thought he was.

"You know what? Fine! I'll show you how truly strong I am, got it?" Retasu declared. "Even if it means teaming up with Trunks!"

Even Trunks was surprised that Retasu was now willing to accept the challenge. "…whatever. Let's just get this over with!" Trunks said.

Trunks reluctantly followed Retasu into the ring. He took off his blue jacket, Retasu took off his cloak. They were determined to beat this unusually strong fighter, even though it meant having to stomach each other. They were still martial artists, after all, and their goals above all was to become the strongest they could be, even if they had differing reasons.

"Oh man, two of you against only one of me. I hope you go easy on me!" Mask jokingly said.

"But you were the one who requested this…" Trunks replied.

"Heh, I hope _he_ goes easy on _them_." Krillin said.

"What do you mean?" Junsei asked.

"Yeah, is there any secret to this guy? He doesn't seem to be any stronger than us, unless he's holding back." Gosu said.

Krillin just stared off into the ring. Gosu and Junsei figured it was probably best to just see what happens.

"Match 4…BEGIN!" Baba yelled.

Mask powered up, emmiting a Ki so strong it actually blew Trunks and Retasu back!

"Now, let's start this show off!" Mask said. He ran straight at the brothers and swung his fist at them. Both fighters jumped out the way, causing Mask to hit the ring and smash a considerable hole in it! Just that one incident let the duo know what they were up against. And then, before they even knew it, Mask disappeared! They looked all around the ring trying to see where he was at. They couldn't even sense him! But then, Trunks can see and arm swinging his way. He lifted his hand up to block it, and indeed it was Mask. Trunks was doing his best to block the shot, but then Mask punched him in the stomach with his unoccupied arm! The force of the punch sent Trunks flying across the ring! Trunks was clutching his stomach on the ground, coughing up blood!

"Holy shit!" Gosu exclaimed.

"Heh, he's pretty smart. He actually leapt back himself to avoid getting the full force of the punch." Mask said.

Somehow, knowing that made Retasu even more nervous. If just a weaker punch was enough to do that to Trunks, what would happen when he really started going?

"Whoa, Retasu, you look pretty scared!" Mask said.

Retasu growled. "Shut…the hell..." Retasu jumped to Mask's side at lightning speed, and he was gathering up a good amount of Ki. "…UP!" He fired a huge red Ki blast straight at Mask, causing an explosion! Retasu was confident that was a direct hit. Mask didn't move out of the way at all. However, when the smoke cleared…a different story was told. Mask was still standing, perfectly fine! When the smoke cleared away from his upper body, he was shown holding his arms in front of his face.

"I-impossible! He was able to just simply block it?" Retasu asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"There's more to me than you think." Mask said. Retasu was practically frozen. Mask gave Retasu a fierce elbow to the face, knocking him down to the ground!

"Oh, come on! You guys are far too weak!" Mask taunted.

Retasu weakly got back up. "D-dammit…"

Trunks was also getting back to his feet. "What's up with this guy?"

"You guys have got to be better than this!" Mask said, charging at them. He kicked Trunks in the stomach, sending him in the air. Then he jumped behind him and knocked him right back down to the ring! Then, he set his sights on Retasu. He jumped at him, going for a kick, but Retasu jumped out of the way. However, he still managed to punch him in the face! Then, he gave him an even harder punch to the stomach, causing Retasu to collapse to the ground while clutching his stomach. Mask picked him back up and then blasted him across the ring! Trunks got back up and charged at him, but Mask leapt out the way and kicked him across the face!

"These guys are utterly helpless against him! It's like he's in a completely different league!" Gosu said.

Retasu and Trunks couldn't believe what was happening to them. How could this guy just toss them around like ragdolls? Just how strong was he? He's barely even done anything besides punch or kick, yet they both feel like they've been through a war! Retasu tried to run back at him, but was kicked in the jaw for his troubles! Trunks tried to do the same, but mask jumped behind him and punched him in the back of the neck! Retasu and Trunks were once again helplessly lying on the ground.

"I think I should step in and help them!" Gosu said.

"Are you sure?" asked Chitsu.

"If this goes on they might get seriously injured!" Gosu said.

"Don't do it, Gosu. This is something they need to do themselves." Krillin advised.

Gosu thought about how fighters like him think. After all, he probably wouldn't want to win a fight knowing he needed assistance. "You're…right." Gosu replied.

"But you said it yourself, Gosu – they might get seriously injured out there! How can you _not_ help them?" Chitsu asked.

"Listen, Chitsu, we're martial artists. One of the most important things is finding your way on your own and not needing anybody's help. At the end of the day, you need to be reliant on what _you _can do, not what others can do. Your friends aren't gonna be there every time you're in a jam." Gosu said. "And besides, the goal that every fighter is going for is to be the strongest in the world! What would it say when we need help with every little thing? I'm sure Retasu and Trunks would rather die than get my help. And sure, _they_ may be working together, but that's just how this fight is being set up. I'm sure they'd much rather do this by themselves. But for now, it's just those two, and those two only."

Krillin was impressed. Gosu had certainly come far. He understood the ways of a martial artist. "Well said, Gosu."

For once, Chitsu was speechless. She certainly couldn't argue with that.

Trunks got back up. If Retasu couldn't do anything, then he was. He gathered his Ki, and then ran at Mask like a raging bull. He delivered a flurry of punches, but Mask blocked them all and punched him back. Trunks managed to land on his feet, and did the same thing over again, delivering punch after punch. Mask went for his own strike, but Trunks managed to fly into the air. Mask flew after him and then stared him down. Trunks decided to confuse Mask instead. He began zipping all over the place in an irregular pattern to throw off Mask's eyesight. _Ah, I see…_ Mask thought. Trunks jumped in front of him and prepared to punch him. However, Mask was more than prepared, and already had his arm lifted up to block him. However, right before he threw the punch, Trunks disappeared again! Even Mask was startled! Then, Trunks appeared at his side and managed to land a punch to the face!

"Nice job, Trunks!" Goshen cheered on.

"Yeah, he did it!" Muza yelled.

"I'll get you for that!" Mask yelled. He charged at Trunks, but Trunks flew back down to the ground.

"Why don't you come back up and fight me?" Mask challenged.

Trunks looked up and smirked. Then he raised his arms up while gathering his Ki.

"Ah, I remember this one…" Junsei said.

"FINISH BUSTER!"

Trunks fired out a huge Ki blast straight at Mask! However, Mask was prepared to block it.

"Alright…if that's how you want to play…!" He yelled. He let out his arm and then smacked the blast with it, which deflected it back down to the ring. To make matters worse, it headed right at Retasu!

"Retasu, look out!" Trunks yelled.

Retasu, who was still on the ground, looked up and saw the blast that was coming for him. He immediately jumped back up and lifted his hand up. He managed to catch the blast with his hands and send it flying out of the arena! However it took a lot of energy out of him. Mask flew back down to the ring.

"Excellent work, Retasu!" Gosu said.

Retasu was panting. Trunks walked up to him. "You did a good job at deflecting the blast, Retasu."

"…whatever." Retasu replied.

"But regardless, this guy doesn't seem to be letting up at all. He's so much stronger than us, and I this keeps going on, we're going to lose!" Trunks explained.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Retasu asked.

"But I have a plan to defeat him. But it's going to need the both of us. I know we have our problems, but just hear me out!" Trunks said.

"This better be good. Just what do you have in mind?" Retasu asked.

"How long do you two plan on talking?" Mask asked. "Are you just delaying the inevitable?"

"You're going to need to give your strongest punch, Retasu." Trunks said.

"Hmm…then the Fist of the Devil should work. Is that all?" Retasu asked.

"I'm going to give you an extra push, though." Trunks explained.

"What do you mean?" Retasu asked.

"Look, just stand in front of me and prepare your attack. You'll know what I mean when it happens!" Trunks explained.

Retasu obliged and stepped forward. And raised his fist up and gathered all of the Ki in his body. He focused it into his fist.

"Heh, still planning to attack me, Retasu? We'll see how this works!" Mask said.

Trunks was gathering his Ki, too. When Retasu felt his Ki flaring up, he had a better idea of what he was planning to do. Retasu was ready to attack and gave Trunks a signal to let him know.

"Gotcha." Trunks said. "NOW GET READY!"

Trunks fired a huge blast straight at Retasu's back!

"What are you doing; that's your own partner!" Mask exclaimed.

The blast hit Retasu and pushed him forward at an insane speed!

"FIST…OF…THE DEVIL!"

Using all of the strength in his body, combined with the huge boost in momentum from Trunks, Retasu hit Mask with a fearsome punch to the face, one that had enough strength to send Mask out of the ring! He hit the ground, leaving everyone in disbelief!

"I…I can't believe it!" Baba yelled.

"They did it!" Gosu yelled.

"Well I'll be damned." Krillin said.

"Good work, guys!" Goshen said.

Retasu and Trunks were glad it was over. They even gained a mutual respect for each other, as they never truly saw the other in battle. They could at least take a beating. Mask got back up and walked back in the ring.

"You two did a good job. Congratulations." Mask said.

"Thanks." Trunks replied. Retasu just shrugged.

"That was a sweet strategy you guys had!" Gosu said.

"Enough with the celebrating, it's time for the final opponent!" Baba yelled.

This was it. Who was the last fighter going to be? And just how strong is he? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	51. Mask 2

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 51: Mask #2**

Retasu and Trunks were both battered and exhausted from their struggle with Mask. At least they managed to win. Retasu's back also hurt as a result of he and Trunks' strategy. But he wasn't going to let that ruin his next fight.

"And now, it's time for…THE FINAL OPPONENT!" Baba declared.

"Oh boy, if that mask guy was strong, this guy must be even worse." Gosu said.

"Yeah, I bet Retasu and Trunks are really in for something now." Goshen said.

A figure came from the room. He was a little bit taller than Mask, but he had the same build. As he came closer to the ring, the mask he was wearing became more visible.

"Another masked fighter?" Gosu asked.

The mask fighter jumped in the ring. "You can call me Mask #2, I guess!" He said in a high pitched, enthusiastic voice. However, upon hearing his voice, Krillin let out a loud gasp.

"N-no way…!" Krillin said.

"What's the problem?" Chitsu asked.

"Is there something weird about this guy?" Kansho asked.

Krillin recognized that guy's voice from anywhere. He knew exactly who it was, although he felt he shouldn't reveal who he was. "Oh, uh…it's nothing." Krillin said.

"I want to fight someone different, though!" Mask #2 said. "You two could really use some time to recover. Hey, Krillin, you have any Sen-" Baba quickly glared at him.

"…whoops!" Mask #2 replied.

"Wait, how does he know your name, Krillin?" Gosu asked.

Krillin quickly scrambled for an answer. "Well, uh, I mean, I _am_ a famous martial artist known all around the world. It's no surprise someone would know who I am!"

"I guess so…" Gosu said.

"Let's see...I want to fight…" Mask #2 scanned the group of fighters. "…HIM!" He pointed at Goshen.

"Alright! I thought I was never gonna get a chance to fight!" Goshen said.

"Go kick some ass so I can get my Dragon Balls back!" Gosu encouraged.

"Right!" Goshen replied. Retasu and Trunks exited the ring as Goshen entered. The two both got into fighting stances and stared each other down.

"Match 5…BEGI-"

"WAIT!" Mask 2 interrupted. "I'm really hungry! Can we eat first?"

Everybody besides Gosu fainted.

"Y'know, now that I think about it…I _am_ pretty hungry. I haven't eaten since I woke up! Let's get some food!" Gosu said.

_Yup, that's definitely him._ Krillin thought.

Baba facepalmed. "Alright, alright. We'll have a brief intermission, and then the fight will begin!"

Baba had a dinner table set up in one of the rooms that the whole group, sans Retasu of course, sat down at. Mask #2 unwrapped the lower part of his mask so he could eat. Baba laid out a huge plate of food, and before anybody could even get a bite, Mask 2 and Gosu devoured everything on the plate,

"Geez, his appetite is as big as Gosu's!" Chitsu said.

"Oh, so you think you can eat as much as me, mask dude? Bring it on!" Gosu challenged.

"Well, I didn't think this was gonna turn into a competition, but sure!" Mask replied.

"Oh, boy, please don't tell me I have to make more food!" Baba protested.

"Damn right you do, so make it snappy!" Gosu demanded. Baba sighed and went to the back. Good thing she remembered she had a bunch of TV Dinners. After a few minutes, she came back in the dining room with more food. Gosu and Mask both stared at the meal in front of them and dug in. They were eating at paces normal men couldn't possibly withstand. Gosu was blazing through the food, assuming he was far ahead of Mask #2. However, when he looked up, he saw that Mask #2 had long since finished his meal. He was holding his stomach and laughing the whole time. Gosu was about to blow a gasket.

"Oh man, someone can eat even faster than you, Gosu!" Kansho joked.

"Never thought I'd see the day somebody out-ate you!" Chitsu said.

Gosu's face was about to turn red and it looked like smoke was going to blow out of his ears at any second. "Y-you, son of a…YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME, DAMMIT!"

"Geez, kid it's not that big of a deal!" Mask #2 said. "We can't be the best at everything!"

"FUCK THAT SHIT! BABA, GET MORE FOOD!" Gosu demanded.

"Sorry, I don't feel like it anymore. Let's just get on with this tournament." Baba replied.

Gosu shot Mask 2 a deadly glare before everyone got up and left. The whole time they walked to the ring, Gosu was staring mask down. But shit, like Mask said, it was just some food. But to Gosu, it was just the principle of it all.

Goshen and the fighter stepped back in the ring. It was time for the fight to truly begin.

"MATCH 5…BEGIN!"

Goshen decided to attack first. He charged at Mask and went for a spinning kick, but he disappeared before he could he do anything.

"Where'd he go?" Goshen asked to himself.

"Over here!" Mask said, from across the ring.

Goshen came flying right back at him. He went for more attacks, but Mask2 was dodging them like it was child's play. Goshen tried to punch him, but Mask once again vanished and appeared behind Goshen, and then punched him in the back. Goshen tried to turn around and surprise him with a kick, but Mask was a step ahead of him and grabbed his leg. Goshen tried to kick him with his other leg, too, but Mask grabbed that with _his_ other arm and then spun around and tossed Goshen into the air! He then flew up to the sky and delivered several devastating blows to Goshen, knocking him right back down to the ring. Goshen managed to pick himself back up, while Mask flew back down to Goshen's area. Goshen tried to go back on the offensive, but every punch he through was countered with a punch from Mask, which connected. All his offense was doing was getting him beat up.

"I don't think Goshen has a chance at all." Krillin said.

"Why's that?" Kansho asked.

"All I can say is, he's dealing with a ridiculously advanced fighter here." Krillin replied.

Goshen decided to pull out some other tricks in his book. He remembered the afterimage technique Gosu used to defeat him in the world martial arts tournament, and he spent the last year practicing it. Mask #2 went for a kick, but the image of Goshen faded away. Unfortunately, Mask knew exactly what Goshen was up to.

"You didn't see that coming did you?" Goshen asked.

Goshen smirked, and suddenly it looked like he split into 8 people!

"Which one is the real me, huh?" He asked.

"Oh come on, this is easy!" Mask replied. He dashed forward, pinpointed the real Goshen with ease, and punched him square in the face! Goshen held his nose and stumbled back.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

"You've got to do better than that, man!" Mask taunted.

Mask knew that would get Goshen's blood boiling. Goshen jumped at him and tried to get him exclusively with kicks, but it didn't work at all. He tried flipping behind him and tripping him, but Mask sidestepped him and kicked him in the waist! Then, he creeped up behind Goshen.

"Your movements are way too tense." He said. "It's way too obvious what you're gonna do next."

Goshen turned around and was met with a punch to the stomach.

"And _you've_ gotta do a better job at figuring out what I'm gonna do next." Mask said. "You know how to sense Ki; use it beyond tracking someone's location."

"Well you're certainly making this difficult by egging me on!" Goshen retorted.

Mask's voice suddenly switched from teacher-like to goofball. "Yup, of course!"

"Shut up!" Goshen yelled. He ran to the other side of the ring and tried to dash at Mask. It almost worked, but Mask jumped up at the last second and dropkicked Goshen in the back of the head, causing him to fall and slide near the edge of the ring. Goshen got back up and saw Mask right back on the chase. However, Mask disappeared and then reappeared to Goshen's side instead of in front of him. Goshen went for a punch, but it turned out that Mask was just an after image this time. Goshen felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around, it was Mask again, folding his arms. Goshen tried to kick, him, but it was yet another afterimage! Goshen growled, but before he could get any more angrier Mask suddenly reappeared and kicked him in the face! Goshen got back up, but he was noticeably dizzy.

"It's like the masked fighter is just toying around with him." Junsei said.

"Like I said, this masked guy is extremely advanced." Krillin said. "In fact, he could probably blow Goshen away right now!"

"Shit, man! Why doesn't he just end it now, then?" Gosu replied.

"That's not for me to answer…" Krillin replied.

Goshen decided it was time to pull out a Kamehameha. But how was he going to get enough time to gather Ki? It was time to take this to the air. Goshen flew up to the sky.

"Now sure, you might have been able to dodge all of my other attacks, but try this!" Goshen yelled. He cuffed his hands together and gathered his Ki. "KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"You're pulling out all the stops, huh?" Mask said.

"**HA!"**

Goshen fired a huge Ki wave at Mask. However, Mask didn't even attempt to move out of the way. Instead, he extended his arm out. As soon as the blast hit his hand, it evaporated!

"WHAT?" Goshen yelled in shock and awe.

"You've gotta be shittin' me!" Gosu yelled. "He just made the Kamehameha disappear!"

"I don't think Goshen's gonna win this one." Krillin said.

Goshen descended back to the ground. He was trembling.

"B-but how…?" Goshen asked.

"I guess I just used my own Ki to dissipate it. I've been doing it for so long, it's second nature, so even I can't explain it!" Mask replied. "Anyway, you wanna see something really cool?"

Goshen didn't even want to know what was going to happen next. Mask cuffed his hands together.

"I'm practically the master of the Kamehameha!" Mask replied.

Just. Fucking. Great. Pretty much all hope was lost for Goshen.

"The _master_? No way, he's just bullshitting, right Krillin?" Gosu asked.

"I'm afraid not…" Krillin replied.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

"Well, you won't be able to shoot it if I attack you before you can even finish it!" Goshen yelled. He fired a ki blast at Mask, but he vanished.

"What in the…"

Mask warped right behind Goshen…

"**HA!"**

Goshen turned around and was met with a massive Kamehameha wave that sent him flying out of the ring.

"And your winner is Mask #2!" Baba declared.

Everyone was in disbelief. This guy was in a completely different dimension from the rest of the fighter, save for Mask #1.

"Goshen, you have a lot of potential! Don't let this match bring you down! Just keep on getting' stronger!" Mask #2 encouraged.

Gosu was shaking in his boots. Now _he_ had to fight him. How was he supposed to win? After all, if he fails, then no Dragon Balls!

The final match will now begin! Who will win? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	52. Gosu vs Mask 2

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 52: Gosu vs. Mask 2**

Gosu couldn't stop trembling. Mask 2 seemed to be in a completely different league from the rest of them. After that Kamehameha, he was questioning whether he could manage a victory.

"Oh man, good luck Gosu." Chitsu said.

"You're really gonna need it this time around." Junsei said.

Gosu decided to suck it up and step to the ring. He took a look at Mask, who was just folding his arms waiting to get this show over with.

"To be honest…I don't think Gosu can win." Master Krillin said.

Junsei, Trunks, and Kansho were all shocked to hear this.

"What? Why?" Trunks asked.

"It's just…" Krillin didn't want to give away too much info on who this masked guy really was. "…he's likely several times stronger than Gosu!" Krillin replied.

"No way! That can't be right!" Junsei said.

"Well, we'll have to see…" Kansho replied.

Gosu started gathering Ki. He knew he was gonna need it…

"May the final match BEGIN!" Baba declared.

Gosu was pretty much glowing with aura at this point.

"I don't give a damn how strong you are, I'm comin' out on top!" Gosu yelled. He charged straight at Mask, with his Ki concentrated to his fists. He lifted his right arm up for a punch, although mask was ready to dodge it. However, Gosu switched it up right when he was barely an inch from Mask and gave him a fierce left-handed punch to the face! Mask 2 was sent flying across the ring as a result.

"Oh man, good job, Gosu!" Chitsu said.

"He didn't see that one coming at all!" Kansho said.

"He shouldn't get so confident yet. Mask #2 still has a lot left in the tank." Krillin said.

"And there's more where that came from!" Gosu yelled.

The second Mask 2 got back up, Gosu jumped at him and punched him in the stomach, and then gave him another punch to the face! Mask 2 fell back down although he quickly rose back to his feet. This time, he flew up in the air and gathered his Ki. Gosu looked up, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Suddenly, Mask fired a huge volley of Ki blasts at him. Gosu managed to deflect most of them although it was difficult trying to keep up with it all. And he was getting nothing done by constantly being on the defensive. There was one way of getting to him, though; a tried and true technique. Gosu curled up into a ball and started spinning…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu launched himself straight into the air and managed to ram directly into Mask! Mask plunged to the ground and fell on his back, and then Gosu completed the attack by shooting back down to the ground and ramming him in the gut! Mask clutched his stomach while Gosu smirked. Mask got back up and was ready to get back on the offensive. He flared up his Ki a little, and then Gosu came running right back at him. He delivered several punches, but Mask blocked them with his forearms. However, he left his face open, so Gosu took the opportunity to punch him straight in the face. The punch caused Mask to tilt to the side, but then he regained his position like it was nothing. It was almost as if he wasn't actually hurt by the punch.

"Son of a bitch…" Gosu said.

"Aww, what's the matter? I know your punches have more power than _that!_" Mask 2 taunted.

"Dammit, I'll show you!" Gosu yelled. "I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh, really?" Mask 2 asked.

"Like this – JANKEN!" Gosu charged at Mask and yelled "ROCK!" but of course went for a poke to the eye instead. However, Mask 2 instantly knew what Gosu was doing and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, come on! I _invented_ that move!" Mask 2 said.

"Aw, crap, really?" Gosu asked.

"Here's how it's done! ROCK!" Mask 2 yelled. And of course, he punched him in the face. "It's all about reverse…_psychiatry?_ Krillin, is that the word?"

Krillin just pretended he didn't know him.

"Oh, whoops!" Mask 2 replied.

"Hey, I do that, too, like so!" Gosu replied. "PAPER!" Gosu countered his reverse psychology with a poke to the eye, which was actually successful! Then, he yelled "PAPER!" and punched him in the face!

"That was awesome, Gosu!" Chitsu cheered on.

"Okay, okay, you got me!" Mask 2 replied. "Now try this!"

Mask 2 instantly warped behind Gosu and then went for a kick. Gosu foolishly turned around and was met with a hard kick straight to the jaw. The force of the kick sent him flying to the edge of the ring. Gosu jumped back up and flew at Mask 2 and went for a flurry of punches, but Mask 2 dodged them all at lightning speed. He jumped up in the air and Gosu followed, throwing more punches his way. Gosu flew higher up in the air and then tried to crash back down on him, but Mask jumped out of the way and got another deadly kick on him! Gosu fell back down to the ground but landed on his feet and flew back up. This time, mask 2 was prepared to fight and the two went into an incredible burst of attacks. Their war went to every side of the ring, amazing the rest of the people there (besides Retasu). However, it was starting to become obvious that Mask was a step ahead in speed. He managed to get a few hits in on Gosu. Gosu tried to up his attacks to land a few hits of his own but it was no use. Mask 2 kicked him, causing him to fall in the center of the ring. Gosu stumbled back to his feet and was frustrated. He figured he oughta try a Kamehameha.

"Sure, you may be the self-proclaimed master of the Kamehameha but that won't stop me from giving you one of my own!" Gosu declared. He got into the usual stance and gathered his Ki. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

"Well, you pretty much asked for it! Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAA!"

"**HAAAAAAA!" **Gosu fired his Kamehameha at Mask 2's and the two blasts clashed! Predictably, Mask's Kamehameha was much stronger and was overtaking Gosu's. However, Gosu wasn't just going to quit now. He put every last ounce of Ki he had into the Kamehameha to give the blast a hug boost. Gosu's blast became much stronger and managed to push Mask's back. Gosu gave it one last boost and it over took Mask's and sent him flying back and out of the ring!

"HE DID IT!" Chitsu exclaimed.

_Yup, that confirms it. He has to be holding back. He must be here to test Gosu's strength._ Krillin thought.

Gosu was in the middle of the ring panting hard, while Mask 2 got back up.

"Well, you did it. You managed to knock me out of the ring!" Mask 2 said sarcastically.

"Wow, that was surprisingly fast!" Junsei said.

"Why, I don't believe it! You won!" Baba said.

"Which means he gets the Dragon Balls back!" Muza said.

"Good job, Gosu. Even though you were outmatched, you still managed to defeat me." Mask 2 said.

"Thanks, man. You're probably the strongest person I've ever fought. I've got to continue my training so I can get to your level!" Gosu replied.

Baba came back with the Dragon Balls. "Well, you earned them!"

"Thanks!" Gosu replied.

"So what are you going to do from here?" Master Krillin asked.

"I'm going to train for the next tournament in two years!" Gosu replied. "I like forward to continue training under you."

"Well, that would be great, but I think you don't need my training anymore." Master Krillin replied.

"What, really?" Junsei asked.

"You really raised the bar at the last Tournament and stronger fighters are likely to come next time around. In order to be ready, you have to fighters all around the world. That should be your goal – traveling across the globe and getting stronger as you go!" Master Krillin explained.

"That sounds great!" Gosu said. However, he thought there was one person who should also try this training. "Hey, Retasu!"

Retasu was preparing to leave. "What?" He asked. Gosu walked up to him.

"You should compete in the next tournament!" Gosu suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why should I?" Retasu asked.

"Well, Master Krillin's suggestion of training works perfectly for your style. Since I'm doing it as well, I'm sure to be much stronger come two years from now, and I know you'll be prepared as well. I promise you, if you go to the tournament, I'll be fully ready to give you one hell of a fight!" Gosu replied.

Retasu thought about it. He wanted to beat Gosu at his best, and if the two decided to go through the same type of training, they _would_ have a great fight. The tournament was the best way to get to him. "You know what? Fine. But let me tell you this – you _better_ be prepared, because if not, then to hell with the tournament. Got it?"

"Of course." Gosu replied.

"We'll meet again in two years." Retasu said before flying away.

"And what about me?" Junsei asked Krillin.

"Well, you were already in the middle of training with me before this whole Black Tie Army mess, so we will resume." Krillin replied.

"Okay, perfect!" Junsei replied.

"Can I join as well?" Kansho asked.

"If you want to. But just know you'll have to start at the basics." Krillin replied.

"Don't worry, I'm more than determined to train under you, no matter where I have to start from!" Kansho replied.

"Well, then it's all set. We will train so that you'll all be ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament in 2 years!" Krillin replied.

"Master Krillin, we'll be there too." Trunks replied.

"Yeah, we'll continue doing what we do, and hopefully you'll have some competition!" Goshen said.

"Sounds perfect to me." Krillin replied.

"And Junsei, I want my rematch! Just remember that!" Trunks said.

"Of course I will. _You_ better make sure you improve your skills." Junsei replied.

Trunks smirked. Him and Goshen flew off.

"You guys can fly back to the island as well. I have something I need to settle first." Krillin said. Junsei grabbed Chitsu, and Kansho got his jetpack, and they flew away.

"See ya Gosu!" Chitsu yelled.

Gosu walked up to Muza and Norio, Waka, & Moto. "Well, it's time to use the Dragon Balls! First let's get you three back to your city." Gosu said. They all hopped on Gosu's back. "See ya in 2 years, Krillin!" He flew off.

Mask #1 returned to the scene. "I'm glad that's over."

"You guys had everyone else fooled, but not me of course." Krillin said. "I know you guys were just holding back to test their power."

"Of course I did!" Mask 2 replied. "I'm not sure about him, though!" Mask 2 said, pointing to Mask 1.

"Oh, shut up, Kakarot." Mask 1 replied.

Wait a minute…

After dropping off Norio, Waka, and Moto, Gosu and Muza flew to Muza's village. All seven Dragon Balls were glowing while Gosu painstakingly dug up all of the graves to make sure they didn't have to dig themselves out when they're wished back. Then Gosu went up to seven balls…

"Come out, Shenron, and grant my wish!"

The sky became dark, creeping Muza out. Suddenly, a huge flash of light shot from the Dragon Balls straight into the air, and eventually formed the eternal drag, Shenron. Muza almost shrieked. He was enormous.

"Don't be scared, Muza, he looks intimidating, but all he does is grant wishes." Gosu encouraged.

"**YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY TWO WISHES. SPEAK THEM, NOW."**

"Well, I'm not gonna do it, this is all about _your_ people, Muza." Gosu said.

Muza was too scared to talk.

"You've got to get over your fears. He won't do anything. Just say your wish!" Gosu said.

"A-alright! D-Dragon! I want you to bring back everyone in this village who was killed! Better, yet, bring back every person who was ever killed by the Black Tie Army!" Muza asked.

"**ALTHOUGH I CAN ONLY BRING BACK THOSE WHO DIED WITHIN A YEAR'S TIME, I CAN DO THIS WITH EASE."**

Shenron's eyes glowed, and slowly but surely, people in the village started waking up!

"**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW, WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"**

"I want you to bring this village back to how it was before the Black Tie Army invaded this place!"

"**IT SHALL BE DONE."**

Shenron's eyes glowed again, and the trees started to rise back up. The crater was fixed, and the village was as green as it used to be.

"**YOUR SECOND WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW I MUST GO."**

Shenron vaporized into a flash of light, and then the seven balls rose up and scattered across the world. As soon as that happened, Gosu realized a dumbass mistake he made.

"D'OW! I should've gotten the four-star ball when I had the chance! Oh well, I guess I'll go find it after the tournament." He said.

The village men were confused. They were sure they were killed by the rocket blast. Kaiga walked up to Gosu.

"What's going on? What was that Dragon?" He asked.

"It was the eternal Dragon, Shenron! I managed to collect the Dragon Balls and wished you all back!" Gosu replied.

"yeah, and he took out the whole Black Tie Army!" Muza added.

"Oh my…you truly are powerful. I am eternally grateful for what you have done." Kaiga replied.

"Heh, no problem! But now, I've gotta run! I have two years of training to get done! See ya, Muza!" Gosu flew off.

"Bye, Gosu!" Muza yelled.

Well, it was finally over! Now Gosu flies off on a journey to fight some of the world's best fighters to advance his strength for the 101st World Martial Arts Tournament! Don't miss the next Dragon Ball NG!


	53. The Day of the Tournament!

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 53: The Day of the Tournament!**

Two years had passed. During that time, all of our heroes (and anti-heroes) trained vigorously for the 101st World Martial Arts Tournament. They all made sure they were in tip top form so they could all come out on top. Junsei continued the training that he was already doing under Krillin before the whole mess with the Black Tie Army put their routines to a halt. Basically, just refining his techniques and even introducing a couple of new things. Kansho, however, had to start from the beginning; having to catch Suta the pet dragon (at least he didn't have competition this time), being sent on a delivery quest during the worst possible weather and being sucked underground, walking on water, etc. As hard as it was, he still managed to come out much stronger. In West City, home of the Capsule Corporation, Trunks and Goshen did what they always do – spar, spar, spar. They long since understood the weird aspect of their bodies – every time they suffered a bad injury, they'd get much stronger when they recovered. They also worked on their awareness – as those two masked fighters showed, there's more to fighting than just strength. You have to always be on top of your opponents.

Trunks and Goshen weren't the only ones aware of their strange genetic gift. Retasu had taken notice to his habit of getting stronger after an injury long ago and used that as the basis of training, putting himself through courses where death was nigh-unavoidable and coming out on top every time. One thing that a lot of people didn't know about Retasu was that he was an expert of all sorts of natural remedies. After all, it's pretty much a necessity of his type of training. He also fought against all sorts of people and things. He went from village to village to find out about some sort of mysterious beast so he could kill it. Sure, being a hero all the time was annoying but whatever gets the job done, he figured. He even competed in a couple of local tournaments, because he might just find another opponent who can rival him in strength. And of course, like everyone else, he refined his techniques.

Of course, our main hero did pretty much the same type of training. Gosu took the advice Master Krillin gave him to heart and went all around the world looking for dojos run by only the most legendary of martial artists. While he didn't make himself a student or anything, he sparred with most of them and picked up some new attacks and techniques. And his personality was guaranteed to make him not only just associates with these guys, but friends. Sure, his hot headed personality rubbed some people the wrong way but for the most part people appreciated his fun loving personality and motivation to be the best. His obstacle-course-like training mirrored Retasu, as he pushed himself to his absolute limits. He even climbed Basmati Mountain again just so he could get a huge stash of rice to eat so he could heal himself every time he pushed himself to near-death.

Now, the day had arrived. Gosu and Retasu were coming on their own terms of course but Krillin and the gang all got together. Chitsu was still living with them and took all of her Capsule Corp classes online. Panko was still there, too, and of course smoking all of the weed available to him. Kansho's usual green shirt now had the "栗" symbol on the back while Junsei's was the same.

"Alright, guys, here's where we finally see if the two years of training finally pay off!" Krillin said. "I even got us some first class plane tickets!"

"That's fantastic! And here I thought I would have to build a jet!" Chitsu said.

Master Roshi and Android 18 were coming along with them. Junsei was psyched for the tournament. He wanted to be a two time winner. _Gosu, I hope you trained well because you'll need all of the strength you can get!_ He thought. Kansho was going to do as best as he could, and was going to avoid being taken out in the first round like last time. The group all walked to the airport and Krillin gave them their tickets. After a few minutes of waiting they all got on the plane. Junsei was amazed by the first class service. Master Roshi sat down in his seat and started fawning all over the girls around him. The worst part was that Chitsu had to sit next to him. Roshi noticed a hot stewardess walking down the aisle and immediately jumped out the chair, ran at her, and grabbed her breasts from behind. He was promptly smacked all the way back to his seat.

_I knew I shouldn't have put Master Roshi in first class!_ Krillin thought.

After a long plane ride, which was about three hours or so, they finally arrived at Papaya Island. And boy was it packed. There had to have been twice as many cars there as there were three years ago.

"Oh man, everybody wants to see the tournament this year. It's crazy!" Kansho said.

"Let's just hope there aren't a bunch of creeps!" Chitsu said.

"You can say that again." Android 18 replied, looking at Master Roshi.

The line for the sign-ups was long as all hell.

"…Yeah, I think we should wait until the line gets a little smaller." Junsei said.

While the gang was looking around, a group of old friends walked up to them – Trunks, Goshen, and Bulma!

"Hey, guys!" Trunks said.

"Ah, you all made it!" Junsei replied.

"Sure are a lot of people here this time, huh?" Goshen said.

"Yeah, I guess we really raised the bar!" Junsei replied.

"Just remember Junsei, if we end up facing each other again, I'll be prepared!" Trunks said.

"Likewise." Junsei replied.

"So where's Gosu?" Goshen asked.

"Who knows where he's at." Chitsu said.

Meanwhile, Gosu was flying steadily to Papaya Island. His attire was very strange though. Rather than wearing his usual puffy blue pants and white shirt, he was wearing big baggy jeans, yellow boots, a puffy jacket with a hoody underneath, and A LOT of chains. He looked for a familiar Ki and flew down to that location. He jumped straight to the ground and startled everyone around him.

"Hey, guys, what's up!" Gosu said.

Chitsu and the others turned around, and needless to say, they were startled by Gosu's appearance.

"Gosu, you made it!" Junsei said.

"Gosu, what the hell are you wearing?" Chitsu asked.

Gosu laughed. "Well, while I was training I met up with my friends Smokey and Craig and they gave me these clothes. I don't like them very much but they're really heavy, so I ran around in them for extra weight."

"Ah, Gosu, making a training regimen out of anything!" Master Krillin said.

"Of course!" Gosu replied.

_Gosu's Ki…it's so strange! Just how strong has he gotten? _Junsei thought.

"Hey, palm tree head!" Yelled a very rough, girl voice.

Gosu turned around and saw a red haired girl with combat boots on. He recognized her from anywhere. "Hey, Tori!"

"Whassup, Gosu? What's with the get up?" Tori asked.

Gosu tossed the hoody, the boots, the baggy jeans, the jacket, and all 150 chains off, revealing his usual attire. "Oh just extra weight. What brings you here?"

"Well I figured you'd be here so I came to watch you kick some ass!" Tori replied.

"AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Chitsu screamed like a jealous girlfriend. She leapt between the two in the middle of the conversation. Gosu felt a lump in his throat. It was like the hallucination Bakachu gave him 2 years ago came to life.

"Who the hell is this broad that's all in my face?" Tori said.

"Who are you callin' a broad?" Chitsu asked.

"Uh, Chitsu, why do you care?" Gosu asked.

Those words snapped Chitsu back to reality. After all, it wasn't like Gosu was her boyfriend or even did anything that even hinted at affection. She just looked like a stalker with a crush right now. Chitsu blushed and immediately got from between the two.

"…weird." Tori said.

"So where are the other people from the village?" Gosu asked.

"Eh, they didn't feel like goin' to the trouble of comin' here. I came on my own terms." Tori replied.

"So, Gosu, how did your training go?" Master Krillin asked.

"It was great!" Gosu replied. "I met fighters all around the world and picked up a whole slew of new moves and techniques!"

"…and you better make the most of every single one of them." Said a familiar deep voice. The gang all turned around and looked up to see Retasu standing from the top of a tree. He was smirking. He jumped back down from the tree to the increasingly large group.

"Ah, Retasu, you decided to show up after all." Gosu said.

"Like I said I wasn't. I did make a promise to show up as long as I get to fight you, after all." Retasu said.

"Retasu?" Bulma yelled.

Retasu turned to his sister and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Trunks said. "Look, let's just put the past behind us and kick some butt, okay?"

"For once I agree with you." Retasu said. "Now, I'm not one to give compliments, but I must admit, I'm impressed by the Ki I'm sensing from you Gosu. I hope for you it's not just my mind playing tricks on me."

"I can say the same to you." Gosu replied. The two stared each other down, smirking.

"Boy, that would be some fight, huh?" Junsei said.

"Retasu, you're here!" Said yet another familiar voice. Retasu turned around and it was Tamana, accompanied by Norio, Waka, and Moto, who were all taller. Retasu was actually somewhat happy to see her but not in front of these idiots.

"What made you even think I'd be here?" Retasu asked.

"Well, you told me y-" Retasu gave her a look pretty much implying for her to stop talking. "Whoops!"

Gosu was of course the one to be the instigating fuck about this. "Ooooh, Retasu has a secret with a girl!"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you before this tournament even starts." Retasu threatened.

"Gosu, what's up?" Waka asked.

Gosu remembered how he stole his Dragon radar and yanked his tail. "Nothing much. But don't fuck around or else I'll beat the crap out of you again!"

"Oh please, I'll have you know I'm way stronger too!" Waka replied.

"Uh huh." Gosu sarcastically responded.

"Well, look who crawled out of the hole." Said another voice. This one wasn't familiar to anyone this time. Well, anyone except Retasu. Retasu recognized that voice instantly and turned around. There were two fighters accompanied by an old man. One of the fighters was about Kansho's size, and had short shoulder length hair. The other one was very short. Retasu's eyes widened upon seeing them.

"H-Hojiro!" He yelled.

The tall one, Hojiro, smirked. "Surprised to see me?"

"A-and Kama!" Retasu said, referring to the old man with shades.

"And here I thought you faded into obscurity." Kama taunted.

"Wait, I've heard of you." Krillin said. "You're the ruthless Master Kama."

"Ah, so I see at least one person is smart enough to know who I am. But then again, you're the world famous Master Krillin, right?" Kama asked. "I saw the last tournament and it was nothing but amateurs. I've decided to bring my two star pupils, Hojiro and Zakai, to sweep this tournament and win the prize money!"

"Amateurs?" Junsei asked. "You better watch who you're talking to, old man!"

Retasu's mouth was still gaped open in shock. Even Gosu's eyes were wider than usual. The Ki he was feeling from Hojiro was wicked. He wasn't an ordinary fighter.

"Ah, Retasu, I never thought I would see your disgraceful face again! After leaving our dojo I figured you would never want anyone to know who you were." Hojiro said. "But no matter, I guess I'll just have to squash you, too. You'll learn why you should've never left us." Hojiro was smirking the entire time.

"Wait, you know these guys, Retasu?" Gosu asked.

Retasu still couldn't believe who he was seeing before him. He thought that area of his past was buried.

"Oh, and you must be Son Gosu." Master Kama said. "And you're Junsei! Don't let your showings at the last tournament go to your head. It was nothing compared to what my two students are capable of. Even little Zakai here is far more than enough to take care of you for good."

The three of them turned around and left, laughing.

"Well I'm confused." Junsei said.

"Retasu, who were those guys?" Gosu asked.

Retasu's shock turned into anger. Those were the last guys he wanted to be belittled by. Retasu ignored Gosu and got on line.

"I'm assuming he trained with them and they did something for him to hate them. We'll just let him deal with it on his own; it isn't our business." Master Krillin said.

Tamana was concerned. She was the only other person who actually knew what was going on.

"Man, Gosu, did you feel the main guy's Ki?" Junsei asked.

"Yeah, man. It was huge, and he wasn't even doing anything!" Gosu said.

"Well, you should expect it." Krillin said. "These are fighters from around the world. You guys aren't the only ones with abnormal strength."

On that note, they all went to sign up for the tournament. When they all finished they walked around a little bit. While they were walking, some creep jumped from the trees and tried to attack Junsei, although he fell straight into the ground.

"Oh man, Junsei, you've got a big bull's-eye on your head since you won last time!" Gosu said.

"And that's where fame has its price." Junsei said.

Trunks was curious of the history between Retasu and Hojiro. He didn't know much about what Retasu did after he left years ago, but he assumed that there was at least something important.

The group walked over to the building where the preliminaries were taking place. Gosu saw Retasu sitting in a corner.

"Well, good luck, guys." Krillin said.

"Yeah, Gosu, make sure you kick ass for me!" Tori said.

Chitsu shrugged. She has to get over that jealousy at some point.

"Alright see ya!" Gosu said as they all left. Before they entered the building, Gosu walked up to Retasu.

"Hey, fuck those guys. Don't let them kill your concentration. Whatever happened, happened." Gosu said.

"Look, my history with those three is more complex than you of all people could understand. Pretending like it never happened isn't an option. Just stay out of it." Retasu replied.

Gosu should've seen that coming.

"The only thing you should be concerned about is our fight, got it?" Retasu said.

"O~f course." Gosu replied. They both walked into the building. There were tons of fighters in there. Everyone was gathered around one of the announcers.

"You guys have really packed this place up since last time. This year, for the 101st Tournament, over 300 fighters came to try their hand at being named the strongest fighter in the world! And of course, we're going to need to weed out the pretenders and weaklings from the real fighters, which is why we have the preliminary rounds. You will all be separated into four blocks with two sections each, and the eight best fighters will be the ones who make it into the finals! Let the fights begin!"

Gosu and the others were all ready to take on all-comers. Hojiro and Zakai looked over at them smirking. Gosu noticed and responded in kind, while Retasu glared at them.

The tensions are running high at the tournament this time around. Who will come out of the preliminary rounds? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG!


	54. The Preliminary Round

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 54: The Preliminary Round**

This tournament seemed to be shaping up to be a lot more interesting this year. Retasu and the newcomer Hojiro had a lot of unresolved tension with each other and this was the perfect stage to get it out. Everyone drew numbers to find out which blocks they were in.

"Hmm…I'm in Block 1, #46…so that puts me in tier 2." Gosu said.

"I've got Block 3, #223, so I'm in tier 2 for that." Junsei said.

"I'm in Block 3, #175, so I'm tier 1." Kansho said.

"Block 4 # 256 for me." Trunks said.

"Block 2, #101." Goshen said.

"That's great, we're all in separate blocks!" Gosu said.

Retasu got Block 4, #316. Hojiro got Block 2, #120, and Zakai got Block 1 #29. Everyone important was conveniently separate from each other. And with that, the preliminary rounds began. There were multiple rings so that this thing wouldn't take forever. Gosu decided to watch Zakai, Hojiro's partner, fight first. Zakai was very small, and didn't look formidable at all, but Master Kama hyped him up pretty well and considering how strong Hojiro's dormant Ki was, he wasn't just talking out of his ass, either. And besides, one of the first things Gosu learned when it came to fighting was to not judge a book by its cover. Zakai stepped in the ring, still wearing the dress clothes that he had on earlier. His opponent was huge, about 10 times his size. Yet, Zakai didn't look the least bit intimidated. His opponent had a look of death in his eyes. After all, what was this little guy going to do.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the sandbox or something?" The giant asked.

Zakai just smiled. The big guy walked up to Zakai and attempted to kick him, but then Zakai let his arm out and the big guy appeared to freeze! Then, using some sort of telekinetic power, Zakai shot him all the way up to the roof and then slammed him back down! Everyone who was watching the fight was stunned, including Gosu.

"How in the hell…?" Gosu asked himself.

The giant got back up, and then Zakai pushed him back with his powers, and with much force too. Then, he flew up to him and gave him a brutal kick to the face, causing the big guy to fly out of the ring and into the wall! The whole crowd gasped.

"Your winner, Fighter #29!"

_Whoa, this kid is gonna be a problem…_ Gosu thought.

Gosu decided to get his mind off of what he just saw and worry about that later. He went up to Block 3 to check out Junsei's fight, but on the way to the ring, he was stopped by a familiar fighter. He tapped him on the shoulder and when Gosu turned around, it was none other than Kyushu, the guy who nearly turned him into a woman (allegedly).

"Oh you again?" Gosu asked.

"Mark my words: you won't be pulling the same crap you pulled last time. I'm going to beat you and win the whole shebang." Kyushu said.

"Uh huh, good luck with that." Gosu sarcastically replied.

Kyushu left to his block. Junsei was stepping up to the ring, and was facing someone with a similar build to him. They both stared each other down. His opponent was eager to beat him, as after all, he'd be a threat if he took out the reigning champion in the first round. They both charged at each other and exchanged blows. The second fighter threw several punches at Junsei, although he blocked them all with minimal effort. He went for a kick, but Junsei warped behind him and kicked him across the ring. His opponent got angry and charged at him, but Junsei once again dodged. This time he was having fun with him, as he jumped to the top of his head and was standing on top of it! Junsei looked down and started laughing, and his opponent grabbed him by the foot and tried to slam him down to the ring. However, Junsei landed on his hands and then kicked his opponent back, and then hit him with a devastating blow to the face that caused him to fall face down on the ground. The referee checked on his opponent and he didn't appear to be conscious, thus making Junsei the victor.

"The winner is Contestant #223!"

"Good job, Junsei!" Gosu said.

"Thanks, man. Good luck with your fights, too." Junsei replied.

Just then they turned around and saw the next fight, which was concluding. One of the fighters flew out of the ring and landed hard on the ground. It was Kyushu, and he was unconscious and his head was turned to the side. It appeared that his neck was broken!

"Holy shit…" Gosu observed. He looked up and saw Hojiro, smirking deviously. The referee checked on Kyushu, as after all, if he was dead, then Hojiro would be disqualified. He checked his neck and felt a pulse, confirming the victor.

"Your winner, fighter #120!"

Hojiro laughed while Gosu and Junsei both glared at him.

"There was no need to do that!" Gosu said.

"Please, don't preach at me." Hojiro retorted. "You better stay on your toes or else you'll end up just like him." Hojiro walked off.

"Man, he's strong." Gosu said. Upon the realization of that, Gosu's look of anger turned into excitement.

"Don't tell me you like all of this, Gosu." Junsei said.

"Well, I mean, what he did was bad, but man, I really want to see what he can really do! That'd be a great fight!" Gosu said.

Meanwhile, Kansho was getting ready for his preliminary fight. The man who stepped up was wearing a traditional martial arts uniform.

"You are no match for me. I'll have you know that I'm a 12th degree black belt!" Kansho's opponent said.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be soooo threatened by that." Kansho sarcastically replied.

"Hey, watch your mouth. You're gonna be eating your words within seconds!" His opponent threatened.

Hojiro walked to the ring to see this fight unfold. He was pretty sure he wouldn't see anything particularly impressive from this fight, but he figured it'd be a good enough joke. Retasu, Gosu, and Junsei were the only people he even viewed as somewhat on his level.

Kansho and his opponent both jumped at each other, and then Kansho leapt behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to fly out of the ring!

"Your winner, contestant #175!"

Kansho saw Hojiro as he was leaving the ring and smirked at him.

"Now what do you think of _that?_" He asked.

"Oh please, do you really think I'm supposed to be impressed by that? You didn't even injure him. You'd be easily defeated if you took me in a fight." Hojiro taunted.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." Kansho replied. "You better wish in the main tournament we don't meet or else I'll embarrass you." Kansho replied.

"Heh, it's always the weak who go around making the most threats." Hojiro replied.

"Hey, watch who you're calling weak!" Kansho snapped back.

"I call them like I see them." Hojiro said.

Kansho clenched his fist, but then Junsei came in to calm things down.

"Guys, guys, chill." Wait until the actual tournament to get your aggression out.

"You're lucky you had your friend to break this up or else I'd have no hesitation of killing you." Hojiro said before leaving.

"Man, what's up with that guy?" Junsei asked.

Now it was time for Gosu's fight. Kansho and Junsei decided to check it out.

Gosu stepped in the ring, as well as his opponent. He had long blonde hair and spiked wristbands. Kansho recognized this guy.

"I've heard of this guy before. He's made a name for himself in the MMA circuit. He's known as the 'Smash King.'" Kansho explained.

'I guess he must be pretty good…" Junsei replied.

"You may have made a good showing in the last tournament, but I'm afraid you won't make it past this round." Smash King replied.

"Well, we'll see."

The Smash King ran at him and went for some kicks, but Gosu dodged them with no effort. Gosu went for a punch of his own, but Smash King blocked it and managed to actually trip Gosu and punch him in the face! Pretty much everyone watching was shocked, especially Kansho and Junsei. Gosu held his nose, and then charged at Smash King. They both exchanged blows, although none of them landed. Smash King went for another kick, but Gosu jumped out of the way and kicked him in the side. He went for a punch, but Smash King managed to avoid it and go for one of his own. However, Gosu grabbed his arm and tossed him in the air. Then he jumped up and gave Smash King a spinning kick to the chin! King fell to the ground, but managed to get back up. Gosu smirked at him, as he had one old faithful attack planned to take this guy out of the fight once and for all.

"JANKEN!"

Gosu ran at him and yelled "ROCK!" but of course poked him in the face.

"PAPER!" Gosu slapped him.

"SCISSORS!" Gosu gave him a violent punch to the face that knocked him out of the ring!

"Your winner, Contestant #46!"

"Gosu's as good as ever!" Kansho said.

Gosu left the ring, but was damn near clipped by a huge guy flying straight at him! Gosu jumped out of the way and the guy flew through a wall. When Gosu looked over at the origin of the blow, he saw Retasu standing in the ring.

"Your winner, Contestant #316!"

"Heh, typical Retasu!" Gosu joked.

Retasu left the ring, but not before being stopped by Hojiro.

"Don't get cocky now. You don't think I'm actually intimidated by that, do you?" He asked.

Retasu just shrugged and walked off. Hojiro looked back at him as he walked away.

"That fool…"

Trunks and Goshen also won their fights. The preliminary round continued from there, as Gosu and the others swept through the fighters and all, predictably, came out on top as the competitors in the main tournament.

Gosu and Hojiro stared each other down as they walked to the hall to draw their numbers. Kansho also looked at him angrily. Retasu remained aloof. He knew that he would deal with Hojiro later. They all met the announcer, who was the same from the previous tournament.

"Oh, hey guys! I should've figured you'd all sweep through the preliminary rounds!" The Announcer said.

"It's great to see you again!" Gosu said.

"I hope you guys tear the house down again." The Announcer said.

"Don't worry, we got that covered." Trunks said.

"Well, the rules are the same as always. You win if you knock your opponent out of the ring, knock him down for a 10 count, or if your opponent surrenders. However, you will be disqualified if you hit your opponent below the belt or kill him."

"Ridiculous." Hojiro said.

"You will all draw numbers to determine your opponent. Son Goshen, you're up first!"

Goshen walked up and got the number 6, putting him in fight 3.

"Next up, Son Gosu!" Gosu picked up the number 8, putting him in the last fight.

"Next, Hojiro!" Hojiro picked the number 2, putting him fight 1.

"Next, Junsei!" Junsei picked the number 5, putting him against Goshen!

"Oh boy, that'll be an interesting fight!" Gosu said.

Junsei and Goshen both smirked at each other.

"Next up, Kansho!" Kansho drew number 1, putting him against Hojiro.

"Perfect!" Kansho said. Hojiro just laughed.

"You don't really think you can beat me, do you?" Hojiro asked.

"We'll see who's so tough at the end of the fight!" Kansho replied.

"Next is Retasu!" Retasu drew number 3, putting him in fight 2.

"Next, Trunks!" Trunks drew number 4, putting him against his brother, Retasu!

"Oh boy, the two brothers face off." Junsei said.

"I can't wait to see this one!" Gosu said.

Zakai went to pick his number.

"Uh, obviously you'll be automatically given #7, Zakai." The announcer said.

"Oh, really?" Zakai asked.

Hojiro facepalmed. He was used to Zakai being quirky like that.

Well, the matches were set. In Fight 1, it'd be Kansho vs. Hojiro. Match 2 will be Retasu vs. Trunks. Match 3 will be Junsei vs. Goshen. And Match 4 will be Zakai vs. Gosu. Who will come out on top? You don't want to miss the next Dragon Ball NG!


	55. Hojiro's Power

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 55: Hojiro's Power**

It was now time for the real Tournament to get started. The arena was packed this year. Chitsu and the others still managed to get in the front row, however, thanks to a less than friendly Android 18. Master Kama seated himself next to them. There were at least twice as many people as there were 3 years ago. Finally, the announcer came out to pump up the crowd.

"Are you all ready? Welcome to the 101st World Martial Arts Tournament! Last time, we gave you some of the most explosive and spectacular fights anybody's ever seen, and we promise, with this year's group of fighters, we won't fall short of your expectations! The rules are the same as always, and of course, the winner will be rewarded 1 million Zeni and the title of strongest fighter in the world! So let's get this show started!"

The fans erupted in cheers. Panko now had big headphones to block them all out when they got too loud. The 8 fighters were ready to begin. Retasu sat to himself in a corner while Hojiro stretched for a bit. Then, he walked up to Retasu.

"Ah, Retasu, still keeping up the brooding loner schtick, I see." Hojiro taunted.

Retasu scowled at him. He had nothing important to say.

"You can't act like you don't have anything to say to me forever. I mean, pretty soon you'll be begging me for mercy!" Hojiro said. He walked up to Gosu and Junsei. "And you two better get a good look at this fight."

Kansho walked up to them as Hojiro walked off. "Don't worry, I'll shut this guy up pretty quickly, just you watch."

"Good luck, Kansho!" Gosu encouraged. Kansho flashed the peace sign and walked off. "…you'll need it."

"That guy has a lot of talk but I get the feeling that he's actually able to back it up and then some." Trunk said.

"Yeah, same here. It's really eerie." Gosu replied.

"And now, fans, it's time for the first match of the World Martial Arts Tournament! We have the returning Kansho against newcomer Hojiro!"

As the two walked forward, Hojiro of course had to get some more words in. "I hope you realize this is as far as you go."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll knock you off your perch." Kansho replied.

"Kansho previously competed in the last tournament but was taken out in the first round after a hard fought battle." The announcer explained. "He looks to redeem himself against the newcomer Hojiro, the star pupil of Master Kama's school."

The two stepped in the ring and stared each other down. They were too ready to finally fight after all of that bravado. The drums started to sound, eventually getting faster, and the announcer finally declared for the match to begin! Kansho immediately went on the offensive, as he ran at Hojiro and went for a kick. Hojiro was already a step ahead of him and blocked, and then tried to punch Kansho, although he dodged it. He immediately started delivering a flurry of strikes to Kansho, although he managed to dodge and block them all. Kansho came back with punches of his own and they were already throwing constant attacks at each other. Hojiro tried to catch Kansho off guard with a kick, but he flew up in the air and came flying back down, going for a hefty kick. Hojiro didn't even bother to attempt to move out of the way, though, as he opted to block it head on instead. And successfully he did, as he raised both his arms up and didn't even budge. Kansho jumped back, but Hojiro came flying at him but then surprised him by flipping and appearing behind Kansho instead. Kansho went for an elbow, but Hojiro blocked it. Kansho went for a spinning kick, but Hojiro moved out of the way and swung at him. However, Kansho blocked it and managed to strike him several times in the chest! He went for another punch, but Hojiro moved out of the way and landed a punch of his own! Kasho was persistent, though, and he came back with a knee to the stomach and then elbowed Hojiro in the face! Then, Kansho threw more attacks at Hojiro as he frantically tried to dodge them. Kansho managed to kick him in the stomach! However, all this did was piss Hojiro off, as he jumped up and kneed Kansho in the face! Kansho flew back and fell to the floor!

"These two have been displaying some pretty impressive moves so far!" The announcer said.

"Ah, so now Kansho knows how to fly…" Gosu said.

Hojir came jumping down and tried to repeatedly stomp on Kansho, but he managed to dodge every attack even while grounded. Then, he surprised Hojiro with a kick straight to the face! He jumped back up, but was met with a kick from Hojiro in return! Kansho jumped back to regain his bearings. Hojiro came flying right at him, but Kansho flew up in the air. Hojiro came flying right after him, showing that he could fly, too. The two now exchanged a burst of punches and kicks in the air to the amazement of the crowd! Kansho came out on top, as he managed to punch Hojiro all the way back down to the ground. Hojiro landed on his feet, however. Kansho flew back down to the ground.

"Man, Kansho sure has improved. He's actually taking it to this guy!" Trunks said.

"Yeah, good job, man!" Gosu yelled out.

"Kansho's doing a good job for himself so far. He just needs to keep my training in mind." Krillin said.

"Oh please! Your training isn't anywhere near as effective as mine!" Master Kama replied.

"Hey, look here, pal, you may have done a good job for all I know, but _Kansho's_ gonna win!" Krillin replied.

"No, Hojiro!"

"No, Kansho!"

"Hojiro!"

"Kansho!

"Hojiro!"

"Kansho!"

"Geez, you guys are acting like a bunch of kids!" Chitsu complained.

"Oh, let them argue." Android 18 responded. "This is the most entertainment those geezers will get."

"These two fighters are both evenly matched! And this is just the first fight!" The announcer yelled. The fans were cheering in excitement.

_Man, this guy is relentless. I'm gonna have to figure out a way to take care of him soon. _Kansho thought to himself.

_Alright, so he's not just all talk. He's quite capable as a fighter. I'll be able to get a little workout._ Hojiro said.

"ALRIGHT! VIOLENT HAWK'S CLAW!" Kansho yelled out. He got into a fighting stance, and Hojiro instantly knew something was up. He got into a stance of his won in attempt to counter it. Kansho came charging at him with top speed, ready to destroy. He delivered several strikes at lightning speed, although Hojiro was able to keep up and do his best to block him. This exchange blew the last one completely out of the water in terms of intensity, as the advantage kept shifting between the two. Now Hojiro came back with a staggering amount of punches himself, and the two had to give everything just to be able to block their attacks. Hojiro tried to punch Kansho in the face, but Kansho jumped out of the way and rotated around Hojiro until he managed to hit him in his pressure points! He tried to catch Hojiro in the face, but he managed to tilt his head to the side, only getting a cut on his face as a result. Hojiro recovered from the hits and tried to attack Kansho again, but Kansho jumped out of the way. He jumped back down and the two punched each other right in the face! They both jumped back and this time both landed kicks on each other, causing them to both fall to the floor! Both got back up and looked at each other intensely. The crowd was basically robbed of their ability to speak.

"I can't believe what I just saw! Hojiro is certainly an amazing fighter, and Kansho has come back with a vengeance! This fight could go either man's way!"

Even Retasu, looking on, was impressed. He thought Kansho was the king of incompetence, but he actually managed to improve.

"Kansho's doing a really good job of keeping up with Hojiro's attacks. I honestly don't know who's going to win." Goshen said.

"I'm not so sure…there's always the chance that Hojiro's holding back…" Gosu said.

"Ha! I can't believe that's all you've got!" Hojiro taunted.

"That wasn't even the half of it!" Kansho responded. This time, he jumped high up into the air and then came spiraling down like a torpedo! Hojiro moved out the way and Kansho landed straight to the ground, but he used the impact to bounce off the ground and leap straight back at Hojiro, hitting him straight in the chest with a vicious kick! Hojiro came crashing down to the ground, holding his chest.

"Yeah! Good job, Kansho!" Chitsu cheered on.

"Now what did I tell ya?" Krillin asked Kama.

"Oh please, it'll take a lot more than that to take Hojiro out, just you watch!" Kama replied.

"I hope you like staying on the ground!" Kansho taunted.

Hojiro looked back up and chuckled. "Don't make me laugh! You don't really think your sloppy techniques can finish me off, do you? Your skills are nowhere _near_ my level, understand?"

"You're going to wish you never talked all of that trash!" Kansho yelled. He jumped back in the air and once again attempted to use that torpedo technique. However, this time, Hojiro gathered a large amount of Ki to his hands, which turned red. Kansho came spiraling down again, and this time Hojiro let his arms out and caught Kansho! The force caused Hojiro to slide back a little, but he eventually managed to stop Kansho dead in his tracks! Kansho jumped back and gasped in disbelief, while Hojiro laughed.

"Again, that's it?" Hojiro asked.

"I…I don't believe it!" Kansho said.

"You didn't really think it would work a second time, did you? Isn't the definition of insanity trying the same thing over and over again and thinking it will actually warrant different results?" Hojiro snidely asked.

Kansho could feel the chances of victory slipping. Was Hojiro toying with him the whole time? Regardless of that, he had to go all out and put an end to this fight. He ran at Hojiro, who respond in kind, and they once again through attacks at each other, however, this time Hojiro hit him with a hard elbow to the face. Hojiro punched him several more times in the chest and then kicked him straight to the ground.

"Oh man, I think Kansho's in trouble now…" Junsei said.

"That last kick hurt him pretty badly!" Gosu said.

Hojiro walked up to him with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey ref, how about counting?"

"Uh, right! 1…2...3…4…5…6…"

Hojiro turned around and was already preparing to walk out of the ring.

"7…8…"

However…

"Ni-"

In what seemed like a déjà vu of the last tournament, Kansho came hopping right back up and tried to surprise Hojiro with a kick. However, Hojiro was way ahead of him, as he immediately turned around and hit him a brutal punch to the nose! Kansho bent down, holding his now bloody appendage. Chitsu couldn't believe how hard the punch was, nor kid anyone else in the audience. It seemed like it was all over. Hojiro walked up to him.

"Y'know, you might as well give up now, because I don't see how you could possibly keep this fight up." He taunted.

Kansho, bloody nose and all, looked up at him. "You fool…you're crazy if you think I'm going to quit so easily!"

Kansho stood back up and got into a crouching stance, and then cuffed his hands together. This meant only one thing.

"…a Kamehameha?" Gosu asked.

"Jeez, now everybody's doing it." Goshen said. I mean, damn, ever since he did it at the last tournament everyone and their mother has mimicked it.

Hojiro was intrigued. _Just what does he plan on doing now…? Is this his trump card?_

"I'm gonna hit you with everything I've got!" Kansho said.

"Oh, my! Now cornered, it appears that Kansho is going to pull out one last attack!" The announcer said.

"This better work for Kansho." Krillin said. "Because if it doesn't, I'm afraid…"

"..that he'll get pounced?" Master Kama interrupted.

"We'll you shut that yap of yours?" Krillin asked.

Kansho gathered all of the Ki he had and focused it to his hands. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

Hojiro was startled. He knew what this attack was, but he wasn't expecting this guy to know it. However, he knew one way of countering it….

"**HA!"**

Kansho fired the best Kamehameha he could muster. However, Hojiro let his arm out and then caught it! However, that wasn't all, as the blast started retract and was reduced to a ball in Hojiro's hands. What kind of move is this?

"What the hell did he just do?" Gosu asked.

"Did he..._absorb_ the Kamehameha?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, my…" Krillin said in discouragement.

"What did I tell you?" Kama taunted.

"From the looks of it, Hojiro actually _caught_ the Kamehameha!" The announcer said.

Kansho couldn't even speak. Just what was this guy made of? Even Retasu was startled, yet deep inside, he knew he should've expected this from Hojiro. He knew him better than anyone here. Hojiro laughed at him.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Hojiro asked. "Now take this!" He threw the Kamehameha at Kansho like a dodgeball. Kansho used what strength he had left to jump out of the way, but the force of the blast hitting the ring and causing an explosion caused Kansho to get knocked back. With all of the chaos and smoke working to Hojiro's advantage, he leapt at Kansho as he was falling back to the surface and hit him with an unbelievably hard kick to the arm, causing it to twist back! Hojiro broke Kansho's arm! Gosu could immediately tell that Kansho was injured badly from the kick, as well as Krillin.

"Oh no, this is bad." Master Krillin said.

Kansho fell to the floor, clutching his arm and screaming in pain. Hojiro had a sadistic smile on his face.

"H-how could he…?" Junsei asked.

"That bastard!" Gosu exclaimed.

"Oh my, it looks like Kansho has badly injured his arm!" The announcer said.

"Wow, I don't believe it; he was doing so well…" Chitsu said.

"The poor bastard." Panko said.

All Master Kama could do was smirk. "One down, two more to go!"

The announcer checked on Kansho, and it was clear he was in horrible condition. "Okay, Kansho is unable to fight any longer! The winner by technical knockout, Hojiro!"

Hojiro raised his arm up as the crowd cheered. Gosu and Junsei ran out to check on Kansho.

"We need a medic!" Junsei yelled out.

Gosu looked up at Hojiro with contempt. "You son of a bitch!"

Hojiro laughed once more before leaving the ring.

"Excellent work, Hojiro!" Master Kama yelled out.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for encouraging that!" Master Krillin replied.

"Are you kidding me? Breaking his arm was much more efficient. Shut your pacifistic mouth!" Master Kama replied.

Hojiro walked to the back.

"Great fight, Hojiro!" Zakai said.

"Thanks. That Kansho guy was definitely stronger than expected, but he was easy pickings." Hojiro said.

He looked over at Retasu, who was staring him down once more.

"Oh please, Retasu, don't act like you don't fight the same way. You might be a coward, but I know you're still ruthless." Hojiro said. Retasu just ignored him.

Meanwhile, Kanshow as taken out on a stretcher to one of the emergency rooms in the back while Gosu and Junsei left the ring.

"Is he okay?" Trunks asked.

"Nope, he's hurt pretty badly." Junsei replied.

Gosu glared at Hojiro. "I promise, you'll pay for this."

"Hojiro just laughed. "Ha, fool."

"Well, fans, what a match that was! It's only the first round yet we've already seen flying and explosions! Don't forget to come back tomorrow, as the first round will convene with Retasu taking on Trunks!" The announcer declared. The fans left the arena. Kama went up to Hojiro and Zakai.

"You did perfect out there, Hojiro." Master Kama said.

"Thank you, master." Hojiro replied.

"Retasu coming here just made it all the more interesting. That contemptible coward is intimidated by you, I know it. He isn't worthy of even being considered as a former student." Master Kama said.

"If he even manages to make it to the next round, I'll be sure to give him a good beating." Hojiro said.

"And once this tournament is over, you will **kill** him, understand?" Master Kama said coldly.

"Of course." Hojiro said.

"For now, we will have a celebratory dinner." Master Kama said.

Chitsu, Krillin, Bulma, and the rest met up with Gosu and crew.

"How's Kansho?" Chitsu asked.

"We haven't gotten any word on him yet." Gosu replied.

"Look, don't worry about. Let's just have dinner and make sure you're all ready for tomorrow." Master Krillin said. They all went to the same restaurant as Master Kama, Hojiro, and Zakai, so you know the tension was high. Gosu decided to just ignore Hojiro and continue eating.

"Y'know, #18, why don't you compete in this tournament? You'd destroy us all!" Junsei asked.

"No particular reason. I just don't find fighting all that exciting anymore." She replied.

They all finished up their meal and left the restaurant, as Gosu had his eyes locked on Hojiro. They left for the hotel while Hojiro stayed at the restaurant. He turned around and saw Retasu standing at the top of the roof, looking down at him.

_What an idiot. He's going to meet his fate soon enough._ Hojiro thought. He went to the hotel.

What an explosive first day of the tournament, as Hojiro has proved he is certainly nothing to sneeze at. Who will come out on top of Retasu and Trunks' fight? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	56. Brother vs Brother

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 56: Brother vs. Brother**

It was a new day, as the fans returned to the arena for the tournament to reconvene. Gosu, Retasu, Trunks, Junsei, and the other competitors returned to the fighting area as they awaited the next matchup. Retasu sat in a corner meditating while Trunks stretched.

"This should be a good fight, don't you think?" Gosu asked Goshen.

"Yeah, of course! You have no idea how much better Trunks has gotten!" Goshen replied.

"Welcome back fans, to the World Martial Arts Tournament! Things were running late yesterday, which is why we had to leave. But don't worry, as today we'll continue to provide pulse pounding action!" The announcer said.

Hojiro walked up to Retasu. "I don't understand you at all."

Retasu opened up one eye.

"I know your personality; it's glaringly obvious you're ruthless, yet you have to gall to try and disassociate yourself with us." He began. "Which leads me to believe that all of this brooding crap you're pulling is nothing more than a charade to hide the fact that you've gotten soft."

Retasu finally decided to speak up to Hojiro. "I don't need to hear _anything_ from you. I haven't grown soft in the least bit and I certainly have no qualms about killing _you._"

"Oh, really? You claim to not be soft? Wasn't your inner pacifistic nature the reason why you left our dojo in the first place? If you really want to prove that I'm not just blowing air, then show it when you get in that ring." Hojiro said.

Retasu got up and took his cloak off and walked away. Hojiro smirked.

"Now, fans, we have what should be a great fight up next, as the newcomer Retasu takes on Trunks!"

"Wow, some match that should be." Master Krillin said.

"Bulma, who are you gonna root for? I mean, they _are_ your brothers, after all." Chitsu said.

"Trunks of course. Retasu's so detached from us that I hardly even consider him a brother anyway." Bulma replied.

"Well, I'm going for Retasu." Tamana said.

"Good luck with that, missy." Panko replied.

Retasu and Trunks walked down the aisle into the ring as the announcer introduced them. "Trunks has made a name for himself at the last few tournaments. He won the Junior Division 6 years ago, and at the last tournament he made it all the way to the semi-finals! Retasu is a relative unknown, although he's actually Trunks' estranged younger brother! Sibling tension is high, and you don't want to miss how it explodes!"

Retasu and trunks stared each other down. All eyes were on them.

_Show me what you can do, Retasu._ Hojiro thought.

The drums started rolling, the announcer yelled "BEGIN!" and the match was on. Retasu and Trunks both vanished until suddenly appearing at the corner of the ring, where both of their fists clashed. They zipped to the adjacent corner where they did the same thing, until jumping to the middle of the ring and flying head on at each other. Their elbows clashed, as they were both struggling to push the other forward. That went nowhere, so they both jumped back and then exchanged a frenzy of punches and kicks with each other, none of them connecting. Their struggle traveled all around the ring, and then they once again separated and this time jumped into the air and continued in the sky! Trunks landed a punch on Retasu, but Retasu responded with a punch of his own! Trunks tried to kick Retasu, but Retasu zipped behind him and went for an elbow, but then Trunks appeared behind _him_ and flew straight towards him, and the two were back at it with the bursts of attacks. The fans' eyes were glued on the action. Retasu managed to kick Trunks, and then they jumped back down to the ring. They dashed at each other, but suddenly Retasu vanished just as Trunks went for a punch, causing him to almost fall on his face. However, he looked up in the sky and saw Retasu flying right down at him. Retasu went for a punch, but Trunks did a backflip to get out of the way. He flipped to the end of the ring, but then Retasu jumped out of nowhere and kicked him across it! Trunks actually flew out of the ring, but he remained in the air to keep from hitting the grass. Then, he jumped back in and flew at Retasu at staggering speed, allowing him to catch Retasu by surprise with a headbutt! Retasu tried to come back with a punch, but Trunks hopped over him and flew away from him. Retasu turned around and went for a jumping kick, and Trunks did the same, and they both connected, hitting each other straight in the face! They both landed on opposite ends of the ring. The crowd couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Oh man, it's only a couple of minutes into the match and Retasu and Trunks have both shown off an impressive amount of ability!"

"So far this can go either way." Gosu said.

Hojiro remained silent the whole time. He focused solely on Retasu.

Trunks laughed. "Alright then, you're pretty good. That was a decent warm-up!"

Retasu didn't respond. Instead, he jumped right at Trunks and tried to kick him. However, Trunks jumped back and caught him with an elbow to the stomach. He hit Retasu with a flurry of punches and tried to finish it with a jumping kick, but Retasu jumped out of the way, causing Trunks' foot to get stuck in the ground, and then Retasu hit him with a side kick. He threw a bunch of punches at trunks, but he dodged all of them while flying back. He kept jumping to different sides of the ring, so Retasu was basically playing a game of cat & mouse with him. Trunks flew into the air and Retasu followed. However, he was just being baited, as Trunks then jumped straight down with his legs sticking out forward and hit Retasu with a dropkick to the face! As Retasu plunged to the ground, Trunks zipped to the side of him and tried to punch him in the stomach, but Retasu managed to vanish! Trunks stopped and looked all around the ring. He could sense Retasu's Ki at all! _Where did he go?_ He thought. Retasu suddenly appeared right behind Trunks and grabbed both of his arms. Trunks tried to break free, but Retasu flipped upside down and took a downward spiral right to the ground, and before they both landed, Retasu let go of Trunks, leaving him alone in his nosedive. Trunks hit the ground headfirst while Retasu looked down smirking with his arms folded.

"Retasu managed to get the best of Trunks, and now he's left face down on the ground! 1…2…3…4…5…"

Trunks jumped back up and dusted his face off. "Okay, I admit, you got me there. But it won't happen again!"

"You better make sure those words are true." Retasu replied.

Both fighters circled each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. Then, they both began facing opposite directions and dashed to opposite sides of the ring. Then, they dashed forward and went for kicks, but both their feet clashed together. Trunks tried to go for several punches and kicks, but Retasu blocked them all. He grabbed Trunks' arm after another failed punch attempt and pushed him towards him, and then punched him in the face! Trunks flew back, and then Retasu followed and gave him several more punches to the stomach, and then finished it off with a punch to the jaw! Now, Trunks was airborne, and Retasu completed the assault with a tornado kick that caught Trunks right in the cheek! He flew forward and tried to elbow Trunks in the face, but Trunks managed to block it! He tried to follow it up with a punch but Retasu jumped up and kneed him in the face. Retasu jumped and went for another elbow, but Trunks managed to spin Retasu around and kneed him in the back! Then, he grabbed Retasu's arms and tried to drive him into the ground, but right before they reached it, Retasu escaped Trunks' grip and extended his arms out and touched the ground, and then gave Trunks a backwards kick to send him back, and then leaped forward and punched him to the ground.

"How cute, you tried to imitate what I did earlier." Retasu taunted.

Trunks got back up. "Okay, so that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do…"

"Retasu definitely has the upper hand so far. Let's see if he can keep it." Junsei said.

Hojiro kept his eyes locked, as well as Master Kama.

"So let's resume this, shall we?" Retasu asked.

"Of course." Trunks replied.

Retasu initiated the exchange this time as he tried to kick Trunks, but he sidestepped to escape. Retasu jumped forward and went for a punch but received the same results. Trunks flipped up into the air and Retasu attempted to grab his foot and slam him to the ground, but Trunks handsprung to escape and then dove head first into Retasu's stomach. Retasu doubled over, and then Trunks kneed him in the face! He hit Retasu with a flurry of punches and then tried to backhand slap Retasu. However, Retasu grabbed his arm, spun, and tossed Trunks to the ground, he tried to get a dropkick, but Trunks moved out of the way. He tried to punch Retasu in the face, but Retasu moved out of the way and tried to surprise Trunks with a punch of his own. But it was to no avail as Trunks vanished into thin air. Now it was Retasu who was looking around aimlessly. However, he manage to focus, as one of the major components of his training was paying more attention to his surroundings, and using more than his eyes. He used his senses to discover a trace of Trunks' location, and when he found it, he simply dashed in the right direction and punched him to stop him in his tracks! Retasu smirked and then punched him several more times in the face to push him back. Trunks was now teetering on the edge of the ring. Retasu went for a punch, but Trunks turned his head to the side, and then pushed Retasu forward. He tried to punch Retasu out of the ring, but Retasu grabbed his arm and then hit Trunks in the face with the back of his head! With Trunks' arm still in Retasu's hands, Retasu swung him like a whip and slammed him in the ground. Trunks tried to escape Retasu's grip, but he tightened it and started slapping him around.

"This is a bad situation for Trunks! Retasu has him completely in his possession!" The Announcer said.

"C'mon, Trunks, you can escape it!" Bulma encouraged.

Retasu kneed Trunks in the stomach several times. Trunks tried to hit Retasu with his unoccupied arm, but Retasu managed to dodge it easily. Trunks tried a different strategy, instead. He suddenly swung to the side, catching Retasu off guard, and managed to turn his knee at an angle so it could hit him right in the back. Then, Trunks gathered Ki to his hand and gave Retasu a Ki blast that sent him flying into the brick structure at the end of the ring! Retasu was lying down on the ground under the rubble.

"Amazing! Trunks has managed to turn the tables on Retasu and now he's down on the floor! Time to start the count! 1…2…3…4…5…"

"Good job, Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"I hope Retasu can get back up…" Tamana said.

"7…8…Ni-"

Retasu leapt from the rubble and dusted himself off. "Okay, that was a smart move."

"You didn't see it coming at all." Trunks bragged.

"Ind-" Retasu disappeared before he could even finish his sentence!

"Dammit, here we go again!" Trunks said.

Trunks kept looking around, but then to his shock, Retasu was right in front of him again! He gave Trunks a nasty headbutt, and then, with a little bit of Ki behind, delivered an explosive punch to the stomach. While Trunks was flying back, Retasu followed him and kicked him in the back to send him in the air. Then he flew up and tried to punch Trunks with both of his arms. But Trunks grabbed them and pushed him back down to the floor. They were now in a struggle of strength. As Retasu tried to get out of Trunks' grip. The struggle for power started to affect the whole arena as rocks started rising from the ground. Trunks moved slightly back, and then shot forward and kneed Retasu in the jaw. Then he hit him with a staggering amount of punches that kept pushing Retasu back. They were eventually at the stone structure (or what was left of it) as Retasu was now cornered. He tried to jump to the side but Trunks was already ahead of him. Retasu instead tried to fly out of it, but Trunks grabbed him by the foot and slammed him straight down to the floor! Retasu jumped back up but Trunks punched him up in the sky. He flew up to him and him and Retasu both clashed into each other and created a shockwave as a result! Then, they exploded into an incredible burst of attacks. Some punches connected, some didn't. Retasu tried to punch trunks but Trunks hopped up and hit Retasu in the nose! Retasu grabbed his nose and then trunks tried to attack him again, but Retasu backhand slapped him. Retasu, similarly to Kansho in the last fight, had a bloody nose, but he wasn't going to let that faze him. He continued throwing punches at Trunks, but his technique was a little sloppier. Trunks was landing more punches than him. Trunks managed to elbow Retasu in the face, causing him to fly down to the floor. However, Retasu regained control of himself and stopped his fall. Trunks decided it was time to pull out a new attack. He extended his arms out and then made several confusing hand movements. Then, he formed a diamond with his hands.

"BURNING…ATTACK!"

He fired a massive energy ball at Retasu. Retasu decided to take the attack head on, as he tried to catch it. However, it was too strong, and too big for him and was pushing him down to the ring. Retasu gathered a bunch of his Ki however, and used it to repel the blast! Now it was headed right for Trunks! Trunks' eyes widened as he wasn't expecting this, but he managed to move out of the way and the blast shot in the air away from the arena. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead, but then Retasu appeared behind him out of nowhere!

"Don't think that's the end of your troubles!" He fired a red Ki wave from his hand that hit Trunks directly and sent him all the way back down to the ring, causing an explosion! When the smoke cleared, Trunks was lying down on the ground, and his clothes were a mess.

"And now it's Trunks who's down, as Retasu caught him with a Ki wave of nowhere! 1…"

"Man, that was a smart move by Retasu." Goshen said…

"2!"

…"We all better watch out for his smarts!" Gosu remarked…

"3!"

…_So I see you have turned into a good fighter, Retasu._ Hojiro thought…

"4!"

…"Please, Trunks, get up!" Bulma yelled…

"5!"

…"Don't get so cocky now, Retasu! You're still no match for Hojiro!" Master Kama said…

"6!"

…"That was definitely good quick thinking from Retasu." Master Krillin said…

"7!"

…The crowd was sure this was the end of Trunks…

"8!"

…after all, he took that blast head-on…

"9!"

…However…

"Te-"

Trunks stood back up! Mind you, he was dizzy, but dammit, he was up!

"YOU GO, TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled.

"Simply amazing! Trunks has demonstrated incredible intestinal fortitude, as he took that blast _directly_ and his still standing! One thing you can't question about Trunks is his heart!" The announcer declared.

"Damn, that resourceful motherfucker." Gosu said. "I was _sure_ he was done for!"

"You've done very well for yourself, Trunks!" Master Krillin said. "Keep up the good work!"

"Dammit!" Retasu said. "How in the hell did he manage to get back up?"

"You look pretty shocked, Retasu!" Trunks yelled.

As much as Retasu didn't want to admit it, he was having tons of fun out here. Just like Gosu, he _lived_ for this, and finding such a tough opponent made his blood boil in excitement and joy. He flew back down to the ring and smirked (since his eyes are locked in that same 'evil' position, even a genuine smile looks like a smirk :p).

"Heh, I guess I should've expected as much." Retasu said. "We _are_ from the same blood."

"I wasn't so sure if I could get up myself!" Trunks said.

Retasu jumped back, but Trunks did the same. They both zipped at each other and clashed fists. They did it again, and again, and again. Retasu jumped back and tried to kick Trunks, but he blocked it. Trunks tried to punch Retasu, but Retasu jumped out of the way, did a handspring and tried to kick him, but he moved out of the way and kneed Retasu in the stomach! Retasu flew forward and Trunks ran at him, but Retasu managed to trip him! However, Trunks managed to keep himself from falling on the ground, although Retasu tried to punch him again. Trunks backflipped to escape, jumped up, and gave Retasu a two-hand clubbing to the head. He tried to follow up with a kick but Retasu grabbed him by the leg and tossed him away. He tried to step on Trunks, but Trunks got back up. However, Retasu immediately came back at him with a kick, although Trunks dodged it. Then, he tripped Retasu! They both jumped back, leaped forward and clashed knees yet again, exchanged a few attacks, and then jumped to opposite ends. Retasu fired several Ki blasts at Trunks, but he repelled every single one of them while running straight for him. Retasu saw this and jumped up, and then fired a considerably larger blast down at Trunks. However, he leaped out of the way with ease and Retasu smirked at him.

"These two just won't let up!" The announcer said.

Trunks had an idea. He flew back and fired tons of Ki blasts at Retasu this time. Retasu blocked most of them, but they kept coming. However, while he was doing this, Trunks gathered a large amount of Ki in both of his hands and clenched them together…

"BUSTER CANNON!"

Trunks fired a Ki wave from his hands, and Retasu was so busy blocking the smaller blasts that he didn't have enough time to dodge the huge wave coming right for him, and as a result, he got hit! When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Retasu was on the ground!

"And now Trunks is the one who hit Retasu with a wave! This just might be it! 1…"

"Oh come on, that's the same kind of attack I used on him!" Junsei complained…

"2!"

…"Who cares? He still managed to use it effectively!" Gosu retorted…

"3!"

…"I mean, as they always say, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Goshen added…

"4!"

…"Awesome job, Trunks!" Bulma cheered on…

"5!"

…"C'mon Retasu, you can get back up!" Tamana exclaimed…

"6!"

"Trunks possibly might have this thing." Master Krillin said.

"7!"

…Was this really the end?

"8!"

…Hojiro on the other hand…

"9!"

…had a different opinion…

"TE-!"

Retasu suddenly leapt up, and he was glowing red! He had a deadly smile on his face, too!

"How in the world did he get up?" Goshen asked.

"This fight just doesn't want to end! Retasu is back up and he's emitting a strange red glow!" The Announcer said.

"That was just a ploy!" Retasu said.

"What?" Trunks asked in disbelief. "You're bluffing!"

"That's where you're wrong. I managed to block the attack. It still hurt, but it was relatively minor. I stayed down so I could gather the necessary Ki for my _final_ attack. How foolish of you to have not felt my Ki boiling under the surface!" Retasu said, laughing.

Trunks had no idea what the hell Retasu was going to do now. Before he could even ponder on that, Retasu's red glow became blinding. After all, Red and bright isn't exactly the best combination. Trunks became incredibly dizzy, and then in a flash, Retasu jumped in front of him and gave him three critical blows – he punched him hard in the ribs, the chest, and finally, the jaw. Trunks leapt in the air and then came falling right back down.

"Oh, my! Trunks was hit with three staggeringly brutal punches, and now he's down and out! 1!"

…Trunks didn't appear to be getting up any time soon…

"2!"

…"Retasu is just too smart." Gosu said…

"3!"

…"Oh man, I don't think he's gonna get back up from that." Goshen said…

"4!"

…Even Hojiro was impressed…

"5!"

…"Well, I see Retasu is quite the sneaky one…" Master Kama said…

"6!"

…"Trunks, you can do it. Come on!" Bulma said…

"7!"

…"Yeah, I'd just stop trying if I were you." Panko said…

"8!"

…Chitsu slapped Panko…

"9!"

…the crowd was ready to cheer…

"**10!"**

And that was it! Retasu won!

"The winner by knockout, Retasu!" The announcer said.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Bulma put her head down.

"Don't worry about it, Bulma! Trunks fought hard. It was a great fight!" Chitsu consoled.

"Great job, Retasu!" Tamana yelled.

"Fans, this is what the tournament is all about! That fight could've gone either way!"

"Retasu didn't hit him with just three punches." Hojiro said. Gosu, Junsei, and Goshen all turned to him. Gosu kinda knew what Hojiro was talking about, though.

"…He hit him _18_ times." Hojiro said.

"What? You're joking!" Goshen said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with Goshen; there's no way!" Junsei said.

"It's true. He hit him six times in each are. Six times in the ribs, six times in the chest, and six times in the jaw. **666**, clever." Hojiro explained.

"I thought I was just seeing things when I saw his hands moving so quickly." Gosu said. "But at least he saw it, too. Retasu's hands moved so fast it looked like three single punches."

"Oh boy, Retasu sure is something." Junsei said.

_So, you've done good for yourself. But don't think for a second you can take me in the semi-finals! _Hojiro thought.

"And that means in the semi-finals, Retasu and Hojiro will take each other on!" The announcer said.

Retasu looked down at Trunks, and suddenly, Hojiro's comments from earlier were ringing in his head.

"_If you really want to prove that I'm not just blowing air, then show it when you get in that ring."_

What should he do now? Throw in one potentially fatal blow to prove Hojiro right? Sure, that would blow his chances of fighting Gosu for the moment, but Hojiro's appearance added something completely new to the mix. He didn't want to live in his shadow anymore, and he was tired of his criticisms. He didn't want to be considered a pacifist. His ruthless, cold hearted way of fighting was something that he prided himself on…but taking it to a certain degree was the reason why he left Master Kama's dojo in the first place. He always resented Trunks, but in this fight, and the one against the Masked Fighter two years ago, he gained a considerable amount of respect for him. He looked over at Hojiro, who gave him a look as if he was telling him to strike and take Trunks out. However, Retasu snarled at Hojiro and then extend his arm out to Trunks. Wait, was he offering to help him up? Trunks looked up, and he thought he was just seeing things.

"Grab my hand." Retasu said.

Trunks decided not to ask questions and grabbed it, and Retasu helped him back up.

"And Retasu shows incredible respect and sportsman ship by helping his brother up!" The Announcer said. "Give them a round of applause!"

_Everyone_ in the main group of characters were shocked.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT?" They all seemingly said at the same time.

"Am I dreaming? Retasu, helping someone up?" Chitsu said.

"Well, I'll be damned." Master Krillin said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, am I seeing this correctly?" Gosu asked.

"So he has a heart after all." Junsei said.

Hojiro and Master Kama were unsurprisingly disgusted. Tamana wasn't surprised, however. She already knew that Retasu was good on the inside. Bulma was shocked…but she was somewhat happy, too. Maybe Retasu was finally starting to become at least a little bit different?

Retasu and Trunks walked to the back. Trunks was as confused as anyone. Retasu saw Hojiro's look of disgust, and that's what made him the happiest. He smirked at him and tossed his cloak back on.

"That was one great fight, Trunks." Junsei said.

"Yeah, you both beat the shit out of each other!" Gosu said.

"Thanks, guys. But still…I can't believe Retasu actually did that!" Trunks said.

"Well, at the end of the day, no matter how nasty he is, he's a fighter and lives for strong opponents. When he finds one that gives him a challenge, he gives them respect…" Then, Gosu smirked. "Unless they beat him and make him resort to cheap tactics, of course!"

"And now fans, it's time for our next fight, as Goshen squares off with Junsei!"

What a fight that was! But now it's time for Junsei and Goshen to square off. Who will come out on top? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	57. Junsei vs Goshen

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 57: Junsei vs. Goshen**

Retasu put his cloak back on as he smirked at Hojiro. He was still surprised that Retasu actually helped Trunks up.

"So you really have gotten soft, Retasu." Hojiro said. "Just don't let yourself think for a second that you actually have a chance of beating me next round."

"Heh, you seem more confident than either of us." Retasu said as he sat back in a corner.

Now it was time for the next fight – Goshen vs. Junsei!

"You two better put on a good fight!" Gosu said.

"Don't worry, we will!" Junsei replied.

"May the best man win." Goshen said to Junsei. Junsei nodded and they both walked to the ring.

"And now, in the third match of the first round, Junsei will take on Son Goshen in a fight that's sure to turn heads! Goshen has made a name for himself in this tournament, and made it to the semi-finals 3 years ago! His opponent, Junsei, was the winner of that same tournament and holds the title as the strongest under the heavens! Will he continue to prove himself worthy of that title?"

Junsei and Goshen stepped inside the ring and faced off. The announcer gave the cue, and they both jumped at each other. Their fists clashed once, and then Junsei jumped to the side and attempted to kick Goshen in the face, but Goshen ducked and then tried to punch Junsei in the face. However, Junsei did a back flip to avoid it, and then jumped forward and headbutted him! Goshen held his nose, and then Junsei repeatedly punched him in the stomach while he was open. He finished it with a punch to the jaw that sent him into the air, and then he jumped after him and gave him a flipping kick to send him plunging back down to the ring. Junsei jumped back to the surface and smirked. Goshen got up before the announcer could start a count. He wiped the blood from his nose and came running right back at Junsei like it was nothing. The two exchanged a staggering array of punches and kicks before Goshen managed to knock Junsei down. He charged at him and went for another kick, but Junsei zipped to the end of the ring, and then came dashing right back at him. However, Goshen managed to jump over him and then give him a reverse dropkick to the back, causing Junsei to fall on his face on the ground!

"Oh, my! On the onset, Goshen is really taking it to Junsei!"

Junsei got back up and wiped the blood of his face. The two charged at each other and got into a knucklelock. They were trying to push each other forward. Junsei put some Ki behind his force and managed to push Goshen to the edge of the ring. Goshen's foot almost slipped, but then he started applying more force as well. He managed to push Junsei back, and then he used his Ki to blow him off of him! As Junsei flew back, Goshen followed and punched him multiple times in the stomach, and then kicked him into the air! He flew after him, but Junsei managed to regain control of his movement and the two exchanged attacks in the air! Goshen once again managed to land a punch on Junsei and tried to kick him even higher, but Junsei moved to the side and punched Goshen down to the floor! Goshen managed to land on the edge of the ring, still standing, but then Junsei popped up right in front of him and kicked him in the waist! Goshen doubled over in pain. Junsei at least had the respect not to try and pick him up like a toy and continue pounding on him. Goshen slowly got back to his feet and smirked.

"Heh, looks like we're even so far!" Goshen said. Junsei smiled as well.

"I wonder who's gonna end up on top." Gosu said. "I really can't tell so far."

Meanwhile, in one of the emergency rooms, Kansho (you didn't think we forgot about him, did you?) was watching the fight on TV. Sure, he was mad he didn't get to be there to see it, but he had to admit the fighting was exciting.

"Hmph, these people are impressed by anything." Junsei said dismissively. He turned to Retasu, who was also pretty nonchalant about this fight. That just gave Hojiro more reason to wonder why Retasu's acting like such a pacifist all of a sudden even though he clearly shares the same principles as _him_.

Junsei tried to punch Goshen, but Goshen grabbed his arm and tried to toss him into the stone barricade, but Junsei did a flip and came flying right back at Goshen with a punch to the top of the head. He started slapping Goshen around like it was nothing, until Goshen suddenly disappeared. It must've been the afterimage trick, Junsei figured. Goshen suddenly showed up behind Junsei and stuck his tongue out. Junsei turned around and tried to punch him, but again it was an afterimage. Then, the real Goshen came spiraling down and kicked him right at the top of the cranium! Junsei fell to the floor, although he managed to quickly get back up. But not without his head spinning a little bit. Goshen charged at him shoulder first and managed to ram him, and now it was him doing the slapping. However, Junsei managed to grab his hand, and then gave him a hiptoss to the ground! He tried to stomp on the fallen Goshen, but he rolled out of the way. Junsei went for it again but Goshen kept rolling out of the way. It was like a game of cat and mouse. Finally, Goshen jumped back up and dropkicked Junsei! Junsei rose up, but then he managed to do a backflip and land back on the ground. Then, he dashed forward and hit Goshen headfirst right in the jaw! Junsei wasn't done just yet, either. He grabbed Goshen by the legs, spun him around, and then tossed him into the stone barricade! Goshen was now buried beneath a pile of rubble!

"Junsei is starting to gain the advantage, and now Son Goshen is down! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, eigh-"

Goshen got back up and scratched his head a little bit.

"Okay, okay, you got me there." Goshen admitted.

"You better stay on your toes!" Junsei warned.

"Yeah, because I don't want you grabbing them again!" Goshen joked. The two laughed before going back to business. They both jumped to opposite directions, and then jumped back and went for spinning kicks. They both just ended up hitting each other at a stalemate. Then they went for punches, which had the same result. Eventually, this led to them going into another burst exchange of attacks. They traveled all around the ring, too, and Goshen seemed to be in the lead as far as attacks went. He knocked Junsei to the center of the ring and tried to kick him, although it was blocked. Junsei kept going for hit after hit, but Goshen was dodging like it was nothing. Then, Goshen tried to punch Junsei, but Junsei basically dismissed his arm and gave him a karate chop to the side of the head. Goshen quickly recovered though, and managed to land a backhand punch right to Junsei's face! Goshen came charging at him, so Junsei decided to try a different method of countering. He flew back, all the while focusing his Ki to his arm. He formed a big ball of Ki and tossed it straight at Goshen! Goshen moved down to dodge it, and figured the worst was over. However, he forgot all about Junsei's fight with Trunks 3 years ago. Sure, the blast didn't hit him, but Junsei manipulated it so that it exploded into hundreds of little blasts that came raining down on Goshen! Goshen tried did his best to dodge them all, but in the process he was distracted. Junsei started spinning, and gathered his Ki as well. He was like a glowing, blue top. He came rushing at the distracted Goshen like a tornado and hit him with a devastating kick that sent him straight down to the ground!

"Junsei was two steps ahead of Goshen on that one, and now he has him on the ground again! 1…"

"Yikes! That was pretty clever!" Gosu said…

"2!"

…Even Hojiro wasn't expecting Junsei to manipulate the attack into a dozen little tiny ones…

"3!"

…"Sure, the blast strategy was cool, but what about that kick? Jeez!" Trunks replied…

"4!"

…"Junsei just keeps refining his techniques. Good for him." Master Krillin said…

"5!"

…"Oh, c'mon, Goshen, you can do it!" Bulma cheered on…

"6!"

…"Well that was the damndest kick I've ever seen!" Panko said…

"7!"

…sure, everyone else was impressed, but…

"8!"

…Junsei wasn't so sure…

"Ni-"

Goshen leapt back up! Then, he chuckled.

"And amazingly, Goshen is back on his feet! You've gotta give it up for these two great fighters!"

"Man, I should've seen that crap coming! Shame on me for forgetting what happened last time!" Goshen commented.

"You have to expect anything in these fights!" Junsei said.

"Yeah, like this!" Goshen disappeared! Junsei tried to look around the ring, but he wasn't anywhere! He was actually high up in the sky, and gathering his Ki!

"In case you're wondering, I'm way up here!" Goshen called out.

It was like he was just inviting him. Junsei flew up after him, and that's when Goshen cuffed his hands together. He had already gathered the necessary power, so he didn't have to worry about Junsei reneging and flying back down. Then, he mumbled the familiar phrase…

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…**HA!"**

Goshen fired a huge Kamehameha wave, which was enough to catch Junsei off guard. He was so used to Gosu using it that he forgot that this was the guy who Gosu picked it up from in the first place! Junsei let his arm out to try and block it, but the force actually caused Junsei's hands to slip, causing him to take the full force of the blast! Junsei came crashing down to the ring, and _hard!_ The blast caused a big explosion, although not enough to form a big ass crater in the middle of the ring. The crowd was in amazement at what happened. These tournaments were practically turning into light shows! When the smoke cleared, Junsei was in the middle of the ring, seemingly lifeless. The announcer took a good look at him and decided to count.

"Well, you all saw it too! I'm just as speechless as you are, so let's just start the count! 1…"

"Goshen, you crafty bastard!" Trunks said…

"2…"

…"That was one helluva Kamehameha, if I do say so myself!" Gosu said…

"3…"

…"You're saying that like you invented it or something." Trunks jokingly said…

"4…"

…"Oh, shut the fuck up." Gosu replied…

"5…"

…"Looks like Goshen managed to turn the tables. That was one good Kamehameha." Master Krillin said.

"6…"

…Master Kama feigned indifference. But really, he knew that move was going to be trouble…

"7…"

…Both Retasu and Hojiro looked on with interest. Even they had to admit that was a good move…

"8…"

…Yes, Zakai still exists, and he was looking on with interest as well…

"9…"

...Yeah, this was pretty much over…

"Te-"

…BUT WAIT. Junsei disappeared. The announcer stopped the count in confusion. He just vanished into thin air! Goshen was lowering to the ring, when he noticed the disappearance as well.

"Hey, where did he g-"

Before he could finish that though, he was struck right in the back of the neck, and at a vital spot, too! He flew straight to the ground, face first! Junsei was floating in the air, ragged, but smiling.

"Junsei pretty much pulled a rabbit out of the hat! Even after taking that explosive Kamehameha, he's managed to hit Goshen with the sneak attack of the century! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…**TEN!** Junsei is your winner!"

"Aw, damn." Bulma said.

"Good job, Junsei!" Chitsu yelled out.

"Junsei always comes with those goddamn sneak attacks!" Gosu remarked.

"Yeah, I have to take my hat off to him. He's lucky to have even got back up from that!" Trunks added.

"And now, Junsei advances to the semi-finals!"

Junsei walked up to Goshen and helped him back up. "Hey man, good fight."

"Likewise." Goshen replied.

The two walked back to house, where Gosu and Trunks gave them their props.

"Both of you did a damn good job!" Gosu said.

"Thanks! Now you make sure you beat that weird Zakai kid so we can have our rematch next round!" Junsei replied.

Indeed, Gosu vs. Zakai was next. This weird short friend of Hojiro was awfully silent. What was the mystery to this kid? Gosu already saw from his fight in the preliminary rounds that he had weird telekinetic powers, but what else did he have in store? You don't want to miss the next Dragon Ball NG!

**Sorry for how long this took. I've been busy lately, so I jus haven't gotten around to writing this. Oh, and the hit count is now OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNND! Thanks for the support, guys!**


	58. Zakai's Magic

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 58: Zakai's Magic**

It was now time for the final match of the first round – Gosu vs. Zakai. Gosu was still wary of this fight because Zakai was so mysterious. Obviously he trained with Hojiro and knew psychic powers, but what was the true extent of his power? He walked up to Retasu to get something of an answer.

"I'm sure you used to train with this Zakai kid; what's the scoop on him?" Gosu asked.

"How exactly am I supposed to know? All I remember is him trying to learn his strange psychic powers before I left. He's probably refined his technique by a large degree since then." Retasu replied.

Gosu turned around and glanced at Zakai. He just couldn't wrap his head around this kid. It was time to just get over it and fight, however. They both walked to the ring.

"So who do you think is going to win this one?" Trunks asked.

"C'mon – obviously Gosu! I mean, look at that shrimp!" Junsei said.

"Yeah, I really don't even know how he's even made it this far." Goshen replied.

Hojiro chuckled. "Fools." He mumbled to himself. "Shouldn't they know by now not to judge a book by its cover?"

Retasu actually agreed with him on that one.

"Fans, get ready for the last match of the first round! In this fight, Son Gosu will be taking on Zakai! Son Gosu made his debut in the tournament last year, and boy did he take it by storm! He didn't win the whole thing, instead coming up in second place, but you can't deny that he made a lasting impression!"

"Go, Gosu!" Chitsu cheered on.

"Yeah! Beat that little motherfucker into the ground!" Tori yelled out, upsetting some of the people around her.

"Somehow I think Tori would be the perfect match for Gosu." Panko commented.

Chitsu could feel the jealousy snapping back to her. She wasn't gonna try to argue with Tori because she knew this girl would probably kick her six ways from Sunday, but maybe she should try to _appear_ rougher. Maybe Gosu will take notice?

"GOSU! MAKE THAT MIDGET SON OF A BITCH WISH HE NEVER CAME TO THIS MOTHERFUCKING TOURNAMENT!" Chitsu yelled out, which just got more people angry.

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone." Panko said. Chitsu shrugged in response.

"You've got to be a fool to think this Son Gosu is making it past Zakai." Master Kama said. "I can tell he's just all muscle!"

"Look, let's just wait and see how this all unfolds." Krillin replied, trying to be as rational as he could.

Gosu stared Zakai down. Zakai was looking back at him, but with almost no emotion. It was so strange. He didn't look anxious or excited about the fight – he just stared blankly.

_That Zakai kid was always a bit of a strange one._ Retasu thought.

"MATCH 4, BEGIN!"

Gosu didn't know how it should start. Zakai clearly wasn't going for the first attack. What was he going to do, just stand here for hours? Gosu decided attacking was better than nothing and flew at him. He delivered a flurry of punches to Zakai, who was dodging them like they were nothing. He appeared to be putting in little to no effort to dodge these attacks, too. Gosu increased the speed and frequency of his attacks, but Zakai still had no trouble. Zakai jumped back and Gosu chased after him, going for another punch, but Zakai jumped back once again. Gosu was chasing him all around the ring now, trying to get a good shot in but never getting any actual results. Zakai flew back all the way to the edge of the ring and of course Gosu followed him. Gosu tried to punch him again, but Zakai moved out of the way once more and Gosu almost fell out of the ring as a result. However, before he could even try to jump back in, Gosu felt a force _pull_ him back to the ring and slam him onto the surface! The entire crowd gasped.

"Wait a minute…what?" Junsei asked.

"This kid knows Telekinesis!" Goshen yelled.

Hojiro smirked again. He figured he knew how this match would result.

Gosu was more startled than anyone. He got back up and tried to make sense out of what just happened. "What the fuck just…?"

Before he could gather his thoughts, another force pulled him to Zakai. He tried moving around to offset it, but it wasn't working. He was floating right to Zakai and the pint sized warrior took advantage and punched Gosu right in the face! He used his powers to then lift Gosu into the air, and then drop him right onto his head! Then, he applied extra force to send Gosu flying back! Gosu was already starting to turn into a frustrated mess. He stood back up with a noticeably angry look on his face. He tried running back to Zakai, but this time Zakai used his powers to shot Gosu straight into the air! Zakai flew after him and then punched him right back down to the ground! He then tried to launching himself at Gosu like a cannonball, but Gosu managed to move out of the way. Zakai took notice of this and stopped the attack before he ended up going splat. With this opening, Gosu hit Zakai with a big kick before he hit the ground! Zakai was sent flying back as a result, and Gosu immediately followed up on it. He flew after Zakai and went for a punch, but Zakai blocked it and used his powers to once again bounce Gosu back.

"In the early going, Zakai seems to have the advantage! His telekinesis may just end up being too much for Gosu!"

"Hey, this shit ain't fair!" Tori yelled. "This is supposed to be a _martial arts _tournament, not some circus!"

"Hey, you shut your mouth, firecrotch! This is perfectly acceptable!" Master Kama snapped back.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Tori replied. She was about to whallop Kama, but Chitsu held her back.

"Goddammit!" Gosu exclaimed in frustration. "So you want to try that shit again, huh? Well, I kinda have something like it! Gosu raised his arm up and clenched his fist, and then delivered a punch, which was strange considering he was about 10 feet away from Zakai. However, the force of the punch was enough to send Zakai flying back! Gosu appeared to have used a combination of the wind and his Ki to pull that off. Krillin was impressed. Gosu flew back at him and delivered punch after punch. Zakai managed to finally counter and went for his own punch, but Gosu blocked and that in turn led to a chain off attack attempts from both fighters. They were moving all around the ring as the crowd looked on. Gosu seemed to have the strength advantage – hand to hand combat was obviously his thing. Zakai kept trying to think of ways to get the ball back in his court, but Gosu's attacks were too rapid for him to get a good idea of what to do. Gosu landed a brutal kick to the jaw that sent Zakai flying into the air, which Gosu used as an opportunity to bring back an old, trusty trick. He curled up into a ball and started spinning, which could only mean one thing…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu launched himself into the sky, but by this point Zakai regained his composure. He saw Gosu flying at him and used it as a chance to once again take advantage of his powers. He extended his arms out and then froze Gosu into his position! Then, he pulled Gosu towards him and playfully punted him. After that, he grabbed Gosu and flew back down to the ring, to the astonishment of the crowd. Zakai then started toying around with Gosu, dribbling him like a basketball! Even Hojiro got a good laugh out of that. The crowd even had to admit this was entertaining. He showed off a bunch of different crossover tricks while he was at it, too, like something out of an And 1 mixtape. He was spinning and shimmying around, and then to add insult to injury, he spun Gosu around on his finger. Chitsu and Tori weren't too happy about this, but the rest of the crowd was having a great time watching this. Hell, even Retasu thought it was kinda funny to see Gosu reduced to this. And just imagine how pissed off Gosu was throughout all of this? Not only was he being tossed around like a regular ball, but his face was in his crotch this entire time! Zakai decided it was time to stop the fun and games and really take Gosu out this time. He set the balled up Gosu on the ground and took a few steps back. Oh no, don't tell me. He ran forward, with his foot ready, and then kicked Gosu all the way into the sky! Then, he jumped up and smacked Gosu like a volleyball all the way back down to the ground! Gosu made a good dent in the ring on impact!

"Yikes! Zakai's telekinetic technique has caused Gosu's trusty Pinball Attack to possibly become his demise! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…"

Gosu managed to get back up, and boy was he pissed. He wanted to tear this little fucker's head off. Gosu jumped at Zakai and tried to kick him, but he ducked and smacked Gosu back. He kicked him several times in the stomach, and then used his telekinesis to spin Gosu around. He sent Gosu flying into one of the barricades, which hurt his shoulder as a result. Gosu tried to once again go for a direct attack, but Zakai jumped up and kicked Gosu in the forehead. Then, he flew up in the air. Gosu figured he could use this as a chance to confuse Zakai with his speed. He started zig-zagging around the ring as fast as he could, and as a result, it was hard for Zakai to even see him. How was he going to use his telekinesis on something he couldn't see? He hadn't quite been accustomed out searching Ki signals yet, making it all the more difficult. Gosu took advantage and flew straight into Zakai's stomach. He realized that the best way of keeping Zakai from using his psychic shit was pure ruthlessness. He grabbed Zakai by his tiny head and then slammed him straight to the ground from the huge distance in the sky! Zakai struggled to his feet, but Gosu immediately got back up and started giving him punch after punch after punch! Gosu felt weird doing this to such a little guy, but this guy wasn't your average fighter. He grabbed Zakai by his collar and headbutted him, and then slammed him down once again!

"Whoa, we're seeing a side of Gosu that we haven't seen before!"

"Well, whatever works, works." Goshen said. "That was the best thing to do against an opponent like him, even if it was a little brutal."

Zakai got back up and was as frustrated as Gosu was earlier. He could feel his advantage slipping. It was time to pull out one of his special techniques. He extended his arm out and pointed his finger like a gun while gathering his Ki. When he had enough, he knew it was time to fire…

"BAKU BLAST!"

The huge ball of ki shot from Zakai's fingers, and…wait? Baku Blast? Hadn't Gosu seen this move used before? In fact, it was the move D.I.E. used that nearly killed him! Gosu managed to dodge the attack, but now he had questions. Before he could do anything, though, the blast came flying right back at him. Gosu managed to repel it and send it flying right at Zakai, however. Zakai moved out of the way and the blast ended up hitting the roof of the Tournament House! Zakai was distracted from looking at the damage done, so Gosu flew at him and tried to kick him. However, Zakai had a defense ready.

"MIRROR JUTSU!"

Gosu delivered the kick, but somehow Gosu ended up spinning around and kicking himself instead! Zakai had formed some sort of a shield around himself. The Justsu part of the technique threw Gosu off. He saw something like that used before as well!

"That was a lot like that move Bakachu used on me! And the Baku blast…where did you learn that from?"

Zakai was confused now. How did Gosu know who Bakachu and the Baku blast were?

"Wait, how do you know that move?" Zakai asked.

Hojiro was interested, too. He knew who Bakachu was as well, and the Baku blast was one of his moves, too.

"Some black guy named D.I.E used it on me before. It almost killed me!" Gosu replied.

Hojiro, Zakai, and Master Kama were all shocked to hear this.

"Wait, you've encountered the assassin Darryl before?" Master Kama asked.

"Yeah, and boy was he tough! He had me defeated, but after some training, I managed to finally take him out!" Gosu said.

"WHAT?" Hojiro exclaimed.

"You lie!" Master Kama said. "There's no way you defeated him! And how do you know of Bakachu?"

"Oh, I beat him, too." Gosu said.

"He's got to be lying!" Hojiro said.

"He was one of those Black Tie Army guys. He was one goofy motherfucker, but he knew a bunch of weird –jutsu attacks or whatever." Gosu explained. "How do you guys know both of them?"

"Allow me to explain." Master Kama said. "My school is partnered with a ring of assassins that are also associated with the Black Tie Army. For years, I have been training Hojiro and Zakai, _and formerly Retasu_, so they could join this ring of assassins. Hojiro and Retasu in particular had goals of becoming top soldiers in the Black Tie Army, although obviously Retasu chickened out."

That was a bombshell to everyone. Retasu wanted to become part of the Black Tie Army at one point? Junsei looked back at Retasu, who didn't have any particular expression on his face. It's not like any of this affected him now. He wanted to be part of the Black Tie Army, but he became disinterested. It was in his past, now.

"But of course, the Black Tie Army was eventually taken down, which threw our goals off course. We are now training so that we can one day seek out and kill whoever it was that defeated the Black Tie Army." Master Kama said.

"…So I guess now would be a bad time for me to say I was the one who defeated the Black Tie Army, right?" Gosu casually asked.

"WHAT?" Kama, Zakai, and Hojiro explained.

"Okay, now you've got to be lying!" Kama said.

"Why would I lie? I was trying to get the Dragon Balls, but those motherfuckers kept following me everywhere I went. I defeated all of their big generals, and I finally went to the base where me and Retasu took out the rest of their soldiers! Then, that Commander Black guy became a stoner, I guess."

"You've got to be kidding me! How did this idiot take out the entire Black Tie Army?" Hojiro asked. "He couldn't possibly be that strong, could he…? And Retasu you no good traitor, you joined in on this?"

"Heh, I have no loyalty to any of you guys. They decided to attack me first, so of course I struck back."

"Kid…you have no idea what you've brought on yourself. Because of you my entire way of living has become altered. Mark my words – you will pay dearly for defeating the Black Tie Army, you hear me? Zakai, forget about winning the tournament – kill him!" Master Kama declared.

"Alright, this is all getting messy!" Krillin said. "Gosu, these guys are serious! I know you want to win the tournament, but this time your life is at stake here!"

"Oh great, just what I needed – more Black Tie Army motherfuckers trying to kill me." Gosu joked.

While he was saying this, however, Zakai was gathering up the Ki for a super-charged Baku Blast. Zakai fired it off, and this time, Gosu tried to counter it. He grabbed the ball of Ki, but didn't want to shoot it back at Zakai, since he didn't want to kill him and be disqualified. Gosu instead managed to shoot the blast straight into sky, and then slammed it down to the ring, causing an explosion and a frenzy! Gosu knew that Zakai now intended to kill him, so he now had to figure out a way to win the match as well as keep Zakai from trying to go after him even after the fight was finished/ Zakai was coughing and trying to see everything around him, so Gosu used it as a chance to sneak behind him. Gosu chopped him right in the back of the neck, instantly knocking him out!

"Well, whatever happened, it has led to Gosu managing to land a simple strike to the neck on little Zakai. Is this it? 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…**TEN! **Gosu wins!"

Gosu wiped his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew you could do it, Gosu! Teach these Black Tie bitches a lesson!" Tori cheered on.

Hojiro now realized he had a real problem on his hands. He was in the same tournament as the guy who single handedly took out the Black Tie Army – the army he had dreamed of one day joining the ranks of. Gosu had crushed his hopes and dreams, and now he will pay for it dearly. As Gosu walked to the back, Hojiro stepped in front of him.

"I hope you realize that you're now in your last days, kid." Hojiro said. "You should have never admitted you were the on responsible for the Black Tie Army's fall – just know that I _will_ kill you when this is all said and done."

Retasu interjected in all of this. "Save it. Son is for me to defeat, not you. And it's best that you forget about him, because now you have me to deal with."

"Don't worry, I'll make easy pickings of the both of you. When this is all said and done, you both will be killed." Hojiro warned.

Gosu and Retasu weren't scared in the least bit. In fact, they both glanced at each other and smirked.

"Well, fans, it is now time to begin the semi-finals! Up next, Hojiro will take on Retasu!"

Things have begun to get very heavy. Who would've thought that Hojiro, Kama, and Zakai were associates of the Black Tie Army? Who will come out the winner of Retasu and Hojiro's fight? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	59. Retasu vs Hojiro Pt 1

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 59: Retasu vs. Hojiro**

The semi-finals were drawing near, and boy has it shaped up to be something explosive. Retasu will face off with his ex-training partner, the ruthless and powerful Hojiro. And then, Gosu and Junsei will cross paths in a rematch of the last tournament's final round. Tensions were mounting high. Hojiro's been waiting all tournament to finally get his hands on Retasu and see if all this time away really has made him soft, while Retasu wanted to finally get this burden off his shoulders. Unlike the majority of the fights that take place, this one had bonafide tension and hatred behind it, and may very well get violent. While Retasu had no regard for the rules about death for this particular fight, he also kept in mind that he'd be squandering a chance to get his rematch against Gosu (now, for that particular fight, he'd also have no problem if it ended in death; after all, it's not like he actually gave a crap about being declared winner of the tournament). Hojiro wanted to teach Retasu a good lesson about loyalty and utterly pulverize him.

"Fans, it is now time for the semi-finals! This round will begin with Retasu taking on Hojiro!"

"I'm really worried about this fight. With these two guys, I can imagine somebody getting seriously hurt." Krillin said.

"I'm worried about Retasu." Tamana said. "He told me about his history with this Hojiro guy, and after seeing his fight with Kansho, I'm scared to see what might happen."

"Oh, don't worry yourself. Retasu is one tough guy." Chitsu said. "I'm sure he'll get through this with no problem."

"Ha, fools!" Master Kama taunted. "Just sit back and watch Retasu get destroyed!"

Retasu began his walk to the ring.

"Good luck, Retasu." Gosu said.

"I don't need your wishes." Retasu dismissively replied.

Hojiro walked past Gosu but not before smirking at him.

"I wonder what's gonna happen." Goshen said.

"I don't know, but I just hope Retasu comes out okay. I imagine this ending up brutal." Gosu replied.

"And knowing Retasu, he probably doesn't even care if this fight ends in death. He could care less about being disqualified." Trunks said.

Retasu and Hojiro both stepped in the ring. Retasu looked over at Kama, who was giving him an ice cold stare. Retasu glared back at him before tossing off his cloak. Retasu stared Hojiro down, contemplating how this fight was going to turn out. He knew Hojiro was going to hold nothing back. This was the moment of truth for him.

"Match 5…BEGIN!"

It was on now. Yet, Retasu nor Hojiro moved an inch. They were both waiting for the right time to strike. The crowd started to become confused, as they remained frozen. But before they could get hostile, both fighters suddenly disappeared! They both zipped up into the air at lightning speed and clashed fists with each other. They were dead even. Retasu immediately started throwing attacks at Hojiro, but he dodged them all and responded with his own flurry of attacks. Retasu swayed out of the way of a kick and managed to catch Hojiro with a punch to the ribs. He tried to score another punch but Hojiro grabbed his fist and then used his Ki to blow Retasu right off of him. Then he tried to lunge shoulder-first into Retasu, but the spiky haired fighter lifted his arm up to absorb the blow. Retasu tried to hit Hojiro with a two-handed strike, but Hojiro warped behind him and went for a punch, which Retasu dodged by warping to the side. He went for a kick this time, but Hojiro once again moved out of the way and this time grabbed Retasu by the leg and tossed him even higher up! However, Retasu backflipped to regain momentum and then came flying right back down at Hojiro, going for a kick. Hojiro raised his arms up to block the attack, but the force of the kick sent them both crashing down to the ring. Retasu flipped himself away Hojiro's arm and they were now both standing across each other on opposite ends of the ring.

"Well, looks like they're even so far…" Gosu said.

Kansho was watching the fight on TV while lying on his hospital bed. He didn't like either of the people fighting right now, but Retasu was the lesser of the two evils in this case. He wanted Retasu to take that bastard out of the tournament.

Now, Retasu and Hojiro both ran at each other and clashed fists once more. They both went for several attacks, yet it was like they were reading each other's minds, because they both threw the exact same attacks at each other, and they all ended in stalemates. Then, to catch Hojiro by surprise, Retasu suddenly used his Ki to send Hojiro flying backwards. He flew straight at him and tried to punch him, but Hojiro was once again sharp on his defense and blocked it. He used his larger build to force Retasu off of him and then tried to punch him in the gut. However, Retasu successfully grabbed his arm and went for another punch. However, Hojiro did the same thing, grabbing Retasu's arm. The two were now in a struggle for power, as neither were going to let go. They both raised their Ki, causing the ground to shake up a little bit. Eventually, the force of their Ki broke both of them off of each other, and they both dashed at each other and went into a burst of attacks! Their explosion of attacks went all around the ring. Neither even landed a solid hit on each other. Retasu crouched to avoid one of Hojiro's punches, which knocked off the flow of Hojiro's attacks. Retasu went for a kick, but Hojiro quickly recovered and flew into the air to avoid it. Retasu followed, but decided to confuse Hojiro by zipping around in all different directions. However, Hojiro one-upped Retasu and disappeared as well, tracking down his exact movements. He appeared at the exact location Retasu moved to and kneed him right in the face, sending him crashing back down to the ring.

"Even though our two fighters were evenly matched early on, Hojiro has managed to one-up Retasu and sent him straight down to the ring! 1…2…3…4…"

Retasu got back up. He knew very well what Hojiro was capable of. That knee to the face damn near knocked the wind out of him. Hojiro flew back down to the ring and immediately lunged at Retasu. However, Retasu jumped out of the way and kicked Hojiro right in the head! He then flew at him and elbowed him in the stomach! To follow that up, he kicked Hojiro in the air and immediately landed several punches to his chest! He knocked Hojiro down to the ground, but he landed on his feet. Retasu flew at Hojiro again, but Hojiro leapt right back at him and caught him with a headbutt! Retasu landed on his feet as well, but Hojiro immediately came right back at him, going for a spinning kick. However, Retasu swiftly dodged the kick by sidestepping it, and then grabbed Hojiro's arm and started spinning him. He tried to slam Hojiro down, but when he swung him, Hojiro managed to actually land on his feet, and then used his momentum to swing Retasu like a whip and slammed him smack-dab onto the ring surface! Retasu was visibly in pain, which made Hojiro smirk. He attempted to pick Retasu up by the hair, but Retasu suddenly managed to kick him with both feet straight in the forehead! Hojiro flew back and now had a nice big bruise. Retasu jumped back up, smirking.

_Dammit, Retasu definitely is stronger than I thought. He's taking everything I'm dishing out and keeps coming right back!_ Hojiro thought.

_That bastard's relentless! Sure, I'm able to keep up with him so far, but how much longer will it be able to go on? _Retasu thought.

"Y'know, I've always been curious. Why do you continue to train under Master Kama, even after the hell he's assuredly put you through?" Retasu asked.

"Why are you asking me such a foolish question? I stayed because unlike you, I know what loyalty is. Now be quiet and resume this fight!" Hojiro responded.

"Heh, you're weak minded. You're staying bound by your little master and only seeing things as he shows you." Retasu said in a mocking tone.

"Why, you insolent, little…!" Master Kama said. He wanted to jump over the stands and get a piece of Retasu himself.

"The only reason you left is because you're too soft, and you have a flimsy mind. You couldn't take it, so the instant you got the chance, you left!" Hojiro explained.

"Is that what Kama fed to you? I'll show you soft!" Retasu said.

Retasu focused his Ki to his hand, and it started glowing. Unlike with his common technique, the Fist Of The Devil, it wasn't a red glow but instead a flashing, gold glow, which engulfed his hand. It began taking the shape of a blade. Retasu had a deadly smirk on his face and came running at Hojiro. He went for a strike with his newly enhanced arm, but Hojiro stepped back. It seemed like he had avoided the attack, but his right cheek told a different story. A cut opened up, and a little trickle of blood dropped down his face.

"You crafty little bastard." Hojiro said with an obviously annoyed tone. "You've turned your Ki into a weapon."

"Indeed." Retasu replied.

"So what, are you gonna stab me with it or something?" Hojiro asked.

"Depending on how your luck goes, possibly." Retasu said matter-of-factly.

"Don't be absurd." Hojiro said.

Retasu flew at him once more, trying to strike him with his Ki-powered arm. Hojiro did a good job of dodging his strikes, because this time he had a vital reason to avoid them. Hojiro tried flying around to different spots in the ring, but Retasu followed him everywhere he went. Now he decided to stop being defensive. If he was going to get Retasu off of him, he had to hit him with a solid attack. Hojiro flew to the end of the ring and Retasu once again went after him, but Hojiro moved out of the way and then kicked him out of the ring! However, Retasu remained in the air, so he didn't hit the ground. Retasu flew right back into the ring and resumed his chase of Hojiro. With his other arm, he fired a Ki blast at Hojiro. Hojiro jumped out of the way, but then Retasu once again jumped at him and tried to slice him right in the head. Hojiro managed to catch him at the last second and grabbed his arm, however. Retasu was trying to use his strength to force his arm to his Hojiro's head, but Hojiro was putting all of his power into making sure that didn't happen. Craftily, however, Retasu decided to use a neat trick – a Kiai-Ho yell. He screamed at Hojiro with great force, causing Hojiro to fly back. Then, Retasu dashed toward him and sliced him right across the chest! Hojiro clutched his chest while screaming in pain, and then Retasu punched him right in the head to send him crashing down to the ring. He wasn't done yet, however. Retasu then crashed down to the ring and brutally stomped right on Hojiro's chest! The worst part was, he was laughing the entire time. He was determined to toss all of Hojiro's comments about him going soft right in his face. Rather than letting the match end here, started repeatedly stomping on Hojiro's chest. It was starting to become tough to watch.

Gosu knew this scenario well. He remembered how in their first fight, Retasu broke his leg. He knew Retasu hadn't warmed up in the least bit since then, but it was hard to watch him do this.

"Dammit, Retasu, what the fuck do you have to prove? Cut this crap out!" Gosu yelled.

_You have a lot to learn yourself, Retasu._ Krillin thought. Sure, it was nice to see Hojiro getting a taste of his own medicine, but that didn't mean he could condone Retasu's actions.

"Yup, it's the same old Retasu as before. I mean, this was the same guy who broke Gosu's leg and almost killed all of us!" Chitsu said.

Tamana was the most shocked to see all of this. With each stomp that Retasu delivered to Hojiro, the more angry and confused she got. Unlike pretty much everyone in the world, she knew that Retasu had some sort of good in him. He showed it to her when he rescued her from the Catman, even when it seemed like he was defeated. She knew what Retasu had been through prior to him working for Lord Teba, and knew his reasoning for leaving Kama's dojo. She couldn't stand to see him acting so merciless.

"RETASU, STOP!" She finally yelled.

Everyone around her went silent. They were confused as to why she was suddenly trying to intervene.

Retasu paused his assault and turned to Tamana. He was just as startled.

"What do you mean, stop?" Retasu asked.

Tamana was starting to get teary eyed. "Why are you doing this? Quit trying to look like you're more violent than him – it's senseless! You're different from him, and all you're doing by practically torturing him is lying to yourself! Just please, cut all of this out!"

Chitsu thought this Tamana chick was being silly "Look, missy, I don't know if you really know Retasu all that well, bu-"

"You're…right." Retasu replied.

"Wait, what?" Chitsu asked.

"Uhh…what's going on now?" Gosu asked.

Retasu stepped off of Hojiro. He knew that all he was trying to do was look tough. As much as he hated to admit it, all of Hojiro's constant taunts were starting to get to him. Hojiro managed to get back to his feet, and yet even though the worst was over for him, he was disgusted that Retasu stopped just because some girl yelled at him.

"I knew it! You've gone soft after all! That last attack was nothing but a front." Hojiro said.

"Let's get one thing straight – I haven't become soft at all. What has happened, however, is that I've gotten a bit of a sense." Retasu began. "I do what I want, when I want, but I _don't_ do what isn't necessary just for the silly thrill of it. You, on the other hand, have let this senile old fool instill in you that the only way to be an efficient fighter is by being a killing machine. It might be a tad hypocritical for me to even condemn you for this, because I've always taken in pride in my efficiency in being brutal. But I do with honor, because in a life or death situation, I know my opponent truthfully expects nothing less! I've got nothing to prove to you. But I know you're a fool; you're going to try and kill me anyway. And even though I've "gone soft" by your words, don't think I won't do the same when I'm forced to. This tournament may be one thing, but cross me after this and you'll know the result."

"Just listen to yourself! Are you really trying to justify your softness now?" Hojiro said. "It's sad to see what you've become! I remember when we first arrived at Master Kama's dojo, you were just as hungry as me. You were dissatisfied by the humdrum everyday life and knew that the path of an assassin was just what would get you out of it. Yet, look at you now, condemning me for being a killing machine. Unbelievable."

"Try listening to _your_self." Retasu countered. "I'll admit – you have just as much potential as I do, and if you decide to actually start doing things your way instead of listening to this moron, you'll start to see _true power._ I'm where I'm at now because I don't take anyone's bullshit. The only person I answer to is myself. No silly master can try and skew my views as a fighter – I formed my path by own terms."

"How dare you insult Master Kama! You're trying to look like you have some sort of moral high ground here, yet I see through your façade – you're nothing but a spineless coward who doesn't have any loyalty!" Hojiro said.

"Well, you're right. Like I said, the only person I'm truly loyal to is myself. Ironic you should say you see through my façade. I can say the same to you. Kama's actually got you thinking that an Assassin's path is the right path of a martial artist, yet I know that deep down, there's a fighter that wants to see more than that. It's obvious by how hostile you are." Retasu replied.

"ENOUGH!" Hojiro yelled. He ripped his red shirt off and turned around, revealing a multitude of scars. However, the scars seemed to form something – Kama's symbol! Everyone in the crowd looked on, enamored by this scar.

"You see this? This was the symbol Master Kama carved in our backs to see how tough we truly were; how much we were willing to put our bodies through. This symbol bounds you to the Kama school for life! However, we don't accept disloyal rats like you. And since I can't kill you know, the only way of banishing you from the Kama school is mutilating you so horribly that your scars aren't even recognizable!" Hojiro declared.

"Oh no, I don't like the sound of this at all." Master Krillin said. "Retasu, be careful."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try. Just keep thinking you want to be what Kama's trying to mold you into." Retasu said.

Hojiro ran at Retasu and tried grab him by the collar, but Retasu jumped out of the way and dropkicked him! He tried to knew Hojiro in the gut, but but Hojiro jumped out of the way and hit Retasu in the head. Retasu fell to the ring, and Hojiro tried to stomp on him. However Retasu rolled out of the way. He leapt back up and tried to headbutt Hojiro, but Hojiro ducked and tackled him down to the ground. While he was positioned on top of Retasu, he punched him several times in the face! Then, he lifted him up by the hair and gave him a brutal punch to the face! He dropped and delivered several more fierce blows before kicking Retasu all the way across the ring! However, Hojiro didn't want the fight to end just yet. He flew at Retasu and then punched him to the ground to keep him from falling out of the ring. He tried to roll Retasu over, but Retasu had a trick up his sleeve. He hopped right back up and blasted Hojiro right in the face! Then, he flew up into the sky. As soon as Hojiro recovered, he flew after Retasu. However, Retasu managed to elbow him right in the head. Retasu followed with a kick to the gut and started to gather his Ki. However, Hojiro regained his composure and suddenly warped behind Retasu. He kneed him in the back and then knocked him down to send him flying back to the ring. However, he had something for him on the way down. He pointed his finger out like a gun and gathered his Ki…

"BAKU BLAST!"

He shot a huge ball of Ki at Retasu and it him right in the back, sending him straight to the ring and causing a minor explosion! When the smoke cleared, Retasu was lying down face first one the ring, with a hole in the back of his shirt. It revealed the symbol carved in his back – the same symbol he had shown to Tamana before. The announcer began his count…

"1…"

"C'mon Retasu, get back up." Bulma said. Even though she didn't know her brother all that well, she had to admire him for at least being his own man…

"2…"

…"I don't know if Retasu will get back up from that." Gosu said…

"3…"

…"What makes you say that?" Goshen asked…

"4…"

…"Trust me, I've been hit by the attack before, it's brutal." Gosu replied…

"5…"

…"Get back up and kick his ass, kid!" Tori cheered on…

"6…"

…"Excellent work, Hojiro!" Master Kama said…

"7…"

…Hojiro flew back down to the ring…

"8…"

…He smirked at Retasu…

"Ni-"

Retasu got back up! He was noticeably winded, but dammit, he was up! Hojiro was shocked.

"Don't get to cocky!" Hojiro warned.

"Or what? You were cocky to think you would win just with that." Retasu said.

"Don't think this fight is over. I'm going to finish you, but not before taking care of some business." Hojiro explained.

"Like what?" Retasu asked.

"Like banishing you from the Kama school once and for all!" Hojiro said.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Retasu condescendingly asked.

Hojiro disappeared, but rather than warping behind Retasu like he expected, he appeared right in front of him. He kneed Retasu hard in the stomach, and then gathered his Ki. He focused it to both of his fingers, and then began firing a flurry of Ki blasts at Retasu's chest! Each blast took more out of Retasu, as his clothes started to be torn up. Hojiro wasn't letting up even for a second. He was firing blast after blast, like he was trying to turn Retasu into dust. The assault was going on for minute after minute. The majority of Retasu's shirt was torn off by this point, and his torso had cuts all over it. It was hard for anyone to stomach this. As if Retasu's chest stomping marathon was bad enough, now they had to sit through this. Tamana almost couldn't even watch, nor could Bulma. Gosu almost wanted to jump in and fight Hojiro himself, but he knew that would be stupid. Finally, Hojiro stopped, and Retasu fell to the ground.

"And mercifully, Hojiro finally relinquishes his assault. I'll begin the count…"

Hojiro had other plans. "Oh, it isn't over yet."

Hojiro focused his Ki to his hand and formed the same sort of blade that Retasu did earlier. He grabbed Retasu by his hair and lifted him up. He took a good last look at that Kama symbol.

"And, now, no more!"

Hojiro cut him right across the back! Blood spilled all over the ring. Retasu screamed as Hojiro and Kama laughed. And then, Hojiro cut him again! And again, and again, and again! He was cutting up Retasu's back as if his hand were a sword and Retasu's back was a board he was instructed to slice to pieces. Retasu's back was practically crimson red at this point; surely you wouldn't be able to tell that he had that symbol on his back anymore! The crowd couldn't stomach anymore of it.

"STOP IT!" Taman screamed out.

"You no good son of a bitch! You proved your point, now cut it out!" Gosu yelled.

Hojiro just turned around and laughed. Now, Gosu was really riled up. He hopped over the steel structure he was hanging over, ready to jump into the ring.

"Gosu, don't do it!" Junsei warned.

Now the announcer decided to intervene. "Enough is enough, Hojiro! I'm sure if Retasu loses anymore blood, he'll die! Stop it before you're disqualified!"

"Alright, fine." Hojiro tossed Retasu down to the ground like a ragdoll. "Now count him out."

"1…"

…Tamana was in tears now. She just wanted this to end…

"2…"

…Gosu was trying his best to restrain himself. He wanted to destroy Hojiro now…

"3…"

…Krillin wanted this to end as well. Even he couldn't stomach watching this…

"4…"

…Trunks was almost as angry as Gosu….

"5…"

…Sure, they had their differences, but Retasu was still his brother, and he gave him one great fight.

"6…"

…On the other hand, Master Kama was proud of what Hojiro had done…

"7…"

…"Absolutely perfect! That fool is no longer a part of us!" Kama declared…

"8…"

…Hojiro turned to Kama and smirked…

"9…"

...At least it was over now…

"Te-"

Wait a minute! Retasu started to move! Although he was struggling, he managed to actually get on his feet, to the amazement of everyone in the arena! Hojiro looked like he had seen a zombie or something.

"What...but how?"

"He's up! Why, that crazy son of a bitch! He actually still has some fight left even after all of that!" Gosu exclaimed.

Tamana breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it! Even after getting his back cut up so horribly, Retasu is still standing!"

Retasu had a smirk on his face. He was even chuckling. "You know, I'd like to thank you…because now, I'm no longer bound to your silly school anymore!"

"You fool! You should've stayed down!" Hojiro yelled in disbelief.

"You're the only fool here! Trust me, this bout is far from over!" Retasu proclaimed.

Retasu truly is something else! Even after his back got turned into swizz cheese, he's still ready to fight! Who will come out of this fight as the victor? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	60. Retasu vs Hojiro Pt 2

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 60: Retasu vs. Hojiro Pt. 2**

Everyone in the arena was in utter disbelief that Retasu had actually managed to get back up from that horrific assault from Hojiro. Nobody was more shocked then Hojiro himself. He was looking at Retasu like he just rose from the dead.

"You did quite the number on me," Retasu said, "It's too bad it didn't turn out how you planned, huh?"

"You fool! There's no way you have any real fight left. You should've just stayed down." Hojiro replied.

"I've got to hand it to Retasu; he's a true warrior." Trunks said, admirably.

"Well I'll be damned. How is he even standing?" Krillin asked. "He's definitely got the fiery will of a Saiy-er…uh…ummm….yeah."

"What were you about to say, Krillin?" Chitsu asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! Just me being old and tripping over my words! That's exactly what it was!" Krillin nervously replied.

"Retasu, don't think you can actually win just because you were lucky enough to stand up! Hojiro still has this one in the bag!" Master Kama screamed.

Retasu got into a fighting stance. "What's wrong? Surely you think you can still win, right?"

"Silence!" Hojiro yelled. He came charging right back at Retasu, but Retasu managed to block him. He pushed Hojiro back and then the two immediately went into another burst of attacks. Retasu managed to kick Hojiro in the air and flew after him and went for a punch. However, Hojiro moved out of the way and kneed him in the gut. In spite of the fact that he had a lot of heart, Retasu was definitely considerably weakened by the attacks to his back. Hojiro on the other hand was still in relatively good condition, although he had a nice wound on his chest. Hojiro punched Retasu hard in the face and then warped behind his back in an attempt to punch him and do more damage, but Retasu grabbed his arm and then hit him in the face with the back of his head! Then, Retasu tossed him over his shoulder and sent him crashing back down to the ring, and on the way down he kicked him in the stomach! Retasu flew down after him, but Hojiro immediately leapt back up and elbowed Retasu flat in the face!, and then slammed him face down onto the ground! Retasu tried to get back up, but Hojiro once again kicked him in the stomach. Hojiro tried to kick him again, but Retasu rolled out of the way, got back up, and punched him straight in the face. He gave Hojiro a spinning kick to the face and attempted to go for a much harder kick, but Hojiro ducked it and punched Retasu across the ring!

"And Retasu is down once more! 1…2…3…4…6..Seve-"

Retasu got back up and wiped off a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He ran at Hojiro, who prepared himself for a direct attack. However, Retasu suddenly vanished! Hojiro looked around the ring to get a good grasp of Retasu's location. He focused on all of his surroundings and looked for some sort of indication of his presence. In a repeat of what happened earlier, Hojiro finally managed to get a grasp of where Retasu was and vanished before the crowd as well. At near impossible levels of speed, he tried to kick Retasu, but the spiky haired one was a step ahead of him. Hojiro's kicked connected…but it went through Retasu instead! It was an afterimage!

"HA! Look at you, taking a trick from my book!" Gosu joked.

"What in the…?" Hojiro asked.

Retasu jumped down and decided to mess with Hojiro's head some more. He moved around in a circle and formed eight afterimages surrounding Hojiro! Hojiro looked around at the circle, but it was impossible to tell which Retasu was the real thing. He decided to try his luck and go after each image. One by one, they all disappeared, until Hojiro was down to the last person. This was obviously Retasu, so he went after it and punched it…but was met with the exact same results! Now there were _no_ Retasu's! Hojiro was utterly confused and didn't know where Retasu was going to attack him from. In the midst of this, a dark figure came flying down from the sky. It could only be one person! The real Retasu came crashing down with an elbow straight to Hojiro's head! Then he gave him a supercharged kick to the back for good measure! Retasu flew back into the sky, and Hojiro followed him. He was heated and tried to hit Retasu with several attacks but he managed to dodge all of them. A confident Retasu tried to drop kick him, but Hojiro warped behind him and gave him a brutal scratch to the back! Retasu winced in pain and then Hojiro hit him in the back of the head While Retasu was falling to the ground, Hojiro grabbed both harms and kneed him _hard_ in the back and drove him straight into the ring's surface. Retasu was lying flat on the ground.

"Retasu may be tenacious, but Hojiro clearly hast the most left in the tank! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7..eigh-"

Retasu rose up once more! Virtually everyone in the crowd was firmly on his side now. Retasu had a strong level of determination. Hojiro and Master Kama were both incredibly frustrated.

"Wow, Retasu might be able to win this one! He can take anything!" Tamana said.

"Damn you! Learn when to stay down!" Hojiro said.

"I'm afraid I don't quite know how." Retasu dryly replied.

Hojiro ran after Retasu in a rage and tried to punch him in the chest…but it had no effect! Hojiro was baffled at how that could've possibly ended up as it did. Retasu started chuckling as the color of his skin started changing. It was this technique again! He was gradually becoming red until his body was engulfed in a red glow! Hojiro stepped back, and while he wouldn't dare admit it, he was intimidated by what was standing before him. He could feel the tables of the fight turning, but he had to do his best to make sure things didn't slip for him! Retasu shifted to the side and fired a Ki blast at Hojiro, although he blocked it. However, Retasu fired another one at him that was a little bit bigger, and this time it hit and knocked Hojiro back. Retasu flew after him and connected with a nasty elbow to the face, and then landed several punches to the face before kicking him into the sky. Retasu gathered up more Ki, and flew after Hojiro with an extra burst of strength. He landed a hard headbutt that sent Hojiro flying up some more, and then hit him with more punches and kicks! He delivered one final kick that sent Hojiro down to the ring, and then extended his arm out. He gathered his Ki, and then fired a massive Ki blast down to the ring! The announcer high-tailed it, as he didn't want to possibly get hit. Hojiro wasn't going to run away, though. He instead opted to take the blast head on! He flew up and caught it like a ball, although Retasu was going to fight, too. He put more Ki into the attack. However, Hojiro used his Ki as sort of a shield and then managed to send the blast right back at Retasu! Retasu was initially shocked, but he had a plan. He gave the huge ball of Ki a kick to send it back to Hojiro! The force of the kick caused the blast to come down at him at high speed – and Hojiro couldn't move out the way now! The blast hit him directly this time and caused an explosion in mid-air! A flash of light blinded the audience and by the time the light show was over, our two fighters were back in the ring. Retasu was no longer glowing red, and amazingly…Hojiro was standing! However, he was very weak looking and had smoke coming from his arms and chest, and looked like he could collapse at any second.

"Well I'll be! Hojiro is actually up, even after taking that blast!"

"This guy is a freak of nature!" Chitsu exclaimed.

"He took it dead on and is standing up! What's this guy made of?" Gosu asked.

Hojiro lightly chuckled. "I bet you thought you won, didn't you?"

"Dammit, I wasn't expecting for you to still be able to stand." Retasu replied.

"Well, it's too bad!" Hojiro exclaimed.

He began gathering his Ki, forming a bright yellow aura around him. Retasu stepped back, until Hojiro lunged at him with a spinning kick! The force of the kick sent Retasu flying across the ring, and Hojiro wasn''t the least bit done yet. He ran at Retasu and hit him with an absolutely staggering amount of punches. His arms were moving like they were two mechanical items being operated by someone else. The force of the punches felt more like super charged bullets rather than fists to Retasu. He kicked Retasu in the air, flipped upwards, and kicked him right back down to the ring. Then, Hojiro pointed his fingers like a gun. He was trying out the Baku blast once more. He formed a bright light around his index finger and waited for Retasu to get back up. Master Kama eagerly awaited for the blast to come shooting out of Hojiro's hand. Like he was operating an actual gun, Hojiro locked down Retasu's location and made sure he hit him right. Retasu started to rise up, and that's when Hojiro smirked. It was time to pull the figurative trigger…

"BAKU BLAST!"

Retasu looked at the ball of light headed his way, but was prepared. He mustered up all of the Ki he possibly could and once again was glowing red. The blast hit him, but Retasu let out a surge of Ki that caused the blast to actually dissipate! Hojiro's jaw dropped. How in the _hell_ did he manage that? Retasu had a sadistic smile on his face. He saw victory in his grasp.

"Your precious technique didn't work! Now, prepare for your defeat!" Retasu yelled.

"That bastard!" Master Kama exclaimed. "Hojiro, don't let this get to you! You've still got this!"

"HELL'S MACHINE GUN!" Retasu yelled. He vanished again. Hojiro had no idea what to expect this time. He figured Retasu was going to hit him with a sneak attack…

…but not like this one. Oh no, this one was special. When Retasu hit him, it was a force like no other. It wasn't called Hell's Machine Gun for nothing, as he got hit with what felt to be hundreds and hundreds of punches in just a manner of seconds. Retasu was delivering them so quickly that he merely looked like a red blur. Amazingly, Gosu was able to see each and every single punch Retasu delivered, and boy was it a doozy…

"No fucking way." Gosu said. "_666 punches."_

"WHAT?" Trunks, Junsei, and Goshen all exclaimed.

"Y-you're k-kidding me!" Goshen said.

"How did he hit with all of those punches _that quickly?_" Goshen asked.

_And the fact that Gosu actually saw them all…_ Junsei thought.

Hojiro really did feel like he was just shot at by a machine gun. But this weapon still had some ammunition left in it. Retasu gave him a fierce punch to the face to send him to the sky, and then spread his arms out. He focused his Ki to both of his hands and then cuffed them together.

"HELL FLASH!"

Retasu fired a huge red blast from his hands at Hojiro and hit him head on! That blast caused explosion number two in this fight. The smoke cleared…but revealed a shocking image – _Hojiro wasn't down! _Retasu gasped. Not even Krillin could believe it! Master Kama was laughing. Hojiro had a force field surrounding him.

"No…!" Retasu yelled.

"Oh man…I must admit, that was pure luck on my part." Hojiro said. "You shouldn't have taken so long to gather your Ki! You should've never left our dojo, or else you would've learned so much more about Ki manipulation! Even though I was in shambles from your little machine gun, my brain is so in tune with my Ki that was I able to release a huge burst! It's a good thing my endurance is unparalleled, along with my mental strength!"

"Dammit…it looks like I'm going to have to really think outside the box now." Retasu said.

Hojiro laughed as he descended to the ring. "Oh no…I'm afraid there won't be any more strategies from here. It's over."

Hojiro had a yellow glow around him and raised his arm up. A small yellow ball came formed from his hand, and it had a bright glow from it.

"Ah yes, it's truly done now!" Master Kama said.

"Take this!" Hojiro fired the attack at Retasu, but he jumped out of the way easily.

"Are you kidding me? _I _could've pulled off something better than that, and I'm spent enough as it is!" Retasu taunted. Hojiro continued smirking, however.

"Uh…that was it? Was that supposed to be some sort of joke or something?" Gosu asked.

"Gee, that was pretty anticlimactic." Panko commented.

Hojiro made a motion with his eyes. That attack he fired wasn't done yet. It suddenly came flying back at Retasu at lightning speed!

"RETASU, LOOK OUT!" Gosu yelled.

Retasu turned around, but he had no time to dodge! The blast hit him right in the back, but this one had a different effect! The light began to engulf around him as he was screaming in agony. He was suspended in the air and was bound by this Ki blast. Hojiro lifted his arm up, causing the blast and by extension, Retasu, to fly up in the air like a missile! Hojiro raised his open palm, and then clutched it, and the blast suddenly tightened up around Retasu and exploded, causing a huge flash of light! The sound of the explosion made the other two look like nothing in comparison – this one was deafening! This was all too familiar to Krillin – it looked eerily like when he (with the assistance of Gohan, of course) hit Vegeta with the Spirit Bomb in their climatic battle! It was as if Retasu had spontaneously combusted. Tamana screamed out in horror as the blinding flash of light finally disappeared, and the smoke cleared as well. Retasu fell down to the grass outside of the ring, his clothes torn up and with bruises all around his body. He almost looked lifeless. He fell right in front of Chitsu, Tamana, and the others.

"And, well…um….the winner by ringout…Hojiro!"

"Excellent!" Master Kama yelled.

"RETASU!" Tamana exclaimed.

"Oh no…!" Bulma said. This looked very grave for him. Gosu ran to the ring area to check on Retasu as well, and Trunks and the others followed. Hojiro just laughed. Tamana was crying her eyes out.

"Retasu, say something! Wake up!" Gosu yelled.

Trunks checked for a pulse. "He's alive, at least."

"Get him a doctor!" Junsei yelled out.

Tamana jumped over the barricade to check on him. He wasn't moving at all. The crowd looked on in horror.

_And my work _there_ is done. Look at those fools._ Hojiro thought.

Gosu looked firmly at Hojiro. "I promise you – you're going to pay for this! You hear me?"

Hojiro smirked as he left the ring, where Zakai congratulated him.

"Now all that's left is Gosu…" Hojiro said.

EMTs came out to the ring and put Retasu on a hospital bed and escorted him to the back. Tamana followed them.

"He could've killed Retasu there!" Trunks said.

Gosu had a serious, firm look on his face. He wanted to tear Hojiro apart.

"He'll pay. Mark my words. One of us will get him." Gosu said, coldly.

Junsei was confused. He didn't understand why Gosu was so angered by this. I mean, it was Retasu after all. It was best not to think much of it. And besides, there rematch was next.

Retasu was utterly defeated by Hojiro and now may be approaching death for all we know! Who will come out the victor in Gosu and Junsei's rematch, and will the winner be able to take out Hojiro? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	61. The Rematch

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 61: The Rematch**

Retasu was stretchered out to one of the emergency rooms, close to where Kansho was still getting his arm taken care of. Meanwhile, Gosu and the others were waiting anxiously for the tournament crew to finish fixing up the ring so it would be in good shape for the next match. Gosu's arms were shaking in anticipation while he tapped his feet impatiently.

"Geez, it's practically takin' like, 3 months for them to fix this shit up!" He whined. "Just hurry the hell up so we can fight!"

Junsei chuckled at his future opponent's eagerness for their fight. Flashing a cocky grin, he turned to his longtime friend. "Looks like you're eager to lose again!"

Gosu raised an eyebrow at Junsei and gave a smirk that would rival Retasu's. "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna fall for the same things you pulled last time. I know your style like a book now!" He snickered.

"You may know some of my style, but I've learned a few new tricks in the last 2 years." Junsei calmly asserted.

"And so have I." Gosu said with a confident grin and a gleam in his eyes. Goshen and Trunks looked on, just as eager to see this fight take place as the participants. Hojiro on the other hand was disinteresting in watching two people who he deemed useless amateurs fight. Sure, Gosu was spirited, but he seemed like the type to do nothing but carry out empty threats. Whoever the winner was, he was sure he would dispatch him easily in the final match. Hojiro walked out of the arena to have some needed alone time to think, but not before stopping to look at the emergency room Retasu was currently confined to. Hojiro gave a wicked smirk, proud of the work he had done. However, it wasn't complete until he ended that fool's life; that would wait until the tournament was over. He stepped out into the busy city streets before finding a comfortable, not to mention quiet, corner. Leaning against the wall, Hojiro closed his eyes, stuck in thought. For some reason, though, the only things that were ringing in his head were what Retasu was saying earlier.

"_Ironic you should say you see through my façade. I can say the same to you. Kama's actually got you thinking that an Assassin's path is the right path of a martial artist, yet I know that deep down, there's a fighter that wants to see more than that. It's obvious by how hostile you are."_

Wait, why was he even giving what Retasu said any thought? Retasu had now become a soft-hearted fool – his words were nothing. That idiot was trying to get inside his head to throw him off his game because that was the only way he was winning the fight. Hojiro was trained for the better part of his formative years on the way of ruthless killers. It was his destiny as a martial artist to become one of the most feared men on the planet; that was the path he chose and he enjoyed every second of it. So why, now, were his words endlessly playing in his head? Hojiro roughly shut his eyes and hissed through his teeth, trying to flush those silly thoughts out of his head.

Back in the bleachers, Tamana looked on at the aftermath of the fight in near-devastation. Her arms were twitching while tears were still running down her eyes. Although Retasu would never care to know, she had feelings for him that had been building ever since he rescued her from the clutches of the Catman 2 years ago. Retasu would kill her if she told anyone, but in between his rigorous training, Retasu stopped by to her city. He claimed it was just to scoop out any potential threats, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that there was far more to it than that – he actually cared about her safety and wanted to see how she was doing. During the time he spent there he would usually just grab a drink and share with her some of his training adventures. Considering the unsociable loner that Retasu normally was, just the fact that he was even willing to do that told her that there was something special he saw in her. Even though Retasu had a nigh-impenetrable shell, she could see by the little things in his behavior that there was a lot more to him than meets the eye, and what he said to Hojiro was yet another confirmation.

Retasu was always strong, and it was rare to see him so helpless and defeated. Watching his unconscious, battered, and bloodied body fall right in front of her, up close for her to see, was unnerving. The image was still fresh in her head, and the tears once again started spilling from her eyes. Chitsu gave her a consoling arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, look, don't worry. Retasu's a tough guy, I'm sure he'll be back up in no time." Chitsu said softly. "Besides, he'd probably give you his trademark evil glare if he saw you crying over him like this."

Tamana cracked a small smile and raised a hand to wipe her tears. "I know, but it's just…" Tamana searched to find the right words, "It's just that…seeing him like that, it was just…I don't know…"

Chitsu shook her shoulders a bit. "Y'know, you're the only person that actually cares about Retasu." Chitsu's eyelids lowered and she gave her a knowing smirk, "You don't…like him do you?"

Tamana's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting her to actually catch on to that! "Oh, no! What makes you say that?" She unconvincingly asked.

Chitsu smiled. "Trust me, girl, I can see it in your eyes." Chitsu peered closely to Tamana, mainly trying to get away from Panko, who would surely give her hell if he heard what she was about to say. In a low voice, she explained, "It's the same look I get on some nights when I'm worried about Gosu. He's always going off on different journeys and he's a bit of a trouble magnet. He's usually pretty good at fixing whatever stupid situations he ends up in, but I never know if he finally met his match. It's a really unnerving feeling, but he usually ends up okay. But I can't help but be worried."

Tamana gave a conceding nod. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" Tamana suddenly perked up when she fully processed what Chitsu was saying. She gave her own sly smile. "Wait, don't tell me that you-"

Chitsu raised a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone!" She whispered.

Tori impatiently slapped the barricade. "Man, these idiots better hurry up! I wanna see the fight already!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Panko said, taking another sip of this tasty soda he had, "Who gives a shit about a messed up ring, Gosu and Junsei are just gonna mess it back up again anyway!"

* * *

The announcer stepped back into the ring after being informed that the ring cleanup was done. "Alright, fans, the wait is finally over! The next match of the semi-finals is about to take place – Son Gosu will take on defending champion Junsei!" The crowd roared in excitement and anticipation. If their last meeting three years ago was any indication, they were in a fight for the ages.

Gosu eagerly hopped to the ring with Junsei right behind him. He was itching to prove his worth and finally even the score with his comrade. The palm tree haired warrior turned over to Junsei ready to begin the fight. His neck hairs were rising in anticipation.

Little did he know, Junsei had a lot to prove to himself as well. He always felt that his victory last time was luck – truth be told, Gosu outdid him in that fight. Junsei felt that Gosu was the better fighter, and that was further proven by their training; Gosu was always one step ahead of Junsei in their progression under Krillin. And then there was the whole ordeal with the Black Tie Army – Junsei felt that he could never do what Gosu did. Beating a couple of high ranked soldiers? Sure, no problem. Taking out an entire goddamned army single handedly, as well as beating one of the most feared assassins in the world? Incomprehensible. Gosu was a giant shadow constantly looming over him, and even though the history books said that he was the better fighter, he was smart enough to know otherwise. This was his chance to really prove that he was the best.

"This is a rematch of their meeting in the final round in the last tournament. It was hellacious battle, filled with just about anything you could imagine – huge energy beams, fighters spawning copies of themselves, pinballs, and nearly everything in between! Both fighters have been said to have trained under the great Master Krillin, so you know that this fight is going to be on another level!"

Krillin flashed a cocky grin under his massive beard, while Kama, now joined by Zakai, snorted in jealousy. A gong sounded the start of the match, and now it was on!

Gosu positioned into his usual fighting stance, while Junsei went into a similar one. Both were staring hard into the other's eyes, waiting for a move to be made. Suddenly, they both took the air; Gosu tried to land the first blow, aiming a seemingly deadly punch right for Junsei's chest but he raised a forearm to block it. Warping out of sight and reappearing right behind Gosu, Junsei swung his leg violently in hopes of delivering a kick that would rock Gosu to hell and back. However, Gosu wasn't going to easily fall for that – he quickly spun around and grabbed Junsei by the ankle. Gosu attempted to throw Junsei back down to the hard ring floor, but Junsei managed to gracefully lip out of his grip. Junsei flew back, but Gosu was nothing if not tenacious. He rocketed toward his opponent, his right arm cocked back and his fist clenched tightly. He went for a punch that would've taken an average fighter's head off, but Junsei caught his fist in his palm. The two suddenly warped out of sight, but the shockwaves of their clashes in the air were felt by everyone in the arena. The spectators were looking on in disbelief. They should've been used to it by now, but clearly seeing it was never going to get easy. The bewildered fans couldn't see a lick of their movement.

Goshen and Trunks both looked up at the aerial combat with their fists clenched and their jaws sunk down in awe. They were able to follow their movements, and it was a sight to see. Gosu and Junsei were locked in a lightning fast exchange of near misses, but even to Goshen and Trunks' more advanced eyes, it was nothing but a blur of punches, kicks, and blocks. Junsei had always left other fighters dumbfounded by his considerable speed, but now Gosu seemed to have the edge – his punches and kicks were coming just a fraction of a second quicker than his opponent's, and it was enough for him to finally land the first blow – a staggering punch right to the cheek. Junsei hissed in pain but that wasn't enough to put him down – he attempted to drive his knee in Gosu's stomach in retaliation, but Gosu was once again a step ahead, catching his knee in both of his hands. Gosu slammed his forehead into Junsei's and then raised both of his fists and clenched them together. He brutally slammed them right into Junsei's head, and the force of it was enough to send Junsei crashing down to the ring. Junsei hit the ground violently. He struggled back up to his feet, his ears ringing from the force of the blow as he looked up at Gosu flying down to him with his right leg extended out and looking to do some serious damage to Junsei's cranium. Swiftly, Junsei jumped out the way, and Gosu's foot met the stone surface of the ring instead of Junsei's skull. Junsei used the momentary vulnerability to land his first blow, slamming his leg right into the side of Gosu's head! Gosu hit the ground, now feeling a familiar aching in his temple. However, he quickly got back up to his feet, and gave a smirk of approval. Junsei responded in kind.

"Well, I suppose that was a good warm up!" Gosu said with confidence.

Junsei wiped away some of the blood forming around his bottom lip and gave Gosu a look of determination. "Now we'll really turn it up!"

"UNBELIEVABLE! Junsei and Gosu are both evenly matched! And that was just the beginning!"

Chitsu was beaming at the show being put on the ring. "That's my Gosu!"

Panko snickered and looked up at Chitsu with a cheeky grin. "_Your_ Gosu?"

Chitsu looked down at her canine pal, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "_What_ did you say?"

Panko stiffened nervously. "Oh, uh…nothing!" _She acts like I didn't hear what she was saying to Retasu's friend earlier_.

"That's what I thought." Chitsu arrogantly replied before turning her attention back to the fight. The two furiously dashed at each other and once again found themselves in an exchange of attacks at a breakneck pace, even more overwhelmingly faster than before. With newfound focus, more of their attacks were actually connecting. Gosu landed a particularly nasty kick to Junsei's arm, causing the fighter to wince in pain and instinctively clutch his arm. Gosu took advantage and once again slammed his fist in Junsei's face. Junsei's jaw was rocked by the force of the punch and then the wild haired fighter landed a couple of blows to Junsei's stomach. Gosu tried to drive his elbow into Junsei's forehead, but he took flight at the last second to avoid the hit. Gosu flew back at him, but that's exactly what Junsei was hoping for. Before Gosu was able to completely close the distance between the two warriors, Junsei firmly planted the tip of his foot onto Gosu's jaw with a dazzlingly brutal kick that knocked Gosu down a few feet. He followed that up by lowering to Gosu's level and landing a series of blows to Gosu at a staggering pace, before slamming his forearm onto Gosu's head to send him back to the ring. Junsei leapt back down to ring and leapt off of its surface towards Gosu. However, Gosu backflipped, and in the process, his leg met Junsei's face and caused him to shoot straight into the air. Gosu landed back to his feet and then curled up into a ball. He began spinning until he built up a considerable amount of momentum. That meant only one thing…

"PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu shot up in the air like a cannonball and collided right with Junsei's stomach. That wasn't the end of it, however. Gosu's aerial ability allowed him to greatly enhance his crafty technique, allowing him to home away from Junsei and then shoot at him once again, this time driving into Junsei's skull. The weight of Gosu's body colliding with his head was enough to reduce Junsei's vision to various colors and stars, his newfound dizziness leaving him helpless to this ball's attacks. Gosu spun around and drove himself right into Junsei's right shoulder, before flying around to his back. He repeated the pattern at an increasing pce until he was practically bouncing off of Junsei's body, landing blow after blow after blow, his weight being enough to crack a few bones. The longer Gosu's pinball assault went on, the more Junsei's frustration built. His ki was practically boiling up at this point, and when Gosu was looking to get a particularly violent attack on Junsei's sternum, the burning Ki in Junsei was violently release in a burst, the force of which was enough to knock Gosu back and uncurl him from the ball of terror. Junsei rocketed towards Gosu and buried his elbow in his stomach. Gosu felt some of his blood rising to his esophagus; that was enough to drive home the message – Junsei wasn't playing around. Before he was able to do anything about it, however, Junsei nailed him with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying back. Junsei raised one hand and it began glowing with lethal Ki. He fired the deadly ball of light at Gosu. However, Gosu was able to send the blast away with a swipe of his forearm, sending it to a uninhabited valley and exploding on impact. The force of the boom rocked Gosu a bit and he looked back at the damage done.

Gosu shook his head in admiration and disbelief. _Oh man, I would've been toast if that thing hit me. One thing's for sure – this is gonna be a looooong fight!_ Unfortunately, lost in thought, he didn't realize that Junsei was flying right toward him. Before he was able to regain his bearings, he was rocked by the force of Junsei's knee knocking him in the temple. He fell to the ground and clutched his head, trying to endure the loud ringing in his ears brought on by the force of the blow. Gosu shook his head and stood back up. He was expecting Junsei to come flying down towards him, but instead he just lowered to the surface. He smiled and laughed.

"That damn Pinball Attack never ceases to be annoying, ya know?" Junsei said through a chuckle. "It seems like you always find a way to enhance it."

Gosu cockily smirked. "Well what can I say, I'm a crafty motherfucker!"

* * *

Tori gave a nod of approval at the fight unfolding in front of her. She lived for watching shit like this. Gosu hadn't missed a beat from when she last saw him fight. He was having the time of his life out there! Bulma was pretty much desensitized to crazy, death defying fighting – she saw her brother and Goshen engage in it for pretty much her entire life! But she still couldn't help but admire the sight of seeing two worthy opponents duking it out. She wasn't much of a fighter, but the culture surrounded her family and she had a deep respect for it.

Kansho was sitting on his hospital bed, still frustrated by his broken arm, but that was giving way to awe as he watched the fight on the TV screen in the top left corner of his room. He always knew those guys were good, but this was unbelievable. The cameras couldn't even capture what they were doing, for God's sake! Catching up with these guys was surely going to be a daunting task.

In another hospital room across from his, a certain flame haired fighter as amazingly already waking up and getting himself situated. Retasu didn't care to watch the fight on TV – he was smart enough to know that the cameras wouldn't do that particular battle justice. Removing the IV cord from his arm, Retasu got out of his hospital bed. The pain from the fight with Retasu was radiating throughout his body, but that was nothing compared to the rage building in him and the determination to get back to his feet. Sure, his ways may have been a little different, but he was still a vengeful person and now he was aching to spill Hojiro's blood – an eye for an eye, right? Only one problem – he wasn't willing to do that in nothing but a pair of boxers! He sought out Tamana's Ki; he would never outwardly admit it, but he had formed something of a mental connection with her. He was already used to communicating with her telepathically, and he was going to do it again now.

_Tamana, can you hear me?_

Tamana was engaged in the action going on – Gosu and Junsei once again took flight, but their fighting went far beyond the limits of her eyesight. She was trying as hard as she could to keep up with the action going on up above, and was startled when she suddenly heard Retasu's voice entering her head.

_**Retasu? You're up already?**_

_Did you expect anything less?_ Retasu "said" with a snicker.

_**Well, what do you need?**_

_Do you still have that set of clothes I told you to bring, just in case?_

_**Oh, yeah!**_ Tamana remembered; a couple of days ago, Retasu made another visit to her town to inform her that the Tournament was in a couple of days and he'd be needing some extra clothes in case the fighting got heavy. Tamana, being practically a professional tailor, spent the next day or so sewing up a uniform that was typical of Retasu – his usual jet black cloak, puffy black plants, and a black sleeveless shirt. She bought some nifty boots and wrist bands to go with it, as well. _**They're in my car; I'll bring them to you shortly!**_

Taman turned around to leave the bleachers. She looked over her shoulder at Chitsu. "Be right back," she said before jogging away from the tournament grounds. Chitsu looked at her from the distance. _I wonder where she's going?_ She thought before turning her attention back to the fight.

Tamana left the arena, but not before her eyes set on a tall, long haired figure leaning against a brick wall. It was Hojiro, the man who nearly killed someone she cared about deeply. She looked at him with uneasiness, unsure of whether she wanted to yell at him or just pretend he doesn't exist. Hojiro opened up one eye, and it was locked right on hers. His eye was unreadable, and Tamana turned around to leave, as she was sure he had bad intentions on his mind. She gave him one more glance over her shoulders and was surprised to see that Hojiro had resumed his previous position, with both of his eyes closed. Tamana jogged away before taking out a capsule. She pressed a button on the top of it and tossed it to a ground, and appearing from it in a puff of smoke was a fancy car. Tamana opened the trunk and grabbed a suitcase, opening it to make sure it had what she had been looking for. Indeed, she found a folded up black cloak positioned above the rest of his folded clothes. She retrieved a box of boots before closing the trunk and pressing a button on the car to set it back into its capsule.

Running back into the tournament grounds, she looked for the emergency halls. She found a door that had "Retasu" written on it and opened it to find the spiky haired warrior she was looking for sitting on the edge of his bed. She was relieved to see him being his usual, hard headed self, trying to get back to his feet like nothing happened. But even though he was acting tough, he looked like hell. He had several bandages wrapped around him and visible bruising around his jaw and forehead, and a particularly nasty bruise around his abdomen. His back was covered in tape, causing Tamana to cringe at the still fresh memory of Hojiro slicing his back up. Retasu looked back at her with his typical hard eyes.

"Well, what are you looking at? Can I have my clothes, please?" He impatiently asked.

Tamana gave him a warm smile. "Well at least you're still your usual demanding self." She said, handing him the suitcase and shoebox. Retasu emptied the contents of the suitcase and removed the cloak, spreading it out and observing it, before giving a nod of approval. He put the new clothes on and then completed the look with his signature cloak, which was enough to at least cover the considerable damage dealt to his body.

Tamana's smile widened, proud of her work. "I'm surprised you're even standing after all that."

Retasu smirked confidently. "Who do you think I am? I'm not just gonna lie down like a weakling." He said with a snort.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay." Tamana said while looking up and down at his cloak. "So what do you think of the clothes? _Excellent_ craftsmanship, I must say!" She said with a cocky grin.

Retasu grunted. "It's decent."

"In Retasu language, that means you love them!"

"Oh, shut up."

Tamana silently laughed, once again relieved. They were exchanged in their usual banter with each other, which, for a second, she was afraid she would never get to do again. "So what are you gonna do now, watch the fight?"

Retasu's expression became serious. "No, I've got some _other_ business to attend to." Retasu walked past her to the door. Tamana immediately knew what he had planned. She grabbed his arm before he was able to get to the door. Retasu turned around in surprise.

Tamana had a look of concern. "Please…be careful."

Retasu grunted again. "Sometimes I still don't think you know me." He said, giving a small smirk. "I'll be fine."

Tamana pulled Retasu closer to her and wrapped her arms around him, locking him in a tight hug. Now Retasu was just confused. He could count on one hand how many times he'd been in this spot before, and that includes bearhugs from particularly bulky opponents. He still had trouble wrapping his head around how much she cared about him. He drove away pretty much anyone else that had some reason to care about him, and had concluded that having these sorts of connections with people was a hindrance. And yet here was this girl, holding him like she was never going to see him again. Retasu grabbed her and pulled her away. She looked at him with eyes that were watery, but firm and confident as well. "Promise."

"I don't make promises, but if it'll keep you from doing all of this emotional bullshit, I'll at least make sure I come back in one piece."

With that, Retasu turned around and left. Tamana smiled once again. That guy was so hard to figure out, but that never ceased to warm her spirits. Blah, looks like Chitsu was right after all.

* * *

Gosu and Junsei's fight was continuing at a breathtaking pace. Gosu and Junsei dashed toward each other, pulling their firsts back with the same intentions on their minds. Their fists both smashed into each other. They both raised their knees up, and soon those smashed into each other as well. It was amazing – they could read each other like a book. Both of their bodies were radiating with their Ki as they struggled to get the best of each other. Gosu's feature's tightened – he wasn't expecting Junsei to come at him with the force was exerting now. Staggering back, Gosu tried to keep his arm and knee steady, but the pressure from Junsei was causing him to crumble. As soon as Junsei felt Gosu's force weaken, he went in like a shark, exerting more of his Ki to push Gosu backward before driving an elbow right into the side of his neck. He flipped right above him before landing behind his back and slamming a leg into his spine. Gosu jumped forward but then jumped right at him, violently swinging his leg and hitting Junsei with a kick across his face that he never saw coming. Junsei could already feel his nose swelling and turning blue, but before he could gather his thoughts, Gosu gave him a staggering punch to the jaw that sent him straight into the air. Gosu warped out of sight and then appeared behind him. He pulled his arm back for a punch, but Junsei warped behind him and hooked his arms under Gosu's. With Gosu seized, Junsei landed a knee to his back that caused him to bend over backwards, and then slammed his head into back of Gosu's palm tree shaped cranium. The force of that blow made Gosu feel like he had the worst headache in the history of mankind. Junsei wasn't done with him yet either. Before he knew what was happening, Gosu felt himself being flipped upside down, still in Junsei's clutches, and as if things couldn't get worse, he was now shooting down to the ground like a missile. Before he hit the floor, however, Junsei let go, floated to his side, and then delivered a dropkick to Gosu's back that sent him straight into one of the entrance "gates" the sheer force of the kick combined with the speed that he was previously flying down at caused him to fly at it with speed that would rival a bullet, before he crashed into the stone structure and caused it to crumble to pieces. Man, the tournament staff had their work cut out for them – good thing they had tons of spare structure for things like this!

"Oh, my! Junsei has Gosu's number here, delivering a devastating kick that now has him reeling beneath a pile of rubble! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, seve-"

Gosu leapt back up from what was left of the structure, with a grin on his face that would make even the most deranged figure in an insane asylum contort in agony.

"That was one helluva kick, Junsei! Just the right thing to really get the blood flowin'!"

"These guys are something else!" Goshen said. "They're completely different from how they were 3 years ago!"

"No kidding. Hell, Gosu had to use smarts to beat you before, but now it's another story!" Trunks remarked.

Gosu's tail was swinging around, reflecting the joy from being faced with a challenge like this. He lived for this shit. Gosu shot up in the air, daring Junsei to follow him. Junsei complied, of course, expecting another air duel.

Gosu gave a wicked smirk. _Hook, line, and sinker!_ Gosu raised both of his hands to his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Junsei and the entire arena were suddenly blinded by an intense flash of light. Junsei raised both hands to his face to cover the blinding light, just as Gosu had expected. He cuffed his hands together as they glowed with his Ki.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…**HAAAAAA!"**

Gosu fired the powerful energy wave at Junsei, who was so preoccupied with trying to regain his eyesight that he didn't even notice the massive blue wave of light headed his way. The KameHameHa hit Junsei dead on, triggering a violent explosion. The light had now faded away, and as normal vision returned to the thousands of spectators, they all gasped at what they saw – Junsei laying on the ground in a heap of smoke!

"Amazing strategy from Gosu – he used the Solar Flare, one of the last remnants of the Crane School, to blind Junsei and hit him with a KameHameHa! It's a good thing I've got these sunglasses because I'd be pretty confused by what was going on too!" The Announcer explained

"Well I'll be…the Solar Flare! I wonder who he learned that from!" Krillin muttered to himself. That was a technique he was more than familiar with and got him out of pickles in the past.

"GOOD JOB, GOSU!" Chitsu yelled in approval.

"Time to begin the count! 1…"

Gosu, feeling accomplished, descended to ring…

"2…"

_That plan worked out perfectly!_

"3…"

"The Solar Flare, huh?" Trunks said…

"4…"

"I remember, now! Master Krillin talked about it before, but he never showed it to us!" Goshen explained.

"5…"

Meanwhile, while the battle was being waged, Retasu observed Hojiro from the roof of a building, gazing at him with completely unreadable eyes.

Will Junsei be able to get up from the KameHameHa wave? What will happen between Retasu and Hojiro! Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


	62. The Rematch Pt 2

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 62: The Rematch Pt. 2**

"6…"

Gosu's KameHameHa was successful! He hit him head on. It was a helluva plan!

"7…"

Most of the spectators were sure that Junsei wasn't getting back up…

"8…"

However…

"9…"

Gosu knew that wouldn't be nearly enough…

"Te-"

Junsei rose back up to his feet. He was bruised up and looked worse for wear, but the look in his eyes didn't betray his exhaustion at all. They were fierce, piercing Gosu with determination. Hesitantly, Gosu crouched into a fighting stance; he knew this fight was going to be a long one, because Junsei wasn't the type to bow out easily. Junsei rushed towards Gosu, and the palm tree haired fighter did the same. However, Junsei had another plan in mind. He blasted up into the air instead of attacking him head on. Startled, Gosu looked straight up, but he wasn't eager to fly at him. Gosu was smart enough to know that a move so sudden and unpredictable was indicative of a plan. With apprehension in his eyes, Gosu looked up at Junsei, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

Junsei grinned down at his friend. "What's wrong, Gosu?" Junsei asked, not even bothering to hide the mocking tone. "I didn't think you were scared of me!"

Gosu tried to keep his composure, but he knew that Junsei was pushing the right buttons. If he flew up, he was sure he would get hit by some sort of blast. Gosu lowered his head, deep in thought. It looked like he was going to have to rely on his speed. But before he could even take action, he felt Junsei's Ki rising. Junsei raised his arm over his head, his body now surging with the light from his energy. An orb of light was forming in his palm.

"Well, if you won't come to me, I'll just have to bring the fight to you!" Junsei shouted. He swung his arm down, launching the ball of Ki at Gosu!

Gosu's throat tightened. _Goddammit!_ Swiftly, Gosu jumped out of the way, the blast intended for him going straight to the ring instead and leaving an explosion in its wake. Gosu looked up, plotting his next move only to find another glowing Ki blast coming his way. Gosu once again evaded it, and the ring was rocked with another explosion. Panko was right – they were gonna mess up the ring regardless! Gosu hissed in frustration when another blast came down on him, and then another, and another. Evading blasts endlessly wasn't exactly what Gosu had in mind, and he was growing tired of it rather quickly. His patience running thinner by the second, Gosu looked up at the last ball of light descending toward him. Raising both arms out, Gosu yelled at the top of his lungs and caught the blast in both of his palms! Gosu tried his bist to keep the blast from hitting him as he kept it steady. With his teeth grit, his feet digging further into the marble surface beneath him, and the heat of the Ki threatening to singe the skin off of his palms, Gosu let lout a furious surge of Ki to counter the blast. The force of his Ki caused the blast to disperse into hundreds of sparks of light surrounded by smoke, leaving Junsei and the entire audience watching in shock. Gosu looked down at his smoking palms and then up at his dumbfounded opponent with a grin going from ear to ear.

"Amazing! Gosu has managed to cancel out Junsei's blast!"

_Dammit! _Junsei thought, his mouth gaping in astonishment. What kind of freak was Gosu? He was able to cancel his blast out! With lightning speed, Gosu rocketed towards Junsei and sent a knee right to his jaw. Then, with a fist glowing in his Ki, Gosu swung at Trunks, attempting to hit him with burning force. Junsei caught Gosu's fist in his arm, but the sheer heat from his hand caused Junsei to grab his right arm in pain. Wincing, he didn't have time to dodge the rapid assault of punches that Gosu delivered to his stomach. Then, Gosu shot his fist straight up, rocking Junsei in the jaw and launching him even higher into the sky. Junsei felt the bones in his jaw cracking from that last one. Gosu flew up at him, but he wasn't counting on Junsei regaining his composure so quickly. Junsei swung his leg up, and his foot connected right with Gosu's chin. Junsei grabbed the wild haired one by the collar and roughly hauled him to him, slamming Gosu's head with his own. Gosu felt a warm crimson liquid flowing down from his forehead to the base of his nose. It was just a small bit of blood, but still enough to alarm him. Gosu managed to push Junsei off of him, but that wasn't enough t halt his assault. Junsei knocked Gosu right in the face with his forearm, and then slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. Gosu's cheeks were stinging from the blow, and before he could regain his bearings, Junsei grabbed his head in both hands and violently drove his knee into Gosu's forehead! While Gosu's brain was in a whirlwind of shock and rearrangement, he managed to make a mental note of the newfound ferocity in Junsei's offense. Junsei didn't relent for a second as he clenched both fists together and drove them down onto Gosu's head to send him flying back to the ring surface. The ground vibrated on impact.

"Oh man! Junsei has brought an unrelenting assault to Gosu, and now it's him in control! I'll start my count! 1…2…3…4…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Retasu continued observing Hojiro from the rooftop of a building. Hojiro appeared to be locked in thought, Retasu noted, as his eyes were clenched shut and he appeared to be twitching. Hojiro suddenly opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Retasu! What do you take me for? Come out from wherever you're hiding!" Hojiro challenged, with clear irritation in his voice. Whelp, that was Retasu's cue. He hopped off of the building and landed right in front of Hojiro. With the evening sky ominously darkening, Retasu and Hojiro both studiously observed each other. Were they going to fight again, and this was them sizing each other up?

After a minute of staring at each other, Hojiro was the first to break the silence. "What are you here for, Retasu? Surely you don't intend to fight." Hojiro stated. His mouth curled into a smirk. "We both know how that should turn out."

Retasu snickered. "That was my original plan, but my better judgment kicked in."

"So that brings us back to the original question, Retasu. What the hell are you here for?" Hojiro asked.

"Why?"

Hojiro stiffened. "What do you, mean, 'Why?' Speak up!"

"Why do you still follow him? Kama, I mean." Retasu inquired.

The taller of the two growled in frustration. "Not this bullshit again. If you want to start talking about _this_ once more, I might just finish the job!

"Listen, goddammit!" Retasu demanded, his face forming into a scowl. "Tell me, why do you continue to blindly follow him?"

Hojiro was getting increasingly frustrated. He wasn't in the mood for this shit. "I have no reason to answer to the likes of you." Hojiro grinned. "I think the question of 'Why?' is better suited for you? Why did you desert the Kama dojo like a spineless coward."

"Indeed, a good question. Do you _really_ want to know why?" Retasu began, "I'll give you a little history lesson. As hard as it probably is to imagine, Kama always seemed to have a strange interest in me. It was clear he favored you for your strength, but he also saw something different in me – the potential for a cold, brutal warrior." Retasu growled at the memories floating back to him. "My disposition was different from yours – stoic, brooding, and more importantly, angry. Kama knew that with the right type of training, he could mold me into nearly the spitting image of himself.

"Do you know what he put me through? While you and Zakai were resting easily at night, Kama would take me and put me through the most unimaginable torture, purposely trying to break me and rid me of what little sanity I had left." Retasu grit his teeth and tightly clenched his fists. "He brought me with him on his jobs – even while he was training us, he still had his assassin job. He brought me along to teach me the thrill of the kill. Kama made me kill anyone who got in the way of whatever his target was. It didn't matter who it was – grown men, women, _children_, whoever stood between him and the person he was hired to kill. It was maddening at first, but doing it so much desensitized me to killing. He was so _proud_." Retasu said, placing bitter emphasis on that last word.

Hojiro snorted in amusement. He didn't know Master Kama brought him along on his killing adventures, but he always suspected that his Master took an odd interest to Retasu.

"And between it all, he still tortured me. The mark I _used_ to have on my back wasn't the only scar he left with me. You've seen my arms – the traces of the whips and knives he used to use on me were still there. It's the reason why I wear this damned cloak. I try to cover up the remnants of my time there."

"And I'm assuming you left there with your literal tail stuck between your legs after all of that?" Hojiro tauntingly asked.

"Actually, no. I endured the torture; in fact, I actually tried to spin it to my enjoyment. As painful as it was, I knew that his torture would make me into a hardened fighter – one day, I would take my revenge on him! But then, one day, I had all I could take. Master Kama presented me with a task that made me sick. Trying to 'toughen me up' a little bit more after he saw how visibly shaken I was from another one of his missions, he wanted to ensure that I would never have doubts. He kidnapped a terminally ill child from the hospital and wanted _me_ to inflict the torture on him he made me endure for so much-"

"BULLSHIT!" Hojiro snapped. "I-I don't even believe you! You have the nerve to try and smear my Master's name like that! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Retasu chuckled in amusement. "Interesting. You're always talking about how much you pride yourself in being a ruthless warrior. How you have goals of becoming the most fearsome assassin the world has ever seen You claim you'll spare nobody, and yet here you are being disgusted at the thought of the man you look up to going as low as torturing sick children."

Hojiro lowered his head in silence. He wouldn't admit it, but Retasu was right. A deed like that is absolutely disgusting…and yet, his disgust contradicted the coldness and merciless disregard for morals and humanity that he prided himself on. Somewhere in his mind lay uneasiness at the goal he strived toward for years. That same uneasiness was also aimed at his master. He sometimes found himself internally questioning Kama's methods. But such questioning was foolishness, right? That was what his master always told him! Hojiro was clenching his fists so tightly that blood was starting spill from his palms. Retasu looked at his uneasiness.

"I'm not lying, Hojiro. Look, I'm not telling you to become some nice pacifist – lord knows I'm not, and the mere thought of becoming one makes me laugh in amusement. But there are certain things that are absolutely devoid of honor, and as a man, you have to take a step back and think about the values you hold. You can be as violent and vengeful as you want when the time calls for it, but hear me out," Retasu raised a hand towards Hojiro. "There's no need to _senselessly _kill people. Showing no mercy to those who cross you? Sure. Killing someone you don't even know because you were hired to? No."

Retasu laughed again. "Y'know, it's funny, actually. The first time I fought Son, I was instructed by my 'boss' to kill him. Son stood in the way of the Dragon Balls that I planned on stealing from my incompetent superior and use for myself. After I left Kama's dojo, I felt weak for a while, and started actively trying to prove that I wasn't some spineless coward. Maybe it was just being an angsty teen, but I fell right into the pattern I was trying to avoid by ditching in the first place." Retasu looked off to the side. "I don't want to admit it but my encounter with Son changed me. Can you believe he actually wished me back to life after I broke his knee just so he could fight me again? Sure, I still hate the bastard and won't rest until his head is beneath my foot, but I have to respect a guy who fights not for the thrill to kill, but just because he loves having strong opponents."

Hojiro remained silent, taking in Retasu's words. Retasu walked past him to the arena, but not before looking over his shoulder at him. "And shit, if I of all people can realize that, then you can too." Those were his last words before flying off.

Hojiro had no idea what to think. Sighing, he turned around and decided to check out Gosu and Junsei's fight after all…

* * *

"5…"

Gosu was lying down in a heap of pain as the crowd looked on…

"6…"

"Get up, Gosu!" Tori and Chitsu both yelled.

"7…"

Trunks and Goshen were sure he would get back up…

"Eight-"

Gosu vanished! Junsei jumped back in surprise and then turned around to find Gosu grinning behind him. Junsei swung a fist at him but it went straight through him! That damned after image technique! Junsei looked around and was startled to see Gosu reappear at his side. He fired a Ki blast at him, but sighed when it just shot through the air while the image of the Gosu before him faded away like a hologram. That stupid technique got on his nerves. Gosu, clearly amused, appeared in Junsei's line of sight above him, sticking his tongue out. Junsei howled in frustration and flew towards him…and his head drove through the fading image of Gosu. _Son of a bitch!_ Junsei thought. He tried to sense Gosu's Ki signature. There it was! A little bit above him, moving around at a pace that went beyond even his eyesight. Junsei focused his Ki to his palm and gathered a lethal amount of it. His hand was glowing with a bright ball of light, with it now just being a matter of Gosu reappearing for his latest annoying trick. Junsei shifted his concentration from the ball of Ki in his hand to Gosu' Ki signal. It stopped. Junsei's eyes narrowed as he pulled his arm back, looking up to see Gosu reappear. Before his image even completely returned to his eyesight, Junsei fired! Gosu didn't even have time to move as the huge Ki wave rocketed towards him in a blinding light. Gosu didn't even have a chance to brace himself when the blast slammed him, triggering a massive explosion of light and smoke!

_Mission Accomplished!_ Junsei proudly thought to himself. He descended to the ring and looked up, seeing Gosu rapidly falling from the cloud of smoke. Gosu violently hit the marble surface. His clothes were torn, his body was covered in bruises.

"Well, well! Junsei regained the upper hand in the face of Gosu's irritating after image technique and has once again sent the wild haired warrior to the ground! 1…"

…Hojiro had arrived in time to see the hit…

"2…"

Retasu was looking down from the roof of the tournament house…

"3…"

"That attack was phenomenal!" Trunks exclaimed.

"4…"

"Junsei read Gosu's movement perfectly!" Goshen added.

"5…"

_Very impressive._ Hojiro thought, nodding in approval.

"6…"

"Man, Junsei has raised his strength to a new level. This fight might just have the same result as the original." Krillin said.

"7…"

The crowd was cheering Gosu on. They didn't want to see this fight end!

"8…"

Junsei was almost ready to leave the ring. However, Gosu was…

"9…"

…moving!

"Te-"

Gosu got back up! He dusted himself off and looked across at his opponent and friend with a triumphant smile on his face. Junsei felt a knot in his throat as he couldn't believe the endurance of this guy! What in the world was he made of?

"Well I don't believe it! Even after _that,_ Gosu's still up!" The announcer shouted.

"That's Gosu for ya! Nothing keeps him down!" Chitsu said.

"You said it!" Tori added in agreement. "Hit him with something and he gets back up every time!"

Hojiro shook his head, almost laughing. This Gosu really was something, alright.

Gosu gave a light chuckle. "Oh man, I might've gotten up, but that attack took a helluva lot out of me! I won't be able to pull off my usual attacks."

"Yeah, you got that right, you're spent!" Junsei arrogantly concluded.

Gosu's eyes angled and he gave a deadly smirk. "…But so are you! You put almost everything into that last attack!"

Junsei gasped in surprise but then closed his eyes and laughed. "Damn, Gosu, you see through everything. It looks like this is going to have to end like our first fight."

"Except now you won't have some cheap ass ball of Ki in the sky!" Gosu added.

Junsei laughed. "Can't say I disagree. Let's go!"

"Junsei and Gosu have both agreed to turn this into a hand to hand fight to the end! Who will come out on top?"

"Ready?" Gosu asked.

"Of course!" Junsei replied.

They both ran at each other and prepared their attacks. Gosu went for the first punch, swinging his fist towards Junsei's face. However, Junsei caught his fist in his palm and shifted his weight to the side to try and land a blow to his abdomen. Gosu hopped to the side to avoid the punch and then released his fist from Junsei's palm and caught him with a surprise kick to the face! Junsei's face took a ton of punishment throughout this fight; he was sure he was gonna have one hell of a bruise tomorrow morning. Junsei tried to punch Gosu, but he flipped backward and dashed towards him, trying to swipe him with his forearm. Swiftly, Junsei flipped to the side to get out of the way and then slammed his elbow into the side of Gosu's head! With Gosu reeling from the hit, Junsei went in like a shark, hitting Gosu with several kicks and punches to his arms, his stomach, his ribs – whatever was vulnerable, he struck. Junsei landed a particularly brutal punch to Gosu's stomach. Gosu doubled over with his arms clutching his gut, coughing up the blood that was clogging up in his throat. Gosu grit his red-stained teeth and furiously charged at Junsei. However, Junsei kept him on the ropes. He swung at Gosu for another punch, but his opponent dropped to the ground, and then used his arm for leverage as he jumped upside down, diagonally, and with his leg sticking up towards Junsei, and landed a deadly kick to the jaw! The force sent Junsei back a few inches, but he resumed his form and landed several blows to Gosu's face!

"Even in hand to hand, Gosu can't quite get the advantage over Junsei! He's having to stay on the defensive end of things." The announcer observed.

Gosu jumped back and then dashed towards Junsei. Furiously, he fired his fist at Junsei but he blocked it with ease. The two went in a fast but visible exchange of near misses and hits, enticing the crowd. Although they appeared to be equal, Junsei was much more composed, evading Gosu with ease and easily landing more hits. Krillin, Roshi, Retasu, and all of the other fighters were thinking the same thing, all drawing the same conclusion:

Gosu can't win.

It was clear in their movements who was having the harder time. As their hand-to-hand war waged on, it became more and more clear. Gosu was struggling to keep up with Junsei. He went for a kick, but Junsei easily evaded it and kicked Gosu in the ribs. Gosu furiously swung back at him, but Junsei hopped to the side and slammed his elbow into his face. Gosu looked like he wanted to tear his opponent's head off. The palm tree haired warrior was clearly flustered, and his defeat could come any day now. Gosu tried to kick Junsei, but he flipped over Gosu and kicked him from behind. Gosu turned around and swung his arm at him, but Junsei flipped above him again and smashed his forearm onto his skull. Gosu clutched his head in his hands as Junsei easily made quick work of him, landing several body blows. Gosu hissed through his teeth and hit Junsei with the back of his head, clearly angry and possibly knowing how lopsided the fight was. He furiously rushed at Junsei like a boar and then jumped up, looking to tear Junsei's head off with a kick. However, he was much too slow, and Junsei avoided it like it was child's play. Gosu's foot hit the ground and got stuck in it! He couldn't move! Hastily, Gosu tried to remove his left foot from the ground while shouting a colorful series of swears. To make matters worse, he was just a few inches from the edge of the ring. The crowd knew it. It was over. Junsei charged at Gosu while Chitsu closed her eyes. She didn't want to see it. Junsei pulled his fist back and prepared to land the final blow…

He never even saw it coming.

Gosu easily leaned back to dodge the punch and then gave a furious uppercut to launch Junsei into the sky. Gosu released his foot from the ground with next to no effort and flipped back. Then, he pulled his hands back and cuffed them together as Ki flared around his hands.

"KA…ME…"

Retasu's eyes widened in surprise. Trunks and Goshen couldn't even believe what they were seeing. Hojiro grit his teeth and clenched his fists tighter than humanly possible. Was all of that just a front?

"HA…ME…"

Gosu looked up. Junsei still wasn't in sight.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Gosu fired a huge wave of Ki at Junsei that lit up the evening sky. The blast hit its target head-on, leaving a massive explosion in its wake. Gosu triumphantly smirked – his plan was a great success! He saw his target falling out of the sky…

One of the poor spectators looked up in horror, seeing Junsei falling and heading right for him! Thankfully, several fans in the crowd jumped in front of him, reached out their arms, and caught him. Junsei was blasted right into the stands, and that meant that Gosu was the winner!

"Absolutely amazing! It would seem that Gosu's exhaustion and increasing disadvantage was just an act! He fired a deadly KameHameHa wave that sent Junsei all the way to the crowd! Your winner of this bout – SON GOSU!"

The crowd roared in excitement. Hojiro and Retasu were both shaking their heads.

_Man, what kind of guy has Gosu become?_ Krillin thought. _At this rate he'll be rivaling me in no time!_

"Gosu's stamina is unreal. To think that he still had plenty of fight left in the tank!" Goshen said.

Hojiro couldn't help but nod in agreement. This fight was going to be difficult indeed.

"Ladies & gentlemen, brace yourselves for tomorrow afternoon, as Son Gosu and Hojiro will meet to determine who is the #1 Under The Sun in what is sure to be a fight for the ages! See you there!"

Junsei came out from the crowd and walked over to Gosu. Gosu smiled and extended an arm out in respect. Junsei gladly accepted and shook his hand.

"I can't believe I fell for that…" Junsei said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, you're not as experienced at lying as I am." Gosu joked. "But hey, you still put up a great fight!"

"Thank you, friend. Now go kick Hojiro's ass!" Junsei encouraged. Gosu nodded affirmatively.

Retasu smirked down at Gosu and flew away from the arena. He'd be back to watch the fight of course, but c'mon readers, do you really think he'd hang around those guys?

* * *

As Hojiro was leaving to his hotel, Master Kama and Zakai stepped to him. Hojiro turned to his master and comrade, looking apprehensive. He wouldn't admit it, but he was honestly having trouble looking his Master in the eye after what Retasu told him.

Kama grunted in frustration. "Don't tell me you're nervous. You have a mission to fulfill."

Hojiro turned around and stared into the sky. "I know." He flatly stated before walking away.

"I wonder what's got him acting so strangely?" Zakai asked.

"He's focused, that's all." Master Kama said before following Hojiro's path to the hotel.

Meanwhile, at another hotel, Gosu, Krillin, and Junsei were back in their room after a huge dinner. Junsei and Krillin had dozed off, but Gosu was still awake, thinking about the fight tomorrow. Hojiro was a man on a mission, but Gosu had a goal of his own. He was going to get payback on Retasu's behalf. Hojiro was going to try to _kill_ him after all, so he was going to have to bring out his full power. Just as Gosu was finally going to get some sleep, he heard a knock on the door. He got out of his bed and opened it to see a nervous looking Chitsu.

"Hey, Gosu." She greeted.

Gosu smiled. "What's up?"

Chitsu sighed. "I just wanted to talk."

Gosu raised an eyebrow at her and grunted in confusion. "Uh…okay?"

Chitsu walked over to Gosu's room and sat on his bed. Gosu took a seat next to her. For a few minutes, they sat there in awkward silence, Gosu studying Chitsu and trying to figure out what the problem was.

"So…do you think you'll win?" Chitsu finally asked.

Gosu gave an indifferent shrug. "Well, I'll never know until I try. Personally, I think I'll kick his ass!"

Chitsu cracked a smile at Gosu's usual belligerent confidence. "Yeah, sure. It's just…you heard what he said. He's not out for a simple victory, Gosu. He wants to take your life."

Gosu turned to Chitsu and looked straight into her eyes. Hers were clouded in concern over Gosu's safety. "Yeah, I know. But you know me, Chitsu. If he's going for my life, I'll be doing everything to mae sure he fails. I'm Son Fucking Gosu!"

"Just be careful, okay?"

Gosu put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course."

"Good." Chitsu gently put her hand on Gosu's. "Because if you lose, I'll kick your ass before he has a chance to kill you anyway."

Gosu playfully smirked. "Of course."

Chitsu got up to leave. "Chitsu, wait." Chitsu's cheeks turned red as she was wondering what Gosu was going to do. She turned to him, but he immediately grabbed her, spun her around, and then crouched down.

"Daaaaaaaamn Chitsu, I gotta say, you're filling these pants out nicely!" He said.

Chitsu immediately got angry and slammed her elbow right down on Gosu's head. "You're such a fucking bonehead!"

Gosu grinned while rubbing his head. "Geez, I swear that hurt worse than anything Junsei threw at me!"

Chitsu turned back to Gosu, her look of anger now replaced to a warm smile. "So…is there room for two in that bed?"

Now THAT caught Gosu off guard. And here he was thinking he needed Tori for that! He gave Chitsu a wicked smirk. "You mean you want to…?"

Chitsu's entire face turned red. "No, you idiot! I just…think I'd be more comfortable with you tonight. Y'know, just in case…"

Gosu's face warmed up. "Yeah, sure, Chitsu." He fell down to his bed and Chitsu laid down beside him, leaning towards him. For the first time in a while, they both got a nice sleep.

Meanwhile, Hojiro was sitting on his bed, his legs folded. He was meditating with zen-like focus while his Master and comrade slept. Retasu, loner he is, fell asleep on the roof of a hotel.

As everyone sleeps for the night, a fierce battle lies ahead tomorrow! Who will win and become world champion? Gosu, or Hojiro? Don't miss the next Dragon Ball NG!


	63. Victory or Death

**Dragon Ball NG Chapter 63: Victory or Death**

Chitsu woke back up the next morning. Gosu was right next to her in his bed, with his back facing her. He was muttering some nonsense about food in his sleep and rolled over on his back. Chitsu smiled and got off of the bed. She looked down at Gosu and sighed. _He always looks so peaceful when he's sleeping…_

Not really caring if he woke up or not, Chitsu leaned forward and kissed on the forehead. Gosu instinctively jerked his head back, but otherwise didn't wake up, getting a giggle from Chitsu. She walked out of the room, to the surprise of Junsei, who was eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Chitsu, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

Chitsu's throat tightened. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ "Uh…" She said through a nervous laugh.

Junsei gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't tell me you and Gosu…"

"NO!" She furiously shouted, her face a deep shade of red. "We slept in the same bed, but _nothing_ happened."

"Whatever…" Junsei said casually, not really believing Chitsu. She let out an indignant huff and stormed out of the room before Krillin woke up.

Gosu came out from his room, wiping the snot from his eyes. "Jeez, why is Chitsu always yelling so fucking loud…" He muttered.

Junsei shot right up to him and elbowed him in the shoulder. "Gosu, you lucky bastard, you! I see you and Chitsu finally, y'know…"

Gosu yawned. "I wish. We just slept all night. Believe me, if we did anything I'd be bragging."

"Yeah, I guess so." Junsei replied. His expression became tenser. "So…are you ready for the fight."

Gosu smirked. "Hell yeah! I'll kick Hojiro's ass six ways from Sunday!" Gosu said confidently.

Junsei playfully slapped Gosu on the shoulder. "I expect nothing less."

Gosu nodded and went to the bathroom to wash up and take a shower. Krillin slowly approached the kitchen from his room.

"So today's the big day." He said.

"Yeah; this is sure to be one helluva fight." Junsei replied.

Krillin turned to the bathroom door that Gosu just closed and gazed at it. He was apprehensive about the fight, as he knew that under Kama's eye, Hojiro would have no bounds as to what he would do to Gosu in the fight. The old master was fearful that this fight might descend into kill or be killed territory. _Gosu…be ready for anything he throws at you_.

A few minutes later, Gosu came out of the bathroom, squeaky clean and in his signature white sleeveless shirt and puffy blue pants. Krillin walked up to him. "Gosu, I've been meaning to ask you something – where did you learn the Solar Flare from?"

Gosu's head tilted upwards and he raised a finger to his chin as he tried to recall the encounter. "Hmm…OH YEAH! It was this weird guy; he had three eyes." Krillin's head jerked back and he raised a curious eyebrow. "But that wasn't even the weirdest part about him. He had short blue hair, and was normally a nice guy, but whenever he would sneeze – which was an _awful_ lot – his hair would turn blonde and he'd turn into a fucking maniac!"

Krillin's eyes widened upon realization of just who that guy was._ Tien Shinhan, you sly devil! I guess you couldn't resist Launch any further! That guy must be one of his descendants!_

"Do you know of him, Krillin?" Gosu asked.

"Well, by the way you described him, he sounds like the great-great-great-whatever Grandson of an old friend of mine who _I_ 'stole' the Solar Flare technique from." Krillin replied.

"Oh wow, that's cool!" Gosu remarked.

Krillin gave Gosu a stern look. "Now, Gosu, are you sure you're ready?"

Gosu nodded grunted affirmatively. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Krillin responded evenly and left the room. Gosu turned to Junsei's room. "Hey, Junsei, are you ready?" He called out.

As if on cue, Junsei hopped out of the room. "Yeah, now let's go."

The two fighters walked out of the room and out of the hotel. They approached the tournament temple, where their group of friends were waiting for them. They all gave Gosu the usual questions pertaining to how prepared he was. Gosu shrugged most of them off and walked into the temple, where he looked around. He found one room that made him laugh in amusement. Just three years prior, he had gone to that same room before the final round and rather than mentally preparing for the fight…he smoked a blunt and almost missed it altogether! Gosu shook his head and continued walking, and suddenly, in a flash, Retasu appeared before him. Gosu stepped back and eyed him curiously.

"Retasu-?"

"Son." Retasu cut in. "You are aware that Hojiro will most likely be going after your life, correct?" He asked tersely.

Gosu nodded. "Yeah."

"Hn. And I'm assuming you're fully prepared for the worst?" He asked.

Gosu looked at his rival apprehensively. "Yes…" He said, his voice shaky.

"You're nervous." Retasu scoffed. "Hn. Typical. He'll chew you up and spit you out with that attitude."

Gosu growled at Retasu, but didn't do anything further than that. Retasu grunted and walked past him. Gosu looked over his shoulder at him before turning back around and walking behind him. Gosu could feel it; Retasu wasn't confident in him. Gosu shook his head to get any negative thoughts out, but it was a lingering feeling that he didn't like at all. Sighing, Gosu followed him outside, although to his simultaneous surprise and expectation, Retasu jumped off to the side to avoid socializing. Gosu joined his friends, and turned to see Kansho, with a cast around his arm, walking to the group. He was accompanied by Yakimo.

Panko was the first to speak up. "Glad to see you're out of the hospital bed." He turned to his younger brother. "…I almost forgot you existed."

"…"

Everyone laughed nervously; somewhere, a fourth wall was developing cracks. Aaaaaaanyway, some guy wearing a white gi and black pants approached the group. He looked to be in a bout his late 40s/early 50s, with short, shoulder length hair that was a dark shade of gray. Nobody recognized him. Well, nobody besides Gosu.

"Dimsum!" Gosu exclaimed.

"I knew you'd see me somewhere around here!" He said through a laugh. Gosu walked up to him and shook his hand.

"So what brings you here?" Gosu asked.

"It's the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament – I _had _to see it!" He replied.

_Dimsum_. That name rang a bell to Krillin. And no, not because of the food implications. "Dimsum…aren't you some martial arts expert?"

"Oh, so you must be the great Master Krillin!" He said. He walked up to the hermit and bowed in respect. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce you guys – this is Dimsum. He was a sparring buddy during my training." Gosu explained. "He's helped me refine a lot of my attacks."

Dimsum nodded. "Indeed. Gosu's quite the firecracker, but he's a fantastic fighter."

Gosu scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Well, anyway, I'm hungry. How about we eat some lunch!"

A few moments later, the group set up multiple tables, including separate ones for Gosu, Trunks, Bulma (remember, this Bulma's part Sai-WHOOPS HOLY SHIT SPOILERRIFIC MY FAULT, READERS) and Goshen. Everyone finished their meals quickly, although Gosu wanted seconds.

"Man, I can go for another round. Anyone else?" Gosu asked.

Everyone else ignored him and got up. "Well, we're gonna go look for seats." Chitsu said.

Tori pulled out a gun. "Lucky for you guys, I'm packin' heat. That's the best persuasion for gettin' good seats!"

Most of the group laughed nervously before turning around and heading for the ring area. Gosu felt a rumbling in his stomach, and a *ahem*…pain in his backside. "Oh God, I think I overdid it a little" he groaned. He hopped out of his seat and stormed to the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hojiro, Zakai, and Master Kama walked to the temple. "This is what we have been waiting for, Hojiro. Do you remember your mission?" Kama sternly asked.

Hojiro nodded. "Yes, master." He said, with a hint of apprehension in his voice. He still wasn't sure about what to think about Kama after Retasu's words. Sure, common logic told him Retasu was just full of shit, but still…he couldn't shake this uncomfortable feeling he had while being in his presence at the moment.

Hojiro took a deep breath. "I'm going to one of the rooms to meditate." He said before turning around and walking to the temple.

Kama turned his attention to one of the tables laid out. He had seen Gosu running from it moments earlier out of the corner of his eye. A sudden plan came to his head, one he was sure would be brilliant. He looked down at Zakai. "Hey, do you have one of the Haijin pills with you?"

Zakai shuffled through his pocket and found a bottle. He pulled it from his pocket and held it up to his master. It was a standard orange bottle of pills. "Yup, here it is."

"Excellent…" Kama said with a gleam in his eyes. "Drop one of them in Gosu's cup. Do it with haste!"

Zakai nodded and opened up the bottle. Using his telekinetic powers, he raised one of the pills up and shot it directly into Gosu's drink. The pill dissolved, mixing its contents with Gosu's drink. A devious smirk came to Kama's face and he laughed sinisterly.

"Perfect. Gosu won't come out of this day alive now…"

Gosu came back from the bathroom and took a seat back at the table. He took a gulp of his glass of water without a second thought, and didn't seem to notice anything peculiar. Just as expected.

_The pill should take a while to kick in…hopefully right in the middle of the fight so he can be hit with a sudden sense of hopelessness!_ Kama wickedly said to himself.

* * *

As Hojiro was walking to one of the rooms, he bumped into Retasu. The two stared intensely at each other for a few moments; Hojiro wasn't quite sure what to say at the moment, so he instead simply grunted and walked to his destination. Retasu shook his head and walked away, where he ran into Tamana.

"Oh, Retasu, I was wondering where you were." She said.

"And…?"

Tamana rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to see what you were up to. Are you gonna see the fight?"

"Yes."

Tamana smiled. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around!" She said as she went to the ringside area.

"Hn."

Retasu saw Trunks, Junsei, and Goshen heading to the temple, likely watching the fight from there. Retasu shrugged. Figuring that they had the best seats in the house, Retasu turned back to the temple and followed them. The crowd was all gathered up by now, and from the sound of it, they were restless, anxiously awaiting the final fight. The ring and the surrounding area was all fixed up from the fight the previous day, to boot.

The announcer stepped into the ring, mic in hand, and raised it high above his head. Swinging it back to jaw, he began his introduction. "Well, fans, at last; the moment of truth is finally here! The final fight, the main event, the war to determine who will be…**THE STRONGEST UNDER THE HEAVENS!**"

The crowd roared in anticipation. Hojiro, overhearing the announcement, took that as his cue to get up and to the ring. He left and as he walked down the hall, Gosu walked in as well. He shot Hojiro an intense look before nodding at Trunks and Goshen and walking down the stone trail to the ring. Hojiro was right next to him, taking each small step to where their battle would be waged.

"Son Gosu has become a fan favorite of the tournament! He made a spectacular showing last tournament, where, for what he lacked in technique, he made up for in pure brawling and street smarts!" The announcer explained. "Though he didn't win the final round, he more than made an impact! He's shown a marked improvement throughout this year's tournament, and even triumphed the previous winner, Junsei, yesterday evening in the semi-finals!"

Chitsu felt prideful on Gosu's behalf. _That's my Gosu…_ She said with a confident smirk. She blushed at how affectionate of him she had been getting lately.

"And then there's Hojiro, who once again proves that you don't necessarily have to be nice to make your mark as a martial artist. He has rampaged through this tournament, leaving both of his opponents critically injured!"

Kansho scowled. "Kick his ass, Gosu…" He hissed.

Retasu's eye twitched, as he didn't want to be reminded of his defeat.

The two stepped into the ring, walking to opposite sides of the structure.

"And now, these two will meet to determine the new world champion! This will surely be a fight for the ages!"

The crowd cheered loudly. All eyes were on these two warriors. Some were on Hojiro's side, others on Gosu. They knew they were in for a brutal battle.

Hojiro and Gosu stared each other down. One of the monks began pounding on a drum to signal the beginning of the fight. With each banging of the drum, the anticipation of battle increased for the two black haired fighters. The rhythm became faster as they both seemed to be trying to attack the other with just their eyes alone. Everyone invested into the fight – Gosu's friends, Kama and Zakai, Retasu - leaned forward, all with different things on their mind. This was the moment of truth for Gosu – he knew what Hojiro was ultimately going for in this fight – it was either Victory, or **Death**. However, what he didn't know was how uneasy Hojiro truly was.

"AND…BEGIN!"

A sound of a loud gong shaking set the fight in motion. Both fighters crouched down and leapt forward. With the same move on their minds, they pulled their fists back, and aimed a punch at the other. Unsurprisingly, their fists crashed into each other rather than connecting with a body part and inflicting excruciating pain. They repeated the same motion with their opposite hands, and received the same result. Gosu switched things up, aiming his elbow right at Hojiro's face, but the long haired fighter jumped up and over his head, appearing behind him. Gosu moved just in time to dodge the furious kick aimed right at the back of his head and landed the first blow, sneaking a punch right to his opponent's chest.

Hojiro took a defensive step back and clutched his chest, feeling a sharp pain rising in it. However, he shook it off and came roaring right back at Gosu, throwing a punch at him that would've beheaded any average human. Gosu raised a palm to block his fist, but was taken aback by the stinging sensation he still felt regardless; Hojiro's punch had a considerable amount of strength behind it, and it would've been bad news if he let it hit his face. Hojiro swung the forearm of his free hand at Gosu's face, but the palm-tree haired fighter bent back to avoid it. Gosu swung back up, intending to land a headbutt, but instead of feeling Hojiro's forehead, he was instead rocked by the force of the man's knee connecting with his jaw. Gosu jumped back and rubbed at the afflicted area, feeling the salty taste of blood rising in his mouth. Gosu spat out a wad of the crimson liquid and crouched into a fighting stance, as if he was unfazed.

Both fighters once again lunged at each other, but this time, they weren't planning on landing just one single shot. They both furiously unleashed a rain of punches and kicks on each other. They failed to make any significant contact, though the whirlwind of attacks was enough to leave the crowd slackjawed as they tried to follow them. Trunks, Retasu, Krillin, Dimsum, and others could see them, but even they saw nothing but blurs.

The sequence was abruptly cut short when Hojiro landed a roundhouse kick to Gosu's face. Gosu was knocked back by the force but nonetheless remained on his feet. He looked up and saw Hojiro's fist headed right to his face; he didn't have time to dodge this one! The last thing he could do was let one of those brutal punches hit him dead-on, so doing the only thing that felt logical to him, Gosu whipped his tail out and wrapped it around Hojiro's arm. Hojiro gasped in confusion, almost completely forgetting about the furry appendage that may as well have been an extra limb. Before he even had time to assess the _monkey_ wrench (har har), he was violently swung forward by the tail and hit with a brutal knee to the jaw, as Gosu returned the favor from earlier. Gosu unwrapped his tail from Hojiro's arm and, to add salt to wound, slapped Hojiro right in the face with it.

The strike stung, but was nothing compared to a regular punch. However, the attack had a different effect on Hojiro, one that wasn't in Gosu's favor. Hojiro glared at the monkey-like warrior with pure rage over the insulting, mocking gesture. Letting out a furious growl, Hojiro grabbed Gosu's tail and swiftly swung him forward before landing a brutal knee right to his stomach. His anxiety over the fight was gone; Hojiro now wanted Gosu's blood for being belittled like that. Gosu tried to loosen his tail from the death grip Hojiro had on it, but his resistance was futile. Hojiro viciously punched Goku in the face, and just in case the message wasn't clear, he did it again, and once more. Hojiro hoisted his opponent up and then swung him around like a lasso, amazing the crowd with how effortlessly he was handling Gosu. Hojiro tossed Gosu into the air and jumped up, reaching a height a few feet above him. Raising both of his hands in the air, he clenched them together and furiously slammed them into Gosu's stomach, sending him crashing down to the surface of the ring.

However, that wasn't enough to satiate Hojiro's anger. Before Gosu even hit the stone surface, Hojiro forcefully grabbed him by his gravity defying hair and delivered a knee to his now aching stomach. Gosu hacked up blood from the impact. He was released from the tight grip that Hojiro had on his hair, but rather than sinking to his knees on the ring surface, he was hit with a punch before he even had a chance to. Hojiro unleashed a deadly shower of punches on the poor warrior, smirking in satisfaction as he heard the sweet sound of the foolish fighter's bones crunching with each debilitating blow. Chitsu turned her head away, not wanting to see the attack. Master Kama on the other hand, smirked approvingly. _Excellent work, Hojiro!_

Hojiro finished off the assault with a staggering kick to Gosu's shoulder, sending him flying right into one of the stone barricades of temple! It broke into a pile of rubble, leaving the palm tree haired warrior laying beneath it. Hojiro laughed callously before folding his arms across his chest.

"That should teach you not to be angry, you fool!" He indignantly shouted.

"Oh my, Gosu has discovered just why you never want to get on Hojiro's bad side! Our Dark Horse fighter just may have ended this fight early!"

The announcer began his count. "1…"

Retasu tensely watched as the count went on. Hojiro's assault definitely was lethal…

"2…"

…"Wow, Gosu may very well have been beaten, there!" Trunks said…

"3…"

Chitsu clenched her hands together. "C'mon, Gosu…"

"4…"

_Now, the only thing left is for Hojiro to end his miserable life… _Kama thought.

"5…"

Dimsum felt a bead of sweat slide down his head. He never saw Gosu get beat up like that before…

"Si-"

Like Gosu had done so many times in the past at these tournaments, he leapt right back up from the heap of rubble as if he was unharmed. Even though his appearance, now rife with bruises, cuts, and dirt, showed he was anything but, Hojiro and everyone else was still shocked at his tenacity.

Gosu, with his signature goofy grin etched across his face, let out a relieved sigh and wiped off his forehead. "Whew! That hurt like a bitch! Guess it wasn't an idea to piss you off like that!"

Gosu started doing stretches to ease his muscles. Hojiro could only stand there with his mouth gaped open, not knowing what to say at Gosu prancing around as if he didn't just get the holy hell beat out of him.

Kama's face tensed up, but then he remembered the poison coursing through Gosu and how it would be taking effect any minute now. Any resistance Gosu put up would be useless in the long run. Kama's lips curled back into a smirk as he snickered to himself.

"B-but how…" Hojiro asked breathlessly.

"Oh, I wasn't really trying for the last, oh…five minutes." Gosu said, as if he were just explaining a cooking recipe.

Collective gasps could be heard from the audience. Even Krillin had to do a double take. "Man, Gosu, what are you made of?"

Retasu couldn't help but snicker at the declaration. That idiot really was something.

"You lie!" Hojiro shouted back.

"Well, what else can I say? I'm not bluffing." Gosu said innocently.

Hojiro smirked. "Well, then, how about you get serious?"

Gosu replied evenly. "Oh, don't worry, I will…"

Hojiro made the first move, flying at Gosu. He tried to kick him, but the attack went through him instead. Hojiro scowled, knowing it was that blasted afterimage technique. He turned around and saw Gosu standing right across from him. Hojiro clenched his fist tightly and swung it at him, but was met with the same outcome. Looking up, Hojiro could see Gosu flying down at him from the sky, ready to attack. When Gosu got close enough, he slammed his fists down…only for the attack to go through Hojiro!

_Dammit, he's using his own after-image!_

Gosu looked around, looking for any sign of Hojiro. He was startled when the man appeared right in front of him, ready to attack. He swung his leg up, looking to land a deadly kick, but was once again only hitting an afterimage! Hojiro growled in frustration before being rocked by a kick that hit him right in the spine! Hojiro hit the ground shoulder first and rolled over on his back, trying to ease the pain of the kick. He had felt many kicks before, but that one _really_ hurt.

"And now Gosu has Hojiro down! 1…2…3…4…fi-"

Hojiro got up to his feet. His legs were shaky, but his face was still deadly serious. He charged at Gosu, but he jumped up into the air and went for a kick right at his face. Hojiro jumped backwards, but then sprung forward to deliver a crushing elbow right to Gosu's shoulder! Gosu instinctively clenched his hurt body part, leaving him open for the punch that hit him right in the stomach! Before Gosu even hit the ground, Hojiro kicked him right across the face! Gosu hit the ground, although he managed to stumble right back up to his feet, though he heard an annoying ringing in his ears. He slapped his forehead to shake the feeling out before going right back on the attack.

They both ran at each other and threw every punch and kick out that was in their arsenal. They were desperately trying to knock the other down, delivering brutal attack after brutal attack. To the audience, it was like watching a bunch of blurs. Gosu managed to get the upper hand this time, landing a punch that hit Hojiro right on the base of his nose! He followed that up with a kick straight to the chin, the force of which lifted Hojiro a few feet off of the ring. With a burst of Ki, Gosu used an invisible Kiai blast to send Hojiro flying straight up to the sky. To finish the lethal combo off, Gosu curled up into a ball and began spinning…

Everyone knew what attack was coming next. However, there was something different about it this time. In addition to spinning rapidly like a ball, Gosu was now glowing with a bright blue light. Krillin and the others could feel his Ki increasing.

"SUPER PINBALL ATTACK!"

Gosu launched into the air at breakneck speed and hit Hojiro head-on in the chest! Hojiro screamed in pain; he knew that attack was going to be painful, but this was much different. The added inclusion of his Ki made the impact much worse for him, and the _heat_. It felt like his chest was being scorched! Gosu spun back and then drove himself into Hojiro's chest again, and with even greater force! The impact caused Hojiro to fly up even higher in the sky than he already was! Gosu uncurled from his ball and descended to the ring. Arrogantly wiping his finger under his nose, Gosu looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Absolutely amazing! Gosu's reliable and crowd pleasing Pinball Attack has sent Hojiro somewhere thousands of feet up top!"

"He just keeps enhancing that stupid ass attack." Junsei snickered.

Gosu could see a figure falling from the sky. His smirk widened when he got a better look at him and saw it was Hojiro. He hit the ring with a loud thud and sprawled out on the floor. The fighter appeared unconscious, so the announcer began his count.

"1…"

…Chitsu was almost ready to declare victory…

"2…"

…Trunks, Junsei, and Goshen all cheered on…

"3…"

…Kama hoped Hojiro would get up…

"4…"

…as he needed to tough it out long enough for that damn pill to kick in…

"5…"

…Dimsum and Krillin looked at Hojiro with a watchful eye…

"6…"

…Retasu had the same suspicion as the older fighters…

"7…"

…and that was that Hojiro was much tougher than this…

"8…"

Hojiro slowly wobbled up to his feet before the announcer could even say "9!" His breathing was heavy, and his chest was still burning from that last attack. He looked at Gosu and growled in contempt. This guy…he was such a goof. He used silly attacks like the pinball thing and walked around with that stupid tail like he was a walking circus act. And yet…his strength betrayed the goofy persona he let on. His technique and strength were excellent.

"Yeah, I knew that wouldn't be enough…" Gosu muttered.

Hojiro smirked and phased out of sight. Gosu's eyes widened as he tried to get a feel for where his opponent was, but no dice. Hojiro suddenly reappeared right behind him and wrapped his large arm right around the smaller fighter's neck! Gosu could feel his breath shortening, and he tried to jerk his way out of Hojiro's grip. He attempted to drive an elbow into his stomach, but Hojiro shifted to the left and then drilled him with a knee right to his spine! Then, Hojiro floated up a few inches above ground and fell back so he was floating horizontally in the air. Releasing his grip from Gosu's neck, he lifted both of his legs up and slammed them right into Gosu's back, sending him high up in the sky!

Snickering, Hojiro launched himself in the air to follow him, yet something was wrong – Gosu wasn't in his line of sight! Hojiro frantically looked around for the wild haired opponent, but it was only the sound of his voice that let him know where he was…

"OVER HERE!" He shouted, his voice booming from high above. Hojiro looked up and growled, but saw him raise both hands to his face…

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Hojiro shielded his eyes from the horrific flash of light. Gosu took advantage and spiraled straight down to him, hoping to land a deadly attack. However, he was shocked out of wits when he saw Hojiro disappear again! Gosu stopped in mid-air, having no clue where he was.

"But h-"

Before he could even complete his question, he was hit with a Ki blast right in the back! The heat from the blast tore a small hole in Gosu's shirt as he fell to the floor. When the bright light faded, the spectators were shocked to see that it was Gosu who was sprawled out on the floor rather than Hojiro.

"For those who didn't see, Hojiro managed to dodge one of his Gosu's attacks and hit him with a Ki blast. Amazing how he did that without even being able to see!" The announcer explained.

Hojiro descended to the ring with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I guess you didn't see that coming, huh?"

Gosu slowly got back up and wobbled around a bit. His back was stinging and his head hurt from his fall. "How did you…?"

"Simple: I just followed your Ki. I wouldn't let a temporary loss of vision shake my composure." He boasted.

Gosu smirked. "I see…"

Gosu crouched into a fighting stance, but felt something strange. He felt an unnatural pain in his head, one that was causing him to feel dizzy just for standing up. Gosu shook it off and leapt at Hojiro. However, he couldn't muster all of the strength he intended to put behind the blow. It was too slow, allowing Hojiro to easily dodge it. Gosu growled and tried to kick him, but once again was to slow and Hojiro ducked to avoid it. He jumped up and hit Gosu right in the jaw with a punch.

Gosu stumbled back and growled again. _Shit! I can't be getting exhausted _already_!_

Hojiro came running right at him and threw a rapid volley of punches at Gosu, and while Gosu was keeping up and dodging them, it felt like the more he did so, the dizzier he would get. It was starting to become difficult to keep up, and now the pain his head was starting to reach his limbs, as well. Gosu lifted his arm up to dodge a wayward kick, but his arm felt very stiff as he did so. The kick hit his forearm, and it felt like it was going to crumble from the force.

"What the hell…?" He muttered.

Hojiro nailed a punch right to his stomach. Gosu managed to stay on his toes, but it took all of his strength to do so. Krillin and the others noticed how hard of a time Gosu was having. Kama, on the other hand, was elated.

_It must be kicking in…!_

Gosu hobbled around, trying to keep his balance. He ran at Hojiro, but at a slower speed than usual; he felt like he was going to fall down as he did it. Hojiro scowled at him.

"That little playing possum trick you used on Junsei won't work on me!" He sneered.

"What?" Gosu asked in confusion.

Hojiro wasn't the only one who suspected it. Retasu, Trunks, Goshen, Krillin, and especially Junsei thought he was once again trying to fool Hojiro into thinking he had the advantage. Hojiro punched Gosu right in the face, the force of it causing Gosu's head to swing to the side. Gosu very nearly fell from the attack. He furiously charged at Hojiro and attempted to punch him, but it took almost all of his strength to do it. Gosu's head was drenched in sweat, and he felt a shortness of breath. Hojiro ignored it, figuring it was an act and kicked Gosu in the face.

"GET SERIOUS!" He demanded.

Gosu growled and tried to hit Hojiro with a swipe of the forearm, but it was read easily and his opponent jumped back to avoid it.

"You're in a life or death battle and you're once again playing your silly games? Unbelievable." He said in contempt.

"Dammit, I'm not…" Gosu tried to walk to his opponent, but he felt like his energy was being zapped from him. He was stumbling around as he walked, panting heavily. _Why is this happening?_

Hojiro backhanded Gosu hard across the face. "Cease these stupid games!"

The attack only made Gosu weaker. He attempted to jump at Hojiro, but fell right back down before he even had a chance to get close. Kama held back his urge to laugh. _It's working!_

Zakai didn't feel as happy about it. He could tell that Hojiro was getting angry at having to fight Gosu when he was so weak. Krillin could feel something strange going on with Gosu's Ki.

"I don't think this is an act, guys…" He said.

The others blinked and turned to Krillin. Dimsum agreed. "Yeah, there's something wrong with his Ki."

"But what…?" Chitsu asked.

Gosu looked up at Hojiro, but his vision was betraying him. The image of Hojiro and the arena became blurry, and he felt a weakness in him that threatened to cause his limbs to crumble. Gosu clenched his teeth together and tried to walk to Hojiro again, but as soon as he took a single step, his leg buckled beneath him and he fell one knee.

"What's going on…" He rasped.

Hojiro raised an eyebrow. He could feel the strange feeling that Krillin and the others were sensing. Something was definitely wrong; his weakness wasn't just an act this time. "Gosu, wha-"

Gosu tried to spring back up, but fell face first to the ground. He tried to move his arms around to help get up, yet they weren't responding at all.

"It appears that Gosu has lost his ability to even move…" The announcer said.

Chitsu's eyes fluttered in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Something's paralyzed him…" Krillin replied.

_This is perfect! Now, kill him, Hojiro!_ Kama said to himself. Everything had fallen into place for him. Now that the pill kicked in, Gosu was absolutely powerless. There was only one step left…

Hojiro tried to figure out what was wrong with Gosu. These effects…he recognized them. A sudden realization hit both he and Retasu. They both knew of only one thing that could zap away Gosu's movement like that!

"Well, let's give Gosu the benefit of a doubt. If he doesn't get up by the count of ten, the match will be ended." The announcer declared.

"1…"

Hojiro looked over at Kama…

"2…"

…from the devious smile on his face, he knew his suspicions had been confirmed…

"3…"

…_That bastard…Kama must be behind this…_ Retasu thought…

"4…"

Gosu has been afflicted by the Haijin pill, which has left him unable to move! With him not being able to get up, the ending of the fight seems to be guaranteed. Will the wild-haired warrior find a way to get out of this mess? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG!


End file.
